Hogwarts lee Harry Potter II
by Luxerii
Summary: El precio a pagar por derrotar a Voldemort fue demasiado alto. Cuando Dumbledore recibe unos libros cuyo contenido puede cambiar el mundo, no queda más remedio que leerlos. ¿Tú también estás harto de todas esas historias de lectura de libros que jamás tienen un final? Pues esta te gustará. Entrega número dos: La Cámara Secreta.
1. Introducción

**Bienvenidos a _Hogwarts lee Harry Potter II_! :D**

**Esta es la segunda parte de esta historia, por lo que, si no has leído la primera, habrá cosas que no tengan mucho sentido. Si es así, ve a mi perfil y lee la primera parte, _Hogwarts lee Harry Potter I_. **

**Para empezar, quiero decir que me hace mucha ilusión comenzar el segundo libro. Y quiero daros las gracias de nuevo a todos los que habéis apoyado esta historia. Espero que esta segunda entrega también os guste! Y si es así, decídmelo en los comentarios. Leo todos y cada uno de ellos y son lo que me motiva a seguir subiendo capítulos!**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a los que dejasteis review en el último cap de _Hogwarts lee Harry Potter I_: Klara Potter, Chloe Rambaldi, BellaBlackEvans, Lupin, Draci, miriam99, ivonnetenopala, Cat y CH-Hyacinth. Respuestas a vuestros reviews al final del cap :3**

**A leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Es necesario que lo leamos todo cuanto antes — confirmó Dumbledore. — Pero también es necesario darnos un tiempo para comprender lo leído antes de leer más. Por lo tanto, mañana tanto alumnos como profesores tendrán el día entero para reflexionar, descansar y prepararse para el siguiente libro. _

_Umbridge no pudo argumentar contra eso, así que se conformó con mirar con desdén al director._

— _Si nadie más tiene nada que decir — dijo Dumbledore, volviendo su mirada hacia los estudiantes — doy por finalizada esta lectura._

— Al fin — murmuró Ron, poniéndose en pie. — Vámonos de aquí.

Harry asintió con fervor y también se levantó. Prácticamente todos los estudiantes se pusieron en pie, comentando entre sí el último capítulo y decidiendo qué hacer con su día libre.

— Ron — le dijo la señora Weasley, acercándose para susurrarle de forma que solo él, Harry y Hermione la escucharan. — Hay una reunión de la Orden en el despacho del director dentro de unos minutos. Cuando acabe, quiero hablar contigo.

— Podemos hablar mañana — sugirió Ron. — Tendremos el día entero.

Aunque era obvio que el objetivo de Ron era posponer la conversación todo lo que pudiera, Molly asintió.

— De acuerdo. Pero de mañana no pasa. Y recuerda que estamos alojados aquí en Hogwarts, puedes venir a vernos cuando quieras.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla (Ron se puso muy rojo) y se giró para hablar con el señor Weasley. Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron del comedor, aunque tuvieron que pararse varias veces debido a los estudiantes que los felicitaban por haber ganado contra Quirrell.

Una vez fuera del comedor, Harry sugirió dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo, pero una mirada al cielo bastó para convencerlos de que era mala idea. Los nubarrones negros presagiaban una tormenta inminente.

— Vamos a la sala común — propuso Hermione.

— Buena idea. Al menos allí solo tendremos que lidiar con Gryffindors — dijo Harry. Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo lo mirara.

Los tres se encaminaron a la torre de Gryffindor, donde se sentaron en sus butacas favoritas junto al fuego. Estar en la sala común era un alivio después de pasar tantas horas en el comedor. Si bien algunas personas se les acercaban con la intención de felicitarlos o comentar partes del libro, podían librarse de ellos fácilmente con los poderes de prefectos de Ron y Hermione. Además, los gemelos estaban encantados de ahuyentar a cualquiera que intentara molestarlos, así que pasaron el resto del día de forma bastante tranquila.

Sin embargo, en el despacho del director el ambiente era justo el contrario. Tanto el ministro como todos los jefes de las casas se encontraban allí.

— ¿Es todo cierto? — inquirió Fudge, nervioso. — Me refiero a todo lo que hemos leído sobre el profesor Quirrell y la piedra.

— Así es — le confirmó Dumbledore. — Como usted sabe, Nicolás Flamel falleció hace unos años. Ya sabe por qué.

— No se lo comunicó al ministerio — le espetó Fudge. — ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza, Dumbledore? Un profesor es poseído y ataca a unos alumnos y no lo denuncia al ministerio. Un psicópata va petrificando gente y no consigue atraparlo. Un loco asesino se cuela en el colegio y _tampoco_ consigue atraparlo. Y todo lo del chico Diggory y El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado… ¿Acaso le gusta poner a los alumnos en peligro?

Si bien casi nadie tenía a Fudge en alta estima, no podían reprocharle sus palabras.

— Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, Cornelius — respondió gravemente. — Puede dudar de mis capacidades, pero no ponga en duda mis intenciones ni mis sentimientos hacia este colegio y sus alumnos.

— ¡Pues tiene una forma muy rara de demostrarlo! — exclamó Fudge. — Si tanto le importa este colegio, ¡dimita!

— Si me permite… — intervino Snape. Estaba ligeramente apartado del resto del profesorado. — No creo que esa sea la solución.

— ¡Claro que no es la solución! — exclamó la profesora Sprout. — Es un disparate.

— ¿Me va a decir que está de acuerdo con todo lo que ha hecho? — preguntó Fudge. La profesora dudó antes de contestar:

— Confío en el profesor Dumbledore.

La profesora Umbridge bufó.

— Creo que no hay forma de razonar con ellos, señor ministro.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Es hora de que el ministerio tome las riendas de Hogwarts.

De repente, se escuchó una risa que no venía de ninguno de los presentes. Todos miraron alrededor, confusos, algunos incluso con la varita en la mano.

— Es demasiado tarde para eso, ministro — dijo una voz, hechizada para que no se supiera si el que hablaba era un hombre o una mujer. Claramente la voz pertenecía a uno de los encapuchados.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡Dé la cara! — gruñó Fudge, pero la voz solo volvió a reírse.

— Le recuerdo por centésima vez que nadie puede salir ni entrar del colegio hasta que no se hayan leído los siete libros. No le sirve de nada destituir al profesor Dumbledore ahora mismo.

— Lo cual no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo cuando acabe la lectura — le replicó el ministro, que se había ruborizado ligeramente.

— Si aún quiere hacerlo, nadie le detendrá — dijo tranquilamente la voz.

— Por supuesto que querré.

Miró alrededor, donde todas las caras eran hostiles, y pareció encogerse sobre sí mismo.

— Si no tiene nada más que decir, le sugiero que se marche al dormitorio que se le ha preparado, tome un té y se relaje un rato. Debe estar agotado.

— Estoy perfectamente — bufó Fudge.

— Nuestro invitado sorpresa tiene razón, Cornelius — le habló Dumbledore. — Le recomiendo que vaya a descansar. Los elfos de la cocina estarán encantados de servirle algo para picar.

— Ah, claro — dijo Fudge con tono irónico. — Yo me voy y todos se quedan aquí, confabulando contra mí. ¡De eso nada! No me iré hasta que la reunión acabe.

— Es una reunión de profesores. Dudo que le interese — respondió Dumbledore. — Pero si insiste, por supuesto que puede quedarse.

— ¿Empezamos, entonces? — preguntó Snape. Dumbledore asintió.

— Primer punto — dijo el director. — Fecha para la reanudación de las clases.

Los siguientes quince minutos los pasaron hablando de la necesidad de mantener la atención del alumnado no solo en la lectura, sino también en los trabajos que en teoría debían entregar antes de Navidad. Unos consideraban que la lectura era demasiado importante, otros que no era excusa para que los alumnos no pudieran dedicar un par de horas al día a repasar las materias. Algunos sugerían que solo se leyera por las tardes y se mantuvieran las clases de la mañana. McGonagall insistía en la necesidad de que sus alumnos de quinto hicieran su trabajo de transfiguración (¡Es el año de los TIMOS! Si no hacen el trabajo ahora, todo el temario se retrasará.) Snape opinaba que los alumnos con talento podrían pasar los exámenes incluso habiendo perdido unas semanas de estudio. La profesora Sprout no veía problema con que sus alumnos asistieran a clases después de cenar para cuidar de las plantas nocturnas.

Al cabo de un rato, el ministro no lo soportó más y anunció su marcha.

— Voy con usted — declaró Umbridge. — No veo el sentido a perder el tiempo con reuniones inservibles. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y así, tanto Fudge como Umbridge salieron del despacho.

— Creí que nunca se irían — bufó la profesora McGonagall. — Empecemos la reunión de verdad.

Canuto, que había estado acostado bajo la mesa del director, salió y se transformó en Sirius. Pero lo más impresionante fueron las otras nueve personas que se materializaron detrás del escritorio del director como salidas de la nada. Moody y Kingsley salieron de debajo de la capa invisible de Moody. Lupin y Tonks habían estado bajo la mesa, escondidos mediante un encantamiento desilusionador. El mismo encantamiento escondía a Arthur y Molly Weasley, a sus hijos Bill y Charlie, y a Fleur Delacour.

— Primer punto — dijo Sirius, mirando fijamente a Dumbledore. — ¿En qué estabas pensando?

— Tendrás que especificar — bufó Molly Weasley. — ¿En qué pensaba al dejar a Harry con esa gente horrible? ¿O en qué pensaba al dejar que unos _niños_ de primero se enfrentaran a Quien-Tú-Sabes?

Todos se quedaron mirando al director, esperando una respuesta. Parecía derrotado, mucho más viejo de lo que había parecido unos días atrás, pero ninguno de los presentes sintió lástima.

— Dejé a Harry con los Dursley — empezó lentamente — porque creí, realmente creí, que sería la mejor opción.

— ¿Nunca comprobaste si estaba bien? — replicó Sirius, furioso. — En diez años, ¿jamás se te pasó por la cabeza ver qué tal estaba?

— Tú tampoco lo hiciste — intervino Snape.

— ¡Estaba en Azkaban, como bien sabes! — le espetó Sirius. — Seguro que estás disfrutando esto, Snivellus. Odias a Harry, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿lo odias tanto como a James o todavía más?

— Suficiente — McGonagall lanzó una mirada severa a ambos antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Dumbledore. — Contesta, Albus. ¿No se supone que estaba vigilado?

— Sí — confirmó el director. — Su vecina es una squib, amiga mía. Pero me temo que nunca vio nada raro.

— ¡Nada raro! — exclamó Molly. — Recuerdo cómo era Harry cuando lo vi por primera vez. Llevaba ropa cuatro tallas más grande y estaba tan delgado que parecía que no había comido en días.

— Sabía que no lo cuidaban bien — dijo Dumbledore. — Pero jamás me imaginé que su dormitorio fuera una alacena. No era consciente de hasta qué punto Vernon y Petunia Dursley odian el mundo mágico y todo lo perteneciente a él. Cometí un error y no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta más.

— Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo en que Potter no puede regresar con sus tíos — declaró McGonagall. El discurso de Dumbledore no parecía haberla ablandado.

Muchos de los presentes asintieron, pero Dumbledore agachó la cabeza.

— Ni se te ocurra — le espetó Molly. — Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a volver a enviarlo allí.

— ¡Albus! — exclamó McGonagall. — Por Merlín, usa el sentido común.

— El sentido común y el corazón — el profesor Flitwick estaba escandalizado. — No permitiríamos que ningún alumno regresara a una casa donde lo encierran en una alacena. ¿Por qué Harry Potter sí?

— Creo que estamos llegando a un malentendido — intervino Snape. Miraba al director con cautela e interés, como quien estudia una nueva especie. — No es posible que el director envíe a Potter de vuelta.

— De hecho, Severus — respondió Dumbledore. Parecía terriblemente triste. — No tengo opción. Harry debe regresar con sus tíos.

Para Snape, fue como si le pegaran una bofetada, pero no fue el que peor se lo tomó. Sirius estalló en gritos contra el director, a quien le lanzó un chivatoscopio que había sobre la mesa. Molly, roja de ira, también gritaba, y McGonagall parecía tener muchas ganas de volver a abofetear a Dumbledore. Incluso Lupin, quien usualmente era una persona calmada, estaba furioso.

— Ni de broma — decía Bill. — Mamá, nos lo llevamos a la madriguera, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que sí! — respondió ella. — No pienso dejar que vuelva a pisar Privet Drive.

— Te recuerdo que soy su padrino, Molly — Sirius dejó de gritarle al director para hablarle a ella. — Me lo llevaré a mi casa.

Era testimonio de lo enfadada que estaba Molly ante la idea de mandar a Harry a Privet Drive que ni siquiera discutió con Sirius.

— A donde sea, Sirius — dijo. — Pero que no esté con los Dursley.

Mientras tanto, Snape trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. No podía creer lo que sucedía. ¿El director realmente quería enviar a Potter de vuelta a una casa donde lo habían tenido durmiendo en una alacena durante diez años? ¿Acaso ya no era su favorito?

— Creo que se te está yendo la cabeza, Albus — afirmó Moody. — ¿Por qué mandarías a Potter a un sitio donde no lo quieren teniendo otras opciones?

— Quiero una explicación — exigió Lupin. Eso calló a todos, que se giraron para mirar al director. No se había movido ni un centímetro mientras todos le gritaban.

— ¿Recordáis las palabras de Voldemort al final del libro? — preguntó Dumbledore. — Lily no tenía por qué morir, pero lo hizo. Y al hacerlo, protegió a Harry con una magia muy poderosa. Harry sigue teniendo esa protección, pero solo mientras viva con la sangre de su madre, es decir, con su tía. Es el único pariente vivo que le queda.

— ¿De qué sirve esa protección, Albus? — preguntó la profesora McGonagall, angustiada. — Esa protección no impidió que el año pasado Voldemort secuestrara a Potter y casi lo matara. Y tampoco impidió que su familia lo tratara como lo hizo. Como lo _hace_, porque dudo que las cosas hayan mejorado. ¿De verdad merece la pena?

— Mientras Harry viva con los Dursley, Voldemort no podrá acercarse a él. Es el lugar más seguro. Ni siquiera el cuartel de la Orden es más seguro para Harry.

— Sí, muy bien — replicó Sirius. — Los Dursley lo protegen de las amenazas externas, ¿pero quién lo protege a él de los Dursley?

— Podríamos organizar algo — sugirió Bill. — La Orden ya está vigilando por turnos Privet Drive durante el verano. ¿Y si, en vez de solo vigilar desde fuera, entramos dentro de la casa?

— Entramos dentro y se lo hacemos saber a los Dursley — dijo Arthur Weasley. — Así dejarán a Harry en paz.

— Dudo que los Dursley permitan algo así.

— ¡Me da igual lo que permitan, Albus! — replicó McGonagall. — Si Potter debe volver a ese sitio, lo hará con escolta.

— Aún queda otro tema por zanjar — dijo la profesora Sprout. — ¿Por qué dejaste que lucharan contra Quirrell?

— Se podría decir que fue un experimento — respondió el director. Fue lo peor que pudo decir, porque muchos volvieron a gritarle. Incluso el profesor Flitwick parecía indignado y furioso.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso? — preguntó McGonagall con furia.

— En este colegio están todos locos — murmuró Fleur por lo bajo. Bill le sonrió.

— Lo que voy a contaros no puede salir de aquí— dijo Dumbledore. La gravedad de su tono hizo que todos callaran inmediatamente. — ¿De acuerdo?

Asintieron. Sirius todavía lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— No voy a entrar en detalles, aunque los conoceréis pronto debido a la lectura. La cuestión es que, debido a ciertos acontecimientos, llegué a la conclusión de que Harry podría beneficiarse de un encuentro cara a cara con Voldemort.

— ¿Y cómo narices llegaste a esa conclusión? — bufó Sirius.

— Por una profecía.

Se escucharon jadeos de sorpresa. Dumbledore agradeció internamente que la profesora Trelawney no se encontrara en la reunión.

— Estás de broma — dijo McGonagall.

— En absoluto, Minerva. Antes de que Harry naciera, se hizo una profecía que hablaba sobre él y Voldemort.

Todos lo escuchaban con atención, sumidos en un silencio horrorizado.

— Los detalles de la profecía los conoceréis al leer los libros, pero, en resumen, indican que Harry algún día deberá enfrentarse a él.

— Es solo un crío — dijo Molly con un hilo de voz. — Solo tiene quince años.

— Lo sé — respondió Dumbledore. Parecía muy cansado. — Por eso mismo, nunca le he dicho nada de esto a Harry y prefiero que siga sin saberlo. Al menos por ahora.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa? — preguntó Lupin, quien se alternaba entre la consternación y la sorpresa. — Debería saberlo.

— ¿Fue por eso por lo que los mató? — dijo Sirius con gravedad. — ¿Voldemort sabe la profecía?

— Así es, aunque no la sabe al completo. Solo sabe que Harry es una amenaza para él.

— Sigo sin entender por qué permitiste que luchara contra él cuando estaba en primero — dijo McGonagall. Se había puesto muy blanca, pero seguía mirando al director de forma desafiante. — ¿Pensaste que lo derrotaría?

— No sabía lo que sucedería — confesó Dumbledore. — Pero pensé que, quizá, Harry podría vencer y ese primer encuentro sería también el último. Voldemort estaba compartiendo el cuerpo de Quirrell, sin apenas vida propia. Creí que, con un poco de suerte, Harry encontraría un modo de detenerlo. Después de todo, es el único que puede hacerlo.

— Solo tenía once años — dijo la profesora Sprout. — Es increíble que saliera vivo de eso.

— Fue por eso por lo que le diste la capa invisible a Harry — dijo Tonks. Parecía haber perdido algo del respeto que sentía por Dumbledore. — Le diste la capa, sabiendo que la usaría para salir de noche. Dejaste el espejo donde cualquiera podría encontrarlo para que él lo hiciera y se enganchara a él. Y una vez que Harry supo lo que el espejo era, lo utilizaste para proteger la piedra, sabiendo que Harry podría conseguirla.

Dumbledore no dijo nada para negar las acusaciones de Tonks.

— ¿Esa fue la única vez? — preguntó Molly, que temblaba de rabia. — Harry y Ron acabaron metidos en un buen lío en su segundo año, y Ginny también. ¿Eso también estaba planeado?

— No — respondió Dumbledore rápidamente. — Todo lo que sucedió ese año estuvo totalmente fuera de mi poder. Jamás lo habría permitido.

— Más te vale — dijo Arthur. Todos se giraron a mirarle, sorprendidos de que el usualmente tranquilo y respetuoso Arthur Weasley se atreviera a hablarle así a Dumbledore. — Si hubieras dejado que mis hijos pasaran por todo eso a propósito, no podría perdonártelo.

— Yo tampoco me lo perdonaría, Arthur. Aún no me lo perdono.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó de muy buen humor. La idea de tener un día libre le agradaba, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente comenzarían a leer su segundo año. Ese libro sería una tortura.

Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar, charlando animadamente con Neville. Hermione ya estaba en la mesa, con la cara metida en El Profeta.

— ¿Algo interesante? — preguntó Ron.

— No — dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. — No hay absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que el ministro está en Hogwarts.

—Quizá alguien se está haciendo pasar por él — sugirió Harry mientras untaba sus tostadas con mermelada. — Ya sabéis, con poción multijugos o algo así.

— O quizá es tan inútil que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que no está — dijo Ron.

Dean llegó justo en ese momento, con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó Harry.

— No me dejan enviarle una carta a mi madre — se quejó el chico. — La lechucería está cerrada. Puede entrar correo, pero no puede salir.

— Eso ya lo sabíamos — le recordó Hermione. Dean pareció contrariado.

— Ya, pero pensé que esa regla solo se aplicaba a los Slytherin.

— Cualquiera podría contar algo que no debe en una carta — dijo Hermione. — Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo podrán evitar que escribamos a nuestras familias. Si nadie se comunica con el exterior durante varios días seguro que alguien se da cuenta de que está pasando algo raro.

En ese momento, el profesor Lupin, que había estado desayunando en la mesa de profesores, se acercó a su mesa.

— Hola, chicos. Harry, ¿tienes planes esta mañana? — preguntó. Harry, que tenía la boca llena de pan, negó con la cabeza. — ¿Quieres venir a ver las fotos que te prometí?

La cara de Harry se iluminó. Tragó con dificultad y asintió con la cabeza.

— Claro que sí.

— Genial — Lupin le sonrió. — ¿Recuerdas dónde está mi habitación?

Harry hizo memoria y volvió a asentir.

— Cuando termines de desayunar, te esperó allí.

Dicho eso, el profesor se marchó del comedor. Harry, ilusionado, se acabó el desayuno tan rápido como pudo.

— Me voy — les dijo a sus amigos. — Eh… ¿vosotros qué vais a hacer hoy?

— Yo voy a la biblioteca — le informó Hermione. — Quiero investigar la idea de Ron.

Harry tardó unos segundos en recordar de qué se trataba, pero después asintió. Él también quería saber cómo se habían escrito los libros.

— Iré después a ayudarte, ¿vale?

— Claro.

— ¿Y tú, Ron? — preguntó Harry con cautela. — ¿Irás a hablar con tus padres?

Ron suspiró.

— Sí — no parecía que le hiciera mucha ilusión. Más bien, había aceptado su destino y no tenía intención de escapar.

— Suerte — le dijo Harry antes de salir del comedor y encaminarse hacia la habitación en la que se alojaban el profesor Lupin y Sirius.

Cuando llegó allí, Sirius estaba tumbado sobre la cama, examinando varias fotos. La habitación era pequeña, con dos camas, dos mesitas de noche, dos escritorios y un gran armario. Estaba decorada con los colores de Gryffindor, por lo que Harry se sintió como en casa nada más poner un pie en ella. Cuando entraron, Sirius levantó la mirada y les sonrió.

— Buenos días — dijo alegremente. — ¿Preparado para viajar al pasado?

Harry rió. La verdad era que estaba algo nervioso, como siempre que sabía que iba a conocer algo nuevo de sus padres.

— Hay un pequeño problema — dijo Lupin. — Estamos encerrados en el castillo, así que no podemos enseñarte las fotos.

— Por eso mismo, hemos pensado algo mejor — continuó Sirius. Tenía una gran sonrisa.

El profesor Lupin fue hasta el escritorio y señaló una tela que cubría algo grande. Ante la mirada confundida de Harry, quitó la tela para mostrar el pensadero que se escondía debajo.

— Es el pensadero de Dumbledore — explicó Sirius. — Nos lo ha prestado para hacer esto.

— No podemos enseñarte las fotos, pero podemos llevarte a nuestros momentos favoritos con tus padres — sonrió Lupin. Parecía que la presencia de Sirius lo animaba.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Quieres entrar? — le invitó Sirius, señalando el pensadero.

— Claro que sí — consiguió decir Harry. Se acercó al pensadero, temblando, y puso su rostro contra la superficie. Lupin y Sirius lo siguieron.

Durante horas, Harry vio la historia de sus padres. Vio a Lily, con once años, negándose a compartir mesa con James. Vio a James, derrotado, ir a sentarse con Sirius mientras este reía y le animaba a probar una segunda vez. Vio a Lily lanzarle un vaso de agua a la cara durante el desayuno después de que James prendiera fuego por error a sus deberes _(¡Solo intentaba ayudarla!_). Vio a James regalarle rosas por San Valentín a su futura esposa, y a ella aceptarlas. Vio a su padre, en séptimo curso, besando a su madre mientras Sirius fingía que le daban arcadas de fondo.

También vio a los merodeadores (ignoró la presencia de Peter) deambulando por los pasillos de noche, anotando cada uno de los pasillos y pasadizos para crear el mapa. Los vio corriendo libres por el bosque; un lobo, un perro, un ciervo y una rata que iban casi en sincronía. Vio a Sirius gastarle bromas a James, y a él devolvérselas. Los vio jugando al Quidditch (¡Y ganando!) y visitando Hogsmeade. Lloró de risa al ver a su padre cubierto hasta las cejas de una sustancia azul que había salido del interior de una de las plantas del invernadero. Y después, cuando vio a su padre sostenerle por primera vez y besar su frente, volvió a llorar. Vio a su madre vestida de novia, caminando hacia el altar con una gran sonrisa. Vio a James romper a llorar al verla, sin creerse su suerte. Y los vio en su casa, preparando la comida para todos. Sirius lo tenía a él en brazos y lo lanzaba al aire, haciéndole reír, mientras Lupin charlaba con Lily y la ayudaba a cortar las verduras. James ponía la mesa con un par de movimientos de varita. Peter también estaba, pero Harry no quiso ni mirarlo. En su lugar, observaba cada movimiento de sus padres, la forma en la que su padre se echaba el pelo para atrás, la sonrisa de su madre, cómo sonaban sus risas y sus voces.

Durante horas, vio todo lo que su vida podría haber sido.

Hermione suspiró, frustrada.

— ¿Aún nada? — le preguntó Ginny.

Se encontraban en la biblioteca, buscando hechizos que pudieran haber sido utilizados para escribir los libros. Aunque habían buscado durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, lo más cercano que habían encontrado era un hechizo que escribía tu fecha de nacimiento y tus datos personales, pero no les servía de nada.

— No — respondió Hermione, cerrando de golpe el volumen que tenía abierto.

— Quizá no es un tipo de magia que ya exista — sugirió Luna. — Puede ser una magia del futuro.

Hermione no parecía muy convencida, pero asintió para no herir los sentimientos de la chica.

— Aun así voy a seguir buscando, por si acaso.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? — preguntó Ginny. Estaba apoyada sobre una pila de libros.

— Quiero saber si los libros han sido escritos por alguien en concreto o si se puede hacer con magia — dijo Hermione, volviendo a hundir la cara en un volumen diferente.

— ¿Para qué? — insistió Ginny. — Vamos a leer la vida de Harry de todas formas.

— Ya, pero… — Hermione cerró el libro y miró a Ginny directamente. Tanto ella como Luna la observaban, expectantes. — Si existe un hechizo que puede escribir esos libros, pueden haber sido escritos por cualquiera. O no, quizá el requisito para poder escribirlos es que la persona protagonista esté presente. Eso no lo sabré hasta que no encuentre más información.

— Quieres saber si Harry sigue vivo — dijo Luna. Hermione jadeó y a Ginny le dio un escalofrío.

— Sí — confesó. — Quiero saber si es necesario que uno esté presente para que el hechizo escriba su vida. Eso suponiendo que exista ese hechizo.

— ¿Y si no existe? — preguntó Ginny. Hermione se mordió el labio.

— Si no existe, Harry debe estar vivo en el futuro — afirmó. — Se cuentan cosas que solo él sabe. Pero…

— Pero también se cuentan cosas que no sabe — terminó Ginny. — Así que crees que ese hechizo debe existir.

— Ni siquiera sé si es un hechizo o no. Podría ser otra cosa.

— Seguro que lo encuentras — la animó Ginny. — Yo me tengo que ir ya, he quedado con Michael.

— Pásalo bien — le dijo Hermione. Ginny le sonrió.

— Nos vemos.

Ginny salió de la biblioteca y casi se topó con Harry al doblar por el pasillo.

— Perdón — gruñó el chico, antes de fijarse en quién era. — Ah. Hola, Ginny.

— Veo que estás de buen humor — ironizó la chica.

— Estaba de buen humor — le confesó Harry. — Pero me he encontrado al menos diez idiotas de camino a la biblioteca. _Oh, Harry, lo que hiciste fue increíble. Oh, Harry, solo tenías once añitos. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?_

Ginny rió.

— Ahora mismo eres su héroe, el niño que se luchó contra el malo malísimo y sobrevivió. Acéptalo.

— No quiero — gruñó él. — Estoy harto de que su opinión de mí cambie todos los días. Ya verás cuando se lea lo de que hablo pársel, todos volverán a juzgarme y considerarme un loco o una amenaza.

— Sí, bueno — dijo ella. — La verdad es que va a ser un libro difícil de leer.

Eso frenó en seco la autocompasión de Harry.

— Lo siento — dijo. — Este libro va a ser más difícil para ti que para mí. No debería quejarme.

— Quéjate todo lo que quieras — dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros. — Que alguien lo esté pasando peor que tú no significa que tú no lo pases mal.

— Ya, pero…

— Además — siguió Ginny. — Yo solo lo pasaré mal este libro. Tú aún tienes dos más antes de que empecemos a leer el futuro.

— Gracias por los ánimos — ironizó Harry, aunque sonreía.

— De nada — dijo ella. — La verdad es que me dan ganas de no ir al comedor mañana. No quiero revivir todo aquello — confesó.

— Yo tampoco — afirmó Harry. — No sabes las ganas que tengo de coger los libros y arrancar algunas páginas.

— ¿Qué páginas arrancarías? — preguntó Ginny. Harry dudó unos momentos antes de decidir que podía contestarle.

— Para empezar, arrancaría todo lo que tenga que ver con los Dursley. Luego quitaría las páginas que cuenten lo de la cámara. Y en el cuarto libro, arrancaría todo lo que sucedió en el cementerio.

— Si hicieras eso nadie sabría la verdad sobre lo que sucedió.

— Podría dejar que leyeran solo lo suficiente para entender lo que pasó.

— Ojalá eso fuera suficiente. Yo quitaría el segundo libro entero, explicaría lo que pasó y leería el tercero directamente.

— Eso sería genial — dijo Harry. — Podríamos hacer eso con todos los libros que hablan del pasado. Así no perderíamos tanto tiempo.

— Pues sí — miró fijamente a Harry. — Debe ser horrible leer toda tu vida de esta manera. Yo estoy de los nervios solo con saber lo que se va a leer de mí en el segundo libro. No me puedo ni imaginar cómo debes estar tú.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Quiera o no, se va a leer igual — dijo. — Sería más fácil de llevar si la gente no se creyera con derecho a pararme por los pasillos e interrogarme sobre mi vida.

— ¿Lo dices por mí? — bromeó Ginny. Harry jadeó.

— ¡No! No, claro que no… Me refiero a los de antes…

Ginny se echó a reír.

— Tranquilo, lo sé — le sonrió. — Si te digo la verdad, me aterra pensar cómo van a tratarme a mí cuando se termine de leer este libro. Si se atreven a pararme por los pasillos, creo que hechizaré a alguien.

— ¿Podré ver tu famoso encantamiento moco-murciélago en persona? — sonrió Harry. — Espero que te pare Malfoy.

— Oh, no te preocupes. A Malfoy le acabaré haciendo ese hechizo eventualmente. Me pone de los nervios.

— Avísame cuando lo hagas. Quiero recordarlo toda la vida.

Ginny sonrió.

— En fin, me voy. Me están esperando en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Corner?

— Sí — Ginny lo miró con severidad. — Espero que no seas como Ron. Michael no tiene nada de malo.

— No he dicho que lo tenga — se defendió Harry. — Solo me parece un poco idiota.

Ginny arqueó una ceja.

— Bueno, a mí Cho también me parece un poco idiota, pero a ti creo que te gusta.

Harry se atragantó.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Venga ya, Harry. Todo el mundo ha visto cómo os miráis en las… — miró alrededor — reuniones del ED.

— No hay nada entre nosotros — le aseguró Harry, quien se había ruborizado intensamente.

— ¿Quieres un consejo? Si quieres algo con ella, tendrás que dar el paso y acercarte tú.

— No quiero nada con ella — dijo él, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era verdad. Ginny también pareció sorprendida.

— ¿No? ¿Y eso?

— Yo también creo que es un poco idiota.

Eso hizo reír a Ginny.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Es que… — Harry luchó para encontrar las palabras. — Solo llora.

— Tiene motivos para llorar — le recordó Ginny.

— Lo sé y créeme que lo entiendo — dijo Harry. — ¿Pero qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Consolarla? ¿Cómo?

— Eres igual que Ron — bufó Ginny. — Claro que tienes que consolarla.

— ¿Y a mí quién me consuela? — soltó Harry sin pensar. Se arrepintió al instante al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Ginny. — Eh…

— Tú debes consolarla a ella y ella debe consolarte a ti — dijo Ginny al cabo de un momento, como si se tratara de lo más lógico del mundo. — Así es como funcionan las relaciones, Harry.

— Pues entonces nunca voy a tener una relación con ella.

— ¿Ella no se preocupa por ti? — aventuró Ginny. Harry, sintiéndose miserable, asintió.

— Solo quiere hablar de Cedric. Y yo no quiero hablar de Cedric.

— ¿Se lo has dicho a ella?

— ¡Sí! Claro que sí. Pero se pone a llorar. Ese es el problema: estamos bien, de pronto empieza a hablar de Cedric y se echa a llorar, y quiere que yo la consuele. Pero no puedo. Yo… Yo lo vi morir.

Sabía que estaba hablando de más, pero, aunque parte de él le gritaba que parase, otra parte necesitaba continuar.

—No quiero estar con una chica y tener que recordar todo aquello. Ya tengo bastante con revivirlo cada noche como para que también me lo recuerden mientras estoy despierto.

— Es comprensible — respondió Ginny. No parecía nada sorprendida por las palabras de Harry. — Si quieres mi opinión, creo que tanto tú como Cho tendríais que esperar a que pase un tiempo y estéis mejor antes de intentar nada.

— Creo que nunca tendremos nada — afirmó Harry. — Y la verdad, ya me da igual.

— Si te diera igual no estarías contándome todo esto.

Harry hizo una mueca.

— No sé por qué te lo estoy contando — confesó el chico, haciendo que Ginny riera.

— Porque te lo has estado guardando demasiado tiempo — le respondió ella. — Y porque necesitas consejo. Entiendo que te sientas fatal, Harry. No es justo que ella espere que la consueles y te fuerce a hablar de cosas que te hacen daño. Solo está pensando en ella misma.

— Exacto.

— Cho necesita apoyo — declaró Ginny. — Pero tú eres el peor indicado para dárselo.

— Ella cree que soy el que mejor debería entenderla — confesó Harry. — Precisamente porque lo vi todo.

Ginny bufó.

— No te agobies. Si tenéis que tener algo entre vosotros, lo tendréis. Deja que pase el tiempo y se le curen un poco las heridas. Y preocúpate de curar las tuyas, Harry.

— Lo tengo un poco difícil, teniendo en cuenta que vamos a volver a leerlo todo otra vez.

— Creo que la lectura va a reabrir muchas heridas — confesó Ginny.

— ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien? — le preguntó Harry.

— Sí, sí. No te preocupes — Ginny le sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa algo forzada. — Si se vuelve demasiado, me levantaré y me iré. No creo que me digan nada por ello, ¿no?

— No deberían — respondió Harry. — Si alguien te dice algo grosero, le lanzaré un encantamiento de piernas de gelatina.

Ginny se echó a reír.

— Vale, y si alguien te lo dice a ti, haré que les salgan murciélagos por la nariz una semana.

Harry también rió. Ginny miró su reloj de muñeca.

— Oh, no. Tengo que irme, llego muy tarde.

— Oh, claro. Perdona por mantenerte aquí tanto rato.

— No te preocupes — le sonrió Ginny. — Nos vemos luego.

Harry echó a andar hacia la biblioteca, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Ginny llamarlo.

— Eh, Harry — dijo ella. — Una última cosa. Cuando empecemos a leer el libro y todos los idiotas te juzguen porque hablas pársel, mándalos a freír espárragos.

Harry entró a la biblioteca con una gran sonrisa.

Enseguida vio a Hermione y Luna, quienes estaban rodeadas de una decena de volúmenes con pinta de ser muy antiguos. Se sentó con ellas y lo pusieron al día con sus (escasos) avances en la investigación. Se sentía muy ligero, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, y al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que era gracias a la conversación que había tenido con Ginny. Realmente había necesitado contar todas esas cosas.

Eventualmente, Luna y Harry tuvieron que obligar a Hermione a dejar los libros para ir a cenar. En el comedor se encontraron con Ron, quien también tenía aspecto de estar mucho más tranquilo que antes. Hermione le preguntó qué tal le había ido con sus padres y él afirmó que bien, aunque no dio detalles. A juzgar por su sonrisa, la conversación sobre sus inseguridades a la que tanto temía había ido muy bien.

Esa noche, ya acostados en sus camas de la torre de Gryffindor, Harry le preguntó si estaba todo bien. Ron, ya medio dormido, le contestó que todo estaba arreglado. Harry se fue a dormir con imágenes de sus padres danzando en su mente y soñó con ellos. Fue uno de esos sueños raros, en los que las cosas se conectan de formas extrañas y nada tiene sentido. De pronto estaba en casa con sus padres, de pronto, en Hogwarts, con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Aparecía Cho cogida de la mano de Corner y ambos se iban a lomos de Buckbeak. Él volvía al cuarto donde estaban Sirius y Remus, que le habían organizado una fiesta porque era su cumpleaños. La tarta tenía forma de libro, pero Hermione le decía que no podían comérsela porque ahí estaba oculta la respuesta.

Cuando Harry despertó al día siguiente, tardó varios minutos en volver a la realidad. Hermione, Ron y él bajaron a desayunar y Harry soportó con desánimo los comentarios de sus compañeros más jóvenes sobre lo ilusionados que estaban ante la idea de comenzar a leer el segundo libro. Los que habían estado aquel año en Hogwarts no parecían tan animados. Miró a Justin, a quien Hannah estaba obligando a comerse unas tostadas en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y vio que el chico estaba bastante pálido. Colin, por otro lado, parecía totalmente tranquilo, e incluso emocionado ante la idea de leer el libro.

Eventualmente, todos terminaron de desayunar y el director se puso en pie.

— Ahora que todos estamos llenos de energía, — empezó —, es hora de comenzar la lectura del segundo libro. En pie, por favor.

Todos se pusieron en pie y Dumbledore hizo el ya acostumbrado gesto con la varita que convertía las mesas y sillas en cómodos sillones, sofás y almohadas.

— ¿Quién quiere leer? — preguntó mientras todos tomaban asiento. Muchas manos se alzaron y Dumbledore eligió a Katie Bell.

Katie caminó hasta la tarima, cogió el libro y leyó:

— El libro se titula _Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta_.

Aunque todos lo sabían ya, muchos se tensaron.

— Y el primer capítulo se titula — abrió el libro — **El peor cumpleaños.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

**Hasta aquí llega! En este cap no ha habido lectura porque quería darle su protagonismo a estas escenas (y porque este cap es más largo que el primero de la cámara secreta jajaja, se hacía muy largo el capítulo si lo juntaba todo!). **

**Os recuerdo que subo capítulo todos los domingos (por lo general, domingos por la mañana). **

**Nos vemos! Decidme si queréis que siga subiendo en los comentarios! :3 **

**RESPUESTAS:**

**Klara Potter: **Hola! Mil gracias por tu comentario ;w; Me da mucha curiosidad saber tus teorías jajaja. Y sí, Sirius y Remus son muy importantes y adoro su relación con Hary. Muy, muuuy prontito cobrarán más protagonismo muahahahahaha. Nos vemos! :3

**Chloe Rambaldi: **Hola! :D Muchas gracias por tu review! Aunque sea triste, vivir una guerra y perder a la gente que quieres puede cambiarte totalmente. Y sí, tenemos aún 6 libros por delante, y muchas ganas! XD Nos vemos!

**BellaBlackEvans: **Hola! Deseo concedido, más o menos (?) jajajaja. Sí, ese cap no tenía tantos diálogos como otros, porque la tensión era demasiada. Estaban más pendientes de lo que sucedía en la historia que en comentarlo en voz alta. Otros caps se prestan más a hablar en voz alta, pero en ese quise mantenerlo muy realista y que estuvieran en tensión todo el rato XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos!

**Lupin: **Hola! Siii, se me hizo tarde jajaja. Sorry. La escena que tanto esperas llegará, no te preocupes. De hecho, ya está escrita ;) Quiero que sea épica y espero conseguirlo! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado lo del escreguto jajaja. Me gusta meter detallitos :D Nos vemos!

**Draci:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Sí, el primer cap de la cámara secreta es muy deprimente, el pobre Harry va a pasarlo mal un buen rato. De hecho, siento que el segundo libro es mucho más fuerte que el tercero, aunque el tercero también tiene escenas muy dramáticas y deprimentes. Espero que esta introducción te haya gustado! Nos vemos :D

**miriam99: **Hola! Gracias por tu comentario! :3 Me alegra que te haya gustado el final. Espero que esta historia cumpla las expectativas jajaja. Un saludo!

**ivonnetenopala:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Es genial saber que te estoy haciendo más ameno el transporte :3 Espero que este cap te agrade, nos vemos!

**Cat:** Hola! Jajaja sí, ojala a Harry no se le pegue la sensibilidad nula de Ron, aunque de momento creo que ha empezado con buen pie ;) Va a ser un libro muy complicado para los dos, va a ser genial jajaja. Me encanta que muchos queréis que Canuto salga más y todo se descubra y yo estoy como muahahhahaa porque sé exactamente cuándo y cómo va a pasar pero no os lo voy a decir XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos! :3

**CH-Hyacinth:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 No tengo intención de dejarla, pero si me viera obligada a ello (ya tuve que hacer un hiatus una vez) os avisaría. Pero no te preocupes, no hay ningún indicio de que algo así pueda suceder jajaja. Nos vemos!


	2. El peor cumpleaños

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos un domingo más a Hogwarts lee Harry Potter! :D **

**Para empezar, MUCHAS GRACIAS! La acogida que ha tenido el primer capítulo de esta segunda parte ha sido increíble! Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review, puesto en favoritos, seguido la historia, etc. Especialmente, muchas gracias a: francescadiazfalocco, guest, carlos29, CH-Hyacinth, .G, Sjvm00, Lupin, Xiomara 005, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, PadsGZ12, Cat, Chloe Rambaldi, Klara Potter, edwinguerrave, Draci y BellaBlackEvans por sus reviews! :3 Os respondo a todos individualmente al final del capítulo!**

**Y os recuerdo: capítulo nuevo todos los domingos por la mañana (hora española). **

**Ahora sí, a leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP**

_Todos se pusieron en pie y Dumbledore hizo el ya acostumbrado gesto con la varita que convertía las mesas y sillas en cómodos sillones, sofás y almohadas._

— _¿Quién quiere leer? — preguntó mientras todos tomaban asiento. Muchas manos se alzaron y Dumbledore eligió a Katie Bell. _

_Katie caminó hasta la tarima, cogió el libro y leyó:_

— _El libro se titula Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta._

_Aunque todos lo sabían ya, muchos se tensaron._

— _Y el primer capítulo se titula — abrió el libro — _**El peor cumpleaños.**

Harry gimió. Recordaba cómo había sido su cumpleaños aquel año y no tenía ningunas ganas de leerlo delante de todos. Sin pensarlo, se puso en pie.

— ¿Tenemos que leer esto? — preguntó. — ¿No podemos pasar directamente a Hogwarts?

— Si no me equivoco, tuviste un invitado muy especial el día de tu cumpleaños — le recordó el profesor Dumbledore. Muchos lo miraron con curiosidad.

— Podemos leer solo su advertencia y pasar directamente a Hogwarts — propuso Harry, aunque no tenía ninguna esperanza de que le hicieran caso.

Efectivamente, nadie quiso hacerle caso y Dumbledore, con gesto sombrío, le hizo una seña a Katie para que leyera. Ella lanzó una mirada culpable a Harry antes de comenzar a leer. El chico bufó y se sentó entre sus amigos, quienes le dieron palmadas en la espalda de apoyo.

**No era la primera vez que en el número 4 de Privet Drive estallaba una discusión durante el desayuno. **

— Qué sorpresa — ironizó Dean.

**A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado al señor Vernon Dursley un sonoro ulular procedente del dormitorio de su sobrino Harry. **

Una vez más, Harry se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que las expresiones de todos cambiaban con tan solo escuchar las palabras "Vernon Dursley".

—**¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! —se quejó, sentado a la mesa—. ¡Si no puedes dominar a esa lechuza, tendrá que irse a otra parte! **

**Harry intentó explicarse una vez más.**

—**Es que se aburre. Está acostumbrada a dar una vuelta por ahí. Si pudiera dejarla salir aunque sólo fuera de noche…**

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo mantiene una lechuza encerrada las veinticuatro horas del día? — exclamó Hannah Abbott.

— Pobre Hedwig — se lamentó Lavender. Harry le sonrió.

—**¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? —gruñó tío Vernon, con restos de huevo frito en el poblado bigote—. Ya sé lo que ocurriría si saliera la lechuza.**

Algunos pusieron caras de asco.

— Me parece que tu tío tampoco va a hacer muchos amigos con este libro — le dijo Ron. Harry bufó.

— Si esta conversación les enfada, cuando lean lo que pasó después van a estallar — susurró.

**Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Petunia.**

**Harry quería seguir discutiendo, pero un eructo estruendoso y prolongado de Dudley, el hijo de los Dursley, ahogó sus palabras.**

— Qué asco — se quejó un Ravenclaw de segundo.

—**¡Quiero más beicon!**

—**Queda más en la sartén, ricura —dijo tía Petunia, **

Muchos bufaron, pero otros rieron.

— Ricura — repitió Fred con una expresión entre asqueada y divertida. — Ha llamado a esa cosa _ricura_.

**volviendo los ojos a su robusto hijo—. Tenemos que alimentarte bien mientras podamos… No me gusta la pinta que tiene la comida del colegio…**

—**No digas tonterías, Petunia, yo nunca pasé hambre en Smeltings —dijo con énfasis tío Vernon—. Dudley come lo suficiente, ¿verdad que sí, hijo?**

— Parece que ese chico nunca tiene suficiente de nada — comentó Tonks. — Siempre quiere más regalos, más comida, más atención…

— Es un mimado — afirmó Charlie.

**Dudley, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla, hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry.**

—**Pásame la sartén.**

—**Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas —repuso Harry de mal talante.**

Algunos rieron.

— Qué maleducado — se quejó la profesora Sprout.

**El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble: Dudley ahogó un grito y se cayó de la silla con un batacazo que sacudió la cocina entera; la señora Dursley profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con las manos, y el señor Dursley se puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las sienes palpitándole.**

— ¿Qué demonios? — dijo Seamus.

No fue el único. Muchos miraron a Harry con extrañeza, queriendo saber qué acababa de suceder. Confundida, Katie siguió leyendo.

—**¡Me refería a «por favor»! —dijo Harry inmediatamente—. No me refería a…**

—**¿QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO —bramó el tío, rociando saliva por toda la mesa—ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA CASA?**

— ¡La palabra con M! — exclamó Roger Davies.

— ¿Magia? ¿Se refieren a magia? — preguntó incrédulo un chico de segundo de Hufflepuff al que Harry no conocía.

— Tiene que ser una broma— dijo Malfoy. Miraba a Harry entre sorprendido y asqueado. — No pueden ser tan estúpidos como para prohibir la palabra magia.

— Lo son — aunque le desagradaba estar de acuerdo en algo con Draco Malfoy, Harry no tenía más remedio que admitir los hechos.

—**Pero yo…**

—**¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR A DUDLEY! —dijo furioso tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con el puño.**

— ¡Se ha asustado él solito! — se quejó Hermione.

— Menudo cobarde — bufó Ron.

—**Yo sólo…**

—**¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD!**

— ¿Anormalidad? — repitieron varias voces, todas con el mismo tono de incredulidad.

— ¿Nos está llamando anormales? — exclamó Cormac McLaggen, muy indignado. — Pedazo de imbécil.

Los profesores no se molestaron en reprocharle sus palabras, ya que todos pensaban lo mismo. McGonagall tenía los labios tan apretados que eran solo dos líneas finas. Harry vio cómo miraba de reojo al director.

**Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que trataba de levantar a Dudley del suelo.**

— Pues va a necesitar mucha suerte para conseguirlo — bufó Ginny.

—**De acuerdo —dijo Harry—, de acuerdo…**

**Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rinoceronte al que le faltara el aire y vigilando estrechamente a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes.**

Esta vez nadie rió por la comparación entre Tío Vernon y un rinoceronte sin aire, porque todos estaban demasiado indignados por sus palabras.

**Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, tío Vernon lo había tratado como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento; porque Harry no era un muchacho normal. De hecho, no podía ser menos normal de lo que era.**

Harry bufó.

— Eh, a mí me gustaría que mi vida fuera normal — se quejó. — No es mi culpa que cada año pase algo.

— Atraes la mala suerte — le dijo Neville. — Quizá deberías comprarte un amuleto o algo.

— Pues yo creo que es al contrario — intervino Luna, quien estaba sentada junto a Ginny. — Opino que Harry tiene mucha suerte.

Hermione arqueó la ceja y Ron fingió no haber escuchado a Luna. Por su parte, Harry no daba crédito a lo que decía la chica, pero se salvó de tener que responderle cuando Katie siguió leyendo.

**Harry Potter era un mago…, un mago que acababa de terminar el primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Y si a los Dursley no les gustaba que Harry pasara con ellos las vacaciones, su desagrado no era nada comparado con el de su sobrino.**

Harry asintió, dándole la razón al libro, y Dean le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

**Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente. **

— Como para no echarlo de menos, teniendo que vivir con esa gente — dijo Parvati. Miró directamente a Harry antes de añadir: — No sé cómo los aguantas.

— Yo tampoco — dijo él.

**Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas; las clases (aunque quizá no a Snape, el profesor de Pociones); **

Snape rodó los ojos.

**las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de la torre; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido; **

Hagrid le sonrió, feliz de que Harry hubiera pensado en el durante el verano.

**y, sobre todo, añoraba el quidditch, el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, que se jugaba con seis altos postes que hacían de porterías, cuatro balones voladores y catorce jugadores montados en escobas.**

— Eso ya lo sabemos — dijo Montague, un chico de Slytherin. — ¿Por qué leemos tanta información inútil?

Muchos estaban de acuerdo con él, incluido Harry.

— ¿Veis? Sería más útil pasar directamente a mi conversación con Dobby — dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Quién es Dobby? — preguntó una chica de sexto de Hufflepuff.

— Lo siento, pero debemos leer el capítulo al completo — insistió Dumbledore. Ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

De nuevo, Katie siguió leyendo con una expresión de culpabilidad, plenamente consciente de que Harry no quería leer ese capítulo.

**En cuanto Harry llegó a la casa, tío Vernon le guardó en un baúl bajo llave, en la alacena que había bajo la escalera, todos sus libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, las túnicas, el caldero y la escoba de primerísima calidad, la Nimbus 2.000. **

— ¡Qué cabrón! — saltó, para sorpresa de Harry, Colin Creevey. Por un instante se dio cuenta de que Colin ya no era el niño de primero que lo seguía a todas partes. Estaba en cuarto curso, tenía la misma edad que Harry cuando participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. De hecho, a estas alturas del curso Harry ya se había enfrentado al Colacuerno Húngaro en la primera prueba y aún le quedaban las dos más complicadas por delante. Con cierta sensación de vértigo, Harry pensó que Colin ya era mayor de lo que él había sido en aquella prueba.

**¿Qué les importaba a los Dursley si Harry perdía su puesto en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor por no haber practicado en todo el verano? ¿Qué más les daba a los Dursley si Harry volvía al colegio sin haber hecho los deberes? **

— Es intolerable — declaró Ernie Macmillan.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer los deberes? — le preguntó Terry Boot con curiosidad.

— Los hice al final del verano.

**Los Dursley eran lo que los magos llamaban muggles, es decir, que no tenían ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas, y para ellos tener un mago en la familia era algo completamente vergonzoso. **

— Pues a mí ellos me dan vergüenza ajena — dijo Demelza Robins, obviamente enfadada.

**Tío Vernon había incluso cerrado con candado la jaula de Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, para que no pudiera llevar mensajes a nadie del mundo mágico.**

— Eso es muy cruel — exclamó Susan Bones.

**Harry no se parecía en nada al resto de la familia. **

— Menos mal — soltó Ginny, haciendo reír a todos los que la escucharon, incluidos Harry, Ron y Hermione. A Michael Corner no pareció hacerle mucha gracia el comentario.

**Tío Vernon era corpulento, carecía de cuello y llevaba un gran bigote negro; tía Petunia tenía cara de caballo y era huesuda; Dudley era rubio, sonrosado y gordo. Harry, en cambio, era pequeño y flacucho, **

Harry hizo una mueca, mientras algunos reían.

**con ojos de un verde brillante y un pelo negro azabache siempre alborotado. Llevaba gafas redondas y en la frente tenía una delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo.**

— Ya sabemos qué cara tiene Potter — se quejó Malfoy. — Este capítulo está siendo una basura.

Crabbe y Goyle le dieron la razón, asintiendo vigorosamente con sus grandes cabezas.

**Era esta cicatriz lo que convertía a Harry en alguien muy especial, incluso entre los magos. **

Se escucharon algunos bufidos y risitas desde la zona en la que la mayoría de Slytherin estaban sentados.

Harry quiso que la tierra lo tragase.

**La cicatriz era el único vestigio del misterioso pasado de Harry y del motivo por el que lo habían dejado, hacía once años, en la puerta de los Dursley.**

— Sigo sin poder creerme que el profesor Dumbledore lo dejara allí sin más — dijo Angelina. Muchos asintieron.

— No fue su mejor decisión, desde luego — le respondió el profesor Lupin. Dumbledore no dijo nada para defenderse.

**A la edad de un año, Harry había sobrevivido milagrosamente a la maldición del hechicero tenebroso más importante de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort, cuyo nombre muchos magos y brujas aún temían pronunciar. **

Katie, cuya voz había temblado ligeramente al leer el nombre de Voldemort por primera vez, pareció estar muy de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

**Los padres de Harry habían muerto en el ataque de Voldemort, pero Harry se había librado, quedándole la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Por alguna razón desconocida, Voldemort había perdido sus poderes en el mismo instante en que había fracasado en su intento de matar a Harry.**

— ¿Sabremos cómo sucedió durante la lectura? — preguntó una chica de sexto de Ravenclaw.

— A saber — le respondió su amiga.

— Por desgracia, los profesores tampoco tenemos ni idea del contenido de los libros, especialmente de los que hablan del futuro — le informó la profesora McGonagall. — Así que nos es imposible contestar a tu pregunta.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore podría contestarla perfectamente. Seguro que se había leído todos los libros. Se imaginó al director pasando todo el domingo encerrado en su despacho, devorando los libros del futuro y haciendo planes, y sintió una oleada de rabia. Si alguien tenía el derecho a leerlos primero, era él.

**De forma que Harry se había criado con sus tíos maternos. Había pasado diez años con ellos sin comprender por qué motivo sucedían cosas raras a su alrededor, sin que él hiciera nada,**

— Sí que lo hacías — le recordó Hermione.

Harry rodó los ojos.

— Pero no lo sabía.

**y creyendo la versión de los Dursley, que le habían dicho que la cicatriz era consecuencia del accidente de automóvil que se había llevado la vida de sus padres.**

Canuto gruñó. Se encontraba acostado entre Lupin y Tonks, a tan solo un sofá de distancia de Harry.

**Pero más adelante, hacía exactamente un año, Harry había recibido una carta de Hogwarts y así se había enterado de toda la verdad. Ocupó su plaza en el colegio de magia, donde tanto él como su cicatriz se hicieron famosos…**

— Ya lo eran antes — dijo un chico de séptimo de Gryffindor con el que Harry nunca había hablado. — Solo que no te poníamos cara.

— ¿En serio tenemos que leer todo esto? — esta vez fue un Ravenclaw el que se quejó. — Es como un resumen del libro anterior.

— Suficiente — dijo el profesor Snape. — El libro se va a leer al completo, aunque, en mi opinión, algunas partes constituyan una pérdida de tiempo.

Harry estaba seguro de que Snape había dicho eso solo porque sabía que Harry no deseaba leer ese capítulo.

— Estoy de acuerdo con usted, profesor Snape — intervino la profesora Umbridge. Harry notó con asco que la mujer se había vuelto a poner ese lazo negro que parecía una gran mosca sobre su cabeza. — Me temo que este capítulo constituye una pérdida de tiempo. Creo que el director debería reconsiderar la idea de pasar a hechos más relevantes. Incluso, diría yo, pasar directamente al sexto libro.

— ¿El sexto, Dolores? — la interrumpió McGonagall. — En todo caso, habría que pasar al quinto. Apenas estamos en diciembre.

— No sé usted, Minerva, pero yo no creo que estemos en ningún peligro inminente — le reprochó Umbridge. Ambas mujeres se lanzaron miradas desafiantes antes de que la profesora Sprout interviniera:

— No importa lo que opinemos. El profesor Dumbledore ya ha dicho que hay que leer el capítulo al completo.

No parecía contenta, pero sí resignada. Como el director no dijo nada más, Katie se vio obligada a seguir leyendo.

**pero el curso escolar había acabado y él se encontraba otra vez pasando el verano con los Dursley, quienes lo trataban como a un perro que se hubiera revolcado en estiércol.**

— Pobrecito — escuchó a algunas voces murmurar.

A Harry le volvieron a dar ganas de esconderse bajo tierra.

**Los Dursley ni siquiera se habían acordado de que aquel día Harry cumplía doce años. **

Mientras algunos se compadecían de él, Harry notó que Hermione lo miraba de forma extraña.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Oh, nada. Es que nunca me había parado a pensar en lo pequeño que eres.

Ante la expresión de indignado shock de Harry, Hermione se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Ron, que observaba el intercambio con curiosidad, se encogió de hombros.

— Ni idea.

— Me refiero a que cumples los años muy tarde — explicó Hermione con una sonrisa divertida. — Yo los cumplo en septiembre, así que tengo casi un año más que tú. Nunca lo había pensado.

— Eres la mayor del grupo — dijo Ron como si se acabara de dar cuenta. — Tú en septiembre, yo en marzo del siguiente año, Harry en julio. ¡Es verdad que le sacas casi un año!

— Qué observador — dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

— Tú apenas cumplías doce aquel verano y yo ya tenía casi trece — dijo Hermione.

— Bueno — dijo Harry. — La próxima vez que no sepa hacer una redacción para clase, piensa que tengo un año menos que tú y dime las respuestas.

Ron y Ginny se echaron a reír al ver la expresión indignada de Hermione.

— Eh, por esa misma regla, todos vosotros deberíais decirme las respuestas a todos los trabajos que nos mandan — comentó Ginny.

— Si quieres mis respuestas te las doy — replicó Ron. — Pero creo que estás mejor sin ellas.

Mientras tanto, Katie continuaba leyendo.

**No es que él tuviera muchas esperanzas, porque nunca le habían hecho un regalo como Dios manda, y no digamos una tarta… Pero de ahí a olvidarse completamente…**

Harry estaba demasiado distraído hablando con sus amigos como para notar a Arthur y Molly Weasley intercambiando miradas. Cualquiera que los viera tendría claro que Harry iba a tener una gran tarta de cumpleaños el próximo julio.

**En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo: **

—**Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante.**

**Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo.**

Igual de incrédulos estaban todos en el comedor.

— ¿Se acordó de tu cumpleaños? — preguntó Neville, devolviendo a Harry a la lectura.

— ¿Eh? Nah, qué va.

—**Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional —dijo tío Vernon.**

Muchos bufaron.

— Menudo imbécil — dijo Jimmy Peakes.

**Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su estúpida cena. **

Muchos lo miraron con pena, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrándose.

**No había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La empresa de tío Vernon fabricaba taladros.**

— Se me ha olvidado lo que eran — le susurró Romilda Vane a su amiga, quien rió por lo bajo.

—**Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez —dijo tío Vernon—. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú estarás…?**

—**En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.**

—**Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?**

—**Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley esbozó una sonrisa idiota—. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

Ginny fingió que le daban arcadas.

—**¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.**

— Creo que ella es la única a la que le puede parecer adorable — afirmó Bill Weasley.

—**Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Y tú?**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy — dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva.**

— Qué cruel — dijo Cho Chang. Durante unos segundos, Harry y ella se miraron. Entonces, ella le sonrió tímidamente, muy nerviosa, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos volvieron a centrarse en la lectura. No habría podido explicar por qué, pero tras ese pequeño gesto, se sentía más ligero. Para ambos, esa sonrisa se había sentido como un "Lo siento".

—**Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon—. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince…**

—**Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás… **

—**¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible. **

—**¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia.**

Harry aguantó las ganas de reír al ver las expresiones de asco y repelús de muchos de sus compañeros. Incluso el profesor Flitwick tenía cara de haber chupado un limón.

—**¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad.**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy — recitó Harry.**

— Eso es innecesariamente cruel — resopló Hermione. — ¿Para qué te hace repetirlo?

— Para asegurarse de que mi cerebro lo ha procesado y de que no arruinaré su cena especial — dijo Harry con sarcasmo. Después, añadió por lo bajo: — Una pena que Dobby tuviera otros planes.

Ron soltó una risita.

—**Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para la cena. Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?**

—**Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor Mason… Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason…**

— Qué falsa — la criticó Parvati.

—**Perfecto… ¿Dudley?**

—**¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»?**

Muchos se echaron a reír.

— Se ha pasado — dijo Lee Jordan entre carcajadas.

— Qué cursi — rió Susan Bones.

— Es tan cursi que no puedo aguantarlo — dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley, quien parecía entre divertido y asqueado.

**Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Harry podían soportar. Tía Petunia rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo, mientras Harry escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse. **

Ahora podía reírse con ganas sin ningún problema.

—**¿Y tú, niño?**

— ¿Es que nunca te llama por tu nombre? — preguntó una chica de sexto de Gryffindor.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— A veces.

**Al enderezarse, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy — repitió.**

—**Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente—. Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. **

Muchos bufaron e insultaron a Vernon, sin fijarse en la risita que había soltado Harry.

— Es irónico. Creo que nunca se van a olvidar de mí — les dijo a Ron y Hermione en voz baja, haciéndolos reír.

**Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los taladros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca.**

— ¡Oh! Yo he estado allí, es un sitio precioso — le dijo Padma Patil a Terry Boot.

**A Harry aquello no le emocionaba mucho. No creía que los Dursley fueran a quererlo más en Mallorca que en Privet Drive.**

Hermione jadeó.

— Oh, Harry — dijo antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo. Con una nota de pánico, Harry notó que la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras trataba de hacer contacto visual con Ron para pedirle auxilio, pero al chico también parecía haberle pillado por sorpresa ese pensamiento de Harry. Lo máximo que consiguió fue que Ron le pusiera una mano en el hombro (¡Como si fuera él el que necesitaba consuelo en ese momento!).

Harry estaba tan ocupado intentando consolar a Hermione (o, al menos, intentando conseguir que no llorara) que no hizo ni caso al resto del comedor, donde otras muchas personas parecían haberse entristecido al leer esa frase. Algunos murmuraban cosas como "Qué triste", "Con esa familia, mejor que no te quieran" y "Ya ves, imagina acabar como ese tal Dudley".

Canuto se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Harry, donde se dejó caer en su regazo. Le pegó un lametón a Hermione en la mano que logró que la chica se calmara. Con una sonrisa triste hacia Canuto, Hermione se separó de Harry, quien se alegró mucho al ver que sus ojos estaban secos.

—**Bien…, voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú —gruñó a Harry—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia.**

**Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes: «Cumpleaños feliz…, cumpleaños feliz…, me deseo yo mismo…»**

— Estás autocompadeciéndote —le recriminó Ginny.

— No lo niego — admitió Harry.

**No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía. **

— Espera, ¿nadie te mandó nada? — preguntó Dean. — ¿Ni siquiera ellos?

Señaló a Ron y Hermione.

— Ahora lo verás — dijo Harry, quien no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a explicar cosas que se iban a leer en un rato.

**Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al quidditch, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. **

Con alarma, Harry notó que los ojos de Hermione volvían a humedecerse. Ron sonrió ampliamente.

**Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno de los dos le había escrito en todo el verano, a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa.**

— ¿En serio? — dijo Lavender, incrédula. — Pensaba que os habíais hecho súper cercanos, con todo lo que os pasó…

— Y es así — le aseguró Hermione. — Todo tiene una explicación.

— ¿Qué explicación? Os olvidasteis de Potter — bufó Anthony Goldstein. — No me lo esperaba.

— ¡No nos olvidamos! — saltó Ron. — Pasaron cosas… Ahora lo veréis.

— Puedo confirmar que no se olvidaron — declaró Fred, poniéndose en pie. — Ron habló tanto de Harry ese verano que me planteé si solo eran amigos o qué.

Ron le lanzó una almohada a Fred, mientras medio comedor reía a carcajadas. Katie siguió leyendo con una gran sonrisa.

**Un montón de veces había estado a punto de emplear la magia para abrir la jaula de Hedwig y enviarla a Ron y a Hermione con una carta, pero no valía la pena correr el riesgo. A los magos menores de edad no les estaba permitido emplear la magia fuera del colegio. **

— Ya lo sabemos — Zabini rodó los ojos.

**Harry no se lo había dicho a los Dursley; sabía que la única razón por la que no lo encerraban en la alacena debajo de la escalera junto con su varita mágica y su escoba voladora era porque temían que él pudiera convertirlos en escarabajos. **

La mención de la alacena fue suficiente para que a muchos se les borraran las sonrisas.

— Deberían arrestarlos — gruñó Moody.

**Durante las dos primeras semanas, Harry se había divertido murmurando entre dientes palabras sin sentido y viendo cómo Dudley escapaba de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus gordas piernas. **

— Se lo merece — dijo Alicia Spinnet. A su lado, Angelina asentía vigorosamente.

**Pero el prolongado silencio de Ron y Hermione le había hecho sentirse tan apartado del mundo mágico, que incluso el burlarse de Dudley había perdido la gracia…, y ahora Ron y Hermione se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños.**

Hermione volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y, para sorpresa de Harry, Ron se unió al abrazo. Tras unos segundos (en los que Harry sintió su cara arder) se separaron, plenamente conscientes de que todo el comedor los miraba. Muchos miraban a Ron y Hermione como si fueran unos traidores, malos amigos, y a Harry le dieron ganas de estamparles el libro en toda la cara. Ron y Hermione eran lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

**¡Lo que habría dado en aquel momento por recibir un mensaje de Hogwarts, de un mago o una bruja! Casi le habría alegrado ver a su mortal enemigo, Draco Malfoy, para convencerse de que aquello no había sido solamente un sueño…**

— ¿Mortal enemigo? — saltó Malfoy. — Vaya, Potter. No sabía que me tenías tanto miedo.

— Más quisieras — bufó Harry.

**Aunque no todo el curso en Hogwarts resultó divertido. Al final del último trimestre, Harry se había enfrentado cara a cara nada menos que con el mismísimo lord Voldemort. Aun cuando no fuera más que una sombra de lo que había sido en otro tiempo, Voldemort seguía resultando terrorífico, era astuto y estaba decidido a recuperar el poder perdido. **

Y al final lo consiguió, pensó Harry con amargura.

**Por segunda vez, Harry había logrado escapar de las garras de Voldemort, pero por los pelos, y aún ahora, semanas más tarde, continuaba despertándose en mitad de la noche, empapado en un sudor frío, preguntándose dónde estaría Voldemort, recordando su rostro lívido, sus ojos muy abiertos, furiosos…**

A algunos les dieron escalofríos con solo pensarlo. Nadie se rió de Harry por tener pesadillas, si bien él estaba alerta para mandar a tomar viento a quien lo hiciera.

**De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando el seto… y el seto le devolvía la mirada. Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos grandes ojos verdes.**

— Cómo no — dijo Seamus. — Ya empiezan a pasar cosas raras.

— Quizá te lo imaginaste por llevar tantas horas al sol — sugirió Susan Bones.

**Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él en el jardín y Harry se puso de pie de un salto.**

—**Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley, acercándosele con andares de pato. Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sin apartar la vista del lugar por donde habían desaparecido.**

—**Sé qué día es hoy —repitió Dudley a su lado.**

—**Enhorabuena —respondió Harry—. ¡Por fin has aprendido los días de la semana!**

Medio comedor estalló en carcajadas.

— Sublime – George fingió que se limpiaba una lágrima.

De reojo, Harry vio que incluso Malfoy se había reído, aunque había intentado ocultarlo con la mano.

—**Hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo con sorna—. ¿Cómo es que no has recibido postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos?**

— Será capullo — gruñó Ron. Por suerte para él, su madre no lo escuchó.

— Quiero pegarle a tu primo — declaró Dean. Neville asintió.

— Me uno a eso.

Harry se imaginó a Neville enfrentándose sin varita contra Dudley y le dio un escalofrío. Neville acabaría muy mal parado.

—**Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi colegio —contestó Harry con frialdad.**

**Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura. **

—**¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.**

—**Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para prenderle fuego —dijo Harry. **

Muchos bufaron por la impresión, otros rieron a carcajadas.

**Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara gordita. **

—**No…, no puedes… Papá dijo que no harías ma-magia… **

— ¡Ha dicho la palabra prohibida! — exclamó Dennis Creevey con una sonrisa.

**Ha dicho que te echará de casa…, y no tienes otro sitio donde ir…, no tienes amigos con los que quedarte…**

—**¡Abracadabra! —dijo Harry con voz enérgica—. ¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum, patatam!**

—**¡Mamaaaaaaá! —vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la casa—, ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!**

Esta vez, mucha más gente se echó a reír. Harry vio las caras de incredulidad de Malfoy y sus amigos.

— Tiene que ser broma — dijo Draco. — ¿En serio se piensa que eso es magia?

— P-pata de cabra — dijo Hannah Abbott con dificultad debido a la risa, fingiendo utilizar una varita. Justin, que estaba sentado justo enfrente, fingió que el hechizo le había dado y se tiró de espaldas sobre Ernie, quien le asestó un almohadazo en la cabeza.

**Harry pagó caro aquel instante de diversión. Como Dudley y el seto estaban intactos, tía Petunia sabía que Harry no había hecho magia en realidad, pero aun así intentó pegarle en la cabeza con la sartén que tenía a medio enjabonar y Harry tuvo que esquivar el golpe. **

Los que todavía habían estado riendo pararon en seco, muchos con la boca abierta en expresiones de shock. Se escucharon jadeos y exclamaciones, seguidas de un silencio intenso que a Harry se le hizo el más incómodo hasta la fecha.

— Harry… — gimió la señora Weasley, afligida. Arthur se había puesto muy blanco y parecía debatirse entre estar furioso y consternado. Por otro lado, Canuto se había puesto muy, muy tenso sobre el regazo de Harry, y miraba al chico como si lo viera por primera vez. Lupin también tenía una expresión similar.

— Qué fuerte — soltó Zacharías Smith. — No solo lo encierran, ¡le pegan!

— Calla, insensible — le espetó Susan Bones.

— No me pegan — bufó Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándole fijamente. — Si mi tía me hubiera querido dar con la sartén, me habría dado.

— Ahí pone que esquivaste el golpe, no que ella lo desvió a propósito — dijo Lavender con voz queda.

— También pone que Malfoy es mi enemigo mortal y que yo sepa nunca hemos intentado matarnos — replicó Harry.

— Entonces… — dijo la profesora Umbridge. Con solo ver su expresión, Harry sabía que iba a decir algo que lo enfadaría. — ¿Consideras que la palabras del libro no son fiables?

— No he dicho eso — se apresuró a aclarar Harry. — Solo digo que a veces no se usan las palabras correctas.

— Pero en este caso sí — dijo Hermione en un susurro. Solo Ron y Harry la escucharon, por lo que este último no tuvo ningún problema en ignorarla.

— En cualquier caso — intervino la profesora McGonagall — el equipo directivo del colegio no va a permitir que vuelva a suceder algo similar.

Dijo eso mirando directamente a Harry, a quien le pareció una promesa muy difícil de cumplir. Sabía que Dumbledore se las ingeniaría para enviarlo de vuelta a Privet Drive, quisieran los profesores o no.

— Por favor, siga leyendo, señorita Bell — dijo el director. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo y Harry volvió a sentir una oleada de rabia hacia él. Después de lo que habían leído, ¿ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a la cara? ¿Ni de dirigirle la palabra?

**Luego le dio tareas que hacer, asegurándole que no comería hasta que hubiera acabado.**

— Eso no puedes decir que está mal expresado — dijo Romilda Vane.

Harry rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué más da? — dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo que qué más da? — le replicó Ron, también en un susurro. Katie había comenzado a leer. — Te intentó pegar y después te dejó sin comer.

— Pero no me dio — replicó Harry. — Y comí más tarde.

— ¿Y qué? Lo que importa es la intención.

Harry bufó. Si lo importante fuera la intención, él ya estaría muerto.

— De todas formas, no vas a volver allí — le dijo Ron. — Te vienes conmigo a la Madriguera.

Aunque se sentía muy agradecido con Ron y su familia y le encantaría irse a vivir con ellos, una parte de él quería seguir argumentando que en Privet Drive estaba a salvo. No es que tuviera ningún apego por la casa ni por los Dursley. De hecho, en cuanto pudiera irse, lo haría sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Pero por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, sentía la necesidad de mostrar a los demás que los Dursley no habían sido tan malos con él, aunque fuera mentira.

**Mientras Dudley no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo y comer helados, Harry limpió las ventanas, lavó el coche, cortó el césped, recortó los arriates, podó y regó los rosales y dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín. **

— Guau — dijo Colin, con los ojos muy abiertos.

**El sol ardiente le abrasaba la nuca. Harry sabía que no tenía que haber picado el anzuelo de Dudley, pero éste le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que él estaba pensando…, que quizá tampoco en Hogwarts tuviera amigos.**

— Oh, Harry, no — dijo Hermione con tristeza.

— No te preocupes, esa misma noche supe la verdad — le susurró Harry.

**«Tendrían que ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter», pensaba sin compasión, echando abono a los arriates, con la espalda dolorida y el sudor goteándole por la cara.**

No me vieron, pensó Harry abatido, pero lo están leyendo.

**Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba tía Petunia.**

—**¡Entra! ¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos!**

**Fue un alivio para Harry entrar en la sombra de la reluciente cocina. Encima del frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada con violetas de azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado chisporroteaba en el horno.**

— Qué hambre — se escuchó decir a un Slytherin de tercero.

— Acabamos de desayunar — le recordó un chico rubio que estaba sentado a su lado. A Harry le recordaron mucho a Ron y Hermione, aunque físicamente no se parecían en nada.

—**¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! —le dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa. Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón.**

— ¿Pan y queso? ¿Qué clase de cena es esa? — exclamó la profesora Sprout.

— Ahora entiendo muchas cosas — bufó la señora Pomfrey.

— No me extraña que este tan delgado cada vez que viene después del verano — le dijo George a Fred en voz baja, aunque Harry alcanzó a oírlo. Las ganas de coger el libro y echar a correr eran cada vez más intensas. Definitivamente, los capítulos con los Dursley se le hacían los más difíciles.

**Harry se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, tía Petunia le quitó el plato.**

—**¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!**

— Qué hija de perra.

— ¡Jordan! — gritó la profesora McGonagall.

— ¡Pero si es la verdad!

— Modera tu lenguaje.

Harry pensó que si tía Petunia estuviera en el comedor, se habría desmayado al escuchar todo lo que se estaba diciendo de ella y su familia.

**Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon.**

—**Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y…**

— ¿Y qué? — preguntó un chico de primero de Hufflepuff.

— Eso es una amenaza — declaró Ernie Macmillan.

Harry rodó los ojos. ¡Claro que era una amenaza! Pero a ellos debería importarles lo más mínimo los métodos de castigo de Vernon. Parecía que todos estaban asumiendo que le pegaba palizas o algo así. Vale, no lo cuidaban, no le dejaban comer tanto como a Dudley y de vez en cuando le caía algún golpe. ¿Y qué? No era para tanto, ¿verdad?

Con solo mirar alrededor, sabía que nadie estaría de acuerdo con él si decía todo eso en voz alta.

**Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama. El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.**

— ¿Qué diablos? — soltó Seamus. — ¿Quién estaba en tu cama?

— ¡Sera la cosa con ojos del seto! — exclamó una niña de primero de Ravenclaw.

— El capítulo acaba aquí — dijo Katie, marcando la página antes de bajar del atril.

— ¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente? — preguntó Dumbledore.

— Yo me ofrezco voluntaria — habló, para sorpresa de Harry, la profesora Trelawney. — Vaticino que este será un capítulo emocionante.

Se levantó, tomó el libro y leyó con un tono fantasmagórico que hizo rodar los ojos a muchos alumnos:

— El siguiente capítulo tiene por título: **La advertencia de Dobby.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

**Oh, cuánta razón tiene Trelawney... ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, decídmelo con un review :3 Y si no os ha gustado, decidlo también jajaja. En este cap se hablan de temas delicados y me interesa mucho saber vuestra opinión. **

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Os recuerdo que subo capítulo una vez por semana, todos los domingos por la mañana. Bye!**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**francescadiazfalocco:** Hola! Fuiste el primer review jajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! :3

**guest: **Hey! Se te adelantaron por poco :( Pero casi, segundo review, te llevas el premio de plata (?) Gracias por tu comentario :D

**carlos29: **Hola! Tercer review, aquí acaba el podio (?) Te llevas el premio de bronce jajaja. Un saludo! Y gracias por el review!

**CH-Hyacinth: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras :3 La relación de Harry y Ginny me interesa mucho hacerla bien. Hay que pensar que aunque para nosotros pase mucho tiempo entre libros, para ellos son apenas unos días. Leyendo la piedra filosofal se cargaron 8 capítulos el primer día y 9 el segundo. Eso, añadido a que Harry estaba coladito por Cho al comenzar, hace que desarrollar la relación de Harry y Ginny sea complicado. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el ritmo que lleva :D No quiero que sea en plan "Harry se olvida de Cho mágicamente y se enamora de Ginny en dos días", porque no sería realista XD Nos vemos!

** .G:** Hola! Sé cuánto has esperado por este momento, porque yo he esperado el mismo tiempo! XD Recuerdo tu usuario de cuando subía los primeros caps :3 Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! Y sí, este libro abre mucho las posibilidades de unir a Harry y Ginny. En el sexto libro, después de lo que pasa con Sirius y tal, Harry y Ginny se acercan tanto durante el verano precisamente porque ella comprende cómo se siente el tener a Voldy manipulándote. En cierto sentido, la cámara secreta sienta las bases de lo que será la relación de ambos, porque permite que Ginny entienda a Harry como nadie más puede hacerlo. (Nótese que soy muy fan de la pareja XD). En fin, ya me callo. Nos vemos! :D

**Sjvm00:** Hey! :D Cuidado, me has sacado un tema del que podría escribir un libro si quisiera jajaja. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo: en muchos fics, pintan a Dumbledore como si fuera un demonio, un manipulador que ha jugado con las vidas de todos o algo así. A veces disfruto mucho leyendo ese tipo de fics porque dan un punto de vista diferente. Pero en mi opinión, Dumbledore no es ni un ángel ni un demonio. Es un hombre cuyas decisiones afectan a mucha gente y que ha cometido errores muy graves, no por ser mala persona, sino por no saber juzgar bien la situación o darle prioridad a lo que debería tenerla (por ejemplo, poner a Harry con los Dursley lo protege de Voldemort, pero la prioridad debería ser el bienestar de Harry, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Voldemort durante esos diez años ni siquiera tenía poder para intentar acercarse a Harry.) No te preocupes: no voy a demonizar a Dumbledore ni justificar todo lo que ha hecho, sino a mostrarlo como lo que es: una persona que comete errores. Espero conseguir hacerlo bien! Nos vemos, y gracias por tu review! :3

**Lupin:** Holi! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer cap. Lo de Sirius y Remus a mí también me gustó mucho, creo que era muy necesario que los tres pasaran un momento así, juntos, sin presiones :D Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap te haya gustado también, nos vemos! :3

**Xiomara 005:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Y por favor, no te disculpes por escribir reviews largos, me encantan *w* jajaja. Como le decía a CH-Hyacinth por ahí arriba, la relación de Harry y Ginny la estoy cuidando mucho, precisamente por lo que tú dices: igual que las reacciones quiero que sean naturales y realistas, también quiero que lo sean las relaciones que se creen entre personajes! :D Que no se enamoren mágicamente el uno del otro en dos días ni nada por el estilo. Que pase de forma natural! Gracias de nuevo :3 Nos vemos!

**Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy:** Hola! A mí también me ilusiona mucho empezar el segundo libro, aunque si tuviera que elegir un solo libro... Creo que el que más ilusión me hace escribir es el quinto! Es donde se pasa de pasado a futuro y creo que va a ser muy, muy emocionante :D Gracias por tu review, nos vemos! :3

**PadsGZ12:** Hey! No te haces una idea de la ilusión que me ha hecho tu comentario jajaja. 1- porque eres de las personas que comentaba desde el principio del fic, 2- porque lo que has dicho de la calidad de la escritura me ha llegado a la patata, y 3- porque has dicho que te descargas los caps y ahhhh! jajaja Me alegra que te esté gustando. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**Cat: **Holi! :D Eso que has dicho es muy cierto jajaja. Es que a ver, ¿cuándo se suelen escribir historias sobre la vida de alguien? Una vez que ha muerto. También hay gente que escribe su autobiografía, pero eso no le pega a Harry, ¿verdad? Y teniendo en cuenta que Harry "tendrá un rol importante en la guerra" según lo que les dijeron en el primer cap, normal que Hermione quiera asegurarse de que a su amigo no se lo ha cargado Voldy XD En fin, gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos! :D

**Chloe Rambaldi:** Hola! "De un día para otro pasan de no hablarse mucho a jurarse amor eterno" con esto has explicado perfectamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza cuando pensé cómo quería que evolucionara el Hinny. Quiero que sea natural y realista, aunque implique hacerlo más lento, para que no parezca que la relación sale de la nada. Y sí, tienes toda la razón, yo también siento que mucha gente olvida que el trío vivió una guerra cuando escriben sobre el futuro. No digo que haya que amargarles la vida a los pobres, pero sí hay rasgos de su personalidad que se deben ver afectados. Es un tema complicado de llevar, pero espero hacer un trabajo decente! xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos :D

**Klara Potter:** Hola! Bufff cuando llegue el cuatro libro van a sufrir muchísimo! La cámara secreta a su lado va a parecer un libro para niños XD Por el simple hecho de que el cuarto libro tiene la muerte de Cedric, que con eso bastará para hacerles sufrir mucho a todos muahahaha. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, bye!

**edwinguerrave:** Hola! :D Gracias por tu comentario! Sí, este libro va a traer mucha polémica, va a ser interesante ver cómo reaccionan a ciertas cosas. Un saludo! :3

**Draci:** Holi! Jajajaja no te lo niego. Hay un juego que te dice cuántas veces se menciona cada personaje en los libros. El nombre de Draco Malfoy sale 1198 veces. El de Ginny, 771. Aunque Ginny sea la media naranja de Harry, no se puede negar que piensa demasiado en Draco jajaja. Mil gracias por tu review, un saludo! :D

**BellaBlackEvans: **Hola! Te deseo mucha suerte con tu historia! :3 Pensé si escribir la conversación de Ron con su familia o no, pero decidí no hacerlo porque creo que dejarlo un poco en el aire es más efectivo. Lo importante de la conversación no es tanto qué palabras se digan, sino el efecto que tenga. Ver a Ron más relajado después, más a gusto consigo mismo, más tranquilo, sabiendo que ha hablado de sus inseguridades con su familia y que lo han apoyado, es más efectivo (para mí) que escribir la escena palabra por palabra. Puede que escribirla hubiera quedado mejor, pero en el momento me pareció buena idea dejarla así xD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3


	3. La advertencia de Dobby

**Buenos días a todos! Bienvenidos un domingo más a esta historia! :D **

**Para empezar, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas! Gracias especialmente a todos los que habéis dejado review: carlos29, Draci, Terremoto2005, Chloe Rambaldi, Lupin (espero que te haya ido bien el examen!), DarkBehemot13, Guest, Sjvm00, Klara Potter, Zero, CH-Hyacinth y Naca, y también a Hope-Cassiopeia-Stark27 por su review en Hogwarts Lee HP I! Mención especial a Zero por comentar en cada cap, tus reviews me han alegrado la semana XD**

**Esta semana no hago respuestas individuales porque voy con el tiempo cortito (tengo examen T_T deseadme suerte!). **

**Ahora sí, a leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama. El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.**_

— _¿Qué diablos? __— soltó Seamus. — ¿Quién estaba en tu cama?_

— _¡Sera la cosa con ojos del seto! — exclamó una niña de primero de Ravenclaw. _

— _El capítulo acaba aquí — dijo Katie, marcando la página antes de bajar del atril._

— _¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente? — preguntó Dumbledore. _

— _Yo me ofrezco voluntaria — habló, para sorpresa de Harry, la profesora Trelawney. — Vaticino que este será un capítulo emocionante._

_Se levantó, tomó el libro y leyó con un tono fantasmagórico que hizo rodar los ojos a muchos alumnos:_

— _El siguiente capítulo tiene por título: __**La advertencia de Dobby.**_

— Al fin vamos a saber quién es ese tal Dobby — gruñó una chica de sexto.

La profesora la miró mal por interrumpir, antes de aclararse la garganta y seguir leyendo en voz teatral.

**Harry no gritó, pero estuvo a punto. La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. En aquel mismo instante, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había estado vigilando por la mañana desde el seto del jardín.**

La niña de primero de Ravenclaw sonrió.

— Por esa descripción, yo diría que es un elfo doméstico — aventuró Terry Boot.

Muchos asintieron.

**La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor.**

—**¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

Fred bufó para ocultar una risita.

**Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas.**

— Sí, definitivamente es un elfo doméstico — afirmó Susan Bones. — ¿Pero qué hacía allí?

—**Esto…, hola —saludó Harry, azorado.**

—**Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abajo—, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, señor… Es un gran honor…**

—**Gra-gracias —respondió Harry, que avanzando pegado a la pared alcanzó la silla del escritorio y se sentó. **

— ¿Te daba miedo un simple elfo doméstico? — se burló Zabini. Para más inri, no fue el único que lo hizo, ya que muchos alumnos (incluidos algunos de Gryffindor) también habían soltado risitas.

— ¡Claro que no! Pero no sabía lo que era ni qué hacía en mi habitación— se defendió Harry.

La profesora Trelawney siguió leyendo.

**A su lado estaba Hedwig, dormida en su gran jaula.**

**Quiso preguntarle «¿Qué es usted?», pero pensó que sonaría demasiado grosero, así que dijo:**

—**¿Quién es usted?**

— Qué educado — rió Parvati.

—**Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura. **

—**¿De verdad? —dijo Harry—. Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico.**

— Solo es un elfo doméstico. ¿Qué más da que seas descortés? — bufó Nott, con quien Harry no había querido ni cruzar miradas desde el incidente en la lechucería. Cada vez que lo miraba, recordaba a ese encapuchado amenazándolo.

— Que sea un elfo doméstico no significa que no tenga sentimientos — replicó Hermione. — Creo firmemente que los elfos domésticos deberían ser tratados con respeto. Deberían tener un salario y vivir con libertad. Además…

— Creo que no has hablado con un elfo doméstico en tu vida — la interrumpió Nott. — A ellos les gusta vivir así.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero la profesora Trelawney siguió leyendo inmediatamente, interrumpiendo a la chica.

**De la sala de estar llegaban las risitas falsas de tía Petunia. El elfo bajó la cabeza. **

—**Estoy encantado de conocerlo —se apresuró a añadir Harry—. Pero, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial?**

— Eres muy raro — dijo Lavender. Ante la expresión confundida de Harry, la chica explicó: — Te das cuenta de que puedes hablar con serpientes y lo primero que haces es preguntarles sobre su vida. Te encuentras un elfo doméstico en tu habitación y decides hablar con él como si nada.

— Pero eso es lo lógico, ¿no? — intervino Luna. — ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer para averiguar qué hacía allí el elfo doméstico?

— Yo habría gritado — confesó Parvati.

— Si me encuentro un elfo en mi habitación, lo último que hago es sentarme amablemente a escucharlo — comentó Lee. — O me dice inmediatamente quién lo envía o lo echo de una patada.

— ¡Eso es cruel! — exclamó Hermione. A nadie más pareció importarle el comentario de Lee.

—**Sí, señor —contestó Dobby con franqueza—. Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor…, no es fácil, señor… Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar…**

—**Siéntese —dijo Harry educadamente, señalando la cama.**

**Para consternación suya, el elfo rompió a llorar, y además, ruidosamente. **

—**¡Sen-sentarme! —gimió—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida…**

Harry se estremeció al escuchar el tono teatral de la profesora de adivinación, quien fingía llorar como si fuera Dobby. La profesora Umbridge miraba a Trelawney con cara de asco y, por una vez en su vida, Harry sintió que Umbridge y él estaban de acuerdo en algo.

**A Harry le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente. **

— ¿Pensarían que Harry estaba llorando? — dijo Dean, a quien la idea parecía hacerle gracia.

— O que los estaba boicoteando a propósito — sugirió Seamus.

—**Lo siento —murmuró—, no quise ofenderle.**

—**¡Ofender a Dobby! —repuso el elfo con voz disgustada—. A Dobby ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara…, como si fuera un igual.**

— ¿Veis? — se quejó Hermione. — ¡Los elfos domésticos también quieren ser respetados!

— Dobby es especial, Hermione — le recordó Ron. — Es el único elfo al que he visto actuar así.

— ¿Y has visto muchos elfos domésticos en tu vida? — replicó la chica. Ron se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Bueno, no muchos — confesó. — Pero que yo sepa, la gran mayoría quieren servir a sus familias.

Hermione bufó y le dio la espalda a Ron, quien rodó los ojos.

**Harry, procurando hacer «¡chss!» sin dejar de parecer hospitalario, indicó a Dobby un lugar en la cama, y el elfo se sentó hipando. Parecía un muñeco grande y muy feo. **

Se escucharon risas, así como algunos comentarios de gente que sentía lástima por Dobby.

**Por fin consiguió reprimirse y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry, mirándole con devoción.**

— Lo que faltaba — bufó un Slytherin de séptimo. — Otro fan de Potter.

Sin que Harry lo supiera, el profesor Snape estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—**Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados —dijo Harry, intentando animarle.**

Harry cruzó miradas con Malfoy, quien se había mantenido callado desde que Dobby había entrado en escena. Harry no podía imaginarse lo extraño que debía ser escuchar a tu elfo doméstico adorar a tu peor enemigo.

Sin embargo, ese último comentario parecía haber molestado a Draco, cuya mirada estaba llena de rabia. Harry fingió que no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo, había sido el propio Dobby quien se había marchado de casa de los Malfoy para advertir a Harry. Si él había acabado dándole la libertad, era solo porque había visto lo mal que lo trataba Lucius Malfoy.

**Dobby negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes con la cabeza contra la ventana, gritando: «¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!»**

—**No…, ¿qué está haciendo? —Harry dio un bufido, se acercó al elfo de un salto y tiró de él hasta devolverlo a la cama. **

Muchos se hacían la misma pregunta que Harry. Los que tenían experiencia con elfos domésticos comprendían lo que estaba haciendo Dobby y sentían pena por él.

**Hedwig se acababa de despertar dando un fortísimo chillido y se puso a batir las alas furiosamente contra las barras de la jaula.**

— Pobrecita — murmuró Ginny.

—**Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor —explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un poco bizco—. Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor.**

—**¿Su familia?**

—**La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre.**

— Si tiene familia, ¿qué hace en casa de Harry? — preguntó Wood, confundido. Nadie supo responderle.

—**¿Y saben que está aquí? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Dobby se estremeció.**

—**No, no, señor, no… Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a enterarse.**

— Oh, no — gimió Hermione. Esta vez no fue ella sola. Muchos encontraron ese castigo demasiado duro.

—**Pero ¿no advertirán que se ha pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno? **

—**Dobby lo duda, señor. Dobby siempre se está castigando por algún motivo, señor. Lo dejan de mi cuenta, señor. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a algún castigo adicional.**

— Qué asquerosos — dijo Daphne Greengrass, de Slytherin. Harry se preguntó qué diría la chica si supiera de qué familia estaba hablando.

—**Pero ¿por qué no los abandona? ¿Por qué no huye?**

—**Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su familia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby… Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor.**

— O no — murmuró Harry, sacándole una sonrisa a Ron y Hermione.

**Harry lo miró fijamente.**

—**Y yo que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas aquí —dijo—. **

— Es igual que con la serpiente — bufó Ron. — Deja de comparar tu vida con la de elfos domésticos y serpientes del zoo, ¿vale?

— Lo peor es que no hay mucha diferencia entre ellos — dijo Lavender. — Un poco más y Harry tiene peor vida que el elfo.

— ¡Eh! Que a mí no me hacen pillarme las orejas en el horno, no compares.

**Lo que me cuenta hace que los Dursley parezcan incluso humanos. ¿Y nadie puede ayudarle? ¿Puedo hacer algo?**

**Casi al instante, Harry deseó no haber dicho nada. Dobby se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud.**

— Los Dursley se van a enfadar — dijo, nerviosa, una niña de primero de Hufflepuff que se mordía las uñas.

—**Por favor —susurró Harry desesperado—, por favor, no haga ruido. Si los Dursley le oyen, si se enteran de que está usted aquí…**

—**Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby… Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad…**

Harry gimió, a la vez que se escuchaban muchas risitas. Si bien algunos parecían estar de acuerdo con Dobby, la gran mayoría consideraba que esa devoción era demasiado exagerada.

**Harry, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo:**

—**Sea lo que fuere lo que ha oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras. Ni siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Hogwarts, es Hermione, ella…**

**Pero se detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar en Hermione.**

Hermione soltó un gemido antes de volver a lanzarse a los brazos de Harry, quien, de nuevo, entró en pánico. Con una mano le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Hermione, mientras con otra tiraba de la túnica de Ron para que lo auxiliara. Por suerte, esta vez Ron se apiadó de él y trató de consolar a Hermione cogiéndole la mano y dándole unas palmaditas suaves en el hombro. Eventualmente, Hermione se separó de Harry y, tras murmurar una disculpa, volvió a centrarse en la lectura. Harry no habría podido describir con palabras lo aliviado que se sentía al ver que Hermione no había llorado.

Lo que no notó fue que, si bien Hermione lo soltó a él, no hizo lo mismo con la mano de Ron.

—**Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos—. Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**

— Me temo que ahora sí que lo hace — intervino Umbridge. — Ahora, cuenta mentiras para llamar la atención.

— ¿Mentiras? — saltó George. — ¿Entonces por qué estamos leyendo esto, si son mentiras?

A Harry le sorprendió el tono de George, que estaba lejos de ser su usual tono bromista.

— Señor Weasley, muestre un poco de respeto — le espetó Umbridge. — Y, como ya dije en su momento, que vaya a suceder una guerra no significa que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado haya regresado este pasado junio, ni que Potter haya luchado contra él. Todo eso son falacias, en mi opinión.

Varias personas protestaron, pero nadie más alto ni más claro que George, quien insultó a Umbridge y le hizo un gesto muy grosero con la mano.

— ¡Castigado, señor Weasley! — gritó Umbridge. — Y cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

— El sistema de puntos no funciona, Dolores — le recordó amablemente la profesora McGonagall. — Sybill, ¿querrías seguir leyendo?

— Por supuesto.

Antes de que a Umbridge le diera tiempo a protestar, la profesora Trelawney continuó la lectura.

—**¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.**

**Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:**

—**¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!**

Harry se sorprendió al ver que a la profesora ni le tembló la voz al leer el nombre de Voldemort.

—**¡Perdón! —se apresuró a decir—. Sé de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta que se diga…, mi amigo Ron…**

**Se detuvo. También era doloroso pensar en Ron.**

— Oh — exclamó Ron, sorprendido. Durante un momento, Harry y él se miraron, incómodos, hasta que Hermione bufó, cogió a cada uno de un brazo y los estampó el uno contra el otro. Canuto, quien había estado en el regazo de Harry, se vio obligado a levantarse.

— ¡Auch! — se quejó Ron a la vez que su frente impactaba contra la cabeza de Harry.

— ¡Hermione! — bufó Harry, frotándose la zona adolorida.

— Harry se pasó el verano entero pensando que lo habías olvidado — dijo ella, mirando fijamente a Ron. — Así que ahora lo abrazas.

— Pero ya sabe la verdad — replicó Ron, aunque a la vez pasaba los brazos alrededor de Harry y para darle varias palmadas en la espalda.

— Me da igual — replicó Hermione.

— Venga, ea, ya está — dijo Harry, quien también le había dado varias palmadas en la espalda a Ron antes de separarse de él. — ¿Contenta?

— No — bufó ella. — ¿Por qué no sois capaces de daros un abrazo sin pegaros una paliza al mismo tiempo?

— ¿Paliza? No nos damos fuerte — se defendió Harry.

— Asúmelo, Hermione — intervino Dean. — Así se abrazan los hombres, ¿a que sí?

Se lanzó a abrazar a Seamus, quien, por la fuerza del impacto, cayó de lado sobre Neville. Mientras Dean le pegaba fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Seamus y éste gritaba, el pobre Neville trataba de salir de debajo de los dos amigos y medio comedor se echaba a reír.

Cuando Seamus, con la cara muy roja, consiguió que Dean dejara de pegarle, la profesora Trelawney siguió leyendo.

**Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros.**

—**Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas…, y que Harry Potter escapó nuevamente.**

— ¿Cómo se ha enterado de eso? — preguntó Hannah Abbott. Ernie se encogió de hombros.

**Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**

—**¡Ay, señor! —exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! **

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

**¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts.**

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó un chico de segundo de Hufflepuff. Muchos estudiantes de cursos inferiores parecían confundidos, pero todos los que habían estado aquel año en Hogwarts podían intuir lo que Dobby estaba advirtiendo.

**Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon.**

—**¿Qué-qué? —tartamudeó Harry—. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no pertenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts.**

— Imagina que lo único que te ilusione sea volver al colegio — le dijo Jimmy Peakes a Ritchie Coote. Por desgracia, lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry lo escuchara y soltara un bufido. Canuto le lamió la mano, como diciendo "Yo te entiendo".

—**No, no, no —chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. **

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — exclamó un chico de segundo de Slytherin.

Los miembros de la Orden estaban extremadamente serios, pero nadie les prestaba atención.

**Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal.**

A Ginny le dio un escalofrío.

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

—**Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia —susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo—. Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!**

Los alumnos mayores tenían semblantes serios, mientras los más jóvenes parecían sentir mucha curiosidad y un poco de alarma.

—**¿Qué cosas terribles? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry—. ¿Quién las está tramando?**

Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ginny hacía una mueca. Con disimulo, estiró el brazo para tocarle el brazo. Ella se giró, tan pálida que sus pecas resaltaban muchísimo contra su piel. Se miraron durante unos segundos y ella asintió, dando a entender que estaba bien. Harry le devolvió el gesto y soltó su brazo.

**Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared.**

—**¡Está bien! —gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo—. No puede decirlo, lo comprendo. Pero ¿por qué ha venido usted a avisarme? —Un pensamiento repentino y desagradable lo sacudió—. ¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Vol…, perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿verdad? Basta con que asiente o niegue con la cabeza —añadió apresuradamente, porque Dobby ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra la pared.**

**Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.**

—**No, no se trata de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor.**

Ron arqueó la ceja y miró a Harry, quien se inclinó para susurrarle:

— No era Voldemort, era Tom Riddle. En teoría era una pista.

— Ah — asintió Ron, quien no parecía estar de acuerdo con las "pistas" de Dobby.

**Pero Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista. Harry, sin embargo, estaba completamente desorientado.**

—**Él no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad?**

Algunos jadearon, asustados con solo pensarlo.

**Dobby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.**

—**Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más podría provocar que en Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir que, además, allí está Dumbledore. ¿Sabe usted quién es Dumbledore?**

**Dobby hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.**

—**Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts. **

Esta vez, Harry miró directamente a Malfoy para ver su reacción. Se habría echado a reír al ver su cara de asco si no fuera porque sabía que los Malfoy harían cualquier cosa para quitar a Dumbledore del poder.

**Dobby lo sabe, señor. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero, señor —la voz de Dobby se transformó en un apresurado susurro—, hay poderes que Dumbledore no…, poderes que ningún mago honesto…**

**Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de la cama, cogió la lámpara de la mesa de Harry y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos.**

— Oh, no — gimió Lavender. — Pobre.

— ¿Seguís defendiendo que los elfos domésticos son felices viviendo así? — replicó Hermione, molesta.

Nadie le quiso responder.

**En el piso inferior se hizo un silencio repentino. Dos segundos después, Harry, con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, oyó que tío Vernon se acercaba, explicando en voz alta:**

—**¡Dudley debe de haberse dejado otra vez el televisor encendido, el muy tunante!**

— Buena excusa — dijo Angelina.

—**¡Rápido! ¡En el ropero! —dijo Harry, empujando a Dobby, cerrando la puerta y echándose en la cama en el preciso instante en que giraba el pomo de la puerta.**

—**¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó tío Vernon rechinando los dientes, su cara espantosamente cerca de la de Harry—. Acabas de arruinar el final de mi chiste sobre el jugador japonés de golf… ¡Un ruido más, y desearás no haber nacido, mocoso!**

— El que va a desear no haber nacido es él, cuando acabemos de leer — bufó Ron. Canuto, quien se había acomodado sobre un cojín junto a Harry, soltó un fuerte gruñido.

**Tío Vernon salió de la habitación pisando fuerte con sus pies planos. Harry, temblando, abrió la puerta del armario y dejó salir a Dobby.**

— Temblando… — gimió la señora Weasley. Harry deseaba que el libro no diera tantos detalles.

—**¿Se da cuenta de lo que es vivir aquí? —le dijo—. ¿Ve por qué debo volver a Hogwarts? Es el único lugar donde tengo…, bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos.**

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry la cortó.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que tengo amigos.

—**¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter? —preguntó maliciosamente. **

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? — exclamó Oliver Wood.

—**Supongo que habrán estado… ¡Un momento! —dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito? **

**Dobby cambió los pies de posición.**

—**Harry Potter no debe enfadarse con Dobby. Dobby pensó que era lo mejor… **

—**¿Ha interceptado usted mis cartas?**

— Eso es ilegal — comentó Tonks, más por costumbre debido a su trabajo que porque le importara.

—**Dobby las tiene aquí, señor —dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de Harry, extrajo un grueso fajo de sobres del almohadón que llevaba puesto. Harry pudo distinguir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, los irregulares trazos de Ron, y hasta un garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.**

— ¿Veis? Ahí tenéis la explicación — dijo Ron en voz alta.

**Dobby, inquieto, miró a Harry y parpadeó.**

—**Harry Potter no debe enfadarse… Dobby pensaba… que si Harry Potter creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado… Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor.**

— Qué cruel — se quejó Katie.

— Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero… — dijo Alicia, dudosa.

Canuto gruñía por lo bajo, de forma que Harry le acarició las orejas para calmarlo un poco. Si Sirius se encontraba con Dobby, Harry estaba seguro de que sería de todo menos agradable.

**Harry no escuchaba. Se abalanzó sobre las cartas, pero Dobby lo esquivó. **

—**Harry Potter las tendrá, señor, si le da a Dobby su palabra de que no volverá a Hogwarts. ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señor! **

— ¿Pero qué más le da a ese elfo que Potter venga a Hogwarts o no? — dijo un alumno de tercero. — ¡No le afecta para nada!

Muchos asintieron, de acuerdo con él.

—**¡Iré! —dijo Harry enojado—. ¡Déme las cartas de mis amigos!**

—**Entonces, Harry Potter no le deja a Dobby otra opción —dijo apenado el elfo. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Dobby se había lanzado como una flecha hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la había abierto y había bajado las escaleras corriendo.**

— ¡No! — exclamaron muchos.

— A Potter le van a cortar la cabeza — soltó Zacharias Smith. A Harry le sorprendió ver lo metido que estaba en la historia.

**Con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño, Harry salió detrás de él, intentando no hacer ruido. Saltó los últimos seis escalones, cayó como un gato sobre la alfombra del recibidor y buscó a Dobby. Del comedor venía la voz de tío Vernon que decía:**

—… **señor Mason, cuéntele a Petunia aquella divertida anécdota de los fontaneros americanos, se muere de ganas de oírla…**

— Qué falsos los dos — se quejó Parvati. A su lado, Lavender estaba inclinada hacia delante en el asiento y parecía ansiosa por saber lo que iba a suceder.

**Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la cocina, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.**

**El pudín magistral de tía Petunia, el montículo de nata y violetas de azúcar, flotaba cerca del techo. Dobby estaba en cuclillas sobre el armario que había en un rincón.**

—**No —rogó Harry con voz ronca—. Se lo ruego…, me matarán… **

Aunque nadie lo dijo en voz alta, algunas personas se preguntaron cuan exagerada era esa frase, o si realmente Harry consideraba que su vida estaba en peligro con los Dursley. Canuto volvió a gruñir, por lo que Harry le susurró que se tranquilizara.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que Snape estaba teniendo una crisis existencial en aquel mismo momento. Cuantas más pruebas había de que Potter no era el niño mimado que él creía, más se hundía en la miseria. Ya no sabía qué pensar.

—**Harry Potter debe prometer que no irá al colegio.**

—**Dobby…, por favor… **

—**Dígalo, señor… **

—**¡No puedo!**

—**Entonces Dobby tendrá que hacerlo, señor, por el bien de Harry Potter.**

**El pudín cayó al suelo con un estrépito capaz de provocar un infarto. **

— Esto demuestra que no fui yo quien hizo aquel hechizo — dijo Harry en voz alta, para que el ministro lo escuchara.

— Efectivamente — afirmó McGonagall. — Y estoy segura de que el elfo en cuestión no tendrá problemas en confirmar que los hechos que se cuentan en el libro fueron reales.

Fudge puso cara de haber tragado algo muy amargo, mientras Umbridge estaba roja de ira.

**El plato se hizo añicos y la nata salpicó ventanas y paredes. Dando un chasquido como el de un látigo, Dobby desapareció.**

**Del comedor llegaron unos alaridos y tío Vernon entró de sopetón en la cocina y halló a Harry paralizado por el susto y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con los restos del pudín de tía Petunia.**

Algunos soltaron risitas.

**Al principio le pareció que tío Vernon aún podría disimular el desastre («nuestro sobrino, ya ven…, está muy mal…, se altera al ver a desconocidos, así que lo tenemos en el piso de arriba…»). **

Canuto ladró fuertemente, haciendo saltar a Dean y Seamus, que estaban cerca. Harry le volvió a acariciar las orejas para tranquilizarlo.

**Llevó a los impresionados Mason de nuevo al comedor, prometió a Harry que, en cuanto se fueran, lo desollaría vivo, y le puso una fregona en las manos. **

— ¿Lo desollaría? — exclamó Colin Creevey con los ojos como platos. Canuto volvió a ladrar.

— Tranquilo — le susurró Harry.

— ¿Está domesticado, no? — preguntó Seamus. — No es por nada, pero me está dando mal rollo.

— Sí, no te preocupes — respondió Harry rápidamente. Mantuvo una mano sobre la cabeza de Canuto, quien estaba muy enfadado.

**Tía Petunia sacó helado del congelador y Harry, todavía temblando, se puso a fregar la cocina.**

— Pobrecito — dijo alguien de séptimo. Harry comenzaba a odiar esa palabra.

**Tío Vernon podría haberlo solucionado de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por la lechuza.**

— ¿Hedwig hizo algo? — preguntó Lavender, sorprendida. Harry negó con la cabeza.

**En el preciso instante en que tía Petunia estaba ofreciendo a sus invitados unos bombones de menta, una lechuza penetró por la ventana del comedor, dejó caer una carta sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason y volvió a salir. La señora Mason gritó como una histérica y huyó de la casa exclamando algo sobre los locos. **

Muchos se echaron a reír, especialmente los nacidos de muggles que comprendían lo extraño que debió ser eso para la señora Mason.

**El señor Mason se quedó sólo lo suficiente para explicarles a los Dursley que su mujer tenía pánico a los pájaros de cualquier tipo y tamaño, y para preguntarles si aquélla era su forma de gastar bromas.**

— Qué casualidad — rió Cho Chang.

— Más bien, qué mala suerte — añadió Terry Boot.

**Harry estaba en la cocina, agarrado a la fregona para no caerse, cuando tío Vernon avanzó hacia él con un destello demoníaco en sus ojos diminutos.**

—**¡Léela! —dijo hecho una furia y blandiendo la carta que había dejado la lechuza—. ¡Vamos, léela!**

**Harry la cogió. No se trataba de ninguna felicitación por su cumpleaños.**

— Será una nota del ministerio — explicó Roger Davies.

**Estimado Señor Potter:**

**Hemos recibido la información de que un hechizo levitatorio ha sido usado en su lugar de residencia esta misma noche a las nueve y doce minutos.**

**Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero).**

**Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos).**

**¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones!**

**Afectuosamente,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia**

**Ministerio de Magia**

— ¿Entonces podemos usar magia una vez sin que nos echen? — preguntó una chica de tercero. — ¡Genial!

— No lo hagas — le recomendó su amiga.

**Harry levantó la vista de la carta y tragó saliva.**

—**No nos habías dicho que no se te permitía hacer magia fuera del colegio —dijo tío Vernon, con una chispa de rabia en los ojos—. Olvidaste mencionarlo… Un grave descuido, me atrevería a decir…**

— Oh, no — dijo Fleur, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Ese elfo la ha liado pero bien — bufó Seamus.

**Se echaba por momentos encima de Harry como un gran buldog, enseñando los dientes.**

Canuto volvió a gruñir fuertemente. Algunos lo miraron con cautela.

—**Bueno, muchacho, ¿sabes qué te digo? Te voy a encerrar… Nunca regresarás a ese colegio… Nunca… Y si utilizas la magia para escaparte, ¡te expulsarán!**

**Y, riéndose como un loco, lo arrastró escaleras arriba.**

— ¿Lo arrastró? — exclamaron varias voces. Por otro lado, Canuto se había levantado y ladraba sin cesar. Harry tuvo que agarrarlo del cuello para conseguir que volviera a sentarse en el cojín.

— Cállate — le suplicó en voz baja.

— Habría que quitarle la custodia — dijo Arthur, levantando la voz sobre los ladridos y mirando fijamente a Dumbledore.

— Hasta que la lectura termine, no se podrá hacer nada al respecto — dijo Dumbledore pausadamente. — Así que, por lo pronto, sigamos leyendo.

**Tío Vernon fue tan duro con Harry como había prometido. A la mañana siguiente, mandó poner una reja en la ventana de su dormitorio e hizo una gatera en la puerta para pasarle tres veces al día una mísera cantidad de comida. Sólo lo dejaban salir por la mañana y por la noche para ir al baño. Aparte de eso, permanecía encerrado en su habitación las veinticuatro horas del día.**

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Lo encerraron?

— ¡Rejas en la ventana!

— ¡¿Le pusieron una gatera?!

— ¿Esto va en serio?

— ¿CÓMO? —un grito sonó por encima de todos los demás. Harry sintió que casi se le paraba el corazón al darse cuenta de quién había gritado.

Sirius Black se encontraba de pie junto al sofá donde, hacía tan solo un minuto, un gran perro negro se hallaba sentado. El comedor al completo se sumió en el más profundo silencio mientras el fugitivo miraba con rabia al libro que la profesora Trelawney sostenía. Dicha mujer soltó un grito y dejó caer el libro, haciendo que Sirius se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Tras unos segundos de completo silencio a causa del shock, se armó el pandemónium.

Cientos de gritos de estudiantes atemorizados retumbaron entre las paredes del comedor. Varios estudiantes de último curso trataron de hechizar a Sirius, quien rápidamente se agachó y logró esquivar los haces de luz por los pelos.

—¡BASTA! —gritó Harry, pero nadie le hacía caso. Vio las caras de pánico de Ron y Hermione, así como las de los gemelos y Ginny. Alguien, probablemente algún alumno tratando de ayudar, lo cogió del brazo y trató de alejarlo de allí, mientras decenas de hechizos caían sobre la mesita bajo la que Sirius había tomado refugio, pero Harry se zafó de su agarre y sacó su varita. Las chispas rojas que él acababa de mandar al aire para llamar la atención de todos fueron totalmente eclipsadas por el estallido enorme que surgió de la varita de Dumbledore, quien se había puesto en pie y tenía el rostro serio.

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó a continuación, de forma que se callaron todos los que no se habían callado ya tras la explosión. A Harry le sorprendió escuchar sollozos entre la multitud de alumnos, que se habían levantado de sus sitios y se encontraban divididos entre los que tenían las varitas en la mano, dispuestos a luchar, y los que estaban agazapados contra las paredes, atemorizados.

—¡Dumbledore! ¡Es Black! —farfulló el ministro, que estaba morado. Durante un momento, Harry pensó que Fudge se iba a desmayar. O a vomitar, una de dos.

—¡Atrápenlo! ¡Traigan a los dementores! —gritaba Umbridge, eufórica. Algunas personas hicieron el amago de acercarse a él, pero la Orden del Fénix se había colocado estratégicamente alrededor del lugar donde Sirius seguía escondido bajo la mesa. Todos ellos habían sacado sus varitas y parecían tan dispuestos a pelear como los demás, especialmente Lupin, cuya expresión, en aquel momento, hacía que Harry recordara que ese hombre se convertía cada mes en un monstruo despiadado.

—Nadie va a atrapar a nadie. Los dementores no son bienvenidos en Hogwarts —dijo Dumbledore calmadamente. Fudge estaba fuera de sí.

—¡Dumbledore! ¡¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Tiene a Sirius Black en el comedor! ¡Era ese perro! —Fudge se calló un instante, abriendo mucho los ojos en la expresión de quien de pronto comprende una cosa importante. —Usted lo sabía. Usted sabía que ese asesino estaba aquí en el comedor y aun así lo dejó entrar. ¡No lo entregó!

—Y no solo eso, ministro —dijo Umbridge, quien parecía sumamente feliz y orgullosa, lo que la hacía parecer aún más horrible. —Ese perro estaba con Potter. Potter es cómplice de Black, al igual que el profesor Dumbledore. ¡Los tres deberían ser entregados a los dementores!

—¡Eso es absurdo! —gritó Hermione, haciendo que muchos se sobresaltaran y que Umbridge la mirara con odio.

—Cállate, niña, si quieres tener algún futuro —dijo Umbridge con tanto veneno en sus palabras que muchos retrocedieron, alejándose de ella.

—¡Hey! ¡No tiene derecho a hablarle así! —gritó Ron, enfurecido. De su varita salieron chispas rojas sin que se diera cuenta. —Es usted quien no va a tener ningún futuro en cuanto se lean todas las cosas horribles que ha estado haciendo este curso. ¡Tortura a los alumnos!

—Mis métodos de disciplina son perfectamente adecuados —respondió la profesora.

Fudge parecía a punto del desmayo.

—Tenemos a un asesino en la sala. ¡Auror Moody! ¡Haga algo! ¡¿Por qué se niega a apresarlo?!

Se dirigió a Dumbledore con furia y desesperación en su mirada. Por un momento, a Harry hasta le dio pena.

—Porque es inocente —respondió Dumbledore, tan calmado como antes. Todos los alumnos y profesores estaban atentos a cada palabra, de forma que ni siquiera hacía falta que subiera la voz para que todos escucharan lo que decía. Tomó aire antes de continuar. —Sirius Black fue apresado injustamente por un crimen que no cometió.

—¡Absurdo! —farfulló Fudge. Entre los alumnos, el clima era de nerviosismo y sorpresa. Algunos aún lloraban, agazapados contra las paredes y abrazados a sus amigos.

—También creía usted que era absurdo que Lord Voldemort —la gente se estremeció —hubiera regresado, pero se le demostró lo contrario. Y también creo recordar que usted creyó absurdo que alguien pudiera venir desde el futuro a explicarnos cómo derrotar a Voldemort, pero se demostró que era cierto.

Los estudiantes y profesores estaban en completo silencio, asimilando cada palabra y lo que implicaba.

—Por tanto —continuó Dumbledore — creo que es bastante fácil de creer que alguien pudo haber sido encarcelado de forma injusta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Sirius Black nunca tuvo un juicio. Se le envió directamente a prisión sin siquiera preguntarle qué había sucedido en realidad.

Ante esta nueva información, muchos estudiantes parecieron sorprenderse.

—Sirius es inocente —intervino Harry, dando un paso adelante. Estaba temblando, por lo que rezó internamente para que no se notara. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, pero él solo dirigió la suya a Fudge. —¿Por qué iba yo a defender al hombre que traicionó a mis padres y los vendió a Voldemort?

—Exacto —dijo Umbridge, dando también un paso adelante. —¿Por qué lo defiende, señor Potter? ¡Ese hombre es la causa de que usted no tenga padres! Sirius Black es uno de los más allegados a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. ¿Acaso comparte usted sus ideales?

—No diga tonterías —bufó McGonagall.

—¿Insinúa que Harry es un mortífago? — dijo la señora Pomfrey con la ceja levantada. —Creo que hay más posibilidades de que nieve en el Sáhara que de que eso suceda.

—¡Usted ni siquiera le da clases, no sabe cómo es Potter! —replicó Umbridge. Su tono de voz se iba volviendo más agudo conforme más se enfadaba. Segundos después, miraba a la señora Pomfrey con incredulidad mientras esta reía a carcajada limpia, un sonido extraño entre el silencio tenso del Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? —inquirió Dolores, alzando ella también la ceja y mirando a la enfermera como si fuera la próxima en su lista de personas a las que despedir.

—Oh, nada, nada —sonrió Pomfrey. —Solo es que creo que he pasado más horas con el señor Potter de las que muchos profesores han pasado, incluyéndola a usted.

Harry bufó, sabiendo que era cierto.

—Ministro, le ruego que acabemos con esta situación cuanto antes —Umbridge ignoró a la enfermera y se dirigió a Fudge. —Es necesario llamar a los dementores.

—¡No! —gritó Lupin. —¡Sirius es inocente!

—Vaya, vaya… así que el licántropo también es amiguito del mortífago asesino. Vaya sorpresa —dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa que a Harry le dio escalofríos, pero lo que había dicho lo enfureció tanto que no pudo evitar hablar.

—Discúlpese —exigió Harry con fiereza. Todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¿Disculparme? ¿Con el hombre lobo?—replicó la profesora, temblando de rabia. — ¡Ni en sueños!

En ese momento, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y por ellas entró una figura encapuchada. Inmediatamente, toda la atención se centró en esa persona, como si no hubiera un supuesto asesino bajo la mesa.

—Sirius Black es inocente —habló con la misma voz extraña que impedía ver si era un chico o una chica quien hablaba. Al parecer, que lo confirmara alguien del futuro era lo necesario para que todos lo creyeran, o eso dejaba entrever el gemido colectivo de sorpresa.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Fudge, con la piel del color de la avena molida. — ¡Estoy harto de secretos! ¡Exijo que, de una vez, me dé una respuesta!

—Mi identidad no es de su incumbencia por el momento —contestó la figura con frialdad. —Solo he venido para deciros que Sirius Black es inocente. Recordad las palabras que se os dijeron antes de comenzar a leer: no juzguéis a nadie hasta haber terminado de leer los siete libros. Eso incluye a Sirius Black. Todo quedará claro una vez que leáis el tercer libro. Por ello, os recomiendo que os pongáis a leer cuanto antes.

Dicho esto, el encapuchado dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia las puertas.

—Ah —añadió, parándose en seco. —Creo que no termináis de asimilar un pequeño detalle, a pesar de que se os ha repetido varias veces: nadie puede salir ni entrar del castillo hasta que se hayan leído los siete libros. Por tanto, no os queda más remedio que quedaros con Sirius Black. Cualquier ataque hacia su persona queda completamente prohibido y será castigado duramente.

Dicho eso, lanzó una mirada de advertencia hacia Umbridge y Fudge y se fue del comedor. Nadie trató de seguirlo. Harry, Ron y Hermione se lanzaron miradas de complicidad, los tres pensando lo mismo: ese encapuchado era el mismo que les había hablado detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, unos días atrás.

El comedor había quedado en un silencio de estupefacción. El primero en recobrar la compostura fue Dumbledore, quien realmente parecía no haber llegado a perderla.

—Sirius, puedes salir de ahí abajo. Nadie va a tratar de atacarte —dijo el director amablemente. Segundos después, Sirius Black salía de su escondite, con una sonrisa que a muchos les sorprendió.

—La que se ha liado —rió Sirius. Parecía completamente tranquilo, a pesar de todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

—La que has liado —replicó Harry, aunque también sonreía, aliviado de que nadie pudiera tomar represalias contra Sirius. Aún tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, pero ahora más que nunca creía que el nombre de su padrino podría limpiarse. Fudge y Umbridge iban a tener que comerse sus palabras. Harry sentía como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima. La sensación de alivio le provocaba ganas de reír.

Mientras tanto, Snape parecía furioso.

— Qué sorpresa — ironizó. — Black no es capaz ni de mantener la compostura.

Sirius, tan metido en su felicidad, ni se inmutó por su comentario.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—murmuró Fudge, más para sí mismo que para que otros lo escucharan.

—Pues está pasando, señor ministro —replicó McGonagall con frialdad. —Así que le sugiero que vuelva a tomar asiento y que continuemos con la lectura.

—Pero, pero… —Fudge miraba a Sirius y parecía muy contrariado y confuso. Harry decidió apiadarse de él.

—Ya lo ha escuchado, Sirius es inocente. Se demostrará en el tercer libro. Incluso si no lo fuera, ya ha oído a la persona del futuro: no se puede entrar ni salir, así que no puede llamar a los dementores. La mejor opción es seguir leyendo para descubrir la verdad.

Dijo todo esto en tono amable, tratando de que el pobre y contrariado ministro lo comprendiera a la perfección. Umbridge parecía furiosa.

—No pienso sentarme a leer un libro sobre Potter con un asesino al lado —casi gritó la mujer.

—Tranquila, señora. Sentarme a su lado es lo último que quiero hacer en esta vida —replicó Sirius, quien seguía sin perder su sonrisa. Dicho eso, le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Harry y dijo: —¿Seguimos con la lectura? Aunque esos estúpidos muggles me estaban poniendo de los nervios.

—¡No me digas! —ironizó Harry. —¿Cómo has podido perder el control de esa manera?

—¡Te encerraron! ¡Te pusieron una gatera, como a un animal! —bramó Sirius. Muchos alumnos gritaron, alarmados. Harry los ignoró a todos.

Sentía como si tuviera una bola de felicidad en el pecho. Sirius estaba allí, entre toda la gente, y nadie podía ponerle un solo dedo encima. Y cuando se leyera el tercer libro, su nombre se limpiaría y Harry podría irse a vivir con él, quisiera lo que quisiera Dumbledore. Si bien había pensado en ello muchas veces, nunca había tenido tantas esperanzas de que se hiciera realidad como en este momento.

—Incluso si es inocente —habló Umbridge de nuevo —va a ser juzgado de todas formas. ¡Es usted un animago ilegal!

Contra eso, Sirius no podía replicar, ya que era cierto. Fudge estaba muy callado, mirando a un punto fijo de la pared.

—Señor ministro —siguió Umbridge. —Estará de acuerdo en que ser un animago ilegal es motivo más que suficiente para ser juzgado frente al Wizengamot.

Pero el ministro no parecía estar escuchando a Umbridge. Seguía mirando la pared en estado casi catatónico.

—¿Señor? ¿Está usted bien? —preguntó ella. A estas alturas, todos estaban mirando al ministro, quien murmuró algo en voz tan baja que nadie lo escuchó.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Ha dicho algo? —volvió a preguntar Umbridge. A Harry le estaban dando muchas ganas de lanzarle un hechizo para que se callara.

—Me ha mordido… —dijo el ministro, esta vez más alto y claro. —Sirius Black me ha mordido. ¡Me ha mordido!

El recuerdo de Canuto mordiendo a Fudge unos días antes regresó a la mente de todos.

El ministro tenía una expresión tan indignada y sorprendida que Harry, mitad eufórico por la revelación de Sirius, mitad histérico, se echó a reír. No fue el único: tanto Ron como Hermione rieron, así como los demás Weasleys, excepto Percy, quien había observado todo completamente en silencio. A Harry le pareció que estaba un poco pálido. Sirius solo se encogió de hombros.

—Son las ventajas de ser un perro —respondió tranquilamente. Fudge lo miraba con incredulidad.

—Creo que es conveniente que volvamos todos a nuestros asientos y continuemos con la lectura —dijo Dumbledore, cuyos ojos brillaban.

Todos los alumnos, aún perplejos, volvieron a sus asientos. Los que estaban histéricos hacía un rato ahora estaban más calmados, pero miraban a Sirius como si en cualquier momento fuera a sacar la varita y a matarlos a todos. Muchos alumnos todavía no guardaban sus varitas. Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿No lo habéis oído? Sirius es inocente.

—Entró en la torre de Gryffindor —acusó un valiente alumno de sexto. —Hace un par de años. Se decía que quería matarte.

—Lo sé—respondió Harry. —Pero todo tiene una explicación.

—Nunca le haría daño a Harry —dijo Sirius en tono serio, mirando al alumno de sexto directamente. El chico se encogió un poco en su asiento, pero asintió, dejando ver que, al menos por el momento, iba a dejar las cosas como estaban.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo el mundo había vuelto a sus lugares, algunos con más prisa que otros. Había alumnos que todavía se limpiaban las lágrimas y se agarraban con fuerza a sus amigos. Sirius despeinó a Harry antes de ir a sentarse junto a Lupin, un par de sofás más allá. Al otro lado de Lupin estaba sentada Tonks, y a Harry le pareció que el profesor estaba muy feliz de estar sentado en ese sitio.

La profesora Trelawney parecía haberse recobrado de la impresión, porque se encaminó hacia el libro, que seguía en el suelo, y lo abrió buscando la página adecuada. Para cuando la encontró y se situó en su lugar inicial, todo el mundo volvía a estar listo para leer, aunque muchos todavía miraban a Sirius con cautela.

— Por supuesto, yo ya sabía que esto sucedería — afirmó antes de comenzar a leer.

Muchos rodaron los ojos.

**Al cabo de tres días, no había indicios de que los Dursley se hubieran apiadado de él, y Harry no encontraba la manera de escapar de su situación. Pasaba el tiempo tumbado en la cama, viendo ponerse el sol tras la reja de la ventana y preguntándose entristecido qué sería de él.**

— Autocompadeciéndote, más bien — le reprochó Hermione. Harry bufó.

— No tenía mucho más que hacer — se defendió, pero no podía estar realmente molesto por el comentario. Todavía temblaba, mitad por los nervios, mitad por la emoción de tener a Sirius allí.

**¿De qué le serviría utilizar sus poderes mágicos para escapar de la habitación, si luego lo expulsaban de Hogwarts por hacerlo? Por otro lado, la vida en Privet Drive nunca había sido tan penosa. Ahora que los Dursley sabían que no se iban a despertar por la mañana convertidos en murciélagos, había perdido su única defensa. Tal vez Dobby lo había salvado de los horribles sucesos que tendrían lugar en Hogwarts, pero tal como estaban las cosas lo más probable era que muriese de inanición.**

Sirius soltó un gruñido, haciendo que varias personas saltaran y que alguien gritara. Lupin, quien parecía estar luchando contra una gran sonrisa, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

**Se abrió la gatera y apareció la mano de tía Petunia, que introdujo en la habitación un cuenco de sopa de lata. Harry, a quien las tripas le dolían de hambre, saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre el cuenco. **

— Lo tenían como un animal — se quejó Charlie. Harry se ruborizó, pero el comentario tampoco le afectó para nada. Sentía que una burbuja de felicidad le protegía de absolutamente todo.

**La sopa estaba completamente fría, pero se bebió la mitad de un trago. Luego se fue hasta la jaula de Hedwig y le puso en el comedero vacío los trozos de verdura embebidos del caldo que quedaban en el fondo del cuenco. La lechuza erizó las plumas y lo miró con expresión de asco intenso.**

—**No debes despreciarlo, es todo lo que tenemos —dijo Harry con tristeza. **

— Jo, Harry — dijo Hermione. — Eso es muy triste.

Harry vio cómo Lavender abría la boca para decir algo, pero, tras una rápida mirada a Sirius, la cerró enseguida. Había un silencio tenso en el comedor. En la mesa de profesores, Umbridge seguía roja de ira y Fudge no había recuperado el color natural de su piel, que estaba pálida y sudorosa.

**Volvió a dejar el cuenco vacío en el suelo, junto a la gatera, y se echó otra vez en la cama, casi con más hambre que la que tenía antes de tomarse la sopa.**

— ¿Eso es posible? — preguntó un Hufflepuff de segundo, antes de que su amigo le arreara con un cojín.

— ¡Calla! — le susurró, mirando con pánico a la zona donde Sirius estaba sentado. Con cierta irritación, Harry se dio cuenta de que nadie quería hablar para no llamar la atención de Sirius.

— Sí, es posible — le respondió Luna, sorprendiendo a Harry y a muchos otros. — Sucede porque el estómago comienza a digerir la comida, pero, al no encontrar la suficiente, comienza a intentar digerirse a sí mismo.

Por la cara de muchos, estaba claro que se imaginaban estómagos gigantes comiéndose a la gente.

**Suponiendo que siguiera vivo cuatro semanas más tarde, ¿qué sucedería si no se presentaba en Hogwarts? ¿Enviarían a alguien a averiguar por qué no había vuelto? ¿Podrían conseguir que los Dursley lo dejaran ir?**

— No me puedo creer que sigas viviendo con ellos — dijo Ginny en voz baja. — ¿En qué diantres piensa Dumbledore?

— A saber — bufó Harry.

El resto del comedor seguía en el más absoluto silencio. Sirius no parecía incómodo con las decenas de miradas que se dirigían a él cada pocos segundos. Al contrario, se lo veía relajado y feliz. Harry supuso que se sentía como él mismo: como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima y tuviera esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**La habitación estaba cada vez más oscura. Exhausto, con las tripas rugiéndole y el cerebro dando vueltas a aquellas preguntas sin respuesta, Harry concilió un sueño agitado.**

**Soñó que lo exhibían en un zoo, dentro de una jaula con un letrero que decía «Mago menor de edad». Por entre los barrotes, la gente lo miraba con ojos asombrados mientras él yacía, débil y hambriento, sobre un jergón. Entre la multitud veía el rostro de Dobby y le pedía ayuda a voces, pero Dobby se excusaba diciendo: «Harry Potter está seguro en este lugar, señor», y desaparecía. Luego llegaban los Dursley, y Dudley repiqueteaba los barrotes de la jaula, riéndose de él.**

— Tus sueños son escalofriantes — le dijo Ron.

— Pues espera a leer los de este año — le susurró Harry.

—**¡Para! —dijo Harry, sintiendo el golpeteo en su dolorida cabeza—. Déjame en paz… Basta ya…, estoy intentando dormir…**

**Abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los barrotes de la ventana. Y alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja: alguien con la cara llena de pecas, el pelo cobrizo y la nariz larga.**

**Ron Weasley estaba afuera en la ventana.**

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Angelina, antes de llevarse la mano a la boca y mirar a Sirius con pánico.

— Y aquí termina este capítulo — anunció la profesora Trelawney, de nuevo con su tono teatral. Hizo una extraña reverencia y volvió a sentarse a su lugar.

— Creo que sería conveniente hacer un pequeño descanso — dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie. — Tenéis mucho que asimilar.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHP**

**Creo que todos tenemos mucho que asimilar después de esto XD Al fin ha llegado el gran momento de Sirius! Decidme en los comentarios qué tal os ha parecido! **

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Os recuerdo que subo capítulo todos los domingos por la mañana (hora española). Bye!**


	4. La madriguera

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos un domingo más a esta historia :D Os recuerdo, para todos los que seáis nuevos en esta historia, que subo cap todos los domingos :D**

**Para empezar, y como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios y puesto en favoritos esta historia. Especialmente, gracias a todos los que dejasteis reviews en el capítulo anterior: Carlos29, Magra, Chloe Rambaldi, Lupin, ivonnetenopala, miriam99, edwinguerrave, Zero, CH-Hyacinth, Fox McCloude, Klara Potter, BellaBlackEvans, Cat, Rosslyn-Bott, Draci y Sjvm00. Mil gracias a todos! :3**

**Las respuestas a los reviews las encontraréis al final del cap! **

**Ahora sí, a leer! **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Creo que sería conveniente hacer un pequeño descanso — dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie. — Tenéis mucho que asimilar._

¡Y tanto que era así!

A pesar de las palabras del director, nadie se movió. Nerviosos, los alumnos miraban a Sirius con cautela, algunos con más disimulo que otros. Nadie quería levantarse ni hablar en voz alta, por miedo a llamar la atención de Sirius y que éste los recordara.

— Vámonos de aquí — bufó Harry. — Tenemos unos minutos, ¿no?

Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron los primeros, seguidos por Luna y Ginny. Harry oyó jadeos y susurros y vio que Sirius se acababa de levantar.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — le dijo a su sobrino. Harry asintió y, tras despedirse rápidamente de sus amigos, salió del comedor con su padrino.

Nada más cerrarse las puertas tras ellos, pudo escuchar cómo decenas de personas comenzaban a hablar en voz alta. Sin embargo, no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pudieran decir. Sirius estaba allí, sin necesidad de esconderse y probablemente no volvería a tener que vivir escondido nunca más. ¡Sería libre!

— Vamos por aquí — le dijo Sirius, señalando uno de los pasillos. Harry lo siguió sin importarle siquiera a dónde se dirigían. Se sentía feliz por primera vez desde hacía meses.

Subieron al segundo piso, donde Sirius lo dirigió hasta uno de los pasadizos secretos que Harry conocía gracias al mapa del merodeador. Una vez allí, lejos de las miradas de todo el mundo, Harry se permitió a sí mismo respirar tranquilo. La cantidad de emociones que había sentido durante los últimos quince minutos era tal que su cuerpo todavía temblaba ligeramente.

— ¿Todo bien? — le preguntó Sirius. Harry asintió con una gran sonrisa.

— Mejor que bien.

Se miraron, sonrientes, pero entonces la sonrisa de Sirius cayó y se convirtió en una mueca. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó con cierta alarma.

— Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas — dijo Sirius. — No sé si lo sabes, pero el sábado hubo una reunión de la Orden. Hablamos sobre _ellos_.

— ¿Ellos? ¿Los mortífagos? — dijo Harry, confuso.

— No, tus tíos — replicó Sirius. Su expresión dejaba muy claro cuál era su opinión sobre ellos. — Esos malditos Dursleys…

— Ah…

— Escucha — le urgió Sirius, dando un paso al frente. — Dumbledore cree que tienes que volver allí. Dice que es…

— El sitio donde estoy más seguro — lo interrumpió Harry. — Sí, lo sé.

— No estoy de acuerdo — gruñó Sirius. — Te pusieron barrotes en la ventana… ¡Y una gatera! ¡No te daban de comer! Ya verás cuando salga de aquí, voy a…

— No, no vas a hacer nada. ¿Acaso quieres darle a Fudge una excusa para que te meta otra vez en Azkaban?

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? — exclamó Sirius. — ¿Dejar que te maltraten?

— ¡No me maltratan! — se defendió Harry. — Simplemente… no me tratan del todo bien.

Harry ignoró la mirada irónica de Sirius.

— Es verdad — insistió. — Todos os estáis imaginando que es peor de lo que es en realidad.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces es mentira que solo te dio una lata de sopa fría en todo el día?

Ambos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta, así que callaron.

— Mira… — empezó Harry. — Solo me quedan dos veranos con ellos. No merece la pena que vuelvan a meterte en Azkaban por vengarte de ellos. Volveré a Privet Drive, aguantaré a los Dursley unos meses y después seré libre para irme a donde quiera.

— No vas a volver solo — replicó Sirius. — Esta es una de las opciones de las que hablamos en la reunión. Si vuelves, volverás con escolta.

Harry bufó.

— La escolta no ha servido de mucho este verano.

— No esa clase de escolta — dijo Sirius, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. — Esta vez, estaremos dentro de la casa. Y los Dursleys lo sabrán.

— No — jadeó Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos. — Jamás lo permitirán. Eso solo empeorará las cosas.

— No podrán ponerte rejas en la ventana, ni evitar que comas lo que quieras — le prometió Sirius. — No lo permitiremos.

— Me echarán de casa antes que permitir que entren más magos en Privet Drive — afirmó Harry.

— También hay otra opción… Que te vengas a vivir conmigo. Si al acabar estos libros consigo que me retiren los cargos y quiten la recompensa por mi cabeza, podré reclamar tu custodia y no habrá nada que Dumbledore pueda hacer para impedirlo.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron.

— Además — añadió Sirius, sonriente. — Si todo sale bien y es verdad que estos libros nos enseñan cómo acabar con Voldy, quizá ni siquiera tengamos que preocuparnos mucho por la seguridad.

— Eso sería genial — suspiró Harry.

Durante unos minutos, hablaron de todo lo que les gustaría hacer una vez que Voldemort fuera derrotado. Sirius quería comprar una casa en el campo para el invierno y otra cerca del mar, para el verano. A Harry le bastaba con tener un techo sobre su cabeza y una cama donde dormir. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincero, la idea de tener un gran jardín donde poder jugar al quidditch se le hacía sumamente tentadora. Podría invitar a todos los Weasleys y a Hermione, quizá incluso a algunos amigos del ED. ¡Podría ir a casa durante las vacaciones de Navidad! Por algún motivo, esa idea le agradaba muchísimo.

Al cabo de un rato, regresaron al comedor, donde muchos alumnos se callaron nada más ver entrar a Sirius. Harry rodó los ojos. Habían estado en la misma sala que él durante varios días y no había atacado a nadie (bueno, a Fudge, pero se lo merecía). ¿Qué les hacía pensar que Sirius les haría daño?

Harry se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione, en el lugar que había ocupado antes. Sirius volvió a sentarse junto a Lupin, a quien se le veía sumamente relajado. A Harry le agradaba verlo así.

— ¿Ha pasado algo interesante mientras no estaba?

— Nah — respondió Ron, quien estaba comiéndose una rana de chocolate. — Algunos han salido para ir al baño, un par de personas se han puesto a llorar porque Sirius les da miedo y Umbridge ha vuelto a llamar a Lupin "ese licántropo".

— Estoy deseando que la echen — dijo Hermione. A Harry le sorprendió la intensidad con la que miraba a la profesora. — Quiero pensar que cuando acabemos la lectura, ella ya no estará en Hogwarts.

— Ojalá — replicó Harry.

Tras unos minutos, que pasaron charlando y comiendo dulces, el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie.

— ¿Quién quiere leer? — preguntó. Muy pocas manos se alzaron en el aire. El director eligió a Justin Finch-Fletchley, quien se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la tarima.

— El capítulo se llama: **La Madriguera ****—** comenzó.

Los Weasleys se sonrieron entre sí. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír también, recordando la primera vez que fue a casa de Ron. Sentía que este capítulo iba a ser muy agradable de leer. O quizá es que aún se sentía en una nube, después de su conversación con Sirius y de todo lo sucedido. Verlo allí sentado entre la gente, comentando cosas en voz baja con el profesor Lupin y riendo con Tonks, lo llenaba de felicidad.

—**¡Ron! —exclamó Harry, encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar con él a través de la reja—. Ron, ¿cómo has logrado…? ¿Qué…?**

— Esto va a ser interesante — rió Fred.

— ¿Cómo llegaste allí, Ron? — preguntó Lavender. Ron sonrió.

— Ahora lo verás.

**Harry se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que veía. Ron sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla trasera de un viejo coche de color azul turquesa que estaba detenido ¡ni más ni menos que en el aire! Sonriendo a Harry desde los asientos delanteros, estaban Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron, que eran mayores que él.**

— Cómo no, tenían que estar allí — bufó Angelina, con una gran sonrisa.

— Supongo que es el mismo coche con el que os estrellasteis contra el sauce boxeador el primer día de colegio — dijo Luna. Harry y Ron la miraron con la boca abierta.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

— No se hablaba de otra cosa aquella semana.

— Menos mal que nadie te ha oído — susurró Hermione. — Creo que a los de primeros años no les gustaría que les chafaran la historia.

—**¿Todo bien, Harry?**

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis cartas? Te he pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a mi casa a pasar unos días, y luego mi padre vino un día diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la magia delante de los muggles.**

— ¿Doce veces? — rió Dean. — Sí que tenías ganas.

Pero su risa paró de golpe cuando cruzó miradas con Sirius. Parecía haber olvidado durante un momento que él estaba allí.

— Tú también habrías enviado doce cartas si no te contestaran y pensaras que ha pasado algo — replicó Ron, cuyas orejas se pusieron rojas.

—**No fui yo. Pero ¿cómo se enteró?**

—**Trabaja en el Ministerio —contestó Ron—. Sabes que no podemos hacer ningún conjuro fuera del colegio.**

—**¡Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas! —repuso Harry, echando un vistazo al coche flotante.**

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? — preguntó Colin. Quizá era que Sirius ya no le daba miedo, o quizá era que la idea de tener un coche volador era demasiado maravillosa como para dejar que un supuesto asesino le chafara la ilusión.

— Eso es magia ilegal — intervino Umbridge antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada. — Conjurar un objeto muggle de esta manera está penado por la ley. ¿No es precisamente Arthur Weasley el responsable del departamento contra el uso indebido de objetos muggle?

El señor Weasley se sonrojó, incómodo.

— Así es — confirmó.

— ¿Y el coche era suyo?

— Esa investigación ya se llevó a cabo — la cortó Bill Weasley. Intercambió miradas con su padre antes de dejar que éste hablara.

— Estoy seguro de que podrá encontrar todos los archivos pertinentes en el ministerio — dijo Arthur, con la cabeza bien alta. Umbridge lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Créame, los buscaré.

Justin, claramente incómodo, siguió leyendo.

—**¡Esto no cuenta! —explicó Ron—. Sólo lo hemos cogido prestado. Es de mi padre, nosotros no lo hemos encantado. Pero hacer magia delante de esos muggles con los que vives…**

— ¿Qué se siente al conducir un coche que vuela? — preguntó Seamus. — Tiene que ser genial.

— Lo es — sonrió Ron, antes de recordar que aún seguía enfadado con Seamus. Trató de cambiar su expresión a una más seria, pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca rara.

—**No he sido yo, ya te lo he dicho…, pero es demasiado largo para explicarlo ahora. Mira, puedes decir en Hogwarts que los Dursley me tienen encerrado y que no podré volver al colegio, y está claro que no puedo utilizar la magia para escapar de aquí, porque el ministro pensaría que es la segunda vez que utilizo conjuros en tres días, de forma que…**

— Así que te tuvieron encerrado tres días enteros — dijo Dean. A su lado, Neville tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Ambos chicos miraron de reojo a Sirius, quien parecía enfadado.

— Más o menos — dijo Harry, resignado. Cada vez odiaba más que se leyera su vida con los Dursley. Estaba harto de las miradas de pena.

—**Deja de decir tonterías —dijo Ron—. Hemos venido para llevarte a casa con nosotros.**

— Bien dicho — dijo la señora Weasley. George la miró con una ceja arqueada.

— Creo recordar que eso no es lo que dijiste entonces, mamá.

Aunque el tono de George era de broma, Molly se sonrojó con fuerza.

— No sabía lo que estaba pasando — se disculpó. — Si lo hubiera sabido, habría ido allí yo misma.

Harry bajó la cabeza para que no lo vieran sonreír.

—**Pero tampoco vosotros podéis utilizar la magia para sacarme…**

—**No la necesitamos —repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros y sonriendo—. Recuerda a quién he traído conmigo.**

Algunos rieron, aunque fueron risas muy apagadas. Nadie quería llamar la atención.

—**Ata esto a la reja —dijo Fred, arrojándole un cabo de cuerda.**

—**Si los Dursley se despiertan, me matan —comentó Harry, atando la soga a uno de los barrotes. Fred aceleró el coche.**

— Si arrancáis la reja seguro que se despiertan — dijo una chica de tercero de Slytherin. Parecía preocupada.

— Esto ya ha pasado, ¿recuerdas? — le respondió una amiga suya. La chica simplemente rodó los ojos mientras algunos de sus amigos soltaban risitas.

Harry se sorprendió al ver que parecían bastante relajados, al contrario que el resto de alumnos. Quizá los Slytherin eran más valientes de lo que aparentaban.

—**No te preocupes —dijo Fred— y apártate.**

**Harry se retiró al fondo de la habitación, donde estaba Hedwig, que parecía haber comprendido que la situación era delicada y se mantenía inmóvil y en silencio. **

— Tu lechuza es muy inteligente, Harry — le dijo Luna.

— Lo sé — respondió él con orgullo.

**El coche aceleró más y más, y de pronto, con un sonoro crujido, la reja se desprendió limpiamente de la ventana mientras el coche salía volando hacia el cielo. Harry corrió a la ventana y vio que la reja había quedado colgando a sólo un metro del suelo. Entonces Ron fue recogiendo la cuerda hasta que tuvo la reja dentro del coche. Harry escuchó preocupado, pero no oyó ningún sonido que proviniera del dormitorio de los Dursley.**

— Vaya — dijo Wood. — Deben de tener el sueño muy profundo.

**Después de que Ron dejara la reja en el asiento trasero, a su lado, Fred dio marcha atrás para acercarse tanto como pudo a la ventana de Harry.**

—**Entra —dijo Ron.**

—**Pero todas mis cosas de Hogwarts… Mi varita mágica, mi escoba… **

—**¿Dónde están?**

—**Guardadas bajo llave en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. Y yo no puedo salir de la habitación.**

— Aún no me puedo creer que ni siquiera le dejaran tener los libros de clase — bufó la profesora Sprout.

—**No te preocupes —dijo George desde el asiento del acompañante—. Quítate de ahí, Harry.**

**Fred y George entraron en la habitación de Harry trepando con cuidado por la ventana.**

— Fred y George al rescate — rió Katie, antes de dirigir la mirada a donde estaba sentado Sirius y cerrar la boca de inmediato.

Harry comenzaba a sentirse frustrado.

**«Hay que reconocer que lo hacen muy bien», pensó Harry cuando George se sacó del bolsillo una horquilla del pelo para forzar la cerradura.**

— ¡Claro que lo hacemos bien!

— ¿Cómo sabíais lo de la horquilla? — preguntó Colin.

— Somos genios, ¿aún lo dudas? — dijo George, haciendo reír a muchos.

—**Muchos magos creen que es una pérdida de tiempo aprender estos trucos muggles —observó Fred—, pero nosotros opinamos que vale la pena adquirir estas habilidades, aunque sean un poco lentas.**

— Ya sabéis, niños — dijo Fred. — Esta es la lección de hoy: aprended a abrir cerraduras con una horquilla muggle, ¡por si acaso!

Hermione abrió la boca, debatiéndose entre contradecir las palabras de Fred o estar de acuerdo. Enseñar a un montón de alumnos pequeños a abrir cerraduras podía salir muy mal, pero, ¿y si algún día lo necesitaban, como Harry?

No supo qué posición tomar, así que optó por quedarse callada.

**Se oyó un ligero «clic» y la puerta se abrió.**

— Genial — se escuchó decir a un alumno de primero de Gryffindor. Por su expresión, estaba claro que aprendería esos trucos y no los usaría para hacer el bien.

—**Bueno, nosotros bajaremos a buscar tus cosas. Recoge todo lo que necesites de tu habitación y ve dándoselo a Ron por la ventana —susurró George.**

—**Tened cuidado con el último escalón, porque cruje —les susurró Harry mientras los gemelos se internaban en la oscuridad.**

**Harry fue cogiendo sus cosas de la habitación y se las pasaba a Ron a través de la ventana. Luego ayudó a Fred y a George a subir el baúl por las escaleras. Oyó toser al tío Vernon.**

— Qué tensión — murmuró Neville, nervioso.

**Una vez en el rellano, llevaron el baúl a través de la habitación de Harry hasta la ventana abierta. Fred pasó al coche para ayudar a Ron a subir el baúl, mientras Harry y George lo empujaban desde la habitación. Centímetro a centímetro, el baúl fue deslizándose por la ventana.**

— Hacéis un buen equipo — comentó Ginny. Angelina le sonrió.

— Claro que hacen buen equipo. Por eso nuestro equipo de quidditch es el mejor.

Su sonrisa se congeló en una mueca al recordar, exactamente al mismo tiempo que Harry, que él, Fred y George habían sido baneados de por vida del equipo de quidditch.

— Y por eso ganaremos la copa — afirmó Fred.

— Ejem… Creo recordar que está usted bajo un castigo de por vida, señor Weasley — le recordó Umbridge. — Tanto usted, como el señor Weasley y Potter, no volverán a pisar el campo de juego durante un campeonato.

— Ya veremos cómo acaba ese asunto cuando termine la lectura — interrumpió McGonagall. — Siga leyendo, señor Finch-Fletchley.

Justin le hizo caso, ignorando los bufidos de Umbridge. Harry se emocionó al pensar que seguramente podría volver a jugar al quidditch con sus compañeros. Si todos habían reaccionado así al saber que tío Vernon le había arrastrado hacia la habitación, ¿cómo reaccionarían al saber la cicatriz que tenía en la mano a causa de los castigos de Umbridge?

**Tío Vernon volvió a toser.**

—**Un poco más —dijo jadeando Fred, que desde el coche tiraba del baúl—, empujad con fuerza…**

**Harry y George empujaron con los hombros, y el baúl terminó de pasar de la ventana al asiento trasero del coche.**

—**Estupendo, vámonos —dijo George en voz baja.**

— Misión cumplida — sonrió Colin.

— No creo — le respondió su hermano, Dennis. — Siempre pasa algo. Seguro que la lían.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Cuánta razón tenían.

Y en ese momento qué bien le caían Colin y Dennis, quienes no parecían nada preocupados por la presencia de Sirius. Sentía que el ambiente iba calmándose poco a poco, pero todavía había mucha tensión, y muchos alumnos parecían negarse a abrir la boca.

**Pero al subir al alféizar de la ventana, Harry oyó un potente chillido detrás de él, seguido por la atronadora voz de tío Vernon.**

—**¡ESA MALDITA LECHUZA!**

—**¡Me olvidaba de Hedwig!**

— ¡Harry! — exclamó Hermione. — No me lo puedo creer.

— Fue por la tensión — se disculpó él. — Estaba demasiado ocupado controlando que los Dursleys siguieran dormidos.

**Harry cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación al tiempo que se encendía la luz del rellano. Cogió la jaula de Hedwig, volvió velozmente a la ventana, y se la pasó a Ron. Harry estaba subiendo al alféizar cuando tío Vernon aporreó la puerta, y ésta se abrió de par en par.**

Se escucharon jadeos y murmullos de gente preocupada.

**Durante una fracción de segundo, tío Vernon se quedó inmóvil en la puerta; luego soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso y, abalanzándose sobre Harry, lo agarró por un tobillo.**

Sirius soltó un gruñido que hizo saltar a más de uno. Tanto Harry como Lupin lo miraron mal.

— ¿Qué? — dijo él, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de las reacciones de la gente. Lupin bufó.

— Si quieres que los estudiantes se relajen un poco, gruñir como si todavía fueras un perro no ayuda.

— Pero es que aún lo soy — sonrió Sirius. Acto seguido, se transformó de nuevo en Canuto, consiguiendo que muchos alumnos volvieran a jadear.

Sin embargo, parecía mucho más fácil para ellos mirar al gran perro negro que Sirius Black. Él debió notarlo, porque se dejó caer contra Lupin y movió la cola como el perro feliz que era.

**Ron, Fred y George lo asieron a su vez por los brazos, y tiraban de él todo lo que podían.**

—**¡Petunia! —bramó tío Vernon—. ¡Se escapa! ¡SE ESCAPA!**

— No entiendo esto — dijo Parvati, quien parecía mucho más tranquila ahora que Sirius era un perro. — Si tanto te odian, ¿no deberían alegrarse de que te escapes?

— Es lo mismo que decíamos cuando Harry fue a Hogwarts en el primer libro — habló Terry Boot. El chico había estado agarrado a una almohada y sin abrir la boca en todo el capítulo. — ¿Por qué estaban tan en contra de que Harry recibiera las cartas si eso significa que no tienen que verlo durante meses?

— Ya os lo dije — respondió Harry. — Odian más la magia de lo que me odian a mí.

— Ya, pero en esta ocasión esa explicación ya no sirve — insistió Parvati. — Ya sabías que eres un mago, ibas a regresar a Hogwarts de todas formas. ¿Por qué tanto interés en que no lo hicieras?

— No querían que volviera — le recordó Hermione. — El señor Dursley dijo algo de que nunca regresaría al colegio, ¿no?

— Qué estupidez — bufó Ginny. — No les funcionó con las cartas, ¿qué les hace pensar que podían mantener a Harry allí sin que nadie fuera a buscarlo?

Nadie tenía una respuesta para eso, por lo que Justin decidió seguir leyendo.

**Pero los Weasley tiraron con más fuerza, y el tío Vernon tuvo que soltar la pierna de Harry. Tan pronto como éste se encontró dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta con un portazo, gritó Ron:**

—**¡Fred, aprieta el acelerador!**

**Y el coche salió disparado en dirección a la luna.**

— ¿Aún tenéis el coche? ¡Yo quiero probarlo! — dijo Angelina. Fred negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, se convirtió en un salvaje y ahora vive en el bosque prohibido.

Nadie le creyó.

**Harry no podía creérselo: estaba libre. Bajó la ventanilla y, con el aire azotándole los cabellos, volvió la vista para ver alejarse los tejados de Privet Drive. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban asomados a la ventana de Harry, alucinados. **

—**¡Hasta el próximo verano! —gritó Harry.**

**Los Weasley se rieron a carcajadas, y Harry se recostó en el asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

En el comedor, muchos también reían. Canuto movía la cola felizmente.

—**Suelta a Hedwig —dijo a Ron— y que nos siga volando. Lleva un montón de tiempo sin poder estirar las alas.**

— Pobre — dijo Hagrid. — Lo debió pasar muy mal.

**George le pasó la horquilla a Ron y, en un instante, Hedwig salía alborozada por la ventanilla y se quedaba planeando al lado del coche, como un fantasma.**

Algunos sonrieron ante la imagen mental de Hedwig persiguiendo un coche volador en mitad de la noche.

—**Entonces, Harry, ¿por qué…? —preguntó Ron impaciente—. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?**

**Harry les explicó lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le había hecho y el desastre del pudín de violetas. Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado.**

—**Muy sospechoso —dijo finalmente Fred.**

— ¿Tú crees? — se burló Charlie. Fred le pegó con una almohada.

—**Me huele mal —corroboró George—. ¿Así que ni siquiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo?**

—**Creo que no podía —dijo Harry—, ya os he dicho que cada vez que estaba a punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a darse golpes contra la pared.**

**Vio que Fred y George se miraban.**

— Comunicación telepática de gemelos — le explicó George.

— Más rápida y efectiva que usar palabras — dijo Fred.

—**¿Creéis que me estaba mintiendo? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno —repuso Fred—, tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico, pero normalmente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus amos. Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo Dobby para impedirte que regresaras a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma. ¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti?**

Malfoy bufó, intuyendo lo que se iba a decir.

—**Sí —respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono. **

—**Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Me odia.**

— Potter, háztelo mirar — replicó Draco. — Esta obsesión que tienes conmigo no es normal.

Canuto se transformó de nuevo en humano solo para responderle a Malfoy.

— Tengo la impresión de que esa "obsesión" es mutua — dijo en voz alta. Harry lo miró con los ojos como platos.

— Eso no ayuda — le dijo, indignado. Malfoy también lo estaba.

— Puedo asegurar que no pensé en Potter en todas las vacaciones — bufó Malfoy. — Él no puede decir lo mismo de mí.

— Siga leyendo, por favor — le urgió McGonagall a Justin, quien enseguida cumplió.

—**¿Draco Malfoy? —dijo George, volviéndose—. ¿No es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?**

—**Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común —contestó Harry—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

—**He oído a mi padre hablar mucho de él —dijo George—. Fue un destacado partidario de Quien-tú-sabes.**

Se formó un silencio tenso. Harry no sabía si se debía a la mención de las lealtades de Malfoy o al hecho de que Sirius volvía a ser humano y la gente era incapaz de relajarse cerca de él.

—**Y cuando desapareció Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Fred, estirando el cuello para hablar con Harry—, Lucius Malfoy regresó negándolo todo. Mentiras… Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a Quien-tú-sabes.**

Malfoy mantuvo la cabeza bien alta, sin afirmar ni negar nada de lo que se estaba diciendo. No se escuchaba ni un suspiro.

**Harry ya había oído estos rumores sobre la familia de Malfoy, y no le habían sorprendido en absoluto. En comparación con Malfoy, Dudley Dursley era un muchacho bondadoso, amable y sensible.**

Contra eso, Malfoy no pudo quedarse callado.

— Deja de compararme con ese asqueroso muggle — resopló.

— Deja de portarte como un imbécil y dejaré de pensar que lo eres — replicó Harry.

— Veinte puntos menos para Gryff… — dijo Snape, antes de recordar que el sistema de puntos estaba en pausa. — Castigado, Potter.

— Oh, qué sorpresa — intervino Sirius antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca. — La serpiente protege a sus crías. Qué bonito.

— Es mi trabajo — replicó Snape con tono gélido. — Sé que ese es un concepto desconocido para ti, Black, pero algunas personas tenemos responsabilidades.

Furioso, Sirius se puso en pie para responderle a Snape, pero Dumbledore intervino antes de que pudiera decir nada.

— Continuemos con la lectura — dijo. — Siéntate, Sirius.

El fugitivo fulminó con la mirada a ambos antes de tomar asiento. Justin, nervioso, siguió leyendo.

—**No sé si los Malfoy poseerán un elfo —dijo Harry.**

— Todas las grandes familias tienen uno — replicó Pansy Parkinson. — Cómo se nota que te criaron muggles.

—**Bueno, sea quien sea, tiene que tratarse de una familia de magos de larga tradición, y tienen que ser ricos —observó Fred.**

—**Sí, mamá siempre está diciendo que querría tener un elfo doméstico que le planchase la ropa —dijo George—. Pero lo único que tenemos es un espíritu asqueroso y malvado en el ático, y el jardín lleno de gnomos. Los elfos domésticos están en grandes casas solariegas y en castillos y lugares así, y no en casas como la nuestra.**

Hermione bufó.

— Y mejor que sea así — le dijo a George. — Es esclavitud.

Harry rodó los ojos y le hizo señas a Justin para que siguiera leyendo inmediatamente, antes de que a Hermione le diera por ofrecer un discurso sobre los derechos élficos.

**Harry estaba callado. A juzgar por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy tenía normalmente lo mejor de lo mejor, su familia debía de estar forrada de oro mágico. Podía imaginárselo dándose aires en una gran mansión. También parecía encajar con el tipo de cosas que Malfoy podría hacer, el enviar a un criado para que impidiera que Harry volviese a Hogwarts. ¿Había sido un estúpido al dar crédito a Dobby?**

— Pobre Dobby, espero que no se ofenda al oír eso — dijo Harry. Draco lo miró muy mal.

— ¿Te preocupa más el elfo que lo que piense yo? — resopló. — Tienes un problema mental, Potter.

— Y tú un ego muy grande.

— Ya basta — intervino McGonagall.

—**De cualquier manera, estoy muy contento de que hayamos podido rescatarte — dijo Ron—. Me estaba preocupando que no respondieras a mis cartas. Al principio le echaba la culpa a Errol…**

—**¿Quién es Errol?**

—**Nuestra lechuza macho. Pero está viejo. No sería la primera vez que le da un colapso al hacer una entrega. Así que intenté pedirle a Percy que me prestara a Hermes…**

Percy se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

Había tratado, el día anterior, de acercarse a su familia durante la cena. Sin embargo, se había quedado paralizado en el último momento y no había sido capaz. Recordaba las palabras de Ron, urgiéndole a hacer las paces cuanto antes, y sabía que debía hacerlo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

—**¿Quién?**

—**La lechuza que nuestros padres compraron a Percy cuando lo nombraron prefecto —dijo Fred desde el asiento delantero.**

—**Pero Percy no me la quiso dejar —añadió Ron—. Dijo que la necesitaba él. **

—**Este verano, Percy se está comportando de forma muy rara —dijo George, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ha estado enviando montones de cartas y pasando muchísimo tiempo encerrado en su habitación… No puede uno estar todo el día sacando brillo a la insignia de prefecto. Te estás desviando hacia el oeste, Fred — añadió, señalando un indicador en el salpicadero. Fred giró el volante.**

Eso le sorprendió aún más a Percy. ¿Habían notado su comportamiento cuando pasaba horas encerrado y escribiéndose con Penélope? ¿Se habían preocupado? Nunca le habían dicho nada.

Esto solo lo hacía sentirse peor por todo lo que había hecho. Por otro lado, el resto de Weasleys trataba de aparentar normalidad, pero la expresión de Molly era tan tensa que nadie se creía que estuviera tranquila.

—**¿Vuestro padre sabe que os habéis llevado el coche? —preguntó Harry, adivinando la respuesta.**

—**Esto…, no —contestó Ron—, esta noche tenía que trabajar. Espero que podamos dejarlo en el garaje sin que nuestra madre se dé cuenta de que nos lo hemos llevado.**

—**¿Qué hace vuestro padre en el Ministerio de Magia?**

—**Trabaja en el departamento más aburrido —contestó Ron—: el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles.**

— No es aburrido — replicó Arthur, aunque no parecía nada enfadado. — Es fascinante.

—**¿El qué?**

—**Se trata de cosas que han sido fabricadas por los muggles pero que alguien las encanta, y que terminan de nuevo en una casa o una tienda muggle. Por ejemplo, el año pasado murió una bruja vieja, y vendieron su juego de té a un anticuario. Una mujer muggle lo compró, se lo llevó a su casa e intentó servir el té a sus amigos. Fue una pesadilla. Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar horas extras durante varias semanas.**

—**¿Qué ocurrió?**

—**Pues que la tetera se volvió loca y arrojó un chorro de té hirviendo por toda la sala, y un hombre terminó en el hospital con las tenacillas para coger los terrones de azúcar aferradas a la nariz. **

Muchas personas se echaron a reír, mientras otras, como Hermione, parecían consternadas.

**Nuestro padre estaba desesperado, en el departamento solamente están él y un viejo brujo llamado Perkins, y tuvieron que hacer encantamientos para borrarles la memoria y otros trucos para que no se acordaran de nada.**

—**Pero vuestro padre…, este coche… **

Muchos parecían haber hecho la misma conexión, a juzgar por los murmullos y las risitas.

**Fred se rió.**

—**Sí, le vuelve loco todo lo que tiene que ver con los muggles, tenemos el cobertizo lleno de chismes muggles. Los coge, los hechiza y los vuelve a poner en su sitio. Si viniera a inspeccionar a casa, tendría que arrestarse a sí mismo. A nuestra madre la saca de quicio.**

— Interesante — dijo Fudge. — Habrá que iniciar una investigación al respecto. Apúntelo, Dolores.

— Por supuesto.

Sin embargo, Arthur no parecía preocupado. Quizá era que, como Harry, tenía esperanzas de que los libros consiguieran quitarle el poder tanto a Umbridge como a Fudge.

—**Ahí está la carretera principal —dijo George, mirando hacia abajo a través del parabrisas—. Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos… Menos mal, porque se está haciendo de día.**

**Un tenue resplandor sonrosado aparecía en el horizonte, al este.**

**Fred dejó que el coche fuera perdiendo altura, y Harry vio a la escasa luz del amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles.**

— Debió ser muy bonito — dijo Ginny. Harry asintió.

—**Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo —explicó George—. En Ottery Saint Catchpole.**

Con una punzada, Harry se dio cuenta de que ahora todo el mundo sabía la zona en la que vivían los Weasleys. Se debió notar su nerviosismo en su cara, porque el señor Weasley le sonrió amablemente y le dijo:

— En el ministerio tienen mi dirección, naturalmente. Cualquiera que quiera saberla, puede hacerlo.

— Tenemos muy buenas medidas de seguridad — Bill le guiñó un ojo.

Más tranquilo, Harry siguió escuchando la lectura.

**El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante.**

—**¡Aterrizamos! —exclamó Fred cuando, con una ligera sacudida, tomaron contacto con el suelo. **

— Buen aterrizaje — los felicitó Arthur, evitando la mirada severa de su mujer.

**Aterrizaron junto a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral, y Harry vio por vez primera la casa de Ron.**

Ron se puso algo nervioso. Le inquietaba saber qué habría pensado Harry realmente sobre su casa.

**Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Harry sospechó que así era probablemente. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La Madriguera». En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxidado. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.**

Algunas personas, principalmente de Slytheirn, murmuraban y se reían.

—**No es gran cosa.**

—**Es una maravilla —repuso Harry, contento, acordándose de Privet Drive.**

— Hombre, comparado con Privet Drive, cualquier sitio es bueno — dijo Zabini. Tanto los gemelos como Ron lo fulminaron con la mirada.

**Salieron del coche.**

—**Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido —advirtió Fred —, y esperar a que mamá nos llame para el desayuno. Entonces tú, Ron, bajarás las escaleras dando saltos y diciendo: «¡Mamá, mira quién ha llegado esta noche!» Ella se pondrá muy contenta, y nadie tendrá que saber que hemos cogido el coche.**

— ¿Y cómo se supone que iba a llegar Harry solo desde Privet Drive? — inquirió Hermione con una ceja arqueada.

— Magia — bufó Fred, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—**Bien —dijo Ron—. Vamos, Harry, yo duermo en el…**

**De repente, Ron se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa. Los otros tres se dieron la vuelta.**

Muchos se tensaron. ¿Había algún peligro?

Molly, que sabía lo que venía ahora, gimió.

**La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, y para tratarse de una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos.**

Muchos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Los gemelos asentían, totalmente de acuerdo con la descripción. Harry le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Molly, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella le sonreía.

— No pasa nada, cielo — le dijo. — Me alegra ver que puedo ser así de intimidante.

Dicho eso, lanzó una mirada severa a los gemelos, quienes inmediatamente bajaron las cabezas.

—**¡Ah! —musitó Fred.**

—**¡Dios mío! —exclamó George.**

**La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una varita mágica.**

—**Así que… —dijo.**

—**Buenos días, mamá —saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora.**

— No lo era — le informó Ron. George le arreó un almohadazo.

—**¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? —preguntó la señora Weasley en un tono aterrador.**

— Ha usado la palabra "aterrador" — notó Charlie. — Mamá, Harry te tiene más miedo a ti que a Quien-Tú-Sabes.

— No es cierto — se apresuró a decir Harry. Por suerte, Molly no parecía molesta.

—**Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que…**

**Aunque los tres hijos de la señora Weasley eran más altos que su madre, se amilanaron cuando descargó su ira sobre ellos.**

Muchos rieron ante la imagen. Harry notó que la presencia de Sirius cada vez les imponía menos.

—**¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota! El coche no estaba…, podíais haber tenido un accidente… Creía que me volvía loca, pero no os importa, ¿verdad?… Nunca, en toda mi vida… Ya veréis cuando llegue a casa vuestro padre, un disgusto como éste nunca me lo dieron Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy…**

—**Percy, el prefecto perfecto —murmuró Fred.**

—**¡PUES PODRÍAS SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO! —gritó la señora Weasley, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo—. Podríais haberos matado o podría haberos visto alguien, y vuestro padre haberse quedado sin trabajo por vuestra culpa…**

La señora Weasley estaba muy roja, pero aun así estaba en mucho mejor estado que Percy, a quien esas palabras le habían sentado como una puñalada en el pecho.

Por otro lado, mientras la gente reía, la señora Weasley se inclinó para decirle a sus hijos y a Harry:

— Ahora que sé toda la historia, entiendo por qué lo hicisteis. ¡Pero avisad la próxima vez!

Todos asintieron.

**Les pareció que la reprimenda duraba horas. La señora Weasley enronqueció de tanto gritar y luego se plantó delante de Harry, que retrocedió asustado.**

— Pobrecito — rió Ginny.

—**Me alegro de verte, Harry, cielo —dijo—. Pasa a desayunar.**

El comedor estalló en risas.

— No me esperaba eso — dijo Dean mientras reía.

— ¡Favoritismo! — exclamó Fred, fingiendo estar afectado.

Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja, al igual que el profesor Lupin.

**La señora Weasley se encaminó hacia la casa y Harry la siguió, después de dirigir una mirada azorada a Ron, que le respondió animándolo con un gesto de la cabeza.**

**La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Harry se sentó tímidamente, mirando a todas partes. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un mago.**

— Es fascinante, ¿verdad? — dijo Colin. — La primera vez que fui a casa de un amigo mago casi me da algo de la emoción. ¡Los platos se fregaban solos!

— En casa de los Weasley también — recordó Harry con una sonrisa. Los que eran nacidos de magos parecían no entender por qué eso era tan maravilloso para Harry y Colin.

**El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando». Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como La elaboración de queso mediante la magia, El encantamiento en la repostería o Por arte de magia: cómo preparar un banquete en un minuto. Y, a menos que Harry hubiera escuchado mal, la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación emitirían el programa «La hora de las brujas, con la popular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck».**

— Oh, me encanta ese programa — dijo la profesora Sinistra, de astronomía. Molly sonrió.

Para los Weasleys, leer una descripción tan detallada de su casa debía ser muy extraño, pensó Harry. Ron parecía algo incómodo, pero el que peor lo estaba pasando era Percy, a quien esas descripciones le estaban haciendo sentir más nostalgia por su casa de la que había sentido nunca.

**La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación a sus hijos. De vez en cuando murmuraba: «cómo se os pudo ocurrir» o «nunca lo hubiera creído».**

— Tenían una buena excusa — los defendió Bill.

— Ahora ya lo sé— replicó Molly. — Aun así, lo que hicieron estuvo mal. Nos tenían que haber avisado a mí y a tu padre para que fuéramos a comprobar si Harry estaba bien.

—**Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo —aseguró a Harry, echándole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas—. Arthur y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Anoche mismo estuvimos comentando que si Ron seguía sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí. **

— ¿Veis? — dijo Molly. — Lo teníamos planeado.

**Pero —dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos— cualquiera podría haberos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche e infringiendo la ley…**

A Harry le hizo gracia cómo la señora Weasley asentía, de acuerdo consigo misma.

**Entonces, como si fuera lo más natural, dio un golpecito con la varita mágica en el montón de platos sucios del fregadero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo un suave tintineo.**

Tanto Colin como Harry sonrieron, así como muchos otros que se habían criado con muggles. ¡Qué maravilla que los platos se laven solos!

—**¡Estaba nublado, mamá! —dijo Fred.**

—**¡No hables mientras comes! —le interrumpió la señora Weasley. **

—**¡Lo estaban matando de hambre, mamá! —dijo George.**

Molly gimió.

— No tenía ni idea de lo literal que era eso — dijo, apenada. Harry le sonrió.

—**¡Cállate tú también! —atajó la señora Weasley, pero cuando se puso a cortar unas rebanadas de pan para Harry y a untarlas con mantequilla, la expresión se le enterneció.**

Harry se sonrojó un poco mientras algunos reían.

**En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo.**

Ginny gimió y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

— Oh, no.

—**Es Ginny —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja—, mi hermana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti.**

Muchos silbaron y rieron. Ginny estaba totalmente roja y Michael Corner fulminaba a Harry con la mirada.

—**Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógrafo, Harry —dijo Fred con una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra más. **

Ginny le lanzó una almohada a Fred.

— ¡Eh! — dijo él, tras recibir el impacto en toda la cara. — ¡Que esa es de las duras!

— Lo sé — bufó ella.

**No volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo.**

—**Estoy que reviento —dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor—. Creo que me iré a la cama y…**

— Qué inocente — dijo Fred.

—**De eso nada —interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Si te has pasado toda la noche por ahí, ha sido culpa tuya. Así que ahora vete a desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos se están volviendo a desmadrar.**

—**Pero, mamá…**

—**Y vosotros dos, id con él —dijo ella, mirando a Ron y Fred—. Tú sí puedes irte a la cama, cielo —dijo a Harry—. Tú no les pediste que te llevaran volando en ese maldito coche.**

— ¡Favoritismo! — exclamó George esta vez, haciendo reír a algunos.

**Pero Harry, que no tenía nada de sueño, dijo con presteza: —Ayudaré a Ron, nunca he presenciado una desgnomización.**

— ¿Cómo podías no tener sueño después de pasar toda la noche despierto? — preguntó Ron. — Yo estaba que me caía.

— Sería por la emoción — respondió Harry. — Quería ver gnomos.

—**Eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido —dijo la señora Weasley —. Pero veamos lo que Lockhart dice sobre el particular.**

Ante la mención de Lockhart, muchos gruñeron, bufaron o suspiraron. Los que nunca habían tenido clase con él parecían extremadamente confundidos.

**Y cogió un pesado volumen de la repisa de la chimenea. George se quejó. **

—**Mamá, ya sabemos desgnomizar un jardín.**

— Y mejor de lo que ese imbécil podría hacerlo jamás — afirmó Ron. Todos los que habían estado allí aquel día que Lockhart soltó a los duendecillos mostraron su total acuerdo con Ron.

**Harry echó una mirada a la cubierta del libro de la señora Weasley. Llevaba escritas en letras doradas de fantasía las palabras «Gilderoy Lockhart: Guía de las plagas en el hogar». Ocupaba casi toda la portada una fotografía de un mago muy guapo de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos azules y vivarachos. **

— Lockhart era tan guapo que hasta Harry lo pensaba — rió Lavender. Muchos se echaron a reír y Harry, muy colorado, tartamudeó:

— ¡No es que me pareciera guapo!

— Guapo no, "muy guapo" — apuntó Hermione con una sonrisa. Harry rodó los ojos.

— A ti sí que te lo parecía — le replicó.

— No lo niego — dijo ella, haciendo reír a carcajadas a Lavender y Parvati. Ron gruñó.

Justin siguió leyendo con una gran sonrisa.

**Como todas las fotografías en el mundo de la magia, ésta también se movía: el mago, que Harry supuso que era Gilderoy Lockhart, guiñó un ojo a todos con descaro. La señora Weasley le sonrió abiertamente.**

—**Es muy bueno —dijo ella—, conoce al dedillo todas las plagas del hogar, es un libro estupendo…**

— De eso nada — bufó Ron por lo bajo.

—**A mamá le gusta —dijo Fred, en voz baja pero bastante audible.**

La señora Weasley se sonrojó y muchos rieron. Todos aquellos que lo habían conocido sabían el efecto que había tenido sobre la población femenina del colegio.

—**No digas tonterías, Fred —dijo la señora Weasley, ruborizándose—. Muy bien, si crees que sabes más que Lockhart, ponte ya a ello; pero ¡ay de ti si queda un solo gnomo en el jardín cuando yo salga!**

— No quedó ninguno, porque soy mejor desgnomizando jardines de lo que Lockhart lo ha sido nunca — anunció Fred en voz alta. Algunos le aplaudieron.

— Era un inútil — dijo Dean. — ¿Os acordáis de los duendecillos?

— Como para olvidarlo — resopló Neville.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Sirius con curiosidad. Tanto Dean como Neville se frenaron en seco, alerta, al igual que la mayoría de estudiantes. Sin embargo, Dean pareció cobrar valor de pronto, porque le habló directamente a Sirius:

— El muy inútil dejó sueltos un montón de duendecillos de Cornualles en clase. Como no pudo pararlos, huyó de allí y nos dejó que hiciéramos su trabajo.

— Me cogieron de las orejas y me colgaron de la lámpara — anunció Neville, haciendo reír a todos los que no estaban demasiado tensos por el recordatorio de la presencia de Sirius Black entre ellos.

Sin embargo, Sirius soltó una risotada y se dirigió directamente a Dumbledore.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué se contrató a ese inútil?

— Nadie más se presentó al puesto — confesó Dumbledore. — No tuve opción.

Ante eso, muchos bufaron y rieron. Los que no lo habían conocido consideraban que los demás estaban exagerando.

"Ya lo verán", pensó Harry.

— Si ser un inútil fuera su único defecto… — murmuró Ron. Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**Entre quejas y bostezos, los Weasley salieron arrastrando los pies, seguidos por Harry. El jardín era grande y a Harry le pareció que era exactamente como tenía que ser un jardín. A los Dursley no les habría gustado; estaba lleno de maleza y el césped necesitaba un recorte, pero había árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros, y en los arriates, plantas exuberantes que Harry no había visto nunca, y un gran estanque de agua verde lleno de ranas.**

— Me encanta vuestro jardín — dijo Angelina. Molly le sonrió.

—**Los muggles también tienen gnomos en sus jardines, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry a Ron mientras atravesaban el césped.**

—**Sí, ya he visto esas cosas que ellos piensan que son gnomos —dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre una mata de peonías—. Como una especie de papás Noel gorditos con cañas de pescar…**

Todos los nacidos de muggles se echaron a reír.

— Eso los describe perfectamente — dijo Hermione, sonriendo. Ron pareció sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

**Se oyó el ruido de un forcejeo, la peonía se sacudió y Ron se levantó, diciendo en tono grave:**

—**Esto es un gnomo.**

—**¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —chillaba el gnomo.**

**Desde luego, no se parecía a papá Noel: era pequeño y de piel curtida, con una cabeza grande y huesuda, parecida a una patata. **

Los que nunca habían visto un gnomo tenían cara de estar muy decepcionados.

**Ron lo sujetó con el brazo estirado, mientras el gnomo le daba patadas con sus fuertes piececitos. Ron lo cogió por los tobillos y lo puso cabeza abajo.**

—**Esto es lo que tienes que hacer —explicó. Levantó al gnomo en lo alto («¡suéltame!», decía éste) y comenzó a voltearlo como si fuera un lazo. **

— ¡Qué cruel! — chilló una niña de primero de Gryffindor. Miraba a Ron como si fuera un monstruo.

— No es cruel — explicó él. — No les hace daño.

— El señor Weasley tiene razón — intervino la profesora Sprout. — Los gnomos son increíblemente resistentes.

La niña pareció calmarse un poco, pero aún miraba a Ron con cautela.

**Viendo el espanto en el rostro de Harry, Ron añadió—: No les duele. Pero los tienes que dejar muy mareados para que no puedan volver a encontrar su madriguera.**

**Entonces soltó al gnomo y éste salió volando por el aire y cayó en el campo que había al otro lado del seto, a unos siete metros, con un ruido sordo.**

—**¡De pena! —dijo Fred—. ¿Qué te apuestas a que lanzo el mío más allá de aquel tocón?**

**Harry aprendió enseguida que no había que sentir compasión por los gnomos y decidió lanzar al otro lado del seto al primer gnomo que capturase, pero éste, percibiendo su indecisión, le hundió sus afiladísimos dientes en un dedo, y le costó mucho trabajo sacudírselo…**

Algunos rieron.

—**Caramba, Harry…, eso habrán sido casi veinte metros… **

**Pronto el aire se llenó de gnomos volando.**

—**Ya ves que no son muy listos —observó George, cogiendo cinco o seis gnomos a la vez—. En cuanto se enteran de que estamos desgnomizando, salen a curiosear. Ya deberían haber aprendido a quedarse escondidos en su sitio.**

— ¿Cogiendo cinco o seis? ¿Es que qué tamaño tienen? — preguntó un chico de segundo de Slytherin, quien obviamente jamás había visto un gnomo. Fred señaló con las manos el tamaño aproximado de los gnomos.

— Son una cosa así — dijo. — Y su cabeza es así — hizo un círculo con los dedos.

**Al poco rato vieron que los gnomos que habían aterrizado en el campo, que eran muchos, empezaban a alejarse andando en grupos, con los hombros caídos.**

— Pobrecitos — se quejó Hannah Abbott. — Los estáis echando de su hogar.

— Es que su hogar está en nuestro hogar — se defendió George. — Además, destrozan el jardín.

—**Volverán —dijo Ron, mientras contemplaban cómo se internaban los gnomos en el seto del otro lado del campo—. Les gusta este sitio… Papá es demasiado blando con ellos, porque piensa que son divertidos…**

El señor Weasley sonrió.

— Es que lo son.

**En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa. **

—**¡Ya ha llegado! —dijo George—. ¡Papá está en casa! **

**Y fueron corrieron a su encuentro.**

Eso hizo sonreír aún más a Arthur.

**El señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, con las gafas quitadas y los ojos cerrados. Era un hombre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso pelo que le quedaba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos. **

— Y ahora me queda todavía menos — dijo, pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Molly le sonrió.

— No veo mucha diferencia, querido. Estás estupendo.

Fred fingió que le daban arcadas.

**Llevaba una larga túnica verde polvorienta y estropeada de viajar.**

—**¡Qué noche! —farfulló, cogiendo la tetera mientras los muchachos se sentaban a su alrededor—. Nueve redadas. ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda.**

Ahora que conocía a Mundungus, Harry no pudo evitar sentir cierta indignación de que intentara hechizar al señor Weasley.

**El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró. **

—**¿Encontraste algo, papá? —preguntó Fred con interés.**

—**Sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde —respondió el señor Weasley en un bostezo—. Han ocurrido, sin embargo, algunas cosas bastante feas que no afectaban a mi departamento. A Mortlake lo sacaron para interrogarle sobre unos hurones muy raros, pero eso incumbe al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales, gracias a Dios.**

—**¿Para qué sirve que unas llaves encojan? —preguntó George.**

— Buena pregunta — dijo Lavender, perpleja.

—**Para atormentar a los muggles —suspiró el señor Weasley—. Se les vende una llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la puedan encontrar nunca cuando la necesitan… Naturalmente, es muy difícil dar con el culpable porque ningún muggle quiere admitir que sus llaves merman; siempre insisten en que las han perdido. ¡Jesús! No sé de lo que serían capaces para negar la existencia de la magia, aunque la tuvieran delante de los ojos… Pero no os creeríais las cosas que a nuestra gente le ha dado por encantar…**

—**¿COMO COCHES, POR EJEMPLO?**

**La señora Weasley había aparecido blandiendo un atizador como si fuera una espada. **

Muchos se echaron a reír. Harry oía las carcajadas de Sirius y vio cómo Molly se ruborizaba.

— Esto va a ser interesante — rió Arthur.

**El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió a su mujer una mirada de culpabilidad.**

—**¿Co-coches, Molly cielo?**

—**Sí, Arthur, coches —dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole—. Imagínate que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona, cuando en realidad lo está encantando para que vuele.**

**El señor Weasley parpadeó.**

— A ver cómo saliste de esta — dijo Sirius, sonriente. Los ojos le brillaban. El señor Weasley le devolvió la sonrisa.

— No fue nada fácil.

—**Bueno, querida, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no ha hecho nada en contra de la ley, aunque quizá debería haberle dicho la verdad a su mujer… **

— Debería — bufó Molly, aunque no parecía realmente enfadada.

**Verás, existe una laguna jurídica… siempre y cuando él no utilice el coche para volar. El hecho de que el coche pueda volar no constituye en sí…**

—**¡Señor Weasley, ya se encargó personalmente de que existiera una laguna jurídica cuando usted redactó esa ley! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¡Sólo para poder seguir jugando con todos esos cachivaches muggles que tienes en el cobertizo! **

— Habrá que modificar esa ley — anunció Fudge, pero nadie le hizo caso. Todos estaban más ocupados disfrutando la regañina de la señora Weasley a su marido.

**¡Y, para que lo sepas, Harry ha llegado esta mañana en ese coche en el que tú no volaste!**

—**¿Harry? —dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa sin comprender—. ¿Qué Harry?**

Muchos rieron. Harry tenía una gran sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

**Al darse la vuelta, vio a Harry y se sobresaltó.**

—**¡Dios mío! ¿Es Harry Potter? ****Encantado de conocerte. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti…**

—**¡Esta noche, tus hijos han ido volando en el coche hasta la casa de Harry y han vuelto! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¿No tienes nada que comentar al respecto? **

—**¿Es verdad que hicisteis eso? —preguntó el señor Weasley, nervioso—. ¿Fue bien la cosa? Qui-quiero decir —titubeó, al ver que su esposa echaba chispas por los ojos—, que eso ha estado muy mal, muchachos, pero que muy mal…**

Algunos estudiantes, que reían sin parar, aplaudieron al señor Weasley. Harry notó que Dumbledore parecía divertirse mucho.

—**Dejémosles que lo arreglen entre ellos —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja, al ver que su madre estaba a punto de estallar—. Venga, quiero enseñarte mi habitación.**

— Bien, bien — dijo Sirius. — Hay que huir del campo de batalla antes de que la bomba explote.

Ron le sonrió, pero Harry vio que algunos alumnos parecían alarmados. ¿Acaso pensaban que Sirius se refería a bombas de verdad?

**Salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y, siguiendo un estrecho pasadizo, llegaron a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. En el tercer rellano había una puerta entornada. Antes de que se cerrara de un golpe, Harry pudo ver un instante un par de ojos castaños que estaban espiando.**

—**Ginny —dijo Ron—. No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida. Normalmente nunca se esconde.**

La chica volvió a gemir.

— No voy a sobrevivir este libro — afirmó en voz baja. — Entre esto y la cámara, creo que moriré de la vergüenza antes de que terminemos de leer.

— No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte — replicó Hermione. — Lo de la cámara no fue tu culpa, y lo de Harry tampoco. ¡Tenías once años!

Harry, que no sabía bien qué decir, no dijo nada.

**Subieron dos tramos más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura desconchada y una placa pequeña que decía «Habitación de Ronald».**

**Cuando Harry entró, con la cabeza casi tocando el techo inclinado, tuvo que cerrar un instante los ojos. Le pareció que entraba en un horno, porque casi todo en la habitación era de color naranja intenso: la colcha, las paredes, incluso el techo. Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron había cubierto prácticamente cada centímetro del viejo papel pintado con pósteres iguales en que se veía a un grupo de siete magos y brujas que llevaban túnicas de color naranja brillante, sostenían escobas en la mano y saludaban con entusiasmo.**

—**¿Tu equipo de quidditch favorito? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**Los Chudley Cannons —confirmó Ron, señalando la colcha naranja, en la que había estampadas dos letras «C» gigantes y una bala de cañón saliendo disparada—. Van novenos en la liga.**

— No lo puedes decir en serio — bufó Cormac McLaggen. — Son el peor equipo del mundo.

— Este año van quintos — replicó Ron, molesto.

— Solo porque los Kenmare Kestrels se han retirado — contestó McLaggen. — Y seguro que los Tutshill Tornados los adelantan en el siguiente partido.

— El quidditch me da igual — anunció Parvati. — ¿Pero de verdad te gusta tener toda la habitación naranja? No hay color más feo.

— ¡A mí me gusta! — exclamó Ron. — Y los Chudley Cannons son el mejor equipo, queráis o no.

— Prefiero el Puddlemere United — dijo Katie, sonriéndole a Wood, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Espero no decepcionarte — respondió.

**Ron tenía los libros de magia del colegio amontonados desordenadamente en un rincón, junto a una pila de cómics que parecían pertenecer todos a la serie Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el «muggle» loco. Su varita mágica estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, encima de una pecera llena de huevos de rana y al lado de Scabbers, la gorda rata gris de Ron, que dormitaba en la parte donde daba el sol.**

Sirius bufó y fulminó con la mirada el libro. Algunos alumnos, que estaban alerta a cada movimiento que Sirius hacía, parecieron asustarse. Harry rodó los ojos.

Tenía muchas ganas de que se leyera el tercer libro y todos dejaran de mirar a Sirius como si fuera a atacarles en cualquier momento.

**Harry echó un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pisar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. Abajo, en el campo, podía ver un grupo de gnomos que volvían a entrar de uno en uno, a hurtadillas, en el jardín de los Weasley a través del seto. **

— ¿De qué sirve desgnomizarlos, entonces? — preguntó Dean. — Si van a volver igual…

— Pero así evitamos que se conviertan en una plaga — explicó la señora Weasley.

**Luego se volvió hacia Ron, que lo miraba con impaciencia, esperando que Harry emitiera su opinión.**

—**Es un poco pequeña —se apresuró a decir Ron—, a diferencia de la habitación que tenías en casa de los muggles. **

— Después de la alacena, no creo que eso le importe mucho — dijo Lavender en voz baja, pero Harry la escuchó. Fingió no haberlo hecho.

**Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo…**

**Pero Harry le dijo con una amplia sonrisa:**

—**Es la mejor casa que he visto nunca. **

**Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas.**

En el presente, Ron sonreía ampliamente.

— Aquí termina — anunció Justin, aliviado.

Dumbledore se puso en pie, tomó el libro y leyó:

— El siguiente capítulo se titula: **En Flourish y Blotts.** ¿Quién quiere leerlo?

— Yo — dijo Sirius en voz alta. Dumbledore le sonrió.

— Adelante.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**El siguiente capítulo va a ser genial jajaja. Con Sirius leyendo, no puede ser de otra forma!**

**A todos los que podáis dejar review con vuestra opinión, os estaré eternamente agradecida. Quiero saber lo que pensáis! **

**Hasta el domingo que viene, nos vemos!**

**RESPUESTAS:**

**Carlos29: **Hola! Sí jajaja estaría genial ver la reacción del ministro en vivo y en directo. Ojalá pudiera hacer una peli con sus reacciones XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Bye!

**Magra: **Hola! :D Me ha encantado tu comentario, no me había dado ni cuenta pero tienes toda la razón, esa frase lo define muy bien XD Mil gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos :3

**Chloe Rambaldi:** Holi! Pues por desgracia no, el examen no me ha ido nada bien. Este va a ser el mayor suspenso de mi vida XDD Pero bueno, al menos lo intenté jajaja. Si apruebo creeré en los milagros. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos :D

**Lupin**: Hey! Totalmente de acuerdo, cuando Harry lea la muerte de Sirius va a sufrir muchísimo. Precisamente pensaba en eso mientras escribía la parte de este cap en la que hablan de su futuro, de la casa que querrían tener, etc. Pobre Harry XD Lamento lo de tu examen, si te sirve de consuelo el mío también ha ido de pena jajaja. Estoy suspensa seguro, pero bueno, es lo que hay XDD Nos vemos! :3

**ivonnetenopala**: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado la gran aparición de Sirius jajaja. Disfruté mucho el escribirla. Gracias por los ánimos, aunque el examen ha sido un desastre XD Si tengo un cinco creo que lloraré de la emoción jajaja. Nos vemos! :D

**miriam99**: Holi! Muchas gracias por tu comentario TwT Yo también me desespero cuando tardan tanto en hacer que Sirius aparezca, por eso he preferido hacerlo así jajaja. Además, este libro va a ser difícil para Harry y necesita que su padrino esté con él! :3 Nos vemos!

**edwinguerrave**: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra ver que Sirius ha sido tan bien recibido por todos jajaja. Pero es que sí, no había manera de que Sirius se quedara callado mientras leía todo lo que los Dursley le habían hecho a su sobrino. Nos vemos! :3

**Zero**: Hola! Jajajaja créeme, yo también quiero hacerle todo eso a Fudge y Umbridge, se lo tendrían merecido! Pero por desgracia, son el ministro y la suma inquisidora de Hogwarts, así que deben quedarse un tiempo. Además, si están leyendo Harry Potter no están creando leyes absurdas ni desprestigiando a Harry en El Profeta, así que mejor que se queden quietecitos! XD Bye!

**CH-Hyacinth:** Holi! :3 Muchas, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Yo también adoro a Lupin, es mi favorito de los merodeadores. Además, en los fanart siempre lo dibujan tan dulce (en comparación con Sirius o James) que me da mucha ternurita jajaja. La cara-sapo tendrá que aprender bien la lección: a Lupin no se le toca un pelo! XD Gracias por los ánimos con el examen! Por desgracia (y por mala suerte, y por no saber lo suficiente) ha ido de pena XDD pero bueno, whatever XD Nos vemos! :3

**Fox McCloude:** Hola! :D Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, tanto aquí como en _HLHP I. _Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, va a ser genial ver a Fudge derrumbarse cuando se sepa la cantidad de tonterías que ha hecho! Y aun mejor será ver a Umbridge cuando eso pase jajaja. Se lo tienen merecido, precisamente por lo que has dicho: si ellos hubieran actuado cuando debían, mucha gente podría haberse salvado. Y sí, Dumbledore también debe reflexionar sobre todas las decisiones que ha tomado, porque sus errores suelen ser muy graves. De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos! :3

**Klara Potter:** Hey! :3 Me alegra que la aparición de Sirius te haya gustado jajaja, y no te preocupes, el ministro va a tener que pasar por muchas cosas en todo lo que queda de lectura XDD En el tercer libro creo que lo flipará mucho, pero en el quinto ya le explotará la cabeza jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos! Bye! :D

**BellaBlackEvans:** Hola! XD Sorry por lo de la apuesta, pero mira el lado bueno: ahora Sirius ya está aqui! :D Y sí, Fudge es en parte responsable por la muerte de Sirius, por muchas razones. Primero, por la que has dicho, porque si hubiera hecho su trabajo quizá ni siquiera se habría producido esa fuga de azkaban. Segundo, porque nunca se preocupó de que Sirius tuviera un juicio, cosa que me parece imperdonable. Bellatrix fue quien lo asesinó, pero Fudge fue quien se lo puso en bandeja! :( Muchas gracias por tu review, y por los ánimos para el examen! :3 Thank you! Nos vemos!

**Cat:** Holi! Jajajaja la gran aparición de Sirius ha sido todo un éxito XD Hay que entender al pobre Fudge, imagina darte cuenta de pronto de que el perro que te mordió hace unos días es en realidad un ser humano al que llevas persiguiendo durante años XDD Y sí, ese cap fue bastante duro por todo el tema de los Dursley, menos mal que los Weasley ya han rescatado al pobre Harry! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos! :3 P.D. El examen fue horrible XD el siguiente irá mejor.

**Rosslyn-Bott:** Hola! No te preocupes, entiendo lo que es que el trabajo te impida leer todo lo que quieres. Hay que tener prioridades (aunque Hermione no las tenga) jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, nos vemos! :3

**Draci: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D El miedo que tienen por Sirius es normal, creo que en este cap han ido relajándose poco a poco (el estar en el mismo sitio que un supuesto asesino y tener que leer a su lado debe ser muy difícil, pobres XD). Nos vemos! :3

** Sjvm00: **Hola! Me ha encantado ese hashtag XDD Ojalá pudiera hacer #DosCapítulosALaSemana XD De momento es imposible, pero trataré de hacerlo! Eventualmente XD Nos vemos, muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D


	5. En Flourish y Blotts

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos un domingo más a esta historia! :D**

**Para empezar, perdón por la ligera demora en la subida de este cap. Suelo subir capítulos los domingos por la mañana, pero hoy ha sido un caos! Ha sido un finde lleno de compromisos familiares y no he tenido tiempo para coger el portátil y subir el capítulo por la mañana, una disculpa! De hecho, llevo sin dormir más de 35 horas XD Ha sido un finde movidito. **

**No os preocupéis, la semana que viene el capítulo estará subido domingo tempranito, como siempre! :3**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, puesto en favoritos y alertas! Especialmente a todos los que habéis comentado: Fox McCloude, carlos29, Chloe Rambaldi, Lupin, Klara Potter, cecilia caffe, miriam99, Magra, Zero, Gaston Pacheco, CH-Hyacinth y Agustina Alvarez! Y mención especial a todos los que habéis dejado review extra hoy porque os habíais preocupado por mí: Lupin, Magra, Zero, Draci, Naattstories y Anónimo. De verdad, muchísimas gracias! No os hacéis una idea de cuánto os lo agradezco.**

**Voy a responder a todos los reviews, pero si lo hiciera ahora me sería imposible subir el capítulo antes de que acabe el domingo. Así que mañana editaré este cap para poner las respuestas al final!**

**Y sin más demora (que ya ha habido demasiada), a leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Dumbledore se puso en pie, tomó el libro y leyó:_

— _El siguiente capítulo se titula: __**En Flourish y Blotts**__. ¿Quién quiere leerlo?_

— _Yo — dijo Sirius en voz alta. Dumbledore le sonrió._

— _Adelante._

El comedor al completo se sumió en un profundo silencio. Decenas de miradas seguían a Sirius mientras subía a la tarima, pero a él no parecía importarle lo más mínimo que la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieran aterrorizados ante su presencia. Tal era el silencio, que ni siquiera la profesora Umbridge o el ministro se atrevieron a abrir la boca, aunque dejar a Sirius Black leer definitivamente no les hacía ninguna gracia.

— **En Flourish y Blotts ****—** leyó, con una sonrisa. — Espero que el capítulo sea más interesante que el título.

Nadie rió, aunque Ron sonrió y Harry rodó los ojos.

**La vida en La Madriguera no se parecía en nada a la de Privet Drive. Los Dursley lo querían todo limpio y ordenado; la casa de los Weasley estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asombrosas. **

Nott sonrió con desdén.

— No sé si "asombrosas" es la palabra que yo usaría.

Aunque al principio no parecía intimidado por Sirius, una mirada molesta por parte de éste fue suficiente para conseguir que Nott bajara la cabeza.

**Harry se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina, y el espejo le gritó: «¡Vaya pinta! ¡Métete bien la camisa!» **

Algunos rieron, pero fueron risas apagadas. Miraban con cautela a Sirius y no se atrevían a hacer el más mínimo gesto que pudiera interrumpir la lectura.

**El espíritu del ático aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa. **

Tendríamos que hacer algo al respecto — dijo Molly.

— ¿Pero qué gracia tendría eso? — dijo Arthur. — El espíritu le da más personalidad a la casa.

**Y las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George se consideraban completamente normales.**

— Por qué será que no me sorprende — rió Angelina. Acto seguido, lanzó una mirada inquieta a Sirius, pero éste sonreía y no parecía importarle lo más mínimo que le interrumpieran.

**Lo que Harry encontraba más raro en casa de Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante ni el espíritu que hacía ruidos, sino el hecho de que allí, al parecer, todos le querían.**

La voz de Sirius se tornó más grave, a medida que su expresión se ensombrecía.

De pronto, Harry se vio envuelto en los brazos de la señora Weasley. Notó también la mano de Ron sobre su rodilla y escuchó a alguien sonarse la nariz, probablemente Hermione.

— Siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa, Harry — dijo el señor Weasley con solemnidad. Harry notó su cara arder.

— Gracias — murmuró, contento de que su rostro estuviera oculto de la vista de todos gracias al abrazo de la señora Weasley, quien parecía no tener ninguna intención de soltarlo.

— Malditos Dursleys… — escuchó resoplar a Ginny.

Con los ojos muy brillantes, Molly se separó de él, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente. A Harry aquello casi lo deshizo por completo y tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para controlar sus emociones.

Cuando al fin se atrevió a mirar al resto de Weasleys a la cara, vio que todos parecían igual de solemnes y enternecidos que Molly y Arthur. Con un nudo en la garganta y las mejillas ardiendo, fijó su vista en Sirius y suplicó internamente que siguiera la lectura.

Sirius abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión al ver la mirada de Harry. Tras unos segundos, siguió leyendo el capítulo.

**La señora Weasley se preocupaba por el estado de sus calcetines e intentaba hacerle comer cuatro raciones en cada comida. Al señor Weasley le gustaba que Harry se sentara a su lado en la mesa para someterlo a un interrogatorio sobre la vida con los muggles, y le preguntaba cómo funcionaban cosas tales como los enchufes o el servicio de correos.**

— Yo no sé cómo funciona el servicio de correos — Harry escuchó a Colin susurrarle a Ginny. — Ni los enchufes, la verdad.

— ¿No os lo enseñan en el colegio muggle? — preguntó Ginny en voz baja. Colin negó con la cabeza.

— Nos enseñan un montón de tonterías — dijo. — Aunque, si te soy sincero, creo que lo de los enchufes lo enseñan en secundaria. Y yo no he estudiado secundaria en un instituto muggle.

— Hogwarts es mejor que cualquier instituto muggle — afirmó Ginny con una sonrisa que Colin devolvió con ganas.

— Pues sí, no me arrepiento de venir aquí.

Sirius, ajeno a la conversación entre Colin y Ginny, leía imitando la voz del señor Weasley.

—**¡Fascinante! —decía, cuando Harry le explicaba cómo se usaba el teléfono—. Son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los muggles para apañárselas sin magia.**

Malfoy rodó los ojos, mientras Crabbe soltaba una risita despectiva.

**Una mañana soleada, cuando llevaba más o menos una semana en La Madriguera, Harry les oyó hablar sobre Hogwarts. Cuando Ron y él bajaron a desayunar, encontraron al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Ginny a la mesa de la cocina. Al ver a Harry Ginny dio sin querer un golpe al cuenco de las gachas y éste se cayó al suelo con gran estrépito. **

Esta vez, la gente no pudo controlar las ganas de reír. Ginny gimió y volvió a esconder la cara entre las manos, sabiendo que el asunto solo iba a empeorar.

Con una gran sonrisa y utilizando un tono sugerente, Sirius leyó:

**Ginny solía tirar las cosas cada vez que Harry entraba en la habitación donde ella estaba. **

— Que alguien me deje inconsciente, por favor — gimió Ginny. — No quiero leer esto.

Hermione le daba palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo, mientras Fred y George comenzaban a cantar "Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche". Harry les lanzó una almohada, acertándole a Fred en toda la cara.

**Se metió debajo de la mesa para recoger el cuenco y se levantó con la cara tan colorada y brillante como un tomate. Haciendo como que no lo había visto, Harry se sentó y cogió la tostada que le pasaba la señora Weasley.**

— Muy bien, Harry — lo felicitó Hermione. — Tienes más tacto que muchos otros — añadió, fulminando con la mirada a los gemelos y a Sirius, cuya sonrisa le hacía parecer diez años más joven.

—**Han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Weasley entregando a Harry y a Ron dos sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde—. Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Harry; a ése no se le escapa una. **

Arthur no pudo evitar pensar con amargura que, en realidad, a Dumbledore se le escapaban muchas cosas. No fue el único que pensó lo mismo.

**También han llegado cartas para vosotros dos —añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Fred y George, todavía en pijama.**

**Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las cartas. A Harry le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de King's Cross. **

Varios alumnos sonrieron. La sola mención de las cartas de Hogwarts era suficiente para que sintieran otra vez esa emoción de empezar un nuevo curso.

**Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el curso siguiente:**

**Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:**

**El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.**

**Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

Sirius parecía muy confuso mientras leía. Todos aquellos que no habían estado en Hogwarts ese año compartían su mismo sentimiento.

**Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

Sirius se giró para dirigirse al director.

— ¿Os pagó Lockhart para que le hicierais publicidad?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, divertido.

**Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**Un año con el Yeti, **

— Adivinad de quién — resopló Sirius.

— ¿De Lockhart, quizá? — preguntó Fred, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo adivinar la respuesta.

— ¡Bingo! **Un año con el Yeti, **de **Gilderoy Lockhart.**

Muchos alumnos estaban incrédulos.

— ¿Esa lista es de verdad? — preguntó una chica de segundo de Ravenclaw. — ¿Para qué necesitabais tantos libros de Lockhart?

— Para utilizarlos como escudo contra los duendecillos de Cornualles — respondió Ron.

**Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Harry.**

—**¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! —exclamó—. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; apuesto a que es una bruja.**

— En algo tenías razón — intervino Harry. — El profesor de defensa de ese año era el mayor fan de Lockhart que jamás habrá.

**En ese instante, Fred vio que su madre lo miraba severamente, y trató de disimular untándose mermelada en el pan.**

Algunos rieron, si bien de forma disimulada. En esta ocasión, no se trataba solo de que no quisieran llamar la atención de Sirius Black, sino que tampoco querían llamar la atención de Molly Weasley.

—**Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos —observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres—. De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros…**

—**Bueno, ya nos apañaremos —repuso la señora Weasley aunque parecía preocupada—. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas.**

Los Weasley enrojecieron, especialmente tras escuchar algunas risitas provenientes del alumnado. Harry podía ver que Malfoy estaba deseando hacer algún comentario al respecto, pero incluso él parecía cohibido ante la presencia de Sirius.

—**¿Es que ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este curso? —preguntó Harry a Ginny. Ella asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, que era de color rojo encendido, y metió el codo en el plato de la mantequilla. **

Ginny, quien era físicamente incapaz de ruborizarse más, decidió cambiar de táctica y, en lugar de esconder su cara, levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le dijo a un grupito de alumnas de sexto que reían y se burlaban de ella. — ¿Nunca habéis tenido once años?

Dos de las chicas se sobresaltaron, mirando con sorpresa a Ginny y desviando la mirada hacia Sirius. Con un deje de pánico, una de ellas contestó:

— S-sí, claro. Es solo que… es gracioso.

Acabó casi en un susurro, petrificada ante el hecho de que Sirius la estaba mirando fijamente mientras hablaba. A su lado, sus amigas se habían puesto muy pálidas.

Harry no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¿No habéis escuchado nada de lo que ha dicho la persona del futuro? — bufó en voz alta. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. — Sirius es inocente. Ni siquiera tuvo un juicio antes de que lo enviaran a Azkaban. ¿Podéis dejar de actuar como si fuera a atacaros en cualquier momento?

— Déjalo, Harry — intervino Sirius. — No me molesta. Al contrario — con una sonrisa ladeada, añadió: — Creo que podría asustar a todo el comedor a la vez.

— Ya lo has hecho antes — le recordó Lupin. Sirius solo sonrió con más ganas.

— Pero ahora puedo hacerlo a propósito.

— Sigue leyendo, Black — interrumpió Snape de mala gana. — Y deja de perder el tiempo.

Con un gruñido, Sirius se giró para responderle a Snape, pero Dumbledore habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— Por favor, Sirius — dijo. — Sigue con la lectura.

Sirius no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, no sin antes lanzar una mirada fulminante a Snape.

**Afortunadamente, el único que se dio cuenta fue Harry, porque Percy el hermano mayor de Ron, entraba en aquel preciso instante. Ya se había vestido y lucía la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en el chaleco de punto.**

El tono sarcástico de Sirius era indicativo suficiente de su opinión sobre los prefectos. Percy se sonrojó fuertemente.

—**Buenos días a todos —saludó Percy con voz segura—. Hace un hermoso día. **

Se oyeron risitas ahogadas. Percy, rojo como un tomate, estalló:

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo. — ¿Acaso decir que hace un buen día es motivo de burla? Sois ridículos.

Durante un momento, Harry, quien miraba con la boca abierta a Percy, se dio cuenta por primera vez de la increíble similitud entre Percy y el resto de Weasleys, particularmente Ginny. ¿Dónde habían estado ese mal genio y esos malos modales durante los años pasados?

Muchos miraban a Percy con sorpresa, pero nadie tanto como los gemelos. Incluso Fudge, quien había abierto mucho los ojos, parecía tan perplejo que no fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Ron sonreír un momento.

**Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba, pero inmediatamente se levantó dando un brinco, y quitó del asiento un plumero gris medio desplumado. O al menos eso es lo que Harry pensó que era, hasta que vio que respiraba.**

— ¿Qué demonios? — exclamó Seamus, con una ceja arqueada. Sin embargo, pareció arrepentirse de haber hablado dos segundos más tarde, cuando vio que Sirius lo miraba.

El ex-convicto siguió leyendo como si no hubiera visto la cara del chico tornarse totalmente blanca.

—**¡Errol! —exclamó Ron, cogiendo a la maltratada lechuza y sacándole una carta que llevaba debajo del ala—. ¡Por fin! Aquí está la respuesta de Hermione. Le escribí contándole que te íbamos a rescatar de los Dursley.**

Por algún motivo, aunque la palabra "rescatar" no le había molestado en aquel entonces, ahora sí que lo hacía. No conseguía comprenderlo, pero la idea de tener que ser rescatado de su propia familia le molestaba a pesar de que nunca antes había tenido problemas con ese concepto.

**Ron llevó a Errol hasta una percha que había junto a la puerta de atrás e intentó que se sostuviera en ella, pero Errol volvió a caerse, así que Ron lo dejó en el escurridero, exclamando en voz baja «¡Pobre!». **

— Qué pena — comentó Lavender en voz baja. — ¿Sigue vivo, no?

— Sí — confirmó Ron. — Y sigue chocándose contra los muebles.

**Luego rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta de Hermione en voz alta.**

_**Querido Ron, y Harry, si estás ahí:**_

_**Espero que todo saliera bien y que Harry esté estupendamente, y que no hayas tenido que saltarte las normas para sacarlo, Ron, porque eso traería problemas también a Harry. **_

— Demasiado tarde — dijo Fred. — Las normas están para saltarse.

_**He estado muy preocupada y, si Harry está bien, te ruego que me escribas lo antes posible para contármelo, aunque quizá sería mejor que usaras otra lechuza, porque creo que ésta no aguantará un viaje más.**_

— Pobre Errol — se escuchó decir a alguien de Ravenclaw. A juzgar por la cara de Ron, a él se le hacía tan raro como a Harry que ahora todo el comedor supiera hasta el nombre de su lechuza familiar.

_**Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con los deberes escolares («¿Cómo puede ser?», se preguntó Ron horrorizado. «¡Si estamos en vacaciones!»), **_

Hermione lo miró con seriedad.

— En vacaciones también hay deberes — le recordó. — Y siempre viene bien repasar el contenido del año anterior y el del siguiente año.

— Prefiero jugar al quidditch — afirmó Ron. Hermione rodó los ojos.

_**y el próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon?**_

_**Contadme qué ha pasado en cuanto podáis.**_

_**Un beso de**_

_**Hermione**_

—**Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar vuestro material —dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa—. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?**

**Harry, Ron, Fred y George planeaban subir la colina hasta un pequeño prado que tenían los Weasley. Como estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas indiscretas del pueblo que había abajo, allí podían practicar el quidditch, con tal de que tuvieran cuidado de no volar muy alto. **

Harry sonrió con solo recordar las horas que habían pasado en aquel prado. Cómo le gustaría estar allí en este momento.

**Aunque no podían usar verdaderas pelotas de quidditch, porque si se les escaparan y llegaran a sobrevolar el pueblo, la gente lo vería como un fenómeno de difícil explicación; en su lugar, se arrojaban manzanas. **

— Qué cutre — se quejó Cormac McLaggen.

**Se turnaban para montar en la Nimbus 2.000 de Harry, que era con mucho la mejor escoba; a la vieja Estrella Fugaz de Ron incluso la adelantaban las mariposas.**

— Menos mal que ya no tengo esa escoba — suspiró Ron. — Imagina jugar al quidditch con ella. Si ni con mi escoba nueva soy capaz de parar los goles…

— No digas eso — lo regañó Harry. — Lo único que te hace falta es un poco de confianza. En los entrenamientos lo haces mucho mejor.

Ron no pareció creerle.

**Cinco minutos después se encontraban subiendo la colina, con las escobas al hombro. Habían preguntado a Percy si quería ir con ellos, pero les había dicho que estaba ocupado. Harry sólo había visto a Percy a las horas de comer; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.**

— Como cualquier adolescente — le susurró Tonks a Lupin, haciéndole soltar un bufido.

—**Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos —dijo Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo —. No parece el mismo. Recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de que llegaras tú; tuvo doce M.H.B. y apenas se alegró.**

Los Weasleys escuchaban la conversación tratando de mantenerse tan impasibles como pudieran. Sin embargo, Percy lo estaba pasando fatal y se notaba. Había fijado su vista en el suelo, incapaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos y mucho menos a su familia.

Se habían preocupado por él. Se habían preguntado qué le pasaba, ¡incluso los gemelos habían notado que actuaba raro! ¡Y les había importado!

Todo en cuanto había creído durante los últimos años se estaba derrumbando. ¿Cómo podría arreglar la relación con su familia? ¿Acaso seguía teniendo derecho a intentarlo?

—**Matriculas de Honor en Brujería —explicó George, viendo la cara de incomprensión de Harry—. Bill también sacó doce. Si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia. Creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza.**

— Más quisieras tú tener un Premio Anual, enano — le dijo Bill a George, quien fingió estremecerse.

**Bill era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Él y el segundo, Charlie, habían terminado ya en Hogwarts. Harry no había visto nunca a ninguno de los dos, pero sabía que Charlie estaba en Rumania estudiando a los dragones, y Bill en Egipto, trabajando para Gringotts, el banco de los magos.**

Todas las miradas se centraron en los dos hermanos, quienes trataron por todos los medios parecer impasibles.

—**No sé cómo se las van a arreglar papá y mamá para comprarnos todo lo que necesitamos este curso —dijo George después de una pausa—. ¡Cinco lotes de los libros de Lockhart! Y Ginny necesitará una túnica y una varita mágica, entre otras cosas.**

Algunos los miraron con pena, otros, con la burla reflejada en sus rostros. Harry tenía muchas ganas de borrarles esas caras de superioridad a todos los que estaban riéndose de los Weasleys.

**Harry no decía nada. Se sentía un poco incómodo. En una cámara acorazada subterránea de Gringotts, en Londres, tenía guardada una pequeña fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres.**

— Oh, cielo — le dijo la señora Weasley. — No te sientas incómodo por eso.

**Naturalmente, ese dinero sólo servía en el mundo mágico; no se podían utilizar galeones, sickles ni knuts en las tiendas muggles. A los Dursley nunca les había dicho una palabra sobre su cuenta bancaria en Gringotts. Y la verdad es que no creía que su aversión a todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la magia se hiciera extensiva a un buen montón de oro.**

— Si se atrevieran a intentar coger un solo galeón de los Potter, lo pagarían muy caro — gruñó Sirius, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo.

Viendo su expresión enfadada, muchos de los alumnos que habían conseguido relajarse un poco volvieron a estar en tensión y desconfiar de Sirius. Harry rodó los ojos. ¡Sirius no estaba ayudando a mejorar su imagen!

**Al miércoles siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó a todos temprano. Después de tomarse rápidamente media docena de emparedados de beicon cada uno, se pusieron las chaquetas **

Durante unos segundos, Harry no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre lo diferente que era esa mañana de cualquiera de las que había pasado con los Dursley. Levantarse, poder tomar un buen desayuno, tener a alguien que le insistiera para que se pusiera una chaqueta y no pasara frío, ir a comprar los libros del colegio… Era tan maravilloso que, a veces, aún no se creía la suerte que había tenido al hacerse amigo de Ron y de toda su familia.

**y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro.**

—**Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur —dijo con un suspiro—. Tenemos que comprar un poco más… ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!**

**Y le ofreció la maceta.**

Algunos de los nacidos de muggles parecieron tan confusos como Harry se sintió aquel día.

**Harry vio que todos lo miraban.**

—**¿Qué… qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —tartamudeó.**

—**Él nunca ha viajado con polvos flu —dijo Ron de pronto—. Lo siento, Harry, no me acordaba.**

— ¿Qué son los polvos flu? — se escuchó preguntar a alguien de primero de Hufflepuff.

— Los echas en la chimenea y puedes viajar con el fuego — le dijo un amigo. Ante la cara de horror de la chica, el amigo se echó a reír.

Sin embargo, paró inmediatamente al ver que había llamado la atención de Sirius. Éste, notando que había puesto nervioso al chico, le dedicó lo que debía ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora (no lo era) y siguió leyendo.

—**¿Nunca? —le preguntó el señor Weasley—. Pero ¿cómo llegaste al callejón Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas?**

—**En metro…**

—**¿De verdad? —inquirió interesado el señor Weasley—. ¿Había escaleras mecánicas? ¿Cómo son exactamente…?**

— Son geniales y deberíamos tenerlas en Hogwarts — declaró una chica de séptimo a la que Harry no conocía.

— No funcionarían — explicó Terry Boot. Hermione, que había abierto la boca para decir lo mismo, la cerró inmediatamente, frustrada.

—**Ahora no, Arthur —le interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Los polvos flu son mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca…**

—**Lo hará bien, mamá —dijo Fred—. **

— Retiro lo dicho — dijo Fred, haciendo que Harry bufara y Ron soltara una risotada.

**Harry, primero míranos a nosotros.**

**Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas.**

**Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Fred. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: «¡Al callejón Diagon!», y desapareció.**

Los que nunca habían viajado con polvos flu ni habían visto a alguien hacerlo escuchaban con muchísima atención, algunos con la boca abierta de la impresión.

—**Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente, cielo —dijo a Harry la señora Weasley, mientras George introducía la mano en la maceta—, y ten cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta.**

— Eh, Sirius — dijo Fred en voz alta. — Vuelve a leer esa frase. Creo que Harry no la entendió muy bien.

Con una sonrisa ladeada, Sirius repitió la frase despacio, haciendo hincapié en cada palabra y mirando a Harry como para asegurarse de que entendía el mensaje.

— Ja, ja — dijo él. — Muy gracioso.

Muchos los miraron con confusión.

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Harry nervioso, al tiempo que la hoguera volvía a tronar y se tragaba a George.**

—**Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que escoger, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro…**

—**Lo hará bien, Molly, no te apures —le dijo el señor Weasley, sirviéndose también polvos flu.**

— Error — intervino esta vez George. — ¿Desde cuándo a Harry le salen las cosas bien?

— He de decir que nos preocupas — declaró Fred, fingiendo seriedad. — Empezamos a pensar que eres gafe.

Harry los ignoró totalmente. Por desgracia, él también empezaba a pensar lo mismo.

—**Pero, querido, si Harry se perdiera, ¿cómo se lo íbamos a explicar a sus tíos? **

—**A ellos les daría igual —la tranquilizó Harry—. Si yo me perdiera aspirado por una chimenea, a Dudley le parecería una broma estupenda, así que no se preocupe por eso.**

La expresión de Sirius cambió totalmente al leer esa frase. De nuevo, muchos alumnos se encogieron en sus asientos y hubo incluso quienes agarraron la varita con fuerza, escondiéndola entre las mangas de la túnica.

—**Bueno, está bien…, ve después de Arthur —dijo la señora Weasley—. Y cuando entres en el fuego, di adónde vas.**

—**Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo —le aconsejó Ron. **

—**Y los ojos cerrados —le dijo la señora Weasley—. El hollín…**

—**Y no te muevas —añadió Ron—. O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada…**

—**Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y George.**

— Normal que le saliera mal — se quejó Hermione. — ¡Qué agobio!

Harry le agradeció internamente la empatía.

**Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarse de todas estas cosas, Harry cogió un pellizco de polvos flu y se acercó al fuego. Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrió la boca y un montón de ceniza caliente se le metió en la boca.**

—**Ca-ca-llejón Diagon —dijo tosiendo.**

— Idiota — bufó Malfoy. Harry lo miró mal, pero no podía decir que no había sido muy torpe aquel día, así que se quedó callado para proteger su dignidad.

**Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad… El bramido era ensordecedor… Harry intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el remolino de llamas verdes lo mareaba… Algo duro lo golpeó en el codo, así que él se lo sujetó contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas… Luego fue como si unas manos frías le pegaran bofetadas en la cara. **

— Esa es una buena descripción de cómo se siente el viajar con polvos flu — comentó Hannah Abbott. Aunque la chica parecía muy nerviosa con la presencia de Sirius, se había tranquilizado un poco al ver a los gemelos hablar con él como si nada, como si no fuera un ex-convicto y presunto asesino.

**A través de las gafas, con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado… Los emparedados de beicon se le revolvían en el estómago. Cerró los ojos de nuevo deseando que aquello cesara, y entonces… cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra y las gafas se le rompieron.**

— Estoy de acuerdo con Fred, eres gafe — comentó Ginny. Harry hizo una mueca.

Y, tras pensar que seguramente sí lo era, no pudo evitar notar lo diferente que era la Ginny actual de la del libro. ¿Dónde estaba la niña que metía el codo en el plato de la mantequilla? En parte, se sentía aliviado de que Ginny claramente no siguiera sintiendo lo mismo que antes. Ahora ella estaba con Corner y era feliz. Además, jamás habría podido salir con ella. ¡Era la hermana pequeña de Ron!

Durante un segundo, se imaginó cómo sería si ambos se enamoraran. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ron? ¿Y Hermione? ¿Y el resto de los Weasleys? Solo pensarlo le ponía nervioso. ¡Menos mal que nunca sucedería!

De pronto, pensando en Ginny y Corner, recordó el fragmento de capítulo que leyó en el despacho de Dumbledore. Debía admitir que sentía curiosidad. ¿Cuándo cortaría Ginny con Corner? ¿Qué les pasaría para acabar su relación? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo acabarían Ginny y Dean juntos? Viéndolos en el presente, ni siquiera los veía interactuar mucho. En solo un año, serían pareja.

**Mareado, magullado y cubierto de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y se quitó las gafas rotas. Estaba completamente solo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Lo único que sabía es que estaba en la chimenea de piedra de lo que parecía ser la tienda de un mago, apenas iluminada, pero no era probable que lo que vendían en ella se encontrara en la lista de Hogwarts.**

Sirius leía con el ceño fruncido, preocupado por su ahijado. Como él, muchos estaban nerviosos y esperaban que Harry estuviera en un sitio seguro.

**En un estante de cristal cercano había una mano cortada puesta sobre un cojín, una baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente. Unas máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas desde lo alto. Sobre el mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos humanos y del techo colgaban unos instrumentos herrumbrosos, llenos de pinchos. Y, lo que era peor, el oscuro callejón que Harry podía ver a través de la polvorienta luna del escaparate no podía ser el callejón Diagon.**

Muchos alumnos parecieron totalmente horrorizados ante esa descripción.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? — preguntó Neville con un hilo de voz.

— Ahora lo verás — respondió Harry, sombrío. Por muchos años que pasaran, el callejón Knockturn siempre le parecería un lugar horrible.

**Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor. Con la nariz aún dolorida por el topetazo, Harry se fue rápida y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera salvado la mitad de la distancia, aparecieron al otro lado del escaparate dos personas, y una de ellas era la última a la que Harry habría querido encontrarse en su situación: perdido, cubierto de hollín y con las gafas rotas. Era Draco Malfoy.**

— ¿Preocupado de que tu enamorado te viera sucio y desgarbado? — preguntó Fred con tono sugerente.

Harry, a quien no le quedaban almohadas que tirarle, buscó alrededor algo que lanzarle para que se callara. Sin embargo, unos segundos después una almohada enorme cruzaba como el rayo el comedor y se estampaba contra la cara de Fred.

Harry siguió con la vista la trayectoria de la almohada y vio que había sido el propio Draco quien la había lanzado.

— Basta ya con esas bromas de mal gusto, Weasley — dijo el joven Malfoy. Para cualquiera que lo viera, Draco parecía enfadado y asqueado. Sin embargo, Harry había pasado los últimos cuatro años y medio de su vida prestando atención a cada paso que Malfoy daba, por lo que sabía que el chico estaba nervioso y trataba de ocultarlo fingiendo estar más enfadado de lo que estaba.

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que lo que ponía nervioso a Draco era saber que Harry había estado allí el día que fue con su padre al callejón Knockturn. Harry casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de Malfoy. ¿Cuánto habría escuchado Harry? ¿Habría sido su culpa que se produjera una redada en su casa poco después? ¿Cuánto sabía Harry sobre lo que los Malfoy escondían en su casa?

— Si tanto te ofende, será por algo — dijo Fred, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

— Eh, de eso nada — interrumpió Sirius. — ¿Mi ahijado, con un Malfoy? ¡Te desheredo, Harry, te desheredo!

Harry rodó los ojos, deseando que Sirius no le siguiera la broma a los gemelos.

— ¿Por qué?

Para sorpresa de Harry, fue una chica de Hufflepuff quien habló. Se dirigía directamente a Sirius, quien se quedó totalmente confuso.

— ¿Por qué qué? — preguntó.

— ¿Por qué desheredarías a Harry si saliera con un chico? — aclaró ella. — ¡Cada uno puede querer a quien le dé la gana!

Tras unos segundos de silencio estupefacto, Sirius se echó a reír.

— ¡No, no! No me malentiendas — dijo entre risas. — Harry puede salir con quien le dé la gana. Hombre, mujer, me da igual. ¡Pero no con un _Malfoy_!

Pronunció el apellido como si fuera una palabrota.

— Ningún Malfoy que se precie saldría con un Potter — bufó Draco. — No es mi culpa que Potter esté obsesionado conmigo. Preferiría que me dejara en paz.

Ante eso, Harry, indignado, se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué lo dejara en paz él a Malfoy? ¡Si era él quien siempre se metía donde nadie le llamaba!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera gritar precisamente eso, McGonagall llamó al orden y obligó a Sirius a seguir leyendo.

— No les hagas ni caso — le susurró Ron. Harry asintió.

**Harry repasó apresuradamente con los ojos lo que había en la tienda y encontró a su izquierda un gran armario negro, se metió en él y cerró las puertas, dejando una pequeña rendija para echar un vistazo. Unos segundos más tarde sonó un timbre y Malfoy entró en la tienda.**

**El hombre que iba detrás de él no podía ser sino su padre. Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los mismos ojos de un frío color gris. El señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda, mirando vagamente los artículos expuestos, y pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo y decirle:**

—**No toques nada, Draco.**

El susodicho escuchaba la escena tratando de parecer tranquilo e incluso aburrido. Internamente, estaba histérico. Necesitaba saber qué había escuchado Potter.

**Malfoy, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo: —Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.**

— ¿Ves? Igual que Dudley — bufó Harry. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—**Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras —le dijo su padre, tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador.**

—**¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? —preguntó Malfoy, enfurruñado—. Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famoso… Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente…**

— ¿Quién es ahora el que está obsesionado, eh? — Harry no pudo aguantarse las ganas de restregárselo por la cara.

— Yo solo te he mencionado una vez — replicó Malfoy. Ambos se miraron con rabia.

**Malfoy se inclinó para examinar un estante lleno de calaveras.**

—**A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica…**

— Cuánta envidia — murmuró Ginny.

—**Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos —repuso su padre dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante—, **

— Una docena de veces — repitió Sirius. — Una. Docena. De veces.

Malfoy sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¡Dejad de buscar cosas donde no las hay! — exclamó.

Por una vez, Harry estaba de acuerdo con Malfoy.

**y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más… prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso… ¡Ah, señor Borgin!**

**Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello.**

Sirius miró fijamente a Snape.

— ¿Familia tuya? — le guiñó un ojo y siguió leyendo como si nada. Si las miradas pudiesen matar, la que el profesor de pociones le echó a Sirius lo habría fulminado en un instante.

—**¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo! —respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello—. ¡Qué honor…! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable…**

— ¡Espera! — Malfoy se levantó. — Esto no quiero que se lea.

Hubo una oleada de protestas por parte de los alumnos.

— Debe leerse el capítulo al completo, señor Malfoy — le recordó McGonagall. Draco frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? Esta parte solo es Potter siendo un cotilla, como siempre. Los negocios de mi padre no tienen nada que ver con él. Es un abuso de mi privacidad y de la de mi familia.

— Te aguantas — intervino Harry de mal humor. — Si tengo que soportar que se lea toda mi vida, tú puedes soportar que se lea una conversación de tu padre. ¿O es que tienes miedo de algo, Malfoy?

— Más quisieras, Potter — ambos cruzaron miradas desafiantes.

Ignorando totalmente a Malfoy, Sirius siguió leyendo.

—**Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo el padre de Malfoy.**

—**¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin. **

—**Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas — empezó el padre de Malfoy, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera—. Tengo en casa algunos… artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a… **

Draco fulminó con la mirada a Harry, quien notó su ira sin siquiera mirarlo. Ahora Malfoy tenía pruebas de que había sido Harry quien le había chivado al ministerio los negocios de Lucius Malfoy.

Aunque tampoco es que haya servido de mucho, pensó Harry con amargura.

**El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista.**

—**Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor. **

**El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios.**

—**Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto, pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los muggles… Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a ultranza de los muggles, anda detrás de todo esto…**

Todos los Weasley se tensaron. Bill y Ron, especialmente, parecían furiosos.

**Harry sintió que lo invadía la ira.**

Arthur le sonrió.

—**Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz…**

—**¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió Draco, señalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín.**

—**¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! —dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista del padre de Malfoy y encaminándose hacia donde estaba Draco—. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.**

—**Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin —repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy.**

Malfoy se sonrojó intensamente. Se oyeron algunas risas y jadeos de sorpresa. Harry no podía negar que era agradable ver cómo ahora todo el mundo centraba su atención en Malfoy y no en él.

**Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir:**

—**No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto…**

—**Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio —añadió el padre de Malfoy, aún más fríamente—, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso.**

Esta vez, los jadeos fueron más fuertes. Hubo también algunas risitas, si bien fueron muy pocas. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido al escuchar al gran Lucius Malfoy, amigo del ministro de magia, hablar así de su propio hijo.

A juzgar por la cara de Draco, tenía tantas ganas de huir del comedor como Harry las había tenido durante la lectura de sus días con los Dursleys.

—**No es culpa mía —replicó Draco—. Todos los profesores tienen alumnos enchufados. Esa Hermione Granger mismo…**

— Así que también está obsesionado con Hermione — saltó George. — Qué primicia.

— ¡Ni en sueños! — bufó Malfoy, pero nadie le hizo caso, porque Sirius siguió leyendo. Era obvio que estaba disfrutando poner incómodo a Draco.

—**Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes —dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente.**

Sirius lo leyó imitando la voz de Lucius y dándose aires de importancia. Draco estaba que chirriaba de la ira.

—**¡Ja! —se le escapó a Harry por lo bajo, encantado de ver a Draco tan avergonzado y furioso.**

Ambos volvieron a cruzar miradas, sabiendo que ese era un sentimiento que compartían.

—**En todas partes pasa lo mismo —dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada—. Cada vez tiene menos importancia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos. **

— Mejor que sea así — gruñó Moody. — Panda de estirados snobs…

Algunos alumnos lo miraron, alarmados e indignados. Otros sonrieron, totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—**No para mí —repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado.**

—**No, señor, ni para mí, señor —convino el señor Borgin, con una inclinación.**

— Lameculos — bufó Seamus.

—**En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista —dijo el señor Malfoy, lacónicamente—. Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que atender en otro lugar.**

Imitándolo con una vocecita aguda, Fred repitió la última frase.

**Se pusieron a regatear. Harry espiaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso conforme Draco se acercaba a su escondite, curioseando los objetos que estaban a la venta. Se detuvo a examinar un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado y luego leyó, sonriendo, la tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra un magnífico collar de ópalos:**

**Cuidado: no tocar Collar embrujado.**

A Harry le dio un escalofrío, aunque no sabría decir por qué.

**Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de diecinueve muggles que lo poseyeron.**

**Draco se volvió y reparó en el armario. Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para coger la manilla…**

Muchos se tensaron.

—**De acuerdo —dijo el señor Malfoy en el mostrador—. ¡Vamos, Draco! **

**Cuando Draco se volvió, Harry se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga.**

— Te libraste por los pelos — resopló Justin Finch-Fletchley.

—**Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas.**

**En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el señor Borgin abandonó sus modales afectados. **

—**Quédese los buenos días, señor Malfoy, y si es cierto lo que cuentan, usted no me ha vendido ni la mitad de lo que tiene oculto en su mansión.**

La cara de Draco Malfoy era un poema. Harry tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír, cosa que Ron no hizo.

**Y se metió en la trastienda mascullando. Harry aguardó un minuto por si volvía, y luego, con el máximo sigilo, salió del armario y, pasando por delante de las estanterías de cristal, se fue de la tienda por la puerta delantera.**

— Bien hecho, aunque es algo arriesgado — lo felicitó Kingsley. Harry sonrió, orgulloso.

**Sujetándose delante de la cara las gafas rotas, miró en torno. Había salido a un lúgubre callejón que parecía estar lleno de tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras. La que acababa de abandonar, Borgin y Burkes, parecía la más grande, pero enfrente había un horroroso escaparate con cabezas reducidas y, dos puertas más abajo, tenían expuesta en la calle una jaula plagada de arañas negras gigantes. Dos brujos de aspecto miserable lo miraban desde el umbral y murmuraban algo entre ellos. Harry se apartó asustado, procurando sujetarse bien las gafas y salir de allí lo antes posible.**

Muchos alumnos estaban horrorizados.

— Ese sitio parece sacado de una peli de miedo — bufó Colin. Harry asintió.

**Un letrero viejo de madera que colgaba en la calle sobre una tienda en la que vendían velas envenenadas, le indicó que estaba en el callejón Knockturn. Esto no le podía servir de gran ayuda, dado que Harry no había oído nunca el nombre de aquel callejón. Con la boca llena de cenizas, no debía de haber pronunciado claramente las palabras al salir de la chimenea de los Weasley. **

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — ironizó Ron.

**Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar qué debía hacer.**

—**¿No estarás perdido, cariño? —le dijo una voz al oído, haciéndole dar un salto. **

A Harry se le hizo muy raro escuchar a Sirius pronunciar la palabra "cariño", aunque aún más raro se le había hecho oírlo pronunciar el nombre de Draco.

**Tenía ante él a una bruja decrépita que sostenía una bandeja de algo que se parecía horriblemente a uñas humanas enteras. Lo miraba de forma malévola, enseñando sus dientes sarrosos. Harry se echó atrás. **

— Oh, no… — gimió un chico de primero de Ravenclaw. Harry estaba seguro de que, de encontrarse con un boggart, ese chico vería una banshee.

—**Estoy bien, gracias —respondió—. Yo sólo… **

—**¡HARRY! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

— ¿Encontraste a alguien conocido? — dijo Neville, sorprendido.

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco, y la bruja también, con lo que se le cayeron al suelo casi todas las uñas que llevaba en la bandeja, y le echó una maldición mientras la mole de Hagrid, el guardián de Hogwarts, se acercaba con paso decidido y sus ojos de un negro azabache destellaban sobre la hirsuta barba.**

Algunos Gryffindor aplaudieron al guardabosques, quien sonrió y les saludó con la mano.

— Hirsuta… — repitió Sirius. — ¿Alguien sabe lo que significa eso? Porque yo no.

— Significa áspero o duro — le explicó Luna. — Solo se suele utilizar para hablar de pelo.

— Ah — dijo Sirius. — Nunca te acostarás sin saber nada nuevo. En fin… sigo.

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, con la voz ronca por la emoción—. Me perdí…, y los polvos flu…**

**Hagrid cogió a Harry por el pescuezo y le separó de la bruja, con lo que consiguió que a ésta le cayera la bandeja definitivamente al suelo.**

— Pobrecita — dijo Katie. Alicia y Angelina la miraron como si le hubiera salido una cabeza nueva.

— ¿Cómo que pobrecita? ¡Tenía una bandeja con uñas humanas! — casi chilló Angelina.

— Ya, pero aun así… Todo su trabajo se arruinó.

— ¿Qué trabajo? ¿Arrancar uñas humanas? — ironizó Alicia.

— Quizá sirven para elaborar pociones — sugirió Wood. — Pociones oscuras o algo así.

— Seguramente — asintió Katie.

A pesar de que su conversación se había oído en todo el comedor y de que estaba presente un maestro en pociones, Snape no abrió la boca para ofrecer una hipótesis o dar información. Se limitó a mirar con desdén al alumnado.

**Los gritos de la bruja les siguieron a lo largo del retorcido callejón hasta que llegaron a un lugar iluminado por la luz del sol. Harry vio en la distancia un edificio que le resultaba conocido, de mármol blanco como la nieve: era el banco de Gringotts. Hagrid lo había conducido hasta el callejón Diagon.**

— Como siempre, Hagrid al rescate — dijo Ron. — Al menos esta vez no tuvo que buscarte en un pedrusco en medio del mar.

—**¡No tienes remedio! —le dijo Hagrid de mala uva, sacudiéndole el hollín con tanto ímpetu que casi lo tira contra un barril de excrementos de dragón que había a la entrada de una farmacia—. Merodeando por el callejón Knockturn… No sé, Harry, es un mal sitio… Será mejor que nadie te vea por allí.**

—**Ya me di cuenta —dijo Harry, agachándose cuando Hagrid hizo ademán de volver a sacudirle el hollín—. Ya te he dicho que me había perdido. ¿Y tú, qué hacías?**

— Muy buena pregunta — interrumpió la profesora Umbridge. — ¿Qué hacía usted allí, en un lugar de tan mala reputación como ese?

Habló mirando fijamente a Hagrid, pero fue Sirius el que contestó.

— La respuesta está en la siguiente línea, señora — dijo, antes de leer:

—**Buscaba un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —gruñó Hagrid—. Están echando a perder las berzas. ¿Estás solo?**

— ¿Acaso no hay tiendas especializadas en herbología en el callejón Diagon? — insistió la profesora. A su lado, Fudge parecía muy interesado en el tema, pero claramente no se había recuperado de su shock todavía. Se lo veía cansado y agobiado.

— En ninguna encontré un repelente lo suficientemente fuerte — explicó Hagrid.

Antes de que Umbridge pudiera seguir haciendo preguntas, Sirius siguió leyendo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—**He venido con los Weasley, pero nos hemos separado —explicó Harry—. Tengo que buscarlos…**

**Bajaron juntos por la calle.**

—**¿Por qué no has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas? —preguntó a Harry, que se veía obligado a trotar a su lado (tenía que dar tres pasos por cada zancada que Hagrid daba con sus grandes botas). **

Algunos rieron al imaginar a un pequeño Harry siguiendo al gigante de Hagrid a todo correr.

**Harry se lo explicó todo sobre Dobby y los Dursley.**

**»¡Condenados muggles! —gruñó Hagrid—. Si hubiera sabido… **

— Si lo hubiéramos sabido todos… — añadió la profesora McGonagall. Harry notó que también se la veía agotada.

—**¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí!**

**Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts. Ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento.**

— Oh, qué bonito, un reencuentro estival — rió Parvati.

—**¿Qué les ha pasado a tus gafas? Hola, Hagrid. ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros! ¿Vienes a Gringotts, Harry?**

—**Tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley —respondió Harry. **

—**No tendréis que esperar mucho —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.**

**Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor. Corriendo por la abarrotada calle llegaban Ron, Fred, George, Percy y el señor Weasley.**

—**Harry —dijo el señor Weasley jadeando—. Esperábamos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. —Se frotó su calva brillante—. **

Muchos rieron ante eso, incluido Sirius.

**Molly está desesperada…, ahora viene.**

—**¿Dónde has salido? —preguntó Ron.**

—**En el callejón Knockturn —respondió Harry con voz triste. **

—**¡Fenomenal! —exclamaron Fred y George a la vez.**

Molly miró con severidad a los gemelos, quienes pusieron sus mejores caras de inocentes.

—**A nosotros nunca nos han dejado entrar —añadió Ron, con envidia. **

—**Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid.**

Estaba claro que ahora muchos alumnos tenían curiosidad por visitar ese callejón.

**La señora Weasley apareció en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra.**

Ginny hizo una mueca.

—**¡Ay, Harry… Ay, cielo… Podías haber salido en cualquier parte!**

**Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó del bolso un cepillo grande para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid. El señor Weasley le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas.**

De nuevo, Harry no pudo evitar comparar esos gestos con lo que había vivido creciendo con los Dursley. Ellos jamás le habían arreglado las gafas.

No quería pensar mucho en ello, pero las reacciones de todos le habían afectado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir incluso a sí mismo.

—**Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Hagrid, a quien la señora Weasley estaba estrujando la mano en ese instante («¡El callejón Knockturn! ¡Menos mal que usted lo ha encontrado, Hagrid!», le decía)—. ¡Os veré en Hogwarts! —dijo, y se alejó a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle.**

—**¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Burkes? —preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts—. A Malfoy y a su padre.**

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

— Cómo no, ya estás cotilleando sobre mí, Potter.

— No todos los días se ve a alguien vender objetos ilegales y oscuros — respondió Harry. Se oyeron algunos jadeos entre la multitud.

—**¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud. **

—**No, quería vender.**

—**Así que está preocupado —comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo—. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!**

Draco le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Arthur Weasley, quien fingió no darse cuenta. Crabbe y Goyle se crujían los nudillos y hacían gestos agresivos con los puños.

—**Ten cuidado, Arthur —le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban en el banco y un duende les hacía reverencias en la puerta—. Esa familia es peligrosa, no vayas a dar un paso en falso.**

Por la mirada de Draco en ese momento, estaba claro que estaba de acuerdo con Molly, por extraño que pudiera parecer.

—**¿Así que no crees que un servidor esté a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? — preguntó indignado el señor Weasley, pero en aquel momento se distrajo al ver a los padres de Hermione, que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nerviosos a que su hija los presentara.**

**»¡Pero ustedes son muggles! —observó encantado el señor Weasley—. ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero muggle! ¡Mira, Molly! —dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas que el señor Granger tenía en la mano.**

Algunos rieron, especialmente los nacidos de muggles.

—**Nos veremos aquí luego —dijo Ron a Hermione, cuando otro duende de Gringotts se disponía a conducir a los Weasley y a Harry a las cámaras acorazadas donde se guardaba el dinero.**

**Para llegar a las cámaras tenían que subir en unos carros pequeños, conducidos por duendes, que circulaban velozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que había debajo del banco. Harry disfrutó del vertiginoso descenso hasta la cámara acorazada de los Weasley, pero cuando la abrieron se sintió mal, mucho peor que en el callejón Knockturn. Dentro no había más que un montoncito de sickles de plata y un galeón de oro. La señora Weasley repasó los rincones de la cámara antes de echar todas las monedas en su bolso. **

Por el tono de voz de Sirius, estaba claro que no le agradaba leer esa parte. Los Weasleys se habían vuelto a ruborizar y se oyeron algunas risitas despectivas desde la zona donde estaba sentado Draco.

**Harry aún se sintió peor cuando llegaron a la suya. Intentó impedir que vieran el contenido metiendo a toda prisa en una bolsa de cuero unos puñados de monedas.**

Harry bajó la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a los Weasleys. Si pudiera, les daría tanto dinero que no tendrían que volver a preocuparse sobre sus finanzas. Pero sabía que jamás lo aceptarían.

Sin embargo, ellos no parecían estar molestos con Harry. Al contrario, tanto Molly como Arthur le sonrieron, enternecidos porque al chico le hubiera importado tanto no herir sus sentimientos ni provocarles celos.

Pero la mayor sorpresa fue la reacción de Ron, quien no pareció sentir envidia de Harry. Harry lo miraba de reojo, buscando los usuales indicios de que algo no iba bien, pero no encontró nada. Quizá la charla con sus padres acerca de sus inseguridades había ayudado a Ron más de lo que cualquiera podría haber imaginado.

**Cuando salieron a las escaleras de mármol, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó vagamente que necesitaba otra pluma. Fred y George habían visto a su amigo de Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. **

A Lee le hizo mucha ilusión volver a ser mencionado en la lectura.

**La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante.**

—**Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto —dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny—. ¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón Knockturn! —gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban.**

— ¿Y te fías de ellos? — preguntó Charlie. La señora Weasley suspiró.

— No me queda otra, no tengo ocho ojos.

A Ron le dio un escalofrío y Hermione soltó una risita, medio exasperada medio divertida.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Harry estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró tres grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates. **

— Ahora quiero helado — murmuró Susan Bones. Hannah Abbott la miró como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Con el frío que hace? ¡Estamos en diciembre!

— ¿Y qué? — dijo Susan. — El helado está bueno todo el año. Y en invierno no se te derrite en las manos.

Mientras ella y Hannah discutían en susurros sobre el tema (¡Te resfriarás si tomas helado en invierno!), Sirius siguió leyendo.

**Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de túnicas de los jugadores del Chudley Cannon en el escaparate de Artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch, hasta que Hermione se los llevó a rastras a la puerta de al lado, donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino. **

— Si no fuera por ti, me faltarían la mitad de cosas cuando llegara el primer día de clases — rió Harry. Hermione rodó los ojos, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

**En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de las «Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad», y en una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontraron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba Prefectos que conquistaron el poder.**

Muchos resoplaron o se echaron a reír. Percy se sonrojó al más puro estilo Weasley.

—**«Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales» — leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta—. Suena fascinante…**

—**Marchaos —les dijo Percy de mal humor.**

—**Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado; quiere llegar a ministro de Magia… —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja, cuando salieron dejando allí a Percy.**

Fue como si alguien le hubiera pegado una bofetada al ministro. Fudge se giró inmediatamente para mirar a Percy, quien no sabía dónde meterse.

— ¿Así que ministro de magia, eh? — dijo Fudge. Había un brillo en sus ojos que a Harry no le gustaba nada. — Ya veo…

— Ese no es mi objetivo, señor — se apresuró a aclarar Percy. — Tengo otras ambiciones.

Pero el daño estaba hecho. Mientras Fudge juzgaba a Percy con la mirada, Sirius siguió leyendo, ya que no le interesaba lo más mínimo si Percy llegaba a ministro o se quedaba en perrito faldero.

**Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:**

**GILDEROY LOCKHART firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía EL ENCANTADOR de 12.30 a 16.30 horas.**

—**¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —chilló Hermione—. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!**

Sirius leyó eso con una voz tan aguda que a Harry le dieron ganas de taparse los oídos. Por otra parte, Hermione parecía asqueada consigo misma.

**La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:**

—**Por favor, señoras, tengan calma…, no empujen…, cuidado con los libros… **

**Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de Recreo con la «banshee» y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.**

— Os colasteis — se rió Luna.

—**¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos—. Enseguida nos tocará.**

Algunos rieron, incluido Arthur Weasley.

**A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura. El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado.**

— Definitivamente yo no he escrito esto — les susurró Harry a Ron y Hermione. — ¿"Túnica añil que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos"? Ni de broma lo describiría así.

— Tienes razón — dijo Ron. — Así que tiene que ser otra persona. O algún hechizo, como pensamos.

— Voto por el hechizo — dijo Hermione en voz baja. — Seguiré investigando a ver si encuentro algo que nos dé una pista.

**Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.**

—**Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor—. Es para el diario El Profeta.**

—**¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado.**

— Qué desagradable — se quejó Lavender.

**Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:**

—**¿No será ése Harry Potter?**

Harry gimió, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

**La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley.**

—**Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página.**

Algunos rodaron los ojos, otros rieron. Muchos tenían envidia y no se preocupaban en ocultarlo.

Por otro lado, Snape sentía que este capítulo estaba confirmando lo que ya sabía: que Potter adoraba su fama y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para ser el centro de atención.

**Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado.**

Esa simple frase fue para Snape como un puñetazo en la cara. ¿Potter había querido alejarse de Lockhart? ¿Alejarse de las cámaras?

Sirius siguió leyendo. Cada vez que leía un diálogo de Lockhart, utilizaba una vocecita aguda y ridícula que Harry sentía que le pegaba muy bien al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—**Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. **

Muchos bufaron, incrédulos.

— Su autobiografía es el último libro que quiero leerme en la vida — resopló Harry.

—**La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro El encantador. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!**

En el comedor nadie se sorprendió, porque todos sabían que había sido el profesor de defensa.

**La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.**

—**Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero—. Yo compraré los míos…**

— Qué detalle — dijo Romilda Vane, quien miró muy mal a Ginny. A ella no pareció molestarle, pero a Harry sí, aunque prefirió callarse para no armar más drama.

—**¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso derecho y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo—. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.**

— Cuánta envidia — comentó Wood. — Háztelo mirar, Malfoy.

Sirius siguió leyendo sin darle tiempo a Draco para que respondiera.

—**¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó Ginny. Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de Harry. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.**

— Qué mona — rió una chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw.

—**¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. **

— ¿Celoso?

Para sorpresa de Harry, no fueron los gemelos quienes hablaron, ni siquiera fue alguien de Gryffindor. Fue una chica de Slytherin con la que él no había hablado nunca, pero que sabía que se apellidaba Greengrass.

— ¿Celoso? ¿De quién, de Potter? — resopló Malfoy. — Ni de broma.

— De Weasley, entonces — dijo la chica. Ante la expresión indignada de Malfoy, ella se echó a reír.

— Ahora entiendo por qué los gemelos Weasley hacen esto todo el rato — rió. — Es demasiado fácil.

Estaba claro que Malfoy no sabía cómo contestar. No podía ser tan agresivo como con los Gryffindor porque era alguien de su propia casa. Aprovechando su shock, Sirius siguió leyendo con una gran sonrisa.

**Ginny se puso roja mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.**

—**¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato—. ¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?**

—**No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.**

— Qué asco das — le dijo Angelina. Durante un momento, Harry pensó que la chica volvería a lanzarle algo a Malfoy, pero contuvo las ganas.

Muchas personas en el comedor estaban de acuerdo con ella.

**Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta.**

—**¡Ron! —dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.**

—**Vaya, vaya…, ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!**

**Era el padre de Draco. El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.**

— Vaya encuentro — dijo Ernie Macmillan. — Qué tensión.

—**Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.**

—**Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Malfoy—. Todas esas redadas… Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la Guía de transformación para principiantes—. Es evidente que no —rectificó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?**

Algunas personas insultaron al señor Malfoy en voz alta, sorprendiendo a Harry. Al parecer, mucha gente estaba cogiéndole cariño a los Weasley.

**El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.**

—**Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó.**

—**Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley… Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.**

Hermione resopló, indignada.

**Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante.**

Sirius miró directamente al libro con los ojos como platos antes de soltar una carcajada. Muchas personas en el comedor también habían soltado exclamaciones de "¡Pelea, pelea!" y risas. Arthur Weasley estaba extremadamente rojo.

**Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!», y la señora Weasley exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!» La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.**

Molly gimió al recordar aquel momento. Sin embargo, aunque nunca lo habría admitido en voz alta, se sentía orgullosa de que su marido le hubiera pegado a Lucius Malfoy.

Los que sí que no tenían ningún problema en admitirlo eran los gemelos, quienes sonreían de oreja a oreja.

—**¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado. Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:**

—**¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!**

**Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy. El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.**

—**Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte. **

Ginny miró fijamente un punto del suelo, tratando de mantenerse lo más estoica posible. Ese había sido el momento en el que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Hermione notó lo tensa que estaba y le dio la mano en señal de apoyo. Harry, recordando la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior, se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró:

— ¿Todo bien?

Ella lo miró y, con una sonrisa algo forzada, asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, no te preocupes. Es solo que me encantaría volver a aquel momento y pegarle con el diario en toda la boca.

Harry soltó un bufido.

— Si descubres cómo hacerlo, llámame para que vaya a verlo.

— Te guardaré un asiento en primera fila — prometió ella.

**Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco y salieron de la librería.**

—**No debería hacerle caso, Arthur —dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.**

— Tú sí que eres una mala raza, gigante subdesarrollado — le espetó Malfoy con rabia.

— ¡Castigado, por insultar a un profesor! — intervino McGonagall antes de que Hagrid pudiera decir nada.

— ¡Él ha sido el primero en insultar! — protestó Malfoy.

— No es excusa para insultar a un miembro del profesorado — dijo la profesora son severidad. Malfoy se hundió en el asiento, lleno de rabia.

**Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor. **

Algunos rieron.

**Se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto y la señora Weasley, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa.**

—**¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos…, peleando en público! ¿Que habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart?**

—**Estaba encantado —repuso Fred—. ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de El Profeta si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad.**

— ¿Cómo pudimos creer en algún momento que ese tío no era un impostor? — preguntó Harry en voz baja.

— A mí no me mires — dijo Ron. — Yo siempre sospeché de él.

**Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde Harry, los Weasley y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a La Madriguera utilizando los polvos flu. **

— Espero que esta vez cerraras la boca — rió Tonks.

**Antes se despidieron de los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle muggle que había al otro lado. El señor Weasley iba a preguntarles cómo funcionaban las paradas de autobús, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la cara que ponía su mujer.**

**Harry se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo antes de utilizar los polvos flu. Decididamente, aquél no era su medio de transporte favorito.**

— Y nunca lo será — añadió Harry.

— Ya está — anunció Sirius, cerrando el libro. — No me puedo creer que Arthur Weasley golpeara a Malfoy. ¡Y yo me lo perdí!

Dumbledore se puso en pie y cogió el libro mientras Sirius regresaba a su asiento junto a Lupin y Tonks.

— El siguiente capítulo se titula: **El sauce boxeador**. ¿Quién quiere leer?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Decidme vuestra opinión en los comentarios, así como cualquier sugerencia de algo que os gustaría ver. Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones :3**

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! **

**RESPUESTAS:**

**Fox McCloude: **Hola! :D Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me encanta cómo piensas. La verdad, nunca me he planteado por qué Penelope dejó a Percy, pero no me extrañaría nada que fuera por lo que dices. De hecho, creo que me gustaría que fuera así, porque demostraría que Percy no solo estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su familia, sino también a cualquier otra persona que se interpusiera en su camino hacia el poder y la "respetabilidad" que buscaba. Yo tampoco creo que tener ambición sea malo, siempre y cuando no dejes que esa ambición te ciegue y te haga abandonar todo lo que más deberías proteger. Ok este tema me da para hablar mucho XD mejor lo dejo aquí, nos vemos! :3

**carlos29: **Hola! Jajajaja te entiendo, ¿acaso no son así casi todos los presidentes? Fudge es el político perfecto XD Gracias por el review, bye!

**Chloe Rambaldi:** Holi! :D Muchas gracias por los ánimos, aún no tengo los resultados del examen pero si sucede un milagro te lo haré saber jajaja. A veces los milagros suceden! Gracias por tu comentario :3

**Lupin:** Holi! Síiiiii eso está hecho a propósito XD Siento que hay ciertas personas que no reaccionarían con tanto miedo hacia Sirius, como Colin (por su confianza ciega en Harry) o Luna (por favor... si ella piensa que él es Stubby Boardman XDD). Espero haberlo reflejado bien en este cap también, poco a poco se relajan todos. Mil gracias por tu review, nos vemos! :D P.D. muchas gracias por los comentarios extra preguntando si todo iba bien, eres genial! Perdón por el susto jajaja.

**Klara Potter: **Hola! Lupin es genial :D Si que es posible que vuelva a leer algún cap, porque eventualmente habrá gente que repita. Tienes razón, lo inteligente sería que Fudge dimitiera nada más finalizar la lectura, ¿pero desde cuando Fudge es inteligente? XD Y claro que sí, voy a leer tu historia! Te dejaré review :3 Nos vemos!

**cecilia caffe:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D Todos odiamos a esa cara sapo XDD ya le tocará sufrir... muahahahaha! Nos vemos!

**miriam99:** Hello! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! El segundo libro es el que menos te gusta? Por curiosidad, cuál es tu favorito? El mío es el quinto :D Hasta luego!

**Magra:** Hi! Los encapuchados misteriosos del futuro están muy, muy ocupados jajaja. Pronto volverán a salir! Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en lo de Arthur, es un hombre genial y nunca tiene el protagonismo suficiente (está rodeado de gente con personalidades muy fuertes que siempre lo eclipsan). En fin, nos vemos! Gracias por tu comentario! P.D. gracias por tu review extra, perdón por preocuparte! :3 y muchas gracias por la paciencia!

**Zero: **Hola! Don't worry, el hinny va a ir haciendo su aparición poco a poco, cada vez más :D Malfoy y su padre han quedado muy mal en este cap XD Y lo que les queda! Muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos! :D P.D. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, no llames a emergencias jajaja. Muchas gracias, perdón por preocuparte!

**Gaston** **Pacheco**: Hello! Esa idea es buenísima, aunque no se si sería capaz de hacerla, porque odio the cursed child con toda mi alma! A ti te gusta? Aún no he conocido a nadie que responda que sí a esa pregunta jajaja. Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**CH-Hyacinth:** Hola! Irónico que me llames puntual en ese review y este cap haya tardado horas en subirlo :') jajaja. Colin y Dennis son adorables y merecían un final mejor TwT mis pobres niños XD Como le he dicho a Klara Potter, hay muchas posibilidades de que algunas personas lean más de un capítulo. Sirius definitivamente volverá a leer xD este cap ha decidido leerlo para ver si así la gente se relaja un poco ante su presencia, cosa que en parte ha funcionado! Sirius es más listo de lo que suele parecer (? XDD Qué mal que estés estresada, espero que esta semana te haya ido mucho mejor y que la siguiente sea todavía mejor. Mil gracias por tu review, nos vemos!

**Agustina Alvarez:** Hola! Bienvenida a esta historia jajaja. Gracias por dejar comentario! Nos vemos! :D

**Draci, Nattstories y Anónimo: **Hola! A los tres, muchas gracias por preocuparos y dejar comentario TwT No os preocupéis, el siguiente capítulo estará subido puntual como siempre! Nos vemos! :3


	6. El sauce boxeador

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos un domingo más a este fic! :D **

**Lo primero de todo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado en el capítulo anterior! Que sois: Magra, FoxMcCloude, Zero, miriam99, Pabloss98, JuliaMed, Lupin, carlos29, Klara Potter, Draci, CH-Hyacinth, BellaBlackEvans y Sjvm00! (Y no sé si alguien más, porque no aparece ningún otro review pero he visto el número subir, así que quizá la web aún no ha cargado algún review... si es así, una disculpa a quien me esté dejando fuera de estos agradecimientos!) **

**Muchas, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Las respuestas a cada review están al final del capítulo. **

**Ahora sí, a leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Ya está — anunció Sirius, cerrando el libro. — No me puedo creer que Arthur Weasley golpeara a Malfoy. ¡Y yo me lo perdí!_

_Dumbledore se puso en pie y cogió el libro mientras Sirius regresaba a su asiento junto a Lupin y Tonks._

— _El siguiente capítulo se titula: __**El sauce boxeador**__. ¿Quién quiere leer? _

Algunas personas levantaron la mano, aunque muy pocas de ellas eran estudiantes. El director eligió a Kingsley, quien se acercó a la tarima y tomó el libro mientras cientos de miradas curiosas lo seguían. Harry escuchó a Lavender y Parvati comentar la ropa del auror, su pelo y su estilo. El pendiente que llevaba parecía dejarlas fascinadas y Harry se sonrojó al oír exactamente cuánto le gustaba a Lavender. Mientras ella y Parvati se deshacían en risitas, ruborizadas, Sirius se acercó y se sentó junto a Harry.

— ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? — le preguntó en voz baja. Harry bufó.

— ¿Tenías que poner ese tono cada vez que Ginny hacía algo?

— Es que es divertido. Además, no te quejes, que me he controlado muchísimo — sonrió su padrino. Echó una mirada alrededor antes de añadir: — Eh, mira. Casi nadie me está mirando.

— Llevan un buen rato mirándote — le recordó Harry.

— Exacto — Harry no comprendía por qué Sirius parecía tan contento. El ex-convicto debió de darse cuenta de la confusión de Harry, porque añadió: — Me estaba cansando del ambiente de funeral que había. Espero que ahora dejen de mirarme todo el tiempo.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Lo has hecho aposta? ¿Por eso te has ofrecido para leer?

— Claro que sí — resopló Sirius. — ¿Por qué otro motivo lo haría? Es un aburrimiento, me sentía el viejo Binns ahí arriba. Me parece más divertido comentar los libros que leerlos.

Harry miró alrededor y vio que, efectivamente, no mucha gente estaba mirándoles en ese momento. De hecho, la mayoría de alumnos tenían la vista fija en Kingsley, quien parecía producirles una gran curiosidad.

— No me puedo creer que haya funcionado. Eso ha sido… muy inteligente.

— ¿Qué pasa, te sorprende que haga algo inteligente? — bromeó Sirius. — Te recuerdo que soy la primera persona que ha conseguido escapar de Azkaban.

Harry le sonrió, orgulloso de su padrino.

— Ojalá me hubiera tocado leer algo más interesante — se lamentó Sirius. — No sé, un capítulo sobre el futuro. ¡Donde haya pelea! Me pido leer el capítulo en el que la palme Voldy.

— Ese quiero leerlo yo — dijo Harry.

— Ponte a la cola — respondió Sirius, sacándole la lengua. Harry rodó los ojos, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. Todavía no se acostumbraba a poder hablar con Sirius en público. Con una nota de pánico, se dio cuenta de nuevo de que ya no había marcha atrás: Sirius ya no podría volver a esconderse, porque todos sabían que era un animago y que estaba relacionado con él y con Dumbledore.

Esta vez, Sirius no interpretó bien las emociones en la cara de Harry, porque le sonrió y dijo:

— Qué bien sienta estar aquí sin que todos me miren fijamente. Empezaba a echar de menos ser un perro.

— Hey, Sirius — intervino Ron, quien había estado hablando con Hermione. — ¿Desde cuándo te gusta leer en público?

Parecía decepcionado. Sirius bufó.

— Empezaba a sentirme un dementor — dijo. — Imagina leer los siete libros con el ambiente que ha habido desde que descubrieron que estoy aquí.

— Querrás decir, desde que tú echaste por la borda tu coartada como Canuto — le recordó Hermione. Con una mueca, Sirius contestó:

— No fue mi culpa. Y aunque lo fuera — añadió al ver la expresión de Hermione — lo hecho, hecho está.

Hermione no respondió, porque justo en ese momento Kingsley se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

— Este capítulo se titula: **El sauce boxeador.**

Harry escuchó a Lavender y Parvati murmurar algo entre risitas. Ginny parecía exasperada.

Sirius le hizo un gesto de despedida al trío y volvió a sentarse junto a Remus y Tonks, quienes le habían guardado el sitio.

**El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que Harry habría querido. Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, pero por otro lado, el mes que había pasado en La Madriguera había sido el más feliz de su vida. **

Se escucharon varios "Oooh" entre los estudiantes. Muchas personas parecían enternecidas. Harry evitó cruzar miradas con cualquiera de ellas.

Por otro lado, los Weasleys se sentían orgullosos y felices, especialmente la señora Weasley, quien estaba decidida a no permitir que Harry volviera a pisar Privet Drive.

**Le resultaba difícil no sentir envidia de Ron cuando pensaba en los Dursley y en la bienvenida que le darían cuando volviera a Privet Drive.**

Ron pareció sorprendido durante un segundo, pero enseguida se recuperó. Harry lo miró con cierta culpabilidad, sabiendo que sentir envidia de su mejor amigo no era precisamente lo más sano del mundo. Pero Ron no parecía molesto; al contrario, le sonrió como diciendo "No me extraña" y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro que Harry le devolvió.

**La última noche, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Harry y que terminó con un suculento pudín de melaza. **

— Quiero que los Weasley me inviten a cenar — se escuchó decir a un alumno de tercero de Hufflepuff. Muchos rieron, aunque ciertamente él no era el único que pensaba eso.

**Fred y George redondearon la noche con una exhibición de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster, y llenaron la cocina con chispas azules y rojas que rebotaban del techo a las paredes durante al menos media hora. Después de esto, llegó el momento de tomar una última taza de chocolate caliente e ir a la cama.**

— ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿En verano? — preguntó Hannah Abbott con una mueca de asco.

— No hace mucho calor donde vivimos — le explicó Ron. — De noche, puedes llegar a tener frío si te quedas en el jardín.

— El centro de Londres es un infierno en verano — comentó una chica de sexto. — La idea de tomar chocolate caliente hace que me ponga a sudar de solo pensarlo.

Muchos, aquellos que vivían en zonas con más concentración de calor, le dieron la razón.

**A la mañana siguiente, les llevó mucho rato ponerse en marcha. **

— Como siempre — resopló Molly.

**Se levantaron con el canto del gallo, pero parecía que quedaban muchas cosas por preparar. La señora Weasley, de mal humor, iba de aquí para allá como una exhalación, buscando tan pronto unos calcetines como una pluma. Algunos chocaban en las escaleras, medio vestidos, sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de tostada, y el señor Weasley, al llevar el baúl de Ginny al coche a través del patio, casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó con una gallina despistada.**

Aunque algunos rieron, otros parecieron alarmados. Arthur sonreía.

**A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que ocho personas, seis baúles grandes, dos lechuzas y una rata pudieran caber en un pequeño Ford Anglia. Claro que no había contado con las prestaciones especiales que le había añadido el señor Weasley.**

Harry volvió a escuchar a Lavender y Parvati comentar algo y reír por lo bajo. Empezaban a ponerle nervioso.

—**No le digas a Molly ni media palabra —susurró a Harry al abrir el maletero y enseñarle cómo lo había ensanchado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad.**

— Como si no me diera cuenta — dijo Molly, mirando con severidad a su marido.

**Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en el coche, la señora Weasley echó un vistazo al asiento trasero, en el que Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Percy estaban confortablemente sentados, unos al lado de otros, y dijo:**

—**Los muggles saben más de lo que parece, ¿verdad? **

— Pues no parece que te importara mucho, mamá — dijo Fred. Molly lo ignoró olímpicamente, aunque se había ruborizado. Arthur sonreía ampliamente.

—**Ella y Ginny iban en el asiento delantero, que había sido alargado hasta tal punto que parecía un banco del parque—. Quiero decir que desde fuera uno nunca diría que el coche es tan espacioso, ¿verdad?**

— Eres muy buena actriz — dijo George con sorpresa.

**El señor Weasley arrancó el coche y salieron del patio. Harry se volvió para echar una última mirada a la casa. **

— Qué mono — dijo Demelza Robins.

**Apenas le había dado tiempo a preguntarse cuándo volvería a verla, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta, porque a George se le había olvidado su caja de bengalas del doctor Filibuster. Cinco minutos después, el coche tuvo que detenerse en el corral para que Fred pudiera entrar a coger su escoba. Y cuando ya estaban en la autopista, Ginny gritó que se había olvidado su diario y tuvieron que retroceder otra vez. **

— Ojalá lo hubiera dejado allí — murmuró Ginny. Hermione le cogió la mano.

Harry, quien no recordaba que habían vuelto a propósito a por el dichoso diario, pensaba exactamente igual que Ginny.

**Cuando Ginny subió al coche, después de recoger el diario, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados. El señor Weasley miró primero su reloj y luego a su mujer. **

—**Molly, querida…**

—**No, Arthur.**

—**Nadie nos vería. Este botón de aquí es un accionador de invisibilidad que he instalado. Ascenderíamos en el aire, luego volaríamos por encima de las nubes y llegaríamos en diez minutos. Nadie se daría cuenta…**

Se oyeron exclamaciones de admiración. El señor Weasley pareció muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—**He dicho que no, Arthur, no a plena luz del día.**

— Exacto — gruñó Moody. Cada vez que hablaba, algún alumno despistado pegaba un salto. — Es demasiado arriesgado.

**Llegaron a King's Cross a las once menos cuarto. El señor Weasley cruzó la calle a toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación. Harry ya había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts el año anterior. La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los muggles. Lo que había que hacer era atravesar caminando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez. No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún muggle notara la desaparición.**

— ¿Por qué están explicando eso otra vez? — bufó Malfoy. — Ya lo sabemos.

Muchos estaban de acuerdo con él, pero solo algunos lo dijeron en voz alta. Parecía que empezaba a caerle muy mal al resto de estudiantes.

—**Percy primero —dijo la señora Weasley, mirando con inquietud el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cinco minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera.**

Percy suspiró, suponiendo que esa sería su última aparición con su familia. Sentía que la tensión entre él y los demás cada vez era más pronunciada, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglar la situación.

**Percy avanzó deprisa y desapareció. A continuación fue el señor Weasley. Lo siguieron Fred y George.**

—**Yo pasaré con Ginny, y vosotros dos nos seguís —dijo la señora Weasley a Harry y Ron, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y empezando a caminar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.**

De nuevo, Parvati y Lavender murmuraban entre risitas. Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no eran las únicas: otras dos chicas de sexto de Ravenclaw, amigas de Cho, susurraban y reían por lo bajo. También unas chicas de séptimo de Slytherin, a quienes Harry no conocía de nada.

—**Vamos juntos, sólo nos queda un minuto —dijo Ron a Harry.**

**Harry se aseguró de que la jaula de Hedwig estuviera bien sujeta encima del baúl, y empujó el carrito contra la barrera. No le daba miedo; era mucho más seguro que usar los polvos flu. Se inclinaron sobre la barra de sus carritos y se encaminaron con determinación hacia la barrera, cogiendo velocidad. A un metro de la barrera, empezaron a correr y…**

**¡PATAPUM!**

— ¿Qué? — fue la exclamación general.

— ¿Se os acabó el tiempo? — preguntó Sirius, sorprendido. — Qué lentos.

— No fue eso — bufó Harry.

**Los dos carritos chocaron contra la barrera y rebotaron. El baúl de Ron saltó y se estrelló contra el suelo con gran estruendo, Harry se cayó y la jaula de Hedwig, al dar en el suelo, rebotó y salió rodando, con la lechuza dentro dando unos terribles chillidos. **

Harry hizo una mueca al pensar en la pobre Hedwig. Eso había debido doler.

**Todo el mundo los miraba, y un guardia que había allí cerca les gritó:**

—**¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?**

—**He perdido el control del carrito —dijo Harry entre jadeos, sujetándose las costillas mientras se levantaba. Ron salió corriendo detrás de la jaula de Hedwig, que estaba provocando tal escena que la multitud hacía comentarios sobre la crueldad con los animales.**

Mientras algunos reían y otros se preocupaban por Hedwig, Harry volvió a escuchar a Parvati soltar una risita. Sin poder aguantarlo más, se inclinó hacia delante y le preguntó a Ginny:

— ¿De qué se ríen? Llevan así un buen rato.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

— Hombres… ¿en serio no ves por qué?

Ante la mirada confusa de Harry, Ginny se apiadó de él.

— Es por la voz de Kingsley. Y por su físico, obviamente.

— ¿Qué le pasa a su voz? — preguntó Harry, estupefacto.

Hermione, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, soltó una risita.

— Kingsley tiene la voz muy grave. Y suave también. Eso les gusta — añadió, señalando con el hombro a Parvati y Lavender, quienes parecían estar disfrutando cada palabra que Kingsley decía.

— Es muy… varonil — explicó Ginny, y tanto ella como Hermione se deshicieron en risitas.

Harry se arrepentía mucho de haber preguntado. Su único consuelo era ver en la expresión de Ron que él estaba tan sobrecogido como él.

—**¿Por qué no hemos podido pasar? —preguntó Harry a Ron. **

—**Ni idea.**

— Siempre os pasan cosas raras — comentó Luna.

**Ron miró furioso a su alrededor. Una docena de curiosos todavía los estaban mirando.**

—**Vamos a perder el tren —se quejó—. No comprendo por qué se nos ha cerrado el paso.**

En ese momento, para sorpresa de Ron, apareció delante de él un pastelito de crema con una nota.

"Una disculpa, señor Weezy".

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Un segundo después, Harry se dio cuenta de que también había aparecido un pastel frente a él. En este caso, la nota rezaba "Lo siento, Harry Potter".

— ¿De dónde habéis sacado eso? — preguntó Dean. Harry y Ron se apresuraron a quitar las notas de los pasteles.

— De las cocinas, los cogimos antes — inventó Harry. — ¿Quieres uno?

Dean asintió y, viendo la expresión de anhelo en la cara de Neville, Harry partió el pastelito en dos mitades y le dio una a cada uno. Neville sonrió, agradecido.

— ¿Me das medio? — le preguntó Ginny a Ron, quien se lo pensó un segundo antes de ceder y partir la golosina por la mitad.

Mientras tanto, Kingsley seguía leyendo y nadie en el comedor les hacía caso.

**Harry miró el reloj gigante de la estación y sintió náuseas en el estómago. Diez segundos…, nueve segundos… Avanzó con el carrito, con cuidado, hasta que llegó a la barrera, y empujó a continuación con todas sus fuerzas. La barrera permaneció allí, infranqueable.**

— Es imposible que eso suceda antes de las once en punto — dijo la profesora Sprout, sorprendida.

**Tres segundos…, dos segundos…, un segundo…**

—**Ha partido —dijo Ron, atónito—. El tren ya ha partido. ¿Qué pasará si mis padres no pueden volver a recogernos? ¿Tienes algo de dinero muggle?**

Algunos bufaron, incrédulos.

— Ron… — dijo Hermione pacientemente. — ¿De verdad pensaste que tus padres no podrían volver? Todos los padres se esperan a que el tren haya partido antes de regresar.

— Exacto — dijo Ernie Macmillan. — La barrera no se cierra para ellos.

— Además, pueden aparecerse — añadió Susan Bones.

— Callaos — gruñó Ron. — Tenía doce años y me acababa de dar un golpe en la cabeza, no me juzguéis.

Ante eso, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reír y seguir leyendo.

**Harry soltó una risa irónica.**

—**Hace seis años que los Dursley no me dan la paga semanal. **

— ¿En algún momento te dieron paga semanal? — Seamus parecía sorprendido.

— Era una miseria, pero algo es algo — dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Ron pegó la cabeza a la fría barrera.**

—**No oigo nada —dijo preocupado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sé cuánto tardarán mis padres en volver por nosotros.**

— Apenas unos minutos — contestó el señor Weasley. — Y solo porque nos quedamos hablando con otros padres. Si no, habríamos salido ya.

Aunque Arthur no lo decía con tono enfadado, Ron se sonrojó.

**Echaron un vistazo a la estación. La gente todavía los miraba, principalmente a causa de los alaridos incesantes de Hedwig.**

— Pobrecita — se lamentó Luna. — Debía estar muy asustada.

— Seguro que se hizo daño con el golpe — dijo Angelina. Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Seguramente el golpe dolió, pero no se hizo nada grave. Podía volar perfectamente, solo estaba alterada.

—**A lo mejor tendríamos que ir al coche y esperar allí —dijo Harry—. Estamos llamando demasiado la aten…**

—**¡Harry! —dijo Ron, con los ojos refulgentes—. ¡El coche! **

—**¿Qué pasa con él?**

—**¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando! **

— Así que la idea fue totalmente tuya, Ronnie — dijo Fred, fingiendo estar decepcionado. — Creí que tenías más sentido de la aventura, Harry.

— ¡No los animes! — resopló la señora Weasley.

—**Pero yo creía…**

—**Estamos en un apuro, ¿verdad? Y tenemos que llegar al colegio, ¿verdad? E incluso a los magos menores de edad se les permite hacer uso de la magia si se trata de una verdadera emergencia, sección decimonovena o algo así de la Restricción sobre Chismes…**

— Eso no era una emergencia — los regañó McGonagall.

**El pánico que sentía Harry se convirtió de repente en emoción. **

Algunos sonrieron, viendo ya lo que iba a pasar. Los que ya estaban en el colegio en aquel entonces recordaban las historias de cómo dos niños de segundo habían llegado a Hogwarts en coche volador.

—**¿Sabes hacerlo volar?**

—**Por supuesto —dijo Ron, dirigiendo su carrito hacia la salida—. Venga, vamos, si nos damos prisa podremos seguir al expreso de Hogwarts.**

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a conducir? — le preguntó Sirius con curiosidad. — No creo que Arthur te enseñara…

— Pero Fred y George sí — replicó Ron. Los gemelos fingieron sorprenderse al notar la mirada furiosa de su madre.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Nos estás acusando, querido hermano, de enseñar a conducir a un niño de doce años? — exclamó Fred.

— Me siento ultrajado — dijo George. — Nuestra propia sangre, dándonos la espalda… Oh, bueno. Eso no es nada nuevo.

Le lanzó una mirada directamente a Percy, quien casi saltó en su asiento por la impresión.

Sabiendo cuán delicada era la situación de los Weasley con Percy, Kingsley siguió leyendo. Molly se había quedado muy seria, al igual que Arthur.

**Y abriéndose paso a través de la multitud de muggles curiosos, salieron de la estación y regresaron a la calle lateral donde habían aparcado el viejo Ford Anglia. Ron abrió el gran maletero con unos golpes de varita mágica. **

La profesora Umbridge se aclaró la garganta.

— Ejem… Auror Shacklebolt, si me permite…. Este es el segundo caso de magia ilegal en cuestión de unos pocos capítulos. Creo que está de más decir que parece haberse formado una tendencia a romper la ley entre Potter y sus compañías.

Dijo eso último mirando fijamente a Harry, quien tuvo la certeza, durante un segundo, de que ella sabía lo del Ejército de Dumbledore.

— Le recuerdo, Dolores — intervino McGonagall — que el caso de supuesta magia ilegal de Potter en realidad fue causado por un elfo doméstico. Potter no hizo magia en ningún momento.

— Pero Weasley sí — insistió Umbridge. — Esta vez no hay excusa que valga. No había ningún motivo para utilizar la magia en esa situación.

— Siga leyendo, auror Shacklebolt — interrumpió Fudge, dejando a Umbridge descolocada. A Harry le pareció que el ministro parecía extremadamente cansado. ¿Empezaban a pesarle ya todos los errores que había cometido?

**Metieron dentro los baúles, dejaron a Hedwig en el asiento de atrás y se acomodaron delante.**

—**Comprueba que no nos ve nadie —le pidió Ron, arrancando el coche con otro golpe de varita. Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla; el tráfico retumbaba por la avenida que tenían delante, pero su calle estaba despejada.**

—**Vía libre —dijo Harry.**

— Pues que suerte, esa calle suele estar llena de gente — dijo Cho Chang.

— ¿Suerte? — exclamó su amiga, Marietta. — No, ojala hubiera habido alguien allí, asi no habrían llevado a cabo ese plan de locos. Podrían haberse matado

El comedor estaba dividido, pero la mayoría de estudiantes estaba de parte de Harry y ron.

**Ron pulsó un diminuto botón plateado que había en el salpicadero y el coche desapareció con ellos. Harry notaba el asiento vibrar debajo de él, oía el motor, sentía sus propias manos en las rodillas y las gafas en la nariz, pero, a juzgar por lo que veía, se había convertido en un par de ojos que flotaban a un metro del suelo en una lúgubre calle llena de coches aparcados.**

— ¡Qué guay!

— ¡Increíble!

— No es justo — se quejó Dean. — Vosotros ya sabéis cómo es ser invisible, por esa capa que tienes, Harry. Ojala pudiera ser invisible durante un par de horas.

— ¿Qué harías? — le preguntó Seamus.

— Huir de ti.

Mientras Seamus le atestaba varios golpes a Dean, Kingsley siguió leyendo.

—**¡En marcha! —dijo a su lado la voz de Ron.**

**Fue como si el pavimento y los sucios edificios que había a cada lado empezaran a caer y se perdieran de vista al ascender el coche; al cabo de unos segundos, tenían todo Londres bajo sus pies, impresionante y neblinoso.**

— Tiene que ser precioso — dijo Neville.

**Entonces se oyó un ligero estallido y reaparecieron el coche, Ron y Harry. —¡Vaya! —dijo Ron, pulsando el botón del accionador de invisibilidad—. Se ha estropeado.**

— Cómo no, siempre tiene que pasar algo — bufó Hermione.

**Los dos se pusieron a darle golpes. El coche desapareció, pero luego empezó a aparecer y desaparecer de forma intermitente.**

—**¡Agárrate! —gritó Ron, y apretó el acelerador. Como una bala, penetraron en las nubes algodonosas y todo se volvió neblinoso y gris.**

— Oh, no — dijo una chica de segundo de Gryffindor. — ¿Y si os hubierais chocado con algo?

— ¿Con qué se iban a chocar a esa altura? — preguntó Romilda Vane. La chica de segundo la miro fijamente antes de decir:

— Aviones. Rascacielos. Pájaros.

Romilda, muy roja, le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la otra chica.

—**¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry, pestañeando ante la masa compacta de nubes que los rodeaba por todos lados.**

—**Tendríamos que ver el tren para saber qué dirección seguir —dijo Ron. —Vuelve a descender, rápido.**

— Es imposible que encontréis el tren — dijo Terry Boot. — ¿Con toda la niebla que suele haber en Londres? Imposible.

**Descendieron por debajo de las nubes, y se asomaron mirando hacia abajo con los ojos entornados.**

—**¡Ya lo veo! —gritó Harry—. ¡Todo recto, por allí!**

— ¿En serio? — dijo Justin. Terry Boot también parecía muy sorprendido.

**El expreso de Hogwarts corría debajo de ellos, parecido a una serpiente roja. **

—**Derecho hacia el norte —dijo Ron, comprobando el indicador del salpicadero—. Bueno, tendremos que comprobarlo cada media hora más o menos. Agárrate. —Y volvieron a internarse en las nubes. Un minuto después, salían al resplandor de la luz solar.**

— Vaya, de verdad sabes usar un coche — Dennis Creevey parecía impresionado. — Yo estoy deseando aprender a conducir… pero por el suelo.

— Por el aire es mejor, te lo puedo asegurar — le dijo Sirius.

Dennis pestañeo un par de veces antes de responder:

—Creo que me daría miedo chocar con algo. Para volar prefiero las escobas.

— Es más probable que te choques con algo en el suelo — le dijo Ron. Aun así, Dennis no parecía muy convencido.

**Aquél era un mundo diferente. Las ruedas del coche rozaban el océano de esponjosas nubes y el cielo era una extensión inacabable de color azul intenso bajo un cegador sol blanco.**

— Seguro que era precioso — dijo Katie.

—**Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los aviones —dijo Ron.**

**Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron. Tardaron mucho en poder parar de reír.**

— ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera era un comentario gracioso — bufó Zabini.

— Estaban algo histéricos por la adrenalina — explicó Daphne Greengrass.

**Era como si hubieran entrado en un sueño maravilloso. Aquélla, pensó Harry, era seguramente la manera ideal de viajar: pasando copos de nubes que parecían de nieve, en un coche inundado de luz solar cálida y luminosa, con una gran bolsa de caramelos en la guantera e imaginando las caras de envidia que pondrían Fred y George cuando aterrizaran con suavidad en la amplia explanada de césped delante del castillo de Hogwarts.**

— Eso suena genial — sonrió Dean.

— Especialmente la parte en la que Fred y George os tienen envidia — añadió Ginny.

Los gemelos fingieron estar ofendidos, pero era obvio para todo el mundo que no era así.

**Comprobaban regularmente el rumbo del tren a medida que avanzaban hacia el norte, y cada vez que bajaban por debajo de las nubes veían un paisaje diferente. Londres quedó atrás enseguida y fue reemplazado por campos verdes que dieron paso a brezales de color púrpura, a aldeas con diminutas iglesias en miniatura y a una gran ciudad animada por coches que parecían hormigas de variados colores.**

— Debió ser genial — dijo Sirius. — Ojala fueran así todos los viajes.

Muchos asintieron. Harry se dio cuenta de que nadie miró con miedo a Sirius por hablar.

Sirius le sonrió a Harry, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba. A Harry le seguía pareciendo increíble que Sirius hubiera leído solo para que la gente se acostumbrara a su presencia.

**Sin embargo, después de varias horas sin sobresaltos, Harry tenía que admitir que parte de la diversión se había esfumado. Los caramelos les habían dado una sed tremenda y no tenían nada que beber. Harry y Ron se habían despojado de sus jerséis, pero al primero se le pegaba la camiseta al respaldo del asiento y a cada momento las gafas le resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz empapada de sudor. Había dejado de maravillarse con las sorprendentes formas de las nubes y se acordaba todo el tiempo del tren que circulaba miles de metros más abajo, donde se podía comprar zumo de calabaza muy frío del carrito que llevaba una bruja gordita. ¿Por qué motivo no habrían podido entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos?**

Muchos se echaron a reír, especialmente los que habían sentido más envidia de Harry y Ron al leer todo lo anterior.

— Os lo tenéis merecido — dijo George, burlón.

—**No puede quedar muy lejos ya, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, con la voz ronca, horas más tarde, cuando el sol se hundía en el lecho de nubes, tiñéndolas de un rosa intenso—. ¿Listo para otra comprobación del tren?**

— Eso es peligroso — dijo la señora Pomfrey con el ceño fruncido. — Conducir deshidratado puede ser mortal.

Ron tragó saliva.

**Éste continuaba debajo de ellos, abriéndose camino por una montaña coronada de nieve. Se veía mucho más oscuro bajo el dosel de nubes. Ron apretó el acelerador y volvieron a ascender, pero al hacerlo, el motor empezó a chirriar.**

— Oh, no… — exclamó un Ravenclaw de cuarto.

**Harry y Ron se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.**

—**Seguramente es porque está cansado —dijo Ron—, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo…**

**Y ambos hicieron como que no se daban cuenta de que el chirrido se hacía más intenso al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía. Las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento. Se hacía de noche. Harry volvió a ponerse el jersey, tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que los limpiaparabrisas se movían despacio, como en protesta.**

— ¿El coche tenia sentimientos? — preguntó un chico de primero con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿Eso es posible?

— Algo así — respondió Harry. — No sé, era como si tuviera conciencia.

Miró a Arthur, preguntándose si él podría explicar exactamente qué era ese coche, pero el patriarca de los Weasley solo sonrió enigmáticamente.

—**Ya queda poco —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose más al coche que a Harry—, ya queda muy poco —repitió, dando unas palmadas en el salpicadero con aire preocupado. Cuando, un poco más adelante, volvieron a descender por debajo de las nubes, tuvieron que aguzar la vista en busca de algo que pudieran reconocer.**

— Dos estudiantes de segundo conduciendo por el aire, deshidratados y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche — enumeró la profesora Sprout. — Lo increíble es que no os matarais.

Ante eso, ni Harry ni Ron podían argumentar nada. Realmente había sido un milagro que hubieran llegado a Hogwarts.

—**¡Allí! —gritó Harry de forma que Ron y Hedwig dieron un bote—. ¡Allí delante mismo!**

**En lo alto del acantilado que se elevaba sobre el lago, las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts se recortaban contra el oscuro horizonte.**

— Menos mal — dijo Hannah Abbott.

Algunas personas, que empezaban a ponerse nerviosas, se quedaron un poco más tranquilas.

**Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a perder velocidad.**

—**¡Vamos! —dijo Ron para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante —. ¡Venga, que ya llegamos!**

**El motor chirriaba. Del capó empezaron a salir delgados chorros de vapor. Harry se agarró muy fuerte al asiento cuando se orientaron hacia el lago.**

— ¿Qué habría pasado si hubierais caído al lago? — pregunto Colin. — ¿El coche tenía flotadores o algo? ¿Se convertía en barco?

— Nos habríamos ahogado — respondió Harry. Ron asintió solemnemente.

**El coche osciló de manera preocupante. Mirando por la ventanilla, Harry vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos. Ron aferraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos. El coche volvió a tambalearse.**

Algunos alumnos, nerviosos, se inclinaron en el asiento. Muchos recordaban que Harry y Ron habían chocado contra el sauce boxeador, pero ese no era precisamente un pensamiento tranquilizador.

—**¡Vamos! —dijo Ron.**

**Sobrevolaban el lago. El castillo estaba justo delante de ellos. Ron apretó el pedal a fondo.**

**Oyeron un estruendo metálico, seguido de un chisporroteo, y el motor se paró completamente.**

—**¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, en medio del silencio.**

Lo mismo exclamaban muchos en el comedor.

**El morro del coche se inclinó irremediablemente hacia abajo. Caían, cada vez más rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo.**

En tensión, algunos alumnos de primero miraban a Kingsley con la boca abierta.

—**¡Noooooo! —gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivaron el muro por unos centímetros cuando el coche viró describiendo un pronunciado arco y planeó sobre los invernaderos y luego sobre la huerta y el oscuro césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar.**

— Eso demuestra que sabes conducir bien, Weasley — dijo Moody.

— Conseguiste que el coche desviara su trayectoria — lo felicitó Sirius. — Bien hecho.

Ron se ruborizó.

**Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la varita mágica.**

—**¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! —gritó, dando unos golpes en el salpicadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en picado, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos…**

— ¿Sabes? Siempre me dio un poco de envidia no haber ido con vosotros — susurró Hermione. — Pero leyendo esto, creo que me habría dado un infarto.

Ron soltó una risotada.

— Si hubieras venido, quizá se te habría ocurrido algo para frenar el coche y evitar la caída.

— A saber — dijo Hermione, algo ruborizada.

—**¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! —gritó Harry, cogiendo el volante, pero era demasiado tarde.**

**¡PAF!**

Muchos hicieron muecas de dolor.

**Con gran estruendo, chocaron contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se dieron un gran batacazo en el suelo. Del abollado capó salió más humo; Hedwig daba chillidos de terror; a Harry le había salido un doloroso chichón del tamaño de una bola de golf en la cabeza, al golpearse contra el parabrisas; y, a su lado, Ron emitía un gemido ahogado de desesperación.**

— Pobrecitos — dijo una chica de tercero de Hufflepuff.

— Ellos me dan igual, pero pobre Hedwig — respondió una chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Su amiga le atestó un almohadazo en la frente.

— No seas borde — la regañó, entre las risas de muchos.

—**¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry inmediatamente.**

—**¡Mi varita mágica! —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa—. ¡Mira mi varita!**

**Se había partido prácticamente en dos pedazos, y la punta oscilaba, sujeta sólo por unas pocas astillas.**

— Y yo que me alegro — bufó Ron. Muchos lo miraron con curiosidad y escepticismo, pero él no dijo nada para justificarse.

**Harry abrió la boca para decir que estaba seguro de que podrían recomponerla en el colegio, pero no llegó a decir nada. **

— Pues no podían — se quejó Ron.

— ¿No debería existir un sistema que le diera varitas gratis a los alumnos que las necesiten? — pregunto Hermione. — De hecho, ¿no debería haber un sistema de becas en Hogwarts?

—Muy buena pegunta — dijo Dumbledore. — Lo hay, señorita Granger. Sin embargo, y por desgracia para el señor Weasley, las becas de Hogwarts no se extienden a objetos particulares.

— Pues a mí me comprasteis una Nimbus 2000 — replicó Harry. Por algún motivo, ver a Dumbledore hablar calmadamente con Hermione lo ponía de los nervios. ¿Por qué el director ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara?

— Ciertamente — admitió Dumbledore, mirando aún a Hermione. — Supongo que son necesarios algunos cambios en el sistema de becas y ayudas.

Como nadie dijo nada más, Kingsley siguió leyendo.

**En aquel mismo momento, algo golpeó contra su lado del coche con la fuerza de un toro que les embistiera y arrojó a Harry sobre Ron, al mismo tiempo que el techo del coche recibía otro golpe igualmente fuerte.**

— ¿Os chocasteis contra algo vivo? — preguntó una chica de primero, asustada.

—**¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Ron ahogó un grito al mirar por el parabrisas, y Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla en el preciso momento en que una rama, gruesa como una serpiente pitón, golpeaba en el coche destrozándolo. El árbol contra el que habían chocado les atacaba. **

Todos los que habían estado totalmente perplejos comprendieron al mismo tiempo exactamente contra qué habían chocado Harry y Ron.

**El tronco se había inclinado casi el doble de lo que estaba antes, y azotaba con sus nudosas ramas pesadas como el plomo cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance.**

—**¡Aaaaag! —gritó Ron, cuando una rama retorcida golpeó en su puerta produciendo otra gran abolladura; el parabrisas tembló entonces bajo una lluvia de golpes de ramitas, y una rama gruesa como un ariete aporreó con tal furia el techo, que pareció que éste se hundía.**

— ¿Pareció? Se hundió de verdad— bufó Harry.

—**¡Escapemos! —gritó Ron, empujando la puerta con toda su fuerza, pero inmediatamente el salvaje latigazo de otra rama lo arrojó hacia atrás, contra el regazo de Harry.**

— ¿Contra el regazo de Harry? — preguntó Fred.

— Mal momento para poneros románticos — dijo George, ganándose dos almohadas en la cara.

—**¡Estamos perdidos! —gimió, viendo combarse el techo.**

**De repente el suelo del coche comenzó a vibrar: el motor se ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento.**

—**¡Marcha atrás! —gritó Harry, y el coche salió disparado. El árbol aún trataba de golpearles, y pudieron oír crujir sus raíces cuando, en un intento de arremeter contra el coche que escapaba, casi se arranca del suelo.**

— ¿El coche os sacó de allí con solo decirle que diera marcha atrás? — preguntó Roger Davies. — ¡Genial!

—**Por poco —dijo Ron jadeando—. ¡Así se hace, coche!**

Algunos rieron.

**El coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas. Con dos golpes secos, las puertas se abrieron y Harry sintió que su asiento se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encontró sentado en el húmedo césped. Unos ruidos sordos le indicaron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del maletero; la jaula de Hedwig salió volando por los aires y se abrió de golpe, y la lechuza salió emitiendo un fuerte chillido de enojo y voló apresuradamente y sin parar en dirección al castillo. A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado.**

— Ahora me da mucha pena — dijo Lavender. Parvati asintió.

—**¡Vuelve! —le gritó Ron, blandiendo la varita rota—. ¡Mi padre me matará! **

**Pero el coche desapareció de la vista con un último bufido del tubo de escape. **

— Conseguisteis enfadar a un coche — rió Lee Jordan.

— Tú también te enfadarías si te estrellaran contra el sauce boxeador — le dijo Alicia Spinnet.

—**¿Es posible que tengamos esta suerte? —preguntó Ron embargado por la tristeza mientras se inclinaba para recoger a Scabbers, la rata—. De todos los árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el único que devuelve los golpes.**

Esta vez muchos rieron.

— Tenéis muy mala suerte — dijo Angelina.

— O muy buena — añadió Hermione. — Os podríais haber matado.

**Se volvió para mirar el viejo árbol, que todavía agitaba sus ramas pavorosamente. **

—**Vamos —dijo Harry, cansado—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al colegio. **

— Al fin alguien dice algo sensato — dijo la profesora McGonagall.

**No era la llegada triunfal que habían imaginado. Con el cuerpo agarrotado, frío y magullado, cada uno cogió su baúl por la anilla del extremo, y los arrastraron por la ladera cubierta de césped, hacia arriba, donde les esperaban las inmensas puertas de roble de la entrada principal.**

— La verdad, de triunfal no tiene nada — resopló Charlie.

—**Me parece que ya ha comenzado el banquete —dijo Ron, dejando su baúl al principio de los escalones y acercándose sigilosamente para echar un vistazo a través de una ventana iluminada—. ¡Eh, Harry, ven a ver esto… es la Selección!**

**Harry se acercó a toda prisa, y juntos contemplaron el Gran Comedor.**

**Sobre cuatro mesas abarrotadas de gente, se mantenían en el aire innumerables velas, haciendo brillar los platos y las copas. Encima de las cabezas, el techo encantado que siempre reflejaba el cielo exterior estaba cuajado de estrellas.**

Inmediatamente, más de la mitad de alumnos miraron al techo, comparándolo con el del libro. La fría mañana de diciembre no se asemejaba en nada a la noche llena de estrellas que acababan de leer.

**A través de la confusión de los sombreros negros y puntiagudos de Hogwarts, Harry vio una larga hilera de alumnos de primer curso que, con caras asustadas, iban entrando en el comedor. Ginny estaba entre ellos; era fácil de distinguir por el color intenso de su pelo, que revelaba su pertenencia a la familia Weasley. **

Ginny se tensó un poco, sorprendida de que Harry la hubiera estado mirando durante la selección cuando ni siquiera había estado en el comedor.

**Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall, una bruja con gafas y con el pelo recogido en un apretado moño, ponía el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts sobre un taburete, delante de los recién llegados.**

— ¿Nadie estaba buscando a los dos alumnos que faltaban? — preguntó Umbridge inocentemente. Nadie le contestó.

**Cada año, este sombrero viejo, remendado, raído y sucio, distribuía a los nuevos estudiantes en cada una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Harry se acordaba bien de cuando se lo había puesto, un año antes, y había esperado muy quieto la decisión que el sombrero pronunció en voz alta en su oído. Durante unos escasos y horribles segundos, había temido que lo fuera a destinar a Slytherin, la casa que había dado más magos y brujas tenebrosos que ninguna otra, pero había acabado en Gryffindor, con Ron, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley. **

— Y dale — bufó, esta vez, Astoria Greengrass. — Los Slytherin no somos tan malos.

— Ha habido magos tenebrosos en todas las casas — dijo un Slytherin de sexto. — Incluso en Gryffindor.

— Hay gente malvada en todas partes — dijo otro Slytherin, esta vez de tercero. — No solo en Slytherin.

— Lo sé — dijo Harry, pensando en Peter Pettigrew. — Pero en aquel momento era lo que pensaba.

Si bien algunos lo miraron con reproche, muchos comprendían el punto de vista de Harry.

**En el último trimestre, Harry y Ron habían contribuido a que Gryffindor ganara el campeonato de las casas, venciendo a Slytherin por primera vez en siete años.**

— Y aún nos quedan muchos años por ganar — sonrió Lee Jordan. Varios Gryffindor asintieron y aplaudieron.

**Habían llamado a un chaval muy pequeño, de pelo castaño, para que se pusiera el sombrero. **

Todos los chicos castaños y bajitos de la edad de Ginny se miraron entre sí, preguntándose quién de ellos sería el que acababa de ser mencionado.

**Harry desvió la mirada hacia el profesor Dumbledore, el director, que se hallaba contemplando la Selección desde la mesa de los profesores, con su larga barba plateada y sus gafas de media luna brillando a la luz de las velas. Varios asientos más allá, Harry vio a Gilderoy Lockhart, vestido con una túnica color aguamarina. Y al final estaba Hagrid, grande y peludo, apurando su copa.**

Muchos rieron ante la descripción de Harry.

—**Espera… —dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja—. Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores. ¿Dónde está Snape?**

— Creo que ahora se responderá a su pregunta, Dolores — dijo Dumbledore.

**Severus Snape era el profesor que menos le gustaba a Harry. **

— Pues creo que no te va a tomar mucho aprecio después de leer los libros — le dijo Bill. Harry hizo una mueca. No quería gustarle a Snape, se conformaba con que dejara de hacer que las clases de pociones fueran torturas semanales.

Aunque, comparadas con los castigos de Umbridge, que eran torturas literales, preferida las clases de pociones.

**Y Harry resultó ser el alumno que menos le gustaba a Snape, que daba clase de Pociones y era cruel, sarcástico y sentía aversión por todos los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin, la casa a la que pertenecía.**

— No, definitivamente no te va a coger mucho cariño — murmuró Hermione con una mueca. Snape fulminaba a Harry con la mirada.

—**¡A lo mejor está enfermo! —dijo Ron, esperanzado.**

— Ojala — dijo Sirius.

—**¡Quizá se haya ido —dijo Harry—, porque tampoco esta vez ha conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!**

— Y si Dumbledore tiene sentido común, jamás lo hará — afirmo Sirius. Snape lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Te aconsejaría que cierres la boca, Black — dijo, usando el tono de voz que provocaba pesadillas a muchos alumnos. — No eres quien para hablar de sentido común.

— ¿Qué insinúas? — pregunto Sirius. Iba a ponerse en pie, pero Lupin lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a quedarse en su sitio. Muchos volvían a mirar a Sirius con cautela, pero parecía que Snape les daba incluso más miedo.

— Por favor — interrumpió Dumbledore. — Señores, concentrémonos en la lectura.

Ambos magos se miraron con odio antes de volver a dirigir su atención a Kingsley.

—**O quizá lo han echado —dijo Ron con entusiasmo—. Como todo el mundo lo odia…**

Muchos hacían muecas de dolor al saber que Snape estaba escuchando toda la conversación. Sin embargo, el profesor estaba tan enfadado con Sirius que parecía que las palabras de Harry y Ron apenas le importaban. La tensión era casi palpable.

—**O tal vez —dijo una voz glacial detrás de ellos— quiera averiguar por qué no habéis llegado vosotros dos en el tren escolar.**

Sin embargo, ningún alumno estaba preparado para saber que Snape lo había escuchado todo en persona. Muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta, algunos hasta se tapaban la cara con las manos.

— No me puedo creer que sigáis vivos después de eso — murmuró Dean. — ¿Cómo sobrevivisteis a la ira de Snape?

— Fue un milagro — dijo Ron, también en voz baja.

**Harry se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Severus Snape, con su túnica negra ondeando a la fría brisa. Era un hombre delgado de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros, **

Sirius soltó una risotada.

—Hasta un niño de segundo se dio cuenta de lo del pelo de Snivel…

El profesor Snape se levantó de un salto, apuntando a Sirius con la varita. Todas las personas que parecían divertidas por la descripción del libro dejaron de sonreír inmediatamente. Algunos parecieron muy alarmados.

—Una sola palabra más y desearás que esos dementores te hubieran atrapado hace dos años —Snape habló con el tono que normalmente reservaba para sus clases con los Gryffindor. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión había algo diferente en su voz. Solo algunos pudieron darse cuenta de que cada palabra parecía irradiar odio puro hacia Sirius Black.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sirius se levantó de su lugar junto a Lupin, quien intentaba en vano que retomara su asiento. —¿Y qué vas a hacerme, eh?

—Suficiente —intervino Dumbledore, sin moverse de su lugar. Harry notó que sus ojos perdían brillo al mirar a sus dos antiguos alumnos. —Espero que recordéis que sois adultos y os comportéis como tales.

—No toleraré ningún insulto hacia mi persona, profesor — dijo Snape con voz gélida, aunque había bajado ligeramente la varita.

—Estoy seguro de que Sirius no volverá a dejarse llevar de esa manera. ¿No es así? —preguntó Dumbledore con la mirada fija en Sirius, quien parecía listo para replicar algo hiriente contra Snape. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Harry, su padrino respiró hondo antes de asentir bruscamente, como si le doliera hacerlo.

Tras esta escena que, para tantos alumnos, parecía completamente surrealista, Sirius y Snape volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos sitios. Sirius volvió a sentarse junto a Remus y Kingsley siguió leyendo. La gente estaba algo aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar, aunque no más que Harry, quien no entendía por qué Sirius no había contestado nada. Si por algo se caracterizaba su padrino era por decir cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿A qué venía esa muestra repentina de madurez?

**y en aquel momento sonreía de tal modo que Ron y Harry comprendieron inmediatamente que se habían metido en un buen lío.**

— Snape sonriendo, qué mal rollo – dijo Lee Jordan en voz baja.

—**Seguidme —dijo Snape.**

**Sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, Harry y Ron siguieron a Snape escaleras arriba hasta el gran vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas, donde las palabras producían eco. Un delicioso olor de comida flotaba en el Gran Comedor, pero Snape los alejó de la calidez y la luz y los condujo abajo por la estrecha escalera de piedra que llevaba a las mazmorras.**

— Le pega — bufó Sirius en un susurro, aunque Harry pudo oírlo- — El murciélago de las mazmorras se lleva a su presa a la oscuridad…

Remus le susurró algo para que se callara y Sirius, con la expresión de un niño al que le han quitado un juguete, volvió a prestar atención a la lectura.

Sin embargo, ahora muchos alumnos volvían a mostrarse cautelosos ante la presencia de Sirius. Harry suspiró. ¿De qué le había servido leer frente a todos para que se tranquilizaran si iba a comportarse así después?

—**¡Adentro! —dijo, abriendo una puerta que se encontraba a mitad del frío corredor, y señalando su interior.**

**Entraron temblando en el despacho de Snape. **

— Pobrecitos — dijo una chica de séptimo de Hufflepuff.

**Los sombríos muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grandes tarros de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban cosas verdaderamente asquerosas, cuyo nombre en aquel momento a Harry no le interesaba en absoluto. La chimenea estaba apagada y vacía. Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos.**

—**Así que —dijo con voz melosa— el tren no es un medio de transporte digno para el famoso Harry Potter y su fiel compañero Weasley. Queríais hacer una llegada a lo grande, ¿eh, muchachos?**

Esta vez, nadie defendió a Harry y Ron. Los que lo habrían hecho no se atrevían porque podían ver que Snape estaba de un humor de perros. Y, además, muchos pensaban que los chicos habían sido algo estúpidos al coger el coche en vez de esperar a los Weasley, si bien el viaje había resultado muy emocionante.

—**No, señor, fue la barrera en la estación de King's Cross lo que… **

—**¡Silencio! —dijo Snape con frialdad—. ¿Qué habéis hecho con el coche?**

**Ron tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que a Harry le daba la impresión de que Snape era capaz de leer el pensamiento. **

Sirius bufó, pero no dijo nada al ver la mirada severa de Remus.

**Pero enseguida comprendió, cuando Snape desplegó un ejemplar de El Profeta Vespertino de aquel mismo día.**

—**Os han visto —les dijo enfadado, enseñándoles el titular:**

**«MUGGLES» DESCONCERTADOS POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR**

— Qué mala suerte — dijo Colin.

— No es mala suerte — replicó Hermione. — Era obvio que pasaría.

Ni Harry ni Ron pudieron argumentar en su contra.

**Y comenzó a leer en voz alta:**

—**«En Londres, dos muggles están convencidos de haber visto un coche viejo sobrevolando la torre del edificio de Correos (…) al mediodía en Norfolk, la señora Hetty Bayliss, al tender la ropa (…) y el señor Angus Fleet, de Peebles, informaron a la policía, etcétera.» En total, seis o siete muggles. Tengo entendido que tu padre trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles —dijo, mirando a Ron y sonriendo de manera aún más desagradable—. Vaya, vaya…, su propio hijo…**

Ron se ruborizó como si la escena estuviera sucediendo en el presente.

**Harry sintió como si una de las ramas más grandes del árbol furioso le acabara de golpear en el estómago. Si alguien averiguara que el señor Weasley había encantado el coche… No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso…**

Arthur les sonrió a los dos, quienes no se atrevían a mirarle a los ojos. A pesar de que habían pasado varios años, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento por haber puesto al señor Weasley en semejante apuro todavía les corroía.

—**He percibido, en mi examen del parque, que un ejemplar muy valioso de sauce boxeador parece haber sufrido daños considerables —prosiguió Snape.**

—**Ese árbol nos ha hecho más daño a nosotros que nosotros a… —se le escapó a Ron.**

Algunos rieron, incluido Sirius. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

—**¡Silencio! —interrumpió de nuevo Snape—. Por desgracia, vosotros no pertenecéis a mi casa, y la decisión de expulsaros no me corresponde a mí. Voy a buscar a las personas a quienes compete esa grata decisión. Esperad aquí.**

— Menudo _drama queen_ — dijo Sirius. — ¿Qué? — añadió, viendo la cara de exasperación de Lupin. — Obviamente no los expulsó.

— Si tuviera esa competencia, Black, te aseguro que Potter y Weasley no estarían aquí a día de hoy — le espetó Snape.

Kingsley siguió leyendo antes de que se pudiera formar otra pelea.

**Ron y Harry se miraron, palideciendo. Harry ya no sentía hambre, sino un tremendo mareo. Trató de no mirar hacia el estante que había detrás del escritorio de Snape, donde en un gran tarro con líquido verde flotaba una cosa muy larga y delgada. Si Snape había ido en busca de la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, su situación no iba a mejorar mucho. Ella podía ser mejor que Snape, pero era muy estricta.**

McGonagall parecía muy satisfecha con la imagen que los alumnos tenían de ella.

**Diez minutos después, Snape volvió, y se confirmó que era la profesora McGonagall quien lo acompañaba. Harry había visto en varias ocasiones a la profesora McGonagall enfadada, pero, o bien había olvidado lo tensos que podía poner los labios, o es que nunca la había visto tan enfadada. **

— Era lo segundo — le aseguró Ron.

**Ella levantó su varita al entrar. Harry y Ron se estremecieron, pero ella simplemente apuntaba hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas empezaron a brotar al instante.**

— Jamás atacaría a un alumno — dijo ella, algo ofendida.

—**Sentaos —dijo ella, y los dos se retiraron a dos sillas que había al lado del fuego—. Explicaos —añadió. Sus gafas brillaban inquietantemente.**

**Ron comenzó a narrar toda la historia, empezando por la barrera de la estación, que no les había dejado pasar.**

—… **así que no teníamos otra opción, profesora, no pudimos coger el tren.**

—**¿Y por qué no enviasteis una carta por medio de una lechuza? Imagino que tenéis alguna lechuza —dijo fríamente la profesora McGonagall a Harry.**

— ¿O por qué no esperasteis a los Weasley? — dijo Zacharias Smith.

— Teníais varias opciones — les reprochó la señora Weasley.

Los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza, conscientes de lo estúpida que había sido su decisión.

**Harry se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Ahora que la profesora lo mencionaba, parecía obvio que aquello era lo que tenían que haber hecho.**

—**No-no lo pensé…**

—**Eso —observó la profesora McGonagall— es evidente.**

Algunos rieron.

**Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y Snape la abrió, más contento que unas pascuas. **

— ¿Snape? ¿Contento? — dijo Ginny en voz baja. — Eso sí que es un milagro.

Harry y Ron tuvieron que luchar para no sonreír.

**Era el director, el profesor Dumbledore. Harry tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. La expresión de Dumbledore era de una severidad inusitada. Miró de tal forma a los dos alumnos que tenía debajo de su gran nariz aguileña, que en aquel momento Harry habría preferido estar con Ron recibiendo los golpes del sauce boxeador.**

En el presente, Harry preferiría estar pegándole los golpes a Dumbledore.

Espera. ¡No! Claro que no. Vale que estaba enfadado con él, pero nunca le pegaría.

Alarmado, se dio cuenta de que su rencor hacia Dumbledore no hacía más que acumularse.

**Hubo un prolongado silencio, tras el cual Dumbledore dijo: —Por favor, explicadme por qué lo habéis hecho.**

**Habría sido preferible que hubiera gritado. A Harry le pareció horrible el tono decepcionado que había en su voz. No sabía por qué, pero no podía mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, y habló con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas. **

Y ahora era Dumbledore quien no le miraba a los ojos, pensó Harry. No entendía por que le importaba tanto. ¿Qué más daba si el director lo odiaba por haber arruinado su reputación? Tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

**Se lo contó todo a Dumbledore, salvo lo de que el señor Weasley era el propietario del coche encantado, simulando que Ron y él se habían encontrado un coche volador a la salida de la estación. **

— Lo más normal del mundo — ironizo Fred.

**Supuso que Dumbledore les interrogaría inmediatamente al respecto, pero Dumbledore no preguntó nada sobre el coche. Cuando Harry acabó, el director simplemente siguió mirándolos a través de sus gafas.**

—**Iremos a recoger nuestras cosas —dijo Ron en un tono de voz desesperado. **

— Qué pena — dijo Lavender.

Ron se sonrojó.

—**¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley? —bramó la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Bueno, nos van a expulsar, ¿no? —dijo Ron. Harry miró a Dumbledore.**

—**Hoy no, señor Weasley —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero quiero dejar claro que lo que habéis hecho es muy grave. Esta noche escribiré a vuestras familias. He de advertiros también que si volvéis a hacer algo parecido, no tendré más remedio que expulsaros.**

Ron le susurró a Harry:

— Lo increíble es que sigamos en Hogwarts.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**Por la expresión de Snape, parecía como si sólo se hubieran suprimido las Navidades. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:**

—**Profesor Dumbledore, estos muchachos han transgredido el decreto para la restricción de la magia en menores de edad, han causado daños graves a un árbol muy antiguo y valioso… Creo que actos de esta naturaleza…**

— Que patético — dijo Sirius. Sin embargo, como habló en voz baja, Snape no se enteró, para alivio de Harry y de Remus.

—**Corresponderá a la profesora McGonagall imponer el castigo a estos muchachos, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad—. Pertenecen a su casa y están por tanto bajo su responsabilidad. —Se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall—. Tengo que regresar al banquete, Minerva, he de comunicarles unas cuantas cosas. Vamos, Severus, hay una tarta de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y quiero probarla.**

Algunos rieron.

Harry volvió a escuchar a Parvati y Lavender soltar risitas cómplices. Recordando lo que le habían explicado sobre los efectos de la voz de Kingsley en la población femenina del colegio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

**Al salir del despacho, Snape dirigió a Ron y Harry una mirada envenenada. Se quedaron con la profesora McGonagall, que todavía los miraba como un águila enfurecida.**

— Vaya descripción — dijo la profesora Sprout, divertida. McGonagall la miró mal.

—**Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, Weasley, estás sangrando.**

—**No es nada —dijo Ron, frotándose enseguida con la manga la herida que tenía en la ceja—. Profesora, quisiera ver la selección de mi hermana.**

Ginny le sonrió.

—**La Ceremonia de Selección ya ha concluido —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Tu hermana está también en Gryffindor.**

—**¡Bien! —dijo Ron.**

— No podía ser de otra manera — dijo Bill, orgulloso.

—**Y hablando de Gryffindor… —empezó a decir severamente la profesora McGonagall.**

**Pero Harry la interrumpió.**

—**Profesora, cuando nosotros cogimos el coche, el curso aún no había comenzado, así que, en realidad, a Gryffindor no habría que quitarle puntos, ¿no? — dijo, mirándola con temor.**

— Buen argumento — rió Oliver Wood. — ¿Funcionó?

**La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Harry estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de sonreír. Tenía los labios menos tensos, eso era evidente.**

—**No quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor —dijo ella, y Harry se sintió muy aliviado —. Pero vosotros dos seréis castigados.**

— No me puedo creer que funcionara — dijo Angelina. McGonagall no dijo nada para justificar su decisión.

**Eso era menos malo de lo que Harry se había temido. En cuanto a que Dumbledore escribiera a los Dursley, le daba lo mismo. Harry sabía perfectamente que los Dursley lamentarían que el sauce boxeador no lo hubiera aplastado.**

Sirius gruñó, pero no fue el único. A lo largo del comedor, muchas personas bufaron, resoplaron o soltaron improperios contra los Dursley. Parecía que los odiaban más que a Voldemort.

**La profesora McGonagall volvió a levantar su varita y apuntó con ella al escritorio de Snape. Sonó un ¡plop! y apareció un gran plato de emparedados, dos copas de plata y una jarra de zumo frío de calabaza.**

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — preguntó una chica de cuarto. — ¿No se supone que es imposible hacer que la comida aparezca de la nada?

— No creé la comida desde cero — explicó McGonagall. — Solo la hice aparecer desde las cocinas.

—**Comeréis aquí y luego os iréis directamente al dormitorio —indicó—. Yo también tengo que volver al banquete.**

**Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Ron profirió un silbido bajo y prolongado.**

—**Creí que no nos salvábamos —dijo, cogiendo un emparedado. **

—**Y yo también —contestó Harry, haciendo lo mismo.**

— Tuvisteis mucha suerte — dijo Dean.

—**Pero ¿cómo es posible que tengamos tan mala suerte? —dijo Ron con la boca llena de jamón y pollo—. **

Dean y Ron se sonrieron por la coincidencia.

**Fred y George deben de haber volado en ese coche cinco o seis veces y nunca los ha visto ningún muggle. **

Molly pareció furiosa, pero no dijo nada. Harry suponía que se guardaría esa información para cuando no estuvieran en público.

—**Tragó y volvió a dar otro bocado—. ¿Y por qué no pudimos atravesar la barrera?**

**Harry se encogió de hombros.**

—**Tendremos que andarnos con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante —dijo, tomando un refrescante trago de zumo de calabaza—. Si al menos hubiéramos podido subir al banquete…**

—**Ella no quería que hiciéramos ningún alarde —dijo Ron inteligentemente—. No quiere que nadie llegue a pensar que está bien eso de llegar volando en un coche.**

— Porque no está bien — afirmo McGonagall. — Que quede claro. Que ellos dos se libraran de ser expulsados no quiere decir que cualquier futuro alumno que decida hacer lo mismo no vaya a ser expulsado del colegio.

**Cuando hubieron comido todos los emparedados que podían (en el plato iban apareciendo más, conforme los engullían),**

— Genial — dijo un chico de primero de Hufflepuff.

**se levantaron y salieron del despacho, y tomaron el camino que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor. El castillo estaba en calma, parecía que el banquete había concluido. Pasaron por delante de retratos parlantes y armaduras que chirriaban, y subieron por las escaleras de piedra hasta que llegaron finalmente al corredor donde, oculta detrás de una pintura al óleo que representaba a una mujer gorda vestida con un vestido de seda rosa, estaba la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor.**

—**La contraseña —exigió ella, al verlos acercarse. **

— Nuestra entrada es mejor — dijo un Ravenclaw. — Nos hace preguntas y tenemos que darle una respuesta lógica.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no sabes la respuesta? — preguntó Hannah Abbott.

— Que te quedas esperando a que alguien te abra la puerta — respondió Terry Boot.

—**Esto… —dijo Harry.**

**No conocían la contraseña del nuevo curso, porque aún no habían visto a ningún prefecto, pero casi al instante les llegó la ayuda; detrás de ellos oyeron unos pasos veloces y al volverse vieron a Hermione que corría a ayudarles.**

—**¡Estáis aquí! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Corren los rumores más absurdos… Alguien decía que os habían expulsado por haber tenido un accidente con un coche volador.**

—**Bueno, no nos han expulsado —le garantizó Harry.**

Muchos rieron.

—**¿Quieres decir que habéis venido hasta aquí volando? —preguntó Hermione, en un tono de voz casi tan duro como el de la profesora McGonagall.**

— Necesitas relajarte, Hermione — dijo Sirius. Ella no pareció muy contenta.

—**Ahórrate el sermón —dijo Ron impaciente— y dinos cuál es la nueva contraseña.**

—**Es «somormujo» —dijo Hermione deprisa—, pero ésa no es la cuestión…**

— Les dijiste la contraseña demasiado pronto — dijo Tonks, comprensiva. Hermione hizo una mueca.

**No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, porque el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y se oyó una repentina salva de aplausos. Al parecer, en la casa de Gryffindor todos estaban despiertos y abarrotaban la sala circular común, de pie sobre las mesas revueltas y las mullidas butacas, esperando a que ellos llegaran. Unos cuantos brazos aparecieron por el hueco de la puerta secreta para tirar de Ron y Harry hacia dentro, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos.**

Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar sonreír al recordarlo, si bien enseguida tuvieron que controlar sus facciones para que no se notara, porque tanto Snape como McGonagall los miraban con severidad.

—**¡Formidable! —gritó Lee Jordan—. ¡Soberbio! ¡Qué llegada! Habéis volado en un coche hasta el sauce boxeador. ¡La gente hablará de esta proeza durante años!**

— Qué gran verdad — rió Lee Jordan. — Años después y aquí estamos, leyendo ese momento.

—**¡Bravo! —dijo un estudiante de quinto curso con quien Harry no había hablado nunca.**

**Alguien le daba palmadas en la espalda como si acabara de ganar una maratón. Fred y George se abrieron camino hasta la primera fila de la multitud y dijeron al mismo tiempo:**

—**¿Por qué no nos llamasteis?**

— No teníamos como hacerlo — respondió Ron.

— Y ya estabais en el tren — añadió Harry. — Además, no fue un viaje planeado.

— Ahora ya lo sabemos — dijo Fred, sacándoles la lengua.

**Ron estaba azorado y sonreía sin saber qué decir. Harry se fijó en alguien que no estaba en absoluto contento. Al otro lado de la multitud de emocionados estudiantes de primero, vio a Percy que trataba de acercarse para reñirles. **

Percy se sobresaltó al volver a escuchar su nombre. Había pensado que no se le volvería a mencionar en este capítulo.

**Harry le dio a Ron con el codo en las costillas y señaló a Percy con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Ron entendió lo que le quería decir.**

Harry recordó la carta que Percy le había escrito a Ron, tachándole de mala influencia. Leyendo esa frase, no le sorprendería que Percy estuviera pensando en ese momento que sus argumentos de la carta estaban siendo justificados.

Sin embargo, no era así. Percy no estaba pensando que Harry era mala influencia, sino que, por una vez, estaba comprendiendo la situación desde el punto de vista de su hermano y de Harry. Eran niños de segundo huyendo de un prefecto, no criminales rompiendo las leyes.

—**Tenemos que subir…, estamos algo cansados —dijo, y los dos se abrieron paso hacia la puerta que había al otro lado de la estancia, que daba a una escalera de caracol y a los dormitorios.**

—**Buenas noches —dijo Harry a Hermione, volviéndose. Ella tenía la misma cara de enojo que Percy.**

—Eso era la envidia — dijo Lavender — porque ella no estuvo en el coche volador.

Hermione bufó y abrió la boca para responderle, pero Kingsley siguió leyendo.

**Consiguieron alcanzar el otro extremo de la sala común, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda, y al fin llegaron a la tranquilidad de la escalera. La subieron deprisa, derechos hasta el final, hasta la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio, que ahora lucía un letrero que indicaba «Segundo curso». Penetraron en la estancia que ya conocían; tenía forma circular, con sus cinco camas adoseladas con terciopelo rojo y sus ventanas elevadas y estrechas. Les habían subido los baúles y los habían dejado a los pies de sus camas respectivas.**

**Ron sonrió a Harry con una expresión de culpabilidad.**

—**Sé que no tendría que haber disfrutado de este recibimiento, pero la verdad es que…**

— Al menos lo sabíais — resopló Molly.

**La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entraron los demás chicos del segundo curso de la casa Gryffindor: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom.**

—**¡Increíble! —dijo Seamus sonriendo.**

—**¡Formidable! —dijo Dean. **

—**¡Alucinante! —dijo Neville, sobrecogido. **

**Harry no pudo evitarlo. Él también sonrió.**

También sonreía en el presente, aunque trataba de que no se notara mucho.

— Aquí termina — anunció Kingsley. Dumbledore se puso en pie.

— Creo que ya va siendo hora de comer, ¿no os parece? — dijo, sonriente. — Hagamos un descanso.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega. Decidme vuestra opinión en los comentarios! Valoro todas y cada una de vuestras opiniones :3 **

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Que paséis una buena semana! **

**RESPUESTAS: **

**Magra:** Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo! :D No te preocupes, Sirius volverá a leer jajaja. Algunos repetirán y leerán más de un capítulo, varios ya están decididos... ;) Y gracias, esa noche dormí como diez horas XDD estaba agotadísima. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos! :D

**FoxMcCloude:** Hola! :D Adoro tus reviews jajaja. Lo primero: gracias por la paciencia con los posibles retrasos :') Con el cap de hoy he decidido publicar primero el cap y luego las respuestas para no haceros esperar mucho y que nadie se asuste XD Sobre Ginny y Harry: estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo, Harry comienza ... verla. Darse cuenta de que está ahí. Compararla, incluso, con la del pasado, con esa niña que metía el codo en la mantequilla XD El ship va poquito a poquito, pero va :3 Y sobre Fudge... cuánta razón tienes. Lo de la "ambición del corazón" de Merlín me ha gustado mucho. Y sí, la escena de Harry y Ron volando hacia Hogwarts es mejor en la peli que en el libro, por raro que sea porque siempre es al revés! En fin, muchas gracias por todo y espero que este cap te haya gustado, nos vemos! :3

**Zero:** Hola! :3 Perdón por asustarte jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado. Nos vemos! :D

**miriam99:** Holi! :3 Yo también estoy deseando que lleguen los capítulos más fuertes del libro, los caps iniciales son un poco... blandos? Es complicado hacer reacciones muy interesantes porque no pasan muchas cosas XD En fin, perdón por el susto de la semana pasada y gracias por comentar :3 Bye!

**Pabloss98:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra saber que estoy caracterizando bien a los personajes :') Espero que este cap te haya gustado, un saludo!

**JuliaMed:** Holi! :D Tu review me ha gustado mucho y me ha dado qué pensar respecto a cómo estoy llevando algunas cosas. Las relaciones entre Sirius-Harry-Molly son complicadas en los libros. No sé si he representado mal su relación, pero quizá sí que he obviado explicar cosas en las que debería haber hecho más hincapié. Están leyendo la vida de Harry con pelos y señales delante de todo el comedor, con la promesa hecha por unos desconocidos de que podrán derrotar a Voldemort al acabar de leer. Harry tiene MUCHA presión encima, todas las miradas están sobre él, está preocupado por Sirius, por el futuro, por toda la situación con los Dursley, por Dumbledore, su posible relación con Cho se ha ido a pique, los encapuchados, uno de los cuales ha sido violento delante de él, la posible muerte de Fred y de Lupin... es mucha presión, son muchas cosas sobre las que pensar. Por eso, creo que, en esta situación, no rechazaría con tanto ímpetu las muestras de afecto de Molly. Harry necesita apoyo. Significa eso que va a dejar que Molly lo abrace cual peluche y no lo suelte? Para nada, le daría un infarto XDD Y por otro lado, Sirius tiene... motivos para comportarse de forma más madura, dejémoslo ahí ;) En fin, me callo ya XD Mil gracias por tu comentario, trataré de mostrar mejor las motivaciones de cada personaje! :3

**Lupin: **Hey! :3 No te preocupes por no comentar el día que subo fic, entiendo que tengas que estudiar y hacer cosas! Y sí, el harry-ginny está en camino, poquito a poquito pero con paso firme jajaja. Estoy deseando que llegue... cierto momento que tengo pensado y que no voy a decirte cual es ;) XD Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos! :D

**carlos29:** Hola! Jajajaja cierto rubio se pica demasiado con los comentarios que ponen en duda su... ¿odio? por potter XD Es muy divertido jugar con esos dos, hay tantísimos momentos en el libro en los que se pueden malinterpretar cosas... XD En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario, un saludo! :D

**Klara Potter: **Holi! :3 Muchísimas gracias por estar pendiente de mis actualizaciones TwT Edité las respuestas de ese cap al día siguiente, algo tarde (admito que, como no estoy acostumbrada a editar las respuestas después, me olvidé pensando que ya lo había hecho jajaja). Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap! Y sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Sirius puede dar muchísimo juego a la hora de leer... pero no era su plan XD El plan brillante de Sirius era leer, dejar que todos lo miraran, se acostumbraran a él, portarse de forma "calmada y tranquila" para sus estándares (aunque no pudo evitar burlarse de Harry y Ginny) y así tranquilizar un poco a la gente. Una pena que en este cap haya decidido pelear con Snape y tirarlo todo por la borda XD No te preocupes: Sirius volverá a leer y lo hará sin ponerse trabas a sí mismo! Y sí, Fudge y Percy... lo van a pasar mal XDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos :3

**Draci:** Hola! Sip, totalmente de acuerdo, Lucius es muy duro con su hijo. Creo que todos se darán cuenta de ello conforme vayan pasando los libros. Y Percy... no es malo, solo le pudo la ambición. Es humano, se equivoca y tiene miedo. En fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! :3 Nos vemos!

**CH-Hyacinth:** Holi! :D Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo (y no te preocupes, dormí todas las horas que necesitaba y más jajaja). Tienes toda la razón, nadie estará totalmente cómodo con Sirius hasta que se explique exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado. Aun así, él intenta aliviar la tensión como puede XD A Fudge le dará algo al leer eso jajaja. Sobre Draco y Harry... es lo que le decía a carlos29, hay taaantos momentos en los libros en los que se puede malinterpretar su relación XDD Es genial, Harry estaba muy obsesionado con él (aunque jamás lo admitiría!). Creo que eres la primera persona (o de las primeras) que conozco que dice que Percy fue su personaje favorito en algún momento. Normalmente a la gente le cae muy mal y piensa que es el peor Weasley. A mí, la verdad, me da pena. Entiendo por qué actuó como actuó, si bien no estoy de acuerdo en que lo hiciera, pero puedo entender su punto de vista. Además, imagina reconciliarte con tu familia y dos segundos después ver morir a tu hermano pequeño T.T Lo debió pasar muy mal. En fin, aquí lo dejo, mil gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :3

**BellaBlackEvans:** Hola! No te preocupes por no poder comentar en cada cap o justo cuando subo, no pasa nada! Entiendo que todos tenemos vida fuera de fanfiction y que a veces no nos da el tiempo para todo jajaja. Y bueno, creo que todos queremos pegarle a Umbridge en "su fea cara de sapo" XD Cuando se lea lo de los centauros creo que todos lo van a disfrutar mucho XDD. Sobre Sirius: no es lo mismo tener un perrito en el comedor que a un asesino fugado, aunque sean la misma persona XD Los alumnos no saben qué pensar, solo ver a Sirius les da miedito. No te preocupes: tanto Sirius como Remus y los gemelos leerán (Remus leyó el primer cap del fic! jajaja, pero volverá a leer eventualmente, algunos repetirán). Muchas gracias por tu comentario, bye! :3

**Sjvm00: **Hola! Lo primero: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Lo segundo: me estás poniendo muy difícil responderte sin hacer spoiler de nada XDD Habrá encapuchados que interactúen con Harry... ahí lo dejo. No te voy a decir nada sobre la identidad de dichos encapuchados, solo que Harry sabrá con quién está hablando. Y como esta es la última respuesta, creo que solo tú la leerás (?) Así que shhh jajajaja. Nos vemos! :D


	7. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a este fic! :D He de decir que este es un capítulo que he disfrutado mucho al escribir, así que espero que os guste. **

**Para empezar, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review! Gracias a Klara Potter, Fox McCloude, edwinguerrave, miriam99, BellaBlackEvans, Chloe Rambaldi, Lupin, Zero y CH-Hyacinth por vuestros comentarios! :3 Me alegráis la semana. Y gracias también por todas las alertas y los favoritos!**

**Las respuestas a los reviews están al final del capítulo, como siempre. **

**Y sin más preámbulo, a leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Aquí termina — anunció Kingsley. Dumbledore se puso en pie._

— _Creo que ya va siendo hora de comer, ¿no os parece? — dijo, sonriente. — Hagamos un descanso. _

Muchos suspiraron de alivio.

Todos se pusieron en pie y, como ya era costumbre, el director hizo una floritura con la varita para devolver las cuatro mesas de las casas a sus lugares originales. Los cojines y sofás desaparecieron y los alumnos que no necesitaban salir del comedor se apresuraron a tomar asiento para comer.

Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Sirius. Podía sentir las miradas de muchos estudiantes y profesores.

— Espero que haya pollo asado – dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa. – Hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo pruebo.

— Hey, Sirius – dijo Ron. — Has estado genial con Snape. Vaya cara se le ha quedado.

— ¿Verdad? Le podría haber dicho muchas cosas más.

— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? — preguntó Harry. Ante la mirada severa de Hermione, añadió: — No es que quiera que te pelees con Snape, pero no es propio de ti callarte después de lo que te ha dicho.

— Claro que no es propio de mí. Si por mí fuera, le habría retado a un duelo y habría barrido el suelo con él.

— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? — preguntó Ron.

— ¿Es obvio, no? – dijo Lupin, quien había estado escuchando la conversación desde el otro lado de Sirius. — Ahora tiene que controlar sus acciones.

— Hasta ahora no te ha importado lo que pensaran de ti — le recordó Harry.

— Hasta ahora no tenía la opción de ser un hombre libre y poder llevarte conmigo —respondió Sirius. Viendo la expresión de sorpresa de Harry, explicó sus palabras: - Cuando acabemos de leer, lo más seguro es que tendré que pasar por un juicio y ganarlo antes de que me liberen. Con lo que leamos en el tercer libro no creo que me sea muy difícil ganar… Y lo primero que haré al ser libre será pedir tu custodia.

— Si quiere que le den tu custodia, tiene que portarse bien — dijo Lupin, guiñándole un ojo a Harry. — Y eso implica que debe evitar pelearse…

Harry agradeció que la comida apareciera en aquel momento, porque estaba tan emocionado que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

— Intenta no pelearte — dijo finalmente. Sirius le sonrió, despeinándole el pelo.

Fuera del comedor, muchos alumnos iban y venían por los pasillos, utilizando los baños, yendo a sus dormitorios a por objetos olvidados o simplemente buscando unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad antes de comer.

Ginny se encontraba en ese último grupo. En cuanto el director había anunciado que realizarían una pausa, se había puesto en pie y había salido del comedor. Necesitaba un poco de aire. A pesar del frío que hacía, estaba asomada a una ventana abierta del segundo piso. El aire helado le despejaba la mente.

Durante mucho tiempo, había evitado a toda costa pasar por el segundo piso. Por suerte para ella, no había tenido ni una sola clase en esa planta durante su segundo año en Hogwarts, así que había podido pasar varios meses sin poner un solo pie allí.

No había sido hasta Navidad de su segundo año cuando, cansada de huir, se había retado a sí misma a pasar por el segundo piso. Solo había durado unos minutos, pero había conseguido dar un paseo por allí antes de volver a sentir la necesidad de huir. Durante los meses posteriores, había regresado periódicamente, retándose a quedarse un par de minutos más. Un par de veces tuvo que echar a correr porque sentía que su corazón iba a explotar si se quedaba un minuto más allí. ¿Cuántas veces se había escondido en los baños de la tercera planta, sin aire, forzándose a sí misma a no llorar?

Pero, al final, lo había conseguido. Ahora era capaz de caminar por el segundo piso como si los peores momentos de su vida no se hubieran originado allí. Como si no la hubieran poseído, utilizado, engañado y casi asesinado por culpa de un estúpido diario. Solo había un lugar al que no había sido capaz de regresar: el baño donde se encontraba la entrada a la cámara de los secretos.

Y estando allí de pie, mirando por la ventana cómo caían los primeros copos de nieve, pensó que quizá nunca lo haría, e inmediatamente la parte más fuerte de sí misma le gritó que de eso nada. Volvería a entrar a ese baño y lo haría ahora mismo.

Iba a darse la vuelta y dirigirse directamente allí cuando una voz que ella reconoció inmediatamente habló a sus espaldas.

— Al fin te encuentro.

— Hola, Michael — lo saludó, girándose para mirarlo a la cara. En parte, se sentía aliviada de que la hubieran interrumpido, aunque jamás lo admitiría. — ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

— Dando vueltas hasta que he tenido suerte — bufó el chico. — ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

— Pensar — respondió ella.

— Escucha… Quiero hablar contigo — dijo él, en un tono que a ella no le gustó nada.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No sé… ¿pasa algo?

Con el ceño fruncido, ella resopló:

— ¿Algo como qué? Habla claro.

— Algo entre tú y Potter — dijo Michael. Parecía enfadado, y algo nervioso.

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no — afirmó Ginny molesta. — Te recuerdo que lo que estamos leyendo sucedió hace años.

— Ya lo sé, pero parece que estabas muy… obsesionada con Potter.

— Era una cría. Y no estaba obsesionada, solo me gustaba.

— Lo que sea – resopló Michael. — ¿Te sigue gustando?

— No me puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso — respondió, incrédula. — ¿Acaso no estamos saliendo? ¿Dudas de mí?

No estaba de humor para aguantar escenitas de celos. Miró a Corner con fiereza, retándole a contestar.

— No es eso… — dijo él, incómodo. — Es solo que… No sé, estáis sentados juntos. A veces os oigo murmurar y reíros. Y todo eso que hemos leído…

— Todo lo que hemos leído pasó cuando yo tenía once años — dijo ella con frialdad.

— Lo sé, pero… ¡metiste el codo a la mantequilla por él!

— ¿Y qué? – inquirió Ginny ruborizándose.

— Nunca has hecho nada así por mí.

— Ya no tengo once años, puedo controlar mis impulsos. Además — añadió —si estás celoso no es culpa mía.

— Entonces no te molestará que me siente con vosotros después de comer, ¿no? Si no tienes nada que ocultar…

El primer impulso de Ginny fue mandar a Michael a freír espárragos, pero se contuvo. Pasaron por su mente todas las formas en las que podría cortar con Michael en ese mismo momento, pero se obligó a pensar en que, hasta la fecha, él no le había fallado. Respiró hondo antes de hablar.

— No, Michael. No tengo nada que ocultar. Ni tampoco tengo nada que demostrarte. Puedes sentarte donde quieras, nada te impide que te sientes conmigo.

— Pues lo haré — afirmó él. Se inclinó para darle un beso a Ginny, pero ella se apartó.

— Si vuelves a acusarme de algo, habremos terminado — declaró ella, antes de echar a andar hacia las escaleras.

Corner tragó saliva. Había enfadado a la Weasley más peligrosa.

Mientras tanto, fuera del castillo, alguien abría la verja para dejar entrar a una figura encapuchada.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido?

La persona que acababa de entrar suspiró. Ambos comenzaron a andar hacia el castillo.

— Ha sido agotador. Parece que Fudge no hace nada, pero se pasa el día yendo de un lado para otro.

— ¿Pero hace algo útil?

— Solo los días de reunión. El resto del tiempo se lo pasa saludando a la gente y comiendo rollitos de canela. Su secretaria hoy me ha traído quince cajas que tenía encargadas. ¡Quince!

La primera figura se echó a reír.

— Mira el lado bueno, al menos no tienes que trabajar mucho.

— Más bien, no tengo que trabajar nada — afirmó. — Por cierto, me vas a tener que dar más poción.

— Sin problema. Tenemos muchísima preparada.

— ¿Y vosotros qué tal? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante durante la lectura?

— Pues sí. Sirius ha perdido los nervios y…

El impostor de Fudge paró en seco, mirando con alarma a su acompañante.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿¡Lo han descubierto?!

— Sí. Pero no te asustes — añadió rápidamente. — Dumbledore y Harry lo han controlado todo. Le han dicho a la gente que Sirius es inocente y que la verdad se sabrá en el tercer libro.

— ¿Y Fudge? ¿Y Umbridge?

— No se lo han tomado muy bien, pero no tienen más remedio que aguantarse. Sirius lleva prácticamente toda la mañana con ellos y creo que empiezan a acostumbrarse a ello.

— No me lo puedo creer….

— ¿Verdad? No sé en qué pensaba Sirius. Perder la cabeza de esa forma…

— ¡Y me lo he perdido!

— Espera, ¿eso es lo que te molesta? ¡Sirius ha sido descubierto!

— Y yo no he visto la cara del idiota de Fudge — dijo, desinflado. — Espero que alguien me enseñe ese momento en el pensadero.

Entraron al vestíbulo, justo a tiempo para ver otra figura encapuchada bajando las escaleras.

— Hey, han decidido hacer un descanso para comer — les informó. — Seguiremos leyendo dentro de…

Paró en seco, mirando con el ceño fruncido a las personas que tenía delante.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? — preguntó, con la mirada fija en el impostor de Fudge.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Cómo has bajado tan rápido? Quiero decir, eres… — Miró a la otra figura antes de añadir: — No es Fudge de verdad, ¿no?

— Claro que no.

— No entiendo nada — declaró el tercer encapuchado. — Acabo de hablar contigo en el cuarto piso, ¿cómo has llegado aquí tan rápido?

— No he subido al cuarto piso. Acabo de llegar.

— Pero… te acabo de ver. He hablado contigo ahí arriba.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, su nivel de alarma aumentando por segundos.

Con las experiencias de una guerra a sus espaldas, echaron a correr hacia la cuarta planta sin perder un solo minuto, esquivando alumnos que se sorprendían y los señalaban al pasar. Cuando llegaron allí, no había nadie en los pasillos.

— No entiendo nada — repitió el tercer encapuchado, nervioso.

— A ver — digo el primero tratando de mantener la calma. — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has visto? ¿Cómo era la persona con la que has hablado?

— Eras tú — respondió, mirando a la segunda figura.

— Entonces sería Fudge.

— ¡No! Eras tú, sin poción multijugos.

— Es imposible. ¡Acabo de llegar!

— ¿Le viste la cara?

— ¡Sí! ¡Y eras tú!

Nerviosos y alerta, intercambiaron miradas antes de dirigirse hacia la sala desde la que monitoreaban la lectura.

— ¿Qué ohs pasha? — preguntó alguien con la boca llena. Mientras uno de ellos contaba cuántas personas había allí, otro les ordenaba que se pusieran en pie alrededor de la mesa.

— Quitaos las capuchas — ordenó la primera persona, quitándose también su capa. Confundidos, todos la siguieron.

— Estamos todos — declaró el segundo desconocido. — En teoría.

— ¿Cómo que en teoría? — preguntó otra voz. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Alguien se está haciendo pasar por nosotros utilizando poción multijugos.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

— Es imposible — afirmó alguien. — No tienen los ingredientes necesarios.

— No pueden haber conseguido nada mío.

— Pues lo han hecho — le espetó la tercera persona. — He hablado con alguien que tenía tu cara cuando tú ni siquiera estabas en el castillo. ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber?

— Sea quien sea, no puede haber cogido un pelo de mi yo de 15 años, ¿verdad? — preguntó. — No tendría mi cara de ahora, sino la de cuando era un crío.

— Tienen que haber usado algo tuyo — dijo alguien. — ¿Pero, cómo? Ni siquiera nos han visto las caras…

— Hemos tenido muchísimo cuidado. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿Y quién podría hacer poción multijugos y usarla para imitarnos?

— Solo puede ser una persona. ¡Snape! — afirmó alguien. — Es el único que puede tener reservas de la poción.

— No me extrañaría que Moody también tuviera algo de poción multijugos encima.

Una de las figuras caminaba de un lado a otro, pensativa.

— No creo que haya sido ninguno de ellos. Solo se me ocurre una cosa… pero es muy improbable.

— ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Todos lo miraron.

— El que se ha hecho pasar por uno de nosotros debe ser la misma persona que echó a Nott de la lechucería.

— Tendría sentido — respondió alguien. — Pero, ¿cómo ha conseguido algo que meter en la poción?

— Solo hay una opción — siguió explicando. — Sea quien sea, debe ser alguien del futuro.

Se hizo un silencio.

— Espera — bufó alguien. — ¿Dudas de nosotros?

— No — dijo rotundamente. — Creo que hay alguien más. Alguien nos ha seguido.

Harry era muy feliz sin saber nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Rodeado de sus amigos, de los Weasley (Ginny había llegado un poco tarde a comer y parecía de mal humor, ¿le habría pasado algo?) y de Sirius, el profesor Lupin y Tonks, se sentía más feliz de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en mucho tiempo.

Seguía odiando la idea de leer los libros, pero empezaba a ver los frutos de tener que hacerlo. Sirius estaba allí a su lado, leerían lo que pasó y sería liberado. Todavía le costaba asimilarlo. Hacía solo unos días, esa posibilidad había sido tan remota que ni en sus más grandes sueños se había atrevido a pensar en ello.

Los ánimos de todos estaban bastante altos. La gente hablaba, reía y hasta los profesores parecían más animados. Harry supuso que se debía a que los últimos capítulos que habían leído eran bastante agradables. Ron y él robando el coche y volando a Hogwarts, librándose del castigo, pasando el rato en la Madriguera unos días antes… Lo de los Dursley habría preferido no leerlo, pero el resto había sido divertido, en cierta forma.

Con una punzada de nervios, pensó en lo que estaba por venir. ¿Cuántos capítulos faltarían para que se abriera la cámara? ¿Sería en el siguiente? Por si acaso, dejó su segunda porción de tarta de melaza en el plato. Prefería no tener el estómago muy lleno si iban a leer eso justo después de comer. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, pero él simplemente dijo que estaba lleno y esperó a que todos acabaran.

Veinte minutos después, tras una pausa para que todos los que lo necesitaran fueran al baño, el director volvió a pedir que todos se pusieran en pie. Las mesas volvieron a transformarse en sofás, sillones y almohadas. Harry notó que ahora había muchas más almohadas que antes. Durante un segundo, pensó que quizá a Dumbledore le estaba gustando ver a los alumnos pelearse con almohadas en vez de con los puños, pero ese pensamiento se fue tan rápido como vino.

— Ahora que estamos todos sentados y cómodos — empezó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. — ¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente capítulo?

Varias manos se levantaron. Parecía que el descanso había venido muy bien para renovar las fuerzas de todos.

Para la gran sorpresa de Harry, Percy Weasley tenía la mano levantada. Dumbledore, con una sonrisa, lo señaló a él para que leyera.

Tragando saliva, Percy se levantó, se acercó al atril y tomó el libro. Harry notó que el resto de la familia Weasley parecía tan sorprendida como él, excepto Fred y George, cuyas caras denotaban bastante mal humor.

— Este capítulo se titula — comenzó Percy con tono pomposo. —**Gilderoy Lockhart.**

Inmediatamente, muchos bufaron, recordando a su antiguo profesor. Percy hizo una mueca antes de decir:

— Si llego a saberlo no me ofrezco para leer.

Algunos rieron. Esta vez, Fred y George sí que parecieron sorprenderse. La señora Weasley tenía una gran sonrisa.

**Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Harry apenas sonrió ni una vez. **

Después de todo lo que había dicho Percy de él, a Harry se le hizo raro escucharle llamándolo por su nombre de pila.

**Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde el desayuno en el Gran Salón. **

— ¿Qué pasó esta vez? — preguntó Corner en voz baja, rodando los ojos. Había cumplido su promesa y se había sentado junto a Ginny.

— Si callas y escuchas lo sabrás — gruñó ella. Michael la miró con la boca abierta, indignado, pero ella fingió no verlo.

Estaba muy enfadada con él. Sentía que no se había sentado con ella para hacerle compañía o porque la quisiera, sino para asegurarse de que no hablaba de nada personal con Harry. Si no confiaba en ella, ¿qué hacían juntos? La parte de ella más Gryffindor, la que podía mantener a raya a los gemelos, le gritaba que tendría que haber cortado con él en el momento en el que se atrevió a insinuar que ella le estaba engañando. Otra parte, la que era consciente de que todos cometemos errores, consideraba que ese había sido solo un momento malo entre muchos momentos buenos y que Michael recobraría el sentido cuando viera que entre ella y Harry no había nada.

**Bajo el techo encantado, que aquel día estaba de un triste color gris, las cuatro grandes mesas correspondientes a las cuatro casas estaban repletas de soperas con gachas de avena, fuentes de arenques ahumados, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y beicon. **

A Harry se le revolvió un poco el estómago. Leer sobre comida después de comer no era muy buena idea.

**Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Hermione, que tenía su ejemplar de Viajes con los vampiros abierto y apoyado contra una taza de leche. La frialdad con que ella dijo «buenos días», hizo pensar a Harry que todavía les reprochaba la manera en que habían llegado al colegio. **

— ¿Tú crees? — dijo Hermione con sarcasmo. Harry hizo una mueca, mientras Sirius, que se había sentado en un sofá cercano, reía con ganas.

— Qué poco sabéis de mujeres — dijo. Harry y Ron se ruborizaron.

**Neville Longbottom, por el contrario, les saludó alegremente. Neville era un muchacho de cara redonda, propenso a los accidentes, y era la persona con peor memoria de entre todas las que Harry había conocido nunca.**

— Lo siento — se disculpó Harry entre las risas de todos. Neville, algo rojo, le sonrió.

— No te preocupes. Es verdad.

—**El correo llegará en cualquier momento —comentó Neville—; supongo que mi abuela me enviará las cosas que me he olvidado.**

Hasta Neville rió al escuchar la confirmación de lo que había dicho Harry.

**Efectivamente, Harry acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre la alborotada multitud. Un gran paquete de forma irregular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville, y un segundo después, una cosa gris cayó sobre la taza de Hermione, salpicándolos a todos de leche y plumas.**

— Qué desastre — dijo Parvati con una mueca de desagrado.

—**¡Errol! —dijo Ron, sacando por las patas a la empapada lechuza. Errol se desplomó, sin sentido, sobre la mesa, con las patas hacia arriba y un sobre rojo y mojado en el pico.**

**»¡No…! —exclamó Ron.**

Lo mismo gemía ahora, con la cara entre las manos.

— ¡Percy, no leas esto! — exclamó, levantando la mirada hacia su hermano, a quien pilló por sorpresa. Durante un segundo, Percy se planteó qué hacer. Miró de reojo a Dumbledore, quien sonreía discretamente, y pensó: ¿Qué harían los gemelos en esta situación?

Con una sonrisa pícara, Percy siguió leyendo.

—**No te preocupes, no está muerto —dijo Hermione, tocando a Errol con la punta del dedo.**

—**No es por eso… sino por esto.**

**Ron señalaba el sobre rojo. **

Ron volvió a gemir. Harry le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Todos los que recordaban el howler se acomodaron en sus asientos, sonrientes y ansiosos por revivir ese momento.

**A Harry no le parecía que tuviera nada de particular, pero Ron y Neville lo miraban como si pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.**

— Es que podía estallar — bufó Ron.

— Ahora ya lo sé — replicó Harry. Con una punzada, recordó el howler que había recibido tia Petunia la noche de los dementores. ¿Quién se lo habría enviado?

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Me han enviado un howler —dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.**

—**Será mejor que lo abras, Ron —dijo Neville, en un tímido susurro—. Si no lo hicieras, sería peor. Mi abuela una vez me envió uno, pero no lo abrí y… —tragó saliva— fue horrible.**

— ¡Hey, Longbottom! — dijo Zacharias Smith desde uno de los sofás de la esquina. — ¿Qué hiciste para que tu abuela te enviara un howler?

— No me acuerdo — confesó Neville, haciendo reír a muchos.

**Harry contempló los rostros aterrorizados y luego el sobre rojo. **

—**¿Qué es un howler? —dijo.**

— Oh, pobre e inocente criatura — rió Tonks. — Yo he recibido unos veinte.

**Pero Ron fijaba toda su atención en la carta, que había empezado a humear por las esquinas.**

—**Ábrela —urgió Neville—. Será cuestión de unos minutos.**

— ¿Acaso no es mejor dejar que exploten? — preguntó Harry. — Quiero decir… si la abres, se escucha el mensaje completo. Pero si la dejas cerrada solo escuchas un par de palabras, ¿no?

— No funciona así — respondió Hermione. — Escuchas el mensaje completo aunque no abras la carta, solo que se prende fuego si no lo haces.

Entonces, ¿aquel mensaje que recibió tía Petunia estaba completo? "Recuerda mi última, Petunia". ¿Qué diantres significaba eso?

**Ron alargó una mano temblorosa, le quitó a Errol el sobre del pico con mucho cuidado y lo abrió. Neville se tapó los oídos con los dedos. Harry no comprendió por qué lo había hecho hasta una fracción de segundo después. Por un momento, creyó que el sobre había estallado; en el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo.**

Los alumnos de primeros años que jamás habían oído hablar de los howler escuchaban con la boca abierta.

Percy leyó, imitando casi a la perfección a la señora Weasley.

—… **ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN; ESPERA A QUE TE COJA, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA…**

Harry no pudo evitar reír al ver a Percy hacer los mismos aspavientos con las manos que hacía la señora Weasley cuando se enfadaba. De hecho, todos los Weasley parecían estar luchando contra las ganas de sonreír, excepto Molly. Roja como un tomate, sonreía con ganas.

**Los gritos de la señora Weasley, cien veces más fuertes de lo normal, hacían tintinear los platos y las cucharas en la mesa y reverberaban en los muros de piedra de manera ensordecedora. En el salón, la gente se volvía hacia todos los lados para ver quién era el que había recibido el howler, y Ron se encogió tanto en el asiento que sólo se le podía ver la frente colorada.**

Muchos reían.

— Ojalá hubiera estado allí — se quejó un alumno de segundo. Ron lo miró mal.

—… **ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGUENZA, NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, HARRY Y TÚ PODRÍAIS HABEROS MATADO…**

Esta vez, ni Ron ni Ginny pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada. La imitación de Percy era absolutamente perfecta. Fred y George parecían en shock, pero Harry vio cómo Fred se ponía la mano sobre la boca, escondiendo una sonrisa.

**Harry se había estado preguntando cuándo aparecería su nombre. Trataba de hacer como que no oía la voz que le estaba perforando los tímpanos.**

Las frases leídas en tono normal intercaladas con los gritos de la señora Weasley hacían que todo fuera incluso más cómico.

—… **COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CULPA TUYA, Y SI VUELVES A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO.**

Percy acabó su discurso poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas, en una pose que Harry recordaba ver en la señora Weasley cada vez que regañaba a sus hijos. Bill se tapaba la cara con las manos, riendo silenciosamente y tratando de que no se notara. Charlie estaba tan rojo de aguantarse la risa que Harry pensó que iba a explotar. Fred y George, irónicamente, eran los más serios, pero incluso ellos luchaban contra las ganas de sonreír y fallaban en el intento. La expresión de concentración de George hacía parecer que estaba estreñido. Ron y Ginny reían con ganas, mientras Arthur y Molly sonreían, la última muy, muy roja.

**Se hizo un silencio en el que resonaban aún las palabras de la carta. El sobre rojo, que había caído al suelo, ardió y se convirtió en cenizas. Harry y Ron se quedaron aturdidos, como si un maremoto les hubiera pasado por encima. Algunos se rieron y, poco a poco, el habitual alboroto retornó al salón.**

En el presente, sucedía lo mismo. Las risas fueron apagándose y Percy pudo seguir leyendo normalmente.

**Hermione cerró el libro Viajes con los vampiros y miró a Ron, que seguía encogido.**

—**Bueno, no sé lo que esperabas, Ron, pero tú… **

—**No me digas que me lo merezco —atajó Ron.**

— Pero sabes que te lo merecías — dijo Ginny. Ron bufó y fingió pegarle. Ella agarró una almohada y le pegó de verdad.

**Harry apartó su plato de gachas. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le revolvía las tripas. El señor Weasley tendría que afrontar una investigación en su trabajo. Después de todo lo que los padres de Ron habían hecho por él durante el verano…**

Pero en el presente, el señor y la señora Weasley le sonreían, sin rencor.

**Pero Harry no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquello, porque la profesora McGonagall recorría la mesa de Gryffindor entregando los horarios. Harry cogió el suyo y vio que tenían en primer lugar dos horas de Herbología con los de la casa de Hufflepuff.**

Se escucharon murmullos desde la zona donde la mayoría de Hufflepuffs se habían sentado. Emocionados, se preguntaban quiénes de ellos saldrían en la lectura.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron juntos el castillo, cruzaron la huerta por el camino y se dirigieron a los invernaderos donde crecían las plantas mágicas. El howler había tenido al menos un efecto positivo: parecía que Hermione consideraba que ellos ya habían tenido suficiente castigo y volvía a mostrarse amable.**

— Al menos algo bueno salió de eso — resopló Ron. Hermione le sonrió.

**Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout. Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada, acompañada por Gilderoy Lockhart. La profesora Sprout llevaba un montón de vendas en los brazos, y sintiendo otra punzada de remordimiento, Harry vio a lo lejos que el sauce boxeador tenía varias de sus ramas en cabestrillo.**

Harry y Ron se miraron durante una fracción de segundo antes de decir en voz alta:

— Perdón.

— Lo sentimos.

La profesora Sprout, gratamente sorprendida, les sonrió e hizo un gesto que quería decir "No pasa nada".

**La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y rechoncha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta. Generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra, y si tía Petunia hubiera visto cómo llevaba las uñas, se habría desmayado. **

Muchos rieron, incluida la profesora.

**Gilderoy Lockhart, sin embargo, iba inmaculado con su túnica amplia color turquesa y su pelo dorado que brillaba bajo un sombrero igualmente turquesa con ribetes de oro, perfectamente colocado.**

Harry notó las expresiones embelesadas de algunas alumnas de cursos inferiores y tuvo que contener las ganas de decirles exactamente cómo era Lockhart.

—**¡Hola, qué hay! —saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes—. Estaba explicando a la profesora Sprout la manera en que hay que curar a un sauce boxeador. ¡Pero no quiero que penséis que sé más que ella de botánica! Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado varias de estas especies exóticas y…**

— Y una mierda — resopló Lee Jordan. McGonagall lo regañó por la palabrota, pero no dijo nada para defender a Lockhart.

—**¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! —dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella.**

La profesora Sprout bufó.

— Como para estar de buen humor, con ese pedazo de im…

Se dio cuenta en el último segundo de que estaba hablando frente a todo el gran comedor, así que, ruborizada, cerró la boca.

**Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas. **

Los alumnos de primero escuchaban con emoción.

**La profesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta. A Harry le llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, del tamaño de un paraguas, que colgaban del techo. Se disponía a entrar detrás de Ron y Hermione cuando Lockhart lo detuvo sacando la mano rapidísimamente.**

—**¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo… Profesora Sprout, no le importa si retengo a Harry un par de minutos, ¿verdad?**

**A juzgar por la cara que puso la profesora Sprout, sí le importaba, pero Lockhart añadió:**

—**Sólo un momento —y le cerró la puerta del invernadero en las narices. **

Algunos tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

— No puede ser — dijo una chica de tercero. — He leído muchas de sus entrevistas. Siempre es tan educado…

— Era — la corrigió un chico de cuarto. — Ahora ha perdido la cabeza, ¿no?

— Eso dicen — afirmó alguien de segundo.

— Solo era educado cuando le convenía — les informó un chico de séptimo. A Harry le sonaba de algún partido de Quidditch. — El resto del tiempo solo era un inútil con un ego muy grande.

Muchos asintieron dándole la razón. Todos los que aún eran fans de Lockhart parecían enfadados y disgustados. Percy siguió leyendo para evitar que se formaran peleas.

—**Harry —dijo Lockhart. Sus grandes dientes blancos brillaban al sol cuando movía la cabeza—. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

— Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry — dijo Fred.

— Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry — siguió George.

— Harry, Harry, Harry…

— Parad ya — se quejó Harry. Su nombre empezaba a sonarle muy raro.

**Harry no dijo nada. Estaba completamente perplejo. No tenía ni idea de qué se trataba. Estaba a punto de decírselo, cuando Lockhart prosiguió:**

—**Nunca nada me había impresionado tanto como esto, ¡llegar a Hogwarts volando en un coche! Claro que enseguida supe por qué lo habías hecho. Se veía a la legua. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

— Harry, Harry, Harry…

Ron, quien ya se había llevado un golpe por parte de Ginny, ahora se llevó otro por parte de Harry.

**Era increíble cómo se las arreglaba para enseñar todos los dientes incluso cuando no estaba hablando.**

— Podría hacer anuncios de dentífricos — dijo Hermione en voz baja. Harry bufó.

— Díselo a tus padres, ¿necesitan un modelo para la consulta?

— Si lo necesitaran, le daría el trabajo a cualquiera menos a Lockhart — resopló ella.

— Tu _yo_ de doce años estaría devastada al oírte — dijo Ron. Su gran sonrisa indicaba que le encantaba la nueva opinión de Hermione. Ella rodó los ojos.

—**Te metí el gusanillo de la publicidad, ¿eh? —dijo Lockhart—. Le has encontrado el gusto. Te viste compartiendo conmigo la primera página del periódico y no pudiste resistir salir de nuevo.**

—**No, profesor, verá…**

—**Harry, Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, **

— Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry — dijo esta vez Ginny. Harry la miró, indignado y traicionado, y su expresión hizo que Ginny se echara a reír.

— Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry — se unió Luna. — Parece un trabalenguas.

De pronto, medio comedor decía su nombre sin parar, intentando ver quién podía decirlo más veces seguidas sin que se le trabara la lengua. Sirius y Remus parecían haberse picado mucho y repetían el nombre una y otra vez, aunque Sirius no era capaz de decirlo más de siete veces sin atragantarse.

— No es tan difícil — bufó Hermione. — Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry….

Por suerte para Harry y su salud mental, Percy se apiadó de él y siguió leyendo, si bien tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír.

**cogiéndole por el hombro—. Lo comprendo. Es natural querer probar un poco más una vez que uno le ha cogido el gusto. Y me avergüenzo de mí mismo por habértelo hecho probar, porque es lógico que se te subiera a la cabeza. **

Eso hizo que todos volvieran a centrar su atención en la lectura.

**Pero mira, muchacho, no puedes ir volando en coche para convertirte en noticia. Tienes que tomártelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tendrás tiempo para estas cosas cuando seas mayor. Sí, sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando: «¡Es muy fácil para él, siendo ya un mago de fama internacional!» Pero cuando yo tenía doce años, era tan poco importante como tú ahora. **

Los fans de Lockhart escuchaban incrédulos.

— ¡Pero si Harry ya era famoso! — exclamó Romilda Vane. Parecía que se le acababa de caer un mito.

**¡De hecho, creo que era menos importante! Quiero decir que hay gente que ha oído hablar de ti, ¿no?, por todo ese asunto con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. —Contempló la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente—. Lo sé, lo sé, no es tanto como ganar cinco veces seguidas el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, concedido por la revista Corazón de bruja, como he hecho yo, pero por algo hay que empezar.**

Se hizo un silencio mientras la gente trataba de procesar las palabras de Lockhart.

— Así que… — empezó Tonks. — ¿Ganar el premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora cinco veces tiene más mérito que conseguir que el peor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos desaparezca?

— Ese tío es imbécil — declaró Moody. Como no era un alumno, nadie podía regañarlo por su vocabulario.

**Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se alejó con paso seguro. Harry se quedó atónito durante unos instantes, y luego, recordando que tenía que estar ya en el invernadero, abrió la puerta y entró.**

— Te pasan cosas muy raras — rió Luna. Harry asintió con ganas. La chica no se hacía una idea de lo rara que podía llegar a ser su vida.

**La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras. Cuando Harry ocupó su sitio entre Ron y Hermione, la profesora dijo:**

—**Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?**

— Es una suerte que ese año viéramos justo esa lección — susurró Ron. Harry asintió. Al otro lado de Ron, Ginny se estremeció al pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido si no hubieran tenido mandrágoras.

— ¿Tienes frío? — le preguntó Michael. Ella negó con la cabeza.

**Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en alzar la mano.**

—**La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz —dijo Hermione en un tono que daba la impresión, como de costumbre, de que se había tragado el libro de texto—. Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.**

Hermione parecía indignada.

— No me "trago" los libros, ¡los estudio!

—**Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo la profesora Sprout—. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?**

**Al levantar de nuevo velozmente la mano, Hermione casi se lleva por delante las gafas de Harry.**

Algunos rieron. Hermione se disculpó con Harry.

—**El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye —dijo Hermione instantáneamente.**

— ¿Se estudian plantas mortales en segundo? — dijo una niña de primero, nerviosa.

— ¿De qué te sorprendes? — respondió alguien de cuarto. — Si en este colegio se guardan perros de tres cabezas en los armarios…

— A solo un alohomora de distancia — añadió Fred.

— Creo que debemos reforzar las medidas de seguridad — dijo Umbridge. Fudge asintió, con una expresión que prometía que analizaría en profundidad cada uno de los fallos de Hogwarts.

—**Exacto. Otros diez puntos —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.**

**Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila. A Harry, que no tenía ni idea de lo que Hermione había querido decir con lo de «el llanto de la mandrágora», le parecían completamente vulgares.**

— Lo retiro — dijo Harry, haciendo reír a Ron y Hermione.

—**Poneos unas orejeras cada uno —dijo la profesora Sprout.**

**Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosa.**

— ¿Por qué no? — dijo la profesora, consternada. — Las rosas son las mejores.

— Nadie quiere tener bolas de pelo rosa en la cabeza — le informó la profesora Sinistra.

— Pues son las que mejor funcionan — bufó Sprout.

— Porque nadie las usa y no están desgastadas — replicó McGonagall. Antes de que la profesora Sprout pudiera seguir defendiendo sus queridas orejeras rosas, Percy siguió leyendo.

—**Cuando os diga que os las pongáis, aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, poneos las orejeras.**

**Harry se las puso rápidamente. Insonorizaban completamente los oídos. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza.**

**Harry dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa que nadie pudo oír.**

— ¿Te asustaron las mandrágoras? — dijo Draco Malfoy con sorna.

— La sorpresa no es lo mismo que el miedo, Malfoy — le defendió Cho Chang. Malfoy alzó una ceja, pero se contentó con soltar un bufido burlón.

**En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.**

Los que nunca habían visto una mandrágora escuchaban la descripción con horror.

**La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.**

— Pero… ¿pero están vivas? — preguntó la misma niña de primero que antes, horrorizada. — ¿Estáis enterrando bebés?

— ¡Claro que no! — respondió la profesora Sprout. — Las mandrágoras no pueden sobrevivir fuera de la tierra durante mucho tiempo. ¡Es su hábitat natural! Y para cuidarlas, hay que cambiar la tierra frecuentemente para que tenga todos los nutrientes que necesitan.

La niña pareció mucho más tranquila tras la explicación.

—**Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo plantones pequeños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales —dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia—. Sin embargo, os dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, y como estoy segura de que ninguno de vosotros quiere perderse su primer día de clase, **

— A mí no me habría importado — dijo Dean.

**aseguraos de que os ponéis bien las orejeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya os avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger. Cuatro por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tened mucho cuidado con las Tentacula Venenosa, porque les están saliendo los dientes.**

**Mientras hablaba, dio un fuerte manotazo a una planta roja con espinas, haciéndole que retirara los largos tentáculos que se habían acercado a su hombro muy disimulada y lentamente.**

Los alumnos de primero parecieron aún más horrorizados, si bien algunos tenían caras de emoción.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron su bandeja con un muchacho de Hufflepuff que Harry conocía de vista, pero con quien no había hablado nunca.**

—**Justin Finch-Fletchley —dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry—. **

Ambos chicos se sonrieron, y a Harry le pareció muy curioso que justo le hubiera tocado con Justin aquel día teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado después.

**Claro que sé quién eres, el famoso Harry Potter. Y tú eres Hermione Granger, siempre la primera en todo. —Hermione sonrió al estrecharle la mano—. Y Ron Weasley. ¿No era tuyo el coche volador?**

**Ron no sonrió. Obviamente, todavía se acordaba del howler.**

Muchos se echaron a reír y Justin parecía estar dividido entre reírse o sentirse mal por Ron.

—**Ese Lockhart es famoso, ¿verdad? —dijo contento Justin, cuando empezaban a llenar sus macetas con estiércol de dragón—. ¡Qué tío más valiente! ¿Habéis leído sus libros? Yo me habría muerto de miedo si un hombre lobo me hubiera acorralado en una cabina de teléfonos, pero él se mantuvo sereno y ¡zas! Formidable.**

— LO RETIRO TODO — dijo Justin gritando para que todo el comedor lo escuchara. — ¡Absolutamente todo!

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó una chica de tercero, confusa.

— Porque además de tener un ego enorme, era un inútil — afirmó Justin. — No sé si lo que cuentan sus libros es cierto o no, pero, si lo es, es imposible que Lockhart fuera quien hizo todas esas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera sabía controlar unos duendecillos!

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Si bien todos los estudiantes que habían conocido a Lockhart sabían que era un inútil, ninguno de ellos conocía la historia sobre cómo había borrado las memorias de la gente y cómo había tratado de hacer lo mismo con Harry y Ron. Se iban a llevar una desagradable sorpresa.

**»Me habían reservado plaza en Eton, pero estoy muy contento de haber venido aquí. Naturalmente, mi madre estaba algo disgustada, pero desde que le hice leer los libros de Lockhart, empezó a comprender lo útil que puede resultar tener en la familia a un mago bien instruido…**

Justin dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Hannah Abbott, escondiéndose de la gente. Muchos rieron, pero nadie más que Ernie Macmillan y Susan Bones, quienes se burlaban de él diciendo que no volverían a dirigirle la palabra por ser un "fanático" de Lockhart.

**Después ya no tuvieron muchas posibilidades de charlar. Se habían vuelto a poner las orejeras y tenían que concentrarse en las mandrágoras. Para la profesora Sprout había resultado muy fácil, pero en realidad no lo era. A las mandrágoras no les gustaba salir de la tierra, pero tampoco parecía que quisieran volver a ella. **

— Es como darse un baño, entonces — dijo Lavender. — Da pereza entrar, pero una vez que lo haces, no quieres salir nunca.

**Se retorcían, pataleaban, sacudían sus pequeños puños y rechinaban los dientes. Harry se pasó diez minutos largos intentando meter una algo más grande en la maceta.**

— Harry, Harry, Harry — dijo Fred. — El truco está en agarrarlas por los pies y hacer presión.

Harry rodó los ojos.

**Al final de la clase, Harry, al igual que los demás, estaba empapado en sudor, le dolían varias partes del cuerpo y estaba lleno de tierra. Volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco, y los de Gryffindor marcharon corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones.**

— Menos mal que dejan un rato para cambiarnos de ropa — dijo Parvati. — Imagina tener que entrar a clase así.

Lavender se estremeció.

**Las clases de la profesora McGonagall eran siempre muy duras, pero aquel primer día resultó especialmente difícil. Todo lo que Harry había aprendido el año anterior parecía habérsele ido de la cabeza durante el verano. Tenía que convertir un escarabajo en un botón, pero lo único que conseguía era cansar al escarabajo, porque cada vez que éste esquivaba la varita mágica, se le caía del pupitre.**

Algunos rieron.

**A Ron aún le iba peor. Había recompuesto su varita con un poco de celo que le habían dado, pero parecía que la reparación no había sido suficiente. Crujía y echaba chispas en los momentos más raros, y cada vez que Ron intentaba transformar su escarabajo, quedaba envuelto en un espeso humo gris que olía a huevos podridos. Incapaz de ver lo que hacía, aplastó el escarabajo con el codo sin querer y tuvo que pedir otro. A la profesora McGonagall no le hizo mucha gracia.**

— ¿A quién se le ocurre arreglar una varita con celo? — dijo Cormac McLaggen, burlón.

— Era celo mágico — dijo Ron. — Y no tenía otra opción.

— Podías habernos pedido otra — dijo la señora Weasley. — Te la habríamos comprado.

Sin embargo, todos sabían que eso habría supuesto un enorme sacrificio económico para la familia.

— Sigo pensando que el colegio debería tomar medidas en ese tipo de situaciones — dijo Hermione en voz alta. El director asintió.

— Definitivamente, tendré que echar un vistazo a las normas de regulación del presupuesto e incluir este tipo de situaciones para que no vuelva a suceder algo similar.

**Harry se sintió aliviado al oír la campana de la comida. Sentía el cerebro como una esponja escurrida. Todos salieron ordenadamente de la clase salvo él y Ron, que todavía estaba dando golpes furiosos en el pupitre con la varita.**

—**¡Chisme inútil, que no sirves para nada!**

—**Pídeles otra a tus padres —sugirió Harry cuando la varita produjo una descarga de disparos, como si fuera una traca.**

—**Ya, y recibiré como respuesta otro howler —dijo Ron, metiendo en la bolsa la varita, que en aquel momento estaba silbando— que diga: «Es culpa tuya que se te haya partido la varita.»**

— Fue culpa tuya que se te partiera la varita — le recriminó su madre. — Pero te habríamos comprado una nueva.

— No pasa nada — dijo Ron. — Me alegro de que estuviera rota.

Como solo los Weasley, Harry y Ron sabían lo que había sucedido con Lockhart, el resto del comedor estaba muy confuso.

**Bajaron a comer, pero el humor de Ron no mejoró cuando Hermione le enseñó el puñado de botones que había conseguido en la clase de Transformaciones.**

Ella hizo una mueca.

—**¿Qué hay esta tarde? —dijo Harry, cambiando de tema rápidamente. **

—**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Hermione en el acto.**

—**¿Por qué —preguntó Ron, cogiéndole el horario— has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos?**

**Hermione le quitó el horario. Se había puesto roja.**

Esta vez, fue el turno de Hermione de gemir y esconder la cara entre las manos. Muchos reían y algunas personas confesaron haber hecho lo mismo.

**Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio. Estaba nublado. Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y volvió a hundir las narices en Viajes con los vampiros. Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de quidditch, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba estrechamente. **

— ¿Y ahora qué? — dijo Seamus. — ¿Es que no vais a tener ni un rato de tranquilidad?

**Al levantar la vista, vio al muchacho pequeño de pelo castaño que la noche anterior se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador. Lo miraba como paralizado. Tenía en las manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos muggle normal y corriente, y cuando Harry miró hacia él, se ruborizó en extremo.**

En el comedor, Colin volvió a ruborizarse.

—**¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy… soy Colin Creevey —dijo entrecortadamente, dando un indeciso paso hacia delante—. Estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría…, me dejas… que te haga una foto? —dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.**

La mitad del comedor estalló en carcajadas y Colin hundió la cabeza en una almohada.

Apiadándose de él, Harry intentó controlar sus facciones para que nadie lo viera reírse. Si bien en aquel momento había sido muy embarazoso, recordarlo ahora le resultaba hasta divertido.

—**¿Una foto? —repitió Harry sin comprender.**

—**Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto —dijo Colin Creevey con impaciencia, acercándose un poco más, como si no se atreviera—. Lo sé todo sobre ti. **

— Por favor, no — gimió Colin. Las risas aumentaron y algunos chicos de su edad le daban palmaditas de ánimo, intercaladas con risas. Dennis parecía dividido entre reírse de su hermano o defenderlo.

**Todos me lo han contado: cómo sobreviviste cuando Quien-tú-sabes intentó matarte y cómo desapareció él, y toda esa historia, y que conservas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo (con los ojos recorrió la línea del pelo de Harry). Y me ha dicho un compañero del dormitorio que si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento. **

— Y me llamabais a mí fanático de Lockhart — dijo Justin. — Creevey sí que es un fanático de Potter.

— Malfoy, tienes competencia — exclamó George. El Slytherin miró a George, luego a Colin y luego a Harry antes de ponerse en pie, agarrar la almohada más pequeña y dura que encontró y lanzarla (con una fuerza y puntería que sorprendió a Harry) contra la cabeza de George. Sin embargo, él la agarró en el último momento, le dio las gracias a Draco por el regalo y volvió a sentarse.

—**Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción y continuó—: Esto es estupendo, ¿verdad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mi padre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa. Y sería estupendo hacerte una. —Miró a Harry casi rogándole—. Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?**

La cara de asco de Snape era tal que algunos alumnos paraban de reír con solo mirarlo a él. Sin embargo, la mayoría no estaba pendiente del profesor de pociones, así que reían sin ningún problema. Colin quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

—**¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?**

**En todo el patio resonó la voz potente y cáustica de Draco Malfoy. Se había puesto detrás de Colin, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigotes.**

— ¡Sí! — gritó Fred. — ¡Se van a pelear por Harry!

— ¿Quién ganará su amor? Lo escucharemos en unos instantes — dijo George fingiendo ser un presentador de radio.

Harry no sabía si lanzarles algo duro, gritarles o esconderse bajo el sofá.

—**¡Todo el mundo a la cola! —gritó Malfoy a la multitud—. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!**

— Y te encantaría tener una, ¿verdad, Malfoy? — dijo Angelina. Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

—**No es verdad —dijo Harry de mal humor, apretando los puños—. ¡Cállate, Malfoy!**

—**Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia —dijo Colin, cuyo cuerpo entero no era más grueso que el cuello de Crabbe.**

— Eso es una exag…. — empezó a decir Hermione, hasta que, tras mirar a Crabbe y a Colin, decidió callarse.

—**¿Envidia? —dijo Malfoy, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba—. ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gracias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la cabeza rajada por una cicatriz?**

— Bueno, yo diría que derrotar al mago más malvado de todos los tiempos te hace importante — replicó Colin. Muchos soltaron risitas y Harry deseó que el chico se callara.

— Ya hemos visto lo mucho que te gusta Potter — dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

— Y lo mucho que te gusta a ti — le recordó Zabini. Malfoy lo miró con cara de sentirse traicionado.

— ¡No digas tonterías!

— Oye, Harry — dijo Sirius. Muchos callaron al escuchar su voz. — No es por nada, pero, ¿cuándo vas a tener un pretendiente decente? Malfoy es un idiota, y éste… — se estiró para coger el brazo de Colin y levantarlo, examinándolo. — A éste le falta algo de fuerza, no podría protegerte de los peligros de la vida.

— ¡Hey! — dijo Colin indignado, recuperando su brazo.

— La única decente es Ginny — declaró Sirius. — Fuerte, guapa y pelirroja, ¿qué más quieres?

Harry cogió la almohada dura que Malfoy les había lanzado y se la estampó a Sirius en toda la cara. Ginny no sabía si reír o llorar. Por un lado, prefería que hicieran bromas como esa en vez de burlarse de ella. Por otro, las bromas no estaban ayudando mucho a que su novio se relajara, si el gruñido que acababa de soltar era indicación suficiente. Sin embargo, ¿acaso tenía ella la culpa de que Corner estuviera celoso? Si no era capaz de diferenciar los sentimientos de una niña de once años de los actuales, necesitaba madurar urgentemente. Decidió que no iba a contenerse ni evitar interactuar con Harry. Y si Michael no lo aguantaba, podía irse a paseo.

Percy siguió leyendo antes de que Harry pudiera lanzarle más cosas a Sirius.

**Crabbe y Goyle se estaban riendo con una risita idiota.**

—**Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy —dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas. **

Muchos se echaron a reír. A Harry le agradó ver que también algunos Slytherin reían con ganas.

**Crabbe dejó de reír y empezó a restregarse de manera amenazadora los nudillos, que eran del tamaño de castañas.**

—**Weasley, ten cuidado —dijo Malfoy con un aire despectivo—. No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio. —Luego imitó un tono de voz chillón y amenazante—. «Si vuelves a hacer otra…»**

**Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas.**

— No tenéis personalidad — bufó Tonks.

—**A Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto, Potter —sonrió Malfoy—. Pronto valdrá más que la casa entera de su familia.**

**Ron sacó su varita reparada con celo, pero Hermione cerró Viajes con los vampiros de un golpe y susurró:**

—**¡Cuidado!**

— Menos mal que no intenté nada — susurró Ron. — Habría acabado vomitando babosas otra vez.

—**¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás—. ¿Quién firma fotos?**

Muchos gimieron, otros rieron. Harry quería esconderse bajo el sofá y no salir nunca.

**Harry quería hablar, pero Lockhart lo interrumpió pasándole un brazo por los hombros y diciéndole en voz alta y tono jovial:**

—**¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Volvemos a las andadas, Harry!**

**Sujeto por Lockhart y muerto de vergüenza, Harry vio que Malfoy se mezclaba sonriente con la multitud.**

— Pobrecito — rieron algunas personas que comprendían lo avergonzado que debía estar Harry.

—**Vamos, señor Creevey —dijo Lockhart, sonriendo a Colin—. Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor. Y te la firmaremos los dos.**

**Colin buscó la cámara a tientas y sacó la foto al mismo tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.**

— ¿Aún tienes la foto? — preguntó, burlón, un compañero de clase de Colin. Él le pegó una patada bajo la mesa.

—**¡Adentro todos, venga, por ahí! —gritó Lockhart a los alumnos, y se dirigió al castillo llevando de los hombros a Harry, que hubiera deseado disponer de un buen conjuro para desaparecer.**

Colin miró a Harry con ojos que claramente decían "Lo siento". Harry le hizo un gesto respondiéndole "No pasa nada".

**»Quisiera darte un consejo, Harry —le dijo Lockhart paternalmente al entrar en el edificio por una puerta lateral—. Te he ayudado a pasar desapercibido con el joven Creevey, porque si me fotografiaba también a mí, tus compañeros no pensarían que te querías dar tanta importancia.**

— Mentira — bufó Hermione. — Lo ha hecho porque le encanta salir en las fotos.

— Menudo cambio has dado — dijo Parvati con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿Qué pasó con la Hermione que dibujaba corazones alrededor del nombre del profesor Lockhart?

— Que abrió los ojos — replicó Hermione.

**Sin hacer caso a las protestas de Harry, Lockhart lo llevó por un pasillo lleno de estudiantes que los miraban, y luego subieron por una escalera.**

—**Déjame que te diga que repartir fotos firmadas en este estadio de tu carrera puede que no sea muy sensato. Para serte franco, Harry, parece un poco engreído. Bien puede llegar el día en que necesites llevar un montón de fotos a mano adondequiera que vayas, como me ocurre a mí, pero —rió— no creo que hayas llegado ya a ese punto.**

— Venga ya — se quejó Charlie Weasley. — Si Harry es más famoso que Lockhart.

**Habían alcanzado el aula de Lockhart y éste dejó libre por fin a Harry, que se arregló la túnica y buscó un asiento al final del aula, donde se parapetó detrás de los siete libros de Lockhart, de forma que se evitaba la contemplación del Lockhart de carne y hueso.**

— No quería verle la cara — bufó Harry.

**El resto de la clase entró en el aula ruidosamente, y Ron y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry.**

—**Se podía freír un huevo en tu cara —dijo Ron—. Más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque fundarían el club de fans de Harry Potter.**

Muchos rieron. Colin y Ginny se miraron.

— ¿Por qué nunca se nos ocurrió? — dijo Ginny fingiendo sorpresa y causando más risas.

— Ni idea — respondió Colin. Se giró para mirar hacia donde estaban los Slytherin. — Hey, Malfoy, ¿te interesa unirte?

— Ni en sueños — bufó Draco. Pansy fulminaba a Harry con la mirada.

Cuando todos hubieron dejado de reír, Percy siguió leyendo.

—**Cállate —le interrumpió Harry. Lo único que le faltaba es que a oídos de Lockhart llegaran las palabras «club de fans de Harry Potter».**

— Lo mismo se habría inspirado para crear el "Club de fans de Gilderoy Lockhart" — dijo Dean.

— Seguramente — respondió Seamus.

**Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de Recorridos con los trols y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo.**

—**Yo —dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también— soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista Corazón de bruja, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la banshee que presagiaba la muerte!**

— Ni con su sonrisa ni con nada suyo — gruñó Ron por lo bajo. A Harry también le molestaba leer todo eso.

Lo bueno era que, gracias a ver las reacciones de las personas que habían convivido con Lockhart, los nuevos alumnos no parecían muy impresionados. Más bien, solo sentían curiosidad por saber cómo era realmente el famoso profesor.

**Esperó que se rieran todos, pero sólo hubo alguna sonrisa.**

—**Veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. **

— "Gracias por darme más dinero al comprar libros inútiles" — dijo Lee Jordan imitando a Lockhart.

**He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No os preocupéis, sólo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado…**

**Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo:**

—**Disponéis de treinta minutos. Podéis comenzar… ¡ya! **

— ¿Examen el primer día? — dijo un chico de primero. — ¡Qué mal!

— Espera a ver las preguntas — dijo Katie Bell. — Como fueran como las que puso en mi año…

**Harry miró el papel y leyó:**

**1\. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?**

**2\. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?**

**3\. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?**

**Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta:**

**54\. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?**

Los profesores parecían muy enfadados, mientras los alumnos, resignados, susurraban las respuestas a las preguntas.

— Jamás se me olvidará que su color favorito es el lila — dijo Neville, abatido.

**Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los hojeó delante de la clase. **

—**Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila. Lo digo en Un año con el Yeti. Y algunos tenéis que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento Paseos con los hombres lobo. En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica. ¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden!**

**Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente. **

Los que no reían descaradamente, tenían caras de incredulidad e incluso de asco.

— Ya entiendo lo que decíais del ego — dijo una alumna de tercero de Ravenclaw.

**Ron miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro; Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que se sentaban delante, se convulsionaban en una risa silenciosa. **

Ambos chocaron los cinco.

**Hermione, por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre.**

Hermione murmuró algo y escondió la cara entre las manos. Ron, con una gran sonrisa, le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—… **pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello, ¡buena chica! De hecho —dio la vuelta al papel—, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?**

**Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa.**

—**¡Excelente! —dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa—, ¡excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Y en cuanto a…**

Hermione levantó la cabeza para decir:

— Al menos gané puntos.

**De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.**

—**Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotaros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula os tengáis que encarar a las cosas que más teméis. Pero sabed que no os ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que os pido es que conservéis la calma.**

Algunos alumnos de los años inferiores se tensaron.

**En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jaula. **

— Sabe cómo llamar la atención del alumnado, eso está claro — dijo Lupin.

**Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda. Dean y Seamus habían dejado de reír. Neville se encogía en su asiento de la primera fila.**

—**Tengo que pediros que no gritéis —dijo Lockhart en voz baja—. Podrían enfurecerse.**

**Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda. **

En el comedor, también muchos alumnos estaban nerviosos y emocionados. Todos los que no sabían lo que había pasado aquel día.

—**Sí —dijo con entonación teatral—, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos. **

— ¿En serio? — se escuchó decir a alguien de segundo.

**Seamus Finnigan no pudo controlarse y soltó una carcajada que ni siquiera Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror. **

Algunos le sonrieron a Seamus.

—**¿Sí? —Lockhart sonrió a Seamus.**

—**Bueno, es que no son… muy peligrosos, ¿verdad? —se explicó Seamus con dificultad.**

—**¡No estés tan seguro! —dijo Lockhart, apuntando a Seamus con un dedo acusador—. ¡Pueden ser unos seres endemoniadamente engañosos!**

— Admito que son difíciles de manejar — dijo Seamus en voz alta. — Pero no sé si los llamaría peligrosos…

— Yo sí — dijo Neville. — Son aterradores.

**Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y voces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo. En el instante en que había levantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y haciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.**

—**Está bien —dijo Lockhart en voz alta—. ¡Veamos qué hacéis con ellos! —Y abrió la jaula.**

— ¡Está loco! — bufó la profesora McGonagall.

Snape tenía cara de resignación. Durante un momento, Harry se preguntó cuántos años tendría el profesor Snape. ¿Habrían coincidido Lockhart y él en el colegio? Y si era así, ¿cómo se habían llevado? Si Lockhart de adolescente tenía el ego tan grande como el Lockhart adulto, no era de sorprender que Snape lo despreciara tanto.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se había puesto de parte de Snape en algo, aunque fuera solo mentalmente.

**Se armó un pandemónium. Los duendecillos salieron disparados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos cogieron a Neville por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire. **

— ¿Veis? — dijo Neville. — Pueden ser aterradores.

**Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que un rinoceronte en estampida. Cogían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arrojaban por las ventanas rotas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres y Neville se balanceaba colgando de la lámpara del techo.**

— Todo te pasa a ti — comentó Luna. Neville, resignado, se encogió de hombros.

—**Vamos ya, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, sólo son duendecillos… —gritaba Lockhart. Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó:**

—**¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!**

— Eso ni siquiera es un hechizo real — dijo McGonagall, enfadada.

**No sirvió absolutamente de nada; uno de los duendecillos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana. Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa, a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, al ceder la lámpara.**

Algunos hicieron muecas de dolor. Harry escuchó a Malfoy soltar una carcajada.

**Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida. En la calma relativa que siguió, Lockhart se irguió, vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione y les dijo:**

—**Bueno, vosotros tres meteréis en la jaula los que quedan. —Salió y cerró la puerta.**

— Increíble — dijo una chica de segundo. — Voy a quitar todos los posters de Lockhart que tengo en mi habitación.

—**¿Habéis visto? —bramó Ron, cuando uno de los duendecillos que quedaban le mordió en la oreja haciéndole daño.**

— Tienen los dientes muy afilados — se quejó Ron.

—**Sólo quiere que adquiramos experiencia práctica —dijo Hermione, inmovilizando a dos duendecillos a la vez con un útil hechizo congelador y metiéndolos en la jaula.**

—**¿Experiencia práctica? —dijo Harry, intentando atrapar a uno que bailaba fuera de su alcance sacando la lengua—. Hermione, él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.**

—**Mentira —dijo Hermione—. Ya has leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho…**

—**Que él dice que ha hecho —añadió Ron.**

Tanto Harry como Hermione y Ginny miraron a Ron.

— ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que tienes el ojo interior del que tanto habla la profesora Trelawney — le dijo Ginny. Ante la expresión de confusión de Ron (y la de asco de Hermione), añadió: — Piénsalo. Ya has calado a Lockhart totalmente y es solo el primer día de clases.

— No es que fuera muy difícil — replicó Ron.

— Ya, pero también sueles adivinar lo que va a hacer mamá para cenar. Y cuando papá va a pedirnos que le ayudemos a ordenar el gallinero, tú siempre te adelantas.

— Porque son cosas obvias — bufó Ron. — Si el gallinero está sucio, nos pedirá que lo limpiemos. ¿Qué tiene de raro?

Ginny rodó los ojos y dejó el tema.

— Aquí termina — anunció Percy. Aliviado por dejar de ser el centro de atención de tantas miradas, dejó el libro y volvió a sentarse junto al ministro.

— Muy bien, muy bien — dijo Dumbledore felizmente. — ¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente? Y para que no haya decepciones — miró de reojo a Percy, quien se sonrojó — os advierto de que el siguiente capítulo se titula…

Miró al libro y su expresión se oscureció. Con una punzada de nervios, Harry se inclinó en el asiento.

— El siguiente capítulo se titula: **Los sangre sucia y una voz misteriosa **— anunció Dumbledore con gesto sombrío.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hasta aquí llega! En este capítulo hay... muchas pistas, jajajaja. A ver si alguien las pilla todas ;) Quién sabe, quizá hasta podáis identificar a algún encapuchado.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado mucho. Os recuerdo que hay capítulo nuevo cada domingo!

Hasta la semana que viene! :D

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:

**Klara Potter: **Holi! No te haces una idea de lo mucho que te agradezco tus comentarios. Y que pensaras en mí escribiendo ese fic, me mueroooo! Mil gracias! :3 Que sepas que tengo "La felicidad viste de negro" en marcadores para leérmelo esta tarde. Y sobre tu review: sí, Sirius destrozó todo lo que había arreglado, pero parece que ha tenido más efectos positivos que negativos. Ya puede hablar sin que todos se callen, muertos de miedo (la mayoría de veces, al menos XD). Espero que te haya gustado este cap, nos vemos! :3

**Fox McCloude:** Hola! Debes ser valiente si preferirías sentarte junto a Fred y George antes que junto a Percy. Con Percy, lo peor que te puede pasar es que te aburran con discursos sobre calderos, pero Fred y George pueden meterte cualquier cosa en la comida! XD Yo me sentaría junto a Ginny: tiene lo mejor de ambas partes xD Y no, Cedric como "personaje malvado" en el legado maldito... no. No cuenta. Nunca sucedió ni sucederá. ¿Legado maldito? ¿Eso qué es? Lalalalala *se tapa los oídos* Lo siento mucho por Rowling porque la admiro mucho, pero esa obra de teatro jamás debió existir! Ahora me he quedado pensando... Umbridge era Slytherin, ¿no? Leí por ahí que era Ravenclaw, pero espero que no sea así. *se va a la wiki* Uff menos mal, es Slytherin, mi casa está a salvo! XD Y sobre lo que dices de Harry, tienes toda la razón. Entiendo que haya gente a la que leer cómo un adolescente se pasa un libro entero cabreado con el mundo no le agrade, pero hay que entender todo por lo que ha pasado Harry. Bastante bien se porta, si tenemos en cuenta todo lo que ha vivido. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review, nos vemos! :D

**edwinguerrave:** Hola! :D Jajaja los encapuchados están muy, pero que muy ocupados. Y más que lo van a estar ahora. No solo deben controlar todo lo que sucede dentro del colegio para que no se desmadre la cosa, sino que deben conseguir que nadie sospeche desde fuera de que algo sucede en Hogwarts. Es una tarea dura jajaja. Y sobre Dumbledore, sus decisiones tienen sentido en su cabeza, pero está haciendo daño a Harry. Como bien dices, la situación acabará estallando, de una forma o de otra. Muchas gracias por tu review! Un saludo :3

**miriam99:** Holi! :3 Te entiendo, hay libros en los que la historia principal tarda un poco más en prepararse, como es el caso de este. Pero ahora empieza lo bueno! (O lo malo, dependiendo de cómo se vea. Harry y Ginny lo van a pasar muy mal!). Siento que el tercer libro es el favorito de mucha gente, al igual que la tercera película. Será la influencia de Sirius XDD En fin, muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! :D

**BellaBlackEvans: **Hola! Lo primero: me alegra que el capítulo haya servido para alegrarte un poco después de una semana agotadora. Y segundo: la idea de que Harry le lance una piel de basilisco a Umbridge es genial jajaja. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo con lo de Sirius y Snape. Son muchos años de odio que no van a arreglarse en un día. Y, después de lo que hizo Sirius, no me extraña que Snape jamás pueda perdonarlo. Podría haberlo matado. De hecho, creo que lo habría matado si James no se hubiera interpuesto, porque no creo que Snape adolescente pudiera luchar contra un hombre lobo y ganar. O bien Snape o bien Remus habrían salido heridos de esa situación. Es una situación complicada y definitivamente ahí Snape tenía la razón. Pero bueno, menos mal que no pasó nada gracias a James! Muchas, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos :3

**Chloe Rambaldi:** Holi! Pffff la universidad... ¿acaso no son todo problemas en la universidad? No sé en qué curso estás pero, en cualquier caso, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo! Estos meses del curso suelen ser mortales. Y bueno, yo también estoy deseando que lleguen los últimos libros, especialmente el quinto, que es mitad pasado mitad futuro. Va a ser genial! Muchas gracias por tu review :3 Y por acordarte de mí mientras leías el sexto libro! :') Nos vemos!

**Lupin:** Holi! :D partido? Espero que ganaras (?) jajaja. Me encanta cómo has analizado las acciones de Sirius en el cap anterior. Y tienes toda la razón, la facilidad que tiene la gente para cambiar de opinión es bestial. Qué facil es manipular a los estudiantes xD El Harry-Ginny está en camino, de momento tenemos a Ginny bastante cabreada con Corner, ¿cuánto crees que van a durar? Se aceptan apuestas XD Y también con lo de los encapuchados: a ver si alguien acierta y adivina quién es el "impostor de Fudge" en este capítulo jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, nos vemos! :3

**Zero:** Hola! En este capítulo apenas ha salido Umbridge, espero que hayas disfrutado de todo el rato que ha tenido que estar callada jajajaja. Como le decía a Lupin, el hinny está en camino. ¿Cuánto crees que van a durar Ginny y Michael Corner después de lo idiota que ha ido él en este capítulo? Quiero ver vuestras apuestas XDD Muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos la semana que viene! :D

**CH-Hyacinth:** Holi! :3 Espero que la semana que viene te sea mucho menos estresante que esta! Siento que octubre y noviembre son los meses del año más difíciles para mucha gente, sobre todo si están estudiando. Si es tu caso, tómate un ratito para respirar con calma! Y sobre Sirius: sí, creo que se nos olvida mucho a todos que en realidad es un hombre muy inteligente XD Piensa en todo lo que consiguió hacer con los merodeadores (el mapa es una obra mágica impresionante, y convertirse en animago estando aún en Hogwarts? Alucinante). Y sobre Lavender y Parvati, me reí mucho escribiendo sus reacciones a la voz de Kingsley. No hay que olvidar que son adolescentes hormonadas XDD Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este cap te haya gustado! Nos vemos :3


	8. Los sangre sucia y una voz misteriosa

**Hola a todos ! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a este fic :D **

**Para empezar, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review: FoxMcCloude, Magra, Guest, Zero, CH-Hyacinth, Chloe Rambaldi, miriam99, Lorena, Klara Potter, Lupin y BellaBlackEvans. Mil gracias! Mención especial a Lupin por ser el review número 100! Las respuestas a vuestros reviews están al final del capítulo, como siempre :3**

**No me puedo creer que hayamos superado los 100 comentarios. Significa mucho para mí que os toméis ese ratito para dejarme saber qué pensáis de esta historia, para decirme vuestras opiniones y comentar los libros y cosas divertidas o interesantes de la saga. Valoro mucho vuestro apoyo y todas y cada una de las conversaciones que tenemos. Muchas gracias!**

**Y sin más preámbulo, a leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Muy bien, muy bien — dijo Dumbledore felizmente. — ¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente? Y para que no haya decepciones — miró de reojo a Percy, quien se sonrojó — os advierto de que el siguiente capítulo se titula…_

_Miró al libro y su expresión se oscureció. Con una punzada de nervios, Harry se inclinó en el asiento._

— _El siguiente capítulo se titula: __**Los sangre sucia y una voz misteriosa **__— anunció Dumbledore con gesto sombrío._

Se hizo el silencio total. Impactados, muchos miraban a Dumbledore como si lo hubieran creído incapaz de pronunciar las palabras "sangre sucia".

— ¿Quién quiere leer este capítulo? — preguntó en voz alta.

A pesar de que mucha gente se había ofrecido voluntaria para leer el capítulo anterior, esta vez nadie levantó la mano. Los que habían vivido aquel año en Hogwarts sabían que se acercaban momentos oscuros, mientras que los alumnos más jóvenes podían notar, con solo mirar la expresión del director, que ese capítulo no iba a ser tan alegre como los anteriores.

Además, que el título contuviera el insulto más grave que alguien podría decir solo contribuía a que nadie quisiera ser quien tuviera que leer ese capítulo. De hecho, algunos miraban a Harry con curiosidad, preguntándose qué habría sucedido para que el capítulo se llamara de esa forma.

Solo algunas personas sabían lo sucedido aquel día en el campo de Quidditch. Harry miró a Draco, quien tenía cara de querer huir de allí inmediatamente. ¿Por qué parecía tan nervioso? Se iba a convertir en el héroe de Slytherin, ¿no? Todos los defensores de la pureza de sangre lo admirarían después de leer todo lo que dijo.

Cuando el director vio que ninguno de los alumnos se ofrecía voluntario para leer, se giró para preguntar a los profesores, pero entre ellos tampoco hubo una mano solidaria que se alzara en el aire. El silencio era total en el comedor y algunas personas incluso agachaban la cabeza, evitando cruzar miradas con Dumbledore para no ser los elegidos.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie se ofreció voluntario como tributo. Harry ya pensaba que Dumbledore tendría que leer él mismo cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entró uno de los encapuchados del futuro.

Si antes el silencio ya había sido total, ahora no se podía escuchar ni el zumbido de una mosca. La figura desconocida caminó hacia el atril con paso seguro, con su capa ondeando ligeramente y el rostro tan tapado como siempre. Se acercó a Dumbledore, le susurró algo y el director asintió.

— Este capítulo va a ser leído por uno de nuestros visitantes del futuro — anunció. Se escucharon jadeos de sorpresa.

Dumbledore le dio el libro al desconocido (¿o desconocida?) y regresó a su asiento. Harry trató de leer la expresión facial del director, pero fue incapaz de saber si le parecía bien que el encapuchado leyera o no. Solamente parecía cansado, como si leer este capítulo le costara horrores.

— **Los «sangre sucia» y una voz misteriosa**— leyó el desconocido.

Harry soltó el aire que no había notado que estaba conteniendo. Cómo no, el encapuchado había hechizado su voz para que ni siquiera pudieran identificar cuántos años tenía o si era hombre o mujer. Por un momento, tan solo un momento, había esperado escuchar una voz normal y reconocible con la que poder saber quién estaba bajo esa capucha negra.

**Durante los días siguientes, Harry pasó bastante tiempo esquivando a Gilderoy Lockhart cada vez que lo veía acercarse por un corredor. Pero más difícil aún era evitar a Colin Creevey, que parecía saberse de memoria el horario de Harry. Nada le hacía tan feliz como preguntar «¿Va todo bien, Harry?» seis o siete veces al día, y oír «Hola, Colin» en respuesta, a pesar de que la voz de Harry en tales ocasiones sonaba irritada.**

Harry se disculpó con la mirada al ver la expresión alicaída del chico.

A pesar de lo que acababan de leer, nadie se atrevió a reírse de Colin. La presencia del encapuchado del futuro les intimidaba casi tanto como la de Sirius Black.

**Hedwig seguía enfadada con Harry a causa del desastroso viaje en coche, y la varita de Ron, que todavía no funcionaba correctamente, se superó a sí misma el viernes por la mañana al escaparse de la mano de Ron en la clase de Encantamientos y dispararse contra el profesor Flitwick, que era viejo y bajito, y golpearle directamente entre los ojos, produciéndole un gran divieso verde y doloroso en el lugar del impacto. **

Algunos parecieron alarmados, mientras otros trataban de que no se notara que estaban riéndose. Ron se había puesto muy rojo.

**Así que, entre unas cosas y otras, Harry se alegró muchísimo cuando llegó el fin de semana, porque Ron, Hermione y él habían planeado hacer una visita a Hagrid el sábado por la mañana. Pero el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, despertó a Harry con un zarandeo varias horas antes de lo que él habría deseado.**

Oliver ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido. Sonreía abiertamente y algunos bufaron con solo verle la cara.

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry aturdido.**

—**¡Entrenamiento de quidditch! —respondió Wood—. ¡Vamos!**

— Cuánto entusiasmo — resopló Ginny. — Yo te habría tirado una almohada a la cara y habría seguido durmiendo.

Muchos asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Harry escuchó a alguien comentar exactamente por dónde le habría metido la almohada a Wood si lo hubiera despertado al amanecer.

**Harry miró por la ventana, entornando los ojos. Una neblina flotaba en el cielo de color rojizo y dorado. Una vez despierto, se preguntó cómo había podido dormir con semejante alboroto de pájaros.**

— Yo tampoco puedo volver a dormir una vez que me he despertado — dijo Hermione. Ron bufó.

— Qué raros sois.

—**Oliver —observó Harry con voz ronca—, si todavía está amaneciendo… **

—**Exacto —respondió Wood. Era un muchacho alto y fornido de sexto curso y, en aquel momento, tenía los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. **

Algunos rieron por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo Wood. — ¿Es que nunca os ha hecho ilusión nada? ¿Nunca habéis tenido una pasión en la vida?

Ante eso, todas esas personas cerraron la boca.

**Forma parte de nuestro nuevo programa de entrenamiento. Venga, coge tu escoba y andando —dijo Wood con decisión—. Ningún equipo ha empezado a entrenar todavía. Este año vamos a ser los primeros en empezar…**

**Bostezando y un poco tembloroso, Harry saltó de la cama e intentó buscar su túnica de quidditch.**

—**¡Así me gusta! —dijo Wood—. Nos veremos en el campo dentro de quince minutos.**

Mientras en el comedor continuaba la lectura, fuera de allí dos personas tenían una conversación en rápidos susurros.

— ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejar que lea? — decía una de ellas.

— Supongo. El plan es brillante, si sale bien…

— ¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si alguien la descubre?

— No seas paranoico — le regañó. — Va, tenemos que volver a nuestros puestos. ¿Llevas el…?

— Lo llevo — le interrumpió, de mala gana. — Estaremos en contacto.

Y así, cada uno se fue hacia un lado del castillo.

El plan era complicado, pero peligroso, en cierto modo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, en dirección a su posición asignada, pensaba en todo lo que podría salir mal si el plan fallara.

Debían encontrar al impostor que se había hecho pasar por uno de ellos. La posibilidad de que fuera un enemigo cada vez parecía más segura. Si fuera alguien de su bando y tuviera la intención de ayudarles, ¿qué motivo podría tener para esconderse? ¡Y mucho menos para usar poción multijugos y fingir ser uno de ellos!

No, definitivamente había muchas posibilidades de que fuera un enemigo. Y si su teoría era cierta, hoy mismo podrían comprobar dónde se escondía esa persona. Ya habían comprobado la sala de los menesteres, y allí no había nadie. El mapa del merodeador, que todavía no habían devuelto al baúl de Harry, no mostraba que hubiera nadie fuera de lo ordinario en el castillo.

Eso solo podía significar dos cosas: o bien el impostor tenía un lugar para esconderse del que ellos no eran conocedores, o bien era alguien cuyo nombre no llamaba la atención entre la horda de nombres y apellidos de estudiantes del colegio.

Tenían dos opciones, divididas en plan A y plan B. El plan A estaba en marcha y él solo esperaba que nadie resultara herido.

Dentro del comedor, todos estaban pendientes de la lectura, sin saber lo que sucedía fuera.

**Encima de la túnica roja del equipo de Gryffindor se puso la capa para no pasar frío, garabateó a Ron una nota en la que le explicaba adónde había ido y bajó a la sala común por la escalera de caracol, con la Nimbus 2.000 sobre el hombro. **

— ¿Le escribiste a Weasley una nota? — dijo Cormac McLaggen con sorna. — ¿Acaso le tienes que dar explicaciones de a dónde vas, Potter?

— No puede salir sin decirle su novio dónde va a estar — se burló otro Gryffindor de sexto.

Antes de que Harry o Ron pudieran hablar, el encapuchado intervino

— Es lo que pasa cuando tienes a alguien que te importa, que le dejas saber dónde vas a estar para que no se preocupe. Quizá algún día tengas a alguien a quien le importes y llegues a comprender de lo que hablo.

Habló en un tono tan frío que el comedor al completo se quedó en silencio. Cormac, quien se había ruborizado, miró mal al encapuchado antes de bajar la cabeza, incapaz de mantener la mirada fija en él.

Harry y Ron estaban mudos de la impresión, pero no tanto como Hermione, quien miraba al encapuchado con los ojos como platos.

**Al llegar al retrato por el que se salía, oyó tras él unos pasos y vio que Colin Creevey bajaba las escaleras corriendo, con la cámara colgada del cuello, que se balanceaba como loca, y llevaba algo en la mano.**

De nuevo, el tono cortante del encapuchado había provocado que la gente estuviera tan intimidada que nadie se rió de Colin, algo que el chico claramente agradeció.

—**¡Oí que alguien pronunciaba tu nombre en las escaleras, Harry! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! La he revelado y te la quería enseñar…**

**Desconcertado, Harry miró la fotografía que Colin sostenía delante de su nariz. Un Lockhart móvil en blanco y negro tiraba de un brazo que Harry reconoció como suyo. Le complació ver que en la fotografía él aparecía ofreciendo resistencia y rehusando entrar en la foto. **

Harry escuchó a dos alumnas de primero murmurar.

— ¿Cómo puede salir en la foto haciendo algo que no hacía en el momento de tomarla?

— La poción reveladora hace que se muestre un reflejo de los sentimientos de la gente fotografiada.

— Genial — sonrió la otra niña, que claramente era de familia muggle. — Pensaba que las fotos mostraban los movimientos que alguien hace cuando tomas la foto, no los sentimientos.

Harry, quien nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pensó que quizá debería reflexionar más sobre las cosas que lo rodeaban.

**Al mirarlo Harry, Lockhart soltó el brazo, jadeando, y se desplomó contra el margen blanco de la fotografía con gesto teatral.**

—**¿Me la firmas? —le pidió Colin con fervor.**

Esta vez sí que hubo risitas que ni siquiera la presencia intimidante del encapuchado pudo evitar. Colin se ruborizó.

—**No —dijo Harry rotundamente, mirando en torno para comprobar que realmente no había nadie en la sala—. Lo siento, Colin, pero tengo prisa. Tengo entrenamiento de quidditch.**

**Y salió por el retrato.**

Harry hizo una mueca mientras más gente reía por lo bajo. Leyendo eso, se daba cuenta de lo borde que había sido con Colin.

Por su parte, Colin también se estaba dando cuenta de lo pesado que había sido con Harry, por lo que lo miró y se disculpó en voz baja. Harry le hizo un gesto que quería decir "No pasa nada".

—**¡Eh, espérame! ¡Nunca he visto jugar al quidditch!**

**Colin se metió apresuradamente por el agujero, detrás de Harry.**

—**Será muy aburrido —dijo Harry enseguida, pero Colin no le hizo caso. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción.**

— ¿Aburrido? ¿El quidditch? — dijo Angelina con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa. — Caray, Harry. Debías tener muchas ganas de librarte de Creevey.

Colin hizo una mueca y Dennis le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

—**Tú has sido el jugador más joven de la casa en los últimos cien años, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Verdad que sí? —le preguntó Colin, corriendo a su lado—. Tienes que ser estupendo. Yo no he volado nunca. ¿Es fácil? ¿Ésa es tu escoba? ¿Es la mejor que hay?**

Se volvieron a oír risitas, que aumentaron cuando Colin gimió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la gran almohada que tenía en el regazo.

**Harry no sabía cómo librarse de él. Era como tener una sombra habladora, extremadamente habladora.**

— Esa descripción es perfecta — resopló Ron.

—**No sé cómo es el quidditch, en realidad —reconoció Colin, sin aliento—. ¿Es verdad que hay cuatro bolas? ¿Y que dos van por ahí volando, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de sus escobas?**

—**Sí —contestó Harry de mala gana, resignado a explicarle las complicadas reglas del juego del quidditch—. Se llaman bludgers. Hay dos bateadores en cada equipo, con bates para golpear las bludgers y alejarlas de sus compañeros. Los bateadores de Gryffindor son Fred y George Weasley.**

Los gemelos se pusieron en pie y saludaron como si estuvieran siendo presentados ante un gran público.

—**¿Y para qué sirven las otras pelotas? —preguntó Colin, dando un tropiezo porque iba mirando a Harry con la boca abierta.**

—**Bueno, la quaffle, que es una pelota grande y roja, es con la que se marcan los goles. Tres cazadores en cada equipo se pasan la quaffle de uno a otro e intentan introducirla por los postes que están en el extremo del campo, tres postes largos con aros al final.**

— No puede ser en serio — bufó Blaise Zabini. — ¿Otra vez las reglas del quidditch? ¡Ya las conocemos!

—**¿Y la cuarta bola?**

—**Es la snitch —dijo Harry—, es dorada, muy pequeña, rápida y difícil de atrapar. Ésa es la misión de los buscadores, porque el juego del quidditch no finaliza hasta que se atrapa la snitch. Y el equipo cuyo buscador la haya atrapado gana ciento cincuenta puntos.**

A este punto, algunos alumnos parecían aburridos e incluso frustrados.

—**Y tú eres el buscador de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Colin emocionado. —Sí —dijo Harry, mientras dejaban el castillo y pisaban el césped empapado de rocío—. También está el guardián, el que guarda los postes. Prácticamente, en eso consiste el quidditch.**

— Podíamos haber saltado esa parte — dijo Dean en voz baja. No se atrevió a hablar muy alto para no molestar al encapuchado.

**Pero Colin no descansó un momento y fue haciendo preguntas durante todo el camino ladera abajo, hasta que llegaron al campo de quidditch, y Harry pudo deshacerse de él al entrar en los vestuarios. Colin le gritó en voz alta: —¡Voy a pillar un buen sitio, Harry! —Y se fue corriendo a las gradas.**

— Eras muy pesado — le dijo Ginny a Colin. El chico asintió, apenado.

— Lo sé. No sé cómo Harry no me mandó a freír espárragos.

— Creo que en esos cinco minutos gastaste todo el autocontrol que podías tener en todo un año — le susurró Ron a Harry, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

**El resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en los vestuarios. El único que parecía realmente despierto era Wood. Fred y George Weasley estaban sentados, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo sin peinar, junto a Alicia Spinnet, de cuarto curso, que parecía que se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en la pared. Sus compañeras cazadoras, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, sentadas una junto a otra, bostezaban enfrente de ellos.**

Muchos miraron con pena a los integrantes del equipo.

— Menos mal que Wood estaba en Gryffindor — dijo un chico de Ravenclaw al que Harry conocía por los partidos de quidditch. — Si llega a estar en Ravenclaw, dimito como golpeador.

— A Gryffindor no le asusta trabajar duro para conseguir lo que quiere — replicó Wood. Angelina, Alicia y Katie intercambiaron miradas, cuestionándose qué tan cierta era esa afirmación.

—**Por fin, Harry, ¿por qué te has entretenido? —preguntó Wood enérgicamente —. Veamos, quiero deciros unas palabras antes de que saltemos al campo, porque me he pasado el verano diseñando un programa de entrenamiento completamente nuevo, que estoy seguro de que nos hará mejorar.**

**Wood sostenía un plano de un campo de quidditch, lleno de líneas, flechas y cruces en diferentes colores. Sacó la varita mágica, dio con ella un golpe en la tabla y las flechas comenzaron a moverse como orugas. En el momento en que Wood se lanzó a soltar el discurso sobre sus nuevas tácticas, a Fred Weasley se le cayó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alicia Spinnet y empezó a roncar.**

Algunos rieron, pero también se escucharon silbidos y algún que otro comentario sugerente. Alicia se puso muy roja, pero Fred simplemente sonrió y la miró con una ceja levantada.

— Tú también puedes dormir sobre mi hombro cuando quieras.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

**Le llevó casi veinte minutos a Wood explicar los esquemas de la primera tabla, pero a continuación hubo otra, y después una tercera. Harry se adormecía mientras el capitán seguía hablando y hablando.**

Wood pareció decepcionado.

— Eran estrategias fascinantes. ¿Cómo podíais dormiros?

— Era demasiado temprano — se quejó Katie.

—**Bueno —dijo Wood al final, sacando a Harry de sus fantasías sobre los deliciosos manjares que podría estar desayunando en ese mismo instante en el castillo—. ¿Ha quedado claro? ¿Alguna pregunta?**

—**Yo tengo una pregunta, Oliver —dijo George, que acababa de despertar dando un respingo—. ¿Por qué no nos contaste todo esto ayer cuando estábamos despiertos? **

Muchos rieron.

— Buena pregunta — dijo Ernie Macmillan.

**A Wood no le hizo gracia.**

—**Escuchadme todos —les dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido—, tendríamos que haber ganado la copa de quidditch el año pasado. Éramos el mejor equipo con diferencia. Pero, por desgracia, y debido a circunstancias que escaparon a nuestro control…**

**Harry se removió en el asiento, con un sentimiento de culpa. Durante el partido final del año anterior, había permanecido inconsciente en la enfermería, con la consecuencia de que Gryffindor había contado con un jugador menos y había sufrido su peor derrota de los últimos trescientos años.**

— No fue culpa tuya — dijo Hermione.

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó Angelina rápidamente. — Nadie te culpa por ello, Harry.

— Y menos después de lo que hemos leído — dijo Wood con una mueca.

**Wood tardó un momento en recuperar el dominio. Era evidente que la última derrota todavía lo atormentaba.**

— Y lo hará siempre — bufó el chico. — Merecíamos ganar.

—**De forma que este año entrenaremos más que nunca… ¡Venga, salid y poned en práctica las nuevas teorías! —gritó Wood, cogiendo su escoba y saliendo el primero de los vestuarios. Con las piernas entumecidas y bostezando, le siguió el equipo.**

— Estaban medio dormidos, ni siquiera van a recordar cuáles eran esas teorías — dijo Lavender. Wood la miró mal.

**Habían permanecido tanto tiempo en los vestuarios, que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, aunque sobre el estadio quedaban restos de niebla. Cuando Harry saltó al terreno de juego, vio a Ron y Hermione en las gradas.**

—**¿Aún no habéis terminado? —preguntó Ron, perplejo.**

—**Aún no hemos empezado —respondió Harry, mirando con envidia las tostadas con mermelada que Ron y Hermione se habían traído del Gran Comedor—. Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias.**

— Podías habernos pedido algunas tostadas — le dijo Hermione. — Te las habríamos dado.

— No se puede comer durante los entrenamientos — explicó Harry.

**Montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood. Era maravilloso regresar al campo de quidditch. **

Los fans más acérrimos del juego sonrieron, comprendiendo totalmente esa sensación.

**Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George.**

—**¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad.**

**Harry miró a las gradas. Colin estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, con la cámara levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.**

—**¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí! —chilló. **

Colin volvió a gemir y a esconder la cara detrás de una almohada.

— Qué patético — bufó Draco. Harry notó que a Fred se le iluminaron los ojos.

— Los celos no son buenos, Malfoy — dijo. Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, tanto Harry como Draco, hartos, le lanzaron lo primero que pillaron.

Fred apenas consiguió esquivar la almohada y el pequeño cojín que se dirigían hacia él como proyectiles.

—**¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Fred.**

—**Ni idea —mintió Harry, acelerando para alejarse lo más posible de Colin. **

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de gemir, pero en su caso se debió al sentimiento de culpa que le causó ver la expresión de Colin.

— Perdón — le dijo, esta vez en voz alta. — Debí haber sido más simpático contigo.

— No, no — se apresuró a decir Colin. Las miradas de todos estaban sobre ellos. — Fui muy pesado, lo sé. Leyendo esto me dan ganas de cerrarle la boca a mi yo de once años.

— A ti y a todos — bufó Zacharias Smith. Algunas personas, que encontraban a Colin adorable, lo miraron mal y le replicaron que cerrara la boca.

—**¿Qué pasa? —dijo Wood frunciendo el entrecejo y volando hacia ellos. ¿Por qué saca fotos aquél? No me gusta. Podría ser un espía de Slytherin que intentara averiguar en qué consiste nuestro programa de entrenamiento.**

— Qué paranoico — resopló, indignada, Daphne Greengrass.

—**Es de Gryffindor —dijo rápidamente Harry.**

— Vaya, Potter defendiendo a Creevey — dijo Pansy Parkinson. — Parece que al final le cogiste cariño.

La chica lo miraba con expresión desafiante. Harry, algo confundido por la actitud de Pansy, la ignoró totalmente.

—**Y los de Slytherin no necesitan espías, Oliver —observó George. **

—**¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Wood con irritación.**

—**Porque están aquí en persona —dijo George, señalando hacia un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas verdes que se dirigían al campo, con las escobas en la mano.**

Daphne hizo una mueca al escuchar eso.

— ¿Veis? — dijo Ron en voz alta. — ¿Cómo queréis que no desconfiemos de todos los Slytherin cuando hacéis cosas como esta?

— ¿Ir al campo de quidditch? — intervino Malfoy. — Es una zona común, Weasley. Hay que compartir, aunque tú de eso debes saber bastante.

— Suficiente — interrumpió McGonagall. Miró al encapuchado y, tras pausar un segundo en el que no supo cómo dirigirse hacia él o ella, le hizo una seña para que siguiera leyendo.

—**¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Wood indignado—. ¡He reservado el campo para hoy! ¡Veremos qué pasa!**

Ron gimió al recordar lo que pasó después. Por su expresión, estaba claro que no tenía ningunas ganas de leer esto.

**Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. **

Algunos rieron y Wood soltó un bufido. Parecía que tan solo recordar ese momento era suficiente para volver a enfadarlo.

**Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.**

—**Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya podéis largaros!**

**Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó:**

Hubo risas ante esa descripción. Todos los que habían conocido a Flint, incluso los de Slytherin, sabían lo acertada que era.

—**Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.**

**Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado. No había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin, que formaban una piña frente a los de Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood.**

— Siempre me lo he preguntado — dijo Angelina. — ¿Por qué no hay chicas en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin? ¿Es que no os dejan jugar?

— ¡Claro que nos dejan jugar! — dijo una Slytherin de cuarto. — Pero no es fácil conseguir plaza en el equipo.

— Claro — dijo Harry, comprendiendo de pronto. — Eso es lo que pasa cuando la gente compra su plaza en el equipo en vez de ganarla con su talento.

Miró directamente a Malfoy, recordando aquella conversación que estaban a punto de leer y sabiendo que la lectura iba a respaldar su afirmación.

Draco también lo sabía, porque, en vez de replicar, hizo un chasquido de frustración con la lengua y volvió a mirar al encapuchado, quien se apresuró a seguir leyendo.

—**¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! —dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia—. ¡Lo he reservado!**

—**¡Ah! —dijo Flint—, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. «Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»**

— Eso no debería estar permitido — dijo Terry Boot. — Si alguien reserva el campo, no es justo que le quiten la reserva porque sí.

— Tenían un motivo — replicó un Slytherin de primero. Algunos lo miraron mal.

— Podían haber reservado al día siguiente — insistió Boot. — Eligieron ese día y fueron directamente al profesor Snape solo para molestar a los de Gryffindor.

Ante eso, nadie supo qué responder. El profesor Snape mantuvo la boca cerrada pero, por su cara, Harry supuso que los Hufflepuff iban a tener una cantidad inusual de deberes en cuanto acabaran los libros.

—**¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? —preguntó Wood, preocupado—. ¿Quién es? **

**Detrás de seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un séptimo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada: era Draco Malfoy.**

— Estaba tardando en aparecer — resopló Seamus.

—**¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.**

—**Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy —dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aún más—. Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.**

Harry clavó la mirada en Draco, queriendo ver cada una de sus reacciones. El chico mantenía la cabeza bien alta, aunque se notaba que estaba tenso.

**Los siete presentaron sus escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían «Nimbus 2.001» brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.**

En ese momento, muchos comprendieron las palabras de Harry.

—**Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado —dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya—. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas Barredora 5—, mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra.**

Se oyeron bufidos.

**Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir. Malfoy sonreía con tantas ganas que tenía los ojos casi cerrados.**

No era así en el presente. Muchos lo miraban y susurraban, cuestionando sus habilidades como buscador y su derecho a permanecer en el equipo. Estaba claro para todos que Malfoy había comprado su sitio en el equipo en vez de ganárselo.

Harry no podía negar que estaba disfrutando ver tan incómodo al otro chico.

—**Mirad —dijo Flint—. Invaden el campo.**

**Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba.**

—**¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no jugáis? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?**

**Miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. **

— Muestra un poco de respeto, Weasley — bufó Malfoy.

— Gánatelo — replicó Ron.

—**Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley —dijo Malfoy, con petulancia—.Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo. **

— Ahora entiendo por qué Slytherin lleva tiempo sin ganar la copa de quidditch — dijo un Hufflepuff de sexto.

Harry notó que las mejillas de Malfoy se tornaban rosas.

**Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante.**

—**Son buenas, ¿eh? —dijo Malfoy con sorna—. Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.**

**El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.**

En el comedor, Crabbe y Goyle reían, pero apenas nadie más lo hacía.

—**Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso — observó Hermione agudamente—. Todos entraron por su valía.**

Se escucharon varios "oooooh" y muchas risas. Hermione pareció orgullosa de sí misma.

**Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante.**

—**Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia —espetó él.**

Y toda risa se esfumó del comedor. Muchos miraban el libro o a Malfoy con la boca abierta, bien de la sorpresa, bien por la indignación. Arthur y Molly Weasley parecían muy contrariados, pero no más que McGonagall, quien se había puesto blanca y miraba a Malfoy como quien mira a un insecto.

Pero la reacción de Snape fue la que más le sorprendió a Harry. Se esperaba que no dijera nada, o que incluso defendiera a Malfoy, pero no estaba preparado para ver la expresión de sorpresa y de decepción que cruzó su cara antes de volver a tornarse en una expresión neutral.

Malfoy debió notar también la reacción de Snape, porque bajó la cabeza y fijó la vista en el suelo.

— Está castigado, señor Malfoy — dijo McGonagall, muy enfadada. — Cumplirá con su castigo hoy al terminar la lectura.

La cabeza de Harry era un remolino. ¿Por qué Snape no defendía a Malfoy? ¿Qué había sido esa expresión de decepción tan fuerte que había visto? Si había un profesor al que Harry no le habría sorprendido escucharle decir las palabras "sangre sucia", era precisamente Snape. ¿Cuántas veces se había metido con Hermione en clase? Vale, nunca la había llamado algo así, pero tampoco había escondido lo mal que le caía la chica. ¿En serio estaba en contra de ese tipo de insultos?

**Harry comprendió enseguida que lo que había dicho Malfoy era algo realmente grave, porque sus palabras provocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa. Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Malfoy para evitar que Fred y George saltaran sobre él. Alicia gritó «¡Cómo te atreves!», y Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su varita mágica, amenazó «¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!», y sacando la varita por debajo del brazo de Flint, la dirigió al rostro de Malfoy.**

— Guau — exclamó Michael Corner. Como él, muchos estaban sorprendidos y emocionados por la pelea.

**Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped.**

— ¿¡Derribó a Malfoy?! — exclamó Seamus con una gran sonrisa.

— No, no. Me derribó a mí — gruñó Ron.

—**¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Hermione.**

**Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.**

Algunos se echaron a reír, los que habían conseguido recomponerse de la sorpresa de escuchar a Malfoy decir semejante insulto.

**El equipo de Slytherin se partía de risa. Flint se desternillaba, apoyado en su escoba nueva. Malfoy, a cuatro patas, golpeaba el suelo con el puño. Los de Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.**

— ¿Por qué no, por si era contagioso? — dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

— No, por si te hacíamos vomitar aún más — respondió Harry.

—**Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca —dijo Harry a Hermione, quien asintió valerosamente, y entre los dos cogieron a Ron por los brazos.**

—**¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está enfermo? Pero podrás curarlo, ¿no? —Colin había bajado corriendo de su puesto e iba dando saltos al lado de ellos mientras salían del campo. Ron tuvo una horrible arcada y más babosas le cayeron por el pecho—. ¡Ah! —exclamó Colin, fascinado y levantando la cámara—, ¿puedes sujetarlo un poco para que no se mueva, Harry?**

Ron gruñó otra vez y Colin se disculpó con él, mientras las risas no hacían más que aumentar.

—**¡Fuera de aquí, Colin! —dijo Harry enfadado. Entre él y Hermione sacaron a Ron del estadio y se dirigieron al bosque a través de la explanada.**

—**Ya casi llegamos, Ron —dijo Hermione, cuando vieron a lo lejos la cabaña del guardián—. Dentro de un minuto estarás bien. Ya falta poco.**

— Solo estaba vomitando babosas, ni que se estuviera muriendo — dijo Cormac rodando los ojos.

**Les separaban siete metros de la casa de Hagrid cuando se abrió la puerta. Pero no fue Hagrid el que salió por ella, sino Gilderoy Lockhart, que aquel día llevaba una túnica de color malva muy claro. **

— ¿Cuál es el color malva? — se oyó preguntar a un alumno de segundo. Harry no escuchó la respuesta.

**Se les acercó con paso decidido.**

—**Rápido, aquí detrás —dijo Harry, escondiendo a Ron detrás de un arbusto que había allí. Hermione los siguió, de mala gana.**

—**¡Es muy sencillo si sabes hacerlo! —decía Lockhart a Hagrid en voz alta—. ¡Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy! Te dejaré un ejemplar de mi libro. Pero me sorprende que no tengas ya uno. Te firmaré un ejemplar esta noche y te lo enviaré. ¡Bueno, adiós! —Y se fue hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas.**

— Se pasó el año firmando libros — bufó Dean.

**Harry esperó a que Lockhart se perdiera de vista y luego sacó a Ron del arbusto y lo llevó hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Hagrid. Llamaron a toda prisa.**

**Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor, pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione le sonrieron a Hagrid, quien les devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendríais a verme… Entrad, entrad. Creía que sería el profesor Lockhart que volvía.**

**Harry y Hermione introdujeron a Ron en la cabaña, donde había una gran cama en un rincón y una chimenea encendida en el otro extremo. Hagrid no pareció preocuparse mucho por el problema de las babosas de Ron, cuyos detalles explicó Harry apresuradamente mientras lo sentaban en una silla.**

—**Es preferible que salgan a que entren —dijo ufano, poniéndole delante una palangana grande de cobre—. Vomítalas todas, Ron.**

— Tendríais que habérmelo traído a mí — dijo la señora Pomfrey con severidad. — Lo habría solucionado en un segundo.

— Ahora ya lo sabemos para la próxima — dijo Harry en voz baja.

— Espero que nunca haya una próxima — resopló Ron.

—**No creo que se pueda hacer nada salvo esperar a que la cosa acabe —dijo Hermione apurada, contemplando a Ron inclinado sobre la palangana—. Es un hechizo difícil de realizar aun en condiciones óptimas, pero con la varita rota…**

— Es un hechizo difícil para alumnos de segundo, pero la solución habría sido relativamente fácil — explicó la enfermera. Hermione asintió, tan atenta como si estuviera en clase.

**Hagrid estaba ocupado preparando un té. Fang, su perro jabalinero, llenaba a Harry de babas.**

Parvati y Lavender pusieron caras de asco.

—**¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, rascándole las orejas a Fang. **

—**Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo —gruñó Hagrid, quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera—. Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una banshee a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera.**

— Otra persona más que caló a Lockhart antes de que supiéramos la verdad — dijo Ron en voz baja. — ¿Veis? No soy adivino.

— Sigo pensando que tienes algún don raro — dijo Ginny. Ron rodó los ojos.

**Era muy raro que Hagrid criticara a un profesor de Hogwarts, y Harry lo miró sorprendido. Hermione, sin embargo, dijo en voz algo más alta de lo normal:**

—**Creo que sois injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y…**

Hermione gimió, abochornada.

—**Era el único para el puesto —repuso Hagrid, ofreciéndoles un plato de caramelos de café con leche, mientras Ron tosía ruidosamente sobre la palangana—. Y quiero decir el único. **

— Eso lo explica — dijo Sirius en voz alta. — Empezaba a cuestionar tu salud mental, Dumbledore.

El director le sonrió.

— No quisiera hablar mal de ningún antiguo profesor, pero si hubiera podido elegir…

Dejó ahí la frase y algunos rieron por lo bajo.

**Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. Ningún profesor ha durado mucho. Decidme —preguntó Hagrid, mirando a Ron—, ¿a quién intentaba hechizar?**

—**Malfoy le llamó algo a Hermione —respondió Harry—. Tiene que haber sido algo muy fuerte, porque todos se pusieron furiosos.**

— A veces me sorprende lo poco que saben las personas que crecieron entre muggles — dijo Nott.

— Honestamente, me alegro de no conocer ese insulto — dijo Harry en voz alta. — No creo que sea algo de lo que debas orgullecerte.

Nott lo fulminó con la mirada.

—**Fue muy fuerte —dijo Ron con voz ronca, incorporándose sobre la mesa, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso—. Malfoy la llamó «sangre sucia».**

**Ron se apartó cuando volvió a salirle una nueva tanda de babosas. Hagrid parecía indignado.**

—**¡No! —bramó volviéndose a Hermione.**

—**Sí —dijo ella—. Pero yo no sé qué significa. Claro que podría decir que fue muy grosero…**

— La verdad, sin saber lo que significa, se queda en un insulto bastante flojo — dijo Colin. — Insultar la sangre de alguien es tan… extraño.

Muchos nacidos de muggles asintieron.

—**Es lo más insultante que se le podría ocurrir —dijo Ron, volviendo a incorporarse—. Sangre sucia es un nombre realmente repugnante con el que llaman a los hijos de muggles, ya sabes, de padres que no son magos. Hay algunos magos, como la familia de Malfoy, que creen que son mejores que nadie porque tienen lo que ellos llaman sangre limpia. —Soltó un leve eructo, y una babosa solitaria le cayó en la palma de la mano. La arrojó a la palangana y prosiguió—. Desde luego, el resto de nosotros sabe que eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Mira a Neville Longbottom… es de sangre limpia y apenas es capaz de sujetar el caldero correctamente.**

Ron se disculpó con Neville, quien le sonrió para quitarle importancia al comentario.

—**Y no han inventado un conjuro que nuestra Hermione no sea capaz de realizar—dijo Hagrid con orgullo, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera colorada.**

En el presente, Hermione sonreía con ganas.

—**Es un insulto muy desagradable de oír —dijo Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano—. Es como decir «sangre podrida» o «sangre vulgar». Son idiotas. Además, la mayor parte de los magos de hoy día tienen sangre mezclada. Si no nos hubiéramos casado con muggles, nos habríamos extinguido.**

Arthur y Molly parecían muy, muy orgullosos de Ron en ese momento. El chico debió notarlo, porque se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Hermione parecía muy contenta.

**A Ron le dieron arcadas y volvió a inclinarse sobre la palangana.**

—**Bueno, no te culpo por intentar hacerle un hechizo, Ron —dijo Hagrid con una voz fuerte que ahogaba los golpes de las babosas al caer en la palangana—. Pero quizás haya sido una suerte que tu varita mágica fallara. Si hubieras conseguido hechizarle, Lucius Malfoy se habría presentado en la escuela. Así no tendrás ese problema.**

**Harry quiso decir que el problema no habría sido peor que estar echando babosas por la boca, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el caramelo de café con leche se le había pegado a los dientes y no podía separarlos.**

Muchos se echaron a reír, Hagrid incluido.

—**Harry —dijo Hagrid de repente, como acometido por un pensamiento repentino —, tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo. Me han dicho que has estado repartiendo fotos firmadas. ¿Por qué no me has dado una?**

**Harry sintió tanta rabia que al final logró separar los dientes.**

Eso hizo que las risas aumentaran.

—**No he estado repartiendo fotos —dijo enfadado—. Si Lockhart aún va diciendo eso por ahí…**

**Pero entonces vio que Hagrid se reía.**

—**Sólo bromeaba —explicó, dándole a Harry unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, que lo arrojaron contra la mesa—. Sé que no es verdad. Le dije a Lockhart que no te hacía falta, que sin proponértelo eras más famoso que él.**

— Eres genial, Hagrid — dijo Lee Jordan con una gran sonrisa.

El semigigante le sonrió de vuelta.

—**Apuesto a que no le hizo ninguna gracia —dijo Harry, levantándose y frotándose la barbilla.**

—**Supongo que no —admitió Hagrid, parpadeando—. Luego le dije que no había leído nunca ninguno de sus libros, y se marchó. ¿Un caramelo de café con leche, Ron? —añadió, cuando Ron volvió a incorporarse.**

Muchos se echaron a reír.

— Eso debió bajarle el ego a Lockhart — dijo Susan Bones, contenta. Harry no podía recordar si la chica había sido fan de Lockhart cuando estaban en segundo.

—**No, gracias —dijo Ron con debilidad—. Es mejor no correr riesgos.**

—**Venid a ver lo que he estado cultivando —dijo Hagrid cuando Harry y Hermione apuraron su té.**

**En la pequeña huerta situada detrás de la casa de Hagrid había una docena de las calabazas más grandes que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Más bien parecían grandes rocas.**

Algunos alumnos de primero parecían maravillados. Los mayores ha habían visto calabazas de ese tamaño durante las fiestas de Halloween de años anteriores.

—**Van bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, contento—. Son para la fiesta de Halloween. Deberán haber crecido lo bastante para ese día.**

—**¿Qué les has echado? —preguntó Harry.**

**Hagrid miró hacia atrás para comprobar que estaban solos.**

—**Bueno, les he echado… ya sabes… un poco de ayuda. —Harry vio el paraguas rosa estampado de Hagrid apoyado contra la pared trasera de la cabaña. **

— Ejem, ejem…

**Ya antes, Harry había sospechado que aquel paraguas no era lo que parecía; de hecho, tenía la impresión de que la vieja varita mágica del colegio estaba oculta dentro. **

— Ejem, ejem… — esta vez Umbridge carraspeó más alto, pero el encapuchado siguió leyendo como si nada.

**Según las normas, Hagrid no podía hacer magia, porque lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts en el tercer curso, pero Harry no sabía por qué. **

— EJEM, ¿disculpe?

**Cualquier mención del asunto bastaba para que Hagrid carraspeara sonoramente y sufriera de pronto una misteriosa sordera que le duraba hasta que se cambiaba de tema.**

— Disculpe — Umbridge se puso en pie, lívida de ira. El encapuchado suspiró.

— No me importa en absoluto lo que tenga que decir — dijo, consiguiendo que el comedor al completo se quedara con la boca abierta. A Harry le dieron ganas de aplaudirle. — Ahora, si me disculpa, debo continuar con la lectura.

—**¿Un hechizo fertilizante, tal vez? —preguntó Hermione, entre la desaprobación y el regocijo—. Bueno, has hecho un buen trabajo.**

— ¡Esto es intolerable! Ese… el guardabosques no tiene permitido utilizar la magia. ¡Es ilegal! ¡Señor! — se giró para mirar directamente a Fudge, quien parecía contrariado. — ¡Habría que arrestarlo de inmediato!

— Desde luego, desde luego… — dijo Fudge, nervioso. — Pero ahora no podemos salir de aquí. Cuando acabe la lectura… sí, cuando acabe.

— Cuando acabe la lectura usted lo único que hará es dimitir — dijo el encapuchado en voz bien alta. Tanto estudiantes como profesores e invitados miraban a la figura misteriosa con cautela y, en algunos casos, cierta admiración.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…?

— Me atrevo — replicó el encapuchado. — Y también me atrevo a decir que preferirá dimitir antes que enfrentarse a todos los errores que ha cometido durante estos años. Y los que cometerá en el futuro.

Ante eso, Fudge se quedó mudo y fue incapaz de responder. El encapuchado aprovechó para seguir leyendo.

—**Eso es lo que dijo tu hermana pequeña —observó Hagrid, dirigiéndose a Ron —. **

Ginny pegó un salto que solo los que estaban a su alrededor pudieron notar. Michael Corner le cogió la mano en un gesto cariñoso, pero ella, pálida, tenía los ojos fijos en el libro.

**Ayer la encontré. —Hagrid miró a Harry de soslayo y vio que le temblaba la barbilla—. Dijo que estaba contemplando el campo, pero me da la impresión de que esperaba encontrarse a alguien más en mi casa**

Corner alzó una ceja y a Ron le dieron ganas de bajársela de un puñetazo, a juzgar por el gruñido que soltó.

—**guiñó un ojo a Harry—. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que ella no rechazaría una foto fir…**

—**¡Cállate! —dijo Harry. A Ron le dio la risa y llenó la tierra de babosas. **

Ginny respiró hondo. Harry la comprendía perfectamente. Si tenía que elegir entre leer sobre la cámara y leer sobre su viejo enamoramiento, prefería lo segundo.

—**¡Cuidado! —gritó Hagrid, apartando a Ron de sus queridas calabazas.**

Algunos se echaron a reír.

**Ya casi era la hora de comer, y como Harry sólo había tomado un caramelo de café con leche en todo el día, tenía prisa por regresar al colegio para la comida. Se despidieron de Hagrid y regresaron al castillo, con Ron hipando de vez en cuando, pero vomitando sólo un par de babosas pequeñas.**

— Nunca pensé que estaría aliviado por vomitar babosas pequeñas — murmuró Ron, haciendo reír a Harry y Hermione.

**Apenas habían puesto un pie en el fresco vestíbulo cuando oyeron una voz. **

—**Conque estáis aquí, Potter y Weasley. —La profesora McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos con gesto severo—. Cumpliréis vuestro castigo esta noche.**

—**¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesora? —preguntó Ron, asustado, reprimiendo un eructo.**

— Imagina que hubieras eructado delante de ella — dijo Dean. — Creo que habrías estado castigado hasta sexto.

—**Tú limpiarás la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y nada de magia, Weasley… ¡frotando!**

**Ron tragó saliva. Argus Filch, el conserje, era detestado por todos los estudiantes del colegio.**

Filch, quien seguía en una esquina con su gata, gruñó y fulminó con la mirada a todos los alumnos.

—**Y tú, Potter, ayudarás al profesor Lockhart a responder a las cartas de sus admiradoras —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Oh, no… ¿no puedo ayudar con la plata? —preguntó Harry desesperado. **

Muchos rieron, especialmente los que habían convivido con Lockhart. Después de lo leído, comprendían lo malo que era ese castigo para Harry. Incluso McGonagall parecía un poco arrepentida.

—**Desde luego que no —dijo la profesora McGonagall, arqueando las cejas—. El profesor Lockhart ha solicitado que seas precisamente tú. A las ocho en punto, tanto uno como otro.**

— La tenía tomada contigo — dijo Neville.

— Quizá quería que fueras su discípulo o algo así — sugirió Parvati. Harry hizo una mueca.

Prefería enfrentarse al colacuerno húngaro otra vez antes que ser discípulo de Lockhart.

**Harry y Ron pasaron al Gran Comedor completamente abatidos, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos, con su expresión de «no-haber-infringido-las-normas-del-colegio». Harry no disfrutó tanto como esperaba con su pudín de carne y patatas.**

Algunos miraron mal a Hermione, quien rodó los ojos y los ignoró.

**Tanto Ron como él pensaban que les había tocado la peor parte del castigo.**

—**Filch me tendrá allí toda la noche —dijo Ron apesadumbrado—. ¡Sin magia! Debe de haber más de cien trofeos en esa sala. Y la limpieza muggle no se me da bien.**

—**Te lo cambiaría de buena gana —dijo Harry con voz apagada—. He hecho muchas prácticas con los Dursley. Pero responder a las admiradoras de Lockhart… será una pesadilla.**

— Sigo pensando que me tocó lo peor — dijo Harry. Ron se lo pensó un momento antes de decir:

— Vale, pero solo por lo que pasó durante el castigo.

Como no dijeron nada más, muchos se quedaron con la intriga de saber qué había pasado.

**La tarde del sábado pasó en un santiamén, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, eran las ocho menos cinco. Harry se dirigió al despacho de Lockhart por el pasillo del segundo piso, arrastrando los pies. Llamó a la puerta a regañadientes.**

— Como un niño enfurruñado — rió Hermione. Harry bufó.

— A ti te habría gustado ese castigo, ¿no? Con lo que te agradaba Lockhart…

Hermione le pegó un almohadazo en toda la cara.

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Lockhart le recibió con una sonrisa. **

—**¡Aquí está el pillo! —dijo—. Vamos, Harry, entra.**

— Te hablaba como si fueras un bebé — dijo Ginny con cara de asco. Harry asintió, recordando lo estúpido que se había sentido.

**Dentro había un sinfín de fotografías enmarcadas de Lockhart, que relucían en los muros a la luz de las velas. Algunas estaban incluso firmadas. Tenía otro montón grande en la mesa.**

—**¡Tú puedes poner las direcciones en los sobres! —dijo Lockhart a Harry, como si se tratara de un placer irresistible—. El primero es para la adorable Gladys Gudgeon, gran admiradora mía.**

— ¡Es mi vecina! — dijo un Ravenclaw de tercero. — Le tendré que decir que Lockhart es un inútil.

**Los minutos pasaron tan despacio como si fueran horas. Harry dejó que Lockhart hablara sin hacerle ningún caso, diciendo de cuando en cuando «mmm» o «ya» o «vaya». Algunas veces captaba frases del tipo «La fama es una amiga veleidosa, Harry» o «Serás célebre si te comportas como alguien célebre, que no se te olvide».**

Las caras de asco e incredulidad aumentaban conforme más cosas se leían sobre el ex-profesor.

**Las velas se fueron consumiendo y la agonizante luz desdibujaba las múltiples caras que ponía Lockhart ante Harry. Éste pasaba su dolorida mano sobre lo que le parecía que tenía que ser el milésimo sobre y anotaba en él la dirección de Verónica Smethley.**

Esta vez nadie dijo nada. Se ve que nadie conocía a Verónica Smethley.

**«Debe de ser casi hora de acabar», pensó Harry, derrotado. «Por favor, que falte poco…»**

**Y en aquel momento oyó algo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el chisporroteo de las mortecinas velas ni con la cháchara de Lockhart sobre sus admiradoras.**

Harry se preparó mentalmente para lo que iban a leer. Recordaba ese momento con muchísima claridad, como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior. Era uno de esos momentos que había hecho apariciones durante sus pesadillas.

**Era una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo.**

A Harry le dio un escalofrío. A su lado, a Ginny también le dio uno.

—**Ven…, ven a mí… Deja que te desgarre… Deja que te despedace… Déjame matarte…**

El comedor al completo se quedó en silencio. Harry vio las caras de horror de sus compañeros, muchos de los cuales alternaban entre mirar hacia el libro y mirar a Harry, mudos de la impresión.

**Harry dio un salto, y un manchón grande de color lila apareció sobre el nombre de la calle de Verónica Smethley.**

—**¿Qué? —gritó.**

—**Pues eso —dijo Lockhart—: ¡seis meses enteros encabezando la lista de los más vendidos! ¡Batí todos los récords!**

— Imbécil — murmuró Ron en voz baja. Él también tenía la piel de gallina.

—**¡No! —dijo Harry asustado—. ¡La voz!**

—**¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lockhart, extrañado—. ¿Qué voz? **

— ¿Lockhart no la escuchó? — dijo Dean. La voz le salió una octava más aguda de lo usual.

—**La… la voz que ha dicho… ¿No la ha oído?**

**Lockhart miró a Harry desconcertado.**

—**¿De qué hablas, Harry? ¿No te estarías quedando dormido? ¡Por Dios, mira la hora que es! ¡Llevamos con esto casi cuatro horas! Ni lo imaginaba… El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad?**

— ¡Qué miedo! — dijo Hannah Abbott. Se había agarrado al brazo de Justin y no parecía tener ninguna intención de soltarlo. Por su parte, el chico se había puesto muy, muy pálido.

**Harry no respondió. Aguzaba el oído tratando de captar de nuevo la voz, pero no oyó otra cosa que a Lockhart diciéndole que otra vez que lo castigaran, no tendría tanta suerte como aquélla. Harry salió, aturdido.**

— Normal que estuvieras aturdido — dijo Hermione, quien también estaba muy blanca.

— ¿Qué era esa voz? — preguntó, aterrado, un chico de primero.

— Se explicará eventualmente — respondió Harry, quien no tenía ganas de explicar que había una serpiente enorme paseándose por todo el colegio. Se fijó en Ginny, quien estaba blanca como el papel, pero seguía con la cabeza alta y la mirada fija en el libro. Durante un momento sintió un poco de orgullo por ella.

**Era tan tarde que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente vacía y Harry se fue derecho al dormitorio. Ron no había regresado todavía. Se puso el pijama y se echó en la cama a esperar. Media hora después llegó Ron, con el brazo derecho dolorido y llevando con él un fuerte olor a limpiametales.**

—**Tengo todos los músculos agarrotados —se quejó, echándose en la cama—. Me ha hecho sacarle brillo catorce veces a una copa de quidditch antes de darle el visto bueno. Y vomité otra tanda de babosas sobre el Premio Especial por los Servicios al Colegio. **

— Qué asco — se quejó Parvati.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo de quién había sido ese premio especial.

**Me llevó un siglo quitar las babas. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal con Lockhart?**

**En voz baja, para no despertar a Neville, Dean y Seamus, Harry le contó a Ron con toda exactitud lo que había oído.**

— Podías habernos despertado — dijo Dean. — Habría sido fascinante escuchar esa historia.

— Yo agradezco que no lo hicieras — dijo Neville, nervioso. — No habría podido volver a dormir tranquilo en todo el curso.

—**¿Y Lockhart dijo que no había oído nada? —preguntó Ron. A la luz de la luna, Harry podía verle fruncir el entrecejo—. ¿Piensas que mentía? Pero no lo entiendo… Aunque fuera alguien invisible, tendría que haber abierto la puerta.**

—**Lo sé—dijo Harry, recostándose en la cama y contemplando el dosel—. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.**

— Ni tú ni nadie — bufó Lee Jordan.

— Hasta aquí llega — dijo el encapuchado, marcando la página y dejando el libro en la tarima. Tras hacerle un gesto de despedida al director, caminó de regreso a las puertas del Gran Comedor, todavía con su capa ondeando y con la cara totalmente tapada.

Harry no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco, de forma sutil, tratando de mirar debajo de la capucha. No fue el único que lo hizo. Muchos alumnos se giraban y doblaban la cabeza con disimulo para mirar bajo la capa, pero una tela negra cubría parte del rostro de la persona que había debajo. Frustrado, Harry volvió a sentarse bien.

Y de pronto, un pensamiento se materializó en su cabeza con tanta fuerza como si le hubieran dado con una bludger en toda la frente. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, pensó, mitad emocionado y mitad nervioso.

Había una persona que sabía la identidad real de los encapuchados. Y esa persona estaba en Hogwarts.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a Harry? A ver quién lo adivina XD**

**Como siempre, os recuerdo que subo capítulo todos los domingos. Nos vemos la semana que viene! :3**

**RESPUESTAS REVIEWS:**

**Fox McCloude**: Hola! :D Concuerdo contigo totalmente sobre El Legado Maldito. Tiene algunos detalles que están bien, pero lo demás… es como has dicho, un montón de clichés malos del fanfiction puestos juntos. He leído fics muchísimo mejores que eso. Fics tan, tan buenos, que los tomaría como canon sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Además, odio la idea de que Harry se convirtiera en un padre tan malo. Rowling lo justifica diciendo que, como él creció sin un padre, no sabe ser padre, pero yo creo que Ginny jamás permitiría que Harry se llevara tan mal con sus hijos. Y cambiando de tema (porque sobre el legado maldito podría escribir toda una tesis doctoral), mucha gente piensa que Ron tiene ciertos dotes de vidente, hay hasta artículos sobre ello! Y a mí me gusta mucho la idea jajaja. Especialmente si pensamos que Hermione odia la adivinación y acabó casada con un posible adivino XD Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por comentar! Nos vemos :3

**Magra**: Hola! :3 Sí, definitivamente a Percy le ha venido muy bien leer ese libro, por muchas razones. Primero, para llamar la atención de su familia de forma positiva, y segundo, para demostrarles que sigue siendo uno de ellos y que no se avergüenza de demostrarlo públicamente! Y sobre los encapuchados… ;) voy a darte una pista porque me siento generosa. El que comía… no era a quien te ha recordado *chan chan* jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :D

**Guest**: Holi! Jajaja Percy es más divertido de lo que él mismo piensa, solo necesita soltarse un poco! Y a mí también me gusta mucho la idea de que Ron tenga ciertos dotes de vidente. Le ha pasado muchas veces: hace predicciones sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello XD Y sobre tus teorías sobre encapuchados… no voy a decir nada jajaja. Me encanta ver vuestras teorías (hasta la fecha, nadie ha acertado de lleno, aunque sí que se ha mencionado a algunas personas que están! Estoy contando tanto los comentarios en esta historia como en la primera parte XD) Va, no doy más pistas por hoy, que voy a acabar contándolo todo. Nos vemos! :3 Y muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Zero**: Hola! :D El poema a Corner le va a sentar como una patada en la boca jajaja. Este no es mi libro favorito, pero sí que tiene mi peli favorita! No sé cuántas veces he visto la peli de la cámara secreta XD En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review, nos vemos! :3

**CH-Hyacinth**: Hola! :3 Estoy muy orgullosa de Ginny en este capítulo xD Como bien dices, Michael lo está haciendo todo mal. Me alegro de que te haya gustado ver a Percy leyendo jajaja. El chico está tomando valor poco a poco para enfrentarse al posible rechazo de su familia, acabarás amándolo otra vez cuando recupere su vena Gryffindor… si lo hace XD Mucha suerte en tus exámenes! P.D. 15 veces?! A mí se me traba la lengua antes de llegar a 10 XDD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**Chloe Rambaldi**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D Pfff, el último semestre de universidad puede ser horrible, sobre todo si piensas hacer el TFG en primera convocatoria. TFG – Trabajo de Fin de Grado, no sé cómo lo llamarán en otros países). Piensa que es el último empujón y ya acabas :3 Nos vemos!

**Miriam99**:Hola! Los encapuchados ahora mismo están muuuy ocupados jajaja. En este cap están pasando muchas cosas de fondo que se verán en próximos caps, espero que te haya gustado! Nos vemos, y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Lorena**: Holi! :3 Mi intención es hacerlos todos jajaja. La cosa con Dumbledore es que se están leyendo cosas que hacen que la imagen de santo que tiene se derrumbe, así que mucha gente está decepcionada. A mí me da pena también XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bye! :3

**Klara** **Potter**: Holii :3 Pues me doy por aludida y me muero de la ilusión jajaja. Thank you so much! :3 Me alegro de que te haya gustado la parte con Ginny, nunca he leído un fic que se centre en eso y me encantaría hacerlo, porque tuvo que ser muy difícil para ella. Uuuuy… si te sientes identificada con ella ahora mismo, eso no es bueno! No sé que estará pasando ahora mismo en tu vida, así que solo te puedo decir esto: por encima de todo, valora tu bienestar y tu felicidad. Si crees que la situación con esa persona se puede arreglar, que no te hace sentir mal a propósito y quieres intentar arreglarlo, adelante. Pero si alguien te está haciendo daño a propósito, sácalo de tu vida! Por supuesto, esto solo es un consejo de alguien que no sabe lo que está sucediendo y básicamente se resume en que cuides de tu propia felicidad. Y aquí dejo la respuesta, muchas gracias por tu review! Y espero que todo mejore:3

**Lupin**: Hellooo! Review número 100! De premio te llevas una pista: el nombre del encapuchado que ha leído ha sido mencionado en este capítulo :D Espero que te haya gustado el cap y que los exámenes te estén yendo bien, recuerda dormir y beber mucha agua! Muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos! :3

**BellaBlackEvans**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Ginny y Corner tienen los días contados jajaja. Me hace ilusión que estuvieras pendiente de la actualización el sábado pensando que era domingo :3 Muchas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Y sobre Percy: creo que una de las cosas que siempre lo atormentará es saber que Fred murió sin haber podido reconciliarse bien con él. Se perdió los últimos años de vida de su hermano por ser un idiota. Debe ser algo difícil de llevar. En fin, nos vemos la semana que viene! :3

**Naruhina24**:Hola! Jajaja no te preocupes, el impostor de Fudge es bueno! El que tomó poción multijugos para parecerse a uno de los encapuchados… a saber XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y no, no creo que salgan los padres de Harry, por lo menos no como personajes principales que aparecen leyendo con los demás. Nos vemos! :D


	9. El cumpleaños de muerte

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a este fic :D**

**Para empezar, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios! Son vuestras palabras las que me motivan a seguir publicando capítulos cada semana :3 Gracias infinitas a: Fox McCloude, Lupin, Klara Potter, Magra, Chloe Rambaldi, Cat, Guest, Zero, Draci, Sjvm00, CH-Hyacinth y BellaBlackEvans. Mil gracias! **

**Hoy no va a haber respuestas individuales porque quiero subir ya el capítulo y, si os respondo, pueden pasar horas hasta que pueda hacerlo. ¡Espero que lo entendáis!**

**Ahora sí, a leer, que el capítulo viene interesante!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

_Y de pronto, un pensamiento se materializó en su cabeza con tanta fuerza como si le hubieran dado con una bludger en toda la frente. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, pensó, mitad emocionado y mitad nervioso._

_Había una persona que sabía la identidad real de los encapuchados. Y esa persona estaba en Hogwarts._

El director se levantó y volvió a pedir voluntarios para leer, pero Harry no escuchaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus ojos estaban fijos en la única persona allí presente que podía saber quién estaba bajo la capucha: Alastor Moody.

Si los desconocidos del futuro llevaban puestas esas capas que tapaban sus rostros, era porque podían ser reconocidos si alguien los veía directamente, ¿no? Pero Moody podía ver a través de los objetos. ¡Tenía que haber visto la cara del encapuchado que había estado leyendo!

Pero, ¿cómo podía hablar con él a solas? E incluso si conseguía acercarse a él, ¿le diría Moody quién estaba bajo esa capucha o tendría órdenes de Dumbledore de quedarse callado y evitar sus preguntas?

Tan metido estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore ya había escogido a alguien para leer hasta que vio a Daphne Greengrass subir a la tarima.

— Este capítulo se titula: **El cumpleaños de muerte****— **dijo la chica.

A Harry le dio un escalofrío al recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche. Había sido la primera vez en la que…

Desvió su mirada hacia Ginny, quien estaba blanca como la cera. Michael Corner sostenía su mano con aire confundido. Harry intercambió miradas con Ron y Hermione, cuyos rostros también se habían vuelto sombríos.

**Llegó octubre y un frío húmedo se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo. La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. **

— Como todos los años — bufó la enfermera. — Si tan solo se siguieran las indicaciones de prevención del contagio…

**Su poción Pepperup tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas. Como Ginny Weasley tenía mal aspecto, **

Ginny pegó un pequeño salto, confundiendo más a Corner. Harry, quien ya había estado preocupado por ella, se alegró mucho al ver que Hermione se movía para sentarse justo detrás de Ginny, a la izquierda de Harry, y le tomaba la otra mano.

**Percy le insistió hasta que la probó. El vapor que le salía de debajo del pelo producía la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo.**

Algunos rieron, los que no sabían exactamente por qué Ginny tenía ese mal aspecto. Todos los Weasley estaban mucho más serios de lo normal, pero nadie parecía tan afectado como Percy, cuyo rostro estaba tan blanco como el de Ginny.

**Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos. **

Se oyeron algunas exclamaciones de admiración.

**El entusiasmo de Oliver Wood, sin embargo, no se enfrió, y por este motivo Harry, a última hora de una tormentosa tarde de sábado, cuando faltaban pocos días para Halloween, se encontraba volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor, calado hasta los huesos y salpicado de barro.**

— Yo me habría negado — le dijo Lavender a Parvati, quien asintió con fervor.

**Aunque no hubiera habido ni lluvia ni viento, aquella sesión de entrenamiento tampoco habría sido agradable. Fred y George, que espiaban al equipo de Slytherin, **

Se escucharon quejas y gritos desde la zona donde la mayoría de Slytherins estaban sentados. Algunos parecían indignados; otros, contentos al ver que al fin se leía algo negativo del equipo de Gryffindor.

**habían comprobado por sí mismos la velocidad de las nuevas Nimbus 2.001. Dijeron que lo único que podían describir del juego del equipo de Slytherin era que los jugadores cruzaban el aire como centellas y no se les veía de tan rápido como volaban.**

Eso provocó muchas risas. Malfoy parecía especialmente contento y orgulloso, lo que hizo que a Harry le diera dolor de estómago.

**Harry caminaba por el corredor desierto con los pies mojados, cuando se encontró a alguien que parecía tan preocupado como él. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana, murmurando para sí: «No cumplo con las características… Un centímetro… Si eso…»**

De nuevo, Harry se preguntó dónde estarían los fantasmas. No fue el único en hacerlo, ya que muchos estudiantes giraban sus cabezas para examinar el resto del comedor, buscando alguna de las figuras translúcidas que siempre los rodeaban.

—**Hola, Nick —dijo Harry.**

—**Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Harry podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior.**

—**Parecéis preocupado, joven Potter —dijo Nick, plegando una carta transparente mientras hablaba, y metiéndosela bajo el jubón.**

— ¿Los fantasmas reciben cartas? — preguntó Dennis Creevey, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Encima la carta era transparente! — exclamó una chica de primero. — ¡Era una carta fantasma!

— Los espíritus — dijo la profesora McGonagall — tienen sus propios medios de comunicación ajenos a los de los seres vivos.

— ¿Cómo se hacen las cartas fantasma? — preguntó una chica de segundo a la que Harry le sonaba de haberla visto en los pasillos.

— Son creadas por el SCE — explicó Dumbledore. — También conocido como Servicio de Correo Espiritual. El mundo de los fantasmas puede llegar a ser fascinante.

Muchos alumnos parecían asombrados. Daphne siguió leyendo al ver que nadie más hacía preguntas.

—**Igual que usted —dijo Harry.**

—**¡Bah! —Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante gesto con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia… No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer… aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto «no cumplo con las características». —A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro—. Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.**

La mayoría de alumnos parecían confundidos.

— Espera, ¿le dieron cuarenta y cinco hachazos? — dijo Roger Davies, asombrado. — ¿Qué hizo para que alguien le odiara tanto?

— ¿Y qué hizo el Barón Sanguinario para estar lleno de sangre? — preguntó Susan Bones.

— Las respuestas a esas preguntas son muy personales y, por tanto, solo los fantasmas tienen derecho a responderlas — dijo McGonagall.

Daphne siguió leyendo.

—**Desde luego —dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón.**

—**Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo. Sin embargo… **

— ¿Ridículo? — bufó Lee Jordan. — En todo caso, el que debería estar avergonzado es quién no fue capaz de realizar el corte bien, no Nick.

— **Nick Casi Decapitado abrió la carta y leyó indignado: Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore.**

Muchos parecían aún más asombrados que antes. Harry escuchó a varias personas repetir las palabras "Cabeza Polo" y "Juegos malabares".

**Indignado, Nick Casi Decapitado volvió a guardar la carta.**

—**¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, Harry! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore.**

Esta vez, muchos rieron.

**Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces y dijo después, en un tono más tranquilo:**

—**Bueno, ¿y a vos qué os pasa? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?**

—**No —dijo Harry—. A menos que sepa dónde puedo conseguir siete escobas Nimbus 2.001 gratuitas para nuestro partido contra Sly..**

Algunos Slytherin rieron con sorna.

**El resto de la frase de Harry no se pudo oír porque la ahogó un maullido estridente que llegó de algún lugar cercano a sus tobillos. Bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces. Era la Señora Norris, la gata gris y esquelética que el conserje, Argus Filch, utilizaba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes.**

Filch lo fulminó con la mirada, como si él tuviera la culpa de que el libro criticara a su gata.

—**Será mejor que os vayáis, Harry —dijo Nick apresuradamente—. Filch no está de buen humor. Tiene gripe y unos de tercero, por accidente, pusieron perdido de cerebro de rana el techo de la mazmorra 5; se ha pasado la mañana limpiando, y si os ve manchando el suelo de barro…**

Harry escuchó reír a dichos alumnos de tercero, que ahora estaban en sexto.

— Fue un accidente — dijo uno de ellos, el único que parecía realmente arrepentido.

—**Bien —dijo Harry, alejándose de la mirada acusadora de la Señora Norris. Pero no se dio la prisa necesaria. Argus Filch penetró repentinamente por un tapiz que había a la derecha de Harry, llamado por la misteriosa conexión que parecía tener con su repugnante gata, a buscar como un loco y sin descanso a cualquier infractor de las normas. **

— Tú sí que eres repugnante, Potter — le espetó Filch. — ¡Todos los alumnos lo son! Manchando, ensuciando, llenándolo todo de porquería…

Si bien los profesores no parecieron muy contentos, nadie le dijo nada al conserje.

**Llevaba al cuello una gruesa bufanda de tela escocesa, y su nariz estaba de un color rojo que no era el habitual.**

—**¡Suciedad! —gritó, con la mandíbula temblando y los ojos salidos de las órbitas, al tiempo que señalaba el charco de agua sucia que había goteado de la túnica de quidditch de Harry—. ¡Suciedad y mugre por todas partes! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡Sígueme, Potter!**

— En parte lo entiendo — dijo Hermione por lo bajo. Al ver las miradas escandalizadas de Ron y Harry, añadió: — Estaba enfermo y Harry estaba ensuciando el castillo. Y él tenía que limpiarlo todo sin magia.

Harry comprendió lo que quería decir Hermione, aunque seguía pensando que Filch se había pasado aquel día.

**Así que Harry hizo un gesto de despedida a Nick Casi Decapitado y siguió a Filch escaleras abajo, duplicando el número de huellas de barro.**

— Eso es un poco contraproducente — dijo Ernie Macmillan.

**Harry no había entrado nunca en la conserjería de Filch. Era un lugar que evitaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo, y en la cual persistía un vago olor a pescado frito. **

Los que nunca habían pisado la conserjería escuchaban con atención.

**En las paredes había archivadores de madera. Por las etiquetas, Harry imaginó que contenían detalles de cada uno de los alumnos que Filch había castigado en alguna ocasión. Fred y George Weasley tenían para ellos solos un cajón entero. **

Se escucharon aplausos y Fred y George saludaron como si fueran reyes, consiguiendo que su madre los regañara y los obligara a sentarse.

**Detrás de la mesa de Filch, en la pared, colgaba una colección de cadenas y esposas relucientes. Todos sabían que él siempre pedía a Dumbledore que le dejara colgar del techo por los tobillos a los alumnos.**

Los de primero, que aún no habían tenido el placer de escuchar a Filch hablando sobre sus queridas cadenas, parecieron muy alarmados.

**Filch cogió una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa y empezó a revolver por allí buscando pergamino.**

—**Cuánta porquería —se quejaba, furioso—: mocos secos de lagarto silbador gigante…, cerebros de rana…, intestinos de ratón… Estoy harto… Hay que dar un escarmiento… ¿Dónde está el formulario? Ajá…**

— Es un colegio — se quejó Susan Bones. — Estamos aquí para aprender. Es normal que acabemos ensuciando las clases cuando usamos ingredientes mágicos.

— Podríais limpiar lo que ensuciáis — resopló Filch, furioso. — Pero no, ¡todo el trabajo para mí!

— Para eso te pagan — le espetó Pansy Parkinson. — ¿Acaso no es esa tu función en el colegio?

— Suficiente — intervino McGonagall, mirando a Pansy con severidad. — El señor Filch es parte del equipo de mantenimiento del colegio y, como tal, merece ser tratado con respeto. Que no se os olvide.

Pansy, quien se había ruborizado, soltó un bufido y desvió la mirada hacia el libro, sin atreverse a mirar a la profesora.

**Encontró un pergamino en el cajón de la mesa y lo extendió ante sí, y a continuación mojó en el tintero su larga pluma negra.**

—**Nombre: Harry Potter. Delito: …**

—**¡Sólo fue un poco de barro! —dijo Harry.**

—**Sólo es un poco de barro para ti, muchacho, ¡pero para mí es una hora extra fregando! —gritó Filch. Una gota temblaba en la punta de su protuberante nariz—.Delito: ensuciar el castillo. Castigo propuesto: …**

— ¿Una hora fregando? Eso se hace en un minuto con un hechizo desvanecedor — dijo Terry Boot. — ¿Por qué no usa la magia?

Filch gruñó y no respondió.

**Secándose la nariz, Filch miró con desagrado a Harry, entornando los ojos. El muchacho aguardaba su sentencia conteniendo la respiración.**

— Pobrecito — rió Angelina. — Te quedan muchos castigos por delante, ya te acostumbrarás.

— Eso fue hace años — le recordó Katie. Angelina rodó los ojos.

— Lo sé, lo sé.

**Pero cuando Filch bajó la pluma, se oyó un golpe tremendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite.**

—**¡PEEVES! —bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un acceso de ira—. ¡Esta vez te voy a pillar, esta vez te pillo!**

**Y, olvidándose de Harry, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la Señora Norris galopando a su lado.**

— Demos gracias a Peeves — dijo Dean. — Por una vez hizo algo útil.

**Peeves era el poltergeist del colegio, burlón y volador, que sólo vivía para causar problemas y embrollos. A Harry, Peeves no le gustaba en absoluto, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido. Era de esperar que lo que Peeves hubiera hecho (y, a juzgar por el ruido, esta vez debía de haberse cargado algo realmente grande) sería suficiente para que Filch se olvidase de Harry.**

Filch miró mal a Harry, sabiendo tanto cómo él que, efectivamente, se había olvidado de que debía castigarlo.

**Pensando que tendría que aguardar a que Filch regresara, Harry se sentó en una silla apolillada que había junto a la mesa. Aparte del formulario a medio rellenar, sólo había otra cosa en la mesa: un sobre grande, rojo y brillante con unas palabras escritas con tinta plateada. Tras echar a la puerta una fugaz mirada para comprobar que Filch no volvía en aquel momento, Harry cogió el sobre y leyó:**

— ¡No! — gritó Filch. Daphne Greengrass paró en seco de leer. — No quiero que se lea mi correspondencia privada delante de todo el colegio. ¡Pasa de página!

Ante eso, muchas voces se alzaron en protesta. Harry se encontraba dividido y tenía la mirada puesta en Dumbledore. ¿Qué haría el director? ¿Haría caso a la petición de Filch de saltarse esa parte de la lectura? Todas las veces que Harry había pedido que no leyeran algo, el director le había dicho que era necesario y que no tenía otra opción. ¿Haría una excepción por Filch, cuando no había sido capaz de hacerla por Harry, a pesar de haber leído cosas extremadamente personales sobre su vida?

Harry podía ver que el director se lo estaba planteando y, con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía la ira crecer en su interior. Si Dumbledore hacía caso a Filch… si accedía a no leer los detalles personales sobre su vida cuando no había tenido la misma compasión por Harry… ¿acaso podría perdonarlo? ¿Acaso podría justificar su decisión?

— Me temo — empezó a decir el director, consiguiendo que todos se callaran inmediatamente. — Que la correspondencia personal sobre Argus es irrelevante para comprender el resto del libro. Por tanto…

Pero Harry no quiso escuchar nada más. Se puso en pie, consciente de que todo el comedor se había girado para mirarlo pero sin que le importara lo más mínimo. Se dirigió a la puerta, ignorando a Hermione y a otros compañeros que lo llamaban para que se sentara de nuevo, y salió del comedor.

Una vez fuera, echó a correr por el primer pasillo que vio, queriendo alejarse lo máximo posible de allí antes de que nadie pudiera salir y seguirlo. Estaba furioso pero, sobre todo, y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, estaba dolido.

¿Por qué tenían que leer cada detalle embarazoso sobre su vida, cada momento, cada lágrima, cada vez que algo salía mal o que los Dursley lo trataban como si fuera una basura? Había accedido a leer todo eso porque, en teoría, era necesario. Incluso los encapuchados del futuro se lo habían dicho. "Harry, si no se lee esta parte, la gente no comprenderá esto otro". ¡Y una mierda! Habían leído la primera vez que había visto las caras de sus padres. Habían leído todas las veces que había ido a buscar el Espejo de Oesed, deseando poder pasar a través de él para estar con su familia. Habían leído cómo lo trataban los Dursley, cómo lo habían encerrado en su habitación y puesto barrotes en las ventanas para que no escapara. Habían leído sus sentimientos al ser ignorado por todos en el colegio, todos sus peores momentos de primer año, tanta información personal sobre su vida que no quería ni pensar en ello.

Y ahora, alguien decía que no quería que se leyera una página en la que había información personal sobre él y Dumbledore accedía. Así, sin más. ¿Dónde estaban los encapuchados? ¿Dónde estaban todos los que habían dicho que era necesario leer cada palabra de los libros?

Tenía ganas de gritar, pero se conformó con pegarle una patada a una armadura. Cojeando, caminó por los pasillos, sin saber a dónde ir.

Y entonces se le ocurrió a dónde ir. Solo había un lugar en Hogwarts en el que nadie podría encontrarlo si él no quería que lo hicieran. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, directo hacia el séptimo piso y esperando no encontrarse a ninguno de los encapuchados por el camino, porque si lo hacía, seguramente les pegaría una patada y seguiría corriendo hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Sin embargo, al llegar al pasillo del séptimo piso, vio que ya había alguien en la puerta de la sala. Uno de los encapuchados estaba allí de pie, esperándolo.

— ¿Sabes? De todas las cosas que pensé que podrían hacerte estallar, no creí que Filch sería una de ellas — dijo el desconocido con tranquilidad. Harry bufó.

— Déjame pasar.

— No.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. No estaba de humor para juegos.

— Mira, si no me dejas pasar…

— ¿Qué harás? — preguntó el desconocido. A Harry le pareció que se divertía. — ¿Tendrás una rabieta? Venga ya, Harry.

— No me llames Harry — dijo él, tan enfadado que le temblaban las manos. — No te conozco. No sé quién eres, así que llámame Potter, no Harry.

— No te he llamado Potter en mi vida — dijo esa persona. Su voz, que estaba hechizada, sonaba más suave. — Y no creo que lo haga nunca.

— Pues entonces no me hables — le espetó Harry. — Estoy harto. Venís aquí, me obligáis a leer cosas personales delante de todo el mundo, ¿pero a Filch se lo perdonáis? ¿Su privacidad la respetáis, pero la mía no? ¡No es justo!

— No, no lo es — dijo esa persona. — Tienes toda la razón.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo. No necesitaba que le dieran la razón como si fuera un crío. Lo que quería era que terminara la lectura. Quería que todo el mundo volviera a sus salas comunes, que los encapuchados le dieran los libros a él, que Dumbledore lo mirara, y que después la Orden del Fénix leyera los libros y todos juntos se encargaran de acabar con Voldemort para que él pudiera vivir su vida en paz. Pero no, los malditos encapuchados habían preferido leer delante de todos, ¡y él lo había consentido!

¿Qué pasaría cuando todo acabara? Le daba vértigo pensar en toda la información personal que el resto del colegio sabía sobre él.

— Y si tengo toda la razón, ¿por qué seguimos leyendo? ¿Por qué tenemos que leer toda mi vida? — le espetó Harry. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducado, pero le daba igual. — ¡Es mi vida! ¡Nadie tiene derecho a saber las cosas que estamos leyendo!

— Pero es lo que hay.

Con la boca abierta, Harry se quedó mirando al desconocido. Había esperado que se disculpara, que le dijera veinte veces lo mucho que lo sentía y después lo obligara a volver al comedor, donde nada habría cambiado. Pero no se esperaba esa respuesta.

— ¿Es lo que hay? No puedes estar hablando en serio. Vosotros tenéis el poder, ¡podéis parar la lectura y llevaros los libros cuando queráis!

— No es tan fácil — explicó el desconocido. A Harry le pareció que empezaba a perder la paciencia. — No solo queremos que Voldemort sea derrotado, Harry. También queremos que Sirius sea exculpado y pueda vivir libremente, que Peter Pettigrew pague por lo que hizo, que Umbridge y Fudge comprendan lo que han estado haciendo y, sobre todo, queremos que esto no se repita.

— Ya, lo que dijisteis la otra vez. Que hay que leerlo todo para que la gente aprenda de esto y no se repitan otras guerras — gruñó Harry. — Si creéis que eso va a funcionar, sois demasiado inocentes. ¿Habéis visto las reacciones de los Slytherin? A nadie le importa cuando Malfoy hace comentarios en contra de los hijos de muggles, o cuando se mencionan las artes oscuras.

— Quizá ahora mismo no les importe tanto — dijo el desconocido. — Pero lo hará, cuando se lean los libros que hablan del futuro.

— Lo dudo — bufó Harry.

Sin embargo, en vez de enfadarse, el encapuchado lo tomó suavemente por los hombros.

— Harry — dijo seriamente. — Hemos tomado las decisiones que hemos tomado siendo conscientes de lo difícil que sería esto para ti. Y no solo para ti. Mucha gente va a sufrir leyendo, especialmente una vez que la guerra haya comenzado. Algunos ya están sufriendo.

Harry pensó en Ginny, quien estaba a punto de leer cosas extremadamente difíciles y personales.

— Pero lo hicimos así — siguió el encapuchado — porque no nos quedaba otro remedio. Este era el método más eficiente y rápido que podíamos pensar.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Harry, casi por impulso. No tenía esperanzas de que se lo dijera, pero estaba sumamente incómodo hablando con alguien que lo sabía todo sobre él cuando él no sabía ni su nombre.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Acaso se lo iba a decir?

— Sí.

El encapuchado dio un paso al frente, todavía con sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry, cuyo corazón latía a mil por hora. El encapuchado acercó su cara aún más a la de Harry, quien no podía ver a través de la tela que la cubría, y puso una mano sobre su cabeza mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la frente. La tela cayó, pero la mano del encapuchado presionaba ligeramente a Harry contra su hombro e impedía que levantara la mirada.

— Soy la persona que más te quiere en el mundo — susurró el desconocido. Harry casi saltó al escuchar por primera vez la voz real del encapuchado, que claramente era una mujer.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse y levantar la cabeza lo suficiente como para verle la cara, la encapuchada volvió a cubrirse la cara con la tela.

— Vuelve al comedor, Harry — dijo. Su voz, hechizada de nuevo, sonaba suave. — Se han saltado la parte sobre Filch y están a punto de leer el cumpleaños de muerte. Deberías estar allí.

— Vale — dijo él, aturdido. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, totalmente anonadado y sin saber muy bien a dónde iba, pero sintiéndose más tranquilo que antes.

Regresó al comedor, donde, al abrir la puerta, cientos de miradas se posaron sobre él. Sin saber muy bien cómo se sentía, caminando como si fuera sobre una nube, volvió a su asiento junto a sus amigos.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Hermione inmediatamente. — Has estado un buen rato fuera.

— No nos han dejado salir a buscarte — dijo Ron. — ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, todo bien — respondió Harry. — Luego os cuento. ¿Me he perdido algo?

— No hemos leído lo de Filch, pero sí cómo Nick convenció a Peeves de que rompiera un armario evanescente sobre la conserjería para que te libraras del castigo — explicó Hermione. Parecía nerviosa. — ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Harry no sabía qué cara debía tener, pero asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia Daphne, quien siguió leyendo.

—**Pero hay algo que podríais hacer por mí —dijo Nick emocionado—. Harry, ¿sería mucho pedir…? No, no vais a querer… **

—**¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi muerte —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, irguiéndose y poniendo aspecto de importancia.**

—**¡Ah! —exclamó Harry, no muy seguro de si tenía que alegrarse o entristecerse— . ¡Bueno!**

Algunos rieron, los que no estaban preocupados por si Harry volvía a salir del comedor en un arrebato de ira. Harry había notado que tanto Sirius como la señora Weasley lo miraban con preocupación, pero ignoró a ambos tanto como pudo.

— Dumbledore no parece muy contento — murmuró Harry. Ron asintió.

— No veas la cara que ha puesto cuando has salido. Que por cierto, ¿a dónde has ido?

— Quería ir al séptimo piso — susurró, mirando fijamente a Ron para que entendiera a qué se refería exactamente. — Pero me encontré a una de ellos.

— ¿Una?

— Era una mujer. No sé quién era, pero he escuchado su voz…

— ¿No te sonaba de nada? — se metió Hermione. Parecía muy emocionada.

— No lo sé. Solo dijo unas palabras. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

— No sé, se me hacía conocida — declaró Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo por examinar cada detalle de su conversación con la encapuchada. — Pero no estoy seguro.

El trío intercambió miradas pensativas antes de decidir seguir escuchando la lectura.

—**Voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias. Vendrán amigos míos de todas partes del país. Para mí sería un gran honor que vos pudierais asistir. Naturalmente, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger también están invitados. Pero me imagino que preferiréis ir a la fiesta del colegio. —Miró a Harry con inquietud.**

—**No —dijo Harry enseguida—, iré…**

— Qué amable — dijo Luna.

— Qué tonto — dijo Lavender al mismo tiempo. — ¡Halloween es genial! Y te lo vas a perder.

— A lo mejor la fiesta de fantasmas es mejor que la del colegio — sugirió Neville. — Quiero decir, son fantasmas…

— Y por tanto no comen nada — interrumpió Angelina. — Así que van a pasar un hambre voraz.

—**¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Harry Potter en mi cumpleaños de muerte! Y.. — dudó, emocionado—. ¿Tal vez podríais mencionarle a sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que os resulto?**

—**Por supuesto —contestó Harry.**

**Nick Casi Decapitado le dirigió una sonrisa.**

— ¿Espantoso? ¿Nick? Si es muy simpático — rió Alicia Spinnet. — Nadie se va a creer que da miedo a los alumnos.

—**¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —dijo Hermione entusiasmada, cuando Harry se hubo cambiado de ropa y reunido con ella y Ron en la sala común—. Estoy segura de que hay muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta. ¡Será fascinante!**

— Fascinante fue — admitió Ron. — Pero no para bien.

Los que lo habían escuchado lo miraron, extrañados.

—**¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muerto? —dijo Ron, que iba por la mitad de su deberes de Pociones y estaba de mal humor—. Me suena a aburrimiento mortal.**

— Qué gran verdad — Ron se dio la razón a sí mismo. Hermione rodó los ojos, divertida.

**La lluvia seguía azotando las ventanas, que se veían oscuras, aunque dentro todo parecía brillante y alegre. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba las mullidas butacas en que los estudiantes se sentaban a leer, a hablar, a hacer los deberes o, en el caso de Fred y George Weasley, a intentar averiguar qué es lo que sucede si se le da de comer a una salamandra una bengala del doctor Filibuster. **

— ¡Fred! ¡George! — exclamó su madre. — ¿Es que no tenéis compasión?

— A la salamandra le gustó, mamá — se defendió Fred. — Les gusta el fuego.

**Fred había «rescatado» aquel lagarto de color naranja, espíritu del fuego, de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora ardía lentamente sobre una mesa, rodeado de un corro de curiosos.**

— Debió de pasarlo bien — rió Hagrid. Al ver que Hagrid no estaba escandalizado, Molly se tranquilizó.

**Harry estaba a punto de comentar a Ron y Hermione el caso de Filch y el curso… **

Algunos se inclinaron ligeramente sobre sus asientos. Daphne se saltó esa palabra y siguió leyendo, haciendo que muchos se sintieran decepcionados.

**cuando de pronto la salamandra pasó por el aire zumbando, arrojando chispas y produciendo estallidos mientras daba vueltas por la sala. La imagen de Percy riñendo a Fred y George hasta enronquecer, **

Muchos rieron.

**la espectacular exhibición de chispas de color naranja que salían de la boca de la salamandra, y su caída en el fuego, con acompañamiento de explosiones, hicieron que Harry olvidara por completo a Filch y el curso...**

De nuevo, Daphne se saltó esa palabra.

— ¿Qué curso? — preguntó en voz alta Millicent Bulstrode. — Tenemos derecho a saberlo.

— No, no lo tenéis — le espetó Filch. — Así que calla la boca.

— Suficiente — intervino Snape de mala gana. — Siga leyendo, señorita Greengrass.

**Cuando llegó Halloween, Harry ya estaba arrepentido de haberse comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. El resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre; las enormes calabazas de Hagrid habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro, y corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo.**

Los de primero parecieron indignados.

— Este año no ha habido esqueletos bailarines — se quejó uno de ellos.

—**Lo prometido es deuda —recordó Hermione a Harry en tono autoritario—. Y tú le prometiste ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.**

**Así que a las siete en punto, Harry, Ron y Hermione atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.**

— Teníamos que habernos quedado allí — se lamentó Ron. Aunque Harry y Hermione no dijeron nada, ambos estaban de acuerdo con él.

**También estaba iluminado con hileras de velas el pasadizo que conducía a la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado, aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos. La temperatura descendía a cada paso que daban. Al tiempo que se ajustaba la túnica, Harry oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.**

—**¿A esto le llaman música? —se quejó Ron. **

Los alumnos que habían estado más emocionados al oír sobre el cumpleaños de muerte parecieron muy desilusionados.

**Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a Nick Casi Decapitado ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.**

—**Queridos amigos —dijo con profunda tristeza—, bienvenidos, bienvenidos… Os agradezco que hayáis venido…**

— No lo entiendo — dijo Seamus. — ¿Es una fiesta o un velatorio?

— Ambas cosas — le respondió Dean.

**Hizo una floritura con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior.**

**Lo que vieron les pareció increíble. La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. La mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche. Al respirar les salía humo de la boca; aquello era como estar en un frigorífico.**

— Bueno — dijo Luna. — Al menos era Halloween. Imaginad hacer esa fiesta en navidad.

Harry se imaginó a Nick con un sombrero de Papá Noel invitando tristemente a la gente a bailar un vals y le dio un escalofrío.

—**¿Damos una vuelta? —propuso Harry, con la intención de calentarse los pies. **

—**Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie —advirtió Ron, algo nervioso, mientras empezaban a bordear la sala de baile. Pasaron por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del Fraile Gordo, un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente. **

Los Hufflepuff se alegraron al escuchar hablar sobre su fantasma, quien era el más querido del colegio.

**Harry no se sorprendió de que los demás fantasmas evitaran al Barón Sanguinario, un fantasma de Slytherin, adusto, de mirada impertinente y que exhibía manchas de sangre plateadas.**

— ¿Son plateadas porque él es un fantasma o porque la sangre ya era plateada? — preguntó una chica de segundo de Hufflepuff. — ¿Y si mató a un unicornio?

— Si lo hubiera hecho no habría muerto — le respondió Terry Boot.

—**Oh, no —dijo Hermione, parándose de repente—. Volvamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle la Llorona.**

—**¿Con quién? —le preguntó Harry, retrocediendo rápidamente.**

Lo mismo se preguntaban muchos. A Harry se le hacía extraño darse cuenta de que tantos alumnos ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de Myrtle.

—**Ronda siempre los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso —dijo Hermione. **

—**¿Los lavabos?**

—**Sí. No los hemos podido utilizar en todo el curso porque siempre le dan tales llantinas que lo deja todo inundado. De todas maneras, nunca entro en ellos si puedo evitarlo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar.**

Algunos hicieron muecas de desagrado.

—**¡Mira, comida! —dijo Ron.**

**Al otro lado de la mazmorra había una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo negro. Se acercaron con entusiasmo, pero ante la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, horrorizados. El olor era muy desagradable. En unas preciosas fuentes de plata había unos pescados grandes y podridos; los pasteles, completamente quemados, se amontonaban en las bandejas; había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que parecían de alquitrán y que componían las palabras: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492.**

Los alumnos escuchaban con horror la descripción de la comida. Daphne parecía asqueada mientras leía.

— ¿Por qué estaba todo echado a perder? — preguntó un chico de tercero con un hilo de voz. Parecía algo mareado.

— Para que los olores y sabores sean más fuerte — contestó la profesora Sprout. El chico se puso verde.

**Harry contempló, asombrado, que un fantasma corpulento se acercaba y, avanzando en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de la comida, atravesaba la mesa con la boca abierta para ensartar por ella un salmón hediondo.**

—**¿Le encuentras el sabor de esa manera? —le preguntó Harry. **

—**Casi —contestó con tristeza el fantasma, y se alejó sin rumbo.**

— No lo entiendo — dijo Demelza Robins. — ¿Los fantasmas pueden comer? ¿Cómo pudo ensartar el salmón en su boca si no es sólida?

— Quizá eran pescados fantasmas — sugirió una chica de primero. Algunos se rieron.

— Los asuntos del más allá son un misterio — gruñó Moody, haciendo saltar a más de uno. A Harry le resultaba divertido que pasara lo mismo cada vez que el auror abría la boca.

Y entonces volvió a recordar lo que había pensado antes de comenzar a leer el capítulo, antes de perder los nervios, salir del comedor y encontrarse con una encapuchada que lo había dejado totalmente aturdido. ¡Moody debía saber quién era ella! Y quiénes eran todos los demás. Le preguntaría al acabar la lectura, sin ninguna duda.

—**Supongo que lo habrán dejado pudrirse para que tenga más sabor —dijo Hermione con aire de entendida, tapándose la nariz e inclinándose para ver más de cerca el pastel de vísceras podrido.**

—**Vámonos, me dan náuseas —dijo Ron.**

— Normal — dijo Ginny con cara de asco.

**Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando un hombrecito surgió de repente de debajo de la mesa y se detuvo frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire.**

—**Hola, Peeves —dijo Harry, con precaución.**

— Esto no va a ser agradable — murmuró Neville. Harry asintió, recordando lo que había pasado después.

**A diferencia de los fantasmas que había alrededor, Peeves el poltergeist no era ni gris ni transparente. Llevaba sombrero de fiesta de color naranja brillante, pajarita giratoria y exhibía una gran sonrisa en su cara ancha y malvada.**

—**¿Picáis? —invitó amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuenco de cacahuetes recubiertos de moho.**

Se oyeron algunas risas aisladas.

—**No, gracias —dijo Hermione.**

—**Os he oído hablar de la pobre Myrtle —dijo Peeves, moviendo los ojos—. No has sido muy amable con la pobre Myrtle. —Tomó aliento y gritó—: ¡EH! ¡MYRTLE!**

—**No, Peeves, no le digas lo que he dicho, le afectará mucho —susurró Hermione, desesperada—. No quise decir eso, no me importa que ella… Eh, hola, Myrtle.**

Todos podían entender lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

— Debeguían echag a Peeves del colegio — dijo Fleur Delacour, quien claramente había tenido algún encontronazo con el poltergeist durante su estancia en el colegio. Algunos asintieron, aunque Harry no sabía si lo hacían porque estaban de acuerdo con ella o porque su belleza de veela los había dejado encandilados.

**Hasta ellos se había deslizado el fantasma de una chica rechoncha. Tenía la cara más triste que Harry hubiera visto nunca, medio oculta por un pelo lacio y basto y unas gruesas gafas de concha.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó enfurruñada.**

—**¿Cómo estás, Myrtle? —dijo Hermione, fingiendo un tono animado—. Me alegro de verte fuera de los lavabos.**

— Qué falsa — dijo Marietta Edgecombe. Claramente, había tratado de decirlo en voz baja para que Hermione no lo escuchara, pero el comedor estaba tan silencioso que el susurro llegó perfectamente a oídos de los Gryffindor. Ambas chicas cruzaron miradas desafiantes y Ron bufó.

— Mira quién fue a hablar, la que no se atreve a decir las cosas en voz alta — dijo, mirando fijamente a Marietta, quien se ruborizó.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Daphne siguió leyendo con aspecto de estar aburrida.

**Myrtle sollozó.**

—**Ahora mismo la señorita Granger estaba hablando de ti —dijo Peeves a Myrtle al oído, maliciosamente.**

—**Sólo comentábamos…, comentábamos… lo guapa que estás esta noche —dijo Hermione, mirando a Peeves.**

**Myrtle dirigió a Hermione una mirada recelosa.**

—**Te estás burlando de mí —dijo, y unas lágrimas plateadas asomaron inmediatamente a sus ojos pequeños, detrás de las gafas.**

— ¿Los fantasmas pueden llorar? — preguntó, asombrado, Colin. —¿Les salen lágrimas de verdad?

— Así es — respondió Sirius. Harry notó que nadie saltó al escuchar su voz. — Pero no mojan. Son como burbujas de luz, o algo así.

Colin parecía fascinado.

—**No, lo digo en serio… ¿Verdad que estaba comentando lo guapa que está Myrtle esta noche? —dijo Hermione, dándoles fuertemente a Harry y Ron con los codos en las costillas.**

—**Sí, sí. **

—**Claro.**

— Tendrías que haber inventado una mentira más creíble — le dijo Fred a Hermione, quien rodó los ojos.

—**No me mintáis —dijo Myrtle entre sollozos, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, mientras Peeves, que estaba encima de su hombro, se reía entre dientes—. ¿Creéis que no sé cómo me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste!**

—**Se te ha olvidado «la granos» —dijo Peeves al oído.**

**Myrtle la Llorona estalló en sollozos angustiados y salió de la mazmorra corriendo. Peeves corrió detrás de ella, tirándole cacahuetes mohosos y gritándole: «¡La granos! ¡La granos!»**

—**¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con tristeza.**

Lo mismo decían muchas personas en el comedor. Si bien algunos parecían divertirse (Malfoy tenía una gran sonrisa), otros parecían estar sufriendo al escuchar todo lo que se decía de la pobre Myrtle.

**Nick Casi Decapitado iba hacia ellos entre la multitud. **

—**¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?**

—**¡Sí! —mintieron.**

— Sois demasiado educados — dijo Sirius. — Yo le habría dicho que no y me habría ido al comedor a cenar.

— Ojalá hubiéramos hecho eso — dijo Harry. No tenía ningunas ganas de leer lo que iba a pasar tras la fiesta.

Miró de reojo a Ginny y le sorprendió verla más tranquila que antes. La más joven de los Weasley miraba a Daphne y escuchaba la lectura con calma, su piel de nuevo un tono normal en vez del blanco papel que había tenido desde que el capítulo había comenzado.

—**Ha venido bastante gente —dijo con orgullo Nick Casi Decapitado—. Mi Desconsolada Viuda ha venido de Kent. Bueno, ya es casi la hora de mi discurso, así que voy a avisar a la orquesta.**

— ¿Por qué su viuda no vive en el castillo? — preguntó un chico de tercero. — ¿No deberían estar juntos?

— En vida, dejaron huella en lugares diferentes — explicó el profesor Dumbledore. — Pueden visitarse, pero vivir en el mismo lugar de forma permanente es muy difícil.

**La orquesta, sin embargo, dejó de tocar en aquel mismo instante. Se había oído un cuerno de caza y todos los que estaban en la mazmorra quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa.**

—**Ya estamos —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con cierta amargura.**

**A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetraron una docena de caballos fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza. Los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza; Harry también empezó a aplaudir, pero se detuvo al ver la cara fúnebre de Nick.**

— Eso fue muy amable por tu parte — dijo Ron. — Yo seguí aplaudiendo.

**Los caballos galoparon hasta el centro de la sala de baile y se detuvieron encabritándose; un fantasma grande que iba delante, y que llevaba bajo el brazo su cabeza barbada y soplaba el cuerno, descabalgó de un brinco, levantó la cabeza en el aire para poder mirar por encima de la multitud, con lo que todos se rieron, y se acercó con paso decidido a Nick Casi Decapitado, ajustándose la cabeza en el cuello.**

Muchos escuchaban con la boca abierta.

—**¡Nick! —dijo con voz ronca—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza? **

**Rompió en una sonora carcajada y dio a Nick Casi Decapitado unas palmadas en el hombro.**

—**Bienvenido, Patrick —dijo Nick con frialdad.**

—**¡Vivos! —dijo sir Patrick, al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Dio un salto tremendo pero fingido de sorpresa y la cabeza volvió a caérsele.**

**La gente se rió otra vez.**

— No le veo la gracia — dijo Parvati, confundida.

— Quizá es de esas cosas que hay que ver para entender — sugirió Lavender, quien tampoco parecía divertirse con la escena.

—**Muy divertido —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con voz apagada.**

—**¡No os preocupéis por Nick! —gritó desde el suelo la cabeza de sir Patrick—. ¡Aunque se enfade, no le dejaremos entrar en el club! Pero quiero decir…, mirad el amigo…**

—**Creo —dijo Harry a toda prisa, en respuesta a una mirada elocuente de Nick— que Nick es terrorífico y esto…, mmm…**

— Tienes que aprender a actuar, Harry — dijo Sirius, quien obviamente sí que se estaba divirtiendo. Harry rodó los ojos.

—**¡Ja! —gritó la cabeza de sir Patrick—, apuesto a que Nick te pidió que dijeras eso.**

— Era obvio — dijo Lupin. Ante la mirada indignada y traicionada de Harry, se echó a reír. — Lo siento, Harry. No fue una actuación muy convincente.

—**¡Si me conceden su atención, ha llegado el momento de mi discurso! —dijo en voz alta Nick Casi Decapitado, caminando hacia el estrado con paso decidido y colocándose bajo un foco de luz de un azul glacial.**

**»Mis difuntos y afligidos señores y señoras, es para mí una gran tristeza…**

— Qué discurso tan raro — dijo Hannah Abbott.

**Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Sir Patrick y el resto del Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza acababan de comenzar un juego de Cabeza Hockey y la gente se agolpaba para mirar. Nick Casi Decapitado trató en vano de recuperar la atención, pero desistió cuando la cabeza de sir Patrick le pasó al lado entre vítores.**

— Qué pena, con lo simpático que es — se lamentó Katie Bell.

— El tal Sir Patrick es un maleducado — se quejó Angelina. Muchos asintieron.

**Harry sentía mucho frío, y no digamos hambre.**

—**No aguanto más —dijo Ron, con los dientes castañeteando, cuando la orquesta volvió a tocar y los fantasmas volvieron al baile.**

—**Vámonos —dijo Harry.**

— Al fin, esa fiesta era un desastre — suspiró Corner, sin darse cuenta de que Ginny se había tensado a su lado.

Hermione, rápida como el rayo, volvió a coger la mano libre de Ginny entre las suyas, algo que la chica le agradeció con una sonrisa.

**Fueron hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza a todo el que los miraba, y un minuto más tarde subían a toda prisa por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras.**

— **Quizás aún quede pudín —dijo Ron con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.**

**Y entonces Harry lo oyó.**

—… **Desgarrar… Despedazar… Matar…**

El comedor al completo se quedó en silencio. Muchos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos y aterrados.

**Fue la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído en el despacho de Lockhart.**

Se oyeron gemidos de terror. Harry, que tenía la piel de gallina, tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en Ginny. La chica se había vuelto a quedar sin color en la piel, pero miraba el libro con expresión decidida. A su lado, Corner parecía estar más atento a las palabras de Daphne que a las reacciones de su novia, algo que a Harry no le agradó nada.

**Trastabilló al detenerse, y tuvo que sujetarse al muro de piedra. **

— Normal — dijo Lavender con un hilo de voz. Parecía aterrada.

**Escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo, al tiempo que miraba con los ojos entornados a ambos lados del pasadizo pobremente iluminado.**

—**Harry, ¿qué…?**

—**Es de nuevo esa voz… Callad un momento…**

—… **deseado… durante tanto tiempo…**

—**¡Escuchad! —dijo Harry, y Ron y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole.**

—… **matar… Es la hora de matar…**

Ginny seguía teniendo la misma expresión decidida, aunque apretaba tan fuerte la mano de Hermione que Harry estaba seguro de que dejaría marcas en su piel.

El resto del comedor escuchaba horrorizado. Todos los Weasley estaban pálidos y nerviosos, pero nadie los miraba porque estaban más atentos a las palabras del libro. Daphne parecía sumamente incómoda.

**La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba… hacia arriba. Al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía irse hacia arriba? ¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra?**

— ¿Cómo puede ser un fantasma? Estaban todos en la fiesta — dijo una chica de tercero, aterrada.

—**¡Por aquí! —gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran Comedor. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso. Ron y Hermione lo seguían.**

— Estáis locos — dijo Fred. Estaba muy blanco. — ¿Oís una voz que promete matar a alguien y la seguís?

— Luego decís que nosotros nos jugamos la vida con nuestras bromas, lo vuestro es más grave — declaro George, quien los miraba como si nunca los hubiera visto. Harry podía ver la admiración y el miedo en sus ojos.

— Eso díselo a Harry — bufó Ron. — Nosotros no oíamos nada.

—**Harry, ¿qué estamos…? **

—**¡Chssst!**

**Harry aguzó el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, oyó de nuevo la voz:… huelo sangre… ¡HUELO SANGRE!**

Algunos saltaron. Ginny soltó un suspiro tembloroso que hizo que Michael la mirara y le susurrara algo por lo bajo. Ella asintió y siguió con la mirada fija en el libro.

**El corazón le dio un vuelco.**

—**¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de Ron y Hermione, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos.**

— Teníais que haber buscado a un profesor — interrumpió la profesora McGonagall. Estaba blanca como la cera.

Harry bajó la mirada, consciente de que esa habría sido la opción más lógica.

**Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, y Ron y Hermione lo seguían jadeando. No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.**

—**Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara. ****—****Yo no oí nada…**

**Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor. **

—**¡Mirad!**

En el comedor, todos escuchaban con el corazón en un puño. Los que recordaban aquella noche sabían lo que había sucedido. Filch se había sentado contra la pared, con la señora Norris entre sus brazos, y parecía no querer cruzar miradas con nadie.

**Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.**

**LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.**

**TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.**

A Ginny le dio un escalofrío y cerró los ojos. Tanto Hermione como Michael Corner le cogieron la mano con más fuerza. Harry se inclinó para ponerle una mano en el hombro. Ella se giró y le sonrió como diciendo "No pasa nada, estoy bien", pero Harry podía ver que no era así.

—**¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.**

**Al acercarse más, Harry casi resbala por un gran charco de agua que había en el suelo. **

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

**Ron y Hermione lo sostuvieron, y juntos se acercaron despacio a la inscripción, con los ojos fijos en la sombra negra que se veía debajo. Los tres comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás.**

— ¿Qué era? — preguntó en un susurro un alumno de primero. Harry estaba convencido de que más de uno iba a tener pesadillas esa noche.

**La Señora Norris, la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.**

Los que no habían estado allí escuchaban con la boca abierta en muecas de horror y espanto. Se escuchó un gran sollozo proveniente del sitio donde Filch se había sentado.

**Durante unos segundos, no se movieron. Luego dijo Ron: **

—**Vámonos de aquí.**

—**No deberíamos intentar… —comenzó a decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras. **

—**Hacedme caso —dijo Ron—; mejor que no nos encuentren aquí.**

— Cuánta razón tenías — murmuró Harry.

**Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.**

— Tenéis muy mala suerte — se quejó Sirius, quien también parecía muy sorprendido con lo que se estaba leyendo.

**La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.**

**Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:**

—**¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!**

**Era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil.**

— HIJO DE PERRA — gritó Filch, poniéndose en pie. — MALDITO, TE VOY A…

— Argus — intervino Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie. Malfoy se había encogido ligeramente en su asiento. — Cálmate…

— ¿QUE ME CALME? ¡Lo ha oído! ¡Lo que ha dicho… lo que ha dicho!

Filch estaba fuera de sí. A sus pies, la señora Norris maullaba incesantemente.

— El señor Malfoy ya tiene un castigo pendiente — dijo la profesora McGonagall con frialdad. — Se le añadirá otro más por sus palabras.

Draco no se atrevió a discutir.

— Yo me encargaré de ese segundo castigo, Minerva — dijo Snape, poniéndose en pie con la mirada fija en Malfoy. Harry iba a protestar hasta que vio la expresión asustada de Malfoy.

— Hagamos una pausa — dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada. — Solo leeremos un capítulo más hoy. Se titula — cogió el libro que Daphne le tendía. — **La inscripción en el muro.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Al fin se ha descubierto la identidad de uno de los encapuchados... ¿o no? ;) ¿Qué pensáis? ****Decidme vuestra opinión en los reviews! Leo todos y cada uno de ellos y los valoro muchísimo! Gracias también a todos los que ponéis en favoritos y alertas :3 **

**Bye! Nos vemos el domingo que viene! :3 Que paséis una buena semana!**


	10. La inscripción en el muro

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a este fic! :D Os lo advierto: este capítulo es largo jajaja. Coged palomitas!**

**Y por supuesto, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review! Gracias a: FoxMcCloude, Zero, Asami Black, Lupin, Magra, Guest, Klara Potter, BellaBlackEvans y CH-Hyacinth! Os agradezco tanto cada palabra! **

**Las respuestas a los reviews están al final del cap! :3**

**A leer! **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _El señor Malfoy ya tiene un castigo pendiente — dijo la profesora McGonagall con frialdad. — Se le añadirá otro más por sus palabras._

_Draco no se atrevió a discutir. _

— _Yo me encargaré de ese segundo castigo, Minerva — dijo Snape, poniéndose en pie con la mirada fija en Malfoy. Harry iba a protestar hasta que vio la expresión asustada de Malfoy. _

— _Hagamos una pausa — dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada. — Solo leeremos un capítulo más hoy. Se titula — cogió el libro que Daphne le tendía.__** — La inscripción en el muro. **_

Aturdidos, muchos se pusieron en pie para salir del comedor durante el descanso. Harry vio cómo Snape y McGonagall se acercaban a Malfoy y salían con él del comedor. No pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al ver la expresión del Slytherin, a quien parecía que lo estuvieran llevando al matadero.

— Nos tienes que dar más detalles sobre lo que ha pasado cuando has salido del comedor — le recordó Hermione, poniéndose en pie. Eso hizo que Harry recordara lo que había querido hacer desde hacía un buen rato.

— Luego — dijo y, rápidamente, se dirigió hacia Moody, quien seguía sentado y escuchaba hablar a Kingsley y a Lupin.

— Eh… — titubeó Harry al acercarse. Moody lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de decir:

— Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en venir a hablar conmigo, Potter.

Harry bufó. Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo supusiera cómo iba a reaccionar antes de que él mismo lo hiciera.

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Moody asintió. Se levantó con ayuda de su bastón y ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia las puertas del comedor, ignorando las miradas curiosas de algunos. Una vez fuera, buscaron un aula vacía en la que poder hablar y no tardaron en encontrar una.

Harry recordaba haber dado alguna clase de encantamientos en ese lugar, si bien era un aula que solo se utilizaba cuando los hechizos podían potencialmente dañar el mobiliario. El aula estaba llena de cachivaches, desde viejos libros y pergaminos rotos hasta viales vacíos que en algún momento habían contenido pociones.

— Pues… — empezó a hablar Harry en cuanto cerró la puerta.

— Espera — le cortó Moody. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir ni una sola palabra, el auror hizo varios movimientos de varita. Harry sintió una onda de aire caliente expandirse por el aula. Tras unos golpes de varita más, Moody pareció darse por satisfecho.

— No hay nadie escondido dentro del aula y nadie puede escucharnos desde fuera — le explicó. — Si vamos a hablar de temas serios, hace falta tomar precauciones. Nunca sabes quién puede estar escuchando.

— Usted sí que lo sabe, profesor — dijo Harry, señalando su ojo mágico. Moody hizo una mueca.

— No me llames profesor. ¿No te lo he dicho ya? Yo no te enseñé absolutamente nada.

— Ya, bueno…

— Supongo que no me has pedido que hablemos para pasar el rato — gruñó Moody. Se apoyó en una de las viejas mesas de estudiantes y, tras comprobar que la estructura aguantaba su peso, dejó el bastón a un lado. — Quieres saber si te puedo decir quiénes son los infames enviados del futuro.

— Sí — confirmó Harry, nervioso. Empezaba a sentirse muy tonto por no haberlo pensado antes. — Por favor.

— Bueno, pues la respuesta es no.

Harry se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Con la boca abierta, exclamó:

— ¡Pero tú puedes verlos!

— ¿Ahora sí me tuteas, Potter? — dijo Moody. Harry jadeó y pensó que el auror debía estar a punto de marcharse indignado, pero Moody se echó a reír. Se le hacía muy raro escuchar al paranoico auror reírse a carcajada limpia.

— Lo siento.

— No te preocupes — le dijo Moody. — Pero la respuesta sigue siendo no.

— ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… — Harry luchaba internamente para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. — Ese ojo mágico permite ver a través de las paredes, ¿verdad? Y también a través de la ropa, supongo.

— Así es — confirmó Moody. Con su ojo normal, miraba a Harry, pero el otro ojo, grande y azul, estaba girado completamente hacia atrás. Harry se preguntó vagamente hacia dónde estaría mirando.

— Entonces puedes verles las caras — insistió Harry. — Puedes ver lo que hay bajo sus capas.

— Cierto — repitió Moody. Harry tomó aire.

— Entonces sabes quiénes son — declaró. — Y puedes decírmelo.

— No, y no.

En un último intento desesperado, Harry volvió a preguntar por qué.

— Porque aunque puedo ver lo que hay debajo de sus capas, no puedo saber su identidad real — explicó Moody. Ante la mirada de confusión de Harry, elaboró: — A ver, chico. Piensa en la persona que nos dio la charla el primer día. ¿Quién crees que era?

— Eh…

Harry no sabía qué contestar. Le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

— Ni idea — replicó finalmente. — Si lo supiera no preguntaría.

— Obviamente — gruñó Moody. — Y si yo lo supiera, te lo diría, porque creo que tienes derecho a saberlo.

— ¿No podías ver a través de la tela de su capa? — aventuró Harry. — ¿Llevan capas resistentes a tu ojo mágico o algo así?

— No, puedo ver perfectamente las caras que hay debajo de ese pedazo de tela. El problema es que cada vez veo caras diferentes.

Completamente anonadado, Harry se esforzó por entender lo que Moody le estaba diciendo.

— Quieres decir que… ¿cambian de aspecto cada día?

— No solo cada día. Esta mañana, la desconocida que ha leído tenía la cara de Fleur Delacour.

Harry jadeó. ¡Fleur! ¿Era ella uno de los encapuchados?

— Pero — siguió hablando Moody. Su ojo mágico giraba dentro de la cuenca. — Ahora mismo, solo veo una Fleur Delacour en el castillo, y está sentada en el gran comedor hablando con Bill Weasley.

— ¿Es posible que haya salido del castillo?

— Lo dudo — gruñó el auror.

— ¿Quiénes son ahora mismo? — preguntó Harry con curiosidad. — Quiero decir, ¿qué caras ves?

— Uno tiene la cara de Fudge, aunque no parece que le haga mucha gracia — respondió Moody. Tras unos segundos, en los que su ojo giró varias veces, añadió: — Otra tiene la cara de Granger. A otro no lo reconozco. Y por algún motivo, hay dos iguales. Y otro…

— Espera — le paró Harry. — Llevas ya cinco. ¿No eran cuatro? ¿Cuántos hay realmente?

— No lo tengo muy claro — admitió Moody, que no parecía muy contento. — Se mueven y cambian demasiado. Y siempre hay uno que se queda fuera. Creo que se está escondiendo de los demás, pero no sé por qué.

— ¿El que vi en la lechucería? — aventuró Harry. Moody asintió.

— Sí, tenía la cara de Fred Weasley. O de George, no sé. Pero ya no. Es bastante confuso…

— Me pareció que era George — confesó Harry. — Pero si están tomando poción multijugos…

— Podría ser cualquiera — volvió a gruñir Moody. — Todos ellos, podrían ser cualquiera.

Sintiendo sus esperanzas desvanecerse, Harry se aferró al único dato que tenía.

—Sé que uno de ellos es una chica. He escuchado su voz, antes, cuando…

— Cuando te has enfurruñado y has salido del comedor — le interrumpió Moody. Ignorando la cara de indignación de Harry, dijo: — Lo he visto. Se te ha acercado bastante.

— ¿Le has visto la cara?

— Sí, pero dudo que sea la persona que he visto.

— ¿Quién era?

Harry notaba su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que temía que Moody lo escuchara.

— Hestia Jones, ¿la recuerdas? La conociste en ya-sabes-dónde.

Fue como si un globo se deshinchara en su interior. ¿Hestia Jones?

— No creo que fuera ella — dijo inmediatamente. — Solo la he visto una vez y la voz de la encapuchada se me hacía conocida.

— Si pudo hablarte con su voz normal, no estaba usando poción multijugos, sino algún hechizo para cambiar su físico — dijo Moody, pensativo. — En cualquier caso, no tenemos forma de saber quiénes son en realidad.

— En algún momento tendrán que enseñar sus caras, ¿no? — dijo Harry, aunque ya no tenía ninguna esperanza ni motivación para insistir. — Quizá si los miras continuamente…

— ¿Qué crees que he hecho desde que llegué? No les he quitado el ojo de encima, pero siempre tienen una cara nueva. Sean quienes sean, han venido bien preparados.

Deprimido, Harry le dio las gracias a Moody antes de salir del aula. El auror se encaminó de vuelta hacia el comedor, pero Harry decidió dar una vuelta. Necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar.

Había tenido muchas esperanzas de descubrir las identidades reales de los encapuchados. Esa mujer, quien fuera, le sonaba tanto… pero no era capaz de adivinar quién era. La voz la había escuchado antes, eso seguro. ¿O no? Empezaba a dudar de sí mismo.

Estaba seguro de que no era Hestia Jones, pero entonces debía ser alguien que la conocía. Alguien de la Orden, probablemente… ¿Tonks? ¿Pero por qué Tonks le diría…?

Se ruborizó con tan solo pensar en lo que le había dicho la desconocida. _Soy la persona que más te quiere en el mundo_. ¡Y le había dado un beso en la frente! Durante un momento había pensado en darle esa información a Moody para ver si a él se le ocurría quién podía ser, pero solo pensar en ello ya era demasiado vergonzoso.

¿Quién era la persona que más lo quería? Inmediatamente pensó en sus padres, quienes definitivamente no podían ser. Con una punzada, pensó en la posibilidad de viajar atrás en el tiempo y salvarlos a ellos también. _Al menos, podrían haber salvado a Cedric…_

No. Ya había tenido esa conversación con Dumbledore y con los encapuchados del futuro. No se podía, la magia que habían usado no lo permitía. Y punto.

Volvió a centrarse en quién era la persona que más lo quería. Pensó en que las personas a las que él quería más eran Ron y Hermione. ¿Quizá era Hermione? Moody había dicho que uno de los encapuchados tenía su cara, y además ella conocía a Hestia Jones… ¿Pero por qué iba Hermione a decirle algo así? Y Ron definitivamente no era, la voz era de mujer.

¿Molly Weasley? No, con tantos hijos a los que querer, Harry definitivamente no estaba en el número uno. Además, la voz era más joven, estaba seguro de ello.

¿Quién quedaba que conociera a Hestia y pudiera quererlo? Siguió caminando, enumerando mentalmente a todas las mujeres de la orden o que, al menos, conocían tanto a Hestia como a él mismo.

Hermione. Tonks. La señora Weasley. Ginny. Fleur Delacour. ¿Fleur conocía a Hestia? Sí, ¿verdad? Si ambas estaban en la orden… Y también le habían hablado de Emmeline Vance. Y… ¿ya? Bueno, McGonagall.

Definitivamente no era McGonagall.

De entre todas ellas, si se quedaba solo con las más jóvenes, las candidatas eran Hermione, Tonks, Ginny, Fleur y Emmeline Vance. A la última no la conocía y al resto no podía creer que lo quisieran tanto. O quizá no es que lo quisieran tanto, sino que el resto de gente no lo quería mucho. "Soy la persona que más te quiere". Podían quererlo moderadamente y, si nadie lo quería mucho, serían las personas que más lo querían.

Empezaba a hacerse un lío y a deprimirse aún más. Agotado mentalmente, decidió volver al comedor.

— Sabes, deberías parar de dejarnos con la palabra en la boca y salir corriendo — bufó Hermione cuando Harry se sentó a su lado. El chico le sonrió con timidez.

— Perdona, tenía que hablar con Moody.

— Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas — dijo ella lanzándole una mirada significativa. Harry asintió.

— Aún tenemos tiempo — intervino Ron, quien hasta hacía unos segundos había estado charlando animadamente con su familia. — Vamos fuera.

— Voy con vosotros — dijo rápidamente Ginny, levantándose de su lugar entre Hermione y Michael Corner. Antes de que el trío pudiera decir nada, Ginny ya había cogido el brazo de Hermione y casi la arrastraba hacia fuera.

Confundidos, Ron y Harry las siguieron. Harry los condujo a todos a la misma aula donde había estado hablando con Moody.

— Perdonad por acoplarme de esta forma — se disculpó Ginny, soltando finalmente a Hermione en el momento en el que Ron cerró la puerta. — Quería salir un rato. Si necesitáis hablar en privado, como siempre, me iré.

— Puedes quedarte — dijo Harry, a la vez que Ron decía "Vale". Hermione lo miró muy mal.

— Qué considerado eres — le dijo Ginny a Ron, rodando los ojos.

— Quédate, Ginny. Creo que puede interesarte lo que vamos a hablar — insistió Hermione, mirando de reojo a Ron para que no abriera la boca.

— Como queráis — respondió ella, tomando asiento sobre la misma mesa en la que Moody se había apoyado antes.

— Vale… por dónde empezar… — murmuró Hermione. Parecía nerviosa. — Vale, ya sé. Harry.

El chico dio un respingo.

— Dime.

— Primero nos tienes que contar lo que ha pasado cuando has salido.

— Os lo he contado ya — replicó él. Hermione rodó los ojos.

— _Con detalles._

— A ver… — Harry hizo memoria, tratando de recordar cada palabra de la encapuchada.

Les contó cómo había subido hasta el séptimo piso, enfadado, y cómo esa desconocida había estado allí. Relató su conversación, tratando de no dejarse nada, y, finalmente, sintiendo su cara arder, les repitió las palabras que la encapuchada había susurrado mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Ron se puso rojo y balbuceó varias veces antes de echarse a reír. Al verlo, Hermione también soltó una risita, que Ginny siguió un segundo después.

— Callaos — bufó Harry, rojo como un tomate.

— Así que — dijo Ron entre risitas — fuera quien fuera, _te quiere_.

Harry gimió mientras los demás reían más fuerte. Ya le estaban dando ganas de pegarse cabezazos contra la pared cuando Hermione consiguió parar de reír.

— Hay que ver el lado bueno — dijo con una gran sonrisa. — Eso significa que definitivamente no son enemigos nuestros.

— Encaja con lo que dijimos de que quizá uno de ellos era George — añadió Ron. — A lo mejor la persona a la que has visto es mi madre, eso del beso en la frente…

— No lo era— se apresuró a decir Harry. — Era más joven, estoy seguro.

— ¿Podía ser yo? — preguntó Hermione. Ron jadeó y se giró tan rápido para mirarla que se hizo daño en el cuello.

— ¿Por qué le dirías algo así? — bufó el chico, apretándose la zona adolorida con la mano.

Pero Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

— Sé que no eras tú — dijo él. — Porque Moody la ha visto.

Y procedió a relatarles toda la conversación que había tenido con el auror.

— Hestia Jones…

— Seguro que no era Hestia — intervino Ginny. — Hablé mucho con ella estas vacaciones, su voz es bastante…

— ¿Ronca? — sugirió Hermione. Ginny asintió.

— No creo que a Harry pudiera hacérsele conocida.

— Entonces quizá eras tú — dijo Ron. Ginny jadeó.

— Te recuerdo que tengo novio.

— Más bien, tienes un imbécil al que llamas novio.

— Cierra la boca — resopló Ginny, enfadada.

— ¡Ron! — exclamó Hermione. — No digas esas cosas.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Es la verdad! Y quién sabe, quizá en el futuro Ginny se ha hartado de Corner, lo ha mandado a paseo y se ha vuelto a enamorar de Harry.

— Cállate — dijo Harry. No sabía quién estaba más ruborizado, si Ginny o él mismo.

— A lo mejor estáis casados — sugirió Ron.

— ¿Y con hijos? — ironizó Hermione. Eso pareció frenar a Ron, quien abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

— No, sin hijos. Ni de broma — miró a Harry de soslayo y luego a Ginny. — Ni de broma.

— Algún día Ginny se casará con alguien y tendrá hijos, si es lo que quiere hacer — le pinchó Hermione. — Quieras tú o no.

— Pero para entonces ya será mayor.

— ¡Nadie está hablando de tener hijos ahora! — exclamó Hermione exasperada.

— Y Harry tampoco tiene edad para tener hijos — insistió Ron.

— ¡Claro que no! — bufó Harry. — Deja de decir tonterías. Y por cierto, Hermione, ¿por qué has dicho que si podías ser tú?

— Oh — eso pareció devolver a Hermione al tema original. — Nada, es que me pareció…

— ¿Ver a algún encapuchado que te recordaba a ti misma? — sugirió Harry. Hermione asintió. Tanto Ginny como Ron, quienes estaban ocupados mirándose muy mal el uno al otro, volvieron a prestar atención al escuchar eso.

— ¿Hermione es una de ellos? — preguntó Ron con interés.

— No lo sé, pero Moody dijo que una tenía su cara. Pero no siempre la ha tenido, también ha tenido la cara de Fleur, y a saber cuántas más.

— ¡Fleur! — resopló Ginny. — Ninguno de los encapuchados es Fleur. Lo habríamos notado en el acento, ¿no?

— Seguramente — afirmó Harry. — ¿Existe algún hechizo que pueda cambiar la forma de hablar?

— No me suena — respondió Hermione. — En cualquier caso, creo que solo podemos sacar una cosa en claro.

— ¿El qué?

— Que en el futuro tienes novia — dijo con una risita.

Con la cara ardiendo, Harry soltó un bufido y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras sus amigos lo seguían entre risas. El tiempo de descanso se les acababa, así que se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, Harry le hizo una seña a Ginny para que se quedara fuera.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Ron, girándose para mirarlos.

— Tenemos que hablar de una cosa, ahora vamos — le dijo Harry. Sintiendo los ojos de Ron fijos en su nuca, llevó a Ginny hacia un pequeño pasillo que había cerca y que, por lo general, solía estar vacío.

— No te tomes en serio nada de lo que diga Ron — dijo Ginny en cuanto pararon de caminar. — A veces pienso que mi madre lo dejó caer cuando era un bebé y se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— No te preocupes por eso — respondió Harry, imitando a Ginny y apoyándose en la pared de piedra. Aunque estaba helada, era un alivio sentirla después de pasar tantas horas encerrado en el comedor, donde el calor que desprendían cientos de personas había conseguido que ni siquiera pareciera invierno. — Quería hablarte de otra cosa.

— Dime.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— No empieces como mi madre. Es lo primero que me ha preguntado nada más acabar de leer.

— Es que ha sido un capítulo difícil — se justificó Harry.

— Y más difíciles van a ser los siguientes — replicó Ginny. — Pero no por eso me voy a poner a llorar como una cría.

— No digo que vayas a hacerlo — se quejó Harry.

— Pues mis padres sí — bufó ella. — Se creen que me echaré a llorar en cuanto se lea el siguiente ataque.

— El siguiente… fue el de Colin.

— Lo sé — gruñó ella. Durante unos segundos, miró fijamente la pequeña vidriera que decoraba la pared frente a ellos. — Será difícil, pero puedo soportarlo — dijo, confiada.

Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Harry sentía cierto orgullo al ver a Ginny así. No le había gustado nada verla tan pálida cuando se había leído el capítulo anterior.

— ¿Y tú qué? — preguntó Ginny. — ¿Estás mejor ahora? Lo de Filch ha sido bastante injusto.

Harry bufó.

— Si yo pido que no se lea algo, todo el mundo dice _Oh, Harry, lo siento mucho, pero debemos leerlo todo, no hay otra opción…_ — dijo, malhumorado. — Pero llega Filch, pide que no se lea una cosa y eso es todo lo que hace falta para que Dumbledore le haga caso.

— No es justo — admitió Ginny. — Además, lo de Filch ni siquiera es tan grave.

— ¿Sabes lo que es?

— Que es un squib — afirmó Ginny. — Creo que me lo contó Ron. O no, no me acuerdo. En cualquier caso, no es para tanto.

— Eso pienso yo — bufó Harry. —Pero a él le hacen caso y a mí me obligan a leer cómo los Dursley me pusieron rejas en la ventana.

— Si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que lo de Filch se mantenga secreto durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Piénsalo. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Ron y Hermione también, Daphne Greengrass lo ha leído y estoy segura de que se mencionará más veces, así que más gente lo leerá.

— Genial — ironizó Harry. — Vamos a tener que saltarnos más cosas para proteger su secreto, pero a mí que me den.

— Al menos ha salido algo positivo de esto — dijo Ginny. Ante la mirada confusa de Harry, sonrió abiertamente y añadió: — Has ligado gracias a Filch.

— ¡No he ligado! — farfulló Harry sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba. — No en el presente, al menos.

Ginny se echó a reír.

— Creo que en el presente también.

— ¿Eh?

— Romilda Vane no te quita los ojos de encima.

— Ya, bueno… — a Harry le dio un escalofrío, lo que hizo reír a Ginny.

— Va, ¿volvemos? — dijo ella. Harry asintió y ambos caminaron de regreso al gran comedor.

Sin embargo, estando ya cerca de la puerta, escucharon la voz inconfundible de Snape a unos metros de ellos.

— Espero que te haya quedado claro.

— Sí, señor.

Harry se giró y vio que Snape y Malfoy se dirigían también hacia el interior del comedor. Draco estaba muy, muy pálido, y Snape tenía la misma cara que ponía cuando Neville estropeaba alguna poción peligrosa.

Harry y Ginny se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar primero sin llamar su atención e intercambiaron miradas una vez que alumno y profesor hubieron entrado. ¿Qué había sido eso?

— Parece que Snape ha castigado a Malfoy de verdad — susurró Ginny. Harry no podía creérselo.

— Supongo que solo le hará copiar unas líneas o algo así — dijo, aunque no estaba muy convencido. El semblante serio y casi asustado de Malfoy le intrigaba. ¿Qué le habría dicho Snape para que le afectara de esa manera?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que entraron al comedor y regresaron a sus lugares, donde sus amigos y familiares ya estaban preparados para leer.

En cuestión de unos minutos, todo el mundo había regresado al comedor y había tomado asiento. Dumbledore se puso en pie y pidió un voluntario. Muy pocas manos se alzaron, como ya era costumbre, pero Padma Patil fue una de ellas. La Ravenclaw fue escogida y, tras tomar el libro, cogió aire y leyó:

— **La inscripción en el muro.**

El silencio era total. Harry estaba muy, muy contento de que ese fuera el último capítulo del día, porque no se sentía con energías para leer mucho más.

—**¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa?**

**Atraído sin duda por el grito de Malfoy, Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones. Vio a la Señora Norris y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara.**

Si bien nadie le tenía cariño al conserje, nadie rió en ese momento. Todos escuchaban con solemnidad.

Sin embargo, una persona estaba tan molesta que apenas prestaba atención a la lectura. Michael Corner, quien volvía a estar sentado junto a Ginny, tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba de reojo cada pocos segundos.

—**¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la Señora Norris? —chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se fijó en Harry—. ¡Tú! —chilló—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te…!**

Padma parecía nerviosa por leer esas palabras.

— ¿Qué harás qué? — dijo Sirius en voz alta, mirando fijamente a Filch. Si las miradas mataran, Filch habría caído en ese momento.

De nuevo, muchos miraron a Sirius con terror, haciendo que a Harry le dieran ganas de rodar los ojos y de pegarle una colleja a su padrino. ¿Es que no podía estarse callado?

—**¡Argus!**

**Había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores. En unos segundos, pasó por delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione y sacó a la Señora Norris de la argolla.**

—**Ven conmigo, Argus —dijo a Filch—. Vosotros también, Potter, Weasley y Granger.**

— Siempre estáis donde no tenéis que estar — resopló Dean.

— Qué mala suerte — dijo Neville, compadeciéndose de ellos.

**Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado.**

—**Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él.**

—**Gracias, Gilderoy —respondió Dumbledore.**

— Eso es para lo único que fue útil — bufó Ron por lo bajo.

**La silenciosa multitud se apartó para dejarles paso. Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dumbledore a paso rápido; lo mismo hicieron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.**

**Cuando entraron en el oscuro despacho de Lockhart, hubo gran revuelo en las paredes; Harry se dio cuenta de que algunas de las fotos de Lockhart se escondían de la vista, porque llevaban los rulos puestos. **

Se escuchó alguna risita camuflada.

**El Lockhart de carne y hueso encendió las velas de su mesa y se apartó. Dumbledore dejó a la Señora Norris sobre la pulida superficie y se puso a examinarla. Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron tensas miradas y, echando una ojeada a los demás, se sentaron fuera de la zona iluminada por las velas.**

— ¿Qué pasa? — murmuró Ginny.

— Nada — susurró Michael, aunque la tensión con la que apretaba la mandíbula indicaba lo contrario. Ginny arqueó una ceja.

— Entonces deja de mirarme así — susurró de vuelta.

**Dumbledore acercó la punta de su nariz larga y ganchuda a una distancia de apenas dos centímetros de la piel de la Señora Norris. Examinó el cuerpo de cerca con sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus largos dedos. La profesora McGonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como él, con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba muy cerca detrás de ellos, con una expresión peculiar, como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír. **

Algunos parecieron alarmados, pero nadie se lo tomó tan mal como Filch.

— Te alegró… ¿te alegró que mi Señora fuera petrificada? — inquirió. Por su tono, claramente se sentía traicionado.

— No me malentiendas — replicó Snape. — Me alegró ver que el inútil de Lockhart se estaba poniendo en evidencia.

Algunos parecieron confundidos, hasta que Padma siguió leyendo.

**Y Lockhart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias.**

—**Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte…, quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado.**

Ahí, todos comprendieron al profesor Snape, quien contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos.

**Los sollozos sin lágrimas, convulsivos, de Filch acompañaban los comentarios de Lockhart. El conserje se desplomó en una silla junto a la mesa, con la cara entre las manos, incapaz de dirigir la vista a la Señora Norris. Pese a lo mucho que detestaba a Filch, Harry no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, aunque no tanta como la que sentía por sí mismo. Si Dumbledore creía a Filch, lo expulsarían sin ninguna duda.**

— Siempre estáis al borde de la expulsión — dijo Lavender. — No sé cómo no os han echado ya.

— Tenemos suerte — respondió Ron.

**Dumbledore murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible. Golpeó a la Señora Norris con su varita, pero no sucedió nada; parecía como si acabara de ser disecada.**

Filch soltó un gemido lastimero.

—… **Recuerdo que sucedió algo muy parecido en Uagadugú —dijo Lockhart—, una serie de ataques. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Pude proveer al poblado de varios amuletos que acabaron con el peligro inmediatamente.**

— Que alguien haga que se calle— se quejó Justin Finch-Fletchley.

**Todas las fotografías de Lockhart que había en las paredes movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo confirmando lo que éste decía. A una se le había olvidado quitarse la redecilla del pelo.**

Se volvieron a escuchar risitas, si bien sonaban apagadas.

**Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó. **

—**No está muerta, Argus —dijo con cautela.**

**Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona.**

— ¿Qué pasa? — volvió a susurrar Ginny, esta vez con más énfasis.

— ¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo? — replicó Michael.

— Porque no dejas de mirarme como si hubiera pegado a un cachorrito — respondió Ginny, molesta. Tuvo mucho cuidado de mantener la voz tan baja que solo Michael pudiera escucharla.

— No pasa nada — gruñó él. Pareció pensárselo mejor durante unos segundos. — Bueno, sí que pasa. ¿Por qué has entrado sola con Potter?

Ginny jadeó.

— ¿Estás celoso otra vez?

— Responde a la pregunta.

Pero Ginny no quería hablar más. Furiosa, le giró la cara a Corner y fijó la vista en Padma Patil, quien seguía leyendo.

—**¿Que no está muerta? —preguntó Filch entre sollozos, mirando por entre los dedos a la Señora Norris—. ¿Y por qué está rígida?**

—**La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore.**

Muchos alumnos de primero parecían horrorizados.

—**Ah, ya me parecía a mí… —dijo Lockhart. —Pero no podría decir como…**

—**¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas.**

—**Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Es magia negra muy avanzada.**

—**¡Lo hizo él! —saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enrojeció—. ¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! Él encontró… en la conserjería… Sabe que soy, que soy un… — Filch hacía unos gestos horribles—. ¡Sabe que soy un…**

Padma abrió mucho los ojos. Miró a Dumbledore un momento, dubitativa.

— ¿Tengo que saltarme esto, verdad?

— Así es.

**Sabe que soy un… **algo** —concluyó.**

Algunos rieron.

— Venga ya, no nos puedes dejar con la incógnita — se quejó un alumno de sexto. — ¿Cuál es ese secreto de Filch?

— Yo también quiero saberlo.

— ¡Y yo!

Muchas voces se alzaron dando la razón al chico. No era algo para estar orgulloso y lo sabía, pero Harry se sentía justificado en sus emociones al ver que tanta gente sentía, como él, que era injusto que no se leyera el secreto de Filch.

— Es decisión del señor Filch si compartir o no compartir esa información — replicó Dumbledore, acallando las voces. — Si es tan amable…

Le indicó a Padma que siguiera leyendo.

—**¡No he tocado a la Señora Norris! —dijo Harry con voz potente, sintiéndose incómodo al notar que todos lo miraban, incluyendo los Lockhart que había en las paredes—. Y ni siquiera sé lo que es un…** algo.

Algunos volvieron a reír, pero la mayoría estaban bastante enfadados.

— ¿No se supone que teníamos que leerlo todo? — insistió Zabini. — Encima es un secreto a voces, ¿verdad?

Dijo eso último mirando a Draco. El chico, que había estado callado todo el tiempo, se encogió de hombros.

— Lo es — respondió, arrastrando las palabras.

— ¡¿Quién te lo ha dicho?! Mocoso…. — saltó Filch. Eso pareció reavivar a Malfoy.

— Cuidado con lo que dices, _squib_.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! — exclamó la profesora Sprout.

— ¡Serás hijo de…! — Filch dio un par de pasos hacia Malfoy antes de que algunos profesores, incluido Hagrid, se levantaran para pararlo.

— ¡Cálmate, Argus! — exclamó Flitwick. Su voz de pito parecía no llegar a los oídos del conserje, quien estaba decidido a atacar a Malfoy. El chico, mientras tanto, no se había movido de su sitio entre Crabbe y Goyle, quienes gruñían y se apretaban los puños.

— Qué violencia — jadeó Umbridge, escandalizada. — ¡Esto es intolerable!

— Siéntate, Argus — habló Dumbledore. Parecía muy, muy cansado, pero Harry no tenía energía como para sentir lástima por él.

— Añadiremos otro castigo más a tu lista, señor Malfoy — dijo McGonagall. Si hubiera mirado a Harry de la forma en la que estaba mirando a Draco, probablemente se habría puesto a temblar. — Y se enviará una carta disciplinaria a tu casa.

Ante eso, Malfoy pareció ponerse nervioso.

— Pero… ¡pero era obvio! ¿Por qué me castiga a mí cuando solo he dicho lo que todos estábamos pensando?

Malfoy miró alrededor, buscando apoyos, pero muy poca gente quería apoyarlo después de todo lo que habían leído.

— Ha sido ella — gruñó Filch. Harry tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que tenía la mirada fija en Daphne Greengrass. — ¡Ella fue la que leyó antes! Sabe que… ¡ella debió decírselo!

— Yo no le he dicho nada a nadie — se apresuró a decir Daphne.

— ¡Mentira!

— Argus — intervino Dumbledore. — Tranquilízate. No creo que la señorita Greengrass haya dicho nada sobre lo que leyó.

Filch claramente no estaba de acuerdo, pero no iba a contradecir al director.

— Greengrass no ha dicho nada — dijo Malfoy. — Lo he supuesto porque siempre limpia sin magia.

Filch abrió la boca para replicar, pero una mirada de Dumbledore fue suficiente para callarlo.

— Sigamos leyendo — dijo finalmente. Si Harry no hubiera estado tan molesto con el director esos días, le habría dado pena verlo tan agotado. — Ya no será necesario evitar ninguna palabra, señorita Patil.

Padma asintió. Cuando todos hubieron tomado asiento, siguió leyendo.

—**¡Mentira! —gruñó Filch—. ¡Él vio la carta de Embrujorrápid!**

— ¿Embrujoqué? — preguntó Angelina en voz alta.

— Era un curso para aprender magia — le explicó Harry. Cuando Filch lo fulminó con la mirada, añadió: — Ya no hace falta ocultarlo, ¿no?

El conserje murmuró algo por lo bajo, probablemente insultando a Harry y a toda su descendencia, pero al chico no podía importarle menos. Podía ser muy poco amable por su parte, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que se supiera lo de Filch.

—**Si se me permite hablar, señor director —dijo Snape desde la penumbra, y Harry se asustó aún más, porque estaba seguro de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiarle—, Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno **

Muchos parecieron sorprendidos.

—**dijo, aunque con una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios, como si lo pusiera en duda—; sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas: ¿por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso superior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?**

La sorpresa se desvaneció y fue sustituida por exasperación.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a dar a la vez una explicación sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.**

—… **había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí.**

—**Pero ¿por qué no os unisteis a la fiesta después? —preguntó Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban a la luz de las velas—. ¿Por qué subisteis al corredor?**

— ¿Por qué no te callas? — preguntó Sirius con tono irónico.

— No creo que quieras volver a empezar una discusión, Black — replicó Snape en tono cortante. —Así que cierra la boca.

— ¿O qué, me la cerrarás tú?

— Os la cerraré yo — interrumpió McGonagall. La expresión en su cara hizo que a Harry le diera un escalofrío. — Si no sois capaces de comportaros como adultos, salid del comedor inmediatamente.

Nadie habló. Tanto Sirius como Snape evitaron cruzar miradas con la bruja, ambos tratando de mantener expresiones tan neutrales como fuera posible.

**Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.**

—**Porque…, porque… —dijo Harry, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa; algo le decía que parecería muy rebuscado si explicaba que lo había conducido hasta allí una voz que no salía de ningún sitio y que nadie sino él había podido oír—, porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama —dijo.**

— Tenías que haber dicho la verdad — comentó Katie.

— No le habrían creído — respondió Alicia Spinnet.

—**¿Sin cenar? —preguntó Snape. Una sonrisa de triunfo había aparecido en su adusto rostro—. No sabía que los fantasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos.**

—**No teníamos hambre —dijo Ron con voz potente, y las tripas le rugieron en aquel preciso instante.**

Aunque el ambiente estaba muy tenso debido a lo de Filch y a Sirius y Snape, se escuchó alguna risita aislada.

**La desagradable sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó más.**

—**Tengo la impresión, señor director, de que Potter no está siendo completamente sincero —dijo—. Podría ser una buena idea privarle de determinados privilegios hasta que se avenga a contarnos toda la verdad. Personalmente, creo que debería ser apartado del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor hasta que decida no mentir. **

Eso hizo que muchos se lanzaran a protestar.

— ¡Solo quiere castigarlo para que Slytherin gane! — rugió Wood. — ¡Injusticia!

—**Francamente, Severus —dijo la profesora McGonagall bruscamente—, no veo razón para que el muchacho deje de jugar al quidditch. Este gato no ha sido golpeado en la cabeza con el palo de una escoba. No tenemos ninguna prueba de que Potter haya hecho algo malo.**

Wood miró a la profesora con total admiración.

**Dumbledore miraba a Harry de forma inquisitiva. Ante los vivos ojos azul claro del director, Harry se sentía como si le examinaran por rayos X.**

—**Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus —dijo con firmeza. Snape parecía furioso. Igual que Filch.**

—**¡Han petrificado a mi gata! —gritó. Tenía los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables!**

Ginny hizo una mueca que nadie notó, excepto Michael Corner, quien seguía mirando de soslayo a la chica de tanto en tanto.

— ¿Vas a seguir enfadada mucho rato? — preguntó en voz baja. Eso solo hizo que el enfado de Ginny aumentara más. Lo ignoró totalmente y centró su atención en la lectura.

—**Podremos curarla, Argus —dijo Dumbledore armándose de paciencia—. La señora Sprout ha conseguido mandrágoras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que revivir a la Señora Norris.**

—**La haré yo —acometió Lockhart—. Creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido.**

Algunos gimieron.

— Que la haga cualquiera menos él — resopló Seamus.

—**Disculpe —dijo Snape con frialdad—, pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo.**

**Hubo un silencio incómodo.**

En el comedor, algunos reían.

—**Podéis iros —dijo Dumbledore a Harry, Ron y Hermione.**

**Se fueron deprisa pero sin correr. Cuando estuvieron un piso más arriba del despacho de Lockhart, entraron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Harry miró las caras ensombrecidas de sus amigos.**

— Quedaros en un aula vacía no es muy inteligente por vuestra parte — comentó Luna.

— Os podían haber pillado otra vez — le dio la razón Neville.

El trío intercambió miradas.

— Supongo — admitió Hermione. — Pero teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar y necesitábamos un sitio privado.

—**¿Creéis que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí?**

—**No —dijo Ron sin dudar—. Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.**

**Había algo en la voz de Ron que hizo que Harry le preguntase: **

—**Tú me crees, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto —contestó Ron rápidamente—. Pero… tienes que admitir que parece raro…**

— ¿Raro? Más bien terrorífico — dijo Neville. Estaba algo pálido.

—**Sí, ya sé que parece raro —admitió Harry—. Todo el asunto es muy raro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito en el muro? «La cámara ha sido abierta.» ¿Qué querrá decir?**

—**El caso es que me suena un poco —dijo Ron despacio—. Creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una cámara secreta en Hogwarts…; a lo mejor fue Bill.**

— Fui yo — dijo Charlie. Parecía ofendido.

—**¿Y qué demonios es un squib? —preguntó Harry. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron ahogó una risita.**

—**Bueno, no es que sea divertido realmente… pero tal como es Filch… —dijo—. Un squib es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Todo lo contrario a los magos hijos de familia muggle, sólo que los squibs son casos muy raros. Si Filch está tratando de aprender magia mediante un curso de Embrujorrápid, seguro que es un squib. Eso explica muchas cosas, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes. —Ron sonrió con satisfacción—. Es un amargado.**

Filch soltó una retahíla de improperios contra Ron. Sin embargo, nadie le hacía ningún caso. Definitivamente no había ni un solo alumno que sintiera cariño por el conserje.

**De algún lugar llegó el sonido de un reloj.**

—**Es medianoche —señaló Harry—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes de que Snape nos encuentre y quiera acusarnos de algo más.**

Snape y Harry cruzaron miradas. A Harry aún le intrigaba mucho qué podría haberle dicho Snape a Malfoy para haberlo dejado tan nervioso sobre su castigo. ¡Snape nunca castigaba a los Slytherin!

**Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la Señora Norris. Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen. Harry le había visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower, pero no había servido de nada: las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día. Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escenario del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos enrojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imaginarias como «respirar demasiado fuerte» o «estar contento».**

Si había alguien que había sentido un poco de compasión por el conserje, ese recuerdo de cómo trataba a los alumnos hizo que esos sentimientos desaparecieran totalmente.

**Ginny Weasley parecía muy afectada por el destino de la Señora Norris. Según Ron, era una gran amante de los gatos.**

Ginny pegó un pequeño salto al escuchar su nombre. Ron gimió.

— Ciego… estaba ciego… — murmuró, con la vista fija en un punto en el suelo.

— Tú y todos nosotros — dijo Fred en voz baja.

—**Pero si no conocías a la Señora Norris —le dijo Ron para animarla—. La verdad es que estamos mucho mejor sin ella. —A Ginny le tembló el labio—. Cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts. Atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente. Sólo espero que le dé tiempo a petrificar a Filch antes de que lo expulsen. Esto es broma… —añadió apresuradamente, al ver que Ginny se ponía blanca.**

— Al menos tú intentaste consolarla — dijo George, también hablando en voz baja para que el resto del comedor no escuchara nada. — Nosotros creo que empeoramos las cosas.

— ¿Cómo no pudimos darnos cuenta? — dijo Ron. — Leyendo esto parece tan obvio.

— Todo parece obvio cuando ya lo has vivido — susurró Hermione. — No es culpa vuestra.

— Claro que no es culpa suya — intervino Ginny, malhumorada.

**Aquel acto vandálico también había afectado a Hermione. Ya era habitual en ella pasar mucho tiempo leyendo, pero ahora prácticamente no hacía otra cosa. Cuando le preguntaban qué buscaba, no obtenían respuesta, y tuvieron que esperar al miércoles siguiente para enterarse.**

Algunos miraron a Hermione como si fuera un bicho raro.

**Harry se había tenido que quedar después de la clase de Pociones, porque Snape le había mandado limpiar los gusanos de los pupitres. Tras comer apresuradamente, subió para encontrarse con Ron en la biblioteca, donde vio a Justin Finch-Fletchey, el chico de la casa de Hufflepuff con el que coincidían en Herbología, que se le acercaba. Harry acababa de abrir la boca para decir «hola» cuando Justin lo vio, cambió de repente de rumbo y se marchó deprisa en sentido opuesto.**

Harry escuchó un gemido desde la zona de Hufflepuff. Se giró y vio que Justin había escondido la cara en una gran almohada.

— Perdón por eso — dijo el chico, levantando la cabeza. — Creo que vamos a leer muchas tonterías que hice y dije. Lo siento.

— No te preocupes — se apresuró a decir Harry. Muchos los miraban con curiosidad, los que no habían estado en Hogwarts aquel año y, por lo tanto, no sabían lo que le había pasado a Justin.

**Harry encontró a Ron al fondo de la biblioteca, midiendo sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns les había mandado un trabajo de un metro de largo sobre «La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa».**

—**No puede ser, todavía me quedan veinte centímetros… —dijo furioso Ron soltando el pergamino, que recuperó su forma de rollo— y Hermione ha llegado al metro y medio con su letra diminuta.**

A Harry le pareció escuchar a alguien decir la palabra "sabelotodo", pero no supo de dónde vino esa voz.

—**¿Dónde está? —preguntó Harry, cogiendo la cinta métrica y desenrollando su trabajo.**

—**En algún lado por allá —respondió Ron, señalando hacia las estanterías—. Buscando otro libro. Creo que quiere leerse la biblioteca entera antes de Navidad.**

— Ojalá pudiera hacer eso — dijo Hermione. Muchos la miraron como si tuviera tres cabezas. Sin embargo, hubo gente que parecía estar de acuerdo con ella. Harry se fijó en que la mayoría eran Ravenclaw.

**Harry le contó a Ron que Justin Finch-Fletchey lo había esquivado y se había alejado de él a toda prisa.**

—**No sé por qué te preocupa, si siempre has pensado que era un poco idiota — dijo Ron, escribiendo con la letra más grande que podía—. Todas esas tonterías sobre lo maravilloso que es Lockhart…**

Justin pareció contrariado, a la vez que algunos reían. Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de disculparse. El Hufflepuff no pareció enfadarse, así que Padma siguió leyendo.

**Hermione surgió de entre las estanterías. Parecía disgustada pero dispuesta a hablarles por fin.**

—**No queda ni uno de los ejemplares que había en el colegio; se han llevado la Historia de Hogwarts —dijo, sentándose junto a Harry y Ron—. Y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas. Lamento haberme dejado en casa mi ejemplar, pero con todos los libros de Lockhart, no me cabía en el baúl.**

— ¡Pero si hay decenas de ejemplares! — exclamó una chica de segundo.

—**¿Para qué lo quieres? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**Para lo mismo que el resto de la gente —contestó Hermione—: para leer la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos.**

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry al instante.**

—**Eso quisiera yo saber. Pero no lo recuerdo —contestó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio—. Y no consigo encontrar la historia en ningún otro lado.**

— Podías haber pedido a tus padres que te enviaran el libro — dijo Ernie Macmillan.

— Lo pensé — admitió Hermione.

—**Hermione, déjame leer tu trabajo —le pidió Ron desesperado, mirando el reloj. **

—**No, no quiero —dijo Hermione, repentinamente severa—. Has tenido diez días para acabarlo.**

—**Sólo me faltan seis centímetros, venga.**

**Sonó la campana. Ron y Hermione se encaminaron al aula de Historia de la Magia, discutiendo.**

Algunos profesores (y la señora Weasley) miraron a Ron con severidad. El chico fingió que no se daba cuenta, pero Harry vio que tenía las orejas muy rojas.

**Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida de todas. El profesor Binns, que la impartía, era el único profesor fantasma que tenían, y lo más emocionante que sucedía en sus clases era su entrada en el aula, a través de la pizarra. Viejo y consumido, mucha gente decía de él que no se había dado cuenta de que se había muerto. Simplemente, un día se había levantado para ir a dar clase, y se había dejado el cuerpo en una butaca, delante de la chimenea de la sala de profesores. Desde entonces, había seguido la misma rutina sin la más leve variación.**

Harry volvió a preguntarse dónde estarían los fantasmas. ¿Por qué no había ninguno en el comedor?

**Aquel día fue igual de aburrido. El profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un sonsonete monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entrado en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fecha, y volver a adormecerse. Llevaba una media hora hablando cuando ocurrió algo insólito: Hermione alzó la mano.**

— Bueno, insólito precisamente no es — dijo Terry Boot.

— En historia de la magia sí — replicó Hannah Abbott.

**El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido.**

—**¿Señorita…?**

—**Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Hermione con voz clara.**

— Muy inteligente — dijo Sirius, haciendo que ella se sonrojara ligeramente.

**Dean Thomas, que había permanecido boquiabierto, mirando por la ventana, salió de su trance dando un respingo. Lavender Brown levantó la cabeza y a Neville le resbaló el codo de la mesa.**

Algunos rieron.

**El profesor Binns parpadeó.**

—**Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia —dijo con su voz seca, jadeante—. Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. —Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió—: En septiembre de aquel año, un subcomité de hechiceros sardos…**

**Balbució y se detuvo. De nuevo, en el aire, se agitaba la mano de Hermione. —¿Señorita Grant?**

—**Disculpe, señor, ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real?**

El profesor Lupin se giró para mirar a Hermione.

— Podrías dedicarte a cualquier profesión que requiera tratar con las leyes. Tienes una gran capacidad argumentativa.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida.

**El profesor Binns la miraba con tal estupor, que Harry adivinó que ningún estudiante lo había interrumpido nunca, ni estando vivo ni estando muerto.**

— Más bien, ningún alumno ha mostrado interés en su case nunca jamás — dijo Lee Jordan. Muchos asintieron, dándole la razón.

—**Veamos —dijo lentamente el profesor Binns—, sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. —Miró a Hermione como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un estudiante—. Sin embargo, la leyenda por la que usted me pregunta es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda…**

— De eso nada — dijo Colin en voz alta. Los alumnos más jóvenes parecían confundidos, pero las caras sombrías de los estudiantes mayores eran prueba suficiente de que Colin decía la verdad.

**La clase entera estaba ahora pendiente de las palabras del profesor Binns; éste miró a sus alumnos y vio que todas las caras estaban vueltas hacia él. Harry se sentía completamente desconcertado al ver unas muestras de interés tan inusitadas.**

—**Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos… la Cámara de los Secretos… Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.**

Todos los alumnos escuchaban con atención. Muchos solo habían leído la historia en Historia de Hogwarts, así que oírla tan detallada por parte del profesor Binns era toda una novedad para ellos.

**Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó:**

—**Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. **

— Qué sorpresa — ironizó Angelina. Algunos Slytherin la miraron mal.

**Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.**

— ¿De ahí viene la enemistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin? — preguntó un Gryffindor de primero. Muchos asintieron.

**El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.**

Nadie rió. La historia de la cámara era demasiado importante como para distraerse.

—**Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores.**

Se oyeron jadeos de sorpresa y admiración.

**»Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia.**

— ¿El horror? — exclamó una chica de segundo de Hufflepuff. — ¿Qué horror?

— Lo que empezó a petrificar a la gente — dijo un chico de séptimo con una mueca. La niña se quedó blanca como el papel.

**Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara. El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto.**

—**Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió—. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos.**

— Mentira — exclamaron muchos. Todos los alumnos menores parecían aterrorizados.

**Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.**

—**Profesor…, ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir «el horror que contiene» la cámara?**

—**Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.**

— Primero perros de tres cabezas, ahora monstruos asesinos — exclamó Umbridge. Estaba tan blanca como los alumnos de primero. — ¿Qué le sucede a este colegio? Ministro, ¿usted sabía todo esto?

— Claro que lo sabía — farfulló Fudge. — Visité el colegio muchas veces durante aquel año. ¡Estuve a punto de cerrarlo!

— ¿Por qué no lo hizo, si me permite preguntarle?

— Di la orden para hacerlo, pero… sucedieron cosas que…

A Harry le dio un escalofrío. Sabía qué era lo que había sucedido el día que Fudge había decidido ordenar el cierre de Hogwarts. Miró de reojo a Ginny y se sorprendió al ver que, en lugar de estar pálida o nerviosa, parecía enfadada.

**La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas.**

—**Pero ya les digo que no existe —añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes—. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo.**

—**Pero, profesor —comentó Seamus Finnigan—, si sólo el auténtico heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no?**

—**Tonterías, O'Flaherty —repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado—**

Algunos rieron, a pesar de todo.

**si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado…**

—**Pero, profesor —intervino Parvati Patil—, **

Padma sonrió al leer el nombre de su hermana.

**probablemente haya que emplear magia negra para abrirla…**

—**El hecho de que un mago no utilice la magia negra no quiere decir que no pueda emplearla, señorita Patati —le interrumpió el profesor Binns—.**

Algunos volvieron a reír. Padma no sabía si reír o no.

— Parvati Patati — rió Ron por lo bajo. — ¿Crees que Binns se acuerda de alguno de nuestros nombres?

— Lo dudo — respondió Harry, quien también intentaba ocultar una sonrisita. Por su parte, Parvati se reía abiertamente.

**Insisto, si los predecesores de Dumbledore…**

—**Pero tal vez sea preciso estar relacionado con Slytherin, y por eso Dumbledore no podría… —apuntó Dean Thomas, pero el profesor Binns ya estaba harto.**

—**Ya basta —dijo bruscamente—. ¡Es un mito! ¡No existe! ¡No hay el menor indicio de que Slytherin construyera semejante cuarto trastero! Me arrepiento de haberles relatado una leyenda tan absurda. Ahora volvamos, por favor, a la historia, a los hechos evidentes, creíbles y comprobables.**

**Y en cinco minutos, la clase se sumergió de nuevo en su sopor habitual.**

— Quizá por eso no hace las clases más interesantes — dijo Ernie Macmillan. — No sabe cómo responder ante un alumnado que presta atención y cuestiona lo que él ha dicho.

—**Ya sabía que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo chiflado y retorcido —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione, mientras se abrían camino por los abarrotados corredores al término de las clases, para dejar las bolsas en la habitación antes de ir a cenar—. Pero lo que no sabía es que hubiera sido él quien empezó todo este asunto de la limpieza de sangre. No me quedaría en su casa aunque me pagaran. Sinceramente, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera querido mandarme a Slytherin, yo me habría vuelto derecho a casa en el tren.**

Padma leyó todo eso muy rápido, sabiendo lo que se venía.

— ¡Dejad de decir esas cosas de Slytherin! — exclamó Pansy Parkinson. — Que tú no seas lo suficientemente bueno como para pertenecer a esta casa no significa que sea la peor.

— Si a mí me hubieran dicho que iba a estar en Gryffindor, también me habría vuelto a casa en tren — dijo Nott. Él y Ron cruzaron miradas desafiantes.

— Al menos nuestra casa no tiene un monstruo asesino intentando matar estudiantes — dijo George con frialdad. A Harry le sorprendió mucho el tono con el que habló. De nuevo, recordó al encapuchado de la lechucería y le dio un escalofrío.

— Apenas queda medio capítulo — dijo el profesor Dumbledore con aspecto de estar agotado. — Terminemos la lectura en paz.

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

**Hermione asintió entusiasmada con la cabeza, pero Harry no dijo nada. Tenía el corazón encogido de la angustia.**

Harry gimió, suponiendo lo que se iba a decir ahora.

**Harry no había dicho nunca a Ron y Hermione que el Sombrero Seleccionador había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de enviarlo a Slytherin. Recordaba, como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, la vocecita que le había hablado al oído cuando, un año antes, se había puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

— Se me había olvidado — bufó Dean. No fue el único.

**Podrías ser muy grande, ¿sabes?, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad?**

Volver a escuchar las palabras del sombrero hizo que todo el mundo recordara aquel capítulo. Algunos miraban a Harry de reojo, curiosos por ver su reacción. El chico hizo todo lo posible por poner cara de póker.

**Pero Harry, que ya conocía la reputación de la casa de Slytherin por los brujos de magia negra que salían de ella, había pensado desesperadamente «¡Slytherin no!», y el sombrero había terminado diciendo:**

**Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

— El sombrero tomó la decisión correcta — dijo Hermione con fiereza, mirando directamente a los Slytherin que murmuraban cosas por lo bajo. No hacía falta ser un adivino para saber que estaban criticando a Harry.

**Mientras caminaban empujados por la multitud, pasó Colin Creevey. **

—**¡Eh, Harry!**

—**¡Hola, Colin! —dijo Harry sin darse cuenta.**

— ¿Cuántas veces al día pasaba eso? — rió Angelina. Colin volvió a ponerse ligeramente rojo.

—**Harry, Harry.., en mi clase un chaval ha estado diciendo que tú eres…**

**Pero Colin era demasiado pequeño para luchar contra la marea de gente que lo llevaba hacia el Gran Comedor. Le oyeron chillar:**

—**¡Hasta luego, Harry! —Y desapareció.**

Esta vez, más gente rió. Colin tenía cara de querer esconderse bajo una mesa y no salir nunca.

—**¿Qué es lo que dice sobre ti un chaval de su clase? —preguntó Hermione. **

—**Que soy el heredero de Slytherin, supongo —dijo Harry, y el corazón se le encogió un poco más al recordar cómo lo había rehuido Justin Finch-Fletchley a la hora de la comida.**

Harry y Justin intercambiaron miradas durante un segundo. Era obvio que el Hufflepuff sentía haber hecho que Harry se sintiera mal.

—**La gente aquí es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa —dijo Ron, con disgusto.**

— Excepto que Voldemort ha vuelto — gruñó Harry por lo bajo.

— Solo creen las cosas que les conviene creer — dijo Hermione con asco.

**La masa de alumnos se aclaró, y consiguieron subir sin dificultad al siguiente rellano.**

—**¿Crees que realmente hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —preguntó Ron a Hermione.**

—**No lo sé —respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Dumbledore no fue capaz de curar a la Señora Norris, y eso me hace sospechar que quienquiera que la atacase no debía de ser…, bueno…, humano.**

— Me halaga, señorita Granger — dijo Dumbledore, que parecía más animado. Hermione se ruborizó.

**Al doblar la esquina se encontraron en un extremo del mismo corredor en que había tenido lugar la agresión. Se detuvieron y miraron. El lugar estaba tal como lo habían encontrado aquella noche, salvo que ningún gato tieso colgaba de la argolla en que se fijaba la antorcha, y que había una silla apoyada contra la pared del mensaje: «La cámara ha sido abierta.»**

—**Aquí es donde Filch ha estado haciendo guardia —dijo Ron. Se miraron unos a otros. El corredor se encontraba desierto.**

— No seáis tontos — dijo Susan Bones. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. — Si os pillan ahí…

—**No hay nada malo en echar un vistazo —dijo Harry, dejando la bolsa en el suelo y poniéndose a gatear en busca de alguna pista.**

— ¿Quién te crees, Sherlock Holmes? — resopló Seamus, aunque sonreía.

Hacía tan solo unos días, Harry le habría contestado de mala gana y se habrían peleado, pero las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado mucho en ese tiempo.

— Pues se me da bien buscar pistas — respondió. — Descubrimos muchas cosas ese día.

Con interés, todos los que lo habían escuchado centraron su atención en la lectura, queriendo saber qué habían descubierto.

—**¡Esto está chamuscado! —dijo—. ¡Aquí… y aquí! **

—**¡Ven y mira esto! —dijo Hermione—. Es extraño.**

**Harry se levantó y se acercó a la ventana más próxima a la inscripción de la pared. Hermione señalaba al cristal superior, por donde una veintena de arañas estaban escabulléndose, según parecía tratando de penetrar por una pequeña grieta en el cristal. Un hilo largo y plateado colgaba como una soga, y daba la impresión de que las arañas lo habían utilizado para salir apresuradamente.**

A Ron le dio un escalofrío.

—**¿Habíais visto alguna vez que las arañas se comportaran así? —preguntó Hermione, perpleja.**

—**Yo no —dijo Harry—. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Ron?**

**Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo. Ron había retrocedido y parecía estar luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**No… no me gustan… las arañas —dijo Ron, nervioso.**

Muchos se echaron a reír.

— Qué patético — se escuchó una voz desde donde estaba sentado Malfoy, pero no pudieron ver quién había hablado.

— No te da miedo buscar pistas sobre el monstruo que petrificó a la señora Norris, ¿pero te dan miedo las arañas? — dijo Sirius. — ¡Qué raro!

—**No lo sabía —dijo Hermione, mirando sorprendida a Ron—. Has usado arañas muchas veces en la clase de Pociones…**

—**Si están muertas no me importa —explicó Ron, quien tenía la precaución de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la ventana—. No soporto la manera en que se mueven.**

**Hermione soltó una risita tonta.**

En el comedor, algunos también reían, si bien sus risas se notaban algo forzadas. La tensión por lo que estaban leyendo y por todo lo sucedido no conseguía aflojarse.

—**No tiene nada de divertido —dijo Ron impetuosamente—. Si quieres saberlo, cuando yo tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi… mi osito de peluche en una araña grande y asquerosa porque yo le había roto su escoba de juguete. A ti tampoco te harían gracia si estando con tu osito, le hubieran salido de repente muchas patas y…**

Muchos parecieron completamente horrorizados.

— Cuando acabemos de leer… — empezó a decir la señora Weasley.

— Ya me castigaste por esto, mamá — protestó Fred.

— ¡Pues otra vez! ¡Mira el trauma que le dejaste a tu hermano!

Fred bufó y no respondió nada, pero Ron parecía alegrarse mucho de que fuera a recibir un castigo.

**Dejó de hablar, estremecido. Era evidente que Hermione seguía aguantándose la risa. **

— Eso es cruel — dijo Lavender. — Cualquiera tendría miedo a las arañas si le hubiera pasado eso. No es cosa de risa.

Ron pareció muy agradecido con la chica. Hermione, por su parte, soltó un bufido y los ignoró a ambos.

**Pensando que sería mejor cambiar de tema, Harry dijo:**

—**¿Recordáis toda aquella agua en el suelo? ¿De dónde vendría? Alguien ha pasado la fregona.**

— Muy bien, recordáis detalles de esa noche… — dijo Tonks. Miraba el libro como si fuera un puzzle muy interesante. A Harry le sorprendió verla tan concentrada y, por primera vez, recordó que la chica era un auror altamente cualificado.

—**Estaba por aquí —dijo Ron, recobrándose y caminando unos pasos más allá de la silla de Filch para indicárselo—, a la altura de esta puerta.**

**Asió el pomo metálico de la puerta, pero retiró la mano inmediatamente, como si se hubiera quemado.**

— ¿La puerta te quemó? — preguntó Neville, sorprendido.

— No — gruñó Ron.

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

—**No puedo entrar ahí —dijo Ron bruscamente—, es un aseo de chicas.**

Esta vez, más gente se echó a reír.

—**Pero Ron, si no habrá nadie dentro —dijo Hermione, poniéndose derecha y acercándose—; aquí es donde está Myrtle la Llorona. Venga, echemos un vistazo.**

**Y sin hacer caso del letrero de «No funciona», Hermione abrió la puerta.**

— ¡Eh, no pueden hacer eso! — exclamó Demelza Robins. — ¡Es un baño de chicas!

— Que nadie usa — le recordó Hermione.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? Podría haber alguien dentro — replicó Lavender de mala gana. — Ni Ron ni Harry podían estar ahí.

— No había nadie — se justificó Harry. — Solo Myrtle.

**Era el cuarto de baño más triste y deprimente en que Harry había puesto nunca los pies. Debajo de un espejo grande, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavabos de piedra en muy mal estado. El suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que daban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se consumían en sus palmatorias. Las puertas de los retretes estaban rayadas y rotas, y una colgaba fuera de los goznes.**

— Habría que arreglar ese baño — dijo la profesora Umbridge.

— A Myrtle le gusta así — explicó el director. — Además, el resto del colegio tiene muchos baños en mejor estado que ese. No hace daño a nadie el mantener ese lugar como Myrtle lo desea.

— Pues yo creo que es un desperdicio de espacio — insistió Umbridge. — Las chicas deben cambiar de planta para poder ir al baño, ¿le parece justo?

— Hay otro baño de chicas no muy lejos de ese, en la misma planta — replicó McGonagall. — Si solo hubiera un lavabo para alumnos en cada planta estarían siempre llenos.

Ante eso, Umbridge no supo qué replicar. Padma aprovechó su momento de duda para seguir leyendo.

**Hermione les pidió silencio con un dedo en los labios y se fue hasta el último retrete. Cuando llegó, dijo:**

—**Hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal?**

**Harry y Ron se acercaron a ver. Myrtle la Llorona estaba sobre la cisterna del retrete, reventándose un grano de la barbilla.**

— ¿Los fantasmas tienen granos? — preguntó Dennis Creevey. Muchos parecían tan confundidos como él.

—**Esto es un aseo de chicas —dijo, mirando con recelo a Harry y Ron—. Y ellos no son chicas.**

—**No —confirmó Hermione—. Sólo quería enseñarles lo… lo bien que se está aquí.**

— En serio, Hermione — dijo Sirius. — Tienes que aprender a mentir mejor.

La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado.

**Con la mano, indicó vagamente el espejo viejo y sucio, y el suelo húmedo. **

—**Pregúntale si vio algo —dijo Harry a Hermione, sin pronunciar, para que le leyera en los labios.**

—**¿Qué murmuras? —le preguntó Myrtle, mirándole.**

—**Nada —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Queríamos preguntar…**

— Ya la has liado — rió Sirius.

—**¡Me gustaría que la gente dejara de hablar a mis espaldas! —dijo Myrtle, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas—. Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabéis?, aunque esté muerta.**

—**Myrtle, nadie quiere molestarte —dijo Hermione—. Harry sólo…**

—**¡Nadie quiere molestarme! ¡Ésta sí que es buena! —gimió Myrtle—. ¡Mi vida en este lugar no fue más que miseria, y ahora la gente viene aquí a amargarme la muerte!**

— Si lo pasó tan mal en Hogwarts, ¿por qué no se va? — preguntó Hannah Abbott. La chica parecía realmente preocupada por Myrtle. — Quiero decir… ¿no sería más feliz en otro sitio?

— Los fantasmas no pueden moverse de un lugar a otro tan fácilmente como los humanos — explicó el profesor Flitwick. — El hogar de Myrtle es Hogwarts. Puede salir del castillo para visitar otros lugares, pero dentro de unos límites.

— Eso es muy triste — respondió Hannah. Muchos le dieron la razón.

—**Queríamos preguntarte si habías visto últimamente algo raro —dijo Hermione dándose prisa—. Porque la noche de Halloween agredieron a un gato justo al otro lado de tu puerta.**

—**¿Viste a alguien por aquí aquella noche? —le preguntó Harry.**

— En lugar de investigar — habló McGonagall— tendríais que haberos alejado de ese lugar.

— ¡Estaban acusando a Harry! — se defendió Ron.

— Y si no hubiéramos intervenido, a saber qué habría pasado — dijo Hermione. Ante eso, muchos se quedaron callados. La gran mayoría no conocía los detalles de lo sucedido en la cámara, pero los que lo sabían, muchos de los cuales eran pelirrojos, palidecieron con tan solo pensar en todo lo que podía haber sucedido.

—**No me fijé —dijo Myrtle con afectación—. Me dolió tanto lo que dijo Peeves, que vine aquí e intenté suicidarme. Luego, claro, recordé que estoy…, que estoy…**

—**Muerta ya —dijo Ron, con la intención de ayudar.**

**Myrtle sollozó trágicamente, se elevó en el aire, se volvió y se sumergió de cabeza en la taza del retrete, salpicándoles, y desapareció de la vista; a juzgar por la procedencia de sus sollozos ahogados, debía de estar en algún lugar del sifón.**

— Tienes menos tacto que Peeves — resopló Angelina, aunque parecía divertida. Ron gruñó.

**Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Hermione, que ya estaba harta, se encogió de hombros, y les dijo:**

—**Tratándose de Myrtle, esto es casi estar alegre. Bueno, vámonos…**

— Y tú no tienes corazón — dijo Parvati. — Pobre Myrtle…

— Sabes tan bien como yo que Myrtle siempre es así — bufó Hermione, molesta. — No te hagas la santa, te he oído hablar de ella varias veces.

— Que piense que es desagradable tenerla cerca no significa que me den igual sus sentimientos — se defendió Parvati.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero Padma siguió leyendo, subiendo el volumen de su voz para que todos le hicieran caso. Parvati le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida a su hermana, quien no la vio porque estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo.

**Harry acababa de cerrar la puerta a los sollozos gorjeantes de Myrtle, cuando una potente voz les hizo dar un respingo a los tres.**

—**¡RON!**

**Percy Weasley, con su resplandeciente insignia de prefecto, se había detenido al final de las escaleras, con una expresión de susto en la cara.**

—**¡Esos son los aseos de las chicas! —gritó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Muchos se echaron a reír.

— Tenían que pillaros justo ahí — resopló Dean entre risitas.

Por su parte, Percy parecía contrariado.

—**Sólo echaba un vistazo —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Buscando pistas, ya sabes…**

**Percy parecía a punto de estallar. A Harry le recordó mucho a la señora Weasley. **

Percy y su madre se miraron durante unos momentos. Él fue el primero en apartar la mirada.

—**Marchaos… fuera… de aquí… —dijo, caminando hacia ellos con paso firme y agitando los brazos para echarlos—. ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que podría parecer, volver a este lugar mientras todos están cenando?**

— Ahí tiene razón — repuso Bill a regañadientes. — Si os hubiera pillado cualquier otra persona, podría haber parecido lo que no era.

La expresión sorprendida de Percy fue reemplazada unos segundos después por el orgullo que sentía al escuchar a Bill darle la razón.

—**¿Por qué no podemos estar aquí? —repuso Ron acaloradamente, parándose de pronto y enfrentándose a Percy—. ¡Escucha, nosotros no le hemos tocado un pelo a ese gato!**

—**Eso es lo que dije a Ginny —dijo Percy con contundencia—, pero ella todavía cree que te van a expulsar. No la he visto nunca tan afectada, llorando amargamente. Podrías pensar un poco en ella, y además, todos los de primero están asustados.**

Y todo el orgullo que sentía desapareció de un plumazo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Ginny realmente?

Lo mismo pensaban todos los Weasley.

—**A ti no te preocupa Ginny —replicó Ron, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas—, a ti sólo te preocupa que yo eche a perder tus posibilidades de ser Representante del Colegio.**

Algunos jadearon.

—**¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! —dijo Percy secamente, llevándose una mano a su insignia de prefecto—. ¡Y espero que esto te enseñe la lección! ¡Se acabó el hacer de detective, o de lo contrario escribiré a mamá!**

**Y se marchó con el paso firme y la nuca tan colorada como las orejas de Ron.**

Algunos miraban a ambos hermanos con la boca abierta.

— ¡Le quitaste puntos a tu propia casa! — bufó Angelina.

— Era mi deber como prefecto — se defendió Percy, si bien parecía algo incómodo.

— No sería la primera vez que no cumples con tu deber — dijo Fred. Ambos se miraron durante un segundo y Harry se preguntó quién de ellos estallaría primero.

— Suficiente — intervino el señor Weasley. — Sigamos con la lectura, por favor.

Tanto Fred como Percy dejaron de mirarse de forma desafiante y centraron su vista en Padma, quien parecía algo nerviosa.

**Aquella noche, en la sala común, Harry, Ron y Hermione escogieron los asientos más alejados del de Percy. Ron estaba todavía de muy mal humor y seguía emborronando sus deberes de Encantamientos. Cuando, sin darse cuenta, cogió su varita mágica para quitar las manchas, el pergamino empezó a arder. Casi echando tanto humo como sus deberes, Ron cerró de golpe El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2). **

Aunque no lo diría en voz alta, a Percy le sorprendió saber lo mucho que le había afectado a Ron su encontronazo con él aquel día. ¡Hasta había quemado sus deberes!

Con una punzada, pensó que quizá tenía más influencia sobre su familia de lo que creía.

**Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione lo imitó.**

—**Pero ¿quién podría ser? —dijo con voz tranquila, como si continuara una conversación que hubieran estado manteniendo—. ¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los squibs y los de familia muggle?**

—**Pensemos —dijo Harry con simulado desconcierto—. ¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de familia muggle son escoria?**

Decenas de miradas se fijaron en Malfoy, quien, tras un segundo de desconcierto, soltó un bufido y los ignoró a todos.

**Miró a Hermione. Hermione miró hacia atrás, poco convencida. **

—**Si te refieres a Malfoy…**

—**¡Naturalmente! —dijo Ron—. Ya lo oísteis: «¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!» Venga, no hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él…**

— ¿A mí me castigan por todo pero a Weasley no le dicen nada por insultarme? — se quejó Draco.

— No compares decir _cara de rata_ con… lo que tú dijiste de Granger — dijo Astoria Greengrass con frialdad.

— No lo estoy comparando con eso — dijo Malfoy rápidamente. Harry vio cómo miraba de reojo a Snape, quien se había pasado todo el capítulo con cara de pocos amigos. — Sino con todo lo demás.

— Has dicho tantas cosas que he perdido la cuenta — replicó Astoria antes de girarse e ignorar por completo al rubio. Padma siguió leyendo, sin darle oportunidad a Malfoy de que se defendiera.

—**¿Malfoy, el heredero de Slytherin? —dijo escépticamente Hermione.**

—**Fíjate en su familia —dijo Harry, cerrando también sus libros—. Todos han pertenecido a Slytherin, él siempre alardea de ello. Podrían perfectamente ser descendientes del mismo Slytherin. Su padre es un verdadero malvado.**

— Ni te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre, Potter.

Esta vez, estaba claro que se había enfadado de verdad. Harry lo ignoró.

—**¡Podrían haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo Ron—. Pasándosela de padres a hijos…**

—**Bueno —dijo cautamente Hermione—, supongo que puede ser.**

Malfoy bufó al notar que muchos le encontraban sentido a las palabras de Ron.

—**Pero ¿cómo podríamos demostrarlo? —preguntó Harry, en tono de misterio. **

—**Habría una manera —dijo Hermione hablando despacio, bajando aún más la voz y echando una fugaz mirada a Percy—. Por supuesto, sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peligroso. Calculo que quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta normas del colegio.**

Muchos profesores se inclinaron hacia delante, sorprendidos y, en algunos casos, claramente preocupados.

—**Si, dentro de un mes más o menos, te parece que podrías empezar a explicárnoslo, háznoslo saber, ¿vale? —dijo Ron, airado.**

— Eres un borde — resopló Ginny. Ron rodó los ojos.

— La tensión era alta en ese momento, ¿vale? Y ya estaba de mal humor por lo de Percy…

—**De acuerdo —repuso fríamente Hermione—. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y hacerle a Malfoy algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros.**

—**Pero eso es imposible —dijo Harry, mientras Ron se reía.**

También algunos reían en el comedor. Los profesores se calmaron inmediatamente.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—**No, no lo es —repuso Hermione—. Lo único que nos haría falta es una poción multijugos.**

Eso provocó que las risitas se convirtieran en carcajadas. Incluso algunos docentes tenían pequeñas sonrisas que intentaban camuflar.

Todos, excepto Snape, a quien se le habían abierto mucho los ojos.

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron. **

—**Snape la mencionó en clase hace unas semanas.**

—**¿Piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en la clase de Pociones que escuchar a Snape? —dijo Ron.**

Harry tenía la vista fija en Snape. El profesor de pociones claramente recordaba los ingredientes perdidos aquel año…

¿Y si los expulsaban de verdad? Empezaba a estar preocupado.

—**Esa poción lo transforma a uno en otra persona. ¡Pensad en ello! Nos podríamos convertir en tres estudiantes de Slytherin. Nadie nos reconocería. Y seguramente Malfoy nos diría algo. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo esté alardeando de ello en la sala común de Slytherin.**

— Estáis locos — dijo Malfoy, a quien todo esto le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

—**Esto del multijugos me parece un poco peligroso —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre convertidos en tres de Slytherin?**

—**El efecto se pasa después de un rato —dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese inconveniente—, pero lo realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Snape dijo que se encontraba en un libro llamado Moste Potente Potions que se encuentra en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.**

— Libro que, por otra parte — empezó a hablar Snape fríamente — es imposible que unos alumnos consigan sin permiso de un profesor.

Con ello, parecía querer justificar el haberlo mencionado en clase.

**Solamente había una manera de conseguir un libro de la Sección Prohibida: con el permiso por escrito de un profesor.**

—**Será difícil explicar para qué queremos ese libro si no es para hacer alguna de las pociones.**

—**Creo —dijo Hermione— que si consiguiéramos dar la impresión de que estábamos interesados únicamente en la teoría, tendríamos alguna posibilidad…**

—**No te fastidia… ningún profesor se va a tragar eso —dijo Ron—. Tendría que ser muy tonto…**

— Oh, no — exclamó la profesora Sprout. Como ella, muchos se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

— Espero — dijo McGonagall lentamente, — que el profesor Lockhart no cediera ante vuestra petición.

Harry, Ron y Hermione trataron de parecer inocentes.

— Y yo espero — habló Snape. Su tono de voz hizo que a Harry casi le diera un escalofrío. — Que los ingredientes que fueron robados durante ese curso no tuvieran nada que ver con vosotros, porque de lo contrario…

Los tres se quedaron paralizados. Sabían que, tras leer esto, estarían al borde de la expulsión.

— El capítulo termina ahí — anunció Padma. Cerró el libro y volvió a su lugar, mientras Dumbledore se ponía en pie.

— Hemos acabado por hoy. Pero, antes de que os marchéis, debo recordaros un par de reglas.

Algunos alumnos, que ya habían empezado a levantarse, volvieron a tomar asiento.

— En primer lugar, está prohibido salir del castillo, como bien sabéis — dijo. — En segundo lugar, toda correspondencia será controlada y examinada de forma exhaustiva a partir de mañana.

Se alzaron las protestas. Todos los alumnos llevaban días sin poder escribir ni una sola carta a sus casas, donde muchos padres ya debían estar preocupados.

— Si no tenéis intención de contar nada de lo que está sucediendo aquí — intervino McGonagall — no habrá ningún problema con que la correspondencia sea revisada.

— Eso es todo — anunció Dumbledore. — Podéis marcharos.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Ha acabado un día más en Hogwarts, el siguiente día va a ser INTENSO XD **

**Como siempre, gracias por leer. Espero que podáis dejarme vuestras opiniones en un review! Sean buenas o malas, quiero saber lo que pensáis! Me ha encantado leer vuestras reacciones a lo de la encapuchada jajaja. Hay opiniones divididas entre vosotros y no está la cosa muy clara XD En este cap ha habido más info, ¿qué pensáis ahora? :D **

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! **

**REPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**FoxMcCloude: **Hola! Lo primero: mil gracias por tus reviews! :3 Jajaja la identidad de la encapuchada sigue siendo un misterio: algunos creéis que es Ginny, otros que es Hermione, otros que quizá sea Lily Luna! Y sobre Filch: no era sostenible que no leyeran esa parte, porque el tema se sigue mencionando. Al final ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar y se ha revelado todo, como tenía que ser xD Muchas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo :3 Nos vemos!

**Zero:** Hola! Jajaja pues sí, ha pasado tal como has dicho: se ha armado la gorda porque es que era imposible mantener el secreto de Filch, por mucho que él quisiera! Yyyy otro voto para Ginny! Ya vais dos que creéis que es ella la encapuchada, ¿tendréis razón? XD Muchas gracias por tu review! Bye!

**Asami Black:** Hola! Yyyy tenemos el primer voto para Hermione! Ya van dos para Ginny y uno para Hermione, quién será será? jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este cap te haya gustado :D

**Lupin:** Holi! :D Así que tus candidatas son: Hermione, Ginny, Lily Luna, Lily Evans y Molly Weasley! Menos en su futura hija, Harry ha pensado en todas en este capítulo jajaja. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en lo que has dicho: meter a la gente del pasado solo es buena idea si tiene sentido dentro de la trama y si los personajes tienen una función. En este caso, meter a los padres de Harry sería bastante... meh. Pueden aparecer, sí, pero de la misma forma que aparecieron cuando Sirius y Lupin le enseñaron recuerdos a Harry: no porque estén vivos, sino porque la gente que los recuerda habla de ellos o porque se mencionan en los libros. Así que puedo asegurar que no es Lily Evans! xD Muchas, muchas gracias por tus reviews! :3 Nos vemos!

**Magra: **Hola! Me pasó igual mientras lo escribía, había partes en las que me daban escalofríos! Siempre he pensado que este es el libro con más elementos de terror jajaja. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: los encapuchados vienen de después de la guerra, no de después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Y sobre Percy y Malfoy, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo! Percy cometió errores pero supo cambiar y pedir perdón. Malfoy... no tanto. Además, sus actitudes no son comparables, Percy nunca dijo el tipo de cosas que dice Malfoy. Muchas gracias por tu review! :D Bye!

**Guest:** Hola! Jajajaja yo tampoco pensé que diría esto, pero estoy de acuerdo: bien por Pansy por decirle las cosas a la cara a Filch! XD Muchas gracias por tu review, bye!

**Klara Potter: **Holi! Primero que todo: espero que todo te esté yendo bien y que tus problemas se solucionen pronto -hug- Y lo segundo: ¿qué piensas ahora del encapuchado que leyó? Hermione pensó como tú: que era ella misma, pero tenía la cara de Fleur! jajaja. Juro que tiene sentido, lo prometo XD Cuento tu comentario como otro voto para Ginny como encapuchada :D Lleva 3, pero Hermione no se queda muy atrás jajaja. En fin, nos vemos! Mil gracias por tus reviews! :3

**BellaBlackEvans: **Hola! :D Una vez leí un fic buenísimo en el que se mostraba cómo Snape nunca quita puntos a Slytherin (cosa que es cierta, en los libros nunca lo vemos hacer eso). En ese fic, Snape utilizaba castigos para amonestar a sus alumnos, en vez de quitarles puntos. Así, los educaba para que no se le salieran de las manos, pero no perjudicaba a su propia casa. Me pareció algo muy inteligente y muy propio de Snape, así que desde entonces lo tomé como canon XD Por eso, en vez de quitarle puntos, Snape va a castigar a Malfoy duramente! Y sí, el pobre Harry tiene todo el derecho a enfadarse de esa forma, lo de Filch era muy injusto! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos! Espero que te vaya todo genial!

**CH-Hyacinth:** Hola! Jajaja no te preocupes por comentar sábado o incluso domingo temprano, nunca es tarde (? XD Este capítulo no ha estado "un poco pesado", creo que ha estado pesadísimo. Demasiada tensión xD Y sí, en parte es comprensible que Filch no quisiera leer eso delante de todos, pero Harry también tiene razón al sentirse mal porque a él no le dejen saltarse partes personales. Es una situación en la que ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente equivocado. Y sobre la encapuchada misteriosa... ;) Qué piensas ahora que sabías de quién tenía la cara? jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos :3


	11. La bludger loca

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a este fic! :D **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews durante esta semana :') Muchas gracias a: GabyRojas, BellaBlackEvans, Zero, Fox McCloude, Asami Black, AndreaQuebedo, Guest, Klara Potter, lalitarey93 y Kasy2112. Mil gracias a todos! ****Valoro todas y cada una de vuestras palabras. EDIT: Y gracias también a CH-Hyacinth! Cuyo review no me aparece en la web pero me sale en el correo jajaja. **

**Respuestas a vuestros reviews al final del cap, aunque hoy van a ser algo cortas porque ya se me ha hecho más tarde de lo normal para subir el capítulo :')**

**A leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Hemos acabado por hoy. Pero, antes de que os marchéis, debo recordaros un par de reglas._

_Algunos alumnos, que ya habían empezado a levantarse, volvieron a tomar asiento._

— _En primer lugar, está prohibido salir del castillo, como bien sabéis — dijo. — En segundo lugar, toda correspondencia será controlada y examinada de forma exhaustiva a partir de mañana. _

_Se alzaron las protestas. Todos los alumnos llevaban días sin poder escribir ni una sola carta a sus casas, donde muchos padres ya debían estar preocupados._

— _Si no tenéis intención de contar nada de lo que está sucediendo aquí — intervino McGonagall — no habrá ningún problema con que la correspondencia sea revisada. _

— _Eso es todo — anunció Dumbledore. — Podéis marcharos._

El comedor se llenó de ruido al levantarse decenas de alumnos al mismo tiempo.

— No os levantéis — dijo Hermione al ver que Ron y Harry hacían amago de levantarse. — No vamos a poder salir todos a la vez.

Efectivamente, los alumnos se agolpaban a las puertas del comedor. Muchos saludaban a Harry al pasar a su lado, como si lo conocieran de toda la vida, como si hacía una semana no lo hubieran considerado un loco.

Harry se vio obligado a tragarse su mal humor cuando escuchó la voz de Bill Weasley.

— Hay reunión familiar en la habitación de mamá y papá.

— ¿Es obligatorio? — se quejó Fred. Bill asintió, aunque claramente se divertía.

— Se aceptan apuestas, ¿cuántos meses de castigo te van a caer después de todo lo que hemos leído? — dijo sonriendo.

Fred gimió.

— No es justo que me castiguen por lo de la araña. ¡Ya lo hicieron!

— Te mereces mil castigos más — gruñó Ron.

Entre quejas y acusaciones, los Weasley se pusieron en pie y caminaron hacia la puerta, donde el profesor Lupin y Sirius (a quien los alumnos todavía miraban con recelo y evitaban acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario) los esperaban.

— Los Weasley tienen reunión — le dijo Harry a Lupin y a Sirius, quien pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. — Aún falta para que sea de noche, ¿queréis hacer algo?

— ¿De qué hablas? — le interrumpió Ron. — Tú también tienes que venir a la reunión.

— No te vas a librar — dijo George, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y casi arrancándolo del agarre de Sirius. — Si nosotros somos condenados, tú también.

— Harry, cielo — habló la señora Weasley, quien hasta ese momento había estado hablando en voz baja con su marido. — Hemos dicho reunión familiar. Eso te incluye. Y a vosotros también — añadió, mirando a Hermione, Lupin y Sirius.

— Oh — dijo Harry elocuentemente.

Algo ruborizado, y más que un poco nervioso, Harry siguió a la familia de pelirrojos hasta las habitaciones en las que se estaban quedando a dormir los Weasley. En el camino, se cruzaron con varios estudiantes que los miraban como si fueran celebridades, mientras que otros más bien parecían no sentir mucho agrado por los Weasley.

De mal humor otra vez, Harry se sintió aliviado al llegar a su destino. Los Weasley se estaban quedando en unas de las habitaciones para huéspedes más agradables de todo Hogwarts. Al entrar a una pequeña sala de estar, Harry vio que de ella salían muchas puertas que conducían a diferentes habitaciones. Una era del señor y la señora Weasley; otra, de Bill, y otra de Charlie. Percy no dormía allí.

Harry tomó asiento en uno de los mullidos sofás que decoraban la salita. Le agradó ver que todo era de colores rojos, dorados y marrones, tan Gryffindor que estaba seguro de que Malfoy jamás aceptaría dormir en aquella habitación.

En cuanto todos se hubieron acomodado en los sofás y sillones disponibles, una bandeja con tazas de té y galletas apareció frente a ellos.

— ¿De qwé twenemos que habwlar? — preguntó Fred con la boca llena. Su madre lo miró con severidad.

— Para empezar, cuando acabemos de leer todos los libros tanto tú como George vais a estar castigados, ¡hasta que acabéis el colegio!

— Bueno, no falta mucho — sonrió George. Harry los vio chocar los cinco por debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Pues hasta Navidad del año que viene!

Eso pareció preocupar más a los gemelos, que inmediatamente dejaron de sonreír y trataron de parecer seres inocentes.

— El motivo principal del que tenemos que hablar — empezó a decir el señor Weasley. A Harry le sorprendió ver lo cansado que parecía. — es que lo que se va a leer mañana es muy… delicado.

La sala al completo se tensó, pero nadie más que Ginny. Tenía los ojos fijos en sus padres.

— Eso ya lo sabíamos — dijo ella. — ¿Seguís pensando que me voy a echar a llorar en cuanto se lea el ataque de Colin?

— No sé cómo reaccionarás tú — admitió el señor Weasley. — Honestamente, me preocupa más cómo vais a reaccionar vosotros — añadió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Ron, Charlie y los gemelos.

Eso pareció calmar a Ginny.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Charlie, molesto. — La que lo vivió fue ella.

— Precisamente por eso — habló el señor Weasley. Harry nunca lo había visto tan serio. — Ginny sabe qué esperar. Supongo que solo Ginny, Ron y Harry saben qué esperar.

— Más ellos que yo — gruñó Ron. — No pude llegar hasta el final de la cámara.

— Yo sigo sin saber qué narices es esa cámara — intervino Sirius. — ¿Y qué tiene que ver Ginny?

— A mí se me informó cuando vine a dar clase el año siguiente — confesó Lupin. — Pero, la verdad, no tengo mucha información al respecto.

— Básicamente, Tom me poseyó y me hizo petrificar a la gente — dijo Ginny rápidamente. — Y Harry y Ron vinieron a rescatarme cuando me llevó a la cámara para matarme.

A Lupin se le ensombreció el rostro, así como a todos los Weasley, pero Sirius parecía impresionado.

— ¿Llamas Tom a Voldemort? ¡Genial!

— Por eso — habló la señora Weasley, muy seria. — Mañana va a ser un día difícil. Y quiero que todos os mantengáis unidos, ¿me oís? Nada de pelear, ni entre vosotros ni con nadie. Y eso incluye a Percy.

— ¿Cómo vamos a pelearnos con Percy si no nos habla? — preguntó George.

— Yo solo os lo advierto. Mañana, quiero que os centréis en proteger a Ginny, ¿me habéis oído?

— No necesito que me protejan — bufó Ginny indignada. — Sé mejor que nadie lo que se va a leer mañana. Creo que vosotros vais a necesitar más apoyo que yo.

— Estoy de acuerdo — intervino Harry, aunque se arrepintió al segundo de hacerlo al ver las e expresiones de sorpresa de los Weasley. — Eh… en la cámara pasaron muchas cosas. Es lo que habéis dicho antes: Ginny y yo sabemos qué esperar, pero todos vosotros no.

— ¿Cosas? ¿Cómo qué? — preguntó Charlie, aunque parecía no querer saber la respuesta. Estaba bastante pálido y las pecas le resaltaban mucho contra la piel.

— Cosas como que casi me muero — replicó Ginny. — Y Harry también. Le mordió el basilisco.

— ¿QUÉ? — exclamó Sirius, poniéndose en pie. Miraba a Harry como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. — ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Durante un segundo, Harry estuvo tentado de no decirle nada para mantenerlo con la intriga todo el día siguiente. Después pensó que quizá Sirius estaría más tranquilo (y llamaría menos la atención en el comedor) si se lo contaba.

— Las lágrimas de fénix lo curan todo — respondió.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, asimilando sus palabras.

— Mañana… — dijo la señora Weasley muy despacio. — Tenéis que estar más unidos que nunca. Solo os pido que protejáis a Ginny _y a Harry_, y que no peleéis con Percy.

— No lo haremos — prometió Bill.

— Percy se arrepiente de todo — dijo Ron. Los gemelos se giraron a mirarlo con tal rapidez que a Fred le dio un tirón en el cuello.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Arthur. Había una dureza en sus ojos a la que Harry no estaba nada acostumbrado.

— Hablé con él el otro día — confesó Ron. Fred bufó.

— Así que confraternizando con el enemigo, Ronnie… es broma, es broma, mamá.

— Percy no es vuestro enemigo. Es vuestro hermano — insistió ella, dolida. A Harry no le gustaba nada verla así.

— No se está portando como nuestro hermano — reiteró George. — Si tanto se arrepiente, ¿por qué no nos ha dicho nada? Estamos pasando más de la mitad del día encerrados en el mismo sitio. No tiene excusa.

— Eso le dije — se quejó Ron. — Le avisé de que se disculpara cuanto antes, pero creo que le da miedo.

— Me alegro — bufó Fred. Mientras su madre lo regañaba, Hermione dijo:

— Me sorprende que hablarais de eso. Ya no se te ve tan enfadado con él.

Ron se ruborizó.

— Hablamos de muchas cosas. Creo que de verdad se arrepiente, pero no se atreve a decir nada.

— Pues tendrá que echarle valor — replicó Ginny. — ¿No es un Gryffindor? Que lo demuestre.

Ante eso, nadie pudo decir nada.

La reunión familiar acabó enseguida. Harry, Ron y los demás volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor, donde se escondieron del resto del mundo a base de crear un fuerte hecho con sillones y almohadas. Dentro de su pequeña burbuja, jugaron al ajedrez y al snap explosivo con Neville, Dean y Seamus, quien todavía parecía algo inseguro alrededor de Harry, como si dudara de que el chico lo hubiera perdonado.

Y mientras ellos acababan su noche disfrutando de un rato de tranquilidad, varios pisos más abajo una persona estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— ¿Dónde diantres está? — resopló, con la mirada fija en el trozo de papel que tenía entre sus manos. Se trataba del mapa del merodeador de Harry, que finalmente habían decidido coger de su baúl a pesar de que no querían hacerlo.

Los minutos pasaban y el punto que debía aparecer en algún lugar del mapa no lo hacía.

El plan era muy simple. Cada uno de ellos controlaría la entrada de uno de los pasadizos secretos que conectaban Hogwarts con el exterior. También controlarían la Sala de los Menesteres. Y él era el encargado de utilizar el mapa para vigilar que todo el mundo estuviera donde tenía que estar y poder ver el nombre del desconocido que se hacía pasar por uno de ellos.

Hasta el momento, el plan había estado funcionando perfectamente. Todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes, ya que el toque de queda ya había comenzado. Los profesores, o se encontraban en sus despachos o en sus habitaciones. Todos los invitados estaban ya acostados. Los únicos puntos que caminaban por los pasillos eran Filch, la señora Norris, y ellos mismos.

¿Dónde estaba el infiltrado? ¿Se habría escondido en alguna de las salas comunes? Su nombre sería imposible de diferenciar entre tantos alumnos.

Vio un punto moverse hacia la lechucería y supo que la segunda parte del plan ya estaba en marcha.

Ese era el único lugar donde sabían con seguridad que el infiltrado había accedido sin problema. ¿Les había venido bien que lo hiciera? Sí, pero eso no justificaba el permitir que un desconocido que claramente sabía quiénes eran ellos merodeara por el colegio. ¿Y si era un enemigo? Era improbable, pero hasta que no supieran su identidad, no podían correr riesgos.

Llevaban todo el día preparándose para ello. Así que, ¿por qué no había aparecido aún? No le quedaban sitios para esconderse.

El punto llegó hasta la lechucería, donde él ya podía ver que no había nadie. Tras unos minutos, el punto pareció cansarse de esperar y salió de allí.

— Señor…

La voz a sus espaldas le hizo saltar. Se giró, el cuerpo de Fudge protestando ante el movimiento repentino.

Dobby estaba detrás de él, con aspecto de arrepentido.

— Dobby lo siente mucho, señor. Dobby no pretendía asustarle, señor.

— Eh… no pasa nada — dijo, nervioso. Miró de refilón el mapa antes de preguntar: — ¿Qué haces aquí, Dobby?

— Dobby quiere ayudar, señor. Dobby sabe a quién buscan.

Fue como si le dieran con un mazo en la cabeza. ¡Pues claro! Los elfos domésticos podían moverse por todo el castillo con más facilidad que nadie. ¿Por qué no lo habían pensado antes?

— ¿Lo sabes? Dímelo, Dobby.

— Dobby no puede decirlo, señor. Dobby prometió… ¡pero Dobby tiene un mensaje!

Atónito, el impostor de Fudge miró a Dobby como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más.

— ¿Un mensaje? ¿Del enemigo?

— No es un enemigo, señor — se apresuró a responder. — ¡Es un amigo!

— Vale… — Aunque no sabía si fiarse mucho, sabía que Dobby siempre protegería los intereses de Harry, si bien alguna vez lo había hecho de formas poco ortodoxas. — ¿Qué me puedes decir de esa persona?

— Le puedo decir su mensaje, señor. Él le ha dicho a Dobby que le diga lo siguiente, señor. — Dobby tomó aire antes de recitar: — "Dejad de buscarme y centraos en controlar la seguridad, ¡imbéciles!". Dobby lo siente mucho por usar esa palabra, señor…

Perdiendo la paciencia, el impostor de Fudge replicó:

— Dime quién es, Dobby. Centrarnos en la seguridad del colegio implica saber quién es esa persona y cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. No descansaremos hasta que no lo sepamos.

— Dobby prometió…

— Me da igual lo que prometieras, Dobby. ¿Dónde se esconde? Dime dónde está.

— Dobby no puede decirlo…

El impostor de Fudge bufó.

— ¿De parte de quién estás?

— ¡De la vuestra! — exclamó el elfo. El impostor se sintió mal al ver que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡Siempre de la parte de los amigos de Harry Potter!

— ¿Él también es amigo de Harry?

— ¡Sí! Sí, señor. Es una buena persona.

El encapuchado se agachó para estar al nivel de Dobby.

— Si es nuestro amigo, no hay ningún problema en que sepamos quién es, ¿verdad?

Dobby se mordió el labio.

— Dobby… ¡Dobby debe consultarlo!

Y desapareció con un chasquido.

Soltando una palabrota, el impostor de Fudge volvió a mirar el mapa. Nunca había pensado que los elfos domésticos no aparecían en él. Todos sus compañeros seguían en sus posiciones, esperando a que sucediera algo.

El plan había sido sencillo. Bloquear y vigilar todas las entradas y salidas del colegio, ir al mismo tiempo a todos los lugares donde podía esconderse alguien sin salir en el mapa, y vigilar utilizando el mapa para asegurarse de que nadie se movía de un sitio a otro, huyendo de la vigilancia.

Nadie había contado con Dobby. Pero, si Dobby creía que el infiltrado era bueno, debía serlo, ¿no?

Pasó media hora. Dobby no regresaba y nadie se movía de sus puestos de vigilancia. En el mapa no había novedades.

El infiltrado de Fudge estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Y, entonces, un chasquido a sus espaldas le indicó que el elfo había regresado.

— Ha tomado una decisión, señor — le informó Dobby. — Va a dejarse ver.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está? — inquirió el encapuchado. Sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

— Se está dirigiendo ahora mismo al aula donde vigilan, señor.

Con las manos temblorosas de la emoción, el encapuchado giró el mapa y buscó frenéticamente un punto que se moviera por los pasillos.

Y entonces lo vio. Un punto se encontraba caminando directamente hacia el aula desde donde veían y controlaban el comedor y el resto del colegio. A juzgar por la dirección desde la que venía, había salido directamente de la sala común de Gryffindor.

— Tiene que ser una broma — bufó el encapuchado, leyendo el nombre una y otra vez. — Lo mato… Lo voy a matar.

— Dobby avisará al resto — dijo el elfo antes de volver a desaparecer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A la mañana siguiente, el ánimo de los alumnos había mejorado tras una noche de sueño y muchas horas de silencio. Incluso aquellos que disfrutaban de las multitudes se habían visto algo agobiados tras estar en el comedor tantas horas.

Harry y Ron le dijeron a Dean, Seamus y Neville que bajaran a desayunar sin ellos y esperaron pacientemente sentados en sus camas. Tras cinco minutos, en los que hablaron de quidditch (¡a saber cuándo podrían volver a jugar! Aunque quizá para entonces Umbridge ya no estuviera en el colegio y a Harry le quitaran la prohibición de por vida de jugar en el equipo del colegio), Hermione entró por la puerta.

— ¿No hay nadie? — preguntó, mirando alrededor. Los dos chicos asintieron. Hermione tomó asiento en la cama de Ron.

— Vale, tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

— Sigo sin saber para qué quieres hablar de ello — dijo Ron. — No sabemos lo que va a pasar.

— ¡Claro que lo sabemos! — exclamó ella. — En cuanto se lea lo de la poción multijugos, el profesor Snape va a hacer todo lo que pueda para que nos expulsen. ¡Y tendrá razón!

— Pero verán que nuestras intenciones eran buenas — objetó Ron. — No deberían expulsarnos por querer desenmascarar al heredero de Slytherin, ¿no?

— Eso les dará igual — dijo Harry. También le ponía nervioso pensar en lo de la poción. — Nos saltamos demasiadas normas del colegio.

— Fue por una buena causa — dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio. — Pero aun así…

— No nos pueden expulsar, al menos no hasta que terminemos de leer todos los libros — respondió Ron, quien se había dejado caer sobre su almohada. — Y con un poco de suerte, para entonces estarán tan centrados en derrotar a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis que se olvidarán de nosotros.

— Ojalá — dijo Harry.

Hermione no parecía muy convencida. Con una mano, retorcía una de las borlas que adornaban los bordes de la manta de Ron.

— En teoría, nosotros tendremos un papel importante en la derrota de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis — dijo lentamente. Ambos chicos la miraron, inquietos. — No sé qué pasará. No sé si tendremos que hacer algo para derrotarlo, o si el profesor Dumbledore lo hará por sí mismo, o qué. Pero si nos expulsan…

— Espero que no lo hagan.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, a Harry le ponía nervioso pensar en las consecuencias de lo que iban a leer ese día. Todas las normas que habían quebrantado, todo lo vivido en la cámara, todos los petrificados…

— ¡Hermione! — bufó Harry. — ¿Tú no deberías estar nerviosa por lo de… ¿

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque vamos a leer cómo te petrificaron — resopló Ron.

— Ah, eso. Me preocupa más que nos expulsen, la verdad.

Maravillados, Harry y Ron terminaron de ponerse las corbatas y los zapatos y, junto con Hermione, bajaron a desayunar.

— Llegáis tarde — les dijo Sirius en cuanto se sentaron. — Apenas queda bacon.

Justo en ese momento, la bandeja de bacon se rellenó por sí sola.

— ¿Decías? — respondió Ron, burlón. Sirius le sacó la lengua.

Harry se fijó en que, en la mesa de Gryffindor, casi nadie le prestaba atención a Sirius. Algunos de vez en cuando lo miraban, pero no parecían atreverse a mantener la vista fija durante mucho rato.

Más animado, Harry se sirvió gachas de avena y desayunó con sus amigos. Se fijó en que Ginny parecía de mal humor, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que iban a leer, no era nada sorprendente.

Veinte minutos después, la hora de desayunar llegó a su fin. Todos se pusieron en pie y Dumbledore hizo el ya tan acostumbrado gesto con la varita que hacía desaparecer las mesas y las sustituía por sofás, sillones y multitud de almohadas. Harry notó vagamente que hoy había variado ligeramente los colores. El día anterior, los muebles habían sido en su mayoría marrones. Hoy, todas las almohadas eran de tonos violetas, azules y grises.

— Me pido esta — dijo Ginny, cogiendo una almohada azul claro.

— ¿A quién le apetece leer? — preguntó el director mientras todo el mundo tomaba asiento.

Se alzaron muy pocas manos. De entre los voluntarios, Dumbledore escogió a un chico de segundo de Ravenclaw al que Harry no conocía de nada.

Emocionado, el chico casi corrió hasta la tarima, haciendo que algunos rieran.

— Este capítulo se titula: **La bludger loca **—anunció. Tenía la voz bastante aguda.

**Después del desastroso episodio de los duendecillos de Cornualles, el profesor Lockhart no había vuelto a llevar a clase seres vivos. Por el contrario, se dedicaba a leer a los alumnos pasajes de sus libros, y en ocasiones representaba alguno de los momentos más emocionantes de su biografía. **

Muchos de los alumnos que jamás habían tenido a Lockhart como profesor y todavía lo admiraban parecían muy decepcionados.

**Habitualmente sacaba a Harry para que lo ayudara en aquellas reconstrucciones; hasta el momento, Harry había tenido que representar los papeles de un ingenuo pueblerino transilvano al que Lockhart había curado de una maldición que le hacía tartamudear, un yeti con resfriado y un vampiro que, cuando Lockhart acabó con él, no pudo volver a comer otra cosa que lechuga.**

Harry gimió y escondió la cara contra una almohada, escuchando cómo medio comedor se echaba a reír, incluido Sirius, quien reía a carcajada limpia.

— Lo hacías muy bien — dijo Dean con una risita. Harry tuvo que contener las ganas de pegarle.

**En la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sacó de nuevo a Harry, esta vez para representar a un hombre lobo. Si no hubiera tenido una razón muy importante para no enfadar a Lockhart, se habría negado.**

— Nunca te negaste — dijo Hermione con una sonrisita.

— Creo que en el fondo le gustaba — corroboró Ron. — El papel de hombre lobo lo hacía especialmente bien.

— Callaos — gruñó Harry mientras ellos reían.

— Qué pena no haberlo visto — rió Ginny. Harry volvió a gemir.

Al Ravenclaw le costaba leer a causa de la risa.

—**Aúlla fuerte, Harry (eso es…), y en aquel momento, creedme, yo salté (así) tirándolo contra el suelo (así) con una mano, y logré inmovilizarle. Con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta y, reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo Homorphus; él emitió un gemido lastimero (venga, Harry…, más fuerte…, bien) **

Más de la mitad de los presentes reía sin parar. Incluso los profesores parecían divertirse. Hagrid tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

— Ja, ja, ja — ironizó Harry. — Muy gracioso. Ojalá os hubieran hecho salir a vosotros — les dijo a sus amigos. Dean se agarraba los costados de tanto reír y a Seamus le faltaba el aire.

— Oh, venga — se quejó Malfoy. Harry se fijó en que se había sentado en un gran sillón de color violeta. — No es tan gracioso. Más bien es patético.

— No dirías lo mismo si lo hubieras visto — replicó Seamus. — Aunque en lo de patético tienes razón — añadió. La cara de indignación de Harry los hizo reír aún más.

Con dificultad, el Ravenclaw de segundo siguió leyendo.

**y la piel desapareció…, los colmillos encogieron y… se convirtió en hombre. Sencillo y efectivo. Otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amenaza mensual de los hombres lobo. **

— En sus sueños — bufó Ron en voz baja.

**Sonó el timbre y Lockhart se puso en pie.**

—**Deberes: componer un poema sobre mi victoria contra el hombre lobo Wagga Wagga. ¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de El encantador!**

— ¿Y para qué querríamos un ejemplar firmado? — resopló Justin Finch-Fletchley. — Ya habíamos tenido que comprar uno para clase.

**Los alumnos empezaron a salir. Harry volvió al fondo de la clase, donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione.**

—**¿Listos? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Espera que se hayan ido todos —dijo Hermione, asustada—. Vale, ahora.**

Todos recordaban cómo había acabado el capítulo anterior. Emocionados, algunos se inclinaban en los asientos, queriendo saber si el trío había logrado conseguir el permiso. Snape mantenía un semblante neutral, pero Harry estaba seguro de que estaba preparado para saltarles a la yugular en cuanto sus sospechas se confirmaran.

**Se acercó a la mesa de Lockhart con un trozo de papel en la mano. Harry y Ron iban detrás de ella.**

—**Esto… ¿Profesor Lockhart? —tartamudeó Hermione—. Yo querría… sacar este libro de la biblioteca. Sólo para una lectura preparatoria. —Le entregó el trozo de papel con mano ligeramente temblorosa—. Pero el problema es que está en la Sección Prohibida, así que necesito el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Estoy convencida de que este libro me ayudaría a comprender lo que explica usted en Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos sobre los venenos de efecto retardado.**

Algunos profesores parecían haber perdido la fe en la humanidad.

— No me puedo creer lo bien que mientes — dijo Lavender. Miraba a Hermione con renovada admiración.

Como ella, muchos se cuestionaban todo lo que sabían sobre la "sabelotodo" de Gryffindor.

—**¡Ah, Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos! —dijo Lockhart, cogiendo la nota de Hermione y sonriéndole francamente—. Creo que es mi favorito. ¿Te gustó?**

—**¡Sí! —dijo Hermione emocionada—. ¡Qué gran idea la suya de atrapar al último con el colador del té…!**

— Y ahora le haces la pelota — dijo Sirius. — Eso es muy inteligente. Creo que te había juzgado mal…

— No, no — se apresuró a decir Hermione. — Me habías juzgado bien. No me gusta meterme en lios.

— Pues para no gustarte, no hemos leído ni un curso y medio y no has parado de hacer cosas contra las normas — comentó Parvati. Parecía que estaba disfrutando del evidente apuro de Hermione.

— ¡No es mi culpa! Siempre pasan cosas…

— ¿Ves? Eso mismo digo yo — bufó Harry.

—**Bueno, estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá mal que ayude un poco a la mejor estudiante del curso —dijo Lockhart afectuosamente, sacando una pluma de pavo real —. Sí, es bonita, ¿verdad? —dijo, interpretando al revés la expresión de desagrado de Ron—. Normalmente la reservo para firmar libros.**

— Era horrible — dijo Ron con cara de asco.

**Garabateó una floreteada firma sobre el papel y se lo devolvió a Hermione. **

—**Así que, Harry —dijo Lockhart, mientras Hermione plegaba la nota con dedos torpes y se la metía en la bolsa—,**

— ¿Dedos torpes? ¿Tanto te gustaba? — dijo Fred con una ceja arqueada. Hermione hizo una mueca.

— Por desgracia…

**mañana se juega el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, ¿verdad? Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿no? He oído que eres un jugador fundamental. Yo también fui buscador. Me pidieron que entrara en la selección nacional, pero preferí dedicar mi vida a la erradicación de las Fuerzas Oscuras. **

Se escucharon varios bufidos a lo largo del comedor.

— Eso no se lo cree ni él — gruñó Wood.

**De todas maneras, si necesitaras unas cuantas clases particulares de entrenamiento, no dudes en decírmelo. Siempre me satisface dejar algo de mi experiencia a jugadores menos dotados…**

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras todos procesaban las palabras de Lockhart.

— ¿Acaba de decir que el buscador más joven en un siglo es peor jugador que él? — preguntó Angelina en voz alta, incrédula.

— Que alguien le baje el ego a ese hombre — bufó la profesora Sprout. Tras un segundo, pareció darse cuenta de que era una profesora y por lo tanto no debería criticar así a un antiguo colega de profesión. Tras otro segundo, pareció darle totalmente igual.

**Harry hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta y luego salió del aula a toda prisa, detrás de Ron y Hermione.**

— ¿Ni siquiera le respondiste? — dijo Sirius, sorprendido.

— ¿Es que cómo se contesta a algo así?

— Hiciste bien, Harry — le aseguró el profesor Lupin.

—**Es increíble —dijo ella, mientras examinaban los tres la firma en el papel—. Ni siquiera ha mirado de qué libro se trataba.**

—**Porque es un completo imbécil —dijo Ron—. Pero ¿a quién le importa? Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos.**

Muchos asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo con el Ron del libro.

—**Él no es un completo imbécil —chilló Hermione, mientras iban hacia la biblioteca a paso ligero.**

— Lo retiro — gimió Hermione mientras muchos reían.

—**Ya, porque ha dicho que eres la mejor estudiante del curso… **

Algunos le dieron la razón a Ron, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Hermione claramente quería que la tierra la tragara.

**Bajaron la voz al entrar en la envolvente quietud de la biblioteca.**

**La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, era una mujer delgada e irascible que parecía un buitre mal alimentado.**

Muchos rieron por lo bajo, pero la bibliotecaria los escuchó de todas formas. Harry pensó en que la forma en la que la señora Pince fulminaba con la mirada a todo el que se reía le recordaba a Filch. ¿Serían amigos esos dos?

—**¿Moste Potente Potions?—repitió recelosa, tratando de coger la nota de Hermione. Pero Hermione no la soltaba.**

—**Desearía poder guardarla —dijo la chica, aguantando la respiración.**

—**Venga —dijo Ron, arrancándole la nota y entregándola a la señora Pince—. Te conseguiremos otro autógrafo. Lockhart firmará cualquier cosa que se esté quieta el tiempo suficiente.**

Medio comedor se echó a reír, ahora que todos podían ver el gran ego que tenía Lockhart. Hermione estaba muy roja.

**La señora Pince levantó el papel a la luz, como dispuesta a detectar una posible falsificación, pero la nota pasó la prueba. Caminó orgullosamente por entre las elevadas estanterías y regresó unos minutos después llevando con ella un libro grande de aspecto mohoso. Hermione se lo metió en la bolsa con mucho cuidado, e intentó no caminar demasiado rápido ni parecer demasiado culpable.**

— Tenías permiso, no estabas haciendo nada malo — dijo Ron en voz alta. Tenía la vista fija en la mesa de profesores, donde McGonagall estaba extremadamente seria y Snape seguía manteniendo esa peligrosa cara de póker que a Harry tanto le incomodaba.

— Lo sé — respondió ella valientemente. — No conseguí el libro rompiendo ninguna norma.

**Cinco minutos después, se encontraban de nuevo refugiados en los aseos fuera de servicio de Myrtle la Llorona. Hermione había rechazado las objeciones de Ron argumentando que aquél sería el último lugar en el que entraría nadie en su sano juicio, así que allí tenían garantizada la intimidad. Myrtle la Llorona lloraba estruendosamente en su retrete, pero ellos no le prestaban atención, y ella a ellos tampoco.**

— Creo que habéis elegido un buen escondite — les felicitó Tonks. — Un lugar nada llamativo, a la vista de cualquiera, pero al que nadie le presta atención. Es genial.

Eso pareció animar a Hermione.

**Hermione abrió con cuidado el Moste Potente Potions, y los tres se encorvaron sobre las páginas llenas de manchas de humedad. De un vistazo quedó patente por qué pertenecía a la Sección Prohibida. Algunas de las pociones tenían efectos demasiado horribles incluso para imaginarlos, y había ilustraciones monstruosas, como la de un hombre que parecía vuelto de dentro hacia fuera y una bruja con varios pares de brazos que le salían de la cabeza.**

Algunos alumnos, especialmente los más jóvenes, parecían horrorizados. Otros, se inclinaban en sus asientos con evidente interés.

—**¡Aquí está! —dijo Hermione emocionada, al dar con la página que llevaba por título La poción multijugos. Estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas. Harry imploró que la apariencia de dolor intenso que había en los rostros de aquellas personas fuera fruto de la imaginación del artista.**

El trío intercambió miradas, sabiendo que eso no había sido así.

Esas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas para Snape. Si hubieran estado mirándolo, habrían visto la forma en la que se había tensado.

**»Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca —dijo Hermione, al mirar la receta—. Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descurainia sophia y centinodia —murmuró, pasando el dedo por la lista de los ingredientes—. Bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estudiantes, podemos conseguirlos. ¡Vaya, mirad, polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo…, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana…, eso también será peliagudo… y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos.**

—**Perdona —dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos»? Yo no me voy a beber nada que contenga las uñas de los pies de Crabbe.**

Muchos se echaron a reír, pero fueron más aun los que pusieron caras de asco. Crabbe fulminó a Ron con la mirada.

**Hermione continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.**

—**De momento, todavía no tenemos que preocuparnos porque esos ingredientes los echaremos al final.**

**Sin saber qué decir, Ron se volvió a Harry, que tenía otra preocupación.**

—**¿No te das cuenta de cuántas cosas vamos a tener que robar, Hermione? Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras, desde luego eso no está en el armario de los estudiantes, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Forzar los armarios privados de Snape? No sé si es buena idea…**

Snape se había inclinado tanto en el asiento que estaba sentado en el borde. Le lanzó una mirada a Dumbledore que claramente quería decir "Tenía razón", pero el director hizo un gesto con la mano para que se calmara y no dijera nada.

Harry tragó saliva. Quizá había subestimado las posibles consecuencias de leer todo esto.

**Hermione cerró el libro con un ruido seco.**

—**Bueno, si vais a acobardaros los dos, pues vale —dijo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal—. Yo no quiero saltarme las normas, ya lo sabéis, pero pienso que aterrorizar a los magos de familia muggle es mucho peor que elaborar un poco de poción. Pero si no tenéis interés en averiguar si el heredero es Malfoy, iré derecha a la señora Pince y le devolveré el libro inmediatamente.**

— Te lo estás inventando — acusó Ernie Macmillan al chico de Ravenclaw que leía. — Es imposible que Hermione Granger haya dicho eso.

— Es lo que pone, lo juro — le aseguró el chico, nervioso.

Incrédula, la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y tomó el libro de las manos del Ravenclaw. Tras unos instantes en los que sus ojos casi volaban sobre el papel, levantó la mirada y, sin decir nada, volvió a sentarse.

— Siga leyendo, señor Miles.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, consciente de que había dejado a McGonagall tan en shock que la mujer no sabía ni cómo regañarla.

—**No creí que fuera a verte nunca intentando persuadirnos de que incumplamos las normas —dijo Ron—. Está bien, lo haremos, pero nada de uñas de los pies, ¿vale?**

Algunos rieron. La mayoría no creía que pudieran hacer la poción de verdad. Los que sí que los veían capaces parecían preocupados.

—**Pero ¿cuánto nos llevará hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, cuando Hermione, satisfecha, volvió a abrir el libro.**

—**Bueno, como hay que coger la Descurainia sophia con luna llena, y los crisopos han de cocerse durante veintiún días…, yo diría que podríamos tenerla preparada en un mes, si podemos conseguir todos los ingredientes.**

—**¿Un mes? —dijo Ron—. ¡En ese tiempo, Malfoy puede atacar a la mitad de los hijos de muggles! —Hermione volvió a entornar los ojos amenazadoramente, y él añadió sin vacilar—: Pero es el mejor plan que tenemos, así que adelante a toda máquina.**

Eso hizo reír a casi todo el mundo.

— Te tiene domesticado — dijo Fred, negando con la cabeza. — Me decepcionas, Ronald.

— Cierra la boca — replicó Ron, aunque sin ganas. Estaba más ocupado mirando a Hermione reírse.

**Sin embargo, mientras Hermione comprobaba que no había nadie a la vista para poder salir del aseo, Ron susurró a Harry:**

—**Sería mucho más sencillo que mañana tiraras a Malfoy de la escoba.**

— ¡Hey! — se quejó Malfoy, pero nadie lo escuchó entre el sonido de las carcajadas de los alumnos.

Harry, quien también estaba riéndose con ganas, pensó en lo diferente que estaba siendo ese capítulo del último del día anterior. ¡Qué bien sentaba leer después de haber dormido y desayunado bien!

**Harry se despertó pronto el sábado por la mañana y se quedó un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de quidditch. Se ponía nervioso, sobre todo al imaginar lo que diría Wood si Gryffindor perdía, pero también al pensar que tendrían que enfrentarse a un equipo que iría montado en las escobas de carreras más veloces que había en el mercado. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de vencer a Slytherin. **

Malfoy, cuyo ego estaba dolido después de todo lo leído, sonrió con suficiencia. Harry hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo.

**Después de estar tumbado media hora con las tripas revueltas, se levantó, se vistió y bajó temprano a desayunar. Allí encontró al resto del equipo de Gryffindor, apiñado en torno a la gran mesa vacía. Todos estaban nerviosos y apenas hablaban.**

— ¿No se supone que Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes? — preguntó Pansy Parkinson con voz de inocente. — Qué curioso verlos así…

Muchos Gryffindor la fulminaron con la mirada.

**Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en pleno empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de quidditch. Hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta. Cuando Harry iba hacia los vestuarios, Ron y Hermione se acercaron corriendo a desearle buena suerte. Los jugadores se vistieron sus túnicas rojas de Gryffindor y luego se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido.**

—**Los de Slytherin tienen mejores escobas que nosotros —comenzó—,**

— Eso no anima mucho — dijo Hannah Abbott con una mueca.

**eso no se puede negar. Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas. Hemos entrenado más que ellos y hemos volado bajo todas las circunstancias climatológicas («¡y tanto! —murmuró George Weasley—, no me he secado del todo desde agosto»), **

Algunos rieron.

**y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que ese pequeño canalla, Malfoy, les comprara un puesto en el equipo.**

— Merezco mi puesto en el equipo — se defendió Malfoy. — Y si además puedo ayudar al equipo con mi dinero, ¿qué problema hay?

Algunos Slytherin le dieron la razón.

— Dime, Malfoy — dijo Angelina. — ¿Alguna vez has cogido la snitch? ¿Sin que haya habido interferencias que hayan impedido al otro buscador hacerlo?

Malfoy se ruborizó. Orgullosa, Angelina le dio la espalda.

**Con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood se volvió a Harry.**

—**Es misión tuya, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico. Tienes que coger la snitch antes que Malfoy, o perecer en el intento, porque hoy tenemos que ganar.**

— No lo decía literalmente — exclamó Wood, recordando lo que pasó. — De verdad que no.

— Lo sé — le aseguró Harry. Los que no recordaban ese partido o no lo habían vivido se quedaron muy confundidos tras ese intercambio.

—**Así que no te sientas presionado, Harry —le dijo Fred, guiñándole un ojo. Cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo; eran sobre todo aclamaciones de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores estaban deseosos de ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, aunque la afición de Slytherin también hizo oír sus abucheos y silbidos. **

En el comedor, el ambiente empezaba a caldearse. Todo el mundo quería que Gryffindor ganara, excepto, obviamente, los Slytherin.

**La señora Hooch, que era la profesora de quidditch, hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprovecharon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bastante más de lo necesario.**

— Eso es totalmente innecesario — bufó la señora Hooch. Wood fingió arrepentirse.

—**Cuando toque el silbato —dijo la señora Hooch—: tres…, dos…, uno… **

**Animados por el bramido de la multitud que les apoyaba, los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el cielo plomizo. Harry ascendió más que ningún otro, aguzando la vista en busca de la snitch.**

—**¿Todo bien por ahí, cabeza rajada? —le gritó Malfoy, saliendo disparado por debajo de él para demostrarle la velocidad de su escoba.**

— Te mereces que te de una bludger en la cara — dijo Angelina. Ante la reprimenda de McGonagall, imitó a Wood y fingió arrepentirse.

**Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar. En aquel preciso instante iba hacia él una bludger negra y pesada; faltó tan poco para que le golpeara, que al pasar le despeinó.**

Recordando lo que vino después, Harry gimió. Esa solo había sido la primera.

—**¡Por qué poco, Harry! —le dijo George, pasando por su lado como un relámpago, con el bate en la mano, listo para devolver la bludger contra Slytherin. Harry vio que George daba un fuerte golpe a la bludger dirigiéndola hacia Adrian Pucey, pero la bludger cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harry.**

— Eso no es normal — exclamó un chico de primero de Gryffindor, preocupado.

**Harry descendió rápidamente para evitarla, y George logró golpearla fuerte contra Malfoy. Una vez más, la bludger viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Harry.**

Entre los alumnos más jóvenes había un ambiente de total confusión. Los mayores tampoco entendían lo que había pasado, pero al menos no les pillaba por sorpresa.

**Harry aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo. Oía a la bludger silbar a su lado. ¿Qué ocurría? Las bludger nunca se enconaban de aquella manera contra un único jugador, su misión era derribar a todo el que pudieran…**

— Debe estar hechizada — escuchó decir a un alumno de tercero. — ¡Seguro que ha sido alguien de Slytherin!

— Nosotros no hicimos nada — protestó Blaise Zabini. — Es Potter, que es gafe.

**Fred Weasley aguardaba en el otro extremo. Harry se agachó para que Fred golpeara la bludger con todas sus fuerzas.**

—**¡Ya está! —gritó Fred contento, pero se equivocaba: como si fuera atraída magnéticamente por Harry, la bludger volvió a perseguirlo y Harry se vio obligado a alejarse a toda velocidad.**

— Va a ser verdad que eres gafe, Harry — le dijo Dean. Harry hizo una mueca.

**Había empezado a llover. Harry notaba las gruesas gotas en la cara, que chocaban contra los cristales de las gafas. No tuvo ni idea de lo que pasaba con los otros jugadores hasta que oyó la voz de Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista, diciendo: «Slytherin en cabeza por seis a cero.»**

Malfoy miró con suficiencia a los Gryffindor, deteniéndose especialmente en Harry y en Angelina.

— Eso no demuestra nada — dijo ella. — Tú no has hecho nada.

— Pero mi equipo va ganando.

— Pero no gracias a ti.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

**Estaba claro que la superioridad de las escobas de Slytherin daba sus resultados, y mientras tanto, la bludger loca hacía todo lo que podía para derribar a Harry. Fred y George se acercaban tanto a él, uno a cada lado, que Harry no podía ver otra cosa que sus brazos, que se agitaban sin cesar, y le resultaba imposible buscar la snitch, y no digamos atraparla.**

—**Alguien… está… manipulando… esta… bludger… —gruñó Fred, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas para rechazar un nuevo ataque contra Harry.**

— ¿Tú crees? — ironizó Alicia Spinnet.

—**Hay que detener el juego —dijo George, intentando hacerle señas a Wood y al mismo tiempo evitar que la bludger le partiera la nariz a Harry.**

**Wood captó el mensaje. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y Harry, Fred y George bajaron al césped, todavía tratando de evitar la bludger loca.**

— De ahí el título del capítulo — dijo Luna en voz baja. Harry la miró, perplejo, durante un momento, antes de volver a centrar su atención en la lectura.

—**¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Wood, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió, mientras la afición de Slytherin los abucheaba—. Nos están haciendo papilla. Fred, George, ¿dónde estabais cuando la bludger le impidió marcar a Angelina?**

—**Estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Oliver, para evitar que la otra bludger matara a Harry —dijo George enfadado—. Alguien la ha manipulado…, no dejará en paz a Harry, no ha ido detrás de nadie más en todo el tiempo. Los de Slytherin deben de haberle hecho algo.**

— Dejad de echarnos la culpa por todo.

Esta vez, fue un chico de séptimo el que se quejó. Muchos le dieron la razón.

— ¿Qué otra explicación hay para lo de la bludger? — dijo Terry Boot. — Si no ha sido alguien de Slytherin, ¿quién ha sido? ¿Quién más querría hacer perder a Gryffindor?

— Alguien de Ravenclaw o de Hufflepuff — propuso Millicent Bulstrode. — Quizá preferían ganar ellos.

— No, nos conformábamos con veros perder a vosotros — replicó Marietta Edgecombe.

— Siga leyendo, por favor — le pidió Dumbledore al chico de Ravenclaw. Obviamente quería evitar una pelea.

—**Pero las bludger han permanecido guardadas en el despacho de la señora Hooch desde nuestro último entrenamiento, y aquel día no les pasaba nada… —dijo Wood, perplejo.**

**La señora Hooch iba hacia ellos. Detrás de ella, Harry veía al equipo de Slytherin que lo señalaban y se burlaban.**

En el presente, los Gryffindor y Slytherin se lanzaban miradas de desafío.

—**Escuchad —les dijo Harry mientras ella se acercaba—, con vosotros dos volando todo el rato a mi lado, la única posibilidad que tengo de atrapar la snitch es que se me meta por la manga. Volved a proteger al resto del equipo y dejadme que me las arregle solo con esa bludger loca.**

— Estás loco — dijo Ginny. — Aunque me parece bien.

Eso hizo reír a Harry.

—**No seas tonto —dijo Fred—, te partirá en dos. **

**Wood tan pronto miraba a Harry como a los Weasley.**

—**Oliver, esto es una locura —dijo Alicia Spinnet enfadada—, no puedes dejar que Harry se las apañe solo con la bludger. Esto hay que investigarlo.**

— Al fin alguien dice algo sensato — bufó McGonagall.

—**¡Si paramos ahora, perderemos el partido! —argumentó Harry—. ¡Y no vamos a perder frente a Slytherin sólo por una bludger loca! ¡Venga, Oliver, diles que dejen que me las apañe yo solo!**

—**Esto es culpa tuya —dijo George a Wood, enfadado—. «¡Atrapa la snitch o muere en el intento!» ¡Qué idiotez decir eso!**

— No lo decía en serio.

— Pero aun así dejaste jugar a Harry — le recriminó Katie Bell. Wood hizo oídos sordos.

**Llegó la señora Hooch.**

—**¿Listos para seguir? —preguntó a Wood.**

**Wood contempló la expresión absolutamente segura del rostro de Harry.**

—**Bien —dijo—. Fred y George, ya lo habéis oído…, dejad que se enfrente él solo a la bludger.**

El resto del comedor escuchaba con atención. Muchos parecían nerviosos. A Harry le dieron ganas de rodar los ojos por centésima vez desde que habían empezado a leer. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que habían pasado años y de que él estaba allí, perfectamente vivo?

**La lluvia volvió a arreciar. Al toque de silbato de la señora Hooch, Harry dio una patada en el suelo que lo propulsó por los aires, y enseguida oyó tras él el zumbido de la bludger. Harry ascendió más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzones. Ligeramente mareado, mantenía sin embargo los ojos completamente abiertos. La lluvia le empañaba los cristales de las gafas y se le metió en los agujeros de la nariz cuando se puso boca abajo para evitar otra violenta acometida de la bludger. **

Muchos escuchaban con admiración.

**Podía oír las risas de la multitud; sabía que debía de parecer idiota, pero la bludger loca pesaba mucho y no podía cambiar de dirección tan rápido como él. Inició un vuelo a lo montaña rusa por los bordes del campo, intentando vislumbrar a través de la plateada cortina de lluvia los postes de Gryffindor, donde Adrian Pucey intentaba pasar a Wood…**

— Ahora me siento mal por reírme aquel día — Harry escuchó hablar a dos chicas de sexto.

— Yo también — respondió la otra. — Podía haberse matado.

**Un silbido en el oído indicó a Harry que la bludger había vuelto a pasarle rozando. Dio media vuelta y voló en la dirección opuesta.**

—**¿Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter? —le gritó Malfoy, cuando Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula floritura en el aire para evitar la bludger. **

— Nada es ridículo si te salva la vida — dijo Moody en voz alta. Muchos lo miraron con cautela.

**Harry escapó, pero la bludger lo seguía a un metro de distancia. Y en el momento en que dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de odio, vio la dorada snitch. Volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de la oreja izquierda de Malfoy… pero Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado riéndose de Harry, no la había visto.**

Muchos Slytherin, los que no habían vivido aquel partido, miraban a Malfoy como si se les estuviera cayendo un mito.

Por su parte, Draco se había puesto de un brillante tono rosado.

— Ni aun teniendo la snitch a centímetros eres capaz de cogerla — dijo Fred. Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Durante un angustioso instante, Harry permaneció suspendido en el aire, sin atreverse a dirigirse hacia Malfoy a toda velocidad, para que éste no mirase hacia arriba y descubriera la snitch.**

**¡PLAM!**

Algunos se sobresaltaron.

**Se había quedado quieto un segundo de más. La bludger lo alcanzó por fin, le golpeó en el codo, y Harry sintió que le había roto el brazo. **

— Oh, no — escuchó gemir a la señora Weasley.

**Débil, aturdido por el punzante dolor del brazo, desmontó a medias de la escoba empapada por la lluvia, manteniendo una rodilla todavía doblada sobre ella y su brazo derecho colgando inerte. La bludger volvió para atacarle de nuevo, y esta vez se dirigía directa a su cara. Harry cambió bruscamente de dirección, con una idea fija en su mente aturdida: coger a Malfoy.**

— ¡Tenías un brazo roto! — exclamó la señora Pomfrey. — Debiste haber bajado de la escoba en ese momento, Potter.

— Pero no lo hizo, y por eso es el mejor buscador que Gryffindor podría haber tenido — dijo Wood en voz bien alta. Algunos no parecían estar de acuerdo, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecirle.

**Ofuscado por la lluvia y el dolor, se dirigió hacia aquella cara de expresión desdeñosa, y vio que Malfoy abría los ojos aterrorizado: pensaba que Harry lo estaba atacando.**

— Cobarde — bufó Sirius por lo bajo.

—**¿Qué…? —exclamó en un grito ahogado, apartándose del rumbo de Harry. **

Malfoy gimió. Para Harry era obvio que el Slytherin estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para no esconder la cara bajo una almohada.

**Harry se soltó finalmente de la escoba e hizo un esfuerzo para coger algo; sintió que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la fría snitch, pero sólo se sujetaba a la escoba con las piernas, y la multitud, abajo, profirió gritos cuando Harry empezó a caer, intentando no perder el conocimiento. Con un golpe seco chocó contra el barro y salió rodando, ya sin la escoba. El brazo le colgaba en un ángulo muy extraño. **

Harry se tocó el brazo inconscientemente.

**Sintiéndose morir de dolor, oyó, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Miró la snitch que tenía en su mano buena.**

—**Ajá —dijo sin fuerzas—, hemos ganado. **

**Y se desmayó.**

La gente escuchaba con la boca abierta.

— Increíble — dijo Tonks, impresionada.

— Eso es muy peligroso — dijo Fleur Delacour quien, al contrario que la mayoría del comedor, estaba más preocupada que asombrada.

**Cuando volvió en sí, todavía estaba tendido en el campo de juego, con la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. Alguien se inclinaba sobre él. Vio brillar unos dientes.**

—**¡Oh, no, usted no! —gimió.**

— ¡Es Lockhart! — exclamó alguien.

—**No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud de Gryffindor que se agolpaba alrededor—. Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo.**

—**¡No! —dijo Harry—, me gusta como está, gracias.**

Algunos rieron.

**Intentó sentarse, pero el dolor era terrible. Oyó cerca un «¡clic!» que le resultó familiar.**

—**No quiero que hagas fotos, Colin —dijo alzando la voz.**

— Perdón — se disculpó el chico en el presente, mientras algunas personas reían y sus amigos se burlaban de él.

—**Vuelve a tenderte, Harry —dijo Lockhart, tranquilizador—. No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces.**

—**¿Por qué no me envían a la enfermería? —masculló Harry.**

— Eso es exactamente lo que deberían haber hecho — farfulló la señora Pomfrey. — Pero no, en lugar de seguir el protocolo, un profesor decide empeorar las cosas y luego mandarme el problema a mí.

Los que no sabían lo que le había pasado al brazo de Harry se morían de la curiosidad.

—**Así debería hacerse, profesor —dijo Wood, lleno de barro y sin poder evitar sonreír aunque su buscador estuviera herido—. Fabulosa jugada, Harry, realmente espectacular, la mejor que hayas hecho nunca, yo diría.**

— Sigo pensando que fue una jugada magistral — reiteró Wood. — Una pena lo del brazo, pero aun así…

Algunos lo miraban con incredulidad. Definitivamente, muchos alumnos se alegraban de no haber estado en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor a la vez que Wood.

**Por entre la selva de piernas que le rodeaba, Harry vio a Fred y George Weasley forcejeando para meter la bludger loca en una caja. Todavía se resistía.**

—**Apartaos —dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde jade.**

—**No… ¡no! —dijo Harry débilmente, pero Lockhart estaba revoleando su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry.**

Con una mueca, Harry se preparó mentalmente para lo que iban a leer.

**Harry notó una sensación extraña y desagradable que se le extendía desde el hombro hasta las yemas de los dedos. Sentía como si el brazo se le desinflara, pero no se atrevía a mirar qué sucedía. Había cerrado los ojos y vuelto la cara hacia el otro lado, pero vio confirmarse sus más oscuros temores cuando la gente que había alrededor ahogó un grito y Colin Creevey empezó a sacar fotos como loco. El brazo ya no le dolía… pero tampoco le daba la sensación de que fuera un brazo.**

— ¿Qué pasó? — oyó preguntar a una chica de primero.

— Ahora verás — le respondió un Hufflepuff de sexto que claramente recordaba ese día.

—**¡Ah! —dijo Lockhart—. Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocurre esto. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa. Así que, Harry, ahora debes ir a la enfermería. Ah, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿pueden ayudarle? La señora Pomfrey podrá…, esto…, arreglarlo un poco.**

— ¿Arreglarlo? ¿Qué ha hecho? — preguntó Romilda Vane, confusa.

**Al ponerse en pie, Harry se sintió extrañamente asimétrico. Armándose de valor, miró hacia su lado derecho. Lo que vio casi le hace volver a desmayarse.**

Eso hizo jadear a algunos.

**Por el extremo de la manga de la túnica asomaba lo que parecía un grueso guante de goma de color carne. Intentó mover los dedos. No le respondieron.**

**Lockhart no le había recompuesto los huesos: se los había quitado.**

Se oyeron grititos ahogados y jadeos.

— Tiene que ser una broma — decía un alumno de tercero.

— Menudo inútil.

— ¡Ahora entiendo por qué se meten tanto con Lockhart!

— ¿En serio se puede hacer eso? ¿Existen hechizos para quitar los huesos?

Los comentarios se alzaban unos sobre otros, sin que a Harry le diera tiempo a escucharlos todos. McGonagall tuvo que ponerse seria para que todos volvieran a callarse.

**A la señora Pomfrey aquello no le hizo gracia.**

—**¡Tendríais que haber venido enseguida aquí! —dijo hecha una furia y levantando el triste y mustio despojo de lo que, media hora antes, había sido un brazo en perfecto estado—. Puedo recomponer los huesos en un segundo…, pero hacerlos crecer de nuevo…**

—**Pero podrá, ¿no? —dijo Harry, desesperado.**

Algunos miraron a Harry, como queriendo comprobar que tenía dos brazos. El chico rodó los ojos.

—**Desde luego que podré, pero será doloroso —dijo en tono grave la señora Pomfrey, dando un pijama a Harry—. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche.**

**Hermione aguardó al otro lado de la cortina que rodeaba la cama de Harry mientras Ron lo ayudaba a vestirse. Les llevó un buen rato embutir en la manga el brazo sin huesos, que parecía de goma.**

— Era rarísimo — le aseguró Ron. — Y muy desagradable, como si fuera goma blanda…

— No necesitamos saberlo — dijo Hermione rápidamente.

—**¿Te atreves ahora a defender a Lockhart, Hermione? —le dijo Ron a través de la cortina mientras hacía pasar los dedos inanimados de Harry por el puño de la manga—. Si Harry hubiera querido que lo deshuesaran, lo habría pedido.**

—**Cualquiera puede cometer un error —dijo Hermione—. Y ya no duele, ¿verdad, Harry?**

— ¿Aún lo defendías? — dijo Ginny, incrédula.

— Podía haber sido solo un error — se defendió Hermione. — Hasta los más grandes magos se equivocan.

—**No —respondió Harry—, ni duele ni sirve para nada. —Al echarse en la cama, el brazo se balanceó sin gobierno.**

Algunos rieron. Otros estaban demasiado asqueados para hacerlo.

**Hermione y la señora Pomfrey cruzaron la cortina. La señora Pomfrey llevaba una botella grande en cuya etiqueta ponía «Crecehuesos».**

—**Vas a pasar una mala noche —dijo ella, vertiendo un líquido humeante en un vaso y entregándoselo—. Hacer que los huesos vuelvan a crecer es bastante desagradable.**

**Lo desagradable fue tomar el crecehuesos. **

Harry asintió fervientemente.

**Al pasar, le abrasaba la boca y la garganta, haciéndole toser y resoplar. Sin dejar de criticar los deportes peligrosos y a los profesores ineptos, la señora Pomfrey se retiró, dejando que Ron y Hermione ayudaran a Harry a beber un poco de agua.**

—**¡Pero hemos ganado! —le dijo Ron, sonriendo tímidamente—. Todo gracias a tu jugada. ¡Y la cara que ha puesto Malfoy… Parecía que te quería matar!**

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—**Me gustaría saber cómo trucó la bludger —dijo Hermione intrigada. **

—**Podemos añadir ésta a la lista de preguntas que le haremos después de tomar la poción multijugos —dijo Harry acomodándose en las almohadas—. Espero que sepa mejor que esta bazofia…**

El trío volvió a intercambiar miradas, sabiendo que no era así en absoluto.

—**¿Con cosas de gente de Slytherin dentro? Estás de broma —observó Ron.**

Varios Slytherin se quejaron o miraron mal a Ron, quien los ignoró totalmente.

**En aquel momento, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la enfermería. Sucios y empapados, entraron para ver a Harry los demás jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor.**

—**Un vuelo increíble, Harry —le dijo George—. Acabo de ver a Marcus Flint gritando a Malfoy algo parecido a que tenía la snitch encima de la cabeza y no se daba cuenta. Malfoy no parecía muy contento.**

— ¿Tú lo estarías? — le preguntó Lee Jordan a George con una sonrisa. — Fue un partido bastante patético para Slytherin.

— Íbamos ganando — les recordó Malfoy. El tono rosado todavía no había dejado sus mejillas. — No vi la snitch, ¿y qué? Vosotros mismos estabais diciendo hace un momento que todo el mundo comete errores.

— ¿Estás admitiendo que cometiste un error? — dijo Harry, totalmente sorprendido.

— Supongo — replicó Malfoy con una mueca. — Cierra la boca, Potter. Te van a entrar moscas.

Harry cerró la boca rápidamente. No era el único que miraba a Draco como si hubiera comenzado a echar espuma por la boca.

— ¡Dejad de mirarme así! — chilló Malfoy, más ruborizado que antes. — ¡Sigue leyendo! — le ordenó al Ravenclaw, que no dudó un segundo en hacerle caso.

**Habían llevado pasteles, dulces y botellas de zumo de calabaza; se situaron alrededor de la cama de Harry, y ya estaban preparando lo que prometía ser una fiesta estupenda, cuando se acercó la señora Pomfrey gritando:**

—**¡Este chico necesita descansar, tiene que recomponer treinta y tres huesos! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Y dejaron solo a Harry, sin nadie que lo distrajera de los horribles dolores de su brazo inerte.**

— Pobrecito — dijo Parvati.

No fue la única.

**Horas después, Harry despertó sobresaltado en una total oscuridad, dando un breve grito de dolor: sentía como si tuviera el brazo lleno de grandes astillas. **

Muchos hicieron muecas de dolor con tan solo escuchar esa descripción.

**Por un instante pensó que era aquello lo que le había despertado. Pero luego se dio cuenta, con horror, de que alguien, en la oscuridad, le estaba poniendo una esponja en la frente.**

Algunos parecieron horrorizados.

—**¡Fuera! —gritó, y luego, al reconocer al intruso, exclamó—: ¡Dobby!**

**Los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis del elfo doméstico miraban desorbitados a Harry a través de la oscuridad. Una sola lágrima le bajaba por la nariz larga y afilada. **

—**Harry Potter ha vuelto al colegio —susurró triste—. Dobby avisó y avisó a Harry Potter. ¡Ah, señor!, ¿por qué no hizo caso a Dobby? ¿Por qué no volvió a casa Harry Potter cuando perdió el tren?**

Hubo silencio mientras la gente asimilaba esas palabras.

— ¿Sabe lo del tren? — dijo Susan Bones con el ceño fruncido.

**Harry se incorporó con gran esfuerzo y tiró al suelo la esponja de Dobby. **

—**¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo—. ¿Y cómo sabe que perdí el tren? —A Dobby le tembló un labio, y a Harry lo acometió una repentina sospecha—. ¡Fue usted! —dijo despacio—. ¡Usted impidió que la barrera nos dejara pasar!**

Se oyeron jadeos.

—**Sí, señor, claro —dijo Dobby, moviendo vigorosamente la cabeza de arriba abajo y agitando las orejas—. Dobby se ocultó y vigiló a Harry y selló la verja, y Dobby tuvo que quemarse después las manos con la plancha. —Enseñó a Harry diez largos dedos vendados—. Pero a Dobby no le importó, señor, porque pensaba que Harry Potter estaba a salvo, ¡pero no se le ocurrió que Harry Potter pudiera llegar al colegio por otro medio!**

— Ese elfo está loco — declaró Michael Corner.

En ese momento, Harry notó que Michael no se había sentado con Ginny, como el día anterior, sino con sus amigos de Ravenclaw. ¿Acaso no sabía lo que iban a leer hoy? ¿O es que se habían peleado?

**Se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, agitando su fea cabeza.**

—**¡Dobby se llevó semejante disgusto cuando se enteró de que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, que se le quemó la cena de su señor! Dobby nunca había recibido tales azotes, señor…**

— Oh, no — gimió Hermione. Varias personas parecían preocupadas y apenadas por Dobby.

**Harry se desplomó de nuevo sobre las almohadas.**

—**Casi consigue que nos expulsen a Ron y a mí —dijo Harry con dureza—. Lo mejor es que se vaya antes de que mis huesos vuelvan a crecer, Dobby, o podría estrangularle.**

— ¡Harry! — lo regañó Hermione. — ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso?

— Consiguió romperme un brazo — bufó Harry. En ese momento, se escuchó un "pop" y apareció delante de Harry una gran galleta de chocolate. Venía con una nota en la que ponía "Dobby lo siente".

Repentinamente enternecido, Harry suspiró y partió la galleta en varios pedazos para compartirla con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna.

**Dobby sonrió levemente.**

—**Dobby está acostumbrado a las amenazas, señor. Dobby las recibe en casa cinco veces al día.**

**Se sonó la nariz con una esquina del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto; su aspecto era tan patético que Harry sintió que se le pasaba el enojo, aunque no quería.**

— Qué pena — dijo Lavender. — ¿De quién es ese elfo? ¿Por qué lo tratan tan mal?

Los que sabían las respuestas no quisieron contestarle. Harry miró fijamente a Malfoy, quien fingió no darse cuenta.

—**¿Por qué lleva puesto eso, Dobby? —le preguntó con curiosidad.**

—**¿Esto, señor? —preguntó Dobby, pellizcándose el almohadón—. Es un símbolo de la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señor. A Dobby sólo podrán liberarlo sus dueños un día si le dan alguna prenda. La familia tiene mucho cuidado de no pasarle a Dobby ni siquiera un calcetín, porque entonces podría dejar la casa para siempre. **

— ¿Entonces los elfos domésticos no pueden hacer la colada? — preguntó una chica de tercero que debía ser hija de muggles. — Que mal.

**Dobby se secó los ojos saltones y dijo de repente—: ¡Harry Potter debe volver a casa! Dobby creía que su bludger bastaría para hacerle…**

—**¿Su bludger? —dijo Harry, volviendo a enfurecerse—. ¿Qué quiere decir con «su bludger»? ¿Usted es el culpable de que esa bola intentara matarme?**

— ¿Veis? ¡No fue un Slytherin! — exclamó Zabini. Algunos parecieron arrepentidos por todo lo que habían dicho.

—**¡No, matarle no, señor, nunca! —dijo Dobby, asustado—. ¡Dobby quiere salvarle la vida a Harry Potter! ¡Mejor ser enviado de vuelta a casa, gravemente herido, que permanecer aquí, señor! ¡Dobby sólo quería ocasionar a Harry Potter el daño suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa!**

— Ese elfo está majareta — declaró Seamus. Muchos asintieron.

—**Ah, ¿eso es todo? —dijo Harry irritado—. Me imagino que no querrá decirme por qué quería enviarme de vuelta a casa hecho pedazos.**

—**¡Ah, si Harry Potter supiera…! —gimió Dobby, mientras le caían más lágrimas en el viejo almohadón—. ¡Si supiera lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclavizados, la escoria del mundo mágico…! Dobby recuerda cómo era todo cuando El-que-no-debe-nombrarse estaba en la cima del poder, señor. ¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataba como a alimañas, señor! Desde luego, así es como aún tratan a Dobby, señor —admitió, secándose el rostro en el almohadón—. **

— Si aún lo tratan así, ¿por qué te admira tanto? — preguntó Charlie Weasley con curiosidad. Harry señaló el libro, recordando que Dobby lo había explicado.

**Pero, señor, en lo principal la vida ha mejorado para los de mi especie desde que usted derrotó al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Harry Potter sobrevivió, y cayó el poder del Señor Tenebroso, surgiendo un nuevo amanecer, señor, y Harry Potter brilló como un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscuros, señor… Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terribles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y Dobby no puede consentir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse…**

Se oyeron jadeos. Muchos alumnos escuchaban aterrorizados las palabras de Dobby. Los que habían vivido aquel año sentían escalofríos con solo recordarlo.

**Dobby se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizado, y luego cogió la jarra de agua de la mesilla de Harry y se dio con ella en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo. Un segundo después reapareció trepando por la cama, bizqueando y murmurando:**

—**Dobby malo, Dobby muy malo…**

Algunas personas se lamentaron por Dobby. A la mayoría parecía provocarle cierta ternura.

—**¿Así que es cierto que hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —murmuró Harry—. Y… ¿dice que se había abierto en anteriores ocasiones? ¡Hable, Dobby! —Sujetó la huesuda muñeca del elfo a tiempo de impedir que volviera a coger la jarra del agua —. Además, yo no soy de familia muggle. ¿Por qué va a suponer la cámara un peligro para mí?**

— Por ser quien eres — murmuró Ginny en voz baja a la vez que le daba un escalofrío.

—**Ah, señor, no me haga más preguntas, no pregunte más al pobre Dobby — tartamudeó el elfo. Los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad—. Se están planeando acontecimientos terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe encontrarse aquí cuando se lleven a cabo. Váyase a casa, Harry Potter. Váyase, porque no debe verse involucrado, es demasiado peligroso…**

— Y a los demás que nos den, ¿no? — se quejó Zacharias Smith.

—**¿Quién es, Dobby? —le preguntó Harry, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto por la muñeca para impedirle que volviera a golpearse con la jarra del agua—. ¿Quién la ha abierto? ¿Quién la abrió la última vez?**

—**¡Dobby no puede hablar, señor, no puede, Dobby no debe hablar! —chilló el elfo—. ¡Váyase a casa, Harry Potter, váyase a casa!**

—**¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¡Mi mejor amiga es de familia muggle, y su vida está en peligro si es verdad que la cámara ha sido abierta!**

Hermione jadeó antes de darle un abrazo. Algo incómodo, el chico le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de separarse de ella.

—**¡Harry Potter arriesga su propia vida por sus amigos! —gimió Dobby, en una especie de éxtasis de tristeza—. ¡Es tan noble, tan valiente…! Pero tiene que salvarse, tiene que hacerlo, Harry Potter no puede…**

— Eh, Colin. Creo que te llevarías bien con ese elfo — bromeó uno de los amigos de Colin. El chico cogió la almohada más grande que encontró y se la estampó en la cara a su amigo, que no podía parar de reír.

**Dobby se quedó inmóvil de repente, y temblaron sus orejas de murciélago. Harry también lo oyó: eran pasos que se acercaban por el corredor.**

—**¡Dobby tiene que irse! —musitó el elfo, aterrorizado.**

**Se oyó un fuerte ruido, y el puño de Harry se cerró en el aire. Se echó de nuevo en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras los pasos se acercaban.**

A Harry le dio un escalofrío. Recordaba bien lo que había pasado justo después.

Miró a Colin, quien tenía la vista fija en el libro. Sus amigos aún reían, pero él parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que iban a leer.

**Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extremo de lo que parecía una estatua. **

Ginny hizo una mueca.

**La profesora McGonagall apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies. Entre uno y otra, dejaron la estatua sobre una cama.**

—**Traiga a la señora Pomfrey —susurró Dumbledore, y la profesora McGonagall desapareció a toda prisa pasando junto a los pies de la cama de Harry. Harry estaba inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido. Oyó voces apremiantes, y la profesora McGonagall volvió a aparecer, seguida por la señora Pomfrey, que se estaba poniendo un jersey sobre el camisón de dormir. Harry la oyó tomar aire bruscamente.**

Todos escuchaban con atención, confusos y nerviosos.

—**¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua.**

—**Otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore—. Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras.**

Se escucharon jadeos y gritos ahogados. Harry vio cómo los amigos de Colin empalidecían.

—**Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter.**

**A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lentamente y con cuidado, se alzó unos centímetros para poder ver la estatua que había sobre la cama. Un rayo de luna le caía sobre el rostro.**

**Era Colin Creevey. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho.**

Durante un momento, Harry y Colin cruzaron miradas. El chico le sonrió. Dennis Creevey estaba tan pálido que Harry pensó que quizá se desmayaría.

—**¿Petrificado? —susurró la señora Pomfrey.**

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero me estremezco al pensar… Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber…**

Dennis jadeó. Su respiración sonaba tan fuerte en el silencio abrumador del comedor que Harry comenzaba a preocuparse por él.

**Los tres miraban a Colin. Dumbledore se inclinó y desprendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas de Colin.**

—**¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante? —le preguntó la profesora McGonagall con expectación.**

**Dumbledore no respondió. Abrió la cámara. **

—**¡Por favor! —exclamó la señora Pomfrey.**

**Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara. A Harry, que se encontraba tres camas más allá, le llegó el olor agrio del plástico quemado.**

Nadie dijo nada, a pesar de que todos estaban totalmente confundidos. Dennis seguía respirando muy fuerte y, según le pareció a Harry, con cierta dificultad. Vio a los que debían ser sus amigos susurrarle cosas, a las que Dennis asintió. Colin también se inclinó para hablar con su hermano en rápidos susurros.

Harry notó que uno de los amigos de Colin, otro Gryffindor de cuarto, lo tenía cogido del borde de la túnica y no parecía tener ninguna intención de soltarlo.

Se centró entonces en Ginny, quien estaba muy pálida, pero serena. Ella también había intercambiado miradas con Colin, justo antes que Harry, y sabía que el chico no le guardaba ningún rencor. Muy poca gente sabía que Ginny había sido la causante de todo y Colin era una de esas personas.

—**Derretido —dijo asombrada la señora Pomfrey—. Todo derretido…**

—**¿Qué significa esto, Albus? —preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall. **

—**Significa —contestó Dumbledore— que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos.**

El silencio era total. Solo se oía la respiración todavía agitada de Dennis, aunque parecía estar calmándose poco a poco. Uno de sus amigos lo había instado a poner la cabeza entre las rodillas y tomar aire lentamente, aunque eso último le estaba costando mucho.

**La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La profesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente.**

—**Pero, Albus…, ¿quién…?**

—**La cuestión no es quién —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin—; la cuestión es cómo.**

**Y a juzgar por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar de la expresión sombría de la profesora McGonagall, ella no lo comprendía mejor que él.**

Ahora sí que lo hacía.

— Ahí acaba — dijo el chico de Ravenclaw. Dejó el libro en la tarima y se apresuró a sentarse.

— Sigamos, entonces. Tenemos mucho que leer hoy — dijo Dumbledore poniéndose en pie. — El siguiente capítulo se titula: **El club de duelo.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Os agradecería mucho que dejarais vuestra opinión en un comentario! Aunque sea un simple "buena historia" o "que aburrido", cada comentario me motiva más para seguir subiendo capítulos :3 Así que no os cortéis!**

**Nos vemos la semana que viene. Como siempre: hay capítulo nuevo cada domingo!**

**Bye!**

**RESPUESTAS (breves, o quizá no tan breves) A LOS REVIEWS:**

**GabyRojas:** Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado cómo va la historia :D Lo de Percy está en camino! xD Muchas gracias por el review!

**BellaBlackEvans:** Hello! :D Yo también creo que el resto de fundadores tuvo que saber que Slytherin tenía una cámara secreta. Leí por ahí una teoría de que cada fundador tenía una. La sala de los menesteres era la de Hufflepuff, creo, porque ayuda a cualquiera que lo pida. Me gusta mucho esa teoría jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!

**Zero:** Hola! Pues sí, cuando lean lo de la poción van a estar en serios problemas XD Y Ginny y Corner ya lo están, a ella se le está agotando la paciencia! Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**Fox McCloude:** Holi! Espero que hoy no se te vaya la luz jajaja. Astoria definitivamente debió ser una muy buena influencia para Draco en el futuro, porque su hijo es un amor (y lo único bueno que salió de The Cursed Child XD). Muchísimas gracias por tu review! -hug-

**Asami Black:** Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado :3 Lo de la poción va a hacer a muchos cuestionarse la cantidad de cosas que hace el trío sin que se descubran jajaja. Mil gracias por tu comentario!

**AndreaQuebedo: **Hola! Nah, tranquila, Snape está esperando su momento para atacarles de forma rápida y efectiva XD Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap te haya gustado :3

**Guest: **Holi! Gracias por los ánimos jajaja. Thank you thank you! Espero que este también te haya gustado!

**Klara Potter: **Holi! Me alegro de haberte roto las teorías jajaja. Y no, no hay límite para el ojo de Moody (busqué en la wiki de HP y en varias webs, jamás se habla de que haya un límite). Así que creo que perfectamente puede ver hasta el séptimo piso si así lo desea. Los encapuchados deben tenerlo mareado al pobre XD Snape está empezando a notar que los que consideraba muy buenos no lo son tanto y a los que odiaba no son tan odiosos, pero es un cabezota :3 Mil gracias por tu comentario!

**lalitarey93: **Hola! Sí, lo de Filch tenía que pasar, era lo justo xD Y como dices, la gente se iba a dar cuenta de todas formas, como bien dijo Malfoy "era un secreto a voces"! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este cap te haya gustado!

**Kasy2112: **Hola! Ahhh nooo, no dejes de estudiar para leer mi fic, que un examen semestral tiene mucho contenido que estudiar D: jajaja. Espero que el examen te haya ido genial! (Y me halaga mucho que hayas leído mi historia en vez de estudiar jajaja). Muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**CH-Hyacinth**: Hola! :D No sé qué le pasa a la web, pero yo tampoco veo tu review. He notado que el número ha cambiado pero que no me aparecía nada y me he ido al correo a revisar si había algo nuevo, por eso acabo de leer tu review, justo media hora después de subir el cap! xD Así que vuelvo aquí para responderte. Primero: he estado muy tentada de decir la identidad de uno de ellos en este capítulo, pero me he contenido, así que soy aún más mala de lo que creías muahahaha. Y segundo, Parvati estuvo pesada pero ahora que su hermanita ya no lee y no la puede proteger, bien que se ha callado durante todo el cap XD Adoro a Ron sobreprotector, cuando se lea el sexto libro lo va a sufrir el pobre jajaja. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, y perdón por no responder al mismo tiempo que a los demás! La web te está haciendo bullying XD -hug-


	12. El club de duelo

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otro domingo más! :D**

**Esta vez, quiero empezar por decir FELIZ NAVIDAD a todos! Espero que paséis una semana genial, con amigos, familia, mucha comida y muchos buenos ratos. :3**

**Y ahora sí, como siempre, muchas, MUCHAS gracias a todos los que habéis comentado en el capítulo anterior! Gracias a: Xiomara05, Naattstories, Fox McCloude, Pabloss98, Lupin, Guest, Zero, miriam99, Klara Potter, KhrizSnape, Guest, Sjvm00 y CH-Hyacinth! **

**Respuestas a los comentarios al final del cap.**

**A leer! :D**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Ahí acaba — dijo el chico de Ravenclaw. Dejó el libro en la tarima y se apresuró a sentarse._

— _Sigamos, entonces. Tenemos mucho que leer hoy — dijo Dumbledore poniéndose en pie. — El siguiente capítulo se titula: __**El club de duelo.**_

Se escucharon murmullos de interés. Muchos alumnos dirigían miradas a Harry, recordando aquel infame club de duelo y todo lo acontecido en él.

Harry tragó saliva. Entre la poción y su capacidad de hablar pársel, tendría suerte si alguna persona aún confiaba en él al acabar de leer el capítulo.

— ¿Alguien se ofrece voluntario para leer? — preguntó Dumbledore.

La mayoría de manos levantadas pertenecían a alumnos de años inferiores. Sin embargo, también hubo alumnos mayores que se ofrecieron, entre ellos Michael Corner, quien fue elegido por el director.

Mientras Corner caminaba hacia la tarima, Harry escuchó a Ginny bufar. Vio a Hermione inclinarse para susurrarle algo a la pelirroja, quien murmuró algo y rodó los ojos.

Al lado de Harry, Ron fruncía el ceño, tratando de escuchar la conversación entre Hermione y su hermana, sin éxito.

— **El club de duelo **— leyó Corner.

**Al despertar Harry la mañana del domingo, halló el dormitorio resplandeciente con la luz del sol de invierno, y su brazo otra vez articulado, aunque muy rígido.**

Por algún motivo, a Harry se le hacía tan raro escuchar a Corner llamarlo Harry como cuando lo había tenido que hacer el mismísimo Crabbe.

No es que tuviera nada en contra de Corner. No lo conocía lo suficiente como para tener una opinión formada de él, pero precisamente por eso se le hacía tan extraño escucharlo referirse a él por su nombre de pila en lugar de usar su apellido.

**Se sentó enseguida y miró hacia la cama de Colin, pero estaba oculto tras las largas cortinas que el propio Harry había corrido el día anterior. Al ver que se había despertado, la señora Pomfrey se acercó afanosamente con la bandeja del desayuno, y se puso a flexionarle y estirarle a Harry el brazo y los dedos.**

Por el tono de su voz, quedaba claro que a Michael no le hacía mucha ilusión leer delante de todos. ¿Por qué se había ofrecido voluntario? A juzgar por su ceño fruncido, Ron parecía preguntarse lo mismo que él.

—**Todo va bien —le dijo, mientras él apuraba torpemente con su mano izquierda las gachas de avena—. Cuando termines de comer, puedes irte.**

**Harry se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo y salió precipitadamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor, deseoso de hablar con Ron y Hermione sobre Colín y Dobby, pero no los encontró allí. Harry dejó de buscarlos, preguntándose adónde podían haber ido y algo molesto de que no parecieran interesados en saber si él había recuperado o no sus huesos.**

Harry hizo una mueca a la vez que Hermione, alarmada, se giraba para mirarlo directamente.

— ¡Harry! Claro que nos interesaba, pero…

— Lo sé. Me lo explicasteis después, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione asintió.

**Cuando pasó por delante de la biblioteca, Percy Weasley precisamente salía de ella, y parecía estar de mucho mejor humor que la última vez que lo habían encontrado.**

Percy saltó en su asiento al escuchar su nombre tan de repente.

—**¡Ah, hola, Harry! —dijo—. Excelente jugada la de ayer, realmente excelente. Gryffindor acaba de ponerse a la cabeza de la copa de las casas: ¡ganaste cincuenta puntos!**

Harry y Percy intercambiaron miradas durante un momento, incómodos.

Según lo que había dicho Ron, Percy estaba arrepentido por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a su familia. ¿Significaba eso que también se arrepentía de haberle enviado a Ron esa horrible carta en la que le aconsejaba que se distanciara de Harry? Aunque no se lo diría a nadie, la verdad era que esa carta le había dolido.

Harry no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de Percy, pero sí que tenía clara una cosa: quería que los Weasley estuvieran felices y eso no sucedería hasta que Percy volviera a casa y se disculpara.

—**¿No has visto a Ron ni a Hermione? —preguntó Harry.**

—**No, no los he visto —contestó Percy, dejando de sonreír—. Espero que Ron no esté otra vez en el aseo de las chicas…**

**Harry forzó una sonrisa, siguió a Percy con la vista hasta que desapareció, y se fue derecho al aseo de Myrtle la Llorona. **

Algunos rieron. Varios profesores se inclinaron hacia delante, recordando lo que el trío pretendía hacer. Harry escuchó a Hermione tomar aire varias veces para relajarse.

**No encontraba ningún motivo para que Ron y Hermione estuvieran allí, pero después de asegurarse de que no merodeaban por el lugar Filch ni ningún prefecto, abrió la puerta y oyó sus voces provenientes de un retrete cerrado.**

Harry oyó a un amigo de Cormac McLaggen soltar una risotada.

— Así que Weasley y Granger se encerraron juntos en un baño solitario…

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas, mientras que Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y, ruborizada a más no poder, ni siquiera fue capaz de articular palabra para defenderse. En su lugar, Ginny se giró de mala gana y replicó:

— Tenían doce años.

El chico frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y qué?

Ginny rodó los ojos y volvió a girarse, considerando que no merecía la pena discutir.

—**Soy yo —dijo, entrando en los lavabos y cerrando la puerta. Oyó un golpe metálico, luego otro como de salpicadura y un grito ahogado, y vio a Hermione mirando por el agujero de la cerradura.**

— ¿Salpicadura? — preguntó Hannah Abbott, sorprendida. — ¿De verdad estabais intentando hacer la poción?

El trío mantuvo el silencio. Hermione tenía la mirada fija en un punto del suelo y Harry podía notar lo tensa que estaba.

—**¡Harry! —dijo ella—. Vaya susto que nos has dado. Entra. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?**

—**Bien —dijo Harry, metiéndose en el retrete. Habían puesto un caldero sobre la taza del inodoro, y un crepitar que provenía de dentro le indicó que habían prendido un fuego bajo el caldero. Prender fuegos transportables y sumergibles era la especialidad de Hermione.**

Snape parecía estar viendo sus teorías confirmadas.

— Eso va contra las normas — dijo, mirando directamente a Dumbledore, quien asintió levemente.

Harry comenzaba a ponerse todavía más nervioso.

—**Pensamos ir a verte, pero decidimos comenzar a preparar la poción multijugos —le explicó Ron, después de que Harry cerrara de nuevo la puerta del retrete. ****—****Hemos pensado que éste es el lugar más seguro para guardarla.**

— Lo peor es que es cierto — se escuchó decir a Alicia Spinnet. — Nadie quiere entrar ahí.

**Harry empezó a contarles lo de Colin, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.**

—**Ya lo sabemos, oímos a la profesora McGonagall hablar con el profesor Flitwick esta mañana. Por eso pensamos que era mejor darnos prisa.**

—**Cuanto antes le saquemos a Malfoy una declaración, mejor —gruñó Ron—. ¿No piensas igual? Se ve que después del partido de quidditch estaba tan sulfurado que la tomó con Colin.**

— Eso es ridículo.

Para sorpresa de Harry, no era Malfoy quien había hablado, sino Astoria Greengrass. Malfoy parecía tan sorprendido como él. McGonagall parecía frustrada.

— Ningún alumno tiene el poder necesario para petrificar a alguien. Que no se os olvide.

Muchos asintieron gravemente. Aquellos que recordaban cómo habían tratado a Harry durante aquel año parecían avergonzados.

—**Hay alguien más —dijo Harry, contemplando a Hermione, que partía manojos de centinodia y los echaba a la poción—. Dobby vino en mitad de la noche a hacerme una visita.**

**Ron y Hermione levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos. Harry les contó todo lo que Dobby le había dicho… y lo que no le había querido decir. Ron y Hermione lo escucharon con la boca abierta.**

— Os pasan cosas muy raras — se quejó Parvati. — De verdad, no me extraña que siempre estéis cuchicheando por los rincones.

Neville bufó.

— Un año de su vida es más interesante que mi vida entera — dijo, haciendo reír a algunos.

—**¿La Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta antes? —le preguntó Hermione. **

—**Es evidente —dijo Ron con voz de triunfo—. Lucius Malfoy abriría la cámara en sus tiempos de estudiante y ahora le ha explicado a su querido Draco cómo hacerlo. Está claro. Sin embargo, me gustaría que Dobby te hubiera dicho qué monstruo hay en ella. Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que nadie se lo haya encontrado merodeando por el colegio.**

— Quizá es invisible — sugirió una chica de tercero de Gryffindor.

— O es muy pequeño y puede esconderse fácilmente — replicó un chico de segundo, de Hufflepuff esta vez.

Ambos miraron a Harry como pidiendo respuestas, pero él fingió no darse cuenta.

—**Quizá pueda volverse invisible —dijo Hermione, empujando unas sanguijuelas hacia el fondo del caldero—. O quizá pueda disfrazarse, hacerse pasar por una armadura o algo así. He leído algo sobre fantasmas camaleónicos…**

Tanto el Hufflepuff como la Gryffindor sonrieron y Hermione les sonrió de vuelta.

—**Lees demasiado, Hermione —le dijo Ron, echando crisopos encima de las sanguijuelas. Arrugó la bolsa vacía de los crisopos y miró a Harry—. Así que fue Dobby el que no nos dejó coger el tren y el que te rompió el brazo… —Movió la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué, Harry? Si no deja de intentar salvarte la vida, te va a matar.**

Algunos se echaron a reír, apreciando la ironía de la situación. Harry no sabía si reír o no.

**La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. **

Dennis Creevey pegó un salto cuando Corner leyó la palabra "muerto". Aunque ya respiraba con normalidad, seguía estando muy pálido y sus amigos no se habían separado de su lado. Colin volvió a inclinarse para susurrarle algo.

**El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos.**

Los del año de Ginny parecían angustiados con solo recordar el miedo que habían pasado. Sin embargo, eran los alumnos que actualmente estaban en primero los que parecían más asustados.

— Todo eso ya no puede pasar, ¿no? — se escuchó la vocecita tímida de una niña de primero.

— Claro que no — le aseguró McGonagall.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla.

**Ginny Weasley, **

Corner levantó la vista una décima de segundo para mirar a Ginny, quien le sostuvo la mirada.

**que se sentaba junto a Colin Creevey en la clase de Encantamientos, estaba consternada, pero a Harry le parecía que Fred y George se equivocaban en la manera de animarla. Se turnaban para esconderse detrás de las estatuas, disfrazados con una piel, y asustarla cuando pasaba. Pero tuvieron que parar cuando Percy se hartó y les dijo que iba a escribir a su madre para contarle que por su culpa Ginny tenía pesadillas.**

Ahora eran Fred y George los que parecían consternados. Ambos miraron a Ginny y abrieron la boca para disculparse con ella, pero una mirada desafiante por parte de la chica hizo que se callaran.

En ese momento, Ron se levantó del sitio que ocupaba justo al lado de Harry y se sentó en el suelo, junto a Ginny, a los pies de Harry y Hermione.

Ron le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a su hermana, cuya primera reacción fue indignarse. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, pareció pensárselo mejor y se apoyó más contra Ron. Hermione sonreía ampliamente.

**Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otros chismes protectores. **

Algunos profesores tenían caras de sorpresa.

**Neville Longbottom había comprado una gran cebolla verde, cuyo olor decían que alejaba el mal, un cristal púrpura acabado en punta y una cola podrida de tritón antes de que los demás chicos de Gryffindor le explicaran que él no corría peligro, porque tenía la sangre limpia y por tanto no era probable que lo atacaran.**

Muchos se rieron del pobre Neville, quien estaba rojo como un tomate.

— Menudo idiota — resopló Pansy Parkinson. Si bien algunos Slytherin asintieron a su comentario, la mayoría del comedor pasó olímpicamente de ella.

—**Fueron primero por Filch —dijo Neville, con el miedo escrito en su cara redonda—, y todo el mundo sabe que yo soy casi un squib.**

— No lo eres — dijo Harry rápidamente. Neville lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

Como nadie dijo nada más, Corner siguió leyendo. Harry aprovechó que la gente estaba distraída con la lectura para inclinarse y susurrarle a Neville:

— Has mejorado mucho en el tiempo que llevamos con el ED. Puedes hacer muchas cosas, Neville…

El chico se ruborizó.

— Gracias, Harry.

Sintiendo calor en sus mejillas, Harry volvió a sentarse bien. Notó que Hermione lo miraba

**Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. Harry, Ron y Hermione firmaron en la lista; habían oído que Malfoy se quedaba, lo cual les pareció muy sospechoso. Las vacaciones serían un momento perfecto para utilizar la poción multijugos e intentar sonsacarle una confesión.**

Cada vez que se mencionaba la poción, el ambiente se tensaba un poco. La mayoría de alumnos no parecían creer que el trío pudiera hacer una poción tan complicada. Lo mismo pensaban muchos profesores, como McGonagall, quien había rodado los ojos al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de Snape era suficiente para demostrar que, si bien el trío probablemente no había conseguido hacer la poción, había intentado robar los ingredientes.

Ver a Snape tan enfadado era suficiente para que los alumnos se tensaran y no se atrevieran a comentar mucho sobre el tema.

Por otro lado, los aurores que se hallaban allí presentes tampoco parecían tener muchas esperanzas en las capacidades del trío de hacer semejante poción. Moody había soltado una risa que sonaba como un graznido, mientras que Tonks y Kingsley intercambiaban miradas que, a ojos de Harry, claramente decían "No lo van a conseguir".

Sin embargo, en la zona de Slytherin había tres personas que se lo estaban tomando muy en serio. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle miraban a Harry cada vez que se mencionaba la poción. Si bien los dos últimos no parecían entender del todo lo que se estaba leyendo, Malfoy estaba inquieto y parecía muy preocupado.

**Por desgracia, la poción estaba a medio acabar. Aún necesitaban el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, y el único lugar del que podrían sacarlos era el armario privado de Snape. A Harry le parecía que preferiría enfrentarse al monstruo legendario de Slytherin a tener que soportar las iras de Snape si lo pillaba robándole en el despacho.**

Muchos asintieron a eso. Harry, que tenía la vista fija en Snape, vio que el profesor arqueó una ceja y que, durante un instante, su boca se movió como si fuera a sonreír. Solo duró un segundo antes de que volviera a poner su típica cara de póker.

—**Lo que tenemos que hacer —dijo animadamente Hermione, cuando se acercaba la doble clase de Pociones de la tarde del jueves— es distraerle con algo. Entonces uno de nosotros podrá entrar en el despacho de Snape y coger lo que necesitamos. — Harry y Ron la miraron nerviosos—. Creo que es mejor que me encargue yo misma del robo —continuó Hermione, como si tal cosa—. A vosotros dos os expulsarían si os pillaran en otra, mientras que yo tengo el expediente limpio. Así que no tenéis más que originar un tumulto lo suficientemente importante para mantener ocupado a Snape unos cinco minutos.**

Durante unos segundos, se hizo un silencio total. Muchos miraron a Hermione como si no la hubieran visto jamás. Los profesores eran los que más sorprendidos estaban, hasta el punto de que el profesor Flitwick pegó un saltito en la silla y la profesora Trelawney murmuró:

— Oh, lo veía venir.

McGonagall tenía la mirada fija en Hermione, quien, a su vez, seguía mirando el suelo y no tenía ninguna intención de levantar la cabeza.

Fue Ron el que, viendo las miradas que estaba recibiendo la chica, frunció el ceño y alargó el brazo para coger a Hermione por la barbilla y obligarla a levantar la mirada.

— Ron… — murmuró ella, luchando para volver a agachar la cabeza. Pero Harry entendió lo que Ron pretendía hacer. Siguiendo su ejemplo con Ginny, le pasó el brazo por encima a Hermione y, con la otra mano, la obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

— No hiciste nada malo — dijo en voz alta. — Los hijos de muggles estaban siendo atacados y tu vida estaba en peligro. Nadie — se giró para mirar directamente a los profesores — puede culparte por querer averiguar quién estaba provocando los ataques. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó después.

Dijo eso último mirando fijamente a Dumbledore, quien, como ya era costumbre, no lo miraba a él. Snape fue el primero en hablar:

— Nada justifica robar ingredientes peligrosos de los armarios _privados_ de un profesor— dijo. Su tono de voz provocó escalofríos a muchos alumnos. Neville empalideció con tan solo escucharlo.

— ¿Ni siquiera si gracias a hacerlo consigues salvar vidas de inocentes? — replicó Harry.

Se oyeron jadeos.

— Dudo mucho que tres alumnos realizando una poción peligrosa de forma ilegal ayudaran a descubrir al causante de los ataques.

Snape tenía los ojos fijos en Harry, quien le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, hasta que el director le pidió a Corner que siguiera leyendo.

**Harry sonrió tímidamente. Provocar un tumulto en la clase de Pociones de Snape era tan arriesgado como pegarle un puñetazo en el ojo a un dragón dormido.**

Ahora que había estado cerca de un dragón y sabía lo voraces que podían ser, seguía prefiriendo el puñetazo antes que volver a robarle a Snape.

**Las clases de Pociones se impartían en una de las mazmorras más espaciosas. Aquella tarde de jueves, la clase se desarrollaba como siempre. Veinte calderos humeaban entre los pupitres de madera, en los que descansaban balanzas de latón y jarras con los ingredientes. Snape rondaba por entre los fuegos, haciendo comentarios envenenados sobre el trabajo de los de Gryffindor, mientras los de Slytherin se reían a cada crítica. **

La profesora McGonagall entornó los ojos. No parecía nada contenta.

**Draco Malfoy, que era el alumno favorito de Snape, hacía burla con los ojos a Ron y Harry, que sabían que si le contestaban tardarían en ser castigados menos de lo que se tarda en decir «injusto».**

Muchos Gryffindor asintieron con solemnidad.

— No pueden estar pensando en robarle a Snape de verdad — murmuró Angelina. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y observaba el libro como si pudiera explotar.

Viendo la cara de Snape, Harry estaba seguro de que el que iba a explotar era él.

**A Harry la pócima infladora le salía demasiado líquida, pero en aquel momento le preocupaban otras cosas más importantes. Aguardaba una seña de Hermione, y apenas prestó atención cuando Snape se detuvo a mirar con desprecio su poción aguada. Cuando Snape se volvió y se fue a ridiculizar a Neville, Hermione captó la mirada de Harry; y le hizo con la cabeza un gesto afirmativo.**

— Dios mío — dijo Cho Chang. — Lo van a hacer de verdad…

— Imposible — bufó Terry Boot. Parecía aterrorizado ante la mera idea de causar un alboroto en clase de pociones.

**Harry se agachó rápidamente y se escondió detrás de su caldero, se sacó de un bolsillo una de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster que tenía Fred, y le dio un golpe con la varita. La bengala se puso a silbar y echar chispas. Sabiendo que sólo contaba con unos segundos, Harry se levantó, apuntó y la lanzó al aire. La bengala aterrizó dentro del caldero de Goyle.**

Mientras muchos de los alumnos estallaban en gritos y vítores, la voz de Snape retumbó sobre todas las demás.

— Castigado, señor Potter — dijo. Sus ojos negros parecían arder a causa de la rabia que sentía. El hecho de que Sirius estuviera riendo a carcajadas no ayudaba a calmar sus ánimos.

**La poción de Goyle estalló, rociando a toda la clase. Los alumnos chillaban cuando los alcanzaba la pócima infladora. A Malfoy le salpicó en toda la cara, y la nariz se le empezó a hinchar como un balón; Goyle andaba a ciegas tapándose los ojos con las manos, que se le pusieron del tamaño de platos soperos, mientras Snape trataba de restablecer la calma y de entender qué había sucedido. Harry vio a Hermione aprovechar la confusión para salir discretamente por la puerta.**

— Granger y Weasley también están castigados — volvió a tronar Snape, furioso.

Algunos de los alumnos que habían estado en aquella clase miraban al trío con reproche. Harry recordaba que a Lavender se le había hinchado mucho la mitad de la mano y ahora la chica los fulminaba con la mirada.

Pero nadie los miraba tan mal como Malfoy, quien estaba casi tan furioso como Snape. Centró sus ojos en Harry antes de articular sin hacer sonido alguno unas palabras que Harry comprendió perfectamente: "Pagarás por eso, Potter".

La verdad, no le preocupaba mucho lo que Malfoy quisiera hacerle ahora mismo. Cuando leyeran la conversación en la sala común de Slytherin, seguramente su enfado aumentaría y querría hacerle algo mucho peor.

Cuando el barullo se hubo calmado, Corner siguió leyendo de mala gana.

—**¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO! —gritaba Snape—. Los que hayan sido salpicados por la poción, que vengan aquí para ser curados. Y cuando averigüe quién ha hecho esto…**

Muchos miraron a Snape en ese momento, sin atreverse a mantener la mirada fija mucho rato. La expresión del profesor de pociones era tal que Harry pensó que los alumnos de primero tendrían pesadillas esa noche.

**Harry intentó contener la risa cuando vio a Malfoy apresurarse hacia la mesa del profesor, con la cabeza caída a causa del peso de la nariz, que había llegado a alcanzar el tamaño de un pequeño melón. **

Definitivamente, Draco no se estaba ganando muchos amigos con la lectura de los libros. La mitad de los alumnos se echó a reír al escuchar esa descripción y algunos valientes incluso imitaron a Malfoy caminando con la cabeza agachada y un narizón enorme.

**Mientras la mitad de la clase se apiñaba en torno a la mesa de Snape, unos quejándose de sus brazos del tamaño de grandes garrotes, y otros sin poder hablar debido a la hinchazón de sus labios, Harry vio que Hermione volvía a entrar en la mazmorra, con un bulto debajo de la túnica.**

— Granger tendrá un castigo doble — anunció Snape con la voz llena de veneno. — Uno por inventar el plan y otro por robar a un profesor.

Hermione asintió, nerviosa.

**Cuando todo el mundo se hubo tomado un trago de antídoto y las diversas hinchazones remitieron, Snape se fue hasta el caldero de Goyle y extrajo los restos negros y retorcidos de la bengala. Se produjo un silencio repentino.**

—**Si averiguo quién ha arrojado esto —susurró Snape—, me aseguraré de que lo expulsen.**

Snape y Harry cruzaron miradas. El comedor se sumió en un silencio incómodo.

— Sobre eso — dijo Snape lentamente — hablaremos más tarde.

Harry soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Los miedos de Hermione de pronto se le hicieron totalmente comprensibles. Snape iba a conseguir que lo expulsaran, estaba seguro de ello. Si no lo hacía por lo del caldero, sería por la poción, o por lo de Sirius en tercer año, o por el ED, o por cualquier otra cosa.

Decidido a no pensar en ello, Harry siguió escuchando a Corner, quien continuaba leyendo sin muchas ganas.

**Harry puso una cara que esperaba que fuera de perplejidad. Snape lo miraba a él, y la campana que sonó al cabo de diez minutos no pudo ser mejor bienvenida.**

—**Sabe que fui yo —dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione, mientras iban deprisa a los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona—. Podría jurarlo.**

Por la expresión de Snape en el presente, claramente no lo había sabido.

**Hermione echó al caldero los nuevos ingredientes y removió con brío. **

—**Estará lista dentro de dos semanas —dijo contenta.**

En ese momento, la profesora Umbridge habló con voz suave:

— Es imposible que tres alumnos de segundo puedan realizar una poción tan delicada como la poción multijugos — dijo. Parecía estar saboreando cada palabra. — Sin embargo, si ese fuera el caso, los tres alumnos deberían ser expulsados de inmediato.

A juzgar por la cara de Snape, odiaba estar de acuerdo en algo con Umbridge.

— Nadie va a ser expulsado hasta que no terminemos la lectura de los siete libros — intervino finalmente Dumbledore. — Les recuerdo que solamente vamos por el segundo. Todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas.

— Las cosas que pasen en el futuro no cambian los hechos ya sucedidos — replicó Umbridge. — Y lo que ya ha sucedido es que esos tres alumnos han puesto en peligro la salud de sus compañeros, han robado a un profesor y han tratado de realizar una poción extremadamente peligrosa y _prohibida_.

— No sabemos si lo consiguieron — gruñó McGonagall. — Ni sabemos qué consecuencias pudo tener. No tiene sentido discutir esto ahora.

Le hizo una seña a Corner para que leyera. El chico lo hizo, claramente incómodo.

—**Snape no tiene ninguna prueba de que hayas sido tú —dijo Ron a Harry, tranquilizándolo—. ¿Qué puede hacer?**

—**Conociendo a Snape, algo terrible —dijo Harry, mientras la poción levantaba borbotones y espuma.**

Harry seguía pensando lo mismo.

**Una semana más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas les hacían señas, entusiasmados.**

Seamus y Dean se sonrieron.

—**¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! —dijo Seamus—. ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días…**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que se va a batir el monstruo de Slytherin? — preguntó Ron, pero lo cierto es que también él leía con interés el cartel.**

Harry bufó. Ahora que sabía qué era el monstruo de Slytherin, pensaba que ninguna clase de duelo del mundo podría preparar a alguien para luchar contra él.

—**Podría ser útil —les dijo a Harry y Hermione cuando se dirigían a cenar—. ¿Vamos?**

**Harry y Hermione se mostraron completamente a favor, así que aquella noche, a las ocho, se dirigieron deprisa al Gran Comedor. Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entusiasmados.**

— No han vuelto a hacer ningún club de duelo — se quejó un chico de segundo. — Es injusto.

Muchos alumnos de cursos inferiores le dieron la razón.

—**Me pregunto quién nos enseñará —dijo Hermione, mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud—. Alguien me ha dicho que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven, quizá sea él.**

Se oyeron murmullos de interés y el profesor se ruborizó.

— ¿Es verdad? — preguntó Cormac McLaggen. Por su tono, parecía escéptico.

— Así es — asintió Flitwick, provocando que decenas de alumnos exclamaran y le pidieran que hiciera una demostración.

Halagado, el profesor prometió hacerlo en el futuro. Algunos Hufflepuff parecían especialmente emocionados con la idea.

—**Con tal de que no sea… —Harry empezó una frase que terminó en un gemido: Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, con su usual túnica negra.**

La emoción que había en el comedor se evaporó instantáneamente. Poca gente todavía creía en las capacidades de Lockhart, después de lo del brazo de Harry y de los duendecillos, pero los que sí que confiaban en él mantenían sus expectativas altas.

Los demás suponían que el duelo iba a ser un desastre.

Corner siguió leyendo de mala gana.

**Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo:**

—**¡Venid aquí, acercaos! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oís todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consultad mis obras).**

Algunos bufaron. El tono aburrido en el que estaba leyendo Corner quedaba muy bien con esa parte, pensó Harry, pero no con todo lo demás.

Empezaba a molestarle. Si no quería leer, ¿para qué se ofrecía voluntario?

Miró a Ginny de reojo. La menor de los Weasley había parecido molesta durante gran parte del capítulo. Harry recordaba que el día anterior Corner se había sentado con ella, pero hoy estaban en puntas separadas del comedor. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? ¿Acaso habían cortado?

**»Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis!**

Se volvieron a escuchar bufidos.

—**¿No estaría bien que se mataran el uno al otro? —susurró Ron a Harry al oído. En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio.**

Algunos parecieron escandalizados, como la madre de Ron, mientras que muchos otros, principalmente estudiantes, se reían por lo bajo. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Harry se preguntaba por qué Lockhart continuaba sonriendo; si Snape lo hubiera mirado como miraba a Lockhart, habría huido a todo correr en la dirección opuesta.**

Eso pareció divertir a Snape. De nuevo, Harry vio el amago de una sonrisa en su boca, pero apenas duró un instante.

**Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.**

Algunos rieron por la comparación.

—**Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.**

—**Yo no estaría tan seguro —susurró Harry, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes. **

Snape rodó los ojos. Los alumnos estaban divididos entre los que consideraban que lo que estaban leyendo era divertido y los que parecían preocupados por la vida de Lockhart.

—**Una…, dos… y tres.**

**Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó:**

—**¡Expelliarmus!**

**Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.**

Se oyeron grititos ahogados. Muchos parecían preocupados.

Harry dio un salto al darse cuenta de que había sido Snape quien le había enseñado ese hechizo por primera vez. Le había sido muy útil unos meses atrás, en el cementerio.

Con una punzada, se obligó a no pensar en ello. Cada vez que le venían recuerdos de esa noche sentía que se ahogaba.

**Malfoy y algunos otros de Slytherin vitorearon. Hermione se puso de puntillas. **

—**¿Creéis que estará bien? —chilló por entre los dedos con que se tapaba la cara. **

—**¿A quién le preocupa? —dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.**

Snape los miró mal.

**Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta.**

—**¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto! —dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita… ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran…**

Muchos escuchaban con incredulidad, preguntándose si de verdad Lockhart era tan patético como lo estaba pareciendo.

**Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque dijo: **

—**¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme…**

— Snape y amable no quedan bien en la misma frase — murmuró Ron. Harry asintió con fervor.

**Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas. Lockhart puso a Neville con Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero Snape llegó primero hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry.**

—**Ya es hora de separar a este equipo ideal, creo —dijo con expresión desdeñosa—. Weasley, puedes emparejarte con Finnigan. Potter… **

**Harry se acercó automáticamente a Hermione.**

Algunos rieron. Se escuchó algún silbido sugerente que Harry y Hermione prefirieron ignorar.

—**Me parece que no —dijo Snape, sonriendo con frialdad—. Señor Malfoy, aquí. Veamos qué puedes hacer con el famoso Potter. La señorita Granger que se ponga con Bulstrode.**

— No me parece una buena combinación — dijo Luna. Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**Malfoy se acercó pavoneándose y sonriendo. Detrás de él iba una chica de Slytherin que le recordó a Harry una foto que había visto en Vacaciones con las brujas. Era alta y robusta, y su poderosa mandíbula sobresalía agresivamente. Hermione la saludó con una débil sonrisa que la otra no le devolvió.**

En el presente, Millicent fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, a la par que se oían risitas disimuladas.

—**¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes —dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima— y haced una inclinación!**

**Harry y Malfoy apenas bajaron la cabeza, mirándose fijamente.**

Todo lo contrario pasaba ahora. Ni Malfoy ni Harry tenían ninguna intención de mirarse el uno al otro, sabiendo exactamente cómo había ido ese duelo.

—**¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y… tres.**

**Harry apuntó la varita hacia los hombros de Malfoy, pero éste ya había empezado a la de dos. **

— Tramposo — bufó Angelina.

— Era de esperar — dijo Fred. — No se puede confiar en un hurón.

Malfoy, que se había ruborizado ligeramente, los fulminó con la mirada. A Harry le agradaba ver que todo el colegio iba a saber lo cobarde que era el Slytherin.

**Su conjuro le hizo el mismo efecto que si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén. Harry se tambaleó pero aguantó, y sin perder tiempo, dirigió contra Malfoy su varita, diciendo:**

—**¡Rictusempra!**

**Un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Malfoy en el estómago, y el chico se retorció, respirando con dificultad.**

—**¡He dicho sólo desarmarse! —gritó Lockhart a la combativa multitud cuando Malfoy cayó de rodillas; Harry lo había atacado con un encantamiento de cosquillas, y apenas se podía mover de la risa. **

Algunos alumnos rieron y aplaudieron.

**Harry no volvió a atacar, porque le parecía que no era deportivo hacerle a Malfoy más encantamientos mientras estaba en el suelo, pero fue un error. Tomando aire, Malfoy apuntó la varita a las rodillas de Harry, y dijo con voz ahogada:**

—**¡Tarantallegra!**

— Eres demasiado noble — le reprochó Hermione.

— Tendrías que haberle atacado — dijo Ron al mismo tiempo.

Harry rodó los ojos.

**Un segundo después, a Harry las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo.**

—**¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.**

—**¡Finite incantatem! —gritó. Los pies de Harry dejaron de bailar, Malfoy dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista.**

Cosa que no sucedía en el presente, donde Malfoy fulminaba a todo el mundo con la mirada excepto a Harry. Harry tampoco tenía ganas de mirarlo, aunque lo hacía de reojo.

Era muy incómodo leer ese duelo infantil sabiendo todo lo que sabían ahora.

**Una niebla de humo verdoso se cernía sobre la sala. Tanto Neville como Justin estaban tendidos en el suelo, jadeando; Ron sostenía a Seamus, que estaba lívido, y le pedía disculpas por los efectos de su varita rota; pero Hermione y Millicent Bulstrode no se habían detenido: Millicent tenía a Hermione agarrada del cuello y la hacía gemir de dolor. Las varitas de las dos estaban en el suelo. Harry se acercó de un salto y apartó a Millicent. Fue difícil, porque era mucho más robusta que él.**

— He ahí la razón por la que no se ha vuelto a realizar un club de duelo — dijo McGonagall.

—**Muchachos, muchachos… —decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos—. Levántate, Macmillan…, con cuidado, señorita Fawcett…, pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida…**

— Eso no funcionó, tuve que ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey después — se escuchó decir a Terry Boot.

**»Creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados —dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato—. Necesito un par de voluntarios… Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal vosotros?**

Muchos se echaron a reír.

— Al profesor Lockhart le aterrorizaba el profesor Snape — dijo Lavender, incrédula. — ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? — añadió, mirando a Parvati.

— Ni idea. Siempre parecía tan seguro de sí mismo…

—**Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, deslizándose como un murciélago grande y malévolo—. **

Se oyeron risitas ahogadas. Snape le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry, quien se sintió indignado por ello. ¡Ni que él tuviera la culpa de lo que un desconocido hubiera escrito en esos libros!

**Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples, tendríamos que enviar a Finch-Fletchley a la enfermería en una caja de cerillas. —La cara sonrosada de Neville se puso de un rosa aún más intenso—. ¿Qué tal Malfoy y Potter? —dijo Snape con una sonrisa malvada.**

— ¿Por qué quieres ver el mundo arder? — bufó exasperada la profesora McGonagall.

— Simplemente, consideré que ese duelo sería más interesante de ver — dijo Snape elegantemente.

Nadie se creyó su excusa.

—**¡Excelente idea! —dijo Lockhart, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio—. Veamos, Harry —dijo Lockhart—, cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto.**

**Levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, y se le cayó al suelo. Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a recogerla, diciendo:**

—**¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa!**

— Inútil — bufó George.

Era muy curioso ver cómo los fans de Lockhart cada vez tenían caras de decepción más evidentes.

**Snape se acercó a Malfoy, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Malfoy también sonrió. Harry miró asustado a Lockhart y le dijo:**

—**Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar? **

—**¿Asustado? —murmuró Malfoy, de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle. **

—**Eso quisieras tú —le dijo Harry torciendo la boca.**

— Tenía yo razón — dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. — Estabas asustado.

— Ni de broma — resopló Harry, pero Malfoy tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia que ese comentario no consiguió borrar.

— Lo acabamos de leer. ¿Puedes volver a leer esa frase, Corner?

Durante un segundo, Michael Corner pareció estar a punto de negarse, pero luego miró a Harry durante un momento, su expresión se endureció y repitió:

**Harry miró **_**asustado**_** a Lockhart y le dijo:**

—**Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar? **

Se oyeron risas en la zona de Slytherin, por donde Malfoy estaba sentado. Harry, que sentía su cara arder, replicó:

— Al menos yo no necesité hacer trampas durante el duelo.

— No hice trampas — se defendió Malfoy. — Solo usé un hechizo que tú desconocías.

— Tú tampoco lo conocías. Fue Snape quien te lo dijo.

Malfoy bufó.

— ¿Y qué? El caso es que gané el duelo, Potter.

Indignado, Harry se puso en pie.

— ¡No ganaste! Si tanta confianza tienes en tus habilidades, ¿por qué no eres capaz de tener un duelo conmigo sin tener que recurrir a tus matones?

Crabbe y Goyle, confusos, no parecían haberse dado por aludidos. A pesar de ello, miraban a Harry con rabia.

— Podemos luchar cuando quieras — replicó Draco. Su tono de voz había cambiado: Harry había logrado enfadarlo.

— Suficiente — intervino McGonagall. — Nadie va a pelear con nadie.

Muchos alumnos que se habían emocionado ante la idea de ver un duelo en vivo y en directo se sintieron visiblemente decepcionados.

Furioso, Harry se obligó a sí mismo a sentarse de nuevo y escuchar la lectura. Ya vería Malfoy… le haría ver…

Al otro lado del comedor, los pensamientos del Slytherin iban por el mismo camino que los de Harry.

**Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro. **

—**¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry!**

—**¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita?**

— ¿En serio le dijiste eso? — preguntó Neville, con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero Harry no escuchaba, todavía sumido en su enfado con Malfoy.

**Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba. **

—**Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! —gritó.**

**Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó:**

—**¡Serpensortia!**

**Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, aterrorizado, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.**

El comedor se sumió en el silencio a causa de la impresión.

Los que habían estado allí aquel día se prepararon mentalmente para escuchar de nuevo ese momento. Harry vio como muchos se inclinaban en sus asientos, deseando saber cómo había sido ese momento desde el punto de vista de Harry.

Justin Finch-Fletchley estaba extremadamente pálido.

—**No te muevas, Potter —dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente—. Me encargaré de ella…**

Sirius gruñó y miró mal a Snape, pero no dijo nada.

—**¡Permitidme! —gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.**

Muchos miraron con preocupación a Justin, como buscando señales en su cuerpo de que hubiera sido atacado por una serpiente. El Hufflepuff, cuyo rostro estaba blanco como la nieve, no hizo caso a las miradas.

Harry se habría preocupado por Justin si no fuera porque le ponía nervioso saber lo que estaban a punto de leer. Todos sabían que podía hablar pársel; lo habían descubierto al leer aquella vez que habló con una serpiente en el zoo. Sin embargo, le inquietaba no saber exactamente cómo se describiría ese momento.

Para él, no había pasado nada raro. Recordaba haberle gritado a la serpiente que dejara a Justin, pero en su mente no había cambiado de lengua. No le preocupaba especialmente lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él, pero sí la reacción que pudieran tener el ministro y la profesora Umbridge. Ella ya lo había acusado de ser un mago oscuro en potencia al descubrir que tenía esa habilidad. Escuchar cómo la utilizó sin siquiera darse cuenta podría darle aún más razones para convencer al ministro de que Harry debía ser expulsado de Hogwarts, y la situación ya estaba bastante mal en ese sentido como para echar más leña al fuego.

**Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. Sólo percibió que las piernas lo impulsaban hacia delante como si fuera sobre ruedas y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente: «¡Déjale!» Y milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín, y volvió los ojos a Harry. A éste se le pasó el miedo. Sabía que la serpiente ya no atacaría a nadie, aunque no habría podido explicar por qué lo sabía.**

El comedor escuchaba en silencio. Si bien muchos parecían confundidos, la mayoría había comprendido lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tal como había temido, muchos lo miraban con cautela. Se comenzaron a escuchar susurros apresurados y, por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Fudge inclinarse para murmurar algo al oído de la profesora Umbridge. La expresión de Umbridge era la de alguien a quien le han dicho que va a tener un doble regalo de navidad. Sin embargo, la profesora no dijo nada en voz alta.

**Sonriendo, miró a Justin, esperando verlo aliviado, o confuso, o agradecido, pero ciertamente no enojado y asustado.**

—**¿A qué crees que jugamos? —gritó, y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se había dado la vuelta y abandonaba el salón.**

Se oyeron jadeos de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le espetó un chico de tercero. — ¡Te acaba de salvar!

Varios amigos de Justin saltaron en su defensa, hasta que él dijo:

— No era lo que parecía — se excusó Justin. — Todo lo que oí fueron silbidos raros, y entonces la serpiente empezó a moverse. Parecía como si…

— ¿Pero no viste que la serpiente se alejaba de ti? — le preguntó Lavender, curiosa. Justin se encogió de hombros.

— Admito que estaba tan asustado que solo pensé en que Harry quería atacarme. Pensadlo, ya le tenía miedo de antes… — miró a Harry con rostro culpable. — Por lo de los petrificados y todo eso.

Varias personas quisieron hablar a la vez, por lo que el comedor acabó dividido en múltiples conversaciones. Algunos consideraban que la reacción de Justin era comprensible, pero otros creían que debía haber juzgado mejor la situación y no haberle respondido así a Harry.

Entre todo el jaleo, Justin se acercó a dónde estaba sentado Harry, caminando medio agachado para no llamar la atención de todos los que discutían.

— Hey… — dijo al llegar a su lado. — Lo siento. De verdad.

— No te preocupes — se apresuró a responder Harry, sorprendido. — Eh… no te guardo rencor. Sé lo que parecía.

Justin le sonrió y, tras darle un golpe incómodo en el hombro a modo de saludo, volvió a su asiento.

Un minuto después, la profesora McGonagall consideró que ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo discutiendo y obligó a los alumnos a guardar silencio.

**Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro. También Snape miraba a Harry de una manera rara; era una mirada astuta y calculadora que a Harry no le gustó. **

Durante un momento, Harry y Snape cruzaron miradas. Apenas duró un instante, porque Harry apartó la suya de inmediato.

**Fue vagamente consciente de que a su alrededor se oían unos inquietantes murmullos. A continuación, sintió que alguien le tiraba de la túnica por detrás.**

—**Vamos —le dijo Ron al oído—. Vamos…**

**Ron lo sacó del salón, y Hermione fue con ellos. **

— Eres un buen amigo — dijo Luna en voz alta.

Ron se ruborizó.

**Al atravesar las puertas, los estudiantes se apartaban como si les diera miedo contagiarse. **

Hermione soltó un bufido.

**Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, y ni Ron ni Hermione le explicaron nada hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía. Entonces Ron sentó a Harry en una butaca y le dijo:**

—**Hablas pársel. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? **

—**¿Que hablo qué? —dijo Harry.**

Se oyeron resoplidos por parte de muchos alumnos, todos ellos provenientes de familias de magos.

—**¡Pársel! —dijo Ron—. ¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes!**

—**Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, que ésta es la segunda vez que lo hago. Una vez, accidentalmente, le eché una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoo… Es una larga historia… pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. Fue antes de saber que era un mago…**

— Ya lo sabemos — se quejó Zacharias Smith, mirando directamente a Harry como si él tuviera la culpa de que se estuviera repitiendo información.

Harry rodó los ojos e ignoró al chico. Delante de él, Ron parecía dispuesto a responderle, pero una mirada de Hermione hizo que cerrara la boca.

Harry se fijó entonces en Ginny, quien seguía pareciendo molesta por algo. Tenía la vista fija en Michael Corner, quien seguía leyendo.

—**¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil? —repitió Ron con voz débil.**

Se escuchó alguna risita disimulada.

—**¿Y qué? —preguntó Harry—. Apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de personas.**

— Para nada — dijo Hannah Abbott, quien estaba algo pálida.

—**Desde luego que no —dijo Ron—. No es un don muy frecuente. Harry, eso no es bueno.**

—**¿Que no es bueno? —dijo Harry, comenzando a enfadarse—. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Mira, si no le hubiera dicho a esa serpiente que no atacara a Justin…**

—**¿Eso es lo que le dijiste?**

—**¿Qué pasa? Tú estabas allí… Tú me oíste.**

—**Hablaste en lengua pársel —le dijo Ron—, la lengua de las serpientes. Podías haber dicho cualquier cosa. No te sorprenda que Justin se asustara, parecía como si estuvieras incitando a la serpiente, o algo así. Fue escalofriante.**

Muchos de los que no habían estado allí, la mayoría de los cuales habían criticado a Justin hacía un minuto, parecían sentir más empatía por el chico ahora.

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.**

—**¿Hablé en otra lengua? Pero no comprendo… ¿Cómo puedo hablar en una lengua sin saber que la conozco?**

— Esa es una muy buena pregunta — dijo Kingsley. Tanto él como Tonks, Lupin y Moody parecían muy intrigados con el asunto. Sirius, por otro lado, no parecía preocuparse mucho, algo que Harry agradecía.

**Ron negó con la cabeza. Por la cara que ponían tanto él como Hermione, parecía como si acabara de morir alguien. Harry no alcanzaba a comprender qué era tan terrible.**

—**¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa arranque a Justin la cabeza de un mordisco? —preguntó—. ¿Qué importa cómo lo hice si evité que Justin tuviera que ingresar en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza?**

Justin hizo una mueca. Ernie, con la tez algo verdosa, dijo:

— ¿Hace falta que lo digas de esa forma?

— No ha dicho ninguna mentira — replicó Ron de mala gana.

—**Sí importa —dijo Hermione, hablando por fin, en un susurro—, porque Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente.**

**Harry se quedó boquiabierto.**

— Oh, qué sorpresa — ironizó Nott. — Salazar Slytherin podía hablar con serpientes. Quién lo habría dicho.

Algunos Slytherin rieron. Con el ceño fruncido, Harry centró su vista en Corner para no responderle nada a Nott.

—**Exactamente —dijo Ron—. Y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieto o algo así.**

—**Pero no lo soy —dijo Harry, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.**

Nott soltó una risita burlona.

—**Te costará mucho demostrarlo —dijo Hermione—. Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.**

Y toda sonrisa de Nott se borró de su cara.

— Es imposible que alguien como Potter esté emparentado con Salazar Slytherin — exclamó, asqueado.

— Tampoco querría estarlo — replicó Harry.

Eso abrió una nueva discusión entre Slytherins y Gryffindors que la profesora McGonagall tuvo que acallar.

Por orden de la profesora, Michael siguió leyendo.

**Aquella noche, Harry pasó varias horas despierto. Por una abertura en las colgaduras de su cama, veía que la nieve comenzaba a amontonarse al otro lado de la ventana de la torre, y meditaba.**

**¿Era posible que fuera un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada sobre la familia de su padre. Los Dursley nunca le habían permitido hacerles preguntas sobre sus familiares magos.**

— Es totalmente imposible — escupió Malfoy, tan asqueado como Nott.

**En voz baja, trató de decir algo en lengua pársel, pero no encontró las palabras. Parecía que era requisito imprescindible estar delante de una serpiente.**

— Qué raro — escuchó murmurar a Ginny.

La curiosidad le pudo y se inclinó hacia delante para preguntarle.

— Oh, es que… — Ginny miró alrededor, asegurándose de que solo Ron y Hermione estaban escuchándolos, antes de añadir: — Cuando yo tenía que hablar en pársel, no tenía una serpiente delante. Tom podía hacerlo cuando quisiera.

— Creo que también sirve pensar en una serpiente — susurró Harry. — Yo también pude abrir la cámara.

Ginny hizo una mueca.

Decidiendo que era mejor dejar el tema, Harry volvió a sentarse correctamente.

**«Pero estoy en Gryffindor —pensó Harry—. El Sombrero Seleccionador no me habría puesto en esta casa si tuviera sangre de Slytherin…»**

**«¡Ah! —dijo en su cerebro una voz horrible—, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador te quería enviar a Slytherin, ¿lo recuerdas?»**

Algunos parecían estar encontrándole sentido a esa voz horrible.

Sin embargo, a Harry le daba igual. Le resultaba más curioso notar que, de pronto, el tono apagado y aburrido de Michael Corner se había endurecido. Era como si el chico se hubiera puesto de muy mal humor de repente.

**Harry se volvió. Al día siguiente vería a Justin en clase de Herbología y le explicaría que le había pedido a la serpiente que se apartara de él, no que lo atacara, algo (pensó enfadado, dando puñetazos a la almohada) de lo que cualquier idiota se habría dado cuenta.**

Tanto Justin como Harry hicieron muecas de incomodidad. Aunque no había rencor entre ellos, resultaba desagradable leer los momentos en los que sí que lo había habido.

**A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la nevada que había empezado a caer por la noche se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve tan recia que se suspendió la última clase de Herbología del trimestre. La profesora Sprout quiso tapar las mandrágoras con pañuelos y calcetines, una operación delicada que no habría confiado a nadie más, puesto que el crecimiento de las mandrágoras se había convertido en algo tan importante para revivir a la Señora Norris y a Colin Creevey.**

Michael había acelerado su ritmo de lectura y leyó esa parte muy deprisa.

Harry escuchó a Ginny resoplar.

**Harry le daba vueltas a aquello, sentado junto a la chimenea, en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Ron y Hermione aprovechaban el hueco dejado por la clase de Herbología para echar una partida al ajedrez mágico.**

Ginny volvió a soltar un bufido y Harry no pudo contener más su curiosidad. Inclinándose de nuevo, le preguntó en voz baja:

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Corner?

Ginny se giró. Por su expresión enfadada, quedaba clara la respuesta.

— ¿Qué ha hecho? — intervino Ron antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar.

— Ser un imbécil, eso es lo que ha hecho — replicó Ginny.

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

— ¿Aún no has hablado con él desde lo de ayer? — preguntó. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo? — gruñó Ron. Harry estaba seguro de que Ron no tardaría ni dos segundos en avisar a Fred y George si resultaba que Corner había hecho daño a Ginny.

— No — respondió ella, exasperada. — Solo se está portando como un idiota.

— Debería estar aquí contigo — se metió Luna. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que la chica podía escucharlos. — Con lo que vamos a leer, creo que debería estar aquí.

Hermione asintió con fervor. Harry no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan de acuerdo con Luna Lovegood en algo.

— No sabe que fui yo — objetó Ginny. — No se lo he dicho.

— ¿Por qué se ha ofrecido para leer? — susurró Harry. — No parece que le guste mucho hacerlo.

— Para llamar la atención de Ginny, obviamente — resopló Hermione. — No le ha gustado que ella lo haya ignorado desde ayer, así que se ha ofrecido a leer para obligarla a hacerle caso.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas confusas.

— Pues no parece muy efectivo — bufó Ron. Ginny rodó los ojos.

— Pues lo es — replicó. — Ha conseguido que estemos hablando de él.

Los cinco se miraron y, no queriendo darle el gusto a Corner, dejaron de hablar en ese mismo momento.

—**¡Por Dios, Harry! —dijo Hermione, exasperada, mientras uno de los alfiles de Ron tiraba al suelo al caballero de uno de sus caballos y lo sacaba a rastras del tablero—. Si es tan importante para ti, ve a buscar a Justin.**

**De forma que Harry se levantó y salió por el retrato, preguntándose dónde estaría Justin.**

Hermione hizo una mueca.

— No debería haber sugerido eso — dijo, ya en voz alta.

Algunos alumnos de primeros años la miraron con curiosidad.

**El castillo estaba más oscuro de lo normal en pleno día, a causa de la nieve espesa y gris que se arremolinaba en todas las ventanas. Tiritando, Harry pasó por las aulas en que estaban haciendo clase, vislumbrando algunas escenas de lo que ocurría dentro. La profesora McGonagall gritaba a un alumno que, a juzgar por lo que se oía, había convertido a su compañero en un tejón. **

— ¡Somos nosotros! — exclamó un chico de cuarto de Hufflepuff antes de chocar los cinco con otro.

**Aguantándose las ganas de echar un vistazo, Harry siguió su camino, pensando que Justin podría estar aprovechando su hora libre para hacer alguna tarea pendiente, y decidió mirar antes que nada en la biblioteca.**

— ¿Qué clase de gente dedica una hora libre a estudiar? — preguntó Fred.

— La clase de gente que quiere aprobar — replicó Katie Bell.

— Touché.

**Efectivamente, algunos de los de Hufflepuff que tenían clase de Herbología estaban en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, pero no parecía que estudiasen. Entre las largas filas de estantes, Harry podía verlos con las cabezas casi pegadas unos a otros, en lo que parecía una absorbente conversación. No podía distinguir si entre ellos se encontraba Justin. Se les estaba acercando cuando consiguió entender algo de lo que decían, y se detuvo a escuchar, oculto tras la sección de «Invisibilidad».**

— Qué casualidad — rió Parvati.

— Y qué cotilla — se quejó Susan Bones.

—**Así que —decía un muchacho corpulento— le dije a Justin que se ocultara en nuestro dormitorio. Quiero decir que si Potter lo ha señalado como su próxima víctima, es mejor que se deje ver poco durante una temporada. **

Se escucharon bufidos.

— ¡Pero si Potter lo salvó! — exclamó un Gryffindor de segundo, totalmente exasperado.

Muchos le dieron la razón.

**Por supuesto, Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia muggle. Lo que Justin le dijo exactamente es que le habían reservado plaza en Eton. No es el mejor comentario que se le puede hacer al heredero de Slytherin, ¿verdad?**

Ernie se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Por su expresión, Harry estaba seguro de que el chico estaba deseando que no se dijera su nombre.

—**¿Entonces estás convencido de que es Potter, Ernie? —preguntó asustada una chica rubia con coletas.**

Ernie gimió cuando decenas de personas se giraron para mirarlo.

—**Hannah —le dijo solemnemente el chico robusto—, sabe hablar pársel. Todo el mundo sabe que ésa es la marca de un mago tenebroso. ¿Sabes de alguien honrado que pueda hablar con las serpientes? Al mismo Slytherin lo llamaban «lengua de serpiente».**

— Ese es un muy buen argumento — comentó Umbridge. McGonagall la miró muy mal, pero no tan mal como Sirius, quien parecía tener ganas de batirse en duelo con ella.

**Esto provocó densos murmullos. Ernie prosiguió:**

—**¿Recordáis lo que apareció escrito en la pared? «Temed, enemigos del heredero.» Potter estaba enemistado con Filch. A continuación, el gato de Filch resulta agredido. Ese chaval de primero, Creevey, molestó a Potter en el partido de quidditch, sacándole fotos mientras estaba tendido en el barro. Y entonces aparece Creevey petrificado.**

— Harry, tienes muy mala suerte — declaró Dean. Se oyeron murmullos de gente que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Harry no sabía cuántas veces le habían dicho eso desde que empezaron a leer, pero suponía que no dejaría de oírlo hasta que llegaran al quinto libro.

—**Pero —repuso Hannah, vacilando— parece tan majo… y, bueno, fue él quien hizo desaparecer a Quien-vosotros-sabéis. No puede ser tan malo, ¿no creéis?**

Harry le sonrió a Hannah, quien sonrió de vuelta.

**Ernie bajó la voz para adoptar un tono misterioso. Los de Hufflepuff se inclinaron y se juntaron más unos a otros, y Harry tuvo que acercarse más para oír las palabras de Ernie.**

—**Nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque de Quien-vosotros-sabéis. Quiero decir que era tan sólo un niño cuando ocurrió, y tendría que haber saltado en pedazos. Sólo un mago tenebroso con mucho poder podría sobrevivir a una maldición como ésa. —Bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro, y prosiguió—: Por eso seguramente es por lo que Quien-vosotros-sabéis quería matarlo antes que a nadie. No quería tener a otro Señor Tenebroso que le hiciera la competencia. Me pregunto qué otros poderes oculta Potter.**

— Estás majareta — resopló Ron.

Ernie se encogió de hombros, aunque parecía muy incómodo.

— No puedes negar que todas las piezas encajaban — intentó defenderse el chico. — Y más aún con lo que pasó después.

Eso despertó murmullos de interés entre los estudiantes más jóvenes.

— Harry no es un mago oscuro — dijo Hermione exasperada.

— ¿Entonces por qué Quien-Tú-Sabes quiso matarlo? — preguntó un valiente Hufflepuff de primero al que inmediatamente le cayeron encima las miradas asesinas de gran parte del comedor.

— Ojalá lo supiera — gruñó Harry. — Pero no lo sé y vosotros tampoco, así que dejad de asumir que fue porque soy malvado.

Algunos tuvieron la decencia de parecer arrepentidos. Ernie estaba muy rojo, pero mantenía la cabeza alta a pesar de todo.

Sin que Harry lo supiera, fuera del comedor varias personas estaban hablando sobre él.

— Creo que deberíamos avisarle — dijo una voz. — Si se entera de lo de la profecía a la vez que el resto del comedor, no nos lo perdonará.

— Estoy de acuerdo — replicó otra voz. — ¿Qué hacemos, esperamos a que lean el quinto libro o se lo contamos antes?

— Mejor esperamos — se apresuró a decir otra persona. — Pensad que aún tiene que leer todo lo que pasó el día de la tercera prueba. No soportará hacerlo sabiendo lo de la profecía.

Con el plan ya decidido, todos los presentes se enfocaron en seguir monitoreando la lectura.

**Harry no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la estantería, carraspeando sonoramente. De no estar tan enojado, le habría parecido divertida la forma en que lo recibieron: todos parecían petrificados por su sola visión, y Ernie se puso pálido.**

En el presente, todos los Hufflepuff que habían participado en aquella conversación parecieron avergonzados.

—**Hola —dijo Harry—. Busco a Justin Finch-Fletchley.**

— ¡Harry! — exclamó Hermione exasperada mientras Ron y Ginny se reían a carcajadas y Sirius, Fred y George aplaudían.

— No sé si eso ha sido estúpido o genial — afirmó Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

**Los peores temores de los de Hufflepuff se vieron así confirmados. Todos miraron atemorizados a Ernie.**

—**¿Para qué lo buscas? —le preguntó Ernie, con voz trémula.**

— Cobarde — bufó Angelina. Ernie pegó un pequeño salto en su asiento antes de mirar mal a la chica.

—**Quería explicarle lo que sucedió realmente con la serpiente en el club de duelo —dijo Harry.**

**Ernie se mordió los labios y luego, respirando hondo, dijo: **

—**Todos estábamos allí. Vimos lo que sucedió.**

— Vaya — Angelina estaba sorprendida. — Parece que no eres tan cobarde como parecías.

— No sé si tomarme eso como un halago o no.

—**Entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que le dije, la serpiente retrocedió —le dijo Harry.**

—**Yo sólo me di cuenta —dijo Ernie tozudamente, aunque temblaba al hablar— de que hablaste en lengua pársel y le echaste la serpiente a Justin.**

Se escucharon resoplidos y suspiros a lo largo de todo el comedor.

— ¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? — exclamó un Ravenclaw de primero.

—**¡Yo no se la eché! —dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa por el enojo—. ¡Ni siquiera lo tocó!**

—**Le anduvo muy cerca —dijo Ernie—. Y por si te entran dudas —añadió apresuradamente—, he de decirte que puedes rastrear mis antepasados hasta nueve generaciones de brujas y brujos y no encontrarás una gota de sangre muggle, así que…**

Ernie gimió.

—**¡No me preocupa qué tipo de sangre tengas! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¿Por qué tendría que atacar a los de familia muggle?**

—**He oído que odias a esos muggles con los que vives —dijo Ernie apresuradamente.**

Se oyeron jadeos. Al mismo tiempo que la mitad del comedor se giraba para encarar a Ernie, el chico exclamó:

— ¡No! ¡Lo retiro! Por Merlín, no sabía cómo eran.

Tenía la mirada fija en Harry. Era fácil ver que el chico se arrepentía de verdad.

Harry suspiró. Una parte de él, la que recordaba vívidamente todo lo que había tenido que pasar en segundo año por culpa de todos aquellos que lo consideraban el heredero de Slytherin, sentía ganas de reprocharle a Ernie y a Justin todo lo que habían dicho y hecho.

Por otro lado, ellos no eran los únicos que estaban viendo una perspectiva diferente sobre lo que había pasado. Tras leer estos capítulos, Harry no podía negar que las circunstancias lo señalaban directamente a él como culpable. Él había desconfiado de Malfoy por un solo comentario. ¿Por qué no iban Justin y Ernie a desconfiar de él tras ver que dos personas con las que había tenido algún problema habían aparecido petrificadas? Y eso sin contar con que habían descubierto que hablaba pársel.

Armándose de paciencia, porque sabía que era lo justo, Harry respondió en voz alta:

— No pasa nada. Entiendo que todo apuntaba a que era yo el que petrificaba a la gente. No os guardo rencor — dijo, mirando directamente al grupo de Hufflepuffs que habían estado presentes durante aquella conversación.

Aliviado, Ernie asintió. Corner prosiguió con la lectura al ver que nadie decía nada más.

—**No es posible vivir con los Dursley sin odiarlos —dijo Harry—. Me gustaría que lo intentaras.**

A pesar de lo que Harry había dicho, Ernie hizo una mueca al leer eso. Hannah escondió la cara entre las manos y Justin parecía querer que el sofá se lo tragase.

Ron todavía los fulminaba a todos con la mirada.

**Dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, provocando una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince, que estaba sacando brillo a la cubierta dorada de un gran libro de hechizos. Furioso como estaba, iba dando traspiés por el corredor, sin ser consciente de adónde iba. Y al fin se dio de bruces contra una mole grande y dura que lo tiró al suelo de espaldas.**

— Seguro que es Hagrid — dijo Lee Jordan.

—**¡Ah, hola, Hagrid! —dijo Harry, levantando la vista.**

Tanto Hagrid como Lee sonrieron.

**Aunque llevaba la cara completamente tapada por un pasamontañas de lana cubierto de nieve, no podía tratarse de nadie más que Hagrid, pues ocupaba casi todo el ancho del corredor con su abrigo de piel de topo. En una de sus grandes manos enguantadas llevaba un gallo muerto.**

Se oyeron exclamaciones de horror.

— ¿Por qué lleva eso por el colegio? — se quejó Romilda Vane.

—**¿Va todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Hagrid, quitándose el pasamontañas para poder hablar—. ¿Por qué no estás en clase?**

—**La han suspendido —contestó Harry, levantándose—. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? **

**Hagrid levantó el gallo sin vida.**

—**El segundo que matan este trimestre —explicó—. O son zorros o chupasangres, y necesito el permiso del director para poner un encantamiento alrededor del gallinero.**

— Ni zorros ni chupasangres — murmuró Ginny. Harry notó que se había puesto algo pálida.

Ron, quien seguía sentado al lado de Ginny, a los pies de Harry, le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

**Miró a Harry más de cerca por debajo de sus cejas espesas, cubiertas de nieve. **

—**¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupado y alterado. **

La señora Weasley le sonrió a Hagrid, a la vez que Sirius le hacía un gesto de agradecimiento. Hagrid les sonrió de vuelta.

**Harry no pudo repetir lo que decían de él Ernie y el resto de los de Hufflepuff. **

—**No es nada —repuso—. Mejor será que me vaya, Hagrid, después tengo Transformaciones y debo recoger los libros.**

— La próxima vez, cuéntame lo que te pasa — dijo Hagrid amablemente.

— Tienes una manía muy mala de guardártelo todo — habló Lupin, quien miraba a Harry con preocupación.

Incómodo, Harry se encogió de hombros y deseó que Michael siguiera leyendo cuanto antes.

**Se fue con la mente cargada con todo lo que había dicho Ernie sobre él:**

**«Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia muggle…»**

Algunos fulminaron a Ernie con la mirada. La mayoría de los que lo hicieron eran pelirrojos.

**Harry subió las escaleras y volvió por otro corredor. Estaba mucho más oscuro, porque el viento fuerte y helado que penetraba por el cristal flojo de una ventana había apagado las antorchas. Iba por la mitad del corredor cuando tropezó y cayó de cabeza contra algo que había en el suelo.**

Harry oyó a alguien decir la palabra "torpe", pero no supo quién fue.

**Se volvió y afinó la vista para ver qué era aquello sobre lo que había caído, y sintió que el mundo le venía encima.**

Corner tomó aire antes de leer:

**Sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch-Fletchley. **

El comedor se quedó en un completo silencio.

Tal como había pasado con Colin, Harry notó que los amigos de Justin se acercaban más a él. Hannah Abbott parecía estar a punto de llorar.

**Y eso no era todo. A su lado había otra figura, componiendo la visión más extraña que Harry hubiera contemplado nunca.**

La gente escuchaba conteniendo la respiración, queriendo saber cada detalle.

**Se trataba de Nick Casi Decapitado, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin.**

— ¿Por qué tenía esa cara? — preguntó un valiente chico de segundo.

— Porque había mirado al monstruo de Slytherin a los ojos — le espetó Ernie. A su lado, Justin estaba extremadamente pálido.

— ¿Lo viste? — preguntó Cormac McLaggen con interés. — ¿Qué era? Nunca lo supe.

— Ni tú ni nadie — se quejó Zabini. — Es el monstruo de Slytherin. Al menos los Slytherin deberíamos saber qué era, ¿no? Es nuestro derecho.

Eso inició una discusión muy fuerte entre los alumnos. Muchos insultaban al Slytherin; otros, llegaban al extremo de lanzarle cosas por "ser un insensible".

Mientras eso sucedía, Harry, quien prefería mantenerse al margen, vio que Ernie, Justin y Hannah hablaban en susurros. Hannah le dio un abrazo a Justin, quien pareció agradecerlo mucho.

Miró entonces a Ginny, quien observaba la discusión (y las almohadas volar de un lado a otro del comedor) con cara de tener muchas ganas de salir de allí.

Agradeció mucho cuando el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie y consiguió que todo el mundo retornara a sus asientos. Zabini, a quien le había caído encima una docena de almohadas de diferentes tamaños, una de las cuales había impactado contra su cara con bastante fuerza, parecía de muy mal humor.

Con tono de estar deseando acabar, Corner siguió leyendo.

**Harry se puso de pie, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón ejecutando contra sus costillas lo que parecía un redoble de tambor. Miró enloquecido arriba y abajo del corredor desierto y vio una hilera de arañas huyendo de los cuerpos a todo correr. **

A Ron le dio un escalofrío.

**Lo único que se oía eran las voces amortiguadas de los profesores que daban clase a ambos lados.**

**Podía salir corriendo, y nadie se enteraría de que había estado allí. Pero no podía dejarlos de aquella manera…, tenía que hacer algo por ellos. ¿Habría alguien que creyera que él no había tenido nada que ver?**

— Eres demasiado amable para tu propio bien — dijo Bill. Harry hizo una mueca.

No consideraba que intentar hacer algo por otra persona en apuros fuera "ser demasiado amable".

**Aún estaba allí, aterrorizado, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta que tenía a su derecha. Peeves el poltergeist surgió de ella a toda velocidad.**

Se oyeron gemidos. Todo el mundo podía imaginarse lo que iba a suceder.

—**¡Vaya, si es Potter pipí en el pote! —cacareó Peeves, ladeándole las gafas de un golpe al pasar a su lado dando saltos—. ¿Qué trama Potter? ¿Por qué acecha?**

Tener que imaginar la voz aguda de Peeves mientras Corner leía con su tono neutral se hacía muy raro.

**Peeves se detuvo a media voltereta. Boca abajo, vio a Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado. Cayó de pie, llenó los pulmones y, antes de que Harry pudiera impedirlo, gritó:**

—**¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! ¡NINGÚN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! ¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA! AGREESIÓÓÓÓN!**

— Maldito Peeves — gruñó Ron por lo bajo.

**Pataplún, patapán, pataplún: **

Corner rodó los ojos.

**una puerta tras otra, se fueron abriendo todas las que había en el corredor, y la gente empezó a salir. Durante varios minutos, hubo tal jaleo que por poco no aplastan a Justin y atraviesan el cuerpo de Nick Casi Decapitado.**

Hannah soltó un gritito y cogió a Justin del brazo.

— ¿Me pisaron? — exclamó el chico.

— No, pero casi — respondió Harry.

**Los alumnos acorralaron a Harry contra la pared hasta que los profesores pidieron calma. **

Como no podía saber qué alumnos habían sido, Sirius lanzó miradas asesinas a tantos alumnos como pudo. Muchos parecían aterrados.

**La profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo, seguida por sus alumnos, uno de los cuales aún tenía el pelo a rayas blancas y negras. La profesora utilizó la varita mágica para provocar una sonora explosión que restaurase el silencio y ordenó a todos que volvieran a las aulas. Cuando el lugar se hubo despejado un poco, llegó corriendo Ernie, el de Hufflepuff.**

—**¡Te han cogido con las manos en la masa! —gritó Ernie, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando con el dedo a Harry.**

Ernie volvió a gemir.

— Lo sé, lo sé — dijo cuando varias personas lo miraron muy mal.

—**¡Ya vale, Macmillan! —dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall.**

**Peeves se meneaba por encima del grupo con una malvada sonrisa, escrutando la escena; le encantaba el follón. Mientras los profesores se inclinaban sobre Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, examinándolos, Peeves rompió a cantar:**

—**¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido, te cargas a los estudiantes, y te parece divertido!**

Muchos bufaron, molestos con el poltergeist. Harry nunca había visto a los Hufflepuff tan enfadados.

—**¡Ya basta, Peeves! —gritó la profesora McGonagall, y Peeves escapó por el corredor, sacándole la lengua a Harry.**

— ¿Por qué se permite la estancia de ese poltergeist en el colegio? — inquirió la profesora Umbridge, dirigiéndose directamente a Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, antes de que el director pudiera contestar, el ministro lo hizo:

— Aunque sea una molesta, Hogwarts es legalmente su hogar — gruñó. — La única forma de echarlo sería que el director del colegio y los jefes de las casas decidieran hacerlo y completaran todo el papeleo necesario en el ministerio. Pero…

No hacía falta que dijera cuál era ese pero. Todos suponían que Dumbledore se negaba a echar a Peeves del colegio.

**Los profesores Flitwick y Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía, fueron los encargados de llevar a Justin a la enfermería, pero nadie parecía saber qué hacer con Nick Casi Decapitado. Al final, la profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer de la nada un gran abanico, y se lo dio a Ernie con instrucciones de subir a Nick Casi Decapitado por las escaleras. Ernie obedeció, abanicando a Nick por el corredor para llevárselo por el aire como si se tratara de un aerodeslizador silencioso y negro. **

A Ernie debió darle un escalofrío, porque Hannah lo abrazó también a él.

**De esa forma, Harry y la profesora McGonagall se quedaron a solas.**

—**Por aquí, Potter —indicó ella.**

—**Profesora —le dijo Harry enseguida—, le juro que yo no…**

—**Eso se escapa de mi competencia, Potter —dijo de manera cortante la profesora McGonagall.**

Sirius miró a McGonagall como si lo hubiera traicionado. La profesora mantuvo su semblante neutral.

**Caminaron en silencio, doblaron una esquina, y ella se paró ante una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea.**

— ¿Fea? — exclamó Dumbledore, para sorpresa de muchos. — Yo la considero preciosa. No le gustará saber que hay quien no piensa lo mismo.

McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco, pero Dumbledore no la vio. Snape también parecía exasperado.

—**¡Sorbete de limón! —dijo la profesora.**

**Se trataba, evidentemente, de una contraseña, porque de repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Incluso aterrorizado como estaba por lo que le esperaba, Harry no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. **

En el presente, Harry pensó que, con la cantidad de veces que había acabado en el despacho del director, ya ni siquiera se fijaba en la fea gárgola que lo protegía o en el espectáculo que era ver las escaleras de caracol aparecer frente a él.

Los que nunca habían estado en el despacho de Dumbledore escuchaban con atención.

**Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica. Al subirse él y la profesora McGonagall, la pared volvió a cerrarse tras ellos con un golpe sordo. Subieron más y más dando vueltas, hasta que al fin, ligeramente mareado, Harry vio ante él una reluciente puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, el animal mitológico con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila.**

— Sabemos lo que es un grifo — dijo un alumno de séptimo rodando los ojos.

**Entonces supo adónde lo llevaba. Aquello debía de ser la vivienda de Dumbledore.**

— Fin del capítulo — dijo Corner, visiblemente aliviado. Dejó el libro y bajó de la tarima, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el lugar que había ocupado antes junto a otros Ravenclaw de su año.

Ginny soltó un resoplido.

Harry no lo diría en voz alta, pero parecía que a la relación entre esos dos le quedaba muy, muy poco tiempo.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Como siempre, os pido que me dejéis vuestra opinión (sea buena o mala) en los comentarios. Los leo todos y los tengo en cuenta para mejorar la historia, arreglar posibles errores, incluir cosas que os gusten y ver si la estoy llevando por el buen camino. Además, los reviews siempre motivan! :D**

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Bye!**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Xiomara05:** Hola! :D Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap! Me gusta fijarme en esos detalles, como las reacciones de los amigos de Colin, porque creo que son cosas que en los libros no se mencionan nunca y me dan curiosidad jajaja. Mil gracias por tu review!

**Naattstories:** Hola! :3 Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sirius y Remus están muy callados! No te preocupes, en el tercer libro van a tener que hablar muuuucho jajaja. Estos capítulos se prestan más a que los estudiantes hablen. Por ejemplo, en este no podía hacer que Ernie se callara XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**Fox McCloude:** Holi! :3 Mil gracias por la correción, cambié eso en el cap en cuanto me lo dijiste. Calculé mal los años y estaba convencida de que Fred y George cumplirían la mayoría de edad en abril del año siguiente, durante ese curso, en vez de haberlos cumplido el abril anterior. Mea culpa XD Sobre este cap, tienes razón en que ha sido muy duro para Justin, e incluso más para sus amigos (Ernie lo ha pasado fatal). Y sobre Snape y la poción, se verá en el siguiente cap... que va a ser intenso jajaja. Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por tu review! -heart-

**Pabloss98:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Me alegro de que la historia te esté gustando! Y como respuesta a tu pregunta: sí, por supuesto, cuando acaben de leer los libros seguiré escribiendo lo que pasa después. Tengo muchas ideas para cuando llegue ese momento! :D Nos vemos!

**Lupin:** Holi! Eché de menos tu comentario :') XD En este cap la relación ginny-corner se ha ido deteriorando bastante, hasta Harry se ha dado cuenta de que están a punto de estallar XD Mil gracias por tu reviews! :3

**Guest:** Hola! :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara esa escena :3 A mí me gustó mucho escribirla jajaja. Nos vemos!

**Zero:** Holi! Wow, el momento en el que me di cuenta de que Colin había muerto en el séptimo libro me quedé con la boca abierta, y cuando supe lo de Fred, más aún. Si pudiera salvar solo a un personaje de todos los que murieron, salvaría a Fred (sé que mucha gente salvaría a Sirius o a Dobby, pero definitivamente me quedo con Fred! No se merecía ese final T-T). Cuando lean esas escenas van a enloquecer. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos! :D

**miriam99:** Holi! :3 Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que el rumbo que está llevando la historia te guste, espero que este cap también te haya gustado :3 Nos vemos!

**Klara Potter: **Holi! Pues sí, si yo fuera Moody acabaría con un dolor de cabeza insoportable al poder ver tantas cosas a la vez. Supongo que podrá controlarlo como quiera, ver solo lo que pretende ver, o algo así. Y sobre este cap: no ha habido una gran reacción a que Harry supiera hablar pársel porque ya lo descubrieron cuando pasó lo del zoo, que se armó una buena, pero cuando el riddle del diario empiece a enumerar todas las cosas que tiene en común con Harry... se va a liar muchísimo jajaja. Mil gracias por tu review! -heart- Nos vemos!

**KhrizSnape: **Hola! Wow, muchísimas gracias! Soy muy fan del anime en general, que esperes esta historia tanto como un cap de bleach me emociona jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo -heart- Nos vemos! :3

**Guest: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Ojalá este cap te haya gustado también! Bye! :D

**Sjvm00: **Holi! :3 Ron es definitivamente uno de mis personajes favoritos también. Mis favoritos son Luna y Harry, sin duda, seguidos de Ron. Ginny y Hermione quedan empatadas en el tercer puesto, aunque también las adoro. Luna es con la que más me identifico, sin lugar a dudas. Y sobre Ron: sé que mucha gente lo odia porque solo se fijan en sus defectos, pero a mí me encanta precisamente porque es humano, se equivoca, aprende, cambia y se vuelve mejor persona. Odio que Hermione sea tan perfecta en las películas, se ha llevado toda la personalidad de Ron :( Hermione es genial en los libros, no hacía falta convertirla en alguien perfecto e irreal, pero bueno. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Nos vemos!

**CH-Hyacinth**: Hola! :D Esta vez no ha habido ningún problema con el review :') Tienes toda la razón en que nadie conoce a Hermione. La consideran la alumna perfecta, la chica perfecta que nunca se mete en líos, que se dedica 100% a los estudios y jamás rompería una norma... pero es la misma chica que metó a Rita Skeeter en un tarro durante meses! De inocente no tiene nada jajaja. Muchísisisimas gracias por tu review, nos vemos! :3


	13. La poción multijugos - 1

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a esta historia! :D**

**Wow. Este va a ser el último capítulo del año. No solo del año, el último capítulo de la _década_. En el siguiente, estaremos en 2020! Así que de entrada os digo: feliz año nuevo! :D**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior: BellaBlackEvans, AndreaQuebedo, GabyRojas, Fox McCloude, Pabloss98, Zero, Klara Potter, Winterbell4869, Lupin y CH-Hyacinth. Mil gracias! Hoy no hay respuestas individuales porque se me ha hecho tarde para subir el capítulo y no quiero haceros esperar más. Sorry!**

**Debo decir, me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo. Espero que a vosotros también os guste leerlo :3 **

**A leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**Entonces supo adónde lo llevaba. Aquello debía de ser la vivienda de Dumbledore.**_

— _Fin del capítulo — dijo Corner, visiblemente aliviado. Dejó el libro y bajó de la tarima, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el lugar que había ocupado antes junto a otros Ravenclaw de su año. _

_Ginny soltó un resoplido._

_Harry no lo diría en voz alta, pero parecía que a la relación entre esos dos le quedaba muy, muy poco tiempo. _

Sin perder un segundo, Dumbledore se puso en pie y volvió a tomar el libro.

— El siguiente capítulo se titula: **La poción multijugos ****— **anunció. Se escucharon jadeos y murmullos llenos de intriga. — ¿Quién se ofrece voluntario para leer?

Varias personas levantaron la mano. Harry oyó a Hermione coger aire antes de ponerse en pie, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

— Yo lo haré — dijo con voz firme. Ron la miraba con la boca abierta y Harry suponía que su propia cara de sorpresa debía ser muy similar.

Hermione parecía decidida, aunque le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Tras unos segundos, el director asintió y Hermione caminó con la cabeza bien alta hasta la tarima, donde abrió el libro por el capítulo marcado.

— **La poción multijugos** — leyó.

Esta vez, la mayoría de gente se quedó en silencio absoluto. Los profesores miraban a Hermione con cautela, claramente divididos entre los que pensaban que el trío había sido incapaz de completar la poción y entre los que creían que era muy posible que lo hubieran hecho. En este último grupo se encontraba Snape, cuya expresión desde el momento en el que Hermione se había ofrecido para leer habría sido suficiente para provocarle pesadillas a más de una persona.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas, nerviosos. Ninguno llegaba a entender del todo por qué Hermione se había ofrecido voluntaria para leer, pero definitivamente no pensaban que fuera buena idea.

**Dejaron la escalera de piedra y la profesora McGonagall llamó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió silenciosamente y entraron. La profesora McGonagall pidió a Harry que esperara y lo dejó solo.**

**Harry miró a su alrededor. Una cosa era segura: de todos los despachos de profesores que había visitado aquel año, el de Dumbledore era, con mucho, el más interesante. Si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo a ser expulsado del colegio, habría disfrutado observando todo aquello.**

Harry vio a Dumbledore sonreír. El enfado contra el profesor que había tenido desde hacía meses regresó con fuerza, haciendo que tuviera que luchar para no rodar los ojos ante la muestra de felicidad del director.

**Era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había chismes muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes aparecían cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos. Había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto: era el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

Los que jamás habían pisado el despacho de Dumbledore escuchaban con atención. Algunos tenían incluso la boca abierta, y Harry escuchó a más de uno murmurar lo mucho que le gustaría ver todo eso en persona.

**Harry dudó. Echó un cauteloso vistazo a los magos y brujas que había en las paredes. Seguramente no haría ningún mal poniéndoselo de nuevo. Sólo para ver si…, sólo para asegurarse de que lo había colocado en la casa correcta.**

— ¡Claro que te colocó en la casa correcta! — bufó McGonagall, ofendida.

Harry hizo una mueca. El resto de Gryffindor parecía tan molesto y sorprendido como McGonagall.

— ¿Dónde vas a estar mejor que en Gryffindor? — dijo Angelina.

— Piensa en la cantidad de partidos de Quidditch que habríamos perdido sin ti — añadió Wood, a quien parecía dolerle con solo pensarlo.

— Lo sé, lo sé — se defendió Harry.

No podían culparlo por haber dudado. Entre sus habilidades para hablar pársel, toda la historia del heredero de Slytherin, las palabras del sombrero en su primera noche en Hogwarts… Había tenido muchos motivos para dudar.

— Eres idiota — declaró Ron tranquilamente. Al ver la cara de indignación de Harry, se encogió de hombros y añadió: — Ya te lo hemos dicho. Eres demasiado Gryffindor como para pertenecer a otra casa. Eres el único que lo duda.

— Ya no lo dudo — replicó Harry.

**Se acercó sigilosamente al escritorio, cogió el sombrero del estante y se lo puso despacio en la cabeza. Era demasiado grande y se le caía sobre los ojos, igual que en la anterior ocasión en que se lo había puesto. **

— A mí no se me caía cuando me lo puse — comentó un Hufflepuff de sexto.

— Eso es porque eres un cabezón — replicó un amigo suyo, ganándose un almohadazo en toda la frente.

**Harry esperó pero no pasó nada. Luego, una sutil voz le dijo al oído:**

—**¿No te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza, eh, Harry Potter?**

— ¿Eso está permitido? — preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. — ¿Cualquiera puede entrar al despacho del director y probarse el sombrero?

— No veo por qué no — respondió el propio Dumbledore.

Ligeramente ruborizado, Malfoy cerró la boca.

—**Mmm, no —respondió Harry—. Esto…, lamento molestarte, pero quería preguntarte…**

—**Te has estado preguntando si yo te había mandado a la casa acertada —dijo acertadamente el sombrero—. Sí…, tú fuiste bastante difícil de colocar. Pero mantengo lo que dije… aunque —Harry contuvo la respiración— podrías haber ido a Slytherin.**

— De eso nada — bufó Nott.

No fue el único. Muchos alumnos protestaron, tanto de Slytherin como de Gryffindor.

**El corazón le dio un vuelco. Cogió el sombrero por la punta y se lo quitó. Quedó colgando de su mano, mugriento y ajado. Algo mareado, lo dejó de nuevo en el estante.**

—**Te equivocas —dijo en voz alta al inmóvil y silencioso sombrero. Éste no se movió. Harry se separó un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo. **

— ¿Para qué le preguntas si no quieres saber la respuesta? — preguntó Michael Corner.

A Harry le sorprendió su tono de voz. Parecía que el chico estuviera enfadado con él.

— ¿Para qué haces preguntas estúpidas si no te importa la respuesta? — replicó Ginny.

Se escucharon jadeos. Varias personas, que sabían que Ginny y Michael eran novios, parecían sumamente interesadas en lo que estaba sucediendo. De reojo, Harry vio a Lavender y Parvati inclinarse en sus asientos, con los ojos como platos fijos en Ginny y Corner.

Sin embargo, antes de que Corner pudiera replicar, Hermione siguió leyendo.

**Entonces, un ruido como de arcadas le hizo volverse completamente.**

— ¿De arcadas? — preguntó Dennis Creevey. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que habían leído lo de Colin. — ¿El profesor Dumbledore estaba enfermo?

— No era él — aclaró Harry.

Podía sentir que Corner lo fulminaba con la mirada desde su asiento. Ginny estaba furiosa, si la forma en la que retorcía los bordes de la almohada en la que estaba sentada era indicativa de algo.

**No estaba solo. Sobre una percha dorada detrás de la puerta, había un pájaro de aspecto decrépito que parecía un pavo medio desplumado. **

— Pobre Fawkes — se oyó murmurar a Tonks.

**Harry lo miró, y el pájaro le devolvió una mirada torva, emitiendo de nuevo su particular ruido. Parecía muy enfermo. Tenía los ojos apagados y, mientras Harry lo miraba, se le cayeron otras dos plumas de la cola.**

Muchos de los alumnos que no sabían que Dumbledore tenía un fénix parecían muy confusos.

**Estaba pensando en que lo único que le faltaba es que el pájaro de Dumbledore se muriera mientras estaba con él a solas en el despacho, cuando el pájaro comenzó a arder.**

Se escucharon gritos.

— ¡No puede ser! — bufó Ernie Macmillan.

— Pobrecito — gimió Lavender.

No era la única que sentía pena por el pobre Fawkes.

— Tienes muy mala suerte — dijo Lupin, compadeciéndose de Harry. A su lado, Sirius tenía la boca abierta.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan gafe? — exclamó su padrino. — Esto ya no es normal.

Harry bufó.

— Créeme, llevo años haciéndome esa pregunta.

**Harry profirió un grito de horror y retrocedió hasta el escritorio. Buscó por si hubiera cerca un vaso con agua, pero no vio ninguno. **

— Aguamenti — dijo un alumno de séptimo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Harry lo miró mal.

— Estaba en segundo — le recordó al chico. — Aún no había estudiado ese hechizo.

**El pájaro, mientras tanto, se había convertido en una bola de fuego; emitió un fuerte chillido, y un instante después no quedaba de él más que un montoncito humeante de cenizas en el suelo.**

Algunos escuchaban con horror.

**La puerta del despacho se abrió. Entró Dumbledore, con aspecto sombrío. **

—**Profesor —dijo Harry nervioso—, su pájaro…, no pude hacer nada…, acaba de arder…**

**Para sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore sonrió.**

Varios alumnos miraron a Dumbledore como si estuviera loco. Sin embargo, el director ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esas miradas y ni siquiera se inmutó.

—**Ya era hora —dijo—. Hace días que tenía un aspecto horroroso. Yo le decía que se diera prisa.**

**Se rió de la cara atónita que ponía Harry.**

En el presente, algunos profesores sonreían. Hagrid parecía divertirse con la escena.

— ¿Que se diera prisa? ¿En morir? — preguntó Hannah Abbott. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y observaba a Dumbledore con cautela.

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera responder, Hermione siguió leyendo, exasperada. Harry supuso que la chica no podía creer que hubiera gente que no entendiera qué clase de criatura era Fawkes.

—**Fawkes es un fénix, Harry. Los fénix se prenden fuego cuando les llega el momento de morir, y luego renacen de sus cenizas. Mira…**

**Harry dirigió la vista hacia la percha a tiempo de ver un pollito diminuto y arrugado que asomaba la cabeza por entre las cenizas. Era igual de feo que el antiguo.**

Muchos respiraron aliviados.

— ¿Sigue vivo? — preguntó un alumno de primero.

Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa.

— Los fénix son inmortales — explicó. Por su tono de voz, parecía que estuviera dando clase. — Durante su vida, se queman y renacen de sus cenizas constantemente, sumidos en un ciclo vital que nunca termina.

—**Es una pena que lo hayas tenido que ver el día en que ha ardido —dijo Dumbledore, sentándose detrás del escritorio—. La mayor parte del tiempo es realmente precioso, con sus plumas rojas y doradas. Fascinantes criaturas, los fénix. Pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas, sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y son mascotas muy fieles.**

El tono de Hermione también parecía el propio de una clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

**Con el susto del incendio de Fawkes, Harry se había olvidado del motivo por el que se encontraba allí, pero lo recordó en cuanto Dumbledore se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto, detrás del escritorio, y fijó en él sus ojos penetrantes, de color azul claro.**

Durante un momento, Justin pareció molesto porque Harry se hubiera olvidado de por qué había acabado en el despacho del director.

**Sin embargo, antes de que el director pudiera decir otra palabra, la puerta se abrió de improviso e irrumpió Hagrid en el despacho con expresión desesperada, el pasamontañas mal colocado sobre su pelo negro, y el gallo muerto sujeto aún en una mano.**

— Este capítulo está siendo surrealista — dijo Bill Weasley, totalmente sorprendido.

— No para de pasar una cosa tras otra — asintió Charlie. — No sé cómo no te da algo con tanto estrés, Harry.

Harry se preguntaba lo mismo.

—**¡No fue Harry, profesor Dumbledore! —dijo Hagrid deprisa—. Yo hablaba con él segundos antes de que hallaran al muchacho, señor, él no tuvo tiempo…**

— Claro que no fue él — dijo Sirius. — ¿Cómo podría un crío de segundo petrificar un fantasma?

— ¿Cómo podría un despiadado asesino escapar de la zona de alta seguridad de Azkaban? — intervino la profesora Umbridge con voz dulce.

Se hizo el silencio. Sorprendido, Sirius miró directamente a Umbridge, quien sonreía falsamente.

— Utilizando el cerebro, cosa que usted nunca ha hecho — replicó Sirius.

Se oyeron jadeos y alguna risita. La profesora, completamente ofendida, abrió la boca para responder algo hiriente, pero Hermione siguió leyendo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

**Dumbledore trató de decir algo, pero Hagrid seguía hablando, agitando el gallo en su desesperación y esparciendo las plumas por todas partes.**

— No voy a tolerar que…. — intentó interrumpir Umbridge, pero Hermione continuó con la lectura.

—… **No puede haber sido él, lo juraré ante el ministro de Magia si es necesario… **

— ¡Esto es una falta de respeto! — exclamó la profesora. A su lado, Fudge también parecía molesto, si bien su nivel de enfado no llegaba al de la furia de Umbridge.

—**Hagrid, yo…**

—**Usted se confunde de chico, yo sé que Harry nunca…**

— ¡Niña! ¡Deja de leer! — chilló Umbridge.

Mientras Hermione y Umbridge tenían esa batalla, la señora Weasley le sonreía ampliamente a Hagrid, agradeciéndole con la mirada el haber estado ahí para defender a Harry. Sirius también parecía agradecido.

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Dumbledore con voz potente—, yo no creo que Harry atacara a esas personas.**

Ron se estiró para susurrarle a Harry:

— ¿Te das cuenta de que ningún profesor está defendiendo a Umbridge? Creo que no ha hecho muchos amigos…

Tenía toda la razón. Incluso Snape, que odiaba a Hermione, no estaba aprovechando esa ocasión para ridiculizarla en público ni para castigarla.

Parece que habían encontrado a alguien a quien Snape toleraba aún menos que a Hermione.

—**¿Ah, no? —dijo Hagrid, y el gallo dejó de balancearse a su lado—. Bueno, en ese caso, esperaré fuera, señor director.**

**Y, con cierto embarazo, salió del despacho.**

Se oyeron risas.

— ¡Suficiente! — volvió a chillar Umbridge, poniéndose en pie. Su mirada furiosa pasaba desde Hermione hasta Sirius, así como sobre las caras de los alumnos que reían por lo bajo.

— Dolores — habló Dumbledore calmadamente. — ¿Tiene usted algo que decir?

— ¡Por supuesto! — exclamó ella, indignada. — No me puedo creer la falta de educación y respeto de este colegio. ¡Exijo que…!

— Lo siento si no me he expresado bien, Dolores — interrumpió Dumbledore. — Con algo que decir, me refiero a algo relevante para la lectura.

De nuevo, se oyeron risas y jadeos. Fudge estaba blanco.

— ¡Ya está bien! — estalló el ministro. Muchas de las risas pararon al ver su expresión. El hombre se había puesto en pie y los miraba a todos como si estuviera loco. — Desde que comenzamos la lectura, ha habido una falta de respeto tras otra. ¡Soy el ministro y Dolores es la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts! Basta ya de tonterías y de comentarios innecesarios.

— Precisamente — intervino McGonagall. — Si la Suma Inquisidora no hubiera hecho un comentario innecesario, no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — le espetó Umbridge.

McGonagall la miró como quien mira a un bicho que ha entrado por la ventana.

— Exijo una disculpa — declaró Umbridge, roja de ira. — Y tú serás la primera, jovencita — añadió, dirigiéndose directamente a Hermione.

A Harry le dieron ganas de levantarse y aplaudir cuando Hermione, con cara de malas pulgas, se giró para encarar a Umbridge y dijo:

— Discúlpese con Sirius Black y yo me disculparé con usted.

Se volvieron a oír jadeos de sorpresa. Algunos miraban a Hermione como si fuera totalmente impredecible. En cierto modo, Harry creía que lo era.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — exclamó Umbridge, furiosa.

— Creo que no es una petición descabellada, Dolores — dijo McGonagall con calma. Sin embargo, la furia en sus ojos era más que obvia.

Con la boca abierta, totalmente muda de la impresión, la profesora Umbridge parecía incapaz de responder. Fudge no estaba en mejor condición que ella.

— No voy a tolerar esto — consiguió decir el ministro, escupiendo las palabras. — Ahora mismo me marcho de aquí. La lectura queda cancelada. ¡Y usted! — gritó, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore. — ¡Dejará de ser el director del colegio en menos de lo que canta un gallo!

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del comedor. Harry no necesitó girarse para saber que había entrado uno de los misteriosos encapuchados.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó el desconocido, con la voz hechizada a la que tan acostumbrados estaban ya todos. — Le parecerá bonito, ministro, malgastar el tiempo peleando como niños de primero.

Fudge pareció inmensamente ofendido. Sin embargo, la profesora Umbridge se lo tomó aún peor.

— ¡Ustedes! Ustedes tienen la culpa de que todos los alumnos se estén desmelenando y estén desafiando a la autoridad — escupió. — ¡Se acabó! Ya ha oído al ministro. Recoja sus estúpidos libros y váyase inmediatamente del colegio, usted y todos sus compañeros.

— No — replicó el encapuchado tranquilamente.

Harry saltó en su asiento al ver que el desconocido sacaba una varita. Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, él había hecho un gesto tajante con la varita que había mandado volando a Fudge y a Umbridge a sus respectivos asientos.

— La lectura va a continuar, quieran ustedes o no — dijo, guardando la varita. Los únicos que habían reaccionado eran los miembros de la Orden. De reojo, Harry vio a Tonks y Kingsley guardar sus varitas, mientras que Moody todavía la tenía en la mano, y creyó ver a Lupin escondiendo su varita en la manga de su túnica.

Fudge abrió la boca para protestar, pero el encapuchado se le adelantó:

— No tenemos tiempo que perder. Hermione, — la chica pegó un salto — sigue leyendo, por favor.

Y sin darle tiempo a nadie a replicar, Hermione siguió leyendo.

—**¿Usted no cree que fui yo, profesor? —repitió Harry esperanzado, mientras Dumbledore limpiaba la mesa de plumas.**

—**No, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, aunque su rostro volvía a ensombrecerse—. Pero aun así quiero hablar contigo.**

Todavía anonadado por lo que acababa de suceder, Harry sintió una punzada al escuchar esas palabras, seguida de otra oleada de resentimiento hacia el director. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación, en la que Dumbledore ya ni siquiera quería mirarlo a los ojos?

Mientras tanto, todo el comedor se hallaba sumido en el silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar y temiendo decir algo en caso de que el encapuchado (o Umbridge, o Fudge) volvieran a enfadarse. De hecho, el encapuchado no se había marchado del comedor, sino que se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta, vigilando.

**Harry aguardó con ansia mientras Dumbledore lo miraba, juntando las yemas de sus largos dedos.**

—**Quiero preguntarte, Harry, si hay algo que te gustaría contarme —dijo con amabilidad—. Lo que sea.**

A Harry le dio un escalofrío.

Hermione siguió leyendo con voz suave.

**Harry no supo qué decir. Pensó en Malfoy gritando: «¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!», y en la poción multijugos, que hervía a fuego lento en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Luego pensó en la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, oída en dos ocasiones, y recordó lo que Ron le había dicho: «Oír voces que nadie más puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.» Pensó, también, en lo que todo el mundo comentaba sobre él, y en su creciente temor a estar de alguna manera relacionado con Salazar Slytherin…**

—**No —respondió Harry—, no tengo nada que contarle.**

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. La expresión en el rostro de Dumbledore denotaba tristeza.

— Me habría gustado que confiaras en mí — dijo el director suavemente.

Harry no dijo nada. Sin embargo, alguien sí que lo hizo.

Desde la puerta, donde el encapuchado se encontraba apoyado, se escuchó un bufido bien alto y claro.

Sorprendido, Harry se giró a mirar al encapuchado, al igual que la mayoría de estudiantes. Dumbledore lo observaba con una expresión neutral.

— Sigue leyendo, Hermione — dijo el encapuchado de mala gana. La chica obedeció sin rechistar.

Harry no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder y, a juzgar por la expresión de Ron, él tampoco.

**La doble agresión contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado convirtió en auténtico pánico lo que hasta aquel momento había sido inquietud. Curiosamente, resultó ser el destino de Nick Casi Decapitado lo que preocupaba más a la gente. Se preguntaban unos a otros qué era lo que podía hacer aquello a un fantasma; qué terrible poder podía afectar a alguien que ya estaba muerto. La gente se apresuró a reservar sitio en el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a casa en Navidad.**

— Normal que la gente saliera corriendo — dijo Angelina en voz baja. — Yo no me habría quedado ni loca.

—**Si sigue así la cosa, sólo nos quedaremos nosotros —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione—. Nosotros, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Serán unas vacaciones deliciosas.**

Goyle soltó un gruñido, mirando fijamente a Harry, quien tuvo que contener las ganas de rodar los ojos.

**Crabbe y Goyle, que siempre hacían lo mismo que Malfoy, habían firmado también para quedarse en vacaciones. Pero Harry estaba contento de que la mayor parte de la gente se fuera. Estaba harto de que se hicieran a un lado cuando circulaba por los pasillos, como si fueran a salirle colmillos o a escupir veneno; harto de que a su paso los demás murmuraran, le señalaran y hablaran en voz baja.**

— Imbéciles — bufó Ron. Nadie pudo recriminarle el insulto, ya que, por un lado, los estudiantes que no habían vivido aquel año en Hogwarts no podían creer que Harry hubiera sido considerado capaz de petrificar un fantasma, mientras que los que sí que habían vivido en el colegio aquel año estaban viendo los hechos desde el punto de vista de Harry y comprendiendo que era imposible que un crío de segundo consiguiera petrificar a nadie por sí mismo.

**Fred y George, sin embargo, encontraban todo aquello muy divertido. Le salían al paso y marchaban delante de él por los corredores gritando:**

—**Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin, aquí llega el brujo malvado de veras… **

Algunos rieron, incluido Sirius. Harry, agradecido, sonrió cuando Fred le guiñó un ojo.

**Percy desaprobaba tajantemente este comportamiento.**

—**No es asunto de risa —decía con frialdad.**

—**Quítate del camino, Percy —decía Fred—. Harry tiene prisa.**

—**Sí, va a la Cámara de los Secretos a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente — decía George, riéndose.**

— Colmilludo era — resopló Harry en voz baja. Se arrepintió al instante al ver que a Ginny le daba un escalofrío. — Perdón — añadió rápidamente.

Ella le sonrió, aunque era más una mueca que una sonrisa verdadera.

— Tranquilo. Es que de pronto he recordado cuando desperté y esa cosa te había mordido…

Harry tuvo que luchar contra el escalofrío que recorría su espalda.

**Ginny tampoco lo encontraba divertido.**

—**¡Ah, no! —gemía cada vez que Fred preguntaba a Harry a quién planeaba atacar a continuación, o cuando, al encontrarse con Harry, George hacía como que se protegía de Harry con un gran diente de ajo.**

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas.

— Vamos a pasar todo el libro leyendo lo estúpidos que fuimos — declaró George en voz baja.

— Gin, la próxima vez que estés en apuros, dilo directamente — dijo Fred con una mueca. — Porque claramente no somos capaces de ver más allá de nuestras narices.

**A Harry no le importaba; incluso le aliviaba que Fred y George pensaran que la idea del heredero de Slytherin era para tomársela a guasa. Pero sus payasadas parecían enervar a Draco Malfoy, que se amargaba más cada vez que los veía con aquel pitorreo.**

—**Eso es porque está rabiando de ganas de decir que es él —dijo Ron sentenciosamente—. Ya sabéis cómo aborrece que se le gane en cualquier cosa, y tú te estás llevando toda la gloria de su sucio trabajo.**

— De eso nada— protestó Malfoy. — Me molestaba que Potter se tomara a broma la herencia de Slytherin.

Harry supuso que, si el misterio hubiera estado relacionado con Gryffindor en vez de con Slytherin y Malfoy se jactara de ser su descendiente, él también se enfadaría. Por ello, no replicó nada, ganándose un par de miradas confusas de Ron, Dean y Seamus.

—**No durante mucho tiempo —dijo Hermione en tono satisfecho—. La poción multijugos ya está casi lista. Cualquier día revelaremos la verdad sobre él.**

La voz de Hermione se había endurecido al leer eso.

Con una punzada de nervios, Harry se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento. El ambiente ya estaba muy tenso debido al estallido de Umbridge y de Fudge. ¿Qué harían los profesores cuando se supiera lo de la poción?

De momento, la mayoría de gente se mostraba escéptica. Snape se había inclinado un poco hacia delante en su asiento, o quizá Harry estaba tan nervioso que empezaba a ver cosas que no eran.

**Por fin concluyó el trimestre, y sobre el colegio cayó un silencio tan vasto como la nieve en los campos. Más que lúgubre, a Harry le pareció tranquilizador, y se alegró de que él, Hermione y los Weasley pudieran gobernar la torre de Gryffindor, lo que quería decir que podían jugar al snap explosivo dando voces y sin molestar a nadie, o podían batirse en privado. **

A pesar de todo, Harry recordaba esos días con cariño.

**Fred, George y Ginny habían preferido quedarse en el colegio a ir a visitar a Bill a Egipto con sus padres. **

— Vosotros os lo perdéis — dijo Bill, aunque sonreía. Ginny le sacó la lengua.

**Percy, que desaprobaba lo que llamaba su infantil comportamiento, no pasaba mucho tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya les había dicho en tono presuntuoso que se quedaba en Navidad porque era el deber de un prefecto ayudar a los profesores durante los períodos difíciles.**

Percy parecía sumamente incómodo. Harry había notado que el chico no había hecho ningún intento por defender a Fudge o a Umbridge durante la discusión.

**Amaneció el día de Navidad, frío y blanco. Hermione despertó temprano a Harry y Ron, los únicos que quedaban en aquel dormitorio. Iba ya vestida y llevaba regalos para ambos.**

—**¡Despertad! —dijo en voz alta, abriendo las cortinas de la ventana. **

—**Hermione…, sabes que no puedes entrar aquí —dijo Ron, protegiéndose los ojos de la luz.**

— ¿Por qué las chicas pueden entrar al dormitorio de chicos pero los chicos no pueden entrar al de chicas? — preguntó un alumno de tercero de Gryffindor.

— Porque así son las reglas — replicó McGonagall, todavía de mal humor.

—**Feliz Navidad a ti también —le dijo Hermione, arrojándole su regalo—. **

— Espero que se lo arrojaras de verdad y le dieras en la cabeza — dijo Ginny en voz alta. Hermione le sonrió débilmente.

**Me he levantado hace casi una hora, para añadir más crisopos a la poción. **

Cogió aire antes de leer:

**Ya está lista.**

El silencio expectante regresó al comedor. Harry se notaba más nervioso a cada momento.

**Harry se sentó en la cama, despertando por completo de repente. **

—**¿Estás segura?**

—**Del todo —dijo Hermione, apartando a la rata Scabbers para poder sentarse a los pies de la cama—. Si nos decidimos a hacerlo, creo que tendría que ser esta noche.**

— Es imposible — dijo la profesora Sprout, aunque tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a Hermione con cautela.

Snape, por el contrario, parecía estar listo para explotar.

**En aquel momento, Hedwig aterrizó en el dormitorio, llevando en el pico un paquete muy pequeño.**

—**Hola —dijo contento Harry, cuando la lechuza se posó en su cama—, ¿me hablas de nuevo?**

— ¿Hablar? — preguntó Cormac McLaggen con una ceja arqueada.

— Estaba enfadada desde hacía tiempo — explicó Harry.

**La lechuza le picó en la oreja de manera afectuosa, gesto que resultó ser mucho mejor regalo que el que le llevaba, que era de los Dursley. Éstos le enviaban un mondadientes y una nota en la que le pedían que averiguara si podría quedarse en Hogwarts también durante las vacaciones de verano.**

Se escucharon gruñidos y bufidos por todas partes. Sirius estaba furioso y Lupin tuvo que darle un puñetazo en el brazo para que dejara de gruñir.

**El resto de los regalos de Navidad de Harry fueron bastante más generosos. Hagrid le enviaba un bote grande de caramelos de café con leche que Harry decidió ablandar al fuego antes de comérselos; Ron le regaló un libro titulado Volando con los Cannons, que trataba de hechos interesantes de su equipo favorito de quidditch; y Hermione le había comprado una lujosa pluma de águila para escribir. Harry abrió el último regalo y encontró un jersey nuevo, tejido a mano por la señora Weasley, y un plumcake. **

Harry lo escuchaba todo con una sonrisa.

— Qué ganas de que llegue la Navidad — dijo Colin Creevey. No era el único que estaba pensando justamente eso.

**Cogió la tarjeta con un renovado sentimiento de culpa, acordándose del coche del señor Weasley, que no habían vuelto a ver desde la colisión con el sauce boxeador, y de la cantidad de infracciones que habían planeado para el futuro inmediato.**

Tanto el señor Weasley como la señora Weasley le sonrieron, dejando claro una vez más que no le guardaban ningún rencor por lo sucedido con el coche.

**Nadie podía dejar de asistir a la comida de Navidad en Hogwarts, aunque estuviera atemorizado por tener que tomar luego la poción multijugos.**

— Robar ingredientes prohibidos es razón suficiente para ser castigados — dijo Snape lentamente. Utilizó el tono aterciopelado que causaba más pesadillas a los alumnos. — Realizar una poción prohibida y peligrosa es motivo para ser expulsados. Beber dicha poción…

Le echó a Harry una mirada envenenada. Harry tragó saliva.

**El Gran Comedor relucía por todas partes. No sólo había una docena de árboles de Navidad cubiertos de escarcha, y gruesas serpentinas de acebo y muérdago que se entrecruzaban en el techo, sino que de lo alto caía nieve mágica, cálida y seca. Cantaron villancicos, y Dumbledore los dirigió en algunos de sus favoritos. Hagrid gritaba más fuerte a cada copa de ponche que tomaba. **

Hagrid se ruborizó.

**Percy, que no se había dado cuenta de que Fred le había encantado su insignia de prefecto, en la que ahora podía leerse «Cabeza de Chorlito», no paraba de preguntar a todos de qué se reían. **

Sin poder evitarlo, Fred soltó una risita. Él y Percy cruzaron miradas por un instante, antes de que Percy bajara la cabeza de nuevo. Harry comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, pero no más que Ron, quien observó el intercambio con el ceño fruncido.

**Harry ni siquiera se preocupaba por los insidiosos comentarios que desde la mesa de Slytherin hacía Draco Malfoy, en voz alta, sobre su nuevo jersey. Con un poco de suerte, Malfoy recibiría su merecido unas horas después.**

Aunque el Slytherin los fulminaba con la mirada, Harry podía notar lo nervioso que estaba.

**Harry y Ron apenas habían terminado su tercer trozo de tarta de Navidad, cuando Hermione les hizo salir del salón con ella para ultimar los planes para la noche.**

—**Aún nos falta conseguir algo de las personas en que os vais a convertir —dijo Hermione sin darle importancia, como si los enviara al supermercado a comprar detergente—. **

Se oyeron risitas incrédulas.

**Y, desde luego, lo mejor será que podáis conseguir algo de Crabbe y de Goyle; como son los mejores amigos de Malfoy, él les contaría cualquier cosa. Y también tenemos que asegurarnos de que los verdaderos Crabbe y Goyle no aparecen mientras lo interrogamos.**

Moody asintió, satisfecho con el razonamiento de Hermione. La chica, sin embargo, se estaba poniendo muy roja. Volvió a coger aire antes de leer:

**»Lo tengo todo solucionado —siguió ella tranquilamente y sin hacer caso de las caras atónitas de Harry y Ron. Les enseñó dos pasteles redondos de chocolate—. Los he rellenado con una simple pócima para dormir. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es aseguraros de que Crabbe y Goyle los encuentran. Ya sabéis lo glotones que son; seguro que se los tragan. Cuando estén dormidos, los esconderemos en uno de los armarios de la limpieza y les arrancaremos unos pelos.**

El comedor al completo se sumió en un silencio atónito que duró varios segundos. De reojo, Harry vio que Crabbe y Goyle se habían puesto muy pálidos.

Sin embargo, nadie estaba tan sorprendido como el profesorado. La cara de McGonagall se había congelado en una mueca de incredulidad. Flitwick, nervioso, daba saltitos en su asiento, mientras que Sprout tenía la misma expresión de quien está viendo una novela especialmente interesante. Snape estaba furioso, tan furioso que Harry solo se atrevió a mirarlo durante unos segundos. El profesor Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba totalmente tranquilo.

Respecto a Umbridge, parecía que la dosis de humildad de unos minutos atrás había conseguido que mantuviera la boca cerrada, pero fulminaba a Hermione con la mirada y, definitivamente, la mujer estaba pensando en formas de conseguir que Hermione fuera expulsada del colegio.

**Harry y Ron se miraron incrédulos. **

—**Hermione, no creo…**

—**Podría salir muy mal…**

— No me lo puedo creer — dijo Lavender, atónita. — Ella es la que está convenciéndolos de romper las normas. No me lo puedo creer — repitió.

— Yo tampoco — respondió Parvati. Muchos asintieron, sorprendidos y, en algunos casos, admirados ante esta nueva faceta de Hermione.

Sin embargo, la chica lo estaba pasando fatal. Tenía la cara muy roja y Harry volvió a preguntarse por qué habría decidido leer ella esa parte.

**Pero Hermione los miró con expresión severa, como la que habían visto a veces adoptar a la profesora McGonagall.**

McGonagall estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar su nombre.

—**La poción no nos servirá de nada si no tenemos unos pelos de Crabbe y Goyle —dijo con severidad—. Queréis interrogar a Malfoy, ¿no?**

—**De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿y tú? ¿A quién se lo vas a arrancar tú?**

—**¡Yo ya tengo el mío! —dijo Hermione alegre, sacando una botellita diminuta de un bolsillo y enseñándoles un único pelo que había dentro de ella—. ¿Os acordáis de que me batí con Millicent Bulstrode en el club de duelo? ¡Al estrangularme se dejó esto en mi túnica! Y se ha ido a su casa a pasar las Navidades. Así que lo único que tengo que decirles a los de Slytherin es que he decidido volver.**

— ¿Te aseguraste de que era de Bulstrode? — preguntó Tonks. — Que estuviera en su túnica no quiere decir que fuera suyo.

Hermione hizo una mueca y siguió leyendo sin responder.

**Al marcharse Hermione corriendo para ver cómo iba la poción multijugos, Ron se volvió hacia Harry con una expresión fatídica.**

—**¿Habías oído alguna vez un plan en el que pudieran salir mal tantas cosas?**

— Desde entonces, sí, muchas veces — murmuró Harry. Ron asintió.

Después de todo, aquello había salido medianamente bien.

**Pero, para sorpresa de Harry y de Ron, la primera fase de la operación resultó tan sencilla como Hermione había supuesto. Se escondieron en el vacío vestíbulo después de la merienda de Navidad, esperando a Crabbe y a Goyle, que se habían quedado solos en la mesa de Slytherin, acometiendo cuatro porciones de bizcocho. **

Algunos rieron, aunque el ambiente de expectación hacía que nadie quisiera hacer mucho ruido, por si acaso se perdían algo importante.

**Harry había dejado los pasteles de chocolate en el extremo del pasamanos. Al ver a Crabbe y Goyle salir del Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de una armadura, junto a la puerta principal.**

—**¿Cuánto puede llegar uno a engordar? —susurró Ron entusiasmado al ver que Crabbe, lleno de alegría, señalaba a Goyle los pasteles y los cogía. Sonriendo de forma estúpida, se metieron los pasteles enteros en la boca. Los masticaron glotonamente durante un momento, poniendo cara de triunfo. Luego, sin el más leve cambio en la expresión, se desplomaron de espaldas en el suelo.**

Snape se levantó, furioso. En vez de mirar a Hermione, Harry o Ron, dirigió su mirada directamente a Dumbledore.

— Han drogado a dos alumnos — dijo, tan enfadado que le costaba pronunciar cada sílaba. — Han tratado de realizar una poción prohibida, han robado ingredientes y _han_ _drogado a dos alumnos_.

— Así es — respondió Dumbledore. Si bien su tono era neutral, sus ojos se habían endurecido.

— Serán expulsados — declaró Snape. Hermione jadeó.

— Nadie será expulsado hasta que terminemos la lectura — le recordó Dumbledore.

Pero el profesor Snape ya no estaba de humor para permitir que el director esquivara su petición.

— Podían haberlos matado — rugió. — Una pócima para dormir hecha por alumnos de segundo podría ser un brebaje fatal. Y lo sabes, Albus.

Dumbledore levantó la vista para mirar a Snape a los ojos. Durante unos momentos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y a Harry le dio la sensación de que estaban hablando sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

El comedor observaba en silencio. Crabbe y Goyle no parecían especialmente molestos con lo que había sucedido. Malfoy, sin embargo, estaba lívido.

Después de unos segundos, Snape prácticamente ladró:

— ¡Granger! Sigue leyendo.

Asustada, con la voz temblorosa, Hermione le hizo caso.

**Lo más difícil fue arrastrarlos hasta el armario, al otro lado del vestíbulo. En cuanto los tuvieron bien escondidos entre las fregonas y los calderos, Harry arrancó un par de pelos como cerdas, de los que Goyle tenía bien avanzada la frente, y Ron arrancó a Crabbe también algunos. Les cogieron asimismo los zapatos, porque los suyos eran demasiado pequeños para el tamaño de los pies de Crabbe y Goyle. Luego, todavía aturdidos por lo que acababan de hacer, corrieron hasta los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona.**

La mayoría del comedor estaba completamente estupefacta. Neville tenía los ojos tan abiertos que Harry pensó que se le iban a salir de las cuencas. Dean y Seamus parecían sorprendidos, pero había cierto aire de admiración en sus expresiones que tranquilizó un poco a Harry.

Los Weasley, sin embargo, presentaban tanta variedad que parecía increíble que fueran la misma familia. Percy parecía estar en shock, mientras que Fred y George claramente aplaudían lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían hecho. Ginny estaba muy pálida, pero no tanto como la señora Weasley, quien pasó de estar blanca como la cera a ponerse muy, muy roja. El señor Weasley también parecía muy sorprendido, pero no enfadado.

Sirius definitivamente apoyaba el plan del trío, pero Lupin parecía contrariado. Y en cuanto a los profesores, Harry nunca pensó que vería a McGonagall tan sorprendida como para quedarse sin palabras.

**Apenas podían ver nada a través del espeso humo negro que salía del retrete en que Hermione estaba removiendo el caldero. Subiéndose las túnicas para taparse la cara, Harry y Ron llamaron suavemente a la puerta.**

—**¿Hermione?**

**Se oyó el chirrido del cerrojo y salió Hermione, con la cara sudorosa y una mirada inquieta. Tras ella se oía el gluglu de la poción que hervía, espesa como melaza. Sobre la taza del retrete había tres vasos de cristal ya preparados.**

— No puede salir bien — dijo Terry Boot, casi en un susurro que se extendió por todo el comedor debido al silencio que había.

— Se van a envenenar — añadió Susan Bones, quien parecía preocupada.

**Harry sacó el pelo de Goyle.**

—**Bien. Y yo he cogido estas túnicas de la lavandería —dijo Hermione, enseñándoles una pequeña bolsa—. Necesitaréis tallas mayores cuando os hayáis convertido en Crabbe y Goyle.**

**Los tres miraron el caldero. Vista de cerca, la poción parecía barro espeso y oscuro que borboteaba lentamente.**

Snape hizo un ruido que sonó como un graznido, aumentado gracias al silencio de los estudiantes.

Eso hizo que muchos se inclinaran en el asiento. ¿Significaba la reacción del profesor que la poción estaba bien hecha?

Con valentía, Hermione siguió leyendo.

—**Estoy segura de que lo he hecho todo bien —dijo Hermione, releyendo nerviosamente la manchada página de Moste Potente Potions—. Parece que es tal como dice el libro… En cuanto la hayamos bebido, dispondremos de una hora antes de volver a convertirnos en nosotros mismos.**

— No es posible — resopló Tonks, atónita. — Si lo has conseguido, te convertirás en mi ídolo.

—**¿Qué se hace ahora? —murmuró Ron.**

—**La separamos en los tres vasos y echamos los pelos.**

**Hermione sirvió en cada vaso una cantidad considerable de poción. Luego, con mano temblorosa, trasladó el pelo de Millicent Bulstrode de la botella al primero de los vasos.**

**La poción emitió un potente silbido, como el de una olla a presión, y empezó a salir muchísima espuma. Al cabo de un segundo, se había vuelto de un amarillo asqueroso.**

Harry no quitó la vista de la cara de Snape. Vio cómo el profesor pasaba de estar furioso a sorprenderse y, después, estar más furioso todavía.

— Si la poción funcionó… — dijo con dificultad. — No me importa lo que digas, Albus. Se irán.

El director no respondió, prefiriendo mantener la vista fija en Hermione.

—**Aggg…, esencia de Millicent Bulstrode —dijo Ron, mirándolo con aversión—. Apuesto a que tiene un sabor repugnante.**

Millicent fulminó a Ron con la mirada, pero el chico no se dio ni cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando directamente a Hermione, cuyas mejillas rojas contrastaban con el tono decidido que acababa de adoptar.

—**Echad los vuestros, venga —les dijo Hermione.**

**Harry metió el pelo de Goyle en el vaso del medio, y Ron, el pelo de Crabbe en el último. Una y otra poción silbaron y echaron espuma, la de Goyle se volvió del color caqui de los mocos, y la de Crabbe, de un marrón oscuro y turbio.**

— Qué asco — gimió Romilda Vane.

Muchas personas asintieron. Incluso los propios Crabbe y Goyle parecían asqueados.

—**Esperad —dijo Harry, cuando Ron y Hermione cogieron sus vasos—. Será mejor que no los bebamos aquí juntos los tres: al convertirnos en Crabbe y Goyle ya no estaremos delgados. Y Millicent Bulstrode tampoco es una sílfide.**

De nuevo, la chica los miró muy mal. Aunque Harry sí que lo notó, decidió ignorarlo.

—**Bien pensado —dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta—. Vayamos a retretes separados. **

**Con mucho cuidado para no derramar una gota de poción multijugos, Harry pasó al del medio.**

—**¿Listos? —preguntó.**

—**Listos —le contestaron las voces de Ron y Hermione. —A la una, a las dos, a las tres…**

**Tapándose la nariz, Harry se bebió la poción en dos grandes tragos. Sabía a col muy cocida.**

Muchos se inclinaron en sus asientos.

**Inmediatamente, se le empezaron a retorcer las tripas como si acabara de tragarse serpientes vivas. Se encogió y temió ponerse malo. Luego, un ardor surgido del estómago se le extendió rápidamente hasta las puntas de los dedos de manos y pies. Jadeando, se puso a cuatro patas y tuvo la horrible sensación de estarse derritiendo al notar que la piel de todo el cuerpo le quemaba como cera caliente, y antes de que los ojos y las manos le empezaran a crecer, los dedos se le hincharon, las uñas se le ensancharon y los nudillos se le abultaron como tuercas. Los hombros se le separaron dolorosamente, y un picor en la frente le indicó que el pelo se le caía sobre las cejas.**

Horrorizados, varios alumnos soltaron grititos ahogados. Otros alternaban la vista entre el libro y Harry, como queriendo confirmar que el chico había sobrevivido a la poción.

**Se le rasgó la túnica al ensanchársele el pecho como un barril que reventara los cinchos. Los pies le dolían dentro de unos zapatos cuatro números menos de su medida…**

— Oh, vaya…. — exclamó Katie Bell, tapándose la boca con las manos. A su lado, Angelina y Alicia parecían totalmente horrorizadas.

— Funcionó — declaró Dean en un susurro. — De verdad funcionó.

— Imposible — repitió Terry Boot, estupefacto.

**Todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Harry se encontró tendido boca abajo, sobre el frío suelo de piedra, oyendo a Myrtle sollozar de tristeza al fondo de los aseos. Con dificultad, se desprendió de los zapatos y se puso de pie. **

— No puede ser — murmuró esta vez McGonagall. — Una poción tan complicada…

— Podían haber salido mal tantas cosas — añadió la profesora Sprout, cuyos ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas.

— Sois brillantes — dijo Sirius, gratamente sorprendido.

Pero Harry tenía la vista fija en Snape, quien enseñaba los dientes y daba más miedo que nunca.

**O sea que así se sentía uno siendo Goyle. Con una gran mano temblorosa se desprendió de su antigua túnica, que le quedaba a un palmo de los tobillos, se puso la otra y se abrochó los zapatos de Goyle, que eran como barcas. **

Goyle escuchaba con curiosidad, pero no parecía tan molesto como Harry pensaba que lo estaría.

**Se llevó una mano a la frente para retirarse el pelo de los ojos, y se encontró sólo con unos pelos cortos, como cerdas, que le nacían en la misma frente. Entonces comprendió que las gafas le nublaban la vista, porque obviamente Goyle no las necesitaba. **

— De verdad funcionó — dijo Charlie Weasley, totalmente incrédulo.

Snape no pudo aguantarlo más.

Poniéndose en pie, caminó hacia Hermione y le arrancó el libro de entre las manos. La chica soltó un grito ahogado a la vez que daba un paso para atrás, asustada.

Lívido de ira, Snape recorrió la página con los ojos, escaneando en busca de información sobre lo que había pasado después.

Dumbledore se puso en pie.

— Severus…

— Lee esto — replicó Snape, entregándole el libro a Dumbledore con un gesto tajante. Tenía los labios tan apretados que Harry pensó que debía dolerle.

El director leyó la parte que Snape le señalaba, mientras todos esperaban ver su reacción, expectantes. Sin embargo, unos segundos después Dumbledore suspiró.

Harry notaba como si tuviera una piedra en el estómago. Ron estaba blanco como el papel, mientras que Hermione parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

— Vamos a hacer un descanso — declaró Dumbledore finalmente. Se escucharon jadeos, pero nadie se atrevió a rechistar. — Señorita Granger, señor Potter, señor Weasley, acompáñenme.

Y, dicho eso, se encaminó hacia las puertas del comedor.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Sí, es mucho más corto que otros capítulos (aunque no es para nada el capitulo más corto del fic). Os preguntaréis, ¿por qué? Pues muy fácil. **

**Si añado todo lo que va a pasar en el capítulo siguiente en este mismo capítulo, se haría tan largo que ni yo, que lo he escrito, podría leerlo de una sentada XD Además, quería darle protagonismo a esta parte, ya que he disfrutado mucho escribirla.**

**Como siempre, muchas, muchas gracias por leer. Espero leer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios! Leo cada review y valoro cada una de vuestras palabras, ya sean de apoyo, sugerencias, peticiones, etc. Quiero saber lo que pensáis! :3 **

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! **


	14. La poción multijugos - 2

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otro domingo más! :D**

**Wow. Mil gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentario esta semana! Habéis roto el récord de reviews por capítulo en todo lo que va de historia jajaja. Muchas, muchas gracias a todos vosotros, que sois: miriam 99, fan de tu fic, Guest, Fox McCloude, Zero, Guest, Naruhina09, Ali, Lupin, Draci, Kasi2112, carlos29, Klara Potter, Magra, Sjvm00, cla, CH-Hyacinth y Banry Darling. Respuestas a los reviews al final del cap :3**

**De verdad, no puedo expresar lo mucho que os agradezco vuestro apoyo. Muchas gracias!**

**Y ahora sí, a leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Lívido de ira, Snape recorrió la página con los ojos, escaneando en busca de información sobre lo que había pasado después. _

_Dumbledore se puso en pie._

— _Severus…_

— _Lee esto — replicó Snape, entregándole el libro a Dumbledore con un gesto tajante. Tenía los labios tan apretados que Harry pensó que debía dolerle._

_El director leyó la parte que Snape le señalaba, mientras todos esperaban ver su reacción, expectantes. Sin embargo, unos segundos después Dumbledore suspiró._

_Harry notaba como si tuviera una piedra en el estómago. Ron estaba blanco como el papel, mientras que Hermione parecía la borde de las lágrimas._

— _Vamos a hacer un descanso — declaró Dumbledore finalmente. Se escucharon jadeos, pero nadie se atrevió a rechistar. — Señorita Granger, señor Potter, señor Weasley, acompáñenme. _

_Y, dicho eso, se encaminó hacia las puertas del comedor._

Sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, Harry y Ron se pusieron en pie y se unieron a la comitiva que seguía a Dumbledore, formada por Snape, Hermione y la profesora McGonagall. Los seis salieron e, inmediatamente, el zumbido que había ido creciendo en intensidad en los oídos de Harry explotó cuando decenas de estudiantes dejaron de murmurar y pudieron hablar libremente.

Sin embargo, a Harry no le dio tiempo a entender nada de lo que decían antes de que las puertas del comedor se cerraran a sus espaldas.

En silencio, subieron hasta la planta donde se encontraba el despacho del director. Harry no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a sus amigos, y ellos tampoco parecían inclinados a hacerlo. Ron tenía la vista puesta en sus pies mientras andaba y, cada pocos segundos, un sollozo de Hermione rompía el silencio.

A Harry le habría gustado consolarla, pero no sabía cómo. Tampoco se sentía capaz de averiguarlo.

Llegaron hasta la gárgola que protegía la entrada del despacho del director. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry notó lo fea que era. Subieron sin que Harry supiera cuál era la contraseña, porque su cerebro estaba ocupado pensando otras cosas.

Había tenido sus dudas, pero, a fin de cuentas, no había creído que fueran a expulsarlos. Ahora, con Snape completamente furioso, Dumbledore sosteniendo el libro y McGonagall con los labios más apretados que nunca, pensó que quizá había subestimado la situación.

— Tomad asiento — indicó el director. El trío obedeció sin rechistar.

Hubo una pausa en la que Dumbledore se llevó sus dedos largos y arrugados a los ojos y apretó, como intentando aliviar un dolor de cabeza.

— Por favor — dijo finamente. Parecía tan cansado que Harry no pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por él. — Justificad vuestras acciones.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de ella solo salió un sollozo. Incapaz de articular palabra, la chica se deshizo en lágrimas mientras Ron la miraba de reojo, impotente. Sintiendo que debía tomar las riendas, Harry habló el primero:

— Los nacidos de muggles estaban en peligro — empezó. Tragó saliva al notar la mirada ardiente de Snape. Decidió mirar fijamente un punto en el escritorio de Dumbledore, evitando cruzar miradas con nadie. — Malfoy había hecho ese comentario sobre que los siguientes serían…

— Todos lo hemos oído — le espetó Snape. — Sigue sin ser motivo suficiente para _drogar_ a un par de alumnos, _desnudarlos_ en un armario, _suplantar_ sus identidades y entrar en la sala común de otra casa _sin permiso_.

— No los desnudamos — dijo Ron con una mueca. — Solo les quitamos los zapatos. El uniforme lo llevábamos ya puesto.

— Les robasteis los zapatos, querrás decir — replicó Snape. — Al igual que las túnicas de Slytherin, que fueron robadas de la lavandería.

— Fue por una buena causa — intervino Harry. Empezaba a enfadarse.

Snape lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿El comentario inadecuado de un niño de segundo es motivo suficiente para elaborar una poción prohibida? ¿Es motivo suficiente para drogar a dos alumnos y encerrarlos en un armario?

Dicho de ese modo, Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo responder.

— Lo que hicisteis no tiene justificación — continuó Snape. — Y lo peor es que ni siquiera os arrepentís. Vuestra arrogancia…

— Severus — interrumpió la profesora McGonagall. — Deja que hablen ellos.

Snape puso mala cara. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera replicar, Hermione se adelantó:

— No me arrepiento — confesó, con voz temblorosa.

A su lado, Ron jadeó. Snape, furioso, miró a McGonagall como queriendo decir "¿Ve? Yo tengo razón".

— Gracias a lo que hicimos, descubrimos información que nos ayudó a atrapar al verdadero heredero de Slytherin — continuó Hermione. Su voz sonaba más firme, aunque sus ojos seguían anegados en lágrimas. — Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, quien sabe lo que podría haber pasado.

— ¿Estás diciendo —replicó Snape — que la seguridad de cientos de alumnos recayó en los hombros de tres niños de segundo? ¿Estás diciendo que, sin vuestra _invaluable_ ayuda, alguien habría muerto?

Hermione levantó la mirada, llena de lágrimas, y fijó su vista directamente en Snape.

— Sí — afirmó.

— Explícate — pidió McGonagall. — Todos los presentes recordamos lo que sucedió ese año. Sabemos que Potter y Weasley bajaron a la cámara a rescatar a Ginny Weasley. ¿Qué relación tiene eso con el uso indebido de la poción multijugos?

— Ninguna — gruñó Snape. — Es imposible que un alumno de segundo pudiera darle a Potter y compañía información relevante para llegar a la cámara. Es absurdo.

— No es absurdo — replicó Ron. — Gracias a haber hecho la poción, descubrimos que la cámara se había abierto hacía cincuenta años, cuando el padre de Malfoy estudiaba aquí.

— Y Malfoy también nos dijo que alguien murió aquella vez — añadió Harry. Estaba tan nervioso que sentía como si tuviera piedras en el estómago, pero los argumentos de Ron le habían dado una renovada esperanza. — Y eso hizo que habláramos con Myrtle la Llorona y descubriéramos dónde estaba la entrada a la cámara de los secretos.

— Y gracias a eso, salvamos a Ginny — dijo Ron. A Harry le sorprendió ver que su amigo le mantenía la mirada a Snape, quien parecía un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

— El señor Malfoy no podía saber que Myrtle fue la persona que murió aquella vez — les espetó Snape. — Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de dicho fantasma hasta la lectura de estos dichosos libros.

— Pero sabía que alguien murió — insistió Hermione. Ya no lloraba. — Y luego alguien nos dijo que había ocurrido en un baño…

— ¿Alguien? — inquirió McGonagall.

El trío intercambió miradas.

— Fue cuando se llevaron a Hagrid preso por un crimen que no cometió — respondió Harry. Estaban demasiado metidos en problemas como para mencionar que habían seguido a las arañas hasta el bosque prohibido, solos, durante la noche.

— Eso no responde a mi pregunta — replicó la profesora, enfadada. Harry hizo una mueca.

— Fue Aragog — dijo Hermione finalmente. Ante las miradas de confusión de Snape y McGonagall, añadió: — Fue una araña, amiga de Hagrid.

— ¿Hablasteis con una tarántula? — preguntó McGonagall. Se había puesto algo pálida. — ¿Dónde? ¿En qué momento?

De nuevo, el trío intercambió miradas, sin saber cómo responder sin meterse en más líos.

— Decid la verdad — les instó Dumbledore. Su voz cansada era casi un susurro. Tenía la nariz apoyada en las manos, en pose meditativa. — No os dejéis nada.

¿Quería la verdad? Pues tendría la verdad, pensó Harry.

— Hace cincuenta años — empezó —, Tom Ryddle abrió la cámara de los secretos mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts.

— Eso lo sabemos — gruñó Snape. — Ve al grano.

— Estoy yendo al grano — replicó Harry irritado. Ignorando la mirada asesina del profesor, siguió hablando: — Aquella vez, Myrtle murió y Ryddle acusó a Aragog, la tarántula de Hagrid, de ser el monstruo que la había matado. Hagrid fue expulsado y Aragog aún vive.

— ¿Dónde vive? — preguntó Snape.

Nervioso, Harry respondió:

— Aquí, en Hogwarts. Hablamos con ella cuando se llevaron a Hagrid a Azkaban y fue ella la que nos dijo que el crimen había sucedido en un cuarto de baño…

— ¿En Hogwarts, dónde? — insistió Snape.

Harry tragó saliva. No veía otra alternativa más que contar toda la verdad.

— En el bosque prohibido — confesó. A su lado, Ron gimió y Hermione agachó la cabeza.

McGonagall soltó un bufido que le hizo recordar a Harry que la profesora podía transformarse en gato.

— Entonces, a vuestra lista de infracciones se le debe sumar un viaje al bosque prohibido a charlar con criaturas peligrosas — dijo en tono irónico. — ¿Os dais cuenta de la cantidad de normas que habéis quebrantado?

— Hermione no estaba ese día — se apresuró a decir Ron. — Ya había sido petrificada cuando decidimos ir a hablar con Aragog.

Eso pareció ablandar a McGonagall, pero no a Snape.

— Basta de excusas — gruñó. — Es innegable que habéis roto tantas normas que vuestra expulsión ni siquiera puede ser cuestionada.

— Expúlseme, entonces — replicó Harry, enfadado. — No me arrepiento de nada.

— Potter… — empezó a hablar la profesora McGonagall, pero Snape la interrumpió:

— Claro que no te arrepientes. Eres tan arrogante como tu padre. Disfrutas ser el centro de atención, ¿verdad?

— Severus… — lo llamó Dumbledore, pero era demasiado tarde. Harry estaba harto.

Se puso en pie, arrastrando la silla con tanto ímpetu que cayó hacia atrás. Algunos cuadros de antiguos directores exclamaron o se llevaron las manos al pecho.

— Todos los años — replicó Harry, furioso —, todos los años pasa algo peligroso y yo acabo metido hasta el cuello. ¿Qué sentido tiene que un niño de primero tenga que salvar la piedra Filosofal? ¿Por qué un crío de segundo tiene que acabar luchando contra un basilisco?

Sabía que estaba subiendo demasiado el tono de voz, pero le daba igual. Estaba tan enfadado que temblaba.

— ¿Y el torneo? ¡Yo ni siquiera tenía que participar! ¡Me obligaron! ¿Y en tercero, cuando se suponía que un asesino me perseguía y nadie se paró a contarme nada sobre quién era en realidad? Siempre, _siempre_ tengo que arreglar las cosas yo.

Los tres profesores, así como todos los cuadros de la pared, lo miraban estupefactos. Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, también se habían levantado y se habían posicionado a su lado, apoyándole.

— ¿Quién salvó la piedra? — gritó Harry. — ¿Quién derrotó al basilisco y salvó a Ginny?

— Harry… — empezó a hablar el profesor Dumbledore, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

— ¿Y sabe quién descubrió qué era el monstruo de Slytherin? ¡Hermione! ¿Y quién vino conmigo a la cámara? ¡Ron! No fueron los profesores, ni los jefes de las casas, ni usted — escupió Harry, mirando directamente a Dumbledore. — Si nosotros no hubiéramos roto todas esas normas, seguramente estaríamos muertos. Voldemort habría vuelto hace años y nosotros estaríamos criando malvas. Así que, si me quieren expulsar, ¡que lo hagan!

Tras su estallido, se hizo el silencio. Harry respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de recuperar todo el aire que había perdido de golpe y volver a respirar con normalidad.

— A mí también tendrán que expulsarme — habló Ron. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a su amigo hablar en un tono tan serio. — Estuve con Harry en cada momento de ese año. Hicimos la poción, fuimos al bosque prohibido, bajamos a la cámara… Si nos tienen que expulsar, adelante. Yo tampoco me arrepiento. Mi hermana… — Ron se aclaró la garganta, que de pronto le había fallado, — mi hermana estaría muerta si no hubiéramos hecho todo eso.

— También tendrán que expulsarme a mí — dijo Hermione.

Aunque su voz sonaba triste, ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, cosa que tranquilizó mucho a Harry. Por su parte, Ron la miró como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza.

— No, a ti no — replicó rápidamente. — Tú estabas petrificada.

— No cuando hicimos la poción — contestó ella. Parecía resignada.

— ¡Pero no estabas cuando fuimos al bosque! Ni cuando bajamos a la cámara. Solo has cometido una infracción y eres la mejor alumna del curso, a ti no pueden expulsarte — argumentó Ron. Hablaba con tanto ímpetu que se había puesto rojo.

— ¡Claro que pueden! — replicó ella.

— Pero no lo harán.

Mientras ellos dos discutían, Harry notó que los profesores intercambiaban miradas. Snape parecía más furioso que antes, si bien eso era difícil.

— Weasley, Granger, Potter — los llamó McGonagall. Ron y Hermione dejaron de discutir inmediatamente. — Por favor, esperad fuera del despacho mientras tomamos una decisión.

Sin rechistar, los tres salieron tan rápido como pudieron.

Una vez fuera, Ron se apoyó contra la pared, mientras que Hermione directamente se dejó caer al suelo, hecha pedazos.

— Esta podría ser nuestra última noche en Hogwarts — murmuró, más para sí misma que para que ellos la escucharan. — La última, para siempre.

— No lo va a ser — respondió Harry. Una parte de él, la parte que había gritado a los profesores, estaba segura de que no podían expulsarlos. Otra parte, la que pasaba cada verano encerrada en Privet Drive, estaba igual que Hermione: con ganas de dejarse caer en el suelo y llorar. — Y si lo es, pues… pues bueno — dijo, sintiéndose estúpido.

Ron se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado junto a Hermione.

— Si nos expulsan, os invito a pasar la Navidad en la Madriguera — dijo con voz débil. — No volveremos a Hogwarts, pero al menos tendremos regalos y dulces.

Hermione levantó la cabeza solo para juzgarle con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? Todo es mejor con regalos y dulces — se defendió Ron.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione soltó una risita.

— Bueno, al menos tendrán que mantenernos aquí hasta que leamos todos los libros — dijo Harry, sentándose en el suelo junto a sus amigos. — Para cuando terminemos, será Navidad y podremos hincharnos a comer si queremos.

— Quizá en Beauxbatons me acepten… — murmuró Hermione.

— Pregúntale a Fleur si aceptan alumnos a mitad de curso — sugirió Ron. — Seguro que mi madre prefiere que estudie allí antes de que deje de estudiar. Lo malo es que no sé francés…

— Yo tampoco — admitió Harry. A pesar de ello, la idea de estudiar de Beauxbatons no le parecía tan mala, en caso de que los expulsaran de Hogwarts.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron, a la vez que tomaba la mano de Harry.

— Yo sé un poco de francés, pero tendría que ponerme a estudiar en serio — dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

— También podemos ir a Dursmtrang — sugirió Harry. — Allí valoran mucho el quidditch, ¿no?

— No, allí no — gruñó Ron. — Hay más colegios… Seguro que en alguno nos aceptan.

Hermione habló, con una voz que era casi un susurro:

— Me da igual a dónde vayamos, mientras estemos los tres juntos.

Harry asintió, a la vez que Ron apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de Hermione.

Se quedaron en silencio. A pesar de sus palabras, los tres sabían que no querían dejar Hogwarts.

Ninguno de ellos supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. El reloj de Harry, que no había funcionado desde el año anterior, parecía burlarse de ellos, o eso se le figuraba a Harry. ¿Por qué seguía llevándolo? Era un trasto inútil que tendría que haber acabado en la basura hacía tiempo, pero el peso de la costumbre era más fuerte que la lógica.

Finalmente, las puertas del despacho se abrieron de golpe. Los tres saltaron, pero a ninguno le dio tiempo a levantarse antes de que Snape pasara de largo frente a ellos, hecho una furia.

Con el corazón en un puño, Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al despacho. Dumbledore, quien parecía incluso más cansado que antes, los saludó con una débil sonrisa. La profesora McGonagall, sin embargo, no sonreía. Con un gesto, los invitó a tomar asiento frente al escritorio.

— Creo que es obvio por la reacción de Severus cuál es el veredicto — dijo en tono irónico.

Harry agradeció internamente el estar sentado, porque, si hubiera estado de pie, creía que las piernas no habrían podido sostenerle del alivio que sentía.

— ¿No nos van a expulsar? — preguntó Hermione, quien parecía no querer hacerse ilusiones precipitadas.

— No, señorita Granger — respondió Dumbledore. Hermione hizo un ruido, mitad sollozo mitad risa. Ron sonreía, con cara de estar un poco mareado. — Pero, por supuesto, vuestras acciones no pueden quedar impunes.

Harry se preparó mentalmente. Si no iban a expulsarlos, ¿qué clase de castigo les pondrían?

— Empecemos por ti, señor Weasley — dijo Dumbledore. Ron asintió, nervioso. — Serás castigado por realizar la poción multijugos, por ser cómplice del robo de ingredientes para pociones, por suplantar la identidad de un alumno, por utilizar dicha suplantación de identidad para entrar sin permiso a la sala común de otra casa y por ir al bosque prohibido.

Ron se quedó en shock, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

— He… he perdido la cuenta, señor — balbuceó. — ¿Cuántos castigos?

— Cinco — replicó Dumbledore. — El primer y el segundo castigo serán decididos por el profesor Snape, mientras que el resto los decidirá la profesora McGonagall.

— No seré benevolente — le advirtió McGonagall al notar la expresión de alivio de Ron.

— En cuanto a la señorita Granger, — siguió hablando Dumbledore, — será castigada únicamente por realizar la poción multijugos y por robar materiales del armario privado del profesor Snape. Consideramos que consiguió el permiso para entrar a la sección prohibida de forma lícita.

Mentalmente, Harry agradeció que Lockhart fuera tan estúpido.

— Tus castigos los decidirá el profesor Snape — le informó McGonagall.

Hermione asintió, con la cabeza gacha.

— Y, finalmente, señor Potter. — Los ojos de Dumbledore se posaron unos centímetros por encima de la cabeza de Harry. — Tenías un castigo pendiente por provocar la explosión de un caldero en clase de pociones.

— Eso lo planeamos los tres — intervino Ron. — ¿Por qué solo lo castigan a él?

— Porque fue quien tiró el objeto que provocó la explosión — replicó McGonagall con sequedad.

— Como decía, — siguió el director, mirando una hoja llena de apuntes— a ese castigo se le sumará uno más por ser cómplice del robo de ingredientes, otro por realizar la poción multijugos, otro por suplantar la identidad de un alumno, otro por entrar ilícitamente en la sala común de otra casa y otro por entrar al bosque prohibido.

— En total, toda una semana de castigos diarios — resumió McGonagall. — Todos ellos los decidirá el profesor Snape.

— ¿¡Todos!? — exclamó Harry. La mirada severa que le echó la profesora fue suficiente para obligarle a cerrar la boca.

— Sí, Potter. Todos — replicó de mal humor. — Y más os vale a los tres ser puntuales. No sé si os dais cuenta de la suerte que habéis tenido.

Harry se planteó si merecía la pena replicarle a McGonagall cuando estaba enfadada, pero se lo pensó dos veces y decidió que valoraba su vida.

— De acuerdo — respondió finalmente. — ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

— Si — asintió Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie. — De hecho, todos debemos regresar al comedor cuanto antes.

No esperaron a que lo dijera dos veces. Se levantaron y salieron del despacho rápidamente.

Cuando se giraron y vieron que McGonagall y Dumbledore no los seguían, Hermione pegó un salto y Ron echó a correr por el pasillo, riendo como un loco.

— ¡Nos hemos librado! — gritó, eufórico. A Hermione le dio la risa histérica.

— Nos han castigado — le recordó, pero fue incapaz de mantener el semblante serio el tiempo suficiente para que sus palabras tuvieran algún impacto en los chicos. Riendo, se abalanzó sobre Ron, quien la cogió en brazos y la hizo girar en el aire.

— Parecéis un par de locos — les dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

No se podía creer que se hubieran librado de verdad. Habían tenido tantas razones para echarlos que tener una semana de castigo no parecía nada en comparación con lo que podía haber sucedido.

Ron y Hermione le sonrieron, cruzaron miradas un momento y, segundos después, ambos se abalanzaron sobre Harry.

Riendo como locos, los tres cruzaron el pasillo medio saltando, medio corriendo, casi abrazados y más que histéricos.

Hasta que se dieron de bruces contra el suelo.

Doblados de la risa, tardaron unos momentos en darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba desde unos metros más allá. Harry se giró, agarrándose las costillas, y toda risa se esfumó al darse cuenta de que el profesor Snape los fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¡Shhh! — chistó, instando a Ron y Hermione a que pararan de reír.

— ¡Weasley! ¡Granger! — vociferó Snape. Ambos saltaron y Hermione soltó un grito ahogado. — Volved al comedor inmediatamente.

Harry dio unos pasos para seguirlos, pero Snape lo detuvo.

— No he dicho que te vayas, Potter — le espetó.

Ron y Hermione pararon en seco, dudando, pero Harry les hizo una seña para que se fueran sin él. Durante un momento, pareció que Ron iba a protestar, pero tras mirar unos segundos a Snape decidió cerrar la boca.

Ron y Hermione se marcharon hacia el comedor. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío excepto por el profesor Snape y el propio Harry, quien tragó saliva antes de mirar al profesor a la cara.

Snape no solo estaba furioso, estaba lívido. Muy pocas veces lo había visto tan enfadado.

— Espero que esta prueba de trato preferente no se te suba a la cabeza, Potter — dijo Snape. — Te puedo asegurar que no voy a ser tan indulgente en mis castigos como el director quiere que sea.

A pesar de que le aterraba pensar lo que Snape podría tener preparado para él, Harry lo miró a los ojos.

— De acuerdo, señor —dijo.

Su muestra de educación y cordialidad no pareció sentarle bien a Snape, quien frunció aún más el ceño.

— No me equivoqué contigo — dijo Snape.

— ¿Perdón?

— Eres igual que tu padre. Arrogante, ególatra…

— Mi padre no era nada de eso — replicó Harry. — Y yo tampoco soy así.

Snape soltó un bufido irónico que irritó aún más a Harry.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Robar ingredientes prohibidos del armario de un profesor no te parece un acto arrogante, Potter?

— Teníamos un buen motivo para hacerlo — se defendió Harry.

— ¡Excusas! — le espetó Snape, dando un paso hacia él.

Instintivamente, Harry dio un paso atrás.

— No son excusas — dijo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerle la mirada al profesor, quien había parado en seco. — Ningún estudiante murió aquel año gracias a todo lo que hicimos. Quizá si los profesores hicierais vuestro trabajo…

Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso último al ver la expresión iracunda de Snape.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Potter?

De perdidos al río, pensó Harry.

— No insinúo nada. Lo que _digo_ es que, si los profesores hicierais bien vuestro trabajo, ni yo ni ningún otro alumno tendríamos que meternos en estos líos. ¿No se supone que tenéis que protegernos y velar por nuestra seguridad y esas cosas?

— No te permito que me hables en ese tono — replicó Snape. — Añadiremos un día más de castigo.

— Vale — contestó Harry de mal humor. — Pero tengo razón y usted lo sabe.

— La arrogancia…

— ¡No es la arrogancia de mi padre! — estalló Harry. — ¡Es mía! Si soy arrogante, ¡es porque soy así! ¡Ni siquiera lo conocí!

Antes de que Snape pudiera ponerle más castigos o enviarlo de nuevo al despacho del director, Harry echó a correr por el pasillo, lleno de ira.

¿Qué manía tenía Snape con compararlo con su padre? ¡Estaba harto! Igual que estaba harto de que tía Petunia lo tratara mal por ser hijo de quien era, y de que Sirius esperara que fuera una copia exacta de James Potter.

Jamás había conocido a sus padres. Aunque le gustaba pensar que había huellas de ellos en su personalidad, le irritaba de sobremanera el que lo compararan una y otra vez con ellos, y mucho más que lo juzgaran por cosas con las que él no tenía nada que ver.

Llegó al comedor en menos de un minuto, todavía echando humo. Paró frente a la puerta, escuchando las decenas de voces que hablaban en el interior, y tomó aire para prepararse mentalmente para estar rodeado de todo el colegio una vez más.

— Todo irá bien.

Fue una voz hechizada la que habló a sus espaldas. Harry pegó un salto.

— ¿Quién…?

Se giró, pero ya no había nadie.

Frustrado, entró al comedor, queriendo alejarse lo máximo posible del desconocido del futuro. No estaba de humor para misterios.

Cientos de personas se giraron para mirarlo cuando entró. Notó vagamente que Dumbledore y McGonagall ya estaban allí. Sin pararse a hablar con nadie, se dirigió al sitio que había ocupado junto a Ron y Hermione.

— ¿Qué quería Snape? — le preguntó Ron nada más sentarse.

— Tocarme las narices — respondió Harry.

Hermione lo regañó, pero el chico la ignoró totalmente.

— Ron y Hermione nos lo han contado todo — dijo Fred. A su lado, George asintió.

— Me alegro de que no os hayan expulsado — dijo Ginny. — Aunque parece que ha estado cerca…

Dos minutos después, Snape entró al comedor. Su cara daba tanto miedo que algunos alumnos bajaron la mirada cuando él pasó a su lado.

— Ya estamos todos — anunció Dumbledore alegremente. A Harry le sorprendió lo diferente que parecía del Dumbledore cansado que había visto en el despacho. — Si no recuerdo mal, teníamos un capítulo a mitad.

Hermione se puso en pie y se dirigió a la tarima con paso firme.

Se aclaró la garganta y, tras repetir las últimas líneas que había leído antes, siguió leyendo por donde lo había dejado.

_**Se llevó una mano a la frente para retirarse el pelo de los ojos, y se encontró sólo con unos pelos cortos, como cerdas, que le nacían en la misma frente. Entonces comprendió que las gafas le nublaban la vista, porque obviamente Goyle no las necesitaba. **_

**Se las quitó y preguntó:**

—**¿Estáis bien? —De su boca surgió la voz baja y áspera de Goyle. **

—**Sí —contestó, proveniente de su derecha, el gruñido de Crabbe.**

Se escucharon murmullos de interés. Harry supuso que a la gente le había dado tiempo a asimilar el hecho de que habían conseguido que la poción funcionara.

**Harry abrió su puerta y se acercó al espejo quebrado. Goyle le devolvió la mirada con ojos apagados y hundidos en las cuencas. Harry se rascó una oreja, tal como hacía Goyle.**

Goyle escuchaba la lectura con cara de estar alucinando.

Por su parte, Malfoy parecía estar escuchando una historia de terror, a juzgar por su expresión.

**Se abrió la puerta de Ron. Se miraron. Salvo por estar pálido y asustado, Ron era idéntico a Crabbe en todo, desde el pelo cortado con tazón hasta los largos brazos de gorila.**

— Hicisteis un buen trabajo — los felicitó Tonks. Cuando notó la mirada severa de McGonagall, la auror añadió: — Podían haberse envenenado. Mejor que funcionara bien, ¿no?

Ante eso, McGonagall no podía replicar.

—**Es increíble —dijo Ron, acercándose al espejo y pinchando con el dedo la nariz chata de Crabbe—. Increíble.**

—**Mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Harry, aflojándose el reloj que oprimía la gruesa muñeca de Goyle—. Aún tenemos que averiguar dónde se encuentra la sala común de Slytherin. Espero que demos con alguien a quien podamos seguir hasta allí.**

Malfoy gimió.

**Ron dijo, contemplando a Harry:**

—**No sabes lo raro que se me hace ver a Goyle pensando. **

Se escucharon risas. Goyle gruñó, ofendido.

**Golpeó en la puerta de Hermione.**

—**Vamos, tenemos que irnos… **

**Una voz aguda le contestó:**

Hermione hizo una mueca antes de leer:

—**Me… me temo que no voy a poder ir. Id vosotros sin mí.**

Se oyeron murmullos de interés.

— ¿La de Hermione salió mal? — preguntó Hannah Abbott.

Incómoda, la chica siguió leyendo.

—**Hermione, ya sabemos que Millicent Bulstrode es fea, nadie va a saber que eres tú.**

De nuevo, se oyeron risitas disimuladas y Millicent fulminó a Ron con la mirada.

— No eres quién para hablar de belleza, Weasley — le espetó la chica.

Ron, con las mejillas muy rojas, soltó un gruñido y fijó la vista en el libro.

—**No, de verdad… no puedo ir. Daos prisa vosotros, no perdáis tiempo. **

**Harry miró a Ron, desconcertado.**

—**Pareces Goyle —dijo Ron—. Siempre pone esta cara cuando un profesor pregunta.**

— Dejad de meteros con el pobre Goyle — dijo un alumno de Hufflepuff de segundo. — No es su culpa ser tan lento.

Goyle no parecía saber si tomárselo como un insulto o como una defensa legítima, así que simplemente miró mal a Harry.

—**Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry a través de la puerta.**

—**Sí, estoy bien… Marchaos.**

**Harry miró el reloj. Ya habían transcurrido cinco de sus preciosos sesenta minutos.**

—**Espera aquí hasta que volvamos, ¿vale? —dijo él.**

— ¿La dejasteis allí sola? — dijo la señora Weasley, escandalizada. — ¿Sin saber si la poción le había sentado mal?

— Nos había hablado, así que tan mal no estaría — se excusó Ron.

**Harry y Ron abrieron con cuidado la puerta de los lavabos, comprobaron que no había nadie a la vista y salieron.**

—**No muevas así los brazos —susurró Harry a Ron. **

—**¿Eh?**

—**Crabbe los mantiene rígidos… **

—**¿Así?**

—**Sí, mucho mejor.**

— Pasáis mucho rato mirando a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, ¿no? — comentó Zacharias Smith.

Harry y Ron lo ignoraron.

**Bajaron por la escalera de mármol. Lo que necesitaban en aquel momento era a alguien de Slytherin a quien pudieran seguir hasta la sala común, pero no había nadie por allí.**

Muchos Slytherin se removieron, incómodos, preguntándose si Harry y Ron les habrían seguido a ellos.

—**¿Tienes alguna idea? —susurró Harry.**

—**Cuando los de Slytherin bajan a desayunar, creo que vienen de por allí —dijo Ron, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la entrada de las mazmorras. Apenas lo había terminado de decir, cuando una chica de pelo largo rizado salió de la entrada.**

—**Perdona —le dijo Ron, yendo deprisa hacia ella—, se nos ha olvidado por dónde se va a nuestra sala común.**

— Muy sutil — ironizó Ginny.

—**Me parece que no os entiendo —dijo la chica muy tiesa—. ¿Nuestra sala común? Yo soy de Ravenclaw.**

**Y se alejó, volviendo recelosa la vista hacia ellos.**

Muchos se echaron a reír. Harry notó que Moody parecía decepcionado.

Algunos empezaban a pensar que Harry y Ron no habían llegado a la sala común de Slytherin.

**Harry y Ron bajaron corriendo los escalones de piedra y se internaron en la oscuridad. Sus pasos resonaban muy fuerte cuando los grandes pies de Crabbe y Goyle golpeaban contra el suelo, pero temían que la cosa no resultara tan fácil como se habían imaginado.**

— Teníais que haber descubierto dónde estaba la entrada días antes de probar la poción — les dijo Sirius.

En retrospectiva, habría tenido mucho más sentido hacerlo así, pensó Harry.

**Los laberínticos corredores estaban desiertos. Fueron bajando más y más pisos, mirando constantemente sus relojes para comprobar el tiempo que les quedaba. Después de un cuarto de hora, cuando ya estaban empezando a desesperarse, oyeron un ruido delante.**

— Ya habéis perdido veinte minutos — murmuró Luna. Parecía totalmente metida en la lectura.

—**¡Eh! —exclamó Ron, emocionado—. ¡Uno de ellos!**

**La figura salía de una sala lateral. Sin embargo, después de acercarse a toda prisa, se les cayó el alma a los pies: no se trataba de nadie de Slytherin, era Percy.**

Percy soltó un bufido que se escuchó a lo largo de todo el comedor.

Su familia lo miró durante un momento, antes de que muchos pelirrojos le apartaran la vista.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron, con sorpresa. Percy lo miró ofendido.**

—**Eso —contestó fríamente— no es asunto de tu incumbencia. Tú eres Crabbe, ¿no?**

—**Eh… sí —respondió Ron.**

Percy escondió la cara entre las manos.

— ¿No se dio cuenta de que era su hermano? — dijo incrédulo un chico de tercero.

— Qué fuerte — rió Dennis Creevey.

—**Bueno, id a vuestros dormitorios —dijo Percy con severidad—. En estos días no es muy prudente merodear por los corredores.**

—**Pues tú lo haces —señaló Ron.**

—**Yo —dijo Percy, dándose importancia— soy un prefecto. Nadie va a atacarme. **

Percy gimió a la vez que muchos se echaban a reír. Harry escuchó algunas voces llamando creído y prepotente a Percy.

— Claro, porque los prefectos son inmunes a los monstruos asesinos — ironizó Fred en voz alta.

— A los monstruos les aterroriza que les puedan quitar puntos e imponer castigos — siguió George.

— Callaos ya — gimió Percy. Fred y George abrieron la boca para replicar, pero una mirada suplicante de su madre fue suficiente para que decidieran callarse.

**Repentinamente, resonó una voz detrás de Harry y Ron. Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos, y por primera vez en su vida, a Harry le encantó verlo.**

Que hubieran tenido piedad de Percy no significaba que los gemelos tendrían piedad de Harry, quien gimió nada más ver sus caras.

— Así que te encantó ver a Malfoy, ¿eh? — dijo George en tono sugerente.

— No empecéis otra vez — les pidió Harry.

—**Estáis ahí —dijo él, mirándolos—. ¿Os habéis pasado todo el tiempo en el Gran Comedor, poniéndoos como cerdos? Os estaba buscando, quería enseñaros algo realmente divertido.**

— ¿Hablas así a tus amigos? — preguntó Angelina, asqueada.

**Malfoy echó una mirada fulminante a Percy.**

—**¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Weasley? —le preguntó con aire despectivo. Percy se ofendió aún más.**

—**¡Tendrías que mostrar un poco más de respeto a un prefecto! —dijo—. ¡No me gusta ese tono!**

— Quítales puntos y déjate de tonterías — resopló Sirius.

Percy pareció tremendamente disgustado. Harry se preguntó si esa era la primera vez que el mediano de los Weasley interactuaba con el temido Sirius Black.

**Malfoy lo miró despectivamente e indicó a Harry y a Ron que lo siguieran. A Harry casi se le escapa disculparse ante Percy, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo. **

Harry vio a Ron mirar fijamente a Percy. Ambos hermanos parecían estar comunicándose con los ojos, tras lo que Percy agachó la cabeza.

**Él y Ron salieron a toda prisa detrás de Malfoy, que les decía, mientras tomaban el siguiente corredor:**

—**Ese Peter Weasley…**

—**Percy —le corrigió automáticamente Ron.**

Se oyeron jadeos.

—**Como sea —dijo Malfoy—. **

— ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? — le preguntó Nott a Malfoy, quien respondió de mala gana:

— No tenía motivos para pensar que no eran ellos.

**He notado que últimamente entra y sale mucho por aquí, a hurtadillas. Y apuesto a que sé qué es lo que pasa. Cree que va a pillar al heredero de Slytherin él solito.**

— Menuda tontería — bufó Percy.

— ¿Entonces qué hacías allí? — replicó Malfoy. Percy se sonrojó al más puro estilo Weasley.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo.

**Lanzó una risotada breve y burlona. Harry y Ron se cambiaron miradas de emoción.**

**Malfoy se detuvo ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad. **

—**¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña? —preguntó a Harry.**

—**Eh… —dijo éste.**

—**¡Ah, ya! «¡Sangre limpia!» —dijo Malfoy, sin escuchar, y se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Malfoy la cruzó y Harry y Ron lo siguieron.**

— Quizá no te diste cuenta de que no eran tus amigos porque nunca los escuchas — razonó Daphne Greengrass.

Harry pensó que probablemente Malfoy no tenía mucho que escuchar, teniendo amigos que solo repetían lo que él decía sin pensar en sus propias opiniones.

**La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillas de estilo muy recargado.**

Los Slytherin parecían muy indignados.

— ¡No es justo! ¡La sala común de Slytherin no es para Gryffindors! — exclamó un alumno de tercero.

Muchos le dieron la razón.

— No te preocupes — replicó Lee Jordan. — Ningún Gryffindor en su sano juicio querría pasar más tiempo del necesario en vuestra sala común.

— Suena horriblemente incómoda — añadió Alicia. — ¿No hace frío?

— Que va — respondió Astoria Greengrass. — Se está bastante bien. Está muy bien caldeada.

—**Esperad aquí —dijo Malfoy a Harry y Ron, indicándoles un par de sillas vacías separadas del fuego—. Voy a traerlo. Mi padre me lo acaba de enviar.**

**Preguntándose qué era lo que Malfoy iba a enseñarles, Harry y Ron se sentaron, intentando aparentar que se encontraban en su casa.**

— Pues debió colar si no os pillaron — dijo Dean.

**Malfoy volvió al cabo de un minuto, con lo que parecía un recorte de periódico. Se lo puso a Ron debajo de la nariz.**

—**Te vas a reír con esto —dijo.**

**Harry vio que Ron abría los ojos, asustado. Leyó deprisa el recorte, rió muy forzadamente y pasó el papel a Harry.**

Harry, que recordaba lo que había leído en ese papel, pensó que ojalá Hermione leyera eso muy deprisa.

**Era de El Profeta, y decía:**

**INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

**Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil muggle.**

El señor Weasley, sorprendido, se sonrojó al notar las miradas de decenas de alumnos sobre él.

**El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, en donde el citado coche embrujado se estrelló a comienzos del presente curso, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley.**

— Pero si no fue su culpa — se quejó Katie Bell.

— Eso díselo a El Profeta — dijo Fred.

**«Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Ministerio», declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado. «Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de defensa de los muggles debería ser retirada inmediatamente.»**

Muchos nacidos de muggles parecieron extremadamente ofendidos. Miraban a Malfoy como si hubiera sido él, y no su padre, quien hubiera hecho esas declaraciones.

**El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaraciones, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas diciéndoles que si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia.**

Se oyeron risas y Molly se puso muy roja.

—**¿Y bien? —dijo Malfoy impaciente, cuando Harry le devolvió el recorte—. ¿No os parece divertido?**

—**Ja, ja —rió Harry lúgubremente.**

El señor Weasley, cuyas mejillas aún estaban encendidas, le sonrió débilmente.

—**Arthur Weasley tiene tanto cariño a los muggles que debería romper su varita mágica e irse con ellos —dijo Malfoy desdeñosamente—. Por la manera en que se comportan, nadie diría que los Weasley son de sangre limpia.**

**A Ron (o, más bien, a Crabbe) se le contorsionaba la cara de la rabia. **

— Dime que le pegaste un puñetazo — dijo Charlie. Ron negó con la cabeza.

— Por desgracia, no.

—**¿Qué te pasa, Crabbe? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente.**

—**Me duele el estómago —gruñó Ron.**

—**Bueno, pues id a la enfermería y dadles a todos esos sangre sucia una patada de mi parte —dijo Malfoy, riéndose—. **

Hermione estaba tan enfadada que le costaba leer. Se oían murmullos de gente criticando a Malfoy.

**¿Sabéis qué? Me sorprende que El Profeta aún no haya dicho nada de todos esos ataques —continuó diciendo pensativamente—. Supongo que Dumbledore está tapándolo todo. Si no para la cosa pronto, tendrá que dimitir. Mi padre dice siempre que la dirección de Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha ocurrido nunca a este colegio. Le gustan los que vienen de familia muggle. Un director decente no habría admitido nunca una basura como el Creevey ése.**

— ¡Retira eso! — gritó Dennis Creevey, poniéndose en pie.

— Ni lo sueñes — replicó Malfoy.

Sin embargo, todos los amigos de Dennis, así como los de Colin, se pusieron de pie.

— Discúlpate — dijo uno de ellos. Harry recordaba haberlo visto ayudando a calmar a Dennis cuando le había dado un ataque de ansiedad.

— No tengo por qué…

— Señor Malfoy — lo interrumpió McGonagall. Parecía muy enfadada. — Haga lo que le piden.

Draco jadeó.

— Yo…

Pero debió pensar que la cantidad de gente en su contra era mucho mayor que la de gente que lo apoyaría si se negaba a disculparse. Con un hilo de voz, tan tenso que casi temblaba, Malfoy le pidió disculpas a los Creevey y a los Weasley.

Hermione siguió leyendo.

**Malfoy empezó a sacar fotos con una cámara imaginaria, imitando a Colin, cruel pero acertadamente.**

—**Potter, ¿puedo sacarte una foto, Potter? ¿Me concedes un autógrafo? ¿Puedo lamerte los zapatos, Potter, por favor?**

— Me das asco — le dijo Lavender a Malfoy. Harry se preguntó cuántas personas se lo habrían dicho en los últimos días.

**Bajó las manos y se quedó mirando a Harry y a Ron. **

—**¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?**

**Demasiado tarde, Harry y Ron se rieron a la fuerza; sin embargo, Malfoy pareció satisfecho. Quizá Crabbe y Goyle fueran siempre lentos para comprender las gracias.**

A juzgar por la expresión de Malfoy, así era.

—**San Potter, el amigo de los sangre sucia —dijo Malfoy lentamente—. Ése es otro de los que no tienen verdadero sentimiento de mago, de lo contrario no iría por ahí con esa sangre sucia presuntuosa que es Granger. ¡Y se creen que él es el heredero de Slytherin!**

— Parece que el pequeño Malfoy reciprocaba los sentimientos de Harry — comentó George.

— Sí, no para de hablar de él — asintió Fred. — Quizá solo necesita un empujón para declararse.

Tanto Harry como Malfoy gimieron, rezando internamente para que los gemelos no intentaran hacer nada.

**Harry y Ron estaban con el corazón en un puño; quizás a Malfoy le faltaban unos segundos para decirles que el heredero era él. Pero en aquel momento…**

—**Me gustaría saber quién es —dijo Malfoy, petulante—. Podría ayudarle.**

Los que, inocentemente, habían creído que Malfoy tendría la respuesta a ese misterio, parecieron muy decepcionados.

**A Ron se le quedó la boca abierta, de manera que la cara de Crabbe parecía aún más idiota de lo usual. Afortunadamente, Malfoy no se dio cuenta, y Harry, pensando rápido, dijo:**

—**Tienes que tener una idea de quién hay detrás de todo esto.**

—**Ya sabes que no, Goyle, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Y mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Aunque sucedió hace cincuenta años, **

Harry miró directamente a Snape, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

**y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y asegura que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado. Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió un sangre sucia. Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez… **

Hermione suspiró antes de leer:

**Espero que sea Granger —dijo con deleite.**

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo.

— Castigado, señor Malfoy — dijo el profesor Dumbledore. El brillo usual de sus ojos había desaparecido.

— Ya estoy castigado, señor — le recordó Draco.

— Se le sumará otro día de castigo — dijo McGonagall. Parecía sumamente decepcionada.

**Ron apretaba los grandes puños de Crabbe. Dándose cuenta de que todo se echaría a perder si pegaba a Malfoy, Harry le dirigió una mirada de aviso y dijo:**

—**¿Sabes si cogieron al que abrió la cámara la última vez?**

—**Sí… Quienquiera que fuera, lo expulsaron —dijo Malfoy—. Aún debe de estar en Azkaban.**

De nuevo, Harry miró a Snape, como queriendo decir "¿Ve? Conseguimos información importante". Pero Snape parecía negarse a ver el lado positivo de la situación.

—**¿En Azkaban? —preguntó Harry, sin entender.**

—**Claro, en Azkaban, la prisión mágica, Goyle —dijo Malfoy, mirándole, sin dar crédito a su torpeza—. La verdad es que si fueras más lento irías para atrás.**

— Lo mismo se puede decir de ti — dijo Angelina. Malfoy la miró con rabia.

**Se movió nervioso en su silla y dijo:**

—**Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de toda esa infecta sangre sucia, pero que yo no debo mezclarme. **

— Deberías dejar de escuchar a tu padre — dijo Harry.

— Cierra la boca — replicó Draco.

— Harry tiene razón — habló, para sorpresa de todos, una voz desde la puerta.

El encapuchado que había entrado antes seguía allí. ¿Había llegado a marcharse? Se preguntó Harry.

— Si no empiezas a cuestionar las enseñanzas de tu padre, vas a acabar muy mal — le dijo el desconocido.

— No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer — respondió Malfoy, enfadado.

— ¿Estás seguro de ello? — dijo el encapuchado.

Se hizo el silencio. Malfoy, sorprendido, no supo qué responder.

— Sigue leyendo, Hermione — pidió el desconocido en voz alta.

**Naturalmente, él ya tiene bastantes problemas por el momento. ¿Sabéis que el Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa la semana pasada? —Harry intentó que la inexpresiva cara de Goyle expresara algo de preocupación—. Sí… —dijo Malfoy—. Por suerte, no encontraron gran cosa. Mi padre posee algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras muy valiosos. Pero afortunadamente nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia cámara secreta debajo del suelo del salón.**

Malfoy gimió, escondiendo la cara en las manos. Entre las palabras del encapuchado y la lectura, sentía que lo estaban atacando por todos lados.

—**¡Ah! —exclamó Ron.**

**Malfoy lo miró. Harry hizo lo mismo. Ron se puso rojo, incluso el pelo se le volvió un poco rojo. También se le alargó la nariz. La hora de que disponían llegaba a su fin, de forma que Ron estaba empezando a convertirse en sí mismo, y a juzgar por la mirada de horror que dirigía a Harry, a éste le estaba sucediendo lo mismo.**

**Se pusieron de pie de un salto.**

Muchos se tensaron. Harry escuchó algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa y preocupación.

—**Necesito algo para el estómago —gruñó Ron, y sin más preámbulos echaron a correr a lo largo de la sala común de Slytherin, lanzándose contra el muro de piedra y metiéndose por el corredor, y deseando desesperadamente que Malfoy no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Harry podía notarse los pies sueltos dentro de los grandes zapatos de Goyle, y tuvo que levantarse los bajos de la túnica al hacerse más pequeño. Subieron los escalones y llegaron al oscuro vestíbulo de entrada, en que se oían los sordos golpes que llegaban del armario en que habían encerrado a Crabbe y Goyle. **

Snape gruñó y Harry y Ron bajaron la cabeza.

**Dejando los zapatos junto a la puerta del armario, subieron corriendo en calcetines hasta los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona.**

— ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta de nada? — preguntó Zabini. — ¿Las caras de tus amigos empiezan a cambiar delante de ti y no lo ves?

— Cállate — bufó Malfoy.

—**Bueno, no ha sido completamente inútil —dijo Ron, cerrando tras ellos la puerta de los aseos—. Ya sé que todavía no hemos averiguado quién ha cometido las agresiones, pero mañana voy a escribir a mi padre para decirle que miren debajo del salón de Malfoy.**

Malfoy fulminó a Ron con la mirada.

**Harry se miró la cara en el espejo roto. Volvía a la normalidad. Se puso las gafas mientras Ron llamaba a la puerta del retrete de Hermione.**

—**Hermione, sal, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte. **

—**¡Marchaos! —chilló Hermione.**

La chica parecía reticente a leer esa parte, pero, tras suspirar, siguió leyendo.

**Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron—. Tienes que estar a punto de volver a la normalidad, nosotros ya…**

**Pero Myrtle la Llorona salió de repente atravesando la puerta del retrete. Harry nunca la había visto tan contenta.**

— Eso no es bueno — murmuró Parvati.

—**¡Aaaaaaaah, ya la veréis! —dijo—. ¡Es horrible!**

**Oyeron descorrerse el cerrojo, y Hermione salió, sollozando, tapándose la cara con la túnica.**

Se escucharon jadeos. Muchos parecían genuinamente preocupados por Hermione.

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron, vacilante—. ¿Todavía te queda la nariz de Millicent o algo así?**

**Hermione se descubrió la cara y Ron retrocedió hasta darse en los riñones con un lavabo.**

— Venga ya — se quejó Bill. — No puede ser tan malo.

— Ahora verás — dijo Ron.

**Tenía la cara cubierta de pelo negro. Los ojos se le habían puesto amarillos y unas orejas puntiagudas le sobresalían de la cabeza.**

—**¡Era un pelo de gato! —maulló—. ¡Mi-Millicent Bulstrode debe de tener un gato! ¡Y la poción no está pensada para transformarse en animal!**

Muchos escuchaban con la boca abierta. Tras unos segundos de silencio atónito, medio comedor empezó a reír con ganas.

Hermione siguió leyendo de mala gana.

—**¡Eh, vaya! —exclamó Ron.**

—**Todos se van a reír de ti —dijo Myrtle, muy contenta.**

— Qué simpática — ironizó Ginny.

—**No te preocupes, Hermione —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Te llevaremos a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey no hace nunca demasiadas preguntas…**

— Y menos mal — dijo Ron, recordando lo del mordisco de dragón.

La señora Pomfrey pareció orgullosa de sí misma.

**Les costó mucho trabajo convencer a Hermione de que saliera de los aseos. Myrtle la Llorona los siguió riéndose con ganas.**

—**¡Pues ya verás cuando todos se enteren de que tienes cola!**

Eso hizo que los que aún no estaban riendo comenzaran a hacerlo.

— Aquí termina — gruñó Hermione, cerrando el libro con ímpetu.

— Bien, bien — dijo Dumbledore, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se acercó a la tarima y cogió el libro, volviendo a abrirlo por el capítulo que tocaba.

— El siguiente capítulo… — su expresión cambió. La sonrisa desapareció totalmente y a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. — El capítulo se titula: **El diario secretísimo.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**En el siguiente cap ya aparece el diario! La cosa se pone seria! **

**Como siempre, muchas gracias si has leído hasta aquí :3 Espero que os haya gustado este cap! **

**Os recuerdo que subo capítulo cada domingo, así que nos vemos el domingo que viene!**

**Bye! :3**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**miriam99: ****Hola! :D Feliz año! :3 Y respondiendo a tu duda, soy de España! Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!**

**fan de tu fic:**** Hola! Ayy muchas gracias! Normalmente suelo esquivar un poco las preguntas sobre los encapuchados para no revelar sin querer sus identidades reales, pero en tu caso te puedo responder que… nop, no son el mismo ;) Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este cap te haya gustado!**

**Guest: ****Hola! Sobre la poción para dormir, en teoría es una pócima fácil de hacer que se aprende enseguida, pero cualquier poción hecha sin supervisión por alumnos de segundo podría acabar en un resultado catastrófico xD y más si dicha poción altera la consciencia de quien la tome! Pensando en ese argumento, Snape dijo lo que dijo en ese cap, pero en este no vuelve a sacar el tema porque sabe que, si Hermione pudo hacer una poción multijugos, puede hacer la pócima para dormir con los ojos cerrados jajaja. En ese sentido Hermione ni siquiera ha tenido que defenderse, sus dotes en pociones han hablado por ella :D Muchísimas gracias por tu review! **

**Fox McCloude: ****Holi! :D** **Me pensé mucho si cortar el cap por la mitad o no, pero creo que ha sido la mejor decisión xD Y sí, Dumbledore no tiene derecho a exigir que Harry confíe en él. Como bien has dicho, a veces es mejor saber la verdad, por dolorosa que sea, que ignorarla y tener que soportar las consecuencias. Muchísisisisimas gracias por tu comentario! Te deseo lo mejor para el 2020! :3 Nos vemos! **

**Zero: ****jajajaja perdón por el cliffhanger XDD Pero era el momento idóneo para cortar el cap, así que no me arrepiento :P Muchas gracias por el review! Bye!**

**Guest:**** Hola! Pues sí, la aversión de Snape debería parar, pero es un cabezota XD Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a cierta parte que tiene que ver con eso ;) Muchas gracias por el review!**

**Naruhina09:**** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Si por Snape fuera, los expulsaría para siempre con tal de no volver a verles las caras xD Menos mal que Dumbledore y McGonagall no estaban de acuerdo! **

**Ali: ****Hola! Sip, efectivamente, lo que Snape leyó fue que consiguieron entrar en la sala común, con lo cual se añade una norma rota más a la larga lista del trío. Snape no podía quedarse allí sentado leyendo cómo Harry y compañía trasgredían norma tras norma, y más aún cuando todo está relacionado con pociones y Slytherin jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! **

**Lupin: ****Holi! :3 jajaja que sepas que pensé si subir este capítulo un poco antes, para celebrar el año nuevo, pero luego pensé que nadie lo vería si lo hiciera porque lo esperáis domingo XD Me alegro de que te gustaran las reacciones! Feliz año a ti también, espero que hayas pasado unas navidades geniales :D **

**Draci:**** Hola! Jajaja es que Dumbledore en el quinto libro está para pegarle una torta, de verdad XD Y sí, no podían expulsarlos, pero definitivamente los castigos no van a ser nada agradables… Espero que te haya gustado este cap, nos vemos! :3**

**Kasi2112:**** Hola! :D Snape en estos capítulos le provocaría jaqueca a cualquiera jajaja. El pobre lo está pasando peor de lo que parece. Espero que este cap te haya gustado! :3 Nos vemos! **

**carlos29:**** Hola! :3 Diría que lo siento por dejaros con la intriga, pero no es así muahahaha. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, un saludo!**

**Klara Potter: ****Holi! :3 Espero que este cap te haya dado la dosis de Snape enfadado que querías jajaja. Y si no es así, no te preocupes, que aún queda mucho por venir xD Piensa que quedan todos los castigos, que no son pocos! Y sobre Hermione: tienes toda la razón. El acto de ofrecerse a leer el capítulo por el que sabe que quizá la expulsen es totalmente un acto de valentía. De hecho, todo este cap ha demostrado mucho lo valiente que es, no solo Hermione, sino todo el trio. Espero que te haya gustado :3 Mil gracias por el review! Nos vemos! Feliz 2020!**

**Magra: ****Hola! Sí! Esa es totalmente la motivación de Hermione para leer ese capítulo jajaja. Es como sí, vale, rompí todas esas normas, lo acepto y acepto el castigo que me pongáis, pero no me arrepiento de nada! En fin, muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos! :D**

**Sjvm00: ****Hola! :3 Sobre Umbridge: por desgracia, hay cosas que es conveniente que tanto ella como el ministro lean, así que tendrá que quedarse de momento ****L**** lástima. Y sí, tengo cosas preparadas para ella y para Fudge. Debido al poder que tienen, son personajes influentes y no pueden irse así como así, como los encapuchados saben, así que por eso deciden mantenerlos leyendo. Muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos! :3 **

**Cla: ****Hola! :D Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! Espero que este cap también te agrade :3 Bye!**

**CH-Hyacinth:**** Holi! Jajaja espero que tus nervios se hayan calmado tras leer el cap, aunque quizá no deberían, teniendo en cuenta que aún quedan por delante toooodos los castigos…. Y que Snape no va a ser para nada benevolente con Harry y compañía XD Feliz 2020! Espero que hayas pasado unas buenas fiestas :3 **

**Banry Darling: ****Hola! Lo primero, gracias por los reviews! De verdad estáis leyendo entre 4? En voz alta? Wow, muchísisisisimas gracias! :') Espero que este cap os haya gustado :3 Nos vemos!**


	15. El diario secretísimo

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a este fic! :D **

**Hoy me he despistado y se me ha hecho más tarde de lo normal, una disculpa! Pero, como siempre, aquí está el cap en el día prometido: ya sabéis, hay capítulo nuevo cada domingo! :3**

**Muchísisisisisisisisissimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review en el capítulo anterior, especialmente porque... HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 200 REVIEWS! No me lo creo jajaja. Mil gracias! De verdad, muchísimas gracias! Gracias a: creativo, Zero, miriam99, Naattstories, Winterbell4869, Cat, fan de tu fic, Fox McCloude, Ali, Liam Snape, Lupin, Naruhina09, Klara Potter, Chloe Rambaldi, Korrily, Draci, Nikopelucas, Sjvm00, BellaBlackEvans y CH-Hyacinth! De verdad, no os puedo agradecer lo suficiente vuestro apoyo :3 Las respuestas a los reviews están al final del cap!**

**Ahora sí, a leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

—_**¡Pues ya verás cuando todos se enteren de que tienes cola!**_

_Eso hizo que los que aún no estaban riendo comenzaran a hacerlo._

— _Aquí termina — gruñó Hermione, cerrando el libro con ímpetu. _

— _Bien, bien — dijo Dumbledore, con una pequeña sonrisa. _

_Se acercó a la tarima y cogió el libro, volviendo a abrirlo por el capítulo que tocaba._

— _El siguiente capítulo… — su expresión cambió. La sonrisa desapareció totalmente y a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. — El capítulo se titula: __**El diario secretísimo.**_

Ginny saltó en su asiento, a la vez que se oyeron murmullos por todo el comedor.

— ¿Potter tenía un diario secreto? — dijo McLaggen en tono burlón.

Se escucharon risas, pero Harry no les hizo ni caso. En lugar de eso, tenía la vista fija en Ginny, quien se había puesto bastante pálida.

Al fin había llegado el momento. La parte más difícil del libro estaba a punto de comenzar y pronto todos sabrían quién había abierto la cámara de los secretos.

Hermione, quien acababa de volver a su asiento, puso la mano en la espalda de Ginny en un gesto de apoyo. Harry vio que todos los Weasley parecían tensos, especialmente la señora Weasley. Bill le susurraba algo a Fleur Delacour al oído y la chica asentía cada pocos segundos, con gesto sombrío.

— ¿Quién quiere leer? — preguntó el director.

Sin embargo, su tono de voz y su expresión seria no invitaban a nadie a ofrecerse voluntario. Los pocos que habían reído al imaginar a Harry utilizando un diario secreto ya no parecían tan animados.

— ¿No hay ningún voluntario? — repitió Dumbledore, pero nadie se movió. Ni siquiera entre los profesores se ofreció nadie para leer, aunque Harry no podía culparlos por ello. Después de todo, ellos sí que sabían que el diario en cuestión había pertenecido a Voldemort y que había sido el causante de todo.

— Si nadie se ofrece voluntario, una persona será escogida al azar — gruñó el profesor Snape.

Todavía tenía cara de estar de muy mal humor, por lo que muchos evitaron cruzar miradas con él.

— Conozco el hechizo perfecto para eso — dijo Dumbledore alegremente. Sacó su varita y, tras hacer un par de florituras muy extrañas, una pequeña pluma se materializó frente a él y comenzó a sobrevolar el comedor.

Decenas de ojos siguieron la pluma, que planeaba sobre sus cabezas como si una brisa la meciera en el aire. Algunos Ravenclaw se agacharon cuando la pluma se dirigió hacia su lugar, dejando escapar risitas y grititos ahogados. La pluma siguió su curso, haciendo que muchos alumnos también se agacharan para esquivarla e incluso se cambiaran de sitio para evitar su trayectoria.

La pluma paró sobre la cabeza de un alumno, quien se agachó inmediatamente para esquivarla. Sin embargo, la pluma parecía decidida: se dejó caer sobre dicho alumno, quedando enganchada en su cabello rubio.

Draco Malfoy jadeó, quitándose la pluma del pelo.

— Ni hablar — dijo inmediatamente.

— Lo siento, señor Malfoy — respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa. — El hechizo ha hablado. Suba a la tarima, por favor.

Horrorizado, Malfoy miró a Snape unos segundos antes de levantarse y subir a donde Dumbledore lo esperaba con el libro abierto.

— ¿Es obligatorio? — insistió una última vez, mirando directamente a Snape, quien suspiró y asintió bruscamente.

De mala gana, Malfoy tomó el libro entre sus manos y, con cara de asco, leyó:

— **El diario secretísimo.**

Se escucharon risitas. Algunos reían porque disfrutaban ver a Malfoy tan incómodo. Otros, reían al pensar que se iba a hablar del diario secreto de Harry Potter.

Por su parte, Harry se preguntaba si Malfoy sabía de qué diario de iba a hablar. Después de todo, había sido su padre quien se lo había colado a Ginny en el caldero, años atrás. ¿Se lo habría contado a su hijo? ¿Sabía Malfoy lo que podía hacer ese diario?

Si así era, entonces habría sabido en segundo año quién era la persona que estaba causando los ataques. Sin embargo, había dicho no saber nada cuando Harry y Ron le habían preguntado, haciéndose pasar por Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry llegó a la conclusión de que Malfoy no había sabido nada del diario aquel año. Se preguntó si Lucius Malfoy se lo habría contado después de que terminara todo.

**Herm…**— Malfoy puso cara de asco. — _Granger_ ** pasó varias semanas en la enfermería. Corrieron rumores sobre su desaparición cuando el resto del colegio regresó a Hogwarts al final de las vacaciones de Navidad, porque naturalmente todos creyeron que la habían atacado. **Ojalá.

— ¡Malfoy! — exclamó la profesora Sprout.

— Añadiremos otro día de castigo — dijo la profesora McGonagall. La mirada que le echó al Slytherin habría dejado a Harry congelado en el sitio si hubiera ido dirigida hacia él.

— Menudo imbécil — gruñó Ron en voz baja.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

— Mira el lado bueno. Si no es capaz de controlar sus palabras, para cuando termine el capítulo tendrá tantos castigos que no habrá suficientes días en el curso para que los cumpla todos — dijo Hermione.

Harry esperaba que así fuera.

**Eran tantos los alumnos que se daban una vuelta por la enfermería tratando de echarle la vista encima, que la señora Pomfrey quitó las cortinas de su propia cama y las puso en la de Herm… **_Granger_** para ahorrarle la vergüenza de que la vieran con la cara peluda. **

Malfoy sonrió cruelmente al leer eso.

— Le pido que no cambie las palabras del libro, señor Malfoy — intervino el profesor Dumbledore cordialmente. — Diga los nombres tal como aparecen, si no le importa.

Por su cara, era como si a Malfoy le hubieran dado una bofetada.

— Pero señor…

Sin embargo, Dumbledore no le permitió replicar.

— Tenga en cuenta que estamos confiando en la honestidad y exactitud de estos libros para aprender sobre hechos importantes.

Aunque Dumbledore se dirigía directamente a Malfoy, estaba claro que lo decía también para el resto del comedor.

— Por lo tanto — prosiguió—, debemos ceñirnos a leer lo que pone en el libro, sin cambios.

Parecía que Malfoy sabía reconocer una batalla perdida. Asintió cortamente y siguió leyendo de mal humor.

**Ha… **_**Harry**_** y **_**Ron**_** iban a visitarla todas las noches. **

A Harry le dio un escalofrío. Por la expresión asqueada de Ron, a él se le hacía tan incómodo que Malfoy se refiriera a él por su nombre de pila como se le hacía a Harry.

**Cuando comenzó el nuevo trimestre, le llevaban cada día los deberes.**

—**Si a mí me hubieran salido bigotes de gato, aprovecharía para descansar —le dijo **_**Ron**_** una noche, dejando un montón de libros en la mesita que tenía **_**Hermione**_** junto a la cama.**

Harry no sabía quién estaba más incómodo: Malfoy, que se veía obligado a leer frente a todo el comedor, o ellos, quienes tenían que escuchar a Malfoy llamarlos por su nombre de pila constantemente en vez de utilizar su apellido.

—**No seas tonto, Ron, tengo que mantenerme al día —replicó Hermione rotundamente. Estaba de mucho mejor humor porque ya le había desaparecido el pelo de la cara, y los ojos, poco a poco, recuperaban su habitual color marrón—. **

— Estás loca — dijo Parvati. — ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse a estudiar en la enfermería?

— Pasé semanas en la enfermería — se defendió Hermione. — ¡No podía estar todo ese tiempo sin hacer nada!

**¿Tenéis alguna pista nueva? —añadió en un susurro, para que la señora Pomfrey no pudiera oírla.**

— Oh, ¿seguís con eso? — dijo Zacharias Smith. — ¿Es que no podéis parar de meteros donde nadie os llama?

— Cierra la boca — replicó Ginny.

Smith pareció contrariado, pero una mirada de Fred bastó para que decidiera no responderle a la chica.

—**Nada —dijo Harry con tristeza.**

—**Estaba tan convencido de que era Malfoy… —dijo Ron por centésima vez.**

Malfoy levantó la vista del libro para mirar a Ron de forma burlona. Ron gruñó por lo bajo.

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando algo dorado que sobresalía debajo de la almohada de Hermione.**

—**Nada, una tarjeta para desearme que me ponga bien —dijo Hermione a toda prisa, intentando esconderla, pero Ron fue más rápido que ella. La sacó, la abrió y leyó en voz alta:**

— Oh, no — gimió Hermione.

Ante las miradas curiosas, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos.

**A la señorita Granger deseándole que se recupere muy pronto, de su preocupado profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de tercera clase de la Orden de Merlín, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras y cinco veces ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista «Corazón de Bruja».**

**Ron miró a Hermione con disgusto. **

—**¿Duermes con esto debajo de la almohada?**

Malfoy parecía divertido al leer eso, pero no más que muchos otros alumnos, quienes reían abiertamente. Harry podía ver a través de los dedos de Hermione que su cara de había puesto muy roja.

— Toda la carta es sobre él — se quejó Ginny. — Ha tardado más escribiendo todos sus títulos que deseándote que te recuperes.

**Pero Hermione no necesitó responder, porque la señora Pomfrey llegó con la medicina de la noche.**

—**¿A que Lockhart es el tío más pelota que has conocido en tu vida? —dijo Ron a Harry al abandonar la enfermería y empezar a subir hacia la torre de Gryffindor. **

Ron asintió, de acuerdo consigo mismo.

— El más pelota y el que tiene el ego más grande — añadió Seamus.

Ron, quien todavía no había perdonado del todo a Seamus por su trato hacia Harry, no le respondió.

**Snape les había mandado tantos deberes, que a Harry le parecía que no los terminaría antes de llegar al sexto curso. **

— Pues nunca entregué una de las redacciones que nos mandó, así que técnicamente tenía razón — confesó Harry en voz baja.

Ron soltó un bufido que escondía una risa, al tiempo que Hermione le reprochaba con la mirada.

**Precisamente Ron estaba diciendo que tenía que haber preguntado a Hermione cuántas colas de rata había que echar a una poción crecepelo, cuando llegó hasta sus oídos un arranque de cólera que provenía del piso superior.**

—**Es Filch —susurró Harry, y subieron deprisa las escaleras y se detuvieron a escuchar donde no podía verlos.**

—**Espero que no hayan atacado a nadie más —dijo Ron, alarmado.**

Entre los adultos de la sala, hubo muchos gestos de pena. Era muy triste que alumnos tan pequeños tuvieran que vivir con miedo de ser atacados.

**Se quedaron inmóviles, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la voz de Filch, que parecía completamente histérico.**

—… **aún más trabajo para mí. ¡Fregar toda la noche, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer! No, ésta es la gota que colma el vaso, me voy a ver a Dumbledore.**

**Sus pasos se fueron distanciando, y oyeron un portazo a lo lejos.**

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas. Sabían lo que iba a suceder ahora.

**Asomaron la cabeza por la esquina. Evidentemente, Filch había estado cubriendo su habitual puesto de vigía; se encontraban de nuevo en el punto en que habían atacado a la Señora Norris. **

— Espero que os alejarais inmediatamente — dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Sin embargo, bastaba ver las caras de Harry y Ron para saber que no lo habían hecho.

**Buscaron lo que había motivado los gritos de Filch. Un charco grande de agua cubría la mitad del corredor, y parecía que continuaba saliendo agua de debajo de la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Ahora que los gritos de Filch habían cesado, podían oír los gemidos de Myrtle resonando a través de las paredes de los aseos.**

— Pobrecita — dijo una alumna de segundo.

Muchas otras alumnas no parecían tener tanta compasión por Myrtle, a juzgar por sus caras.

—**¿Qué le pasará ahora? —preguntó Ron.**

—**Vamos a ver —propuso Harry, y levantándose la túnica por encima de los tobillos, se metieron en el charco chapoteando, llegaron a la puerta que exhibía el letrero de «No funciona» y, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, como de costumbre, entraron.**

Se escucharon algunos bufidos.

— ¿Y si alguien hubiera querido usar el baño? — dijo Lisa Turpin.

— Estaba roto, nadie podía usarlo de todas formas — le recordó Susan Bones. Turpin no pareció muy contenta.

**Myrtle la Llorona estaba llorando, si cabía, con más ganas y más sonoramente que nunca. Parecía estar metida en su retrete habitual. Los aseos estaban a oscuras, porque las velas se habían apagado con la enorme cantidad de agua que había dejado el suelo y las paredes empapados.**

— ¿Había explotado una cañería? — preguntó Dean.

— Lo que había explotado era otra cosa — murmuró Ginny, más para sí misma que para que los demás la escucharan. Sin embargo, tanto Harry como Ron, Hermione y Luna la escucharon perfectamente.

—**¿Qué pasa, Myrtle? —inquirió Harry.**

—**¿Quién es? —preguntó Myrtle, con tristeza, como haciendo gorgoritos—. ¿Vienes a arrojarme alguna otra cosa?**

Ginny hizo una mueca. Harry empezaba a volver a preocuparse por ella.

**Harry fue hacia el retrete y le preguntó: **

—**¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?**

—**No sé —gritó Myrtle, provocando al salir del retrete una nueva oleada de agua que cayó al suelo ya mojado—. Aquí estoy, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay quien piensa que es divertido arrojarme un libro…**

Ginny gimió y agachó la cabeza.

— No quise tirárselo — susurró. — Salió de la nada y me pilló por sorpresa.

— No pasa nada — le aseguró Ron en voz baja. — Se habría ofendido igual si le hubieras lanzado flores.

— A nadie le gusta que le lancen cosas — le reprochó Hermione a Ron. — Es normal que se ofendiera… No lo digo para que te sientas mal, Ginny.

— Lo sé — le aseguró ella.

—**Pero si alguien te arroja algo, a ti no te puede doler —razonó Harry—. Quiero decir, que simplemente te atravesará, ¿no?**

— Harry, tienes la delicadeza en el cu…

— ¡George!

— Perdona, mamá.

Harry no pudo evitar reír, igual que Ron. Hermione no parecía muy contenta, pero Harry habría jurado que Ginny había sonreído durante un momento.

— Me parece muy irónico que precisamente tú hables sobre delicadeza — intervino Bill con una sonrisa.

George fingió ofenderse y le dio la espalda a su hermano, levantando la cabeza en un gesto que a Harry le recordaba a las señoras de las películas antiguas que veía Tía Petunia los domingos por la tarde.

**Acababa de meter la pata. Myrtle se sintió ofendida y chilló:**

—**¡Vamos a arrojarle libros a Myrtle, que no puede sentirlo! ¡Diez puntos al que se lo cuele por el estómago! ¡Cincuenta puntos al que le traspase la cabeza! ¡Bien, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué juego tan divertido, pues para mí no lo es!**

— Vaya humor — se quejó alguien de segundo de Gryffindor.

— ¡Claro que está de mal humor! — saltó Hannah Abbott. — Le han tirado un libro. Es una falta de respeto.

— Se lo merece por llorona — dijo McLaggen. Inmediatamente, una decena de personas se giraron para mirarlo.

— Es una chica que murió estando en Hogwarts — dijo Katie Bell, enfadada. — Vale que puede ser muy pesada, pero no se merece que le arrojen cosas.

Harry tenía muchas ganas de que Malfoy siguiera leyendo, porque Ginny parecía cada vez más deprimida.

—**Pero ¿quién te lo arrojó? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**No lo sé… Estaba sentada en el sifón, pensando en la muerte, y me dio en la cabeza —dijo Myrtle, mirándoles—. Está ahí, empapado.**

Aunque ya no podía evitar lo que había sucedido, parte de él deseaba que su "yo" del libro cogiera el diario y lo llevara directamente al despacho del director.

**Harry y Ron miraron debajo del lavabo, donde señalaba Myrtle. Había allí un libro pequeño y delgado. Tenía las tapas muy gastadas, de color negro, y estaba tan humedecido como el resto de las cosas que había en los lavabos. **

Harry notó que Hermione pasaba el brazo por detrás de Ginny, envolviéndola en un semi-abrazo. Supuso que a la chica le había dado un escalofrío.

No podía culparla.

**Harry se acercó para cogerlo, pero Ron lo detuvo con el brazo.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

—**¿Estás loco? —dijo Ron—. Podría resultar peligroso.**

— Bien dicho — dijo Arthur Weasley inmediatamente.

Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—**¿Peligroso? —dijo Harry, riendo—. Venga, ¿cómo va a resultar peligroso? **

Harry gimió.

— No me lo digáis — dijo, viendo que tanto Hermione como Ron habían abierto la boca para decir algo.

—**Te sorprendería saber —dijo Ron, asustado, mirando el librito— que entre los libros que el Ministerio ha confiscado había uno que les quemó los ojos. Me lo ha dicho mi padre. Y todos los que han leído Sonetos del hechicero han hablado en cuartetos y tercetos el resto de su vida. ¡Y una bruja vieja de Bath tenía un libro que no se podía parar nunca de leer! Uno tenía que andar por todas partes con el libro delante, intentando hacer las cosas con una sola mano. Y…**

— He escuchado la historia de la bruja de Bath — dijo Angelina. — Pero en la versión que escuché, decía que, si dejaba de leer el libro, sufriría dolores terribles y moriría en cuestión de pocas horas.

— Creo que esa versión se la ha inventado alguien con mucho tiempo libre — dijo Kingsley amablemente.

—**Vale, ya lo he entendido —dijo Harry. El librito seguía en el suelo, empapado y misterioso—. Bueno, pero si no le echamos un vistazo, no lo averiguaremos —dijo y, esquivando a Ron, lo recogió del suelo.**

Sirius se echó a reír, a la vez que muchos jadeaban o soltaban exclamaciones de la sorpresa.

— No me puedo creer que lo cogieras — dijo Neville, asombrado.

— No deberías haberlo hecho — dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo. Harry se giró tan rápido para mirarla que se hizo daño en el cuello.

— ¿Cómo que no? Fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Ambos se quedaron callados, envueltos en el duelo de miradas más intenso que Harry había tenido en mucho tiempo. Muchas personas los miraban con curiosidad, queriendo saber a qué se refería Harry con "lo mejor que pudo haber hecho", pero el chico no tenía ninguna intención de responder a sus preguntas.

Estaba ocupado intentando hacer entender a Ginny que encontrar el diario había sido un golpe de suerte, pero sin tener que decirlo en voz alta. Ella lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, y después hizo un gesto que claramente decía "Te podían haber matado". "¡Te podían haber matado a ti!", replicó Harry, usando solo sus facciones y su mirada para decirlo.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione los miraban como si no los hubieran visto nunca, totalmente confusos.

Malfoy siguió leyendo, de mal humor.

**Harry vio al instante que se trataba de un diario, y la desvaída fecha de la cubierta le indicó que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. Lo abrió intrigado. En la primera página podía leerse, con tinta emborronada, «T.M. Ryddle».**

— Creo que he oído ese nombre antes — dijo un Slytherin de sexto. — ¿No tiene un premio en la sala de los trofeos?

— Ni idea — le contestó un amigo.

—**Espera —dijo Ron, que se había acercado con cuidado y miraba por encima del hombro de Harry—, ese nombre me suena… T.M. Ryddle ganó un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio.**

Ron y el Slytherin intercambiaron miradas.

—**¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

—**Lo sé porque Filch me hizo limpiar su placa unas cincuenta veces cuando nos castigaron —dijo Ron con resentimiento—. Precisamente fue encima de esta placa donde vomité una babosa. Si te hubieras pasado una hora limpiando un nombre, tú también te acordarías de él.**

Algunos rieron.

— Qué casualidad — dijo Charlie, anonadado.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risotada. Ante la mirada traicionada de Ron, dijo:

— Vomitaste una babosa sobre _su_ premio…

Tras unos segundos, a Ron se le formó una gran sonrisa.

**Harry separó las páginas humedecidas. Estaban en blanco. No había en ellas el más leve resto de escritura, ni siquiera «cumpleaños de tía Mabel» o «dentista, a las tres y media».**

—**No llegó a escribir nada —dijo Harry, decepcionado.**

— Ojalá eso fuera verdad — gruñó Hermione en voz baja.

—**Me pregunto por qué querría alguien tirarlo al retrete —dijo Ron con curiosidad.**

Muchos parecían preguntarse lo mismo.

— Quizá se lo regalaron y no le gustó — sugirió Cho Chang.

— ¿Por qué alguien regalaría un diario en blanco de hace cincuenta años? — preguntó Ernie Macmillan. Cho no supo cómo responder, pero Justin sí.

— A lo mejor es una reliquia — dijo. — Quizá estaba hecho de un material valioso, o perteneció a alguien importante. Si el dueño ganó un premio en el colegio fue por algo, ¿no?

— O a lo mejor un diario de hace cincuenta años está relacionado con la muerte de Myrtle en ese mismo baño hace cincuenta años — ironizó Daphne Greengrass, cerrando la boca de un plumazo a todos los demás.

**Harry volvió a mirar las tapas del cuaderno y vio impreso el nombre de un quiosco de la calle Vauxhall, en Londres.**

—**Debió de ser de familia muggle —dijo Harry, especulando—, ya que compró el diario en la calle Vauxhall…**

— Es una buena deducción — dijo Alicia Spinnet.

— No, no lo es — gruñó Moody. Muchos lo miraron con cautela.

Harry, curioso, le preguntó por qué no lo era.

— Cualquiera podría ir a la calle Vauxhall y comprar algo — replicó Moody. Todo el comedor escuchaba atentamente sus palabras. Malfoy, con el libro en las manos, no se atrevía a seguir leyendo hasta que estuviera claro que Moody no tenía nada más que decir. — Lo único que indica ese dato es que es más _probable_ que quien lo comprara fuera de origen muggle, pero no demuestra nada. Podría haber sido cualquiera.

Harry asintió. Aunque entendía la lógica de Moody, le decepcionaba que lo hubiera corregido.

—**Bueno, eso da igual —dijo Ron. Luego añadió en voz muy baja—. Cincuenta puntos si lo pasas por la nariz de Myrtle.**

— ¡Ron! — exclamó la señora Weasley. Varias personas rieron, a la par que otras muchas miraban mal a Ron. Parecía que las opiniones sobre Myrtle eran muy variadas.

**Harry, sin embargo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo.**

— Mala idea — gruñó otra vez Moody. — Podría ser peligroso.

— Eres un aguafiestas — dijo Sirius. Algunos jadearon. — ¿El libro no explotó en tus pantalones, verdad, Harry?

— No — respondió él, divertido.

— Podría haberlo hecho — replicó Moody de mala gana.

**Hermione salió de la enfermería, sin bigotes, sin cola y sin pelaje, a comienzos de febrero. La primera noche que pasó en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry le enseñó el diario de T.M. Ryddle y le contó la manera en que lo habían encontrado.**

— ¿Febrero? — exclamó Bill Weasley. — ¿Estuviste más de un mes en la enfermería?

— Clago que lo estuvo — respondió Fleur a la vez que Hermione asentía con la cabeza. — Repagag el daño de una poción multijugos puede seg muy complicado.

Bill le sonrió. Malfoy siguió con la lectura antes de que el mayor de los Weasley pudiera decir nada más.

—**¡Aaah, podría tener poderes ocultos! —dijo con entusiasmo Hermione, cogiendo el diario y mirándolo de cerca.**

Draco imitó la voz de Hermione con un tono agudo y ridículo que hizo reír a muchos. Hermione lo miró muy mal, pero no tanto como Ron.

—**Si los tiene, los oculta muy bien —repuso Ron—. A lo mejor es tímido. No sé por qué lo guardas, Harry.**

— ¿El libro es tímido? — rió Lavender. Ron se sonrojó.

—**Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué alguien intentó tirarlo —dijo Harry—. Y también me gustaría saber cómo consiguió Ryddle el Premio por Servicios Especiales.**

— Buenas preguntas — sonrió Sirius. Se había acomodado al lado de Lupin, utilizando varios de los cojines y almohadas disponibles, y parecía estar disfrutando mucho de la lectura.

—**Por cualquier cosa —dijo Ron—. A lo mejor acumuló treinta matrículas de honor en Brujería o salvó a un profesor de los tentáculos de un calamar gigante. Quizás asesinó a Myrtle, y todo el mundo lo consideró un gran servicio…**

Hermione jadeó. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Ves? — susurró Ginny emocionada. — ¡Siempre dices cosas como esa!

— No soy vidente — dijo Ron en apresurados susurros. — Solo son comentarios estúpidos. No soy como ella — dijo, señalando con disimulo a la profesora Trelawney.

— ¿Estás seguro? — dijo Harry. Al ver la expresión indignada de Ron, siguió hablando: — Vale, no eres vidente. Pero no puedes negar que es muy raro que hagas ese tipo de comentarios y resulten ser reales.

— No lo niego — replicó Ron. — Pero no por eso tengo que tener ojo de ese.

— Ojo interior — le recordó Hermione. — Y claro que no lo tienes. Son tonterías, de todas formas.

— Que no te oigan ellas — susurró Ginny, mirando de reojo a Parvati y Lavender.

Mientras ellos hablaban en susurros, Malfoy seguía leyendo.

**Pero Harry estaba seguro, por la cara de interés que ponía Hermione, de que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, mirando a uno y a otro.**

—**Bueno, la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió hace cincuenta años, ¿no? —explicó Harry—. Al menos, eso nos dijo Malfoy.**

— Menos mal — dijo Daphne. — Ya empezaba a pensar que no haríais esa conexión.

Hermione le sonrió. La chica, dubitativa, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Sí… —admitió Ron.**

—**Y este diario tiene cincuenta años —dijo Hermione, golpeándolo, emocionada, con el dedo.**

—**¿Y?**

— Qué lento eres — dijo Malfoy, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. — Y luego te quejas de Crabbe.

Ron jadeó, indignado. Antes de que pudiera replicar, Malfoy siguió leyendo con una sonrisita torcida.

—**Venga, Ron, despierta ya —dijo Hermione bruscamente—. Sabemos que la persona que abrió la cámara la última vez fue expulsada hace cincuenta años. Sabemos que a T.M. Ryddle le dieron un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. Bueno, ¿y si a Ryddle le dieron el premio por atrapar al heredero de Slytherin? En su diario seguramente estará todo explicado: dónde está la cámara, cómo se abre y qué clase de criatura vive en ella. La persona que haya cometido las agresiones en esta ocasión no querría que el diario anduviera por ahí, ¿no?**

— Genial — dijo Tonks, impresionada. Hermione pareció muy contenta.

— Pero no tiene sentido — intervino Sirius en voz alta. Muchos se giraron para mirarle, mientras que otros aún parecían decididos a evitar hacer cualquier contacto no necesario con él. — ¿Cómo llegó el diario al baño de Myrtle? Si de verdad contiene esa información, el Heredero de Slytherin no lo habría dejado tirado en el suelo del baño, ¿no?

— Y no solo eso — lo interrumpió Tonks. — Si el diario es de la persona que atrapó al culpable, ¿por qué lo tenía ahora el Heredero de Slytherin? ¿Y por qué lo abandonó en el baño de Myrtle?

— Esas son excelentes preguntas— dijo Dumbledore. — Todo se responderá a su debido tiempo.

—**Es una teoría brillante, Hermione —dijo Ron—, pero tiene un pequeño defecto: que no hay nada escrito en el diario.**

— Tiene más que un defecto — dijo Ginny en voz baja. Ron le gruñó.

**Pero Hermione sacó su varita mágica de la bolsa. **

—**¡Podría ser tinta invisible! —susurró.**

**Y dio tres golpecitos al cuaderno, diciendo:**

—**¡Aparecium!**

— Dudo que un hechizo tan simple funcione en un objeto tan misterioso — dijo Ernie Macmillan.

**Pero no ocurrió nada. Impertérrita, volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa y sacó lo que parecía una goma de borrar de color rojo.**

—**Es un revelador, lo compré en el callejón Diagon —dijo ella. Frotó con fuerza donde ponía «1 de enero». Siguió sin pasar nada.**

— Quizá el revelador estaba roto — dijo alguien de primero. Nadie le hizo caso.

—**Ya te lo decía yo; no hay nada que encontrar aquí —dijo Ron—. Simplemente, a Ryddle le regalaron un diario por Navidad, pero no se molestó en rellenarlo.**

— No digáis nada — dijo Ron. — Ya sé que soy imbécil.

— No lo eres — se apresuró a decir Hermione al ver la expresión deprimida de Ron. — Yo también llegué a pensar que no había nada raro en el diario.

— Sois los dos imbéciles, entonces — dijo Ginny como si eso zanjara la situación. Hermione la miró, incrédula, pero al ver que la menor de los Weasley trataba de contener una sonrisa dejó pasar el insulto.

**Harry no podría haber explicado, ni siquiera a sí mismo, por qué no tiraba a la basura el diario de Ryddle. El caso es que aunque sabía que el diario estaba en blanco, pasaba las páginas atrás y adelante, concentrado en ellas, como si contaran una historia que quisiera acabar de leer. **

— Eso es raro — dijo Dean.

Nadie notó que todos los Weasley se habían tensado. Ginny miró a Harry un momento, y él supo que ella había sentido esa misma atracción extraña hacia el diario.

**Y, aunque estaba seguro de no haber oído antes el nombre de T.M. Ryddle, le parecía que ese nombre le decía algo, como si se tratara de un amigo olvidado de la más remota infancia.**

Ron jadeó. Hermione soltó un gritito ahogado y se llevó las manos a la boca. A su alrededor, todos los Weasley parecían horrorizados.

Harry tragó saliva. Empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso.

Miró a Dumbledore y vio que su expresión pensativa no reflejaba nada de la calidez usual.

**Pero era absurdo: no había tenido amigos antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Dudley se había encargado de eso.**

Se escucharon quejas e improperios contra Dudley, pero Harry estaba pensando en el diario y no se dio ni cuenta.

**Sin embargo, Harry estaba determinado a averiguar algo más sobre Ryddle, así que al día siguiente, en el recreo, se dirigió a la sala de trofeos para examinar el premio especial de Ryddle, acompañado por una Hermione rebosante de interés y un Ron muy reticente, que les decía que había visto el premio lo suficiente para recordarlo toda la vida.**

Algunos rieron.

**La placa de oro bruñido de Ryddle estaba guardada en un armario esquinero. No decía nada de por qué se lo habían concedido.**

—**Menos mal —dijo Ron—, porque si lo dijera, la placa sería más grande, y en el día de hoy aún no habría acabado de sacarle brillo.**

Se oyeron más risas. Ron no reía, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello.

**Sin embargo, encontraron el nombre de Ryddle en una vieja Medalla al Mérito Mágico y en una lista de antiguos alumnos que habían recibido el Premio Anual.**

—**Me recuerda a Percy —dijo Ron, arrugando con disgusto la nariz—: prefecto, Premio Anual…, supongo que sería el primero de la clase.**

—**Lo dices como si fuera algo vergonzoso —señaló Hermione, algo herida.**

Muchos miraron mal a Ron, pero él estaba ocupado sintiéndose horrorizado por haber comparado a Percy con Tom Ryddle.

**El sol había vuelto a brillar débilmente sobre Hogwarts. Dentro del castillo, la gente parecía más optimista. No había vuelto a haber ataques después del cometido contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, y a la señora Pomfrey le encantó anunciar que las mandrágoras se estaban volviendo taciturnas y reservadas, lo que quería decir que rápidamente dejarían atrás la infancia. Una tarde, Harry oyó que la señora Pomfrey decía a Filch amablemente:**

—**Cuando se les haya ido el acné, estarán listas para volver a ser trasplantadas. Y entonces, las cortaremos y las coceremos inmediatamente. Dentro de poco tendrá a la Señora Norris con usted otra vez.**

Neville escuchaba con interés el progreso de las mandrágoras. Harry vio a Colin y Dennis Creevey susurrar algo y sonreír.

**Harry pensaba que tal vez el heredero de Slytherin se había acobardado. Cada vez debía de resultar más arriesgado abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, con el colegio tan alerta y todo el mundo tan receloso. Tal vez el monstruo, fuera lo que fuera, se disponía a hibernar durante otros cincuenta años.**

— ¿Fue así? — preguntó un alumno de tercero de Hufflepuff.

— No — replicó Percy de forma cortante. A Harry le sorprendió verlo tan tenso, pero luego recordó que había sido su novia quien había sido petrificada.

**Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff, no era tan optimista. Seguía convencido de que Harry era el culpable y que se había delatado en el club de duelo. Peeves no era precisamente una ayuda, pues iba por los abarrotados corredores saltando y cantando:**

**«¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido…!», pero ahora además interpretando un baile al ritmo de la canción.**

Ernie se disculpó con la mirada. Harry, harto de disculpas, lo ignoró totalmente.

**Gilderoy Lockhart estaba convencido de que era él quien había puesto freno a los ataques. Harry le oyó exponerlo así ante la profesora McGonagall mientras los de Gryffindor marchaban en hilera hacia la clase de Transfiguración.**

— ¿Cómo? ¡Si no ha hecho nada! — dijo la profesora Pomfrey, exasperada.

—**No creo que volvamos a tener problemas, Minerva —dijo, guiñando un ojo y dándose golpecitos en la nariz con el dedo, con aire de experto—. Creo que esta vez la cámara ha quedado bien cerrada. Los culpables se han dado cuenta de que en cualquier momento yo podía pillarlos y han sido lo bastante sensatos para detenerse ahora, antes de que cayera sobre ellos… Lo que ahora necesita el colegio es una inyección de moral, ¡para barrer los recuerdos del trimestre anterior! No te digo nada más, pero creo que sé qué es exactamente lo que…**

**De nuevo se tocó la nariz en prueba de su buen olfato y se alejó con paso decidido.**

Harry gimió, recordando la "inyección moral" que Lockhart les había dado.

Al mismo tiempo, muchos se pusieron a hablar sobre Lockhart, criticándolo y comentando lo enorme que tenía el ego.

— Si la presencia de Lockhart hubiera bastado para cerrar la cámara, directamente no se habría abierto, ¿no? — argumentó Susan Bones. — Quiero decir, Lochkart estaba en el colegio desde principio de curso…

— El tío era un imbécil — le repondió Seamus. — No tuvo nada que ver con abrir o cerrar la cámara.

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

**La idea que tenía Lockhart de una inyección de moral se hizo patente durante el desayuno del día 14 de febrero. Harry no había dormido mucho a causa del entrenamiento de quidditch de la noche anterior y llegó al Gran Comedor corriendo, algo retrasado. Pensó, por un momento, que se había equivocado de puerta.**

Los que habían estado en Hogwarts ese año rieron o gimieron al recordar exactamente cómo había estado el comedor.

**Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. Y, aún peor, del techo de color azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazones. Harry se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que estaban Ron, con aire asqueado, y Hermione, que se reía tontamente.**

Malfoy hizo énfasis en la palabra "tontamente".

—**¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó Harry, sentándose y quitándose de encima el confeti.**

Vagamente, Harry pensó que ya no se le hacía tan raro escuchar a Malfoy decir su nombre de pila. Lo había tenido que repetir tantas veces durante la última hora que ya se había acostumbrado.

**Ron, que parecía estar demasiado enojado para hablar, señaló la mesa de los profesores. Lockhart, que llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con la decoración, reclamaba silencio con las manos. Los profesores que tenía a ambos lados lo miraban estupefactos. Desde su asiento, Harry pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall con un tic en la mejilla. Snape tenía el mismo aspecto que si se hubiera bebido un gran vaso de crecehuesos.**

Muchos se echaron a reír. McGonagall miró a Harry con una ceja levantada, sorprendida de que el chico se hubiera dado cuenta de su tic. Snape, por otro lado, seguía enfadado por todo lo sucedido en el despacho de Dumbledore y tenía una expresión muy similar a la que Harry recordaba de aquel día de San Valentín.

Malfoy puso cara de asco antes de leer:

—**¡Feliz día de San Valentín! **

Muchos se echaron a reír. Malfoy los fulminó con la mirada y siguió leyendo rápidamente.

—**gritó Lockhart—. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos vosotros… ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa!**

**Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockhart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.**

Las risas aumentaron. Los que no lo habían vivido escuchaban, perplejos, la descripción que parecía sacada de un chiste malo.

— ¿En Hogwarts se suele celebrar San Valentín de esa forma? — preguntó alguien de primero. Por su tono, Harry estaba seguro de que, si le decían que sí, el chico pediría el traslado a otro colegio.

— Ni de broma — respondió Zabini, asqueado. — Solo fue ese año y a nadie le gustó.

—**¡Mis…**

Malfoy gimió.

— ¿De verdad hace falta que lea esto? — se quejó en voz alta. Dumbledore asintió. Harry notó que había recuperado el brillo usual de sus ojos.

No podía negar que a él también lo divertía ver a Malfoy leer esas tonterías.

El Slytherin tomo aire y, de mal humor, leyó:

—**¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! **

Harry no lo pudo aguantar. Soltó una carcajada que fue disimulada por las decenas de risas que inundaban el comedor. Malfoy se había puesto de un tono rosa pálido muy brillante.

—**sonrió Lockhart—. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoos felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? **

Se escucharon jadeos, al tiempo que muchos reían.

**¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!**

Se oyó un "ooooooooh" colectivo, seguido de muchas risas. Flitwick parecía muy avergonzado.

**El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso.**

— Lo habría hecho — gruñó Snape.

Sin embargo, por una vez su mal humor solo sirvió para aumentar las risas de los demás.

—**Por favor, Hermione, dime que no has sido una de las cuarenta y seis —le dijo Ron, cuando abandonaban el Gran Comedor para acudir a la primera clase. Pero a Hermione de repente le entró la urgencia de buscar el horario en la bolsa, y no respondió.**

Hermione se ruborizó. Se oyeron risitas, incluidas las de aquellos que no habían parado de reír en varios minutos y que ahora luchaban para recuperar el aire perdido.

**Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, ante la irritación de los profesores, y al final de la tarde, cuando los de Gryffindor subían hacia el aula de Encantamientos, uno de ellos alcanzó a Harry.**

— Ay, no — dijo Ginny, alerta.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Harry, poniéndose en pie. Todos se giraron para mirarle. — ¡No leas eso!

— Me han dicho que debo leerlo todo, Potter — replicó Malfoy. — ¿No es así, señor director?

Se giró para mirar a Dumbledore, cuyos ojos centelleaban bajo la luz de las velas.

— Así es, señor Malfoy — concedió Dumbledore. — Siga con la lectura.

Desesperado, Harry miró a Ginny, quien parecía tan horrorizada que había entrado en shock.

—**¡Eh, tú! ¡Harry Potter! —gritó un enano de aspecto particularmente malhumorado, abriéndose camino a codazos para llegar a donde estaba Harry.**

**Ruborizándose al pensar que le iba a ofrecer una felicitación de San Valentín delante de una fila de alumnos de primero, entre los cuales estaba Ginny Weasley, Harry intentó escabullirse. **

— ¿Qué más da que Weasley estuviera allí? — preguntó una voz desde la zona de Ravenclaw. Harry pensó que había sonado como Marietta Edgecombe.

**El enano, sin embargo, se abrió camino a base de patadas en las espinillas y lo alcanzó antes de que diera dos pasos.**

—**Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona —dijo, rasgando el arpa de manera pavorosa.**

Se oyeron silbidos y risas. Harry gimió, escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Ginny empezaba a ruborizarse.

—**¡Aquí no! —dijo Harry enfadado, tratando de escapar.**

—**¡Párate! —gruñó el enano, aferrando a Harry por la bolsa para detenerlo. **

—**¡Suéltame! —gritó Harry, tirando fuerte.**

**Tanto tiraron que la bolsa se partió en dos. Los libros, la varita mágica, el pergamino y la pluma se desparramaron por el suelo, y la botellita de tinta se rompió encima de todas las demás cosas.**

A pesar de su vergüenza, Harry levantó la cabeza el tiempo suficiente para intercambiar miradas significativas con Ron y Hermione.

**Harry intentó recogerlo todo antes de que el enano comenzara a cantar ocasionando un atasco en el corredor.**

—**¿Qué… **eh… — Malfoy se interrumpió a sí mismo, confuso durante un momento. — Vale, esto es muy raro. **—¿Qué pasa ahí? —Era la voz fría de Draco Malfoy, que hablaba arrastrando las palabras. **

Flitwick asintió varias veces, comprendiendo bien lo raro que se hacía leer tus propias palabras.

**Harry intentó febrilmente meterlo todo en la bolsa rota, desesperado por alejarse antes de que Malfoy pudiera oír su felicitación musical de San Valentín.**

Malfoy parecía estar disfrutando leer eso.

—**¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? —dijo otra voz familiar, la de Percy Weasley, que se acercaba.**

— Cuánta gente — rió Parvati. A Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia.

**A la desesperada, Harry intentó escapar corriendo, pero el enano se le echó a las rodillas y lo derribó.**

Muchos se echaron a reír.

— ¿Todo esto pasó de verdad? — preguntó Umbridge, incrédula. — ¿En qué clase de colegio se ha convertido Hogwarts?

— Échele la culpa al profesor Lockhart, Dolores — replicó McGonagall.

—**Bien —dijo, sentándose sobre los tobillos de Harry—, ésta es tu canción de San Valentín:**

— Noo — gimió Ginny.

Con los ojos brillando con maldad, Malfoy empezó a leer:

**Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche**

Medio comedor estalló en risas. Harry quería que la tierra lo tragase, pero no más que Ginny, quien estaba tan roja que Harry pensó que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

**y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.**

Las carcajadas aumentaron de volumen.

— ¿Quién ha escrito eso? — reía Roger Davies, agarrándose las costillas.

**Quisiera que fuera…** ¡No voy a leer esto! — bufó Malfoy. Harry notó que se había vuelto a ruborizar.

— Usted mismo ha dicho que hay que leerlo todo, señor Malfoy — le recordó Dumbledore.

Horrorizado, Draco escaneó la página, releyendo el poema, y negó con la cabeza.

— Me niego.

— ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? — dijo Fred, subiendo la voz para que se oyera por encima de todas las risas. — ¿Te da miedo expresar tu amor por Harry?

— No seas tonto — le instó George. — Aprovecha que tienes la excusa de leer el libro para decirle lo que sientes.

— ¡Dejad de decir tonterías! — exclamó Malfoy.

— Yo tampoco quiero que lo lea — intervino Harry, sin poder creerse que estuviera de acuerdo en algo con Malfoy. — ¿No podemos pasar a esa tarde?

Si pasaban directamente a su conversación con Ryddle, nadie sabría que Ginny había escrito el poema.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore repitió las palabras de Malfoy de que todo debía leerse, sin obviar nada. Así que, con la cara más roja de lo que Harry jamás se la había visto, Malfoy dijo:

**Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, **

El comedor estalló. La gente reía con tanta fuerza que Harry estaba seguro de que debía escucharse desde la torre de Astronomía.

Incluso Ginny, quien estaba totalmente mortificada por lo que estaban leyendo, tenía lágrimas de la risa en los ojos. Y Harry, que había vuelto a esconder la cara entre las manos y la sentía arder, tampoco pudo evitar reír. Ron y Hermione reían con tanta fuerza que se habían apoyado el uno en el otro para no volcarse y caer.

**el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso.**

Malfoy terminó el poema y muchos aplaudieron, silbando y riendo.

Harry notó que hasta los Weasley reían, si bien parecían no querer ofender a Ginny. Sin embargo, era innegable que ver a Malfoy recitar un poema de amor para Harry era divertido.

Ansioso por acabar de leer, Draco siguió con la lectura, todavía con la tez rosa.

**Harry habría dado todo el oro de Gringotts por desvanecerse en aquel momento. **

Lo mismo pensaban ahora tanto él como Malfoy.

**Intentando reírse con todos los demás, se levantó, con los pies entumecidos por el peso del enano, mientras Percy Weasley hacía lo que podía para dispersar al montón de chavales, algunos de los cuales estaban llorando de risa.**

Parecía una descripción del comedor en la actualidad. Muchos lloraban, agarrándose los costados y apoyándose en sus amigos. Harry, quien al fin se atrevió a dejar de esconder su cara, vio que Sirius reía tanto que se había escurrido de su asiento y había acabado en el suelo, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas y agarrando la pierna de Lupin como soporte. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver al profesor Lupin, siempre serio, dejando salir una gran risotada. Su piel estaba algo ruborizada de tanto reír y parecía más feliz de lo que Harry nunca lo había visto.

—**¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos, a clase todos ahora mismo —decía, empujando a algunos de los más pequeños—. Tú también, Malfoy.**

Malfoy hizo una mueca antes de leer:

**Harry vio que Malfoy se agachaba y cogía algo, y con una mirada burlona se lo enseñaba a Crabbe y Goyle. Harry comprendió que lo que había recogido era el diario de Ryddle.**

En el comedor, la gente aún estaba recuperándose del ataque de risa colectivo y no le daba importancia al robo del diario.

—**¡Devuélveme eso! —le dijo Harry en voz baja.**

—**¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter? —dijo Malfoy, que obviamente no había visto la fecha en la cubierta y pensaba que era el diario del propio Harry. Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio. Ginny miraba alternativamente a Harry y al diario, aterrorizada.**

Eso disipó toda la risa de Harry, Ron y Hermione, así como de todos los demás Weasley.

— ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? — bufó Ron en voz baja.

—**Devuélvelo, Malfoy —dijo Percy con severidad.**

—**Cuando le haya echado un vistazo —dijo Malfoy, burlándose de Harry. Percy dijo:**

—**Como prefecto del colegio…**

— Tenías que haber sido más duro — le reprochó Sirius a Percy, quien volvió a sorprenderse de que le exconvicto le hablara y no supo cómo responder.

**Pero Harry estaba fuera de sus casillas. Sacó su varita mágica y gritó:**

—**¡Expelliarmus!**

**Y tal como Snape había desarmado a Lockhart, así Malfoy vio que el diario se le escapaba de las manos y salía volando. Ron, sonriendo, lo atrapó.**

Hubo unos segundos de atontado silencio antes de que muchos se echaran a reír, aplaudiendo. Malfoy, que tenía cara de haber chupado un limón, siguió leyendo de mala gana.

Nadie vio que, durante un segundo, Harry y Snape cruzaron miradas. Fue solo un momento, en el que Harry reconoció que Snape había sido quien le había enseñado el hechizo más útil, el hechizo que le salvaría la vida, y en el que Snape se dio cuenta de ello.

—**¡Harry! —dijo Percy en voz alta—. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos. ¡Tendré que informar de esto!**

**Pero Harry no se preocupó. **

Malfoy miró mal a Harry antes de leer:

**Le había ganado una a Malfoy, y eso bien valía cinco puntos de Gryffindor. Malfoy estaba furioso, y cuando Ginny pasó por su lado para entrar en el aula, le gritó despechado:**

—**¡Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín! **

Leyó eso con tono burlón, tan despechado en el presente como lo había estado aquel día, si no más.

Se oyeron jadeos y, tras unos segundos, muchas risitas y susurros. Ginny gimió, resignada.

— Vaya, vaya — dijo McLaggen con una sonrisita. — Así que Potter, ¿eh, Weasley?

Pero Ginny, harta, volvió a girarse para encararlo.

— Dime, McLaggen, ¿has estado aquí durante el resto del día, o tu cerebro acaba de despertarse del coma eterno en el que vive? — replicó. — Porque si hubieras estado aquí, sabrías que se lleva diciendo que me gustaba Harry desde los primeros capítulos.

McLaggen abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella se le adelantó.

— No es mi culpa si tu comprensión lectora es la misma que la de un crío de seis años.

Malfoy se esperó deliberadamente para que McLaggen tuviera la oportunidad de responder algo, pero el chico se había quedado totalmente en blanco y solo acertó a decirle a Ginny un "Cierra la boca", cosa que se arrepintió de hacer en el momento en el que notó las miradas asesinas de muchos Weasleys.

Lo que ninguno de ellos estaba notando en ese momento era la mirada asesina de Corner, que no estaba centrada en McLaggen, sino en Harry.

Eventualmente, Malfoy se vio obligado a seguir leyendo.

**Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos y entró en clase corriendo. Dando un gruñido, Ron sacó también su varita mágica, pero Harry se la quitó de un tirón. Ron no tenía necesidad de pasarse la clase de Encantamientos vomitando babosas.**

El gesto de Ron pareció ablandar un poco la ira de Ginny, quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y un puñetazo en el brazo. A veces era muy obvio que había sido criada con un montón de hermanos mayores.

**Harry no se dio cuenta de que algo raro había ocurrido en el diario de Ryddle hasta que llegaron a la clase del profesor Flitwick. **

Eso despertó el interés de los estudiantes, que dejaron de mirar a Ginny, Harry y McLaggen y se centraron de nuevo en el libro.

**Todos los demás libros estaban empapados de tinta roja. El diario, sin embargo, estaba tan limpio como antes de que la botellita de tinta se hubiera roto. Intentó hacérselo ver a Ron, pero éste volvía a tener problemas con su varita mágica: de la punta salían pompas de color púrpura, y él no prestaba atención a nada más.**

Algunos rieron al escuchar eso. Sin embargo, la mayoría sentía curiosidad por lo que sucedía con el diario.

**Aquella noche, Harry fue el primero de su dormitorio en irse a dormir. En parte fue porque no creía poder soportar a Fred y George cantando: «Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche» una vez más, **

Eso provocó algunas risas. Ginny los miró muy mal, pero ellos fingieron no darse cuenta.

**y en parte, porque quería examinar de nuevo el diario de Ryddle, y sabía que Ron opinaba que eso era una pérdida de tiempo.**

— La próxima vez que vayas a examinar objetos potencialmente peligrosos, prefiero que me avises — bufó Ron.

**Se sentó en la cama y hojeó las páginas en blanco; ninguna tenía la más ligera mancha de tinta roja. Luego sacó una nueva botellita de tinta del cajón de la mesita, mojó en ella su pluma y dejó caer una gota en la primera página del diario.**

— Seguro que tenía un hechizo impermeable por fuera — dijo Susan Bones. — Pero no por dentro, obviamente.

**La tinta brilló intensamente sobre el papel durante un segundo y luego, como si la hubieran absorbido desde el interior de la página, se desvaneció. **

Susan pareció contrariada.

— Eso es raro…

**Emocionado, Harry mojó de nuevo la pluma y escribió:**

**«Mi nombre es Harry Potter.»**

— Mal hecho — lo regañó Moody. — Esa es una lección básica de seguridad: nunca hay que dar tu identidad real a un objeto potencialmente peligroso.

Harry rodó los ojos.

**Las palabras brillaron un instante en la página y desaparecieron también sin dejar huella. Entonces ocurrió algo.**

Varias personas se inclinaron en sus asientos con curiosidad.

**Rezumando de la página, en la misma tinta que había utilizado él, aparecieron unas palabras que Harry no había escrito:**

**«Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle. ¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos mi diario?»**

A Harry le dio un escalofrío. A jugar por la expresión de Ginny, a ella también.

**Estas palabras también se desvanecieron, pero no antes de que Harry comenzara de nuevo a escribir:**

**«Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete.»**

— Qué honesto — dijo Luna. — Eso no debió hacerle gracia.

A Harry le pareció muy irónico que precisamente Luna hablara de ser demasiado honesto.

**Aguardó con impaciencia la respuesta de Ryddle.**

**«Menos mal que registré mis memorias en algo más duradero que la tinta. Siempre supe que habría gente que no querría que mi diario fuera leído.»**

Eso consiguió captar la atención de todo el comedor.

**«¿Qué quieres decir?», escribió Harry, emborronando la página debido a los nervios.**

Algunos se rieron de él. Parecían pensar que el diario era cosa de broma.

**«Quiero decir que este diario da fe de cosas horribles; cosas que fueron ocultadas; cosas que sucedieron en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.»**

Se hizo el silencio absoluto.

**«Es donde estoy yo ahora», escribió Harry apresuradamente. «Estoy en Hogwarts, y también suceden cosas horribles. ¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos?»**

**El corazón le latía violentamente. La réplica de Ryddle no se hizo esperar, pero la letra se volvió menos clara, como si tuviera prisa por consignar todo cuanto sabía.**

Malfoy, claramente nervioso, tomó aire antes de leer:

**«¡Por supuesto que sé algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos! En mi época, nos decían que era sólo una leyenda, que no existía realmente. Pero no era cierto. Cuando yo estaba en quinto, la cámara se abrió y el monstruo atacó a varios estudiantes y mató a uno. Yo atrapé a la persona que había abierto la cámara, y lo expulsaron. Pero el director, el profesor Dippet, avergonzado de que hubiera sucedido tal cosa en Hogwarts, me prohibió decir la verdad. Inventaron la historia de que la muchacha había muerto en un espantoso accidente. A mí me entregaron por mi actuación un trofeo muy bonito y muy brillante, con unas palabras grabadas, y me recomendaron que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero yo sabía que podía volver a ocurrir. El monstruo sobrevivió, y el que pudo liberarlo no fue encarcelado.»**

Un silencio atónito siguió a ese fragmento.

— ¿No fue encarcelado? — preguntó Hannah Abbott con un hilo de voz. — Pero la última vez que se abrió sí que fue encarcelado, ¿no?

— No se preocupe — le respondió Dumbledore. — La cámara jamás volverá a ser abierta.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a muchos.

**En su precipitación por escribir, Harry casi vuelca la botellita de la tinta.**

**«Ha vuelto a suceder. Ha habido tres ataques y nadie parece saber quién está detrás. ¿Quién fue en aquella ocasión?»**

Se escucharon jadeos. Nerviosos, todos querían saber la respuesta.

Harry tenía muchas ganas de que no se leyera esa parte. ¿Qué pensaría Hagrid?

**«Te lo puedo mostrar, si quieres», contestó Ryddle. «No necesitas leer mis palabras. Podrás ver dentro de mi memoria lo que ocurrió la noche en que lo capturé.»**

**Harry dudó, y la pluma se detuvo encima del diario. ¿Qué quería decir Ryddle? ¿Cómo podía alguien introducirse en la memoria de otro? Miró asustado la puerta del dormitorio; iba oscureciendo. Cuando retornó la vista al diario, vio que aparecían unas palabras nuevas:**

**«Deja que te lo enseñe.»**

— Mejor no — dijo Sirius, para sorpresa de Harry. Parecía preocupado.

— Me sorprende que no me animes a hacerlo — confesó en voz alta.

— Una cosa es examinar el diario — dijo Sirius. — Otra es meterte dentro de un objeto que claramente utiliza magia oscura.

Harry hizo una mueca.

**Harry meditó durante una fracción de segundo, y luego escribió una sola palabra: «Vale.»**

Escuchó a algunas personas llamarlo idiota. Por suerte, las personas que le importaban no lo hicieron.

**Las páginas del diario comenzaron a pasar, como si estuviera soplando un fuerte viento, y se detuvieron a mediados del mes de junio. Con la boca abierta, Harry vio que el pequeño cuadrado asignado al día 13 de junio se convertía en algo parecido a una minúscula pantalla de televisión. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Levantó el cuaderno para acercar uno de sus ojos a la ventanita, y antes de que comprendiera lo que sucedía, se estaba inclinando hacia delante. La ventana se ensanchaba, y sintió que su cuerpo dejaba la cama y era absorbido por la abertura de la página en un remolino de colores y sombras.**

Todos escuchaban con atención, llenos de asombro.

— Te pasan las cosas más raras — dijo Justin.

Harry pensó que el chico no sabía lo cierto que era eso.

**Notó que pisaba tierra firme y se quedó temblando, mientras las formas borrosas que lo rodeaban se iban definiendo rápidamente.**

**Enseguida se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Aquella sala circular con los retratos de gente dormida era el despacho de Dumbledore, pero no era Dumbledore quien estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. Un mago de aspecto delicado, con muchas arrugas y calvo, excepto por algunos pelos blancos, leía una carta a la luz de una vela. Harry no había visto nunca a aquel hombre.**

— El director Dippet… — dijo la profesora Sprout. — ¿Aspecto delicado? Más que eso. ¡Si yo podía levantarlo con una sola mano!

Eso hizo reír a algunas personas, pero la mayoría estaba demasiado intrigada por el diario como para prestarle mucha atención.

—**Lo siento —dijo con voz trémula—. No quería molestarle…**

**Pero el mago no levantó la vista. Siguió leyendo, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente. Harry se acercó más al escritorio y balbució:**

—**¿Me-me voy?**

**El mago siguió sin prestarle atención. Ni siquiera parecía que le hubiera oído. Pensando que tal vez estuviera sordo, Harry levantó la voz.**

— Que no te oye — murmuró Hermione, frustrada. Harry rodó los ojos.

—**Lamento molestarle, me iré ahora mismo —dijo casi a gritos.**

**Con un suspiro, el mago dobló la carta, se levantó, pasó por delante de Harry sin mirarlo y fue hasta la ventana a descorrer las cortinas.**

**El cielo, al otro lado de la ventana, estaba de un color rojo rubí; parecía el atardecer. El mago volvió al escritorio, se sentó y, mirando a la puerta, se puso a juguetear con los pulgares.**

**Harry contempló el despacho. No estaba Fawkes, el fénix, ni los artilugios metálicos que hacían ruiditos. Aquello era Hogwarts tal como debía ser en los tiempos de Ryddle, y aquel mago desconocido tenía que ser el director de entonces, no Dumbledore, y él, Harry, era una especie de fantasma, completamente invisible para la gente de hacía cincuenta años.**

— Te ha costado pillarlo — dijo Fred.

Aunque pretendía hablar en tono burlón, la verdad era que no parecía muy divertido con lo que se estaba leyendo.

**Llamaron a la puerta.**

—**Entre —dijo el viejo mago con una voz débil.**

**Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años entró quitándose el sombrero puntiagudo. En el pecho le brillaba una insignia plateada de prefecto. Era mucho más alto que Harry pero tenía, como él, el pelo de un negro azabache.**

—**Ah, Ryddle —dijo el director.**

Se oyeron jadeos. Los que sabían quién era Ryddle se tensaron.

—**¿Quería verme, profesor Dippet? —preguntó Ryddle. Parecía azorado. **

—**Siéntese —indicó Dippet—. Acabo de leer la carta que me envió. **

—**¡Ah! —exclamó Ryddle, y se sentó, cogiéndose las manos fuertemente.**

— Se me hace tan raro… — murmuró Ginny.

Harry, curioso, le preguntó a qué se refería.

— Escucharle hablar con otra gente — contestó Ginny. — Estuve tanto tiempo pensando que solo hablaba conmigo…

Harry no supo qué responder.

—**Muchacho —dijo Dippet con aire bondadoso—, me temo que no puedo permitirle quedarse en el colegio durante el verano. Supongo que querrá ir a casa para pasar las vacaciones…**

—**No —respondió Ryddle enseguida—, preferiría quedarme en Hogwarts a regresar a ese…, a ese…**

—**Según creo, pasa las vacaciones en un orfanato muggle, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dippet con curiosidad.**

Algunos parecieron apiadarse de Ryddle.

— Pobrecito — se escuchó decir a Lavender. — Ese orfanato debe ser horrible si no quiere volver.

—**Sí, señor —respondió Ryddle, ruborizándose ligeramente. **

— No me imagino a Quien-Tú-Sabes ruborizándose — dijo Ron en voz baja.

Harry, en cuya mente estaba el chico de dieciséis años y aspecto inocente que había visto en el diario, sí podía imaginárselo.

—**¿Es usted de familia muggle?**

—**A medias, señor —respondió Ryddle—. De padre muggle y de madre bruja. **

—**¿Y tanto uno como otro están…?**

—**Mi madre murió nada más nacer yo, señor. En el orfanato me dijeron que había vivido sólo lo suficiente para ponerme nombre: Tom por mi padre, y Sorvolo por mi abuelo.**

— Qué pena — dijo Katie Bell. Harry quería gritarle que no la tuviera, pero se contuvo.

**Dippet chasqueó la lengua en señal de compasión.**

—**La cuestión es, Tom —suspiró—, que se podría haber hecho con usted una excepción, pero en las actuales circunstancias…**

— ¿Se podría haber hecho una excepción? — preguntó Harry, fijándose por primera vez en esas palabras desde que las había oído, años atrás. — Entonces, ¿es posible que algún alumno se quede en Hogwarts durante el verano?

Lo dijo mirando fijamente a Dumbledore, quien tenía la vista clavada en un punto a los pies de Malfoy.

— Solo en ocasiones muy concretas — respondió el director. — Siga leyendo, señor Malfoy.

Malfoy pareció plantearse si desobedecer esa orden para permitir que Harry discutiera con el director, pero se lo pensó dos veces y siguió leyendo.

—**¿Se refiere a los ataques, señor? —dijo Ryddle, y a Harry el corazón le dio un brinco. Se acercó, porque no quería perderse ni una sílaba de lo que allí se dijera.**

Al igual que en la lectura, muchos parecían creer que, si se acercaban más a Malfoy, lo escucharían mejor.

—**Exactamente —dijo el director—. Muchacho, tiene que darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería que yo le permitiera quedarse en el castillo al término del trimestre. Especialmente después de la tragedia…, la muerte de esa pobre muchacha… Usted estará muchísimo más seguro en el orfanato. De hecho, el Ministerio de Magia se está planteando cerrar el colegio. No creo que vayamos a poder localizar al…, descubrir el origen de todos estos sucesos tan desagradables…**

— Pero Ryddle sabía quién era el culpable, ¿no? — dijo Angelina con los ojos muy abiertos. — Por eso le dieron el premio.

**Ryddle abrió más los ojos.**

—**Señor, si esa persona fuera capturada… Si todo terminara…**

—**¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Dippet, soltando un gallo. Se incorporó en el asiento—. ¿Ryddle, sabe usted algo sobre esas agresiones?**

—**No, señor —respondió Ryddle con presteza.**

— ¿Por qué miente? — preguntó Ernie. Parecía la borde de la histeria.

**Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquel «no» era del mismo tipo que el que él mismo había dado a Dumbledore.**

Escuchándolo ahora, años después, no le cabía la menor duda de que así era.

**Dippet volvió a hundirse en el asiento, ligeramente decepcionado. **

—**Puede irse, Tom.**

**Ryddle se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación pisando fuerte. Harry fue tras él.**

A Harry se le puso la piel de gallina al pensar en lo que estaba leyendo. Estaba persiguiendo a Voldemort, el asesino de sus padres, por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

**Bajaron por la escalera de caracol que se movía sola, y salieron al corredor, que ya iba quedando en penumbra, junto a la gárgola. Ryddle se detuvo y Harry hizo lo mismo, mirándolo. Le pareció que Ryddle estaba concentrado: se mordía los labios y tenía la frente fruncida.**

— Qué raro — murmuró Ron. — No me lo imagino haciendo esas cosas. Es muy…

— Humano — terminó Hermione en susurro. — Son gestos muy humanos.

**Luego, como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentina, salió precipitadamente, y Harry lo siguió en silencio. No vieron a nadie hasta llegar al vestíbulo, cuando un mago de gran estatura, con el cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño rojizo y con barba, llamó a Ryddle desde la escalera de mármol.**

—**¿Qué hace paseando por aquí tan tarde, Tom?**

**Harry miró sorprendido al mago. No era otro que Dumbledore, con cincuenta años menos.**

Se oyeron jadeos de sorpresa.

— ¿Castaño rojizo? — exclamó Romilda Vane, con los ojos fijos en la plateada cabellera de Dumbledore. El director le sonrió, aunque Harry notó que la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

— Así es. Y, si se me permite decirlo, tenía una cabellera estupenda.

Algunos rieron, incrédulos.

—**Tenía que ver al director, señor —respondió Ryddle.**

—**Bien, pues váyase enseguida a la cama —le dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndole a Ryddle la misma mirada penetrante que Harry conocía tan bien—. Es mejor no andar por los pasillos durante estos días, desde que…**

— Es muy raro — volvió a murmurar Ron, frustrado. — ¿Soy el único al que le está dando cosa leer esto? Dumbledore diciéndole a Quien-Tú-Sabes que se vaya a la cama, mientras Harry lo sigue por los pasillos…

— Es muy extraño — admitió Hermione.

**Suspiró hondo, dio las buenas noches a Ryddle y se marchó con paso decidido. Ryddle esperó que se fuera y a continuación, con rapidez, tomó el camino de las escaleras de piedra que bajaban a las mazmorras, seguido por Harry.**

**Pero, para su decepción, Ryddle no lo condujo a un pasadizo oculto ni a un túnel secreto, sino a la misma mazmorra en que Snape les daba clase. Como las antorchas no estaban encendidas y Ryddle había cerrado casi completamente la puerta, lo único que Harry veía era a Ryddle, que, inmóvil tras la puerta, vigilaba el corredor que había al otro lado.**

Snape se inclinó en el asiento. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que se preguntaba qué narices habría pasado en su mazmorra.

**A Harry le pareció que permanecían allí al menos una hora. Seguía viendo únicamente la figura de Ryddle en la puerta, mirando por la rendija, aguardando inmóvil. Y cuando Harry dejó de sentirse expectante y tenso, y empezaron a entrarle ganas de volver al presente, oyó que se movía algo al otro lado de la puerta.**

En el comedor, la tensión aumentaba. Harry odiaba saber lo que iban a leer.

**Alguien caminaba por el corredor sigilosamente. Quienquiera que fuese, pasó ante la mazmorra en la que estaban ocultos él y Ryddle. Éste, silencioso como una sombra, cruzó la puerta y lo siguió, con Harry detrás, que se ponía de puntillas, sin recordar que no le podían oír.**

Moody pareció aprobar su decisión de ir de puntillas, cosa que alegró un poco a Harry.

**Persiguieron los pasos del desconocido durante unos cinco minutos, cuando de improviso Ryddle se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenían unos ruidos. Harry oyó el chirrido de una puerta y luego a alguien que hablaba en un ronco susurro.**

—**Vamos…, te voy a sacar de aquí ahora…, a la caja… **

**Algo le resultaba conocido en aquella voz.**

Eso hizo que la gente se inquietara aún más.

**De repente, Ryddle dobló la esquina de un salto. Harry lo siguió y pudo ver la silueta de un muchacho alto como un gigante que estaba en cuclillas delante de una puerta abierta, junto a una caja muy grande.**

—**Hola, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle con voz seria.**

— ¿Rubeus?

— ¿HAGRID?

— ¡No puede ser!

Se escucharon gritos por todo el comedor. Malfoy, molesto, levantó la voz para seguir leyendo.

**El muchacho cerró la puerta de golpe y se levantó. **

—**¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?**

**Ryddle se le acercó.**

—**Todo ha terminado —dijo—. Voy a tener que entregarte, Rubeus. Dicen que cerrarán Hogwarts si los ataques no cesan.**

—**¿Que vas a…?**

—**No creo que quisieras matar a nadie. Pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que le diera el aire y…**

Era surrealista. Mientras Malfoy relataba la conversación entre Ryddle y Hagrid, los alumnos se dividían entre los que defendían a Hagrid a muerte y los que creían que era imposible que fuera el culpable.

— ¡Debe ser otro Rubeus! — exclamó Lee Jordan.

—**¡No ha matado a nadie! —interrumpió el muchachote, retrocediendo contra la puerta cerrada. Harry oía unos curiosos chasquidos y crujidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta.**

—**Vamos, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle, acercándose aún más—. Los padres de la chica muerta llegarán mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse de que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado…**

— ¿Te das cuenta de que Voldemort está llamando a Hagrid por su nombre de pila? — le susurró Harry a Ron, a quien le dio un escalofrío.

—**¡No fue él! —gritó el muchacho. Su voz resonaba en el oscuro corredor—. ¡No sería capaz! ¡Nunca!**

—**Hazte a un lado —dijo Ryddle, sacando su varita mágica.**

Muchos soltaron gritos ahogados y exclamaciones. Miraban a Hagrid, como pidiéndole con la mirada que confirmara si era él, pero el semi-gigante mantuvo la expresión neutral tanto como pudo.

**Su conjuro iluminó el corredor con un resplandor repentino. La puerta que había detrás del muchacho se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeó contra el muro que había enfrente. Por el hueco salió algo que hizo a Harry proferir un grito que nadie sino él pudo oír.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Malfoy se calló un momento, escaneando con la mirada el párrafo siguiente, y palideció tan rápido que Harry pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Con un hilo de voz, que pudo oírse por todo el comedor debido al silencio repentino que se había generado, Draco leyó:

**Un cuerpo grande, peludo, casi a ras de suelo, y una maraña de patas negras, varios ojos resplandecientes y unas pinzas afiladas como navajas… Ryddle levantó de nuevo la varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo lo derribó al escabullirse, enfilando a toda velocidad por el corredor y perdiéndose de vista. Ryddle se incorporó, buscando la varita. Consiguió cogerla, pero el muchachón se lanzó sobre él, se la arrancó de las manos y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, al tiempo que gritaba: ¡NOOOOOOOO!**

Con expresiones de horror, todos miraban a Hagrid, nerviosos y asustados.

— ¿Qué era esa cosa? — bufó Seamus.

**Todo empezó a dar vueltas y la oscuridad se hizo completa. Harry sintió que caía y aterrizó de golpe con los brazos y las piernas extendidos sobre su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, y con el diario de Ryddle abierto sobre el abdomen.**

— Menos mal — dijo la señora Weasley con un hilo de voz.

**Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró Ron.**

—**¡Estás aquí! —dijo.**

**Harry se sentó. Estaba sudoroso y temblaba. **

— Normal — bufó Dean.

—**¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, preocupado.**

—**Fue Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años**

Se hizo el silencio. Las miradas iban de Harry a Hagrid, buscando respuestas, pero ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima intención de darlas.

Y entonces Umbridge se puso en pie, eufórica.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**¿He hecho que Malfoy lea este capítulo solo para hacerlo leer "Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche"? Sí, lo he hecho.**

**Espero que os hayáis reído tanto con este cap como yo me he reído mientras lo escribía jajaja.**

**Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones! Ya sabéis: opiniones, sugerencias, quejas, insultos y bromas, todo lo acepto -heart- **

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! **

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Creativo**: Hola! :3 Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! Jajaja el pobre Dumbledore se está ganando muchos enemigos por lo que veo. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Zero**: Holi! :D Pues sí, en este cap ha empezado lo bueno XD Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**Miriam99**: Hola! :3 Ya entramos en la parte interesante del libro! Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a eta parte jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! =w=

**Naattstories**: Hola! :3 Sip, probablemente Sirius tendría que haber estado más presente en el cap pasado, defendiendo a Harry y los demás del malvado Snape. Con tanto personaje a veces es difícil que todos tengan la atención que necesitan jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3

**Winterbell4869**: Hola! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por el review, nos vemos!

**Cat**: Holi! :3 Pues sí jajaja ojalá poder ver la cara de Snape, con el discursito de Harry debieron de salirle canas XD Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**Fan de tu fic**: Hola! :3 Tu máquina del tiempo ha funcionado, ya estás en el domingo que viene (¿) jajaja. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo: Snape no vale como profesor y debería ser castigado. ¿Qué clase de profesor se convierte en el mayor miedo de un alumno? Solo por lo que le hizo pasar al pobre Neville ya debería ser despedido, es frustrante jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**Fox McCloude**: Hola! :3 Creo que "intenso" define muy bien el capítulo anterior jajaja. "Yo si fuera Harry le descargo una trompada en toda su narizota de gancho a Snape" OJALÁ jajaja. Pero ahí sí que no habría habido forma de salvarlo de la expulsión! Y sí, concuerdo totalmente con tu descripción de Harry: se guarda todo el dolor y la rabia hasta que explota. Y sobre Malfoy: sinceramente, me da un poco de pena pensar que no tiene ningún amigo de verdad. Tal como dices, el contraste entre el trío Harry-Ron-Hermione y el trío Malfoy-Crabbe-Goyle es impresionante. Malfoy no tiene a nadie en quien pueda confiar (cosa que en el sexto libro le acaba pasando factura). En fin, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**Ali**: Hola! A mí también me parece adorable que pensaran escuelas de magia para irse juntos :3 Y sí, es muy triste que Harry tenga que recordarle a un adulto que ni siquiera conoció a su padre. Ojalá Harry le hubiera gritado todo eso a Snape en los libros! Sobre los castigos: sería justo que alguno de los castigos de Harry lo decidiera McGonagall, pero Snape ya estaba bastante enfadado porque no fueran expulsados: el único consuelo que Dumbledore podía ofrecerle es darle la oportunidad de decidir él mismo los castigos que tendría Harry. No escribí esa conversación porque me interesaba más enseñar las interacciones del trío fuera del despacho jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review! :3

**Liam** **Snape**: Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap! :D Espero que este también te haya gustado, nos vemos! :3 Gracias por el review!

**Lupin**: Holi! :3 Yaaay me encanta que hayas notado el romione en ese cap jajaja. Me encanta meter cositas sutiles entre ellos :3 Sobre las respuestas: yo, despistada de la vida, olvidé pegar las repuestas en el documento al publicar el capítulo y no me di cuenta hasta que me lo dijisteis en los comentarios jajaja. Mea culpa, cuando lo vi actualicé el documento para que salieran, así que ya pueden leerse :') Muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos :3

**Naruhina09**: Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario! Respondiendo a tus preguntas: Snape definitivamente ya ha empezado a darse cuenta de cosas sobre Harry que no había notado nunca (por ejemplo, en el cap anterior hay un momento en el que da un paso hacia Harry y él, por costumbre, da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose como si fuera a pegarle o algo. Ahí Snape se queda parado, reconociendo por primera vez que eso es fruto del trato de los Dursley hacia Harry.) Son cosas muy sutiles, pero poco a poco Snape va abriendo los ojos :D Nos vemos!

**Klara** **Potter**: Holi! :3 Lo primero: no se podían ver las respuestas a los reviews en el último cap porque me despisté y no las pegué en el documento a la hora de publicarlo jajaja. Me di cuenta después al leer los comentarios y actualicé el doc para que salgan, así que ya se pueden leer TwT sorry! Y lo segundo: me alegra mucho que ese cap sea de tus favoritos, porque también es de los míos jajaja. Precisamente por lo que dices: la relación del trío pocas veces tiene protagonismo y en ese cap quise darle todo el que pude sin que fuera demasiado. Son amigos que acabaron arriesgando la vida los unos por los otros, el vínculo que tienen es increíble! Y, tal como dices, son humanos, no semidioses. Y sobre lo de Snape: definitivamente esos castigos van a servir de mucho *muahahaha* XD Como he dicho en otras repuestas, Snape ya se está dando cuenta de cosas, y todavía le queda mucho por ver! Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por el review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Chloe Rambaldi**: Hello! :D Espero que ese lugar sin internet haya sido un sitio agradable en el que hayas pasado unas preciosas vacaciones! Primero: gracias por decirme que cortar el capítulo en dos partes fue buena idea, fue algo que pensé mucho y me alegro de que haya funcionado bien :3 Segundo: creo que, de entre todos los capítulos del pasado, los caps que dices son los más duros de todos y en los que más razones van a tener para sufrir. La escena de la muerte de cedric, sobre todo, será brutal. Y tercero: muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! :3 –hug-

**Korrily**: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando :D Nos vemos!

**Draci**: Hello! :3 A mí también me encanta ver esas interacciones del trío. Adoro la amistad que tienen! Y sí, a Snape le va a dar un aneurisma como no se calme XDD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3

**Nikopelucas**: Hola! :D Me alegra que pienses así! En el tercer libro definitivamente van a sorprenderse mucho, y con el séptimo lo van a pasar fatal jajaja. Gracias por el review! :3

**Sjvm00**: Hola! :3 Gracias a ti por tus palabras! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado :3 Nos vemos!

**BellaBlackEvans**: Hola! Sí, solo tiene sentido en la mente de Snape que Harry tenga que pagar por los errores de su padre. El pobre ya tiene bastante con lo suyo, como para encima juzgarlo por cosas que hizo su padre cuando era joven. Snape necesita entender que Harry es una persona completa, no una copia de James Potter! Pero esas cosas toman tiempo, por desgracia jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review :3 Nos vemos!

**CH-Hyacinth**: Holi! Por poco jajaja. Por partes: lo primero, "James podrá haber sido una mierda molesta, pero su hijo no tiene culpa de eso" EXACTO! Es horrible que Snape quiera hacerle pagar por cosas que pasaron cuando Harry ni siquiera había nacido. Entiendo que odie a James y que ver a Harry le traiga malos recuerdos, pero no es excusa para tratarlo como lo trata. A mí también me encantó hacer que Harry gritara a Snape jajaja. Segundo: tienes razón en que desear la muerte a alguien es algo muy serio. Aunque Malfoy tuviera 12 añitos, sigue siendo algo muy serio. Merece todos los castigos que va a recibir, que no son pocos! Y tercero, dices que esperas que Umbridge no la tome mucho con Hagrid... bueno, la última línea de este cap creo que la vas a odiar jajaja. Muchísisisimas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	16. Cornelius Fudge

**Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo :D Ya sabéis que hay capítulo nuevo cada domingo!**

**Lo primero: GRACIAS infinitas a todos los que habéis comentado en el capítulo anterior. Dije hace poco que habíais superado el récord de reviews por capítulo: pues lo habéis vuelto a superar! No me lo puedo creer. Muchas, muchas gracias! **

**Gracias a: Fan de tu fic, Zero, Chloe Rambaldi, Naattstories, Fox McCloude, Draci Snape, miriam99, AndreaQuebedo, Korrily, Ali, Klara Potter, Sjvm00, Naruhina09, Raliby, CecyBlack, CH-Hyacinth, BellaBlackEvans, Rosslyn-Bott y Winterbell4869. -hug- Las respuestas individuales a vuestros reviews están al final del cap :D**

**Ahora sí, a leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHP**

—_**Fue Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años**_

_Se hizo el silencio. Las miradas iban de Harry a Hagrid, buscando respuestas, pero ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima intención de darlas._

_Y entonces Umbridge se puso en pie, eufórica._

— ¡Por eso fue expulsado! — exclamó. — ¿Por qué sigue en el colegio?

Algunos miraban a Hagrid con sorpresa. Se escucharon decenas de voces murmurando cosas que Harry no llegaba a entender.

Por su parte, Hagrid parecía abochornado. Harry tenía ganas de decirle lo mucho que se arrepentía de haber dudado de él, pero la profesora Umbridge no le dio tiempo a ello.

— Creo que no cabe duda de que Hagrid es peligroso y debe ser expulsado del colegio inmediatamente — dijo con una gran sonrisa que solo hacía que su boca pareciera aún más ancha de lo que era.

Harry abrió la boca para defender a Hagrid, pero alguien se le adelantó:

— Hagrid no fue quien abrió la cámara — gruñó Fudge.

Umbridge casi saltó de la sorpresa. Confusa, tartamudeó:

— ¿Disculpe? Creo que no le he entendido bien.

— Digo — repitió Fudge subiendo la voz — que Hagrid no abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Ese tema quedó zanjado hace años, como… como se verá al leer el final del libro, supongo.

Parecía avergonzado, pero su incomodidad no era nada comparada con la de Umbridge. La profesora seguía de pie, mirando al ministro con una expresión de perplejidad absoluta.

— Siéntese, Dolores — la invitó Dumbledore. — A no ser que se esté ofreciendo voluntaria para leer el siguiente capítulo.

La profesora jadeó.

— No tengo ninguna intención de leer ningún capítulo — resopló.

Mirándola, a Harry le pareció que la mujer estaba a punto de estallar a causa de la confusión. Miraba a Fudge, luego a Dumbledore, luego a Hagrid. Frustrada, hizo amago de sentarse, pero pareció decidir en el último momento que aún tenía cosas que decir.

— Ministro. Como Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, creo que tengo el derecho de conocer el historial criminal de todo el profesorado.

Entre los alumnos se hizo el silencio total. Aguzando el oído e inclinándose en sus asientos, los alumnos trataban de no perderse ni una sola palabra de esa conversación.

— Su historial es muy simple — replicó Fudge. — Fue expulsado porque, en su día, se le consideró culpable de liberar al monstruo. Dumbledore intervino para que… bueno, para que se quedara como guardabosques.

— Por supuesto, yo siempre consideré que Hagrid era inocente — añadió Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, a Umbridge no parecía importarle nada lo que Dumbledore tuviera que decir. Su atención estaba fija única y exclusivamente en el ministro, quien, todavía sentado en su silla y con expresión de querer que la tierra se lo tragase, parecía mucho más patético de lo que Harry lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

— Pero los recuerdos de ese diario demuestran que fue su culpa — dijo Umbridge, ansiosa. — Ese chico, Tom Ryddle, dejó las pruebas que lo confirman.

— Ese diario no demuestra nada — intervino McGonagall. — Se trataba de un objeto peligroso que ofrecía información inexacta para manipular a sus víctimas.

Los murmullos entre los alumnos aumentaron.

— Espero que consigan convencerla de que deje en paz a Hagrid — susurró Ron. — Porque si no, creo que alguien le va a echar un maleficio.

Señaló con el dedo a Sirius, quien, de haber sido un perro, estaría gruñendo. Como humano, tenía los ojos fijos en Umbridge y apretaba mucho los dientes.

— ¿Cómo sabe que es información manipulada? — insistió Umbridge. — ¿Por qué un estudiante ejemplar, ganador del Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio, dejaría atrás un diario con información falsa?

— Puede que fuera un estudiante ejemplar — replicó Harry en voz alta. Muchos se giraron para mirarle. — ¿Sabe qué mas era? Un asesino.

Se oyeron jadeos y los murmullos aumentaron.

— ¡Fue Ryddle! — exclamó un chico de segundo de Ravenclaw. — ¡Seguro que abrió la cámara y le echó la culpa a Hagrid!

— Y Dumbledore lo sospechaba, así que dejó que Hagrid se quedara en el colegio — le siguió una amiga suya, también de segundo de Ravenclaw.

— Tiene sentido — dijo Ernie en voz alta. — Por eso dejó el diario manipulado: para que quien lo encontrara creyera su versión de los hechos y no supiera que había sido él quien abrió la cámara y provocó la muerte de Myrtle la Llorona.

Los estudiantes se dividieron en decenas de conversaciones. Unos creían en la teoría de Ernie y de los Ravenclaw, mientras que otros parecían dudar. Pero, para alivio de Harry, casi nadie parecía creer que Hagrid fuera un asesino.

Harry aprovechó el barullo para ponerse en pie y acercarse a la mesa de profesores, donde Fudge y Umbridge hablaban en rápidos susurros. Le agradó ver que la profesora parecía extremadamente contrariada.

Pero su objetivo no era hablar con ellos. Centró su atención en Hagrid, quien lo observaba acercarse con expresión bondadosa.

— Espero que no vengas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer — le dijo Hagrid.

— Tengo que hacerlo — respondió Harry. — Lo siento mucho, Hagrid. Por haber dudado de ti aquella vez.

Hagrid, azorado, hizo un gesto con la mano como queriendo decir "No importa", pero acabó tirando una vela al suelo de un golpe.

Sonriendo, Harry regresó a su lugar, donde Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna murmuraban por lo bajo, con los ojos fijos en Fudge y Umbridge.

— Creo que va a explotar — dijo Ginny cuando Harry se sentó. Harry miró a la profesora y vio que, efectivamente, su cara de sapo parecía temblar a causa de la ira contenida.

— ¿Creéis que va a insultar a Fudge? — preguntó Harry. — Lo digo por pedirle a Colin que eche una foto de este momento histórico.

Ron y Ginny rieron, pero Hermione seguía mirando a los dos políticos.

— Me encantaría saber lo que están diciendo — dijo finalmente. — Ninguno de los dos parece muy contento.

— Solo espero que dejen en paz a Hagrid — replicó Ron.

Pasaron los minutos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sumergieron en una conversación con los gemelos Weasley, que, por algún motivo, hacían preguntas muy raras sobre los palitos de juguete que los niños muggle usan para hacer burbujas de jabón. Ginny, Luna y Neville conversaban sobre algo que Harry no llegaba a escuchar, aunque supuso que sería más interesante que hablar sobre juguetes.

Aburrido, volvió a centrar su atención en la mesa de profesores, donde Umbridge, Fudge y Dumbledore discutían sobre algo que no podía oír. Percy no parecía interesado en la conversación: al contrario, se encontraba sentado en una silla ligeramente apartada del ministro y no ponía ningún interés por acercarse a escuchar lo que se estaba discutiendo. Mientras tanto, Hagrid, unos metros más allá, miraba de reojo la reunión y parecía ansioso.

Finalmente, para su gran alivio, los profesores parecieron dar por zanjada la conversación. El director se puso en pie y tomó el libro que Malfoy había dejado sobre la tarima antes de regresar casi corriendo a su sitio con los Slytherin.

— Os pido una disculpa por esta pequeña pausa inesperada — dijo en voz alta, haciendo que todo el mundo callara al instante. — Es hora de continuar la lectura.

Muchos estudiantes, que se habían levantado para hablar con sus amigos, regresaron a sus lugares inmediatamente.

— Ejem, ejem…

Se escucharon gemidos. Harry vio a Lee Jordan dejar la cabeza caer sobre una gran almohada en un gesto de desesperación.

— ¿Sí, Dolores? — dijo Dumbledore educadamente.

La profesora Umbridge se había vuelto a poner en pie. No sonreía y parecía haber perdido algo de la altanería que tenía tan solo unos minutos atrás.

— Quisiera decir unas palabras antes de continuar — dijo. — Si bien la información proporcionada por ese diario no era correcta, mantengo mi postura de que Hagrid no es un buen profesor y de que, por lo tanto, debería ser reemplazado en su puesto a la mayor brevedad posible.

Se oyeron quejas, pero muchos alumnos estaban de acuerdo con ella. Harry maldijo internamente a las clases de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que habían provocado que, por comparación, las de Hagrid parecieran peores.

— No estamos aquí para discutir la capacidad del cuerpo docente — replicó Dumbledore. — Tome asiento y sigamos con la lectura.

Pero Umbridge se quedó en pie, mirando de forma desafiante al director.

— Este no es un asunto en el que pueda permitir que se me ignore, señor director. Hagrid no está capacitado para cumplir su función como docente, cosa que yo ya pensaba mucho antes de empezar a leer estos libros.

Hagrid estaba tan rojo que se podría haber frito un huevo en su cara.

— Nadie la está ignorando, profesora — respondió el director, cuyos ojos estaban ocupados escaneando el libro para encontrar la página adecuada. — Tome, toca leer el capítulo catorce.

— No voy a leer — protestó Umbridge, apartando el libro que Dumbledore le tendía.

— Insisto.

Dumbledore sonreía. Harry esperaba que Umbridge se negara, porque, de lo contrario, tendría que aguantar mirándola y escuchando su voz durante un buen rato.

— No insista. No voy a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, antes de sentarse, sus ojos se dirigieron de forma casi inconsciente a las páginas abiertas frente a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión de sorpresa.

— Creo que este capítulo arrojará mucha luz sobre los temas que acabamos de discutir — dijo Dumbledore, inclinando el libro aún más hacia ella.

Umbridge miró al ministro, quien tenía un aire cansado, y después al libro.

— De acuerdo — dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

Harry maldijo a Dumbledore internamente. Por las caras de los demás, estaba claro que a nadie le hacía especial ilusión escuchar leer a Umbridge.

La profesora de defensa tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo apoyó en el atril. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, sonido que Harry ya había llegado a odiar, y entonces leyó:

— El capítulo número catorce se titula: **Cornelius Fudge.**

Se oyeron murmullos de interés. El ministro saltó en su asiento y todo su cansancio fue reemplazado por nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué salgo yo? — farfulló. — No hablé con Potter hasta mucho después.

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Los tres se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿se les añadiría algún castigo más por visitar a Hagrid después del toque de queda y escuchar una conversación privada con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia?

Al menos lo de Aragog ya lo saben, pensó Harry.

Con una mueca de desagrado, Umbridge leyó:

**Harry, Ron y Hermione siempre habían sabido que Hagrid sentía una desgraciada afición por las criaturas grandes y monstruosas. **

Pronunciar tantos nombres de gente a la que despreciaba en una sola frase parecía haberle provocado un escalofrío.

Por su parte, Harry consideraba que, después de escuchar a Umbridge decir su nombre de pila durante todo el capítulo, acabaría odiando su propio nombre.

**Durante el curso anterior en Hogwarts había intentado criar un **_**dragón**_** en su pequeña cabaña de madera, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran olvidar al **_**perro gigante**_** de tres cabezas al que había puesto por nombre Fluffy. **

Umbridge leyó todo eso haciendo mucho énfasis, con tono reprobatorio. Hagrid seguía muy rojo.

**Harry estaba seguro de que si, de niño, Hagrid se enteró de que había un monstruo oculto en algún lugar del castillo, hizo lo imposible por echarle un vistazo. Seguro que le parecía inhumano haber tenido encerrado al monstruo tanto tiempo y debía de pensar que el pobre tenía derecho a estirar un poco sus numerosas piernas. **

— Qué irónico, ni siquiera tenía piernas — murmuró Ron. Harry soltó un bufido involuntario.

**Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Hagrid, con trece años, intentando ponerle un collar y una correa. **

Esa imagen mental hizo reír a varios alumnos.

**Pero también estaba seguro de que él nunca había tenido intención de matar a nadie.**

— Claro que no — dijo Angelina. — Hagrid es una buena persona.

El guardabosques le sonrió, y Umbridge siguió leyendo rápidamente.

**Harry casi habría preferido no haber averiguado el funcionamiento del diario de Ryddle. Ron y Hermione le pedían constantemente que les contase una y otra vez todo lo que había visto, hasta que se cansaba de tanto hablar y de las largas conversaciones que seguían a su relato y que no conducían a ninguna parte.**

—**A lo mejor Ryddle se equivocó de culpable —decía Hermione—. A lo mejor el que atacaba a la gente era otro monstruo…**

El trío intercambió miradas.

— ¿Quién es vidente ahora, eh? — les susurró Ron.

— No es clarividencia, es lógica — se defendió Hermione. — Además, yo no creo que seas vidente.

— Yo sí — intervino Ginny, ganándose un gruñido de parte de su hermano.

—**¿Cuántos monstruos crees que puede albergar este castillo? —le preguntó Ron, aburrido.**

— Más de los que pensábamos — murmuró esta vez Harry.

— ¿Crees que haya más monstruos que aún no hemos descubierto? — preguntó Ron.

Tras pensarlo unos instantes, Harry asintió.

— Seguro que sí.

—**Ya sabíamos que a Hagrid lo habían expulsado —dijo Harry, apenado—. Y supongo que entonces los ataques cesaron. Si no hubiera sido así, a Ryddle no le habrían dado ningún premio.**

— Eso encaja con lo que hemos dicho antes — dijo Ernie. Parecía muy emocionado con su teoría. — Si Ryddle era quien provocaba los ataques, ¡claro que cesaron cuando le convenía!

Se oyeron murmullos. Cada vez más gente parecía estar de acuerdo con él.

**Ron intentó verlo de otro modo.**

—**Ryddle me recuerda a Percy. Pero ¿por qué tuvo que delatar a Hagrid? **

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Percy? — bufó Fred.

Percy ignoró el comentario de su hermano.

—**El monstruo había matado a una persona, Ron —contestó Hermione.**

—**Y Ryddle habría tenido que volver al orfanato muggle si hubieran cerrado Hogwarts —dijo Harry—. No lo culpo por querer quedarse aquí.**

A Harry le pillaron por sorpresa las miradas de pena que cayeron sobre él.

**Ron se mordió un labio y luego vaciló al decir:**

—**Tú te encontraste a Hagrid en el callejón Knockturn, ¿verdad, Harry?**

Ron gimió.

— Perdona, Hagrid — dijo en voz alta.

Pero Hagrid no parecía ofendido.

—**Dijo que había ido a comprar un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —dijo Harry con presteza.**

**Se quedaron en silencio. Tras una pausa prolongada, Hermione tuvo una idea elemental.**

—**¿Por qué no vamos y le preguntamos a Hagrid?**

Se escucharon bufidos.

— Mala idea — dijo Seamus. Hermione hizo una mueca.

—**Sería una visita muy cortés —dijo Ron—. Hola, Hagrid, dinos, ¿has estado últimamente dejando en libertad por el castillo a una cosa furiosa y peluda?**

Muchos se echaron a reír. Sin embargo, Harry notó que la mayoría de los que reían eran alumnos de los primeros años, los que no habían estado en Hogwarts el año que se abrió la cámara. Supuso que, aun con el paso del tiempo, el miedo que habían pasado a muchos les impedía bromear abiertamente sobre el monstruo de la cámara.

**Al final, decidieron no decir nada a Hagrid si no había otro ataque, y como los días se sucedieron sin siquiera un susurro de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, albergaban la esperanza de no tener que hablar con él sobre el motivo de su expulsión.**

— ¿No habría sido más sencillo decirle a un profesor lo que habíais descubierto? — bufó la profesora Sprout.

— Eso nunca había funcionado — replicó Harry. Al instante, vio cómo la profesora McGonagall se erguía, herida en su orgullo, y cómo el profesor Snape rechinaba los dientes.

**Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que petrificaron a Justin y a Nick Casi Decapitado, y parecía que todo el mundo creía que el agresor, quienquiera que fuese, se había retirado, afortunadamente. **

— ¿Cuatro meses? — exclamó un alumno de tercero. Miraba a Justin con reverencia, como si fuera un zombie que hubiera regresado a la vida.

**Peeves se había cansado por fin de su canción ¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote!; **

Escuchar a Umbridge decir esa frase hizo crecer dentro de Harry una ira repentina que apenas duró unos momentos.

**Ernie Macmillan, un día, en la clase de Herbología, le pidió cortésmente a Harry que le pasara un cubo de hongos saltarines, **

Algunos miraron a Ernie con aprobación.

**y en marzo algunas mandrágoras montaron una escandalosa fiesta en el Invernadero 3. Esto puso muy contenta a la profesora Sprout.**

—**En cuanto empiecen a querer cambiarse unas a las macetas de otras, sabremos que han alcanzado la madurez —dijo a Harry—. Entonces podremos revivir a esos pobrecillos de la enfermería.**

— ¿Las mandrágoras montan fiestas? — preguntó un chico de sexto. — No lo sabía.

— Viven mejor que nosotros — se quejó un Ravenclaw, amigo suyo.

**Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los de segundo tuvieron algo nuevo en que pensar. Había llegado el momento de elegir optativas para el curso siguiente, decisión que al menos Hermione se tomó muy en serio.**

— Demasiado en serio — bufó Ron. — ¿Y de qué te sirvió pensarlo tanto? Si al final…

— Shhh — lo mandó a callar ella.

—**Podría afectar a todo nuestro futuro —dijo a Harry y Ron, mientras repasaban minuciosamente la lista de las nuevas materias, señalándolas.**

—**Lo único que quiero es no tener Pociones —dijo Harry.**

— Ojalá — dijo el Harry del presente.

— Yo también me la habría quitado — asintió Dean. — Qué ganas de que llegue el año que viene y no tener Pociones.

Snape los fulminaba con la mirada. Harry mantuvo la cabeza bien alta, desafiante, mientras que Dean miró al suelo y fingió no haberse dado cuenta de la reacción del profesor.

—**Imposible —dijo Ron con tristeza—. Seguiremos con todas las materias que tenemos ahora. Si no, yo me libraría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. **

—**¡Pero si ésa es muy importante! —dijo Hermione, sorprendida.**

—**No tal como la imparte Lockhart —repuso Ron—. Lo único que me ha enseñado es que no hay que dejar sueltos a los duendecillos.**

Muchos rieron.

— Menos mal que no podía quitármela — dijo Ron. — Me habría perdido las clases del profesor Lupin.

— Para un año en el que tenemos un buen profesor, te lo habrías perdido — dijo Hermione. — Imagina no estar en esa clase y tener que escuchar a los demás hablar de lo buena que ha sido.

Harry miró a Lupin y le hizo gracia ver que se había ruborizado. Tonks se reía de él, mientras que Sirius sonreía, claramente orgulloso.

— ¿Tan buenas fueron las clases del profesor Lupin? — preguntó un alumno de segundo.

**Neville Longbottom había recibido carta de todos los magos y brujas de su familia, y cada uno le aconsejaba materias distintas. **

— Sí, sí que lo fueron — respondió Hermione, ignorando a la profesora Umbridge, que había seguido leyendo con voz chillona.

— Ha sido el mejor profesor de defensa que hemos tenido — dijo Harry en voz bien alta.

**Confundido y preocupado, se sentó a leer la lista de las materias y les preguntaba a todos si pensaban que Aritmancia era más difícil que Adivinación Antigua. **

— ¿De verdad? — dijo el mismo chico.

— No os creáis todo lo que dice Potter — intervino Malfoy. A Harry le pareció que el chico aún no se había recuperado del mal trago de tener que leer el capítulo anterior. — Es amigo del profesor Lupin, por eso lo defiende.

— Lo defiende porque es el único profesor de defensa que nos ha enseñado algo útil — se metió Ginny.

Umbridge siguió leyendo, elevando la voz.

**Dean Thomas, que, como Harry, se había criado con muggles, terminó cerrando los ojos y apuntando a la lista con la varita mágica, y escogió las materias que había tocado al azar.**

— ¿En serio las escogiste al azar? — le preguntó Hermione a Dean. El chico se encogió de hombros.

— No había ninguna que me llamara mucho la atención. Además, es difícil elegir basándote solo en el nombre.

— Nadie se basa solo en el nombre — replicó Pansy Parkinson en tono impertinente. — Hay que usar el sentido común. No es lo mismo coger Adivinación que Aritmancia.

— En ese momento yo ni siquiera sabía qué demonios es la Aritmancia — bufó Dean. — ¿Cómo iba a saber si era mejor o peor que Adivinación?

— Ah, cierto — dijo Pansy. — Que eres hijo de muggles, ¿no?

A Harry no le gustó nada el tono burlón que había usado. Sin embargo, antes de que un muy enfadado Dean pudiera contestar, Seamus intervino:

— Si no tienes nada interesante que decir, cierra la boca, Parkinson.

Se escucharon jadeos y más de una risita.

— Qué maleducado —dijo Pansy con desdén. — Solo lo he preguntado porque cualquiera que provenga de una familia mágica sabe perfectamente qué es la Aritmancia.

— No estés tan segura… — murmuró Neville.

De un instante para otro, el comedor se llenó de conversaciones entre los estudiantes. Muchos no tenían ni idea de lo que era la Aritmancia, mientras que otros sentían curiosidad por saber cuáles eran las optativas que tendrían en tercer año.

Frustrada, la profesora Umbridge los mandó a callar de un chillido.

**Hermione no siguió el consejo de nadie y las escogió todas.**

— Loca — dijo Fred en voz alta.

Indignada, Hermione abrió la boca para discutir, pero entonces decidió tomar un enfoque más eficaz y le lanzó un cojín a Fred que le impactó en toda la cara.

**Harry sonrió tristemente al imaginar lo que habrían dicho tío Vernon y tía Petunia si les consultara sobre su futuro de mago. **

Se escucharon varios bufidos.

— Eso es muy triste — gimió Lavender.

Harry quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

**Pero alguien lo ayudó: Percy Weasley se desvivía por hacerle partícipe de su experiencia.**

— ¿Percy lo ayudó? — preguntó Charlie, sorprendido. — Creía que no se caían bien.

— Solían llevarse bien — respondió Ron. Tenía los ojos fijos en Percy mientras hablaba. — No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las cosas se torcieron.

Con eso, parecía estar queriéndole decir algo a Percy, quien solo pudo mantenerle la mirada a su hermano durante unos momentos antes de volver a bajarla.

—**Depende de adónde quieras llegar, Harry —le dijo—. Nunca es demasiado pronto para pensar en el futuro, así que yo te recomendaría Adivinación. **

Hermione bufó.

**La gente dice que los estudios muggles son la salida más fácil, pero personalmente creo que los magos deberíamos tener completos conocimientos de la comunidad no mágica, especialmente si queremos trabajar en estrecho contacto con ellos. Mira a mi padre, tiene que tratar todo el tiempo con muggles. **

Arthur asintió. Aunque su semblante era serio, Harry estaba seguro de que se enorgullecía de su hijo.

**A mi hermano Charlie siempre le gustó el trabajo al aire libre, así que escogió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Escoge aquello para lo que valgas, Harry.**

— Es un buen consejo — admitió Hermione. Inmediatamente, Fred, George y Ginny la fulminaron con la mirada.

— Me da igual que lo sea, sigue siendo un imbécil — dijo George.

— ¡George!

— Lo siento, mamá.

Mientras la señora Weasley le hablaba a los gemelos en susurros rápidos y furiosos, Harry miró directamente a Percy y se sorprendió al ver que éste le devolvía la mirada. Quiso identificar la emoción en los ojos de Percy, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo antes de que Umbridge siguiera leyendo y Percy se centrara en la lectura.

**Pero lo único que a Harry le parecía que se le daba realmente bien era el quidditch. **

— Eso no es cierto — le regañó Hermione. — También se te da muy bien Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al oír eso, la profesora Umbridge levantó la mirada tan rápido como si la hubieran insultado.

— Como profesora de Defensa, me temo que no estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación, señorita Granger — dijo con tono meloso.

Sirius soltó una palabrota que, por suerte, Umbridge no llegó a oír porque el profesor Lupin consiguió taparle la boca a Sirius al escuchar la primera sílaba.

A decir verdad, Harry no se sentía ofendido por las palabras de la profesora. Si había alguien en ese castillo que no sabía de Defensa, era ella.

Umbridge siguió leyendo con una sonrisita.

**Terminó eligiendo las mismas optativas que Ron, pensando que si era muy malo en ellas, al menos contaría con alguien que podría ayudarle.**

— Esa idea habría funcionado si yo fuera bueno en esas asignaturas — dijo Ron. Con una sonrisa, Harry murmuró:

— Al menos es divertido inventarnos sueños y predicciones para Trelawney.

Ron soltó una risa que consiguió camuflar como una tos, aunque algunos lo miraron raro.

**A Gryffindor le tocaba jugar el siguiente partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Wood los machacaba con entrenamientos en equipo cada noche después de cenar, de forma que Harry no tenía tiempo para nada más que para el quidditch y para hacer los deberes. Sin embargo, los entrenamientos iban mejor, y la noche anterior al partido del sábado se fue a la cama pensando que Gryffindor nunca había tenido más posibilidades de ganar la copa.**

— ¿Cada noche? — repitió Justin Finch-Fletchley. — Caray, teníais muchas ganas de ganar.

Wood pareció muy orgulloso de sí mismo. El resto del equipo, no tanto.

**Pero su alegría no duró mucho. Al final de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio se encontró con Neville Longbottom, que lo miraba desesperado.**

Sorprendidos, muchos miraban a Neville como si esperaran que les explicara la situación.

—**Harry, no sé quién lo hizo. Yo me lo encontré… **

**Mirando a Harry aterrorizado, Neville abrió la puerta.**

**El contenido del baúl de Harry estaba esparcido por todas partes. Su capa estaba en el suelo, rasgada. Le habían levantado las sábanas y las mantas de la cama, y habían sacado el cajón de la mesita y el contenido estaba desparramado sobre el colchón.**

Se escucharon jadeos de sorpresa.

— ¿Te robaron? — exclamó Cho Chang. Harry asintió.

— Qué fuerte, nunca me enteré de eso — se escuchó decir a Parvati, que parecía indignada.

— Hay que ser muy rastrero para destrozarlo todo de esa forma — dijo Tonks.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Ginny hacer una mueca. Durante unos momentos, cruzaron miradas. Él le sonrió, esperando que la chica entendiera que no le guardaba rencor por lo que había hecho, pero ella se mordía el labio y, durante un segundo, Harry temió que se pusiera a llorar. Sin embargo, tras unos momentos Ginny, sin poder aguantarlo más, se inclinó para susurrarle:

— No me arrepiento. Si volviera a estar en esa posición, haría lo mismo. Aunque siento haber roto tu capa.

A Harry le pilló totalmente por sorpresa esa confesión. No era la disculpa llena de lágrimas que había temido durante un instante, y eso le hacía sentirse tan aliviado que ni siquiera sabía cómo responderle a Ginny.

— No te preocupes — dijo finalmente. — Solo era una capa vieja.

Ginny le sonrió.

— Algún día, cuando salga de Hogwarts y tenga trabajo, te compraré una capa nueva — prometió la chica. Harry no sabía si iba en serio o no, pero viendo la mirada decidida de Ginny, supuso que no merecía la pena protestar. Aun así, ese impulso interior que había tenido toda la vida, ese impulso que los Dursley le habían inculcado desde pequeño, salió a flote antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

— No hace falta, puedo comprarme una yo — dijo, maldiciendo mentalmente un segundo después. Lo último que necesitaba era ofender a Ginny.

Pero ella no se ofendió. Al contrario, le dedicó una sonrisa divertida antes de decir:

— Solo por eso, la capa será verde Slytherin.

— Tendré que pedirle a Madam Malkin que la cambie de color — dijo Harry sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, la profesora Umbridge seguía leyendo. Parecía estar ansiosa por llegar a donde fuera que se hablara del ministro.

**Harry fue hacia la cama, pisando algunas páginas sueltas de Recorridos con los trols. No podía creer lo que había sucedido.**

**En el momento en que Neville y él hacían la cama, entraron Ron, Dean y Seamus. Dean gritó:**

—**¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry?**

—**No tengo ni idea —contestó. Ron examinaba la túnica de Harry. Habían dado la vuelta a todos los bolsillos.**

— Eso es que alguien buscaba algo — dijo Terry Boot rápidamente.

—**Alguien ha estado buscando algo —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué te falta?**

Terry y Ron sonrieron.

**Harry empezó a coger sus cosas y a dejarlas en el baúl. Hasta que hubo separado el último libro de Lockhart, no se dio cuenta de qué era lo que faltaba.**

—**Se han llevado el diario de Ryddle —dijo a Ron en voz baja. **

— Lo sabía — dijo un Slytherin de tercero. Muchos asintieron y comentaron lo mismo.

—**¿Qué?**

**Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio, y Ron lo siguió. Bajaron corriendo hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba medio vacía, y encontraron a Hermione, sentada, sola, leyendo un libro titulado La adivinación antigua al alcance de todos.**

Hermione hizo una mueca.

— Leer ese libro fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Por otro lado, la profesora Trelawney parecía sorprendida.

**A Hermione la noticia la dejó aterrorizada.**

—**Pero… sólo puede haber sido alguien de Gryffindor. Nadie más conoce la contraseña.**

—**En efecto —confirmó Harry.**

— En efecto — murmuró Ginny.

A lo largo del comedor, decenas de personas comenzaron a acusar a ciertos miembros de Gryffindor de ser los culpables.

— Seguro que fueron los gemelos Weasley — dijo un chico de segundo de Hufflepuff.

— ¿Por qué íbamos a robarle a Harry? — se quejó Fred.

— No fueron ellos — dijo rápidamente Harry, a quien no le daba tiempo a defender a todo el mundo. Algunos acusaron a alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor, quienes se tomaron la ofensa muy a pecho, y otros, a Neville, por ser el primero que lo había visto.

— Dejad de decir tonterías — dijo Hermione irritada cuando dos chicas de cuarto de Hufflepuff acusaron a Lee Jordan.

Subiendo la voz sobre el barullo, la profesora siguió leyendo, cada vez más alterada.

**Despertaron al día siguiente con un sol intenso y una brisa ligera y refrescante. **

—**¡Perfectas condiciones para jugar al quidditch! —dijo Wood emocionado a los de la mesa de Gryffindor, llevando los platos con los huevos revueltos—. ¡Harry, levanta el ánimo, necesitas un buen desayuno!**

— Oh, no — dijo Ron. — Es el día del partido.

Muchos lo miraron con curiosidad. Los que recordaban aquel día, sabían que no había habido partido que celebrar.

**Harry había estado observando la mesa abarrotada de Gryffindor, preguntándose si tendría delante de las narices al nuevo poseedor del diario de Ryddle. **

Ginny hizo una mueca.

— Quizá tú también eres vidente — le dijo Ron a Harry, haciéndole rodar los ojos.

**Hermione lo intentaba convencer de que notificara el robo, pero a Harry no le gustaba la idea. Tendría que contar todo lo referente al diario a algún profesor, ¿y cuánta gente sabía por qué habían expulsado a Hagrid hacía cincuenta años? No quería ser él quien lo sacara de nuevo a la luz.**

— Ah, Harry — exclamó Hagrid, emocionado. — Gracias.

Harry le sonrió.

**Al abandonar el Gran Comedor con Ron y Hermione para ir a recoger su equipo de quidditch, otro motivo de preocupación se añadió a la creciente lista de Harry. Acababa de poner los pies en la escalera de mármol cuando oyó de nuevo aquella voz:**

La voz de Umbridge subió una octava antes de leer:

—**Matar esta vez… Déjame desgarrar… Despedazar…**

Se hizo el silencio absoluto durante unos momentos. Después, el silencio fue roto por Lee Jordan:

— ¡Qué mal rollo!

Muchos asintieron. Algunos alumnos habían palidecido mucho, mientras que otros parecían haberse encogido en sus asientos.

**Harry dio un grito, y Ron y Hermione se separaron de él asustados.**

— Cobardes — gruñó Malfoy. Todavía seguía de muy mal humor, cosa que a Harry le agradaba saber.

—**¡La voz! —dijo Harry, mirando a un lado—. Acabo de oírla de nuevo, ¿vosotros no?**

**Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos, negó con la cabeza. Hermione, sin embargo, se llevó una mano a la frente.**

Umbridge utilizó un tono burlón al leer:

—**¡Harry, creo que acabo de comprender algo! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca! **

**Y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.**

— Al menos podrías explicar qué has comprendido — se quejó Parvati.

— Sí, que ahora nos dejas con la intriga — dijo Charlie, aunque él sonreía.

—**¿Qué habrá comprendido? —dijo Harry distraídamente, mirando alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde podía provenir la voz.**

—**Muchas más cosas que yo —respondió Ron, negando con la cabeza. **

— Eso no es difícil, Weasley — dijo Cormac McLaggen.

Ron le lanzó una almohada especialmente dura.

—**Pero ¿por qué habrá tenido que irse a la biblioteca?**

—**Porque eso es lo que Hermione hace siempre —contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando le entra alguna duda, ¡a la biblioteca!**

Algunos rieron, sabiendo por lo que habían leído hasta ahora que, efectivamente, así era Hermione.

**Harry se quedó indeciso, intentando volver a captar la voz, pero los alumnos empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor hablando alto, hacia la puerta principal. Iban al campo de quidditch.**

—**Será mejor que te muevas —dijo Ron—. Son casi las once…, el partido.**

— ¿Quién puede concentrarse en el quidditch habiendo oído algo así? — dijo Katie Bell con una mueca. — Es espeluznante.

Espeluznante… De golpe, Harry recordó lo que había leído en el despacho de Dumbledore acerca de Katie Bell y le dio un escalofrío. Por suerte, todo el mundo a su alrededor pensó que se debía a la voz siniestra.

**Harry subió a la carrera la torre de Gryffindor, cogió su Nimbus 2.000 y se mezcló con la gente que se dirigía hacia el campo de juego. Pero su mente se había quedado en el castillo, donde sonaba la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, y mientras se ponía su túnica de juego en los vestuarios, su único consuelo era saber que todos estaban allí para ver el partido.**

— No todos — resopló Ron. Harry asintió solemnemente.

Por su parte, Hermione parecía totalmente tranquila.

**Los equipos saltaron al campo de juego en medio del clamor del público. Oliver Wood despegó para hacer un vuelo de calentamiento alrededor de los postes, y la señora Hooch sacó las bolas. Los de Hufflepuff, que jugaban de color amarillo canario, se habían reunido para repasar la táctica en el último minuto.**

— ¡Vamos, Hufflepuff! — gritó un chico de segundo. Muchos alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero vitorearon, pero nadie de los cursos superiores lo hizo.

**Harry acababa de montarse en la escoba cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo al campo, llevando consigo un megáfono de color púrpura.**

—**El partido acaba de ser suspendido —gritó por el megáfono la profesora, dirigiéndose al estadio abarrotado. **

Muchos jadearon.

— No puede ser— dijo alguien de Slytherin, de primero. — ¡Si nunca cancelan el quidditch!

— ¿Atacaron a alguien más? — preguntó un chico de primero, esta vez de Gryffindor.

Nadie quiso responder.

**Hubo gritos y silbidos. Oliver Wood, con aspecto desolado, aterrizó y fue corriendo a donde estaba la profesora McGonagall sin desmontar de la escoba.**

—**¡Pero profesora! —gritó—. Tenemos que jugar… la Copa… Gryffindor… **

Angelina le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Wood.

**La profesora McGonagall no le hizo caso y continuó gritando por el megáfono:**

—**Todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Id lo más deprisa que podáis, por favor!**

**Luego bajó el megáfono e hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara. **

—**Potter, creo que será mejor que vengas conmigo.**

— Esta vez no le pueden echar la culpa — resopló Sirius. — ¡Ni siquiera estaba en el castillo!

— Nadie culpó a Potter — replicó la profesora McGonagall.

**Preguntándose por qué sospecharía de él en aquella ocasión, Harry vio que Ron se separaba de la multitud descontenta y se unía a ellos corriendo para volver al castillo. Para sorpresa de Harry, la profesora McGonagall no se opuso.**

—**Sí, quizá sea mejor que tú también vengas, Weasley.**

— Oh, no…

Muchas personas miraron directamente a Hermione, atando los cabos. La chica hizo todo lo posible por mantener la cara de póker.

**Algunos de los estudiantes que había a su alrededor rezongaban por la suspensión del partido y otros parecían preocupados. Harry y Ron siguieron a la profesora McGonagall y, al llegar al castillo, subieron con ella la escalera de mármol. Pero esta vez no se dirigían a ningún despacho.**

—**Esto os resultará un poco sorprendente —dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz amable cuando se acercaban a la enfermería—. Ha habido otro ataque… Un ataque doble.**

Aunque era lo que ya suponían todos, se oyeron jadeos y murmullos. Los alumnos más jóvenes parecían entre intrigados y aterrorizados.

**A Harry le dio un brinco el corazón. La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta y entraron en la enfermería.**

**La señora Pomfrey atendía a una muchacha de quinto curso con el pelo largo y rizado. Harry reconoció en ella a la chica de Ravenclaw a la que por error habían preguntado cómo se iba a la sala común de Slytherin. **

Percy hizo una mueca. Parecía que ese recuerdo aún le causaba dolor.

**Y en la cama de al lado estaba…**

—**¡Hermione! —gimió Ron.**

**Hermione yacía completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos.**

Hermione tomó la mano de Ron, quien se había puesto muy pálido. Harry no podía verse a sí mismo, pero estaba seguro de que él también había palidecido.

—**Las encontraron junto a la biblioteca —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que no podéis explicarlo. Esto estaba en el suelo, junto a ellas…**

**Levantó un pequeño espejo redondo.**

— Lo que nos salvó la vida — murmuró Hermione.

**Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, mirando a Hermione.**

—**Os acompañaré a la torre de Gryffindor —dijo con seriedad la profesora McGonagall—. De cualquier manera, tengo que hablar a los estudiantes.**

En el comedor, el ambiente era de funeral. Aunque la mayoría sabía que todo había salido bien al final, recordar aquellos momentos en los que temían por su vida y no se atrevían ni a caminar solos por los pasillos resultaba duro.

—**Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor os acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de quidditch. No habrá más actividades extraescolares.**

— Como me alegro de no haber estado en Hogwarts ese año — dijo un alumno de tercero.

**Los alumnos de Gryffindor, que abarrotaban la sala común, escuchaban en silencio a la profesora McGonagall, quien al final enrolló el pergamino que había estado leyendo y dijo con la voz entrecortada por la impresión:**

—**No necesito añadir que rara vez me he sentido tan consternada. Es probable que se cierre el colegio si no se captura al agresor. Si alguno de vosotros sabe de alguien que pueda tener una pista, le ruego que lo diga.**

Muchos miraron a Harry y Ron con reproche. Harry contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos.

**La profesora salió por el agujero del retrato con cierta torpeza, e inmediatamente los alumnos de Gryffindor rompieron el silencio.**

—**Han caído dos de Gryffindor, sin contar al fantasma, que también es de Gryffindor, uno de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff —dijo Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Weasley, contando con los dedos—. ¿No se ha dado cuenta ningún profesor de que los de Slytherin parecen estar a salvo? ¿No es evidente que todo esto proviene de Slytherin? El heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo de Slytherin… ¿Por qué no expulsan a todos los de Slytherin? —preguntó con fiereza. Hubo alumnos que asintieron y se oyeron algunos aplausos aislados.**

En el comedor, los Slytherin protestaron, a la vez que gente de otras casas apoyaba la idea de Lee Jordan. McGonagall tuvo que llamar al silencio, porque a nadie le importaba interrumpir a Umbridge cada vez que la profesora intentaba seguir leyendo.

**Percy Weasley estaba sentado en una silla, detrás de Lee, pero por una vez no parecía interesado en exponer sus puntos de vista. Estaba pálido y parecía ausente.**

Percy pareció sorprendido de que Harry hubiera notado eso.

—**Percy está asustado —dijo George a Harry en voz baja—. Esa chica de Ravenclaw…, Penélope Clearwater…, es prefecta. Supongo que Percy creía que el monstruo no se atrevería a atacar a un prefecto.**

Se oyeron algunos resoplidos y risitas aisladas.

— No era eso — bufó Percy, para sorpresa de todos los Weasley. — Penélope era mi novia.

Eso hizo que las risitas pararan inmediatamente. George incluso pareció arrepentirse de lo que había dicho en el libro, aunque no dijo nada al respecto en el presente.

El que sí que lo hizo fue Fred.

— Te recuerdo que no lo sabíamos. Si nos contaras las cosas, te entenderíamos mejor, ¿sabes?

Percy estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero en el último segundo pareció decidir que no merecía la pena. Fred, de mal humor, murmuró algo que solo George escuchó.

**Pero Harry sólo escuchaba a medias. No parecía poder olvidar la imagen de Hermione, inmóvil sobre la cama de la enfermería, como esculpida en piedra. **

— Oh, Harry — dijo Hermione, apoyándose en su brazo durante unos momentos a modo de semi-abrazo. Todavía sostenía la mano de Ron, y en ese momento cogió también la de Harry.

**Y si no pillaban pronto al culpable, él tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con los Dursley. Tom Ryddle había delatado a Hagrid ante la perspectiva del orfanato muggle si se cerraba el colegio. Harry entendía perfectamente cómo se había sentido.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Odiaba entender algo sobre los sentimientos de Voldemort. Era más fácil pensar que no los tenía y que eran totalmente opuestos.

—**¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ron a Harry al oído—. ¿Crees que sospechan de Hagrid?**

—**Tenemos que ir a hablar con él —dijo Harry, decidido—. No creo que esta vez sea él, pero si fue el que lo liberó la última vez, también sabrá llegar hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo.**

— Lo que teníais que hacer era decirle todo lo que sabíais a un profesor — los regañó McGonagall. Sin embargo, como ella sabía cómo había acabado esa historia, no parecía especialmente enfadada. Harry supuso que la reprimenda era más que nada para que el resto de alumnos supieran que lo que Harry y Ron habían hecho no estaba permitido.

—**Pero McGonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que permanecer en nuestras torres cuando no estemos en clase…**

—**Creo —dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja— que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de mi padre.**

Muchos se inclinaron en el asiento. La capa de invisibilidad despertaba mucho interés entre los alumnos.

**Harry sólo había heredado una cosa de su padre: una capa larga y plateada para hacerse invisible. Era su única posibilidad para salir a hurtadillas del colegio y visitar a Hagrid sin que nadie se enterara. Fueron a la cama a la hora habitual, esperaron a que Neville, Dean y Seamus hubieran dejado de hablar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y se durmieran, y entonces se levantaron, volvieron a vestirse y se cubrieron con la capa.**

— Si nos lo hubierais contado, os habríamos apoyado — dijo Dean.

**El recorrido por los corredores oscuros del castillo no fue en absoluto agradable. Harry, que ya en ocasiones anteriores había caminado por allí de noche, no lo había visto nunca, después de la puesta del sol, tan lleno de gente: profesores, prefectos y fantasmas circulaban por los corredores en parejas, buscando cualquier detalle sospechoso. Como, a pesar de llevar la capa invisible, hacían el mismo ruido de siempre, hubo un instante especialmente tenso cuando Ron se dio un golpe en un dedo del pie, y estaban muy cerca del lugar en que Snape montaba guardia. Afortunadamente, Snape estornudó en el momento preciso en que Ron gritó. **

Se oyeron risas.

— Qué suerte — dijo Luna. Ron asintió con fervor.

Por su parte, Snape parecía muy enfadado.

**Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta principal de roble y la abrieron con cuidado, suspiraron aliviados.**

— A veces me sorprende la suerte que tenéis — dijo Bill.

**Era una noche clara y estrellada. Avanzaron con rapidez guiándose por la luz de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid, y no se desprendieron de la capa hasta que hubieron llegado ante la puerta.**

**Unos segundos después de llamar, Hagrid les abrió. Les…**

Con una expresión triunfal, Umbridge leyó:

**Les apuntaba con una ballesta, y Fang, el perro jabalinero, ladraba furiosamente detrás de él.**

Se escucharon jadeos y murmullos.

Umbridge, sonriente, se giró para mirar al ministro.

— ¿Lo ha escuchado, señor ministro? Hagrid ha apuntado a dos alumnos de segundo con una ballesta.

— No sabía que eran alumnos — se defendió Hagrid.

— ¿Por qué es su primer instinto el apuntar con un arma a alguien que llama a su puerta? — preguntó Umbridge inocentemente.

— Porque, como leerá a continuación, estaba esperando algo — gruñó Hagrid. A Harry le sorprendió el tono en el que le habló a la profesora. Hagrid, que siempre se había mantenido educado, parecía estar al borde de perder la paciencia.

— Suficiente — intervino Dumbledore cuando vio que Umbridge volvía a abrir la boca. — Siga leyendo, por favor.

— Pero…

— Ahora se explicará todo — dijo Fudge.

Como no podía ir contra el ministro, Umbridge siguió leyendo de mala gana.

—**¡Ah! —dijo, bajando el arma y mirándolos—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos? **

—**¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando la ballesta al entrar.**

—**Nada, nada… —susurró Hagrid—. Estaba esperando… No importa… Sentaos, prepararé té.**

— Esto es una irresponsabilidad — se interrumpió Umbridge a sí misma. Se oyeron varios gemidos y quejas a lo largo y ancho del comedor. — ¿Cómo van a respetar las normas los alumnos si ni siquiera los profesores no son capaces de cumplirlas? El toque de queda era una medida de seguridad necesaria.

— Ya estaban allí — dijo Hagrid. A Harry le gustó ver que empezaba a defenderse a sí mismo. — ¿Qué iba a hacer, echarlos? Estaban más seguros conmigo que solos.

— Lo que yo no entiendo… — intervino una chica de Slytherin a la que Harry no conocía. — ¿Por qué fuisteis a la cabaña de Hagrid si pensabais que él había abierto la cámara años atrás? ¿Tanto confiáis en él?

— Por supuesto — dijo Harry.

— Claro que sí — dijo Ron al mismo tiempo.

La chica pareció sorprendida. Hagrid, henchido de orgullo, miraba a Umbridge como si esas palabras fueran suficientes para rebatir todos sus argumentos.

La profesora, frustrada, siguió leyendo en un tono muy agudo.

**Parecía que apenas sabía lo que hacía. Casi apagó el fuego al derramar agua de la tetera metálica, y luego rompió la de cerámica de puros nervios al golpearla con la mano.**

—**¿Estás bien, Hagrid? —dijo Harry—. ¿Has oído lo de Hermione? **

—**¡Ah, sí, claro que lo he oído! —dijo Hagrid con la voz entrecortada.**

Hermione escuchaba cada detalle de esa visita con ansias. Harry supuso que, como ella no había estado en ese momento, todo le parecía nuevo y relevante. ¿Se sentiría él así cuando empezaran a leer el futuro?

**Miró por la ventana, nervioso. Les sirvió sendas jarritas llenas sólo de agua hirviendo (se le había olvidado poner las bolsitas de té). **

Umbridge leyó eso en tono burlón, como si pusiera en duda las capacidades de Hagrid.

**Cuando les estaba poniendo en un plato un trozo de pastel de frutas, aporrearon la puerta.**

**Se le cayó el pastel. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de pánico, se echaron encima la capa para hacerse invisibles y se retiraron a un rincón oculto. Tras asegurarse de que no se les veía, Hagrid cogió la ballesta y fue otra vez a abrir la puerta.**

— Esto va a ser interesante — murmuró Ron.

—**Buenas noches, Hagrid.**

**Era Dumbledore. Entró, muy serio, seguido por otro individuo de aspecto muy raro.**

**El desconocido era un hombre bajo y corpulento, con el pelo gris alborotado y expresión nerviosa. Llevaba una extraña combinación de ropas: traje de raya diplomática, corbata roja, capa negra larga y botas púrpura acabadas en punta. Sujetaba bajo el brazo un sombrero hongo verde lima.**

Umbridge paró un momento, procesando lo que acababa de leer, y miró de reojo al ministro. Fudge asintió, con aire cansado.

—**¡Es el jefe de mi padre! —musitó Ron—. ¡Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia!**

Se oyeron murmullos. Fudge parecía sumamente incómodo.

**Harry dio un codazo a Ron para que se callara.**

**Hagrid estaba pálido y sudoroso. Se dejó caer abatido en una de las sillas y miró a Dumbledore y luego a Cornelius Fudge.**

—**¡Feo asunto, Hagrid! —dijo Fudge, telegráficamente—. Muy feo. He tenido que venir. Cuatro ataques contra hijos de muggles. El Ministerio tiene que intervenir.**

— Porque — interrumpió Fudge, — el Ministerio se toma muy en serio la seguridad del alumnado. De eso que no quepa la menor duda.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por las de una decena de personas que habían saltado a replicarle al ministro. La mitad de los Weasley, varios alumnos del ED y prácticamente toda la Orden habían reaccionado al mismo tiempo, diciendo cosas como "Sí, claro" y "Pues empiece a demostrarlo".

Abatido, Fudge pareció desinflarse en su asiento. Umbridge siguió leyendo rápidamente para acallar todas las críticas.

—**Yo nunca… —dijo Hagrid, mirando implorante a Dumbledore—. Usted sabe que yo nunca, profesor Dumbledore, señor…**

—**Quiero que quede claro, Cornelius, que Hagrid cuenta con mi plena confianza—dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Fudge con el entrecejo fruncido.**

— Y así será siempre — dijo Dumbledore. Hagrid, claramente emocionado, le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

—**Mira, Albus —dijo Fudge, incómodo—. Hagrid tiene antecedentes. El Ministerio tiene que hacer algo… El consejo escolar se ha puesto en contacto…**

—**Aun así, Cornelius, insisto en que echar a Hagrid no va a solucionar nada — dijo Dumbledore. Los ojos azules le brillaban de una manera que Harry no había visto nunca.**

— Creo que nunca lo había visto tan enfadado — susurró Harry.

—**Míralo desde mi punto de vista —dijo Fudge, cogiendo el sombrero y haciéndolo girar entre las manos—. Me están presionando. Tengo que acreditar que hacemos algo. Si se demuestra que no fue Hagrid, regresará y no habrá más que decir. Pero tengo que llevármelo. Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, no estaría cumpliendo con mi deber…**

— Así que se lo llevaron únicamente para aparentar que hacían algo — dijo Moody, antes de añadir en tono irónico: — Qué sorpresa.

— Cumplí con mi deber — se defendió Fudge. — Hagrid era el único sospechoso y lo saqué del colegio.

—**¿Llevarme? —dijo Hagrid, temblando—. ¿Llevarme adónde?**

—**Sólo por poco tiempo —dijo Fudge, evitando los ojos de Hagrid—. No se trata de un castigo, Hagrid, sino más bien de una precaución. Si atrapamos al culpable, a usted se le dejará salir con una disculpa en toda regla.**

—**¿No será a Azkaban? —preguntó Hagrid con voz ronca.**

Muchos exclamaron por la sorpresa, especialmente los alumnos más jóvenes.

**Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta.**

**Abrió Dumbledore. Ahora fue Harry quien recibió un codazo en las costillas, porque había dejado escapar un grito ahogado bien audible.**

— Oh, venga ya — dijo Sirius. — ¿Y ahora quién es?

**El señor Lucius Malfoy entró en la cabaña de Hagrid con paso decidido, envuelto en una capa de viaje negra y con una gélida sonrisa de satisfacción. Fang se puso a aullar.**

Malfoy se atragantó con su propia saliva. Goyle le dio un par de golpes en la espalda que casi lo tiran al suelo.

—**¡Ah, ya está aquí, Fudge! —dijo complacido al entrar—. Bien, bien… **

—**¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le dijo Hagrid furioso—. ¡Salga de mi casa! **

—**Créame, buen hombre, que no me produce ningún placer entrar en esta… ¿la ha llamado casa? —repuso Lucius Malfoy contemplando la cabaña con desprecio—. Simplemente, he ido al colegio y me han dicho que el director estaba aquí.**

— No sé cómo lo hacéis, pero siempre estáis en el sitio indicado para enteraros de todo — dijo Sirius. Parecía impresionado.

— No sé si es un don o una maldición — dijo Remus.

—**¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí, exactamente, Lucius? —dijo Dumbledore. Hablaba cortésmente, pero aún tenía los ojos azules llenos de furia.**

—**Es lamentable, Dumbledore —dijo perezosamente el señor Malfoy, sacando un rollo de pergamino—, pero el consejo escolar ha pensado que es hora de que usted abandone. Aquí traigo una orden de cese, y aquí están las doce firmas. Me temo que este asunto se le ha escapado de las manos.**

— ¿Qué? — bufó Tonks. No fue la única.

Los alumnos que no habían estado en Hogwarts aquel año parecían estar en shock.

**¿Cuántos ataques ha habido ya? Otros dos esta tarde, ¿no es cierto? A este ritmo, no quedarán en Hogwarts alumnos de familia muggle, y todos sabemos el gran perjuicio que ello supondría para el colegio.**

—**¿Qué? ¡Vaya, Lucius! —dijo Fudge, alarmado—, Dumbledore cesado… No, no…, lo último que querría, precisamente ahora…**

— Cómo cambian las cosas, ¿verdad, Cornelius? — le sonrió Dumbledore.

Fudge gimió.

—**El nombramiento y el cese del director son competencia del consejo escolar, Fudge —dijo con suavidad el señor Malfoy—. Y como Dumbledore no ha logrado detener las agresiones…**

—**Pero, Lucius, si Dumbledore no ha logrado detenerlas —dijo Fudge, que tenía el labio superior empapado en sudor—, ¿quién va a poder?**

—**Ya se verá —respondió el señor Malfoy con una desagradable sonrisa—. Pero como los doce hemos votado…**

— Menudo imbécil — dijo Angelina, ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de Malfoy.

**Hagrid se levantó de un salto, y su enredada cabellera negra rozó el techo.**

—**¿Y a cuántos ha tenido que amenazar y chantajear para que accedieran, eh, Malfoy? —preguntó.**

— A los doce — respondió Harry en voz bien alta, asegurándose de que se le oía en todo el comedor.

Malfoy estaba lívido de ira.

—**Muchacho, muchacho, por Dios, este temperamento suyo le dará un disgusto un día de éstos —dijo Malfoy—. Me permito aconsejarle que no grite de esta manera a los carceleros de Azkaban. No creo que se lo tomen a bien.**

—**¡Puede quitar a Dumbledore! —chilló Hagrid, y Fang, el perro jabalinero, se encogió y gimoteó en su cesta—. ¡Lléveselo, y los alumnos de familia muggle no tendrán ni una oportunidad! ¡Y habrá más asesinatos!**

— No entiendo nada — dijo Fleur Delacour. — ¿Pog qué quitaguían del puesto al único diguegtog que podía deteneg los ataques? No tiene sentido.

— Nada tiene sentido cuando se involucra el ministerio — respondió Charlie. Fudge lo miró muy mal.

—**Cálmate, Hagrid —le dijo bruscamente Dumbledore. Luego se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy—. Si el consejo escolar quiere mi renuncia, Lucius, me iré.**

—**Pero… —tartamudeó Fudge. **

—**¡No! —gimió Hagrid.**

— Qué raro es ver a Fudge queriendo que Dumbledore se quede como director — dijo Hermione. — Han cambiado tantas cosas…

Harry asintió. Ojalá en el presente, Fudge también apoyara de esa forma a Dumbledore.

**Dumbledore no había apartado sus vivos ojos azules de los ojos fríos y grises de Malfoy.**

—**Sin embargo —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy claro y despacio, para que todos entendieran cada una de sus palabras—, sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.**

**Durante un instante, Harry estuvo convencido de que Dumbledore les había guiñado un ojo, mirando hacia el rincón donde Ron y él estaban ocultos.**

Se escucharon jadeos.

— ¿¡Lo sabía!? — farfulló Fudge. — ¿Cómo…?

Dumbledore sonrió enigmáticamente. Umbridge, furiosa, siguió leyendo a toda velocidad.

—**Admirables sentimientos —dijo Malfoy, haciendo una inclinación—. Todos echaremos de menos su personalísima forma de dirigir el centro, Albus, y sólo espero que su sucesor consiga evitar los… asesinatos.**

— Malfoy estaba seguro de que iban a matar a varias personas y quería que sucediera— dijo Fred, asqueado.

— No tienes pruebas — le espetó Draco.

La expresión de Fred se tornó sombría antes de decir:

— ¿Estás seguro? Espera a leer el último capítulo.

Ese comentario provocó que muchos alumnos susurraran entre sí, curiosos.

Harry habría sentido pena por Malfoy, que parecía muy nervioso, si no fuera porque revivir todos los malos momentos con él a lo largo de los años le estaba haciendo ver lo mala persona que había sido Malfoy desde el principio.

**Se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió, saludó a Dumbledore con una inclinación y le indicó que saliera. Fudge esperaba, sin dejar de manosear su sombrero, a que Hagrid pasara delante, pero Hagrid no se movió, sino que respiró hondo y dijo pausadamente:**

—**Si alguien quisiera desentrañar este embrollo, lo único que tendría que hacer es seguir a las arañas. Ellas lo conducirían. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. **

— ¿Qué? — exclamaron algunas voces al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Seguir a las arañas? — dijo Hannah, visiblemente pálida. — ¿Eso es literal?

Ron asintió solemnemente.

—**Fudge lo miró extrañado—. De acuerdo, ya voy —añadió, poniéndose el abrigo de piel de topo. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir a Fudge por la puerta, se detuvo y dijo en voz alta—: Y alguien tendrá que darle de comer a Fang mientras estoy fuera.**

— Por favor — bufó Romilda Vane. — Es muy obvio que le está hablando a alguien oculto en la cabaña.

Fudge se ruborizó, comprendiendo que él y Lucius habían sido los únicos ciegos que no se habían dado cuenta.

**La puerta se cerró de un golpe y Ron se quitó la capa invisible.**

—**En menudo embrollo estamos metidos —dijo con voz ronca—. Sin Dumbledore. Podrían cerrar el colegio esta misma noche. Sin él, habrá un ataque cada día.**

**Fang se puso a aullar, arañando la puerta.**

Umbridge cerró el libro de un golpe, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Dumbledore se puso en pie de nuevo, pero, en vez de tomar el libro, dijo en voz alta:

— Creo que es hora de comer. Nos merecemos un descanso.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP****HPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Ha sido muy agradable ver a Fudge callar a Umbridge al comienzo de este capítulo jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado! **

**Como siempre, os pido que me dejéis vuestra opinión en los comentarios :3 Sea buena o mala, sean críticas o alabanzas, me interesa saberlo todo para poder mejorar la historia y seguir subiendo capítulos que os gusten! **

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Bye! :3**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Fan de tu fic**: Holi! :D No sabes la ilusión que me hace que quieras que llegue el domingo para leer un nuevo cap –llora- Y síii definitivamente la mejor escena del cap pasado fue la de Draco leyendo el poema jajaja. Me lo pasé genial escribiéndola. Sobre traer a Narcisa Malfoy, puede ser interesante, pero si lo hiciera sería cuando estén leyendo ya el final. Si la trajera antes, correría el riesgo de convertirla en una Umbridge 2.0, quejándose por todo, o de dejarla olvidada, porque pienso que su forma de ser no le permitiría hacer muchos comentarios. Me gustaría mucho que Narcisa sepa todo lo que se está leyendo y que lea el último libro, la verdad… Mmm veré que hago jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review!

**Zero**: Holi! :3 Sip, hay moros en la costa, y sip, el sapo ha decidido molestar otra vez… pero le han callado la boca jajaja. Sobre el momento Hinny: creo que es uno de los momentos más graciosos de todo el libro, y he leído teorías que lo hacen aún más gracioso… porque Ginny no dice "el héroe que derrotó a Voldemort", o a "quien-tú-sabes", dice "al señor tenebroso". ¿Y quién llama así a Voldemort? Solo los mortífagos! De ahí la teoría de que Ginny, inocentemente, le pidió ayuda a Tom para escribirle el poema a Harry XDD Imaginar a Voldy escribiéndole un poema a Harry es surrealista XD Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews y por estar pendiente TwT Nos vemos!

**Chloe** **Rambaldi**: Hola! Me alegro de que te haya hecho reír tanto como a mí jajaja. Solo quedan 4 caps de este libro, yo tampoco me lo puedo creer. Tengo apuntada la línea exacta del quinto libro en la que el presente deja de ser presente y se convierte en futuro. Tengo muchíiisimas ganas de llegar ahí! Creo que cuando todos los caps sean sobre el futuro la cosa se pondrá mucho más emocionante para el trío. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Pasa una buena semana!

**Naattstories**: Hola! :D No te preocupes, que lo que pides está en camino muahahaha. Y a una de ellas le queda muuuuy poquito para llegar :D Creo que es obvio cual xD Muchas gracias por el review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Fox** **McCloude**: Hello! :3 Totalmente de acuerdo: a Draco le hacía falta algo que le bajara un poco el ego jajaja. A la relación de Ginny y Michael le queda nada XD está casi casi acabada, destruida, derrumbada. Y sobre Umbridge: espero que te haya gustado ver que no ha podido contra Hagrid! Entre que Fudge la ha callado y que Hagrid ha empezado a defenderse, no ha podido hacer nada :D Me gusta mucho tu idea del caramelo linguilinguo… Mmm… ;) Y bueno, Fudge ya se está dando cuenta de cosas. Aún intenta defenderse, pero cada vez está más derrotado (cosa que se merece). Y sobre Penélope: siempre supuse que era de la misma edad que Percy, por lo que Penélope ya se graduó y no está en Hogwarts. Como tampoco tiene un papel relevante en la guerra, no la han traído a leer. Ni siquiera acaba casada con Percy, él acaba con una tal Audrey, y yo creo que para estas alturas Percy ya había cortado con Penélope (pobrecito). En fin, me he alargado de más XD Muchas gracias por el review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Draci Snape**: Hola! :D Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo: este capítulo ha sido de relleno, aburrido incluso, solo tiene interesante lo que le pasa a Hermione, pero apenas son unas líneas L No daba juego a hacer mucho jajaja. El siguiente estará más interesante :D Nos vemos! Mil gracias por el review!

**miriam99**: Hola! :3 A mí también me duele en el alma que se lea en 5 minutos, con el tiempo que cuesta escribirlo XDD Cuando lo tengo que releer para revisarlo siempre es en plan "buah pensaba que había escrito más" jajaja. Por otro lado, adoro que se te haga corto :3 Muchas gracias por el comentario! Nos vemos :3

**AndreaQuebedo**: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! :D Espero que este también te haya gustado. Y sobre lo que dices de Harry: él tiene que tener la posibilidad de tomar decisiones sobre su vida, porque es suya y de nadie más, y los adultos que conviven con él solo pueden guiarlo. Problema: desde cuando al pobre Harry se le ha dejado en paz para que tome sus decisiones? Si Dumbledore tiene su vida y su muerte planeada L Pobrecito jajaja. Muchas, muchas gracias por el review! :3

**Korrily**: Hola! :3 Yo también estoy deseando que llegue esa escena, la de las similitudes entre Tom y Harry. Siempre me ha gustado mucho y creo que algunos no se la va a tomar muy bien… XD Muchas gracias por el comentario! :D

**Ali**: Hola! Jajaja me alegra haberte hecho reír tanto como para que tu madre piense que has perdido la cabeza XD Esos comentarios como lo del viejo amigo son cosas que suelen pasar desapercibidas, hasta que relees la historia y dices wooow jajaja. Y sí, cuando se lea lo que James Potter hizo a Snape… se va a liar una buena. Ya es el siguiente capítulo, ya puedes insultar a Umbridge todo lo que quieras jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por el review! Bye :3

**Klara** **Potter**: Holi! Pero niña! Qué haces leyendo 2 horas antes de un examen? *modo profe: on* Espero que el examen te haya ido genial jajaja. Si odias a Draco, te encantará ver lo mal que lo va a pasar en futuros caps XD El pobre no puede tomar un respiro… y eso me gusta :D XD Muchísimas gracias por tu review :3 P.D.: de nada! Me gusta la historia jajaja. Me salté un cap porque yo juraba que lo había comentado, pero no L

**Sjvm00**: Hola! :D No sabes las ganas que tenía de escribirte esta respuesta, porque es algo que pensé mucho a la hora de escribir la relación actual entre Dumbledore y Harry. Sí, tendría todo el sentido del mundo que Harry no estuviera presente por su relación con Voldy. Problema: Harry es precisamente la persona que más tiene que saber lo que contienen los libros del futuro. No lo pueden dejar fuera. Y qué pasa con Dumbledore? Por qué ignora a Harry todavía? Pues verás: la noche en la que Arthur es atacado por Nagini, Harry mira a Dumbledore a los ojos por primera vez desde que empieza el curso… y siente a Voldemort dentro de él, queriendo atacar. De algún modo, Voldy nota cuando Harry está en contacto con Dumbledore, porque su odio por él es demasiado grande. Por tanto, sigue teniendo sentido que Dumbledore no lo mire. Cuando están leyendo, Voldy no nota nada extraño: es como si Harry estuviera en clase, en un día normal, no hay nada peculiar. Pero cuando Harry se acerca a su mortal enemigo y lo mira a los ojos, lo nota, o eso implicó Rowling en esa escena. Así que ese es el motivo :D Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3

**Naruhina09**: Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario! Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D Los padres de Harry no aparecerán (al menos no de forma física, como personajes), porque no encajaría bien con el tipo de magia que imagino que han utilizado para viajar al pasado :3 Nos vemos!

**Raliby**: Hola! Muchas gracias por el cumplido! :3 Nos vemos!

**CecyBlack: **Hola! Buaaah me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu review :3 Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra saber que la historia está quedando realista. Intento ser coherente con la forma de ser que Rowling le ha dado a los personajes TwT Si te digo que tengo una libreta con notas de los capítulos, escenas que deben suceder, quién lee, etc… XD Está llena de spoilers, si alguno de vosotros la encontrara sabría quiénes son los encapuchados en cada escena jajaja. Mil gracias! Nos vemos :3

**CH-Hyacinth: **Holi! :D A todos nos ha encantado lo de Draco, por lo que veo XDD Adoro el headcanon de Ron vidente, es muy raro, pero encaja bien con la historia jajaja. Sobre Sirius: la gente ya está acostumbrada a tenerlo ahí, aunque no quieran dirigirle la palabra, en el tercer libro se van a ver obligados a ello jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado cómo le han cerrado la boca a Umbridge :D Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos!

**BellaBlackEvans: **Holi! :3 "Umbridge solo escucha lo que le conviene, aunque esta vez espero que Fudge le pare los pies" has acertado DE LLENO jajaja. Estaba leyendo este review después de acabar el cap y pensando wooow, esto le va a gustar XD Sobre Draco: estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Una cosa es ser desagradable, otra es desearle la muerte a la gente. Necesita una intervención urgente (y no te preocupes, que la va a tener!). Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Bye! :3

**Rosslyn-Bott: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por pasarte a comentar :3 Me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia. Nos vemos!

**Winterbell4869****: **Hola! Lo primero: lo siento mucho por tu perrito L Espero que estés mejor ahora –hugs- Respondiendo a tu review: creo que tienes toda la razón, seguro que Petunia y Vernon hablaron con algún profesor de Harry y lo convencieron de que no era un buen chico. Si no, habrían intervenido para ayudarle. Me encanta tu idea de que Hogwarts debería tener a alguien especializado en salud mental que apoye a la señora Pomfrey en la enfermería. Les hace mucha falta! Todos los años están pasando cosas increíbles, todos los que estuvieron en el colegio el año de la cámara de los secretos definitivamente necesitarían ayuda psicológica después. Y Harry, el pobre Harry, se beneficiaría mucho de tener a alguien que entendiera de esos temas. También Snape, la verdad. Ambos deberían ver un psicólogo urgentemente. Sobre Harry y Ginny: sip, ser los únicos que han pasado por esas experiencias hace que confiar el uno en el otro sea más fácil. Ginny pasó una pesadilla su primer año y en el segundo tuvo que lidiar con todos los recuerdos. Estoy segurísima de que debió tener pesadillas durante mucho tiempo. En cuanto a las hermanas Greengrass, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu percepción! Son Slytherin y están orgullosas de ello, porque consideran que la ambición y la astucia son rasgos importantes. Pero la soberbia no, ni la riqueza, ni el poder absoluto por encima de todas las cosas. Yyyy yo también estoy deseando que Umbridge vea que Harry es mejor profe que ella jajaja. Siempre he pensado que Harry debió ser profesor, no auror. En fin, muchas gracias por el review! De verdad, mil gracias! TwT


	17. Aragog

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otro... domingo? Bueno, son las 1:15 de la madrugada, finjamos que aún es domingo :( **

**Sí, se me ha hecho tarde para subir este cap. Sorry. No guardé el cap en el móvil y he estado todo el día fuera por un compromiso familiar. Mea culpa, imaginad mi cara al subir al coche y darme cuenta de que no podía subir nada hasta bien entrada la noche :(**

**Pasando a cosas más agradables, muchísimas, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias a todos los que comentasteis en el capítulo anterior! Korrily, CecyBlack, Zero, creativo, Fan de tu fic, Klara Potter, Fox McCloude, Chloe Rambaldi, OnlyRoxxyG, ASME123, cecilia caffe, carlos29, Lizbeth, Naattstories, Lupin, Draci Snape, Winterbell4869, Sjvm00, CH-Hyacinth, BellaBlackEvans y Marine76. Mil gracias! TwT No os puedo ni decir lo mucho que agradezco cada uno de vuestros comentarios. Respuestas al final del cap! **

**Y ahora sí, a leer! Coged palomitas, que este es largo!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Umbridge cerró el libro de un golpe, soltando un suspiro de alivio._

_Dumbledore se puso en pie de nuevo, pero, en vez de tomar el libro, dijo en voz alta:_

— _Creo que es hora de comer. Nos merecemos un descanso. _

Para Harry, escuchar esas palabras fue como tomar un trago de agua fría en un caluroso día de verano. Se puso en pie junto a todos los demás alumnos para permitir que Dumbledore volviera a transformar los sofás y sillones en las habituales cuatro mesas de las casas.

Todavía no se habían sentado y la comida ya había aparecido sobre las mesas, haciendo que más de uno casi se lanzara a coger un muslo de pollo o un trozo de pan.

— ¿Cuántos capítulos hemos leído desde el desayuno? — preguntó Ron, que miraba toda la comida frente a él como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan bonito.

— ¿Diez? — sugirió Harry mientras se servía todo cuanto podía alcanzar.

— Creo que solo han sido cinco — dijo Hermione.

— Pues se me han hecho eternos — replicó Harry.

Con la boca llena, Ron asintió.

— Tendríamos que haber parado antes para comer — se quejó en cuanto consiguió tragar.

— Nosotros hemos tomado algo antes — dijo Ginny, quien estaba sentada justo al lado de Harry. Ron y Hermione se habían sentado frente a ellos. — Cuando os habéis ido a que os echaran la bronca del siglo.

Ron bufó.

— No te haces una idea de lo horrible que ha sido. Es un milagro que no nos hayan expulsado.

— Pero os van a castigar, ¿no? — se metió la señora Weasley, que estaba sentada a tan solo un par de asientos de ellos. — ¿Qué han decidido al final?

Así que, durante los siguientes diez minutos, Harry, Ron y Hermione relataron con pelos y señales toda la conversación que habían tenido en el despacho de Dumbledore con el director, McGonagall y Snape. Fred y George escuchaban con atención y Harry sospechaba que buscaban formas de poder librarse de castigos en caso de que fuera necesario.

— Bueno, cinco castigos no son nada — dijo Sirius, que escuchaba al trío con una sonrisa.

— Siete — le corrigió Harry.

A Sirius no pareció importarle el número.

— Lo que sea. Teniendo en cuenta que hicisteis una poción ilegal y os colasteis en la sala común de Slytherin…

— Después de dormir y meter a dos alumnos en un armario — añadió Lupin. Aunque tenía la mirada fija en su plato de carne y verduras, a Harry le pareció que no tenía pinta de estar decepcionado.

— ¡Es verdad! — exclamó Sirius. — Lo teníais todo controlado.

Estaba claro por su sonrisa que se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos, lo que le hizo a Harry notar una sensación cálida en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con la comida caliente que estaba tomando.

Por otro lado, la señora Weasley no parecía muy contenta con ellos, pero tampoco les estaba regañando, algo que Harry agradecía internamente. En su lugar, simplemente se había conformado con lanzarles un par de miradas reprobatorias, pero parecía que pensaba que los castigos impuestos por los profesores serían suficiente para hacerles arrepentirse de sus actos.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba seguro de que jamás se arrepentiría de nada de lo que hizo en segundo curso. Estaba preparado para afrontar cualquier castigo que Snape decidiera imponerle, por duro que fuera.

Notó un cosquilleo en la nuca y supo que alguien lo miraba. Se había acostumbrado a que todos lo observaran desde que habían empezado a leer, pero, por algún motivo, sentir esa mirada en su nuca hizo que se le erizara la piel. Su primer impulso fue comprobar si era el profesor Snape, pero éste estaba ocupado moviendo sus verduras en el plato y frunciendo el ceño a cualquiera que intentara dirigirle la palabra.

Repasó con la mirada a toda la mesa de profesores. Umbridge y Fudge no estaban, pues habían salido del comedor en el momento en el que Dumbledore había anunciado que harían un descanso. A Umbridge no se la había visto muy contenta mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia la puerta, seguida de un agotado ministro que parecía cargar con el peso de todo el mundo mágico sobre sus hombros. La presión provocada por todo lo leído y por la situación en la que se encontraban comenzaba a ser demasiada para Fudge, quien definitivamente estaba pasándolo mal.

Se lo merece, pensó Harry.

El resto de profesores comían y charlaban tranquilamente, o lo más tranquilamente que podían hacerlo sabiendo lo que se iba a leer tras el descanso. Las arrugas alrededor de los ojos de McGonagall mostraban lo preocupada que estaba, a pesar de que se la veía hablar con la profesora Sprout como si no pasara nada.

Harry volvió a notar esa sensación incómoda en la nuca. Inmediatamente, sus ojos buscaron entre las mesas de estudiantes que tenía a sus espaldas. Primero examinó a los Slytherin, fijándose especialmente en Malfoy, quien tenía la mirada fija en su plato a pesar de no estar comiendo casi nada. A su lado, Crabbe y Goyle comían como siempre. Harry no comprendía cómo podían parecer tan tranquilos después de todo lo que se había leído acerca de la poción multijugos. Si él descubriera que alguien lo había drogado, metido en un armario, robado sus zapatos y suplantado su identidad para entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor, se habría puesto furioso.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

— Sí — respondió, dejando de buscar en la mesa de Slytherin. Sin embargo, dos segundos después volvió a sentir que alguien lo miraba. Frustrado, se giró de nuevo, buscando a alguien con la mirada, pero un bufido de Ginny hizo que la mirara a ella.

— Si buscas a quien te está intentando asesinar con la mirada, lo tienes ahí — dijo ella, señalando con un sutil gesto de la cabeza hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Tenía razón. Allí, con el plato medio lleno y los ojos fijos en Harry, estaba Michael Corner.

Harry le mantuvo la mirada durante unos momentos, confuso, pero Corner rompió el contacto y volvió a centrarse en su comida.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó Harry. Ginny volvió a bufar.

— Que es idiota.

Pinchó con rabia sus patatas hasta casi convertirlas en puré.

— Eh…

Harry sentía que debía decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Aturdido, miró a Ron y Hermione, buscando ayuda desesperadamente, pero ellos se habían sumergido en una conversación sobre lo que acababan de leer y ya no le estaban prestando atención.

— Parece que las cosas no van muy bien con Corner — dijo finalmente. Al ver la expresión de Ginny, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada, quiso que la tierra lo tragase. ¿Por qué se le daba tan mal consolar a las chicas?

— ¿Tú crees? — ironizó ella. De pronto, dijo: — ¿Sabes por qué te mira así?

Confuso, Harry negó con la cabeza. Ginny le sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

— Está celoso.

— ¿De mí? — preguntó Harry. — ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de mí?

Ginny rodó los ojos.

— Ay, Harry. ¿Tú que crees? — pareció dudar unos segundos, pero entonces Harry vio en sus ojos el mismo brillo que solía ver en los ojos de los gemelos cada vez que iban a meterse en problemas. No le dio tiempo a prepararse mentalmente antes de que Ginny se inclinara hacia él, manteniendo el contacto visual, y le susurrara: — _Tiene los ojos verdes…_

Varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Primero, Harry notó sus mejillas arder y supo que su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate. Segundo, se escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, como si alguien hubiera tirado su copa al suelo. Lo siguiente que supo Harry fue que algo duro impactaba contra su espalda con tanta fuerza que le hizo chocar contra Ginny, cuya cabeza seguía demasiado cerca de la suya. Sus frentes impactaron y, a la vez que Ginny se apartaba, una mano cogía a Harry de la parte trasera de la túnica e intentaba hacer que se levantara.

Se giró y vio que la mano era de Michael Corner, quien, enfurecido, levantó el puño para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Neville se interpuso y trató de detener el ataque a base de agarrar el brazo de Corner y empujarlo hacia detrás.

Sin embargo, Corner fue más rápido, Le dio un manotazo a Neville y se lanzó contra Harry, quien apenas tuvo tiempo para prepararse para el ataque.

Sintió el puño de Corner impactar contra su barbilla y, decidiendo que no podía dejar que el Ravenclaw le diera una paliza, le devolvió el puñetazo con tantas ganas como pudo.

Al mismo tiempo, casi todos los Weasleys se pusieron en pie, así como Hermione, Lupin y Sirius, quien saltó por encima de la mesa para coger a Corner de la cintura y separarlo de Harry.

— ¡Te vas a enterar, Potter! — gritó Corner, luchando sin éxito contra el agarre de Sirius. — ¡Aléjate de mi novia!

— Cállate — gruñó Sirius.

Todo el comedor los miraba. La profesora McGonagall se acercó a toda prisa desde la mesa de profesores.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? — exclamó, mirando directamente a Michael. — Cálmese, señor Corner.

Harry no podía estar más confundido. Le dolía mucho la barbilla, pero más aún le dolía la frente en el punto donde se había chocado contra Ginny.

— ¡Es su culpa! — dijo Corner, aún luchando contra el agarre de Sirius. Ginny parecía en shock.

— Suficiente — replicó McGonagall. — Corner, Potter, Weasley. Venid conmigo inmediatamente.

Ginny intercambió miradas con su madre, quien parecía consternada, antes de seguir a la profesora McGonagall hacia la puerta. Harry la siguió, no sin antes fijarse en los Weasleys, quienes estaban furiosos. Harry estaba seguro de que si Hermione no hubiera cogido el brazo de Ron, éste se había lanzado a pegarle a Corner.

Por su parte, Sirius dejó ir a Michael, quien lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió los pasos de Harry y Ginny. Bajo la atenta mirada del resto de estudiantes y profesores, rodeados de murmullos y alguna que otra risita, los cuatro salieron del comedor.

El camino hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall fue una de las experiencias más confusas e incómodas que Harry podía recordar. Ginny, quien había estado completamente aturdida en el comedor, parecía enfadarse más con cada paso que daba. Corner se mantenía alejado de ellos y Harry tenía un ojo fijo en él, por si acaso decidía volver a atacarle de la nada.

Nadie dijo una palabra hasta que entraron al despacho y McGonagall, tras cerrar la puerta con un movimiento de varita, les pidió que se sentaran.

— Ahora mismo me vais a decir qué es lo que ha pasado.

Ninguno de los tres habló.

— Estoy esperando — dijo McGonagall, visiblemente enfadada. Ginny fue la primera valiente en contestar.

— Michael ha atacado a Harry — dijo lentamente. Corner se giró para mirarla y Harry vio en su expresión que se sentía traicionado.

— ¿En defensa propia? — pregunto McGonagall, hablándole directamente a Michael, quien gruñó:

— No, profesora. Ha sido porque se estaba acercando demasiado a Ginny.

McGonagall alzó una ceja.

— Explícate.

— Yo no he hecho nada — se quejó Harry. Seguía sin entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

— He sido yo, profesora — dijo Ginny tranquilamente. A Harry le sorprendió cómo, a pesar de lo enfadada que estaba, podía aparentar tanta tranquilidad. — Después de lo que hemos leído, creo que Michael ha malinterpretado mi relación con Harry. No dejaba de mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo, pero Harry no entendía por qué. Y cuando me he acercado para explicárselo, Michael ha explotado.

— No hables cómo si solo te hubieras sentado a su lado — le espetó Michael. — Te has inclinado hacia él, como si…

— ¿Como si qué? — le retó Ginny.

— ¡Como si fueras a besarlo!

Ginny se puso en pie, tirando al suelo la silla.

— ¡Te recuerdo que soy tu novia! ¿En serio crees que te engañaría con otro? ¿Y delante de toda mi familia? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

Si Harry no hubiera estado sentado, habría retrocedido un par de pasos al ver su expresión de furia.

— He oído suficiente — declaró McGonagall. — Señor Corner, informaré al profesor Flitwick de que ha atacado _sin motivo_ a otro alumno. Él se encargará de decidir el castigo correspondiente.

Michael, furioso y dolido, asintió sin mirar a la profesora.

— Potter — Harry tragó saliva. — Como en esta ocasión tus acciones han sido en defensa propia, no serás castigado. Aunque debo decir que, la próxima vez, espero que muestres un mejor talante y no te dejes llevar por la violencia física.

— Sí, profesora — respondió Harry entre aliviado y avergonzado.

McGonagall centró entonces su vista en Ginny.

— En cuanto a ti, Weasley… espero que ordenes tus ideas. Podéis marcharos. Id inmediatamente a la enfermería, Poppy os estará esperando allí.

Los tres salieron del despacho apresuradamente. Harry comenzó a andar muy deprisa hacia la enfermería, suponiendo que Ginny y Michael querrían hablar a solas.

Cuando, un minuto después, vio que no lo seguían, supo que no se equivocaba.

Llegó hasta la enfermería, donde, efectivamente, la señora Pomfrey ya estaba esperando. Con el ceño fruncido, lo hizo sentarse en una cama y soportar que le pasara la varita frente a las narices unas cinco veces. Después, cuando se dio por satisfecha con los resultados obtenidos, se metió en su despacho y salió cinco segundos después con un bote lleno de un ungüento espeso que colocó, sin mucho cuidado, sobre la frente y la barbilla de Harry.

— Esto bajará la hinchazón y quitará el dolor — le explicó. Harry asintió.

Entonces, notó cómo la mirada severa de la enfermera se suavizaba.

— Creo que te debo una gran disculpa, Potter — dijo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

La señora Pomfrey le sonrió tristemente y, poniendo el bálsamo sobre la barbilla de Harry con más cuidado del que había tenido antes, respondió:

— Por no darme cuenta antes de la situación que vives con tu familia muggle.

Harry se tensó. Esta no era una conversación que quisiera tener.

— No pasa nada — dijo rápidamente. — Por cierto, ¿de qué está hecho este bálsamo? Funciona muy bien.

Aceptando el cambio de tema con elegancia, la señora Pomfrey respondió:

— Es una de las mejores recetas del profesor Snape. Si te dijera todo lo que lleva, probablemente no me dejarías ponértelo en la cara.

Harry bufó. Por suerte, antes de que a su mente le diera tiempo a pensar en la cantidad de bichos asquerosos triturados que seguramente tenía en la cara en ese momento, las puertas de la enfermería volvieron a abrirse y entraron Ginny y Corner.

La señora Pomfrey guió a Ginny para que se sentara en la cama que había junto a la de Harry, mientras que a Corner lo obligó a sentarse en la misma cama que ya ocupaba Harry.

— Estoy bien — se apresuró a decir el Ravenclaw, pero la enfermera ya estaba haciendo los mismos encantamientos diagnósticos que había realizado con Harry.

— Ponte esto sobre la zona adolorida — le indicó, pasándole el bote con el mismo ungüento que había usado Harry. Se giró entonces para realizar el mismo procedimiento con Ginny.

— ¿Puedo irme ya? — preguntó Harry. Se sentía extremadamente incómodo al estar sentado al lado de Michael.

— No — resopló la señora Pomfrey. — Espera a que la medicina se absorba.

Harry pensó que el bálsamo se absorbería igual de rápido si estaba en la enfermería que si estaba en el comedor, pero, viendo la expresión de la enfermera, no quiso discutírselo.

Cuando Corner acabó de ponerse la crema, le pasó el tarro a Ginny, quien lo cogió casi sin mirarlo.

— Podréis marcharos cuando se haya absorbido. Y espero no veros a ninguno aquí en una buena temporada.

Centró su mirada directamente en Harry, quien agachó la cabeza. Incluso sin clases, sin quidditch, sin torneos mágicos ni monstruos asesinos, había acabado en la enfermería. Solo por culpa de _leer libros_.

La señora Pomfrey salió de la enfermería y Harry supuso que iba a terminar de comer, cosa que a él le encantaría poder hacer… especialmente si eso hacía que pudiera evitar la situación tan incómoda en la que se encontraba.

Ginny y Corner no se miraban. Tras medio minuto de silencio, en el que Harry divisó tres excusas diferentes para irse antes de tiempo, Corner se levantó.

— Ya se ha secado, me voy — gruñó. Sin mirar a ninguno de los otros dos ocupantes de la sala, se marchó dando grandes zancadas.

En el momento en el que la puerta se cerró tras él, Ginny soltó un suspiro.

— Perdón por todo esto, Harry. No me esperaba que Michael reaccionara así. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

— Que va — se apresuró a decir Harry. — Tú… ¿estás bien?

Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida. Por las acciones de Corner y Ginny, estaba claro que la conversación privada no había ido muy bien.

— Sí — respondió ella. — Me duele la frente, pero al menos a mí no me han pegado un puñetazo.

— Me han dado golpes peores — dijo Harry, pensando en Dudley. Ginny asintió.

— Aun así, me sabe mal que haya pasado esto por mi culpa. Pensé que hacer eso podría molestar a Michael y no se me ocurrió pensar que lo pagaría contigo.

— ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? — dijo Harry. — Corner nunca me ha parecido de los que disfrutan pelearse.

— A mí tampoco — admitió Ginny. — Supongo que saber que a su novia le solía gustar otro chico ha sacado lo peor de él.

Harry hizo una mueca.

— De eso hace años — dijo, sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba. — Estáis juntos ahora. No debería desconfiar así de ti.

Ginny soltó una risa irónica.

— Ya no estamos juntos. Acabamos de cortar.

— Oh.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Se había esperado que Ginny cortara con Michael, ya que, en el fragmento de libro que pudo leer en el despacho de Dumbledore, ella estaba con Dean Thomas. Sin embargo, saber que la razón por la que habían cortado era él le hizo preguntarse por qué razón habrían cortado en el futuro.

— La verdad, creo que era cuestión de tiempo — dijo Ginny, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. — Hacía tiempo que las cosas no iban muy bien.

— Sí, era cuestión de tiempo — asintió Harry. Se arrepintió al ver la ceja alzada de Ginny. — Eh… No puedo explicarte por qué, pero sé que en el futuro no estáis juntos.

Eso pareció avivar el interés de Ginny.

— ¿Sabes cosas del futuro?

— No sé mucho — admitió Harry. — Estando en el despacho de Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione y yo cogimos el sexto libro y leímos unas líneas.

— Vaya — dijo Ginny, sorprendida. — ¿Qué pasaba en esas líneas?

— Se supone que no puedo decírtelo — replicó Harry. Ginny bufó, pero no lo presionó.

— Vale, no preguntaré nada. Aunque me parece fatal que supieras que lo iba a dejar con Michael y no me lo hayas dicho.

Harry vio la boca para defenderse, pero entonces vio que Ginny intentaba disimular una sonrisa.

— La próxima vez que sepa que vas a decidir dejarlo con tu novio, te avisaré — dijo Harry solemnemente. Ginny soltó una risita.

Harry la contempló unos instantes, lleno de curiosidad. A pesar de que acababa de cortar con su pareja, no parecía muy afectada. No se dio cuenta de ella también lo miraba hasta que la escuchó volver a reírse.

— Estás muy ridículo ahora mismo.

Harry parpadeó un momento antes de darse cuenta de a lo que se refería. Tenía la cara llena de ese ungüento pegajoso que la señora Pomfrey le había puesto en cantidades industriales. Si Ginny estaba ridícula con esa cosa pegada en parte de la frente, él debía parecer un monstruo del circo.

— Tú también. Esa cosa en la frente no te favorece mucho — respondió, sonriendo. Ella trató de poner cara de ofendida, pero le dio la risa y no pudo hacerlo.

Viéndola allí, riendo con la frente llena de bichos aplastados, Harry no pudo evitar reír también.

— ¿Sabes? La señora Pomfrey me ha dicho que, si supiera qué lleva este bálsamo, jamás la dejaría ponérmelo en la cara — le informó Harry.

— Puaj. Bueno, al menos funciona. Ha dejado de doler.

En eso tenía razón. Harry nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero el talento que tenía Snape para las pociones y remedios era innegable.

— Espero que se seque pronto. Tiene que darnos tiempo a terminar de comer antes de seguir leyendo — dijo Harry.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué toca leer ahora?

— Pues… no estoy seguro. Supongo que será cuando Ron y yo fuimos a hablar con Aragog.

— ¿La tarántula gigante? Ron estuvo mencionándola en pesadillas todo el verano.

— Sí, y después de eso… — se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando.

Ginny asintió, solemne.

— La cámara. Lo sé.

— Eh…

Aunque su primer impulso fue volver a preguntarle si estaba bien, sabía por experiencia lo desagradable que era escuchar una y otra vez esa pregunta.

— Ya sabes. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, dímelo — dijo en su lugar. — Puedes salirte del comedor si ves que es demasiado. Yo lo hice cuando se leyó lo de Filch y embrujorrápid y no pasó nada.

— No saldré — dijo ella, decidida. — Ya tuve que vivir con él en mi cabeza. Leer sobre ello no es agradable, pero tampoco me va a hacer daño.

Harry asintió. Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, en ese momento admiraba mucho a Ginny Weasley.

— El mío se ha secado — dijo Ginny, tocándose tentativamente la frente y comprobando que sus dedos seguían secos. — ¿El tuyo también?

Harry la imitó y vio que, efectivamente, su piel había absorbido la mayoría del bálsamo. Solo quedaba una capa brillante, casi como aceite, que cubría parte de su frente y barbilla.

— Sí, eso parece. ¿Volvemos?

Y, hablando durante todo el camino, ambos regresaron al comedor.

Cuando entraron, decenas de miradas curiosas se dirigieron hacia ellos, pero ellos caminaron directamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y ocuparon de nuevo sus asientos.

— ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué os ha dicho McGonagall? — dijo Hermione rápidamente.

— Ese Corner — gruñó Ron. — Espero que le hayas puesto en su sitio, Ginny.

— ¿Estáis bien? — preguntó la señora Weasley. Miraba la frente ligeramente irritada de su hija con preocupación.

— Todo está bien — respondió Ginny. — A Michael lo han castigado por pelear, a Harry y a mí no.

— Genial — dijo Ron.

— Espero que lo hagan limpiar los baños sin magia — dijo Sirius. Harry bufó al imaginárselo.

— ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? — preguntó Neville. — ¿Por qué te ha atacado, Harry?

Harry, incómodo, se llenó la boca de patatas hervidas para evitar contestar. Sin embargo, Ginny no tuvo reparos en hacerlo.

— Porque se ha puesto celoso.

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas antes de decir:

— Si necesitas que le demos un escarmiento, lo haremos.

— No, no — dijo ella rápidamente. — Dejad las cosas como están.

Harry aprovechó que los Weasleys estaban centrados en Ginny para agradecerle a Neville por haberle defendido durante la pelea. Neville se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza y, rojo como un tomate, le dijo que no había de qué.

El resto de la comida, que no fue mucho tiempo, pasó sin que nadie atacara a nadie, aunque los gemelos estaban más que dispuestos a ir a la mesa de Ravenclaw y jugársela a Corner.

Cuando todos hubieron acabado de comer y todo el mundo hubo regresado al comedor, Dumbledore se puso en pie. No tuvo que decir nada, ya que todos se pusieron en pie para permitirle transformar de nuevo las mesas en sillones, sofás y almohadas.

— ¿Algún voluntario para leer el próximo capítulo? — dijo en voz alta. Había un ambiente de expectación que a Harry le sorprendió notar, especialmente sabiendo que los últimos capítulos que quedaban no eran exactamente agradables.

Ginny se había sentado a su lado en el sofá, con Hermione al otro lado, mientras que Ron estaba a la derecha de Harry. Delante de ellos, los gemelos ocupaban gran parte del suelo. Dean y Seamus se habían apretado para caber en un sillón individual, mientras que Neville estaba en el suelo, junto a Luna. El resto de los Weasley los rodeaban y Harry se alegró al ver que Sirius ahora estaba sentado más cerca que antes, en el suelo, al lado de los gemelos. El profesor Lupin estaba en un sillón justo detrás de él.

Muchas personas levantaron la mano. De entre todos, el director escogió a Roger Davies para leer. El chico de Ravenclaw subió a la tarima y cogió el libro:

— **Aragog**— leyó. Harry notó cómo a Ron le daba un escalofrío.

**El verano estaba a punto de llegar a los campos que rodeaban el castillo. El cielo y el lago se volvieron del mismo azul claro y en los invernaderos brotaron flores como repollos. **

— No serían muy bonitas — murmuró Seamus. Neville no parecía estar de acuerdo.

**Pero sin poder ver a Hagrid desde las ventanas del castillo, cruzando el campo a grandes zancadas con Fang detrás, a Harry aquel paisaje no le gustaba; **

Se escucharon varios "Ohhh". Hagrid, visiblemente emocionado, le sonrió a Harry.

**y lo mismo podía decirse del interior del castillo, donde las cosas iban de mal en peor. Harry y Ron habían intentado visitar a Hermione, pero incluso las visitas a la enfermería estaban prohibidas.**

— Oh — exclamó Hermione, algo sorprendida. Ron, incrédulo, se inclinó para mirarla sobre Harry y Ginny.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sorprende que fuéramos a visitarte?

— No lo sabía — admitió ella. Ron bufó.

—**No podemos correr más riesgos —les dijo severamente la señora Pomfrey a través de la puerta entreabierta—. No, lo siento, hay demasiado peligro de que pueda volver el agresor para acabar con esta gente.**

Eso hizo que el ambiente de emoción se tensara inmediatamente. En ese momento, Harry se preparó para la recta final: quedaba por leer lo peor del libro.

**Ahora que Dumbledore no estaba, el miedo se había extendido más aún, y el sol que calentaba los muros del castillo parecía detenerse en las ventanas con parteluz. Apenas se veía en el colegio un rostro que no expresara tensión y preocupación, y si sonaba alguna risa en los corredores, parecía estridente y antinatural, y enseguida era reprimida.**

— Qué deprimente — dijo un Gryffindor de segundo. Muchos de los alumnos mayores asintieron, recordando aquellos días como los peores de su época estudiantil.

**Harry se repetía constantemente las últimas palabras de Dumbledore: «Sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.» Pero ¿con qué finalidad había dicho aquellas palabras? ¿A quién iban a pedir ayuda, cuando todo el mundo estaba tan confundido y asustado como ellos?**

— A nosotros mismos — murmuró Ron por lo bajo. — Y a Fawkes.

**La indicación de Hagrid sobre las arañas era bastante más fácil de comprender. El problema era que no parecía haber quedado en el castillo ni una sola araña a la que seguir. **

— Espero que no le hicierais caso — se quejó Lavender. — ¿Vais a seguir a las arañas?

La respuesta era obvia con tan solo ver la expresión de Ron.

**Harry las buscaba adondequiera que iba, y Ron lo ayudaba a regañadientes. Además se añadía la dificultad de que no les dejaban ir solos a ningún lado, sino que tenían que desplazarse siempre en grupo con los alumnos de Gryffindor. La mayoría de los estudiantes parecían agradecer que los profesores los acompañaran siempre de clase en clase, pero a Harry le resultaba muy fastidioso.**

Aunque en ese momento Harry no lo supo, muchos de los adultos presentes en el comedor habían comprendido mejor que él lo que quería decir esa última frase. Molly y Arthur intercambiaron miradas, mientras que McGonagall bajó la mirada y apretó los labios inconscientemente. Para ellos, ahora era obvio que Harry consideraba un fastidio tener a los adultos "protegiéndole" porque nunca lo habían hecho de verdad.

**Había una persona, sin embargo, que parecía disfrutar plenamente de aquella atmósfera de terror y recelo. **

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién es el imbécil? — dijo Zacharias Smith con una mueca de desagrado.

**Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba por el colegio como si acabaran de darle el Premio Anual. **

Muchos lo fulminaron con la mirada. Malfoy fingió no darse cuenta.

**Harry no comprendió por qué Malfoy se sentía tan a gusto hasta que, unos quince días después de que se hubieran ido Dumbledore y Hagrid, estando sentado detrás de él en clase de Pociones, le oyó regodearse de la situación ante Crabbe y Goyle:**

— Idiota — gruñó Angelina.

—**Siempre pensé que mi padre sería el que echara a Dumbledore —dijo, sin preocuparse de hablar en voz baja—. Ya os dije que él opina que Dumbledore ha sido el peor director que ha tenido nunca el colegio. **

Incluso ahora que no tenía a Dumbledore en alta estima, a Harry le molestaba escuchar eso.

**Quizá ahora tengamos un director decente, alguien que no quiera que se cierre la Cámara de los Secretos. **

— Serás imbécil — dijo Ernie Macmillan poniéndose en pie. Al mismo tiempo, Dennis Creevey se levantó y, antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, le lanzó un hechizo a Malfoy que le impactó en plena frente.

— ¡Creevey! — exclamó la profesora McGonagall.

— Vas a pagar por eso — farfulló Malfoy, poniéndose en pie y sacando la varita. Sus labios se estaban hinchando y su frente se había llenado de granos.

Sin embargo, antes de que Malfoy pudiera vengarse, el profesor Flitwick hizo un movimiento de varita y eliminó la hinchazón y los granos en un segundo.

— Se acabaron las peleas — dijo con voz chillona.

Dándose cuenta de que pelear frente a los profesores sería muy estúpido, Malfoy y Dennis se sentaron, sin dejar de lanzarse puñales con la mirada.

**McGonagall no durará mucho, sólo está de forma provisional…**

**Snape pasó al lado de Harry sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el asiento y el caldero solitarios de Hermione.**

Hermione no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto. Ron gruñó.

—**Señor —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—, señor, ¿por qué no solicita usted el puesto de director?**

Se escucharon gemidos y más de una risita. Harry oyó varias voces llamar "pelota" a Malfoy, quien se había ruborizado.

—**Venga, venga, Malfoy —dijo Snape, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con sus finos labios—. **

Imaginar a Snape sonriendo era difícil para muchos.

**El profesor Dumbledore sólo ha sido suspendido de sus funciones por el consejo escolar. Me atrevería a decir que volverá a estar con nosotros muy pronto.**

—**Ya —dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Espero que mi padre le vote a usted, señor, si solicita el puesto. Le diré que usted es el mejor profesor del colegio, señor.**

Eso hizo que varias personas estallaran en risas. No ayudaba el hecho de que Roger Davies había utilizado un tono más agudo e infantil para leer esa frase.

**Snape paseaba sonriente por la mazmorra, afortunadamente sin ver a Seamus Finnigan, que hacía como que vomitaba sobre el caldero.**

Seamus, que era uno de los que reía, se aplaudió a sí mismo.

—**Me sorprende que los sangre sucia no hayan hecho ya todos el equipaje — prosiguió Malfoy—. Apuesto cinco galeones a que el próximo muere. Qué pena que no sea Granger…**

— ¿Otra vez? — dijo la profesora McGonagall. — Otro castigo, señor Malfoy.

Muchos miraban a Malfoy como si fuera la criatura más asquerosa de la tierra. Por su parte, Hermione hizo como que no le importaba, aunque Harry podía ver que estaba dolida.

**La campana sonó en aquel momento, y fue una suerte, porque al oír las últimas palabras, Ron había saltado del asiento para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, aunque con el barullo de recoger libros y bolsas, su intento pasó inadvertido.**

Eso hizo sonreír ligeramente a Hermione. Mientras tanto, Malfoy fulminaba a Ron con la mirada.

—**Dejadme —protestó Ron cuando lo sujetaron entre Harry y Dean—. No me preocupa, no necesito mi varita mágica, lo voy a matar con las manos…**

— Así se habla — dijo Fred, aunque su madre lo regañó un segundo después.

Hermione parecía contenta.

— Le habría partido la cara si me hubierais dejado — dijo Ron. — Me tendríais que haber dejado.

— Creo que había merecido la pena — asintió Dean.

—**Daos prisa, he de llevaros a Herbología —les gritó Snape, y salieron en doble hilera, con Harry, Ron y Dean en la cola, el segundo intentando todavía liberarse. Sólo lo soltaron cuando Snape se quedó en la puerta del castillo y ellos continuaron por la huerta hacia los invernaderos.**

— ¿Por qué no dejasteis que le pegara a Malfoy? — dijo un chico de segundo. — Se lo merecía.

— Podrían haberlo expulsado — respondió Harry.

**La clase de Herbología resultó triste, porque había dos alumnos menos: Justin y Hermione.**

Muchas miradas cayeron sobre ellos.

**La profesora Sprout los puso a todos a podar las higueras de Abisinia, que daban higos secos. Harry fue a tirar un brazado de tallos secos al montón del abono y se encontró de frente con Ernie Macmillan. **

Se escucharon varios jadeos.

— Espero que no lo vuelvas a acusar — dijo Angelina. — Porque creo que te lanzaría un maleficio.

Ernie tragó saliva.

**Ernie respiró hondo y dijo, muy formalmente:**

—**Sólo quiero que sepas, Harry, que lamento haber sospechado de ti. Sé que nunca atacarías a Hermione Granger y te quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que dije. Ahora estamos en el mismo barco y…, bueno…**

**Avanzó una mano regordeta y Harry la estrechó.**

Muchos silbaron y aplaudieron.

— ¡Al fin pasa algo bueno! — se oyó exclamar a alguien. Ernie se había puesto algo rojo, pero parecía orgulloso de sí mismo.

**Ernie y su amiga Hannah se pusieron a trabajar en la misma higuera que Ron y Harry.**

—**Ese tal Draco Malfoy —dijo Ernie, mientras cortaba las ramas secas— parece que se ha puesto muy contento con todo esto, ¿verdad? ¿Sabéis?, creo que él podría ser el heredero de Slytherin.**

Y todo el orgullo se desvaneció inmediatamente al ver que Harry y Ron le llevaban meses de diferencia en cuanto a sus sospechas.

—**Esto demuestra que eres inteligente, Ernie —dijo Ron, que no parecía haber perdonado a Ernie tan fácilmente como Harry.**

Muchos rieron.

—**¿Crees que es Malfoy, Harry? —preguntó Ernie.**

—**No —respondió Harry con tal firmeza que Ernie y Hannah se lo quedaron mirando.**

— Ahora entiendo eso — admitió Hannah.

**Un instante después, Harry vio algo y lo señaló dándole a Ron en la mano con sus tijeras de podar.**

—**¡Ah! ¿Qué estás…?**

**Harry señaló al suelo, a un metro de distancia. Varias arañas grandes correteaban por la tierra.**

—**¡Anda! —dijo Ron, intentando, sin éxito, hacer como que se alegraba—. Pero no podemos seguirlas ahora…**

— Muy sutil — dijo Hermione. Ron rodó los ojos.

**Ernie y Hannah escuchaban llenos de curiosidad. Harry contempló a las arañas que se alejaban. **

— Ahora todo tiene sentido — volvió a gemir Hannah. — A veces parece que estéis locos.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Harry.

—**Parece que se dirigen al bosque prohibido… **

**Y a Ron aquello aún le hizo menos gracia.**

— Oh, no — dijo la señora Weasley, alerta. — Dime que no.

— Eh…

— ¡Ronald! ¡Harry! Decidme que no fuisteis allí.

Ambos chicos se miraron, intentando pensar algo que responder.

— Ahora se verá, mamá — dijo Ron rápidamente. La señora Weasley, alterada, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de prestar atención a la lectura.

**Al acabar la clase, el profesor Snape acompañó a los alumnos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry y Ron se rezagaron un poco para hablar sin que los oyeran.**

—**Tenemos que recurrir otra vez a la capa para hacernos invisibles —dijo Harry a Ron—. Podemos llevar con nosotros a Fang. Hagrid lo lleva con él al bosque, así que podría sernos de ayuda.**

— Si alguna vez tenéis que ir al bosque, que sepáis que no, Fang no sirve de ayuda — dijo Ron en voz alta. Los alumnos de primero y segundo asintieron, como si estuvieran en clase tomando apuntes.

— Fang es un cobarde — rió Hagrid entre dientes.

—**De acuerdo —dijo Ron, que movía su varita mágica nerviosamente entre los dedos—. Pero… ¿no hay…, no hay hombres lobo en el bosque? —añadió, mientras ocupaban sus puestos habituales al final del aula de Lockhart.**

— Normalmente no — fue Lupin quien respondió. Ron hizo una mueca, pero enseguida vio que el ex-profesor sonreía.

**Prefiriendo no responder a aquella pregunta, Harry dijo:**

—**También hay allí cosas buenas. Los centauros son buenos, y los unicornios también.**

**Ron no había estado nunca en el bosque prohibido. Harry había penetrado en él en una ocasión, y deseaba no tener que volver a hacerlo.**

— Harry… ¿has entrado en el bosque todos los años? — le susurró Ron, pensativo.

Harry dudó. En primero, había ido con Hermione, Neville, Malfoy y Hagrid durante aquel castigo horrible en el que se había encontrado cara a cara con Quirrell. En segundo, habían visitado a Aragog. En tercero, habían recorrido el bosque huyendo del profesor Lupin. En cuarto, había ido a ver a los dragones. Y en quinto, Hagrid había impartido una de sus clases allí.

— Eso creo — le respondió a Ron. — Para ser un sitio prohibido, es demasiado fácil entrar, ¿no?

Ron bufó.

**Lockhart entró en el aula dando un salto, y la clase se lo quedó mirando. Todos los demás profesores del colegio parecían más serios de lo habitual, pero Lockhart estaba tan alegre como siempre.**

—**¡Venga ya! —exclamó, sonriéndoles a todos—, ¿por qué ponéis esas caras tan largas?**

— Porque la gente está en peligro de muerte — replicó Lee Jordan de mala gana.

**Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de exasperación, pero no contestó nadie. —¿Es que no comprendéis —les decía Lockhart, hablándoles muy despacio, como si fueran tontos— que el peligro ya ha pasado? Se han llevado al culpable. **

— ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? — preguntó Neville, confuso.

—**¿A quién dice? —preguntó Dean Thomas en voz alta.**

—**Mi querido muchacho, el ministro de Magia no se habría llevado a Hagrid si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que era el culpable —dijo Lockhart, en el tono que emplearía cualquiera para explicar que uno y uno son dos.**

Muchos bufaron. Dean parecía sentirse exasperado con tan solo recordar ese momento.

—**Ya lo creo que se lo llevaría —dijo Ron, alzando la voz más que Dean.**

—**Me atrevería a suponer que sé más sobre el arresto de Hagrid que usted, señor Weasley —dijo Lockhart empleando un tono de satisfacción.**

— Pues no — resopló Fred.

— Me fascina cómo conseguís estar en el sitio adecuado en el momento adecuado para enteraros de todo — dijo George.

— Es un don — dijo Ron.

— Es una maldición — dijo Harry a la vez.

**Ron comenzó a decir que él no era de la misma opinión, pero se paró en mitad de la frase cuando Harry le arreó una patada por debajo del pupitre.**

—**Nosotros no estábamos allí, ¿recuerdas? —le susurró Harry.**

— Bien hecho — le felicitó Tonks.

**Pero la desagradable alegría de Lockhart, las sospechas que siempre había tenido de que Hagrid no era bueno, su confianza en que todo el asunto ya había tocado a su fin, irritaron tanto a Harry, que sintió deseos de tirarle Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos a su cara de idiota. Pero en lugar de eso, se conformó con garabatearle a Ron una nota: «Lo haremos esta noche.»**

De nuevo, fueron los adultos (y también muchos de los estudiantes) los que comprendieron mejor que Harry lo que significaban esas palabras. Los adultos que debían haber resuelto el problema eran tan ineptos que Harry, a pesar de tener doce años, sentía que no podía confiar en ellos y acababa enfrentándose a los problemas por su cuenta.

_Espero que estés prestando atención, Severus._

Snape utilizó todo su autocontrol para no gruñirle al director, exigiéndole que saliera de su cabeza.

**Ron leyó el mensaje, tragó saliva con esfuerzo y miró a su lado, al asiento habitualmente ocupado por Hermione. Entonces parecieron disiparse sus dudas, y asintió con la cabeza.**

— Oh, Ron — gimió Hermione, emocionada. Ron se puso muy rojo.

— ¿Por qué sigues sorprendiéndote? Está claro que fui allí por ti.

Un segundo después, Hermione se lanzó a abrazar a Ron, casi aplastando a Harry y Ginny en el proceso. Él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, incómodo pero claramente complacido.

**Aquellos días, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba siempre abarrotada, porque a partir de las seis, los de Gryffindor no tenían otro lugar adonde ir. También tenían mucho de que hablar, así que la sala no se vaciaba hasta pasada la medianoche.**

— Mejor así — dijo un Gryffindor de sexto. — Daba más seguridad estar rodeado de gente hasta tarde.

**Después de cenar, Harry sacó del baúl su capa para hacerse invisible y pasó la noche sentado encima de ella, esperando que la sala se despejara. Fred y George los retaron a jugar al snap explosivo y Ginny se sentó a contemplarlos, muy retraída y ocupando el asiento habitual de Hermione. **

Ginny se tensó. Harry la miró de reojo, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haberse dado cuenta de esos detalles y no haber sido capaz de unir las pistas y comprender lo que sucedía frente a sus narices.

A su lado, estaba claro que Ron pensaba lo mismo que él.

**Harry y Ron perdieron a propósito, intentando acabar pronto, pero incluso así, era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Fred, George y Ginny se marcharon por fin a la cama.**

— No sé si ofenderme porque estuvieran deseando que nos fuéramos o si ofenderme porque no nos pidieron que fuéramos con ellos al bosque — dijo Fred.

— Las dos cosas — respondió George.

**Harry y Ron esperaron a oír cerrarse las puertas de los dos dormitorios antes de coger la capa, echársela encima y salir por el agujero del retrato.**

**Este recorrido por el castillo también fue difícil, porque tenían que ir esquivando a los profesores. Al fin llegaron al vestíbulo, descorrieron el pasador de la puerta principal y se colaron por ella, intentando evitar que hiciera ruido, y salieron a los campos iluminados por la luz de la luna.**

— No me puedo creer que lo vayáis a hacer de verdad — dijo Parvati.

— No sé si sois muy valientes o muy estúpidos — añadió uno de los amigos de Colin Creevey, cuyo nombre Harry no conocía.

—**Naturalmente —dijo Ron de pronto, mientras cruzaban a grandes zancadas el negro césped—, cuando lleguemos al bosque podría ser que no tuviéramos nada que seguir. A lo mejor las arañas no iban en aquella dirección. Parecía que sí, pero…**

**Su voz se fue apagando, pero conservaba un aire de esperanza.**

Algunos soltaron risitas, pero no fueron muchos. La mayoría no podía evitar sentir cierta admiración hacia Harry y Ron: ellos ni de broma habrían salido de las salas comunes durante aquellos días oscuros, y mucho menos para seguir a las arañas hacia el bosque prohibido.

**Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, que parecía muy triste con sus ventanas tapadas. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, Fang enloqueció de alegría al verlos. Temiendo que despertara a todo el castillo con sus potentes ladridos, se apresuraron a darle de comer caramelos de café con leche que había en una lata sobre la chimenea, de tal manera que consiguieron pegarle los dientes de arriba a los de abajo.**

Eso sí que provocó risas. Incluso Hagrid reía, y Harry escuchó a Lupin comentar lo ingenioso que había sido ese plan.

**Harry dejó la capa sobre la mesa de Hagrid. No la necesitarían en el bosque completamente oscuro.**

— Me parece muy curioso que pudierais entrar en su cabaña así, como si nada — dijo Terry Boot. — ¿Es que nadie la cerró?

— No, se quedó abierta — dijo Harry. No le iba a decir que abrir esa puerta era extremadamente fácil cuando Hagrid no estaba allí.

—**Venga, Fang, vamos a dar una vuelta —le dijo Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en la pata, y Fang salió de la cabaña detrás de ellos, muy contento, fue corriendo hasta el bosque y levantó la pata al pie de un gran árbol. Harry sacó la varita, murmuró: «¡Lumos!», y en su extremo apareció una lucecita diminuta, suficiente para permitirles buscar indicios de las arañas por el camino.**

—**Bien pensado —dijo Ron—. Yo haría lo mismo con la mía, pero ya sabes…, seguramente estallaría o algo parecido…**

Se oyeron jadeos. Muchos habían olvidado que la varita de Ron seguía rota.

— ¿Fuiste al bosque prohibido de noche y sin varita? — gimió la señora Weasley. Fred y George lo miraban con renovado respeto.

— No tenía otra opción.

**Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le señaló la hierba. Dos arañas solitarias huían de la luz de la varita para protegerse en la sombra de los árboles.**

—**Vale —suspiró Ron, como resignándose a lo peor—. Estoy dispuesto. Vamos. **

— Debes querer mucho a Granger — dijo Romilda Vane con una sonrisita.

Hermione jadeó, a la par que Ron abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua.

— Claro que la quiere — respondió Luna como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

En ese momento, Harry habría jurado que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba la piel sonrojada de Ron. Muchos rieron por lo bajo, incluyendo a la mayoría de los Weasley. Hermione estaba roja como un tomate.

Por suerte para ellos, Roger Davies decidió seguir leyendo antes de que nadie dijera nada más.

**De esta forma penetraron en el bosque, con Fang correteando a su lado, olfateando las hojas y las raíces de los árboles. A la luz de la varita mágica de Harry, siguieron la hilera ininterrumpida de arañas que circulaban por el camino. Caminaron unos veinte minutos, sin hablar, con el oído atento a otros ruidos que no fueran los de ramas al romperse o el susurro de las hojas. Más adelante, cuando el bosque se volvió tan espeso que ya no se veían las estrellas del cielo y la única luz provenía de la varita de Harry, vieron que las arañas se salían del camino.**

— ¿Es que nadie va a decir nada al respecto? — interrumpió la profesora Umbridge. — Dos alumnos salieron del castillo ignorando el toque de queda y se adentraron en el bosque prohibido. ¿Acaso no merecen un castigo, señor director?

— Efectivamente — le respondió Dumbledore. — El señor Weasley y el señor Potter ya me han avisado, tanto a mí como a la jefa de su casa, de la existencia de esta pequeña excursión al bosque.

— Sus castigos ya han sido decididos, Dolores — dijo McGonagall. — A no ser que suceda algo durante el capítulo que ellos no nos hayan comunicado, no hay motivo para añadir más castigos a la lista.

Umbridge no pareció muy contenta, pero tuvo que resignarse.

**Harry se detuvo y miró hacia donde se dirigían las arañas, pero, fuera del pequeño círculo de luz de la varita, todo era oscuridad impenetrable. Nunca se había internado tanto en el bosque. Podía recordar vívidamente que Hagrid, una vez que había entrado con él, le advirtió que no se saliera del camino. Pero ahora Hagrid se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia, probablemente en una celda en Azkaban, y les había indicado que siguieran a las arañas.**

— ¿Y le vas a hacer caso? — dijo Cormac McLaggen. — Ese tipo de confianza ciega es muy peligrosa, Potter.

Harry no podía negar que tenía razón, pero aun así, no se veía capaz de desconfiar de Hagrid.

**Harry notó en la mano el contacto de algo húmedo, dio un salto hacia atrás y pisó a Ron en el pie, pero sólo había sido el hocico de Fang.**

Algunos rieron. Ron bufó.

— Eso dolió — le dijo a Harry, quien se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—**¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Harry a Ron, de quien sólo veía los ojos, que reflejaban la luz de la varita mágica.**

—**Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí… —dijo Ron.**

— Eres más valiente de lo que pensaba — dijo Luna. Harry no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero cada vez que hablaba, dejaba a Ron sin palabras.

**De forma que siguieron a las arañas que se internaban en la espesura. No podían avanzar muy rápido, porque había tocones y raíces de árboles en su ruta, apenas visibles en la oscuridad. Harry notaba en la mano el cálido aliento de Fang. Tuvieron que detenerse más de una vez para que, en cuclillas, a la luz de la varita, Harry pudiera volver a encontrar el rastro de las arañas.**

— Los dos sois muy valientes — dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley solemnemente.

Muchos asintieron, especialmente aquellos que, como Ron, sufrían de aracnofobia.

**Caminaron durante una media hora por lo menos. Las túnicas se les enganchaban en las ramas bajas y en las zarzas. Al cabo de un rato notaron que el terreno descendía, aunque el bosque seguía igual de espeso.**

**De repente, Fang dejó escapar un ladrido potente, resonante, dándoles un susto tremendo.**

— Eso no es bueno — murmuró Neville, nervioso.

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron en voz alta, mirando en la oscuridad y agarrándose con fuerza al hombro de Harry.**

Más de uno soltó una risita al escuchar eso.

—**Algo se mueve por ahí —musitó Harry—. Escucha… Parece de gran tamaño. **

**Escucharon. A cierta distancia, a su derecha, aquella cosa de gran tamaño se abría camino entre los árboles quebrando las ramas a su paso. **

—**¡Ah no! —exclamó Ron—, ¡ah no, no, no…! **

Harry se habría esperado que más gente riera, pero parecía que saber que había "algo de gran tamaño" en el bosque les había quitado las ganas de reír.

—**Calla —dijo Harry, desesperado—. Te oirá.**

—**¿Oírme? —dijo Ron en un tono elevado y poco natural—. Yo sí lo he oído. ¡Fang!**

**La oscuridad parecía presionarles los ojos mientras aguardaban aterrorizados. Oyeron un extraño ruido sordo, y luego, silencio.**

— Me está dando muy mala espina — dijo Katie Bell. Por la forma en la que se pasaba las manos por los brazos, Harry supuso que se le había puesto la piel de gallina.

—**¿Qué crees que está haciendo? —preguntó Harry. **

—**Seguramente, se está preparando para saltar —contestó Ron. Aguardaron, temblando, sin atreverse apenas a moverse. **

—**¿Crees que se ha ido? —susurró Harry.**

—**No sé…**

— No, y menos mal — murmuró Ron. En el comedor, muchos alumnos parecían muy, muy nerviosos.

**Entonces vieron a su derecha un resplandor que brilló tanto en la oscuridad que los dos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos con las manos. Fang soltó un aullido y echó a correr, pero se enredó en unos espinos y volvió a aullar aún más fuerte.**

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? — exclamó Dean.

—**¡Harry! —gritó Ron, tan aliviado que la voz apenas le salía—. ¡Harry, es nuestro coche!**

—**¿Qué?**

—**¡Vamos!**

— Tiene que ser una broma — dijo Alicia Spinnet, quien había estado agarrando el brazo de Angelina durante varios minutos.

— ¡El coche! Menos mal — respiró Neville.

**Harry siguió a Ron en dirección a la luz, dando tumbos y traspiés, y al cabo de un instante salieron a un claro.**

**El coche del padre de Ron estaba abandonado en medio de un círculo de gruesos árboles y bajo un espeso tejido de ramas, con los faros encendidos. Ron caminó hacia él, boquiabierto, y el coche se le acercó despacio, como si fuera un perro que saludase a su amo. Un perro de color turquesa.**

Se oyeron risitas incrédulas. El señor Weasley parecía tremendamente aliviado.

—**¡Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo! —dijo Ron emocionado, contemplando el coche—. Míralo: el bosque lo ha vuelto salvaje…**

**Los guardabarros del coche estaban arañados y embadurnados de barro. Daba la impresión de que el coche había conseguido llegar hasta allí él solo. **

— ¿Qué clase de encantamiento tenía ese coche? — preguntó Terry Boot. — Es como si tuviera conciencia o algo.

El señor Weasley no respondió, pero sonrió de forma enigmática.

**A Fang no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia, y se mantenía pegado a Harry, temblando. Mientras su respiración se acompasaba, guardó la varita bajo la túnica.**

—**¡Y creíamos que era un monstruo que nos iba a atacar! —dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre el coche y dándole unas palmadas—. ¡Me preguntaba adónde habría ido!**

— ¿Lo sigues teniendo? ¿Lo sacasteis del bosque? — preguntó Lavender. Ron negó con la cabeza.

**Harry aguzó la vista en busca de arañas en el suelo iluminado, pero todas habían huido de la luz de los faros.**

—**Hemos perdido el rastro —dijo—. Tendremos que buscarlo de nuevo.**

**Ron no habló ni se movió. Tenía los ojos clavados en un punto que se hallaba a unos tres metros del suelo, justo detrás de Harry. Estaba pálido de terror.**

Roger Davies tomó aire antes de leer:

**Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volverse. **

La tensión volvió al comedor tan rápido que Harry podría haber jurado que la sentía en su piel. Todo el mundo se había callado, toda risa se había desvanecido.

**Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, y de repente sintió que algo largo y peludo lo agarraba por la cintura y lo levantaba en el aire, de cara al suelo. Mientras forcejeaba, aterrorizado, oyó más chasquidos, y vio que las piernas de Ron se despegaban del suelo, y oyó a Fang aullar y gimotear… y sintió que lo arrastraban por entre los negros árboles.**

A su lado, Ron palideció, pero no fue el único, ya que medio comedor parecía en shock.

— Arañas… ¿tan grandes que pueden levantarte en el aire? — dijo Neville con un hilo de voz. A Ron le volvió a dar un escalofrío.

**Levantando como pudo la cabeza, Harry vio que la bestia que lo sujetaba caminaba sobre seis patas inmensamente largas y peludas, y que encima de las dos delanteras que lo aferraban, tenía unas pinzas también negras. Tras él podía oír a otro animal similar, que sin duda era el que había cogido a Ron. Se encaminaban hacia el corazón del bosque. Harry pudo ver a Fang que forcejeaba intentando liberarse de un tercer monstruo, aullando con fuerza, pero Harry no habría podido gritar aunque hubiera querido: parecía como si la voz se le hubiese quedado junto al coche, en el claro.**

— Normal — bufó Sirius. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a Harry y Ron con mucha admiración. — No me puedo creer que os acercarais a las tarántulas gigantes. De entre todas las criaturas del bosque prohibido, son de lo peor…

Era prueba de lo mucho que la existencia de las tarántulas gigantes inquietaba a los alumnos que nadie siquiera se giró a mirar a Sirius cuando habló.

**Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó en las garras del animal, sólo que de repente hubo la suficiente claridad para ver que el suelo, antes cubierto de hojas, estaba infestado de arañas. Estaban en el borde de una vasta hondonada en la que los árboles habían sido talados y las estrellas brillaban iluminando el paisaje más terrorífico que se pueda imaginar.**

Harry sentía que, si cerraba los ojos, podía ver aquella escena horrible frente a él. Ron estaba blanco como la cera. Todo el comedor se encontraba en silencio, ya que muchos alumnos estaban completamente horrorizados.

**Arañas. No arañas diminutas como aquellas a las que habían seguido por el camino de hojarasca, sino arañas del tamaño de caballos, con ocho ojos y ocho patas negras, peludas y gigantescas. **

Viendo las caras de los alumnos de primero, estaba claro que muchos de ellos tendrían pesadillas.

Pero a Harry le parecían más curiosas las caras de los Weasley. Fred y George estaban pálidos, pero a la vez parecían intrigados. Bill miraba a Ron cada pocos segundos y Harry supuso que, sabiendo la fobia tan fuerte que Ron le tenía a las arañas, a Bill le debía parecer increíble que Ron hubiera aguantado estar en esa situación. Lo mismo parecía pensar el señor Weasley, mientras que la señora Weasley se tapaba la boca con la mano, ocultando su expresión aterrorizada.

Miró a Ginny de reojo y vio que estaba pálida, pero algo en su mirada le hizo pensar que no le preocupaban las arañas. Durante un momento, le pareció que la chica se sentía culpable por haber provocado indirectamente que su hermano tuviera que pasar por ese horror, pero descartó la idea porque le pareció absolutamente ridícula.

**El ejemplar que transportaba a Harry se abría camino, bajando por la brusca pendiente, hacia una telaraña nebulosa en forma de cúpula que había en el centro de la hondonada, mientras sus compañeras se acercaban por todas partes chasqueando sus pinzas, emocionadas a la vista de su presa.**

— ¿Por qué les dijiste que siguieran a las arañas? — dijo la profesora Sprout. Tenía la voz más aguda de lo normal.

Hagrid, apenado, le respondió:

— Sé que no les harán daño. Solo están llevándolos hacia Aragog.

Aunque todos se preguntaban quién era Aragog, nadie se atrevió a preguntar. A Harry le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría Hagrid cuando viera lo que Aragog había hecho con ellos.

**La araña soltó a Harry, y éste cayó al suelo de cuatro patas. A su lado, con un ruido sordo, cayeron Ron y Fang. El perro ya no aullaba; se quedó encogido y en silencio en el mismo punto en que había caído. Ron parecía encontrarse tan mal como Harry había supuesto. Su boca se había alargado en una especie de grito mudo y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.**

Nadie rió. Ni siquiera Malfoy, que no solía dejar pasar ningún momento en el que pudiera meterse con Ron, fue capaz de decir nada. Harry lo miró y vio que también estaba más pálido de lo normal. Supuso que incluso los hijos de los más allegados de las artes oscuras no disfrutaban saber que el sitio donde vivían durante gran parte del año estaba al lado del hogar de cientos de tarántulas.

**De pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que la araña que lo había dejado caer estaba hablando. No era fácil darse cuenta de ello, porque chascaba sus pinzas a cada palabra que decía.**

—**¡Aragog! —llamaba—, ¡Aragog!**

— ¿Hablan? — gimió Padma Patil. Por su cara, estaba claro que se estaba planteando abandonar Hogwarts para siempre.

**Y del medio de la gran tela de araña salió, muy despacio, una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. El negro de su cuerpo y sus piernas estaba manchado de gris, y los ocho ojos que tenía en su cabeza horrenda y llena de pinzas eran de un blanco lechoso. Era ciega.**

— Madre mía… — jadeó Hermione. También tenía la piel erizada.

—**¿Qué hay? —dijo, chascando muy deprisa sus pinzas. **

—**Hombres —dijo la araña que había llevado a Harry.**

—**¿Es Hagrid? —Aragog se acercó, moviendo vagamente sus múltiples ojos lechosos.**

—**Desconocidos —respondió la araña que había llevado a Ron. **

—**Matadlos —ordenó Aragog con fastidio—. Estaba durmiendo…**

Se escucharon jadeos y exclamaciones. Harry tenía la vista fija en Hagrid, quien pareció sorprenderse mucho.

—**Somos amigos de Hagrid —gritó Harry. Sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera escapado del pecho y estuviera retumbando en su garganta.**

—**Clic, clic, clic —hicieron las pinzas de todas las arañas en la hondonada. Aragog se detuvo.**

— Bien hecho, bien hecho — murmuraba Moody.

—**Hagrid nunca ha enviado hombres a nuestra hondonada —dijo despacio. **

—**Hagrid está metido en un grave problema —dijo Harry, respirando muy deprisa—. Por eso hemos venido nosotros.**

—**¿En un grave problema? —dijo la vieja araña, en un tono que a Harry se le antojó de preocupación—. Pero ¿por qué os ha enviado?**

— ¿La araña se preocupa por Hagrid? — dijo Demelza Robins, alterada. — ¿Son amigos? ¿Eso es posible?

— Claro que lo es — replicó Hagrid. — Crié a Aragog desde que era un bebé. Jamás me haría daño.

A ti no, pensó Harry amargamente.

**Harry quiso levantarse, pero decidió no hacerlo; no creía que las piernas lo pudieran sostener. Así que habló desde el suelo, lo más tranquilamente que pudo.**

Nadie se rió de él, como habría esperado. Al contrario, muchos parecían sentir cada vez más respeto por él y por Ron.

—**En el colegio piensan que Hagrid se ha metido en… en… algo con los estudiantes. Se lo han llevado a Azkaban.**

**Aragog chascó sus pinzas enojado, y el resto de las arañas de la hondonada hizo lo mismo: era como si aplaudiesen, sólo que los aplausos no solían aterrorizar a Harry.**

Eso hizo bufar a más de uno. No estaban de humor para bromas.

—**Pero aquello fue hace años —dijo Aragog con fastidio—. Hace un montón de años. Lo recuerdo bien. Por eso lo echaron del colegio. Creyeron que yo era el monstruo que vivía en lo que ellos llaman la Cámara de los Secretos. Creyeron que Hagrid había abierto la cámara y me había liberado.**

Todos escuchaban con atención. Muchos habían abrazado las almohadas que tenían más cerca, mientras que otros estaban encogidos en sus sillones, aterrorizados. Harry podía notar lo tenso que estaba Ron.

—**Y tú… ¿tú no saliste de la Cámara de los Secretos? —dijo Harry, notando un sudor frío en la frente.**

—**¡Yo! —dijo Aragog, chascando de enfado—. Yo no nací en el castillo. Vine de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me regaló a Hagrid cuando yo estaba en el huevo. Hagrid sólo era un niño, pero me cuidó, me escondió en un armario del castillo, me alimentó con sobras de la mesa. Hagrid es un gran amigo mío, y un gran hombre. Cuando me descubrieron y me culparon de la muerte de una muchacha, él me protegió. Desde entonces, he vivido siempre en el bosque, donde Hagrid aún viene a verme. Hasta me encontró una esposa, Mosag, y ya veis cómo ha crecido mi familia, gracias a la bondad de Hagrid…**

— ¡Así que es su culpa! — exclamó la profesora Umbridge. — ¡Por su culpa, el bosque está infestado de tarántulas!

— Es su hogar — se defendió Hagrid.

**Harry reunió todo el valor que le quedaba. **

—**¿Así que tú nunca… nunca atacaste a nadie?**

—**Nunca —dijo la vieja araña con voz ronca—. Mi instinto me habría empujado a ello, pero, por consideración a Hagrid, nunca hice daño a un ser humano. El cuerpo de la muchacha asesinada fue descubierto en los aseos. Yo nunca vi nada del castillo salvo el armario en que crecí. A nuestra especie le gusta la oscuridad y el silencio.**

— ¿En los aseos? — dijo Cho Chang. — ¿Acaso…?

Muchos parecían haber llegado a la misma conclusión.

—**Pero entonces… ¿sabes qué es lo que mató a la chica? —preguntó Harry—. Porque, sea lo que sea, ha vuelto a atacar a la gente…**

**Los chasquidos y el ruido de muchas patas que se movían de enojo ahogaron sus palabras. Al mismo tiempo, grandes figuras negras parecían crecer a su alrededor.**

Hagrid frunció el ceño.

—**Lo que habita en el castillo —dijo Aragog— es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa. Recuerdo bien que le rogué a Hagrid que me dejara marchar cuando me di cuenta de que la bestia rondaba por el castillo.**

—**¿Qué es? —dijo Harry enseguida.**

Se hizo el silencio absoluto. La pregunta parecía retumbar en las mentes de todos. ¿A qué diablos podía temer una tarántula del tamaño de un elefante?

**Las pinzas chascaron más fuerte. Parecía que las arañas se acercaban.**

—**¡No hablamos de eso! —dijo con furia Aragog—. ¡No lo nombramos! Ni siquiera a Hagrid le dije nunca el nombre de esa horrible criatura, aunque me preguntó varias veces.**

— Pues qué útil — ironizó Seamus en voz baja.

**Harry no quiso insistir, y menos con las arañas que se acercaban cada vez más por todos lados. Aragog parecía cansada de hablar. Iba retrocediendo despacio hacia su tela, pero las demás arañas seguían acercándose, poco a poco, a Harry y Ron.**

Harry, aún con la vista fija en Hagrid, notó cómo su expresión se oscurecía.

—**En ese caso, ya nos vamos —dijo Harry desesperadamente a Aragog, al oír los crujidos muy cerca.**

—**¿Iros? —dijo Aragog despacio—. Creo que no… **

—**Pero, pero…**

—**Mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid, ésa es mi orden. Pero no puedo negarles un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente. Adiós, amigo de Hagrid.**

Se escuchó un crujido que hizo gritar a más de una decena de estudiantes. Hagrid había cogido el reposabrazos de su silla con tanta fuerza que lo había partido. A Harry le partió el corazón ver en la cara de Hagrid lo traicionado que se sentía.

— No me lo puedo creer…. — dijo finalmente. — Se lo he dado todo. ¿Y así me lo paga?

— Me temo que a veces, confiar en esas criaturas puede salir muy caro — dijo Dumbledore. Hagrid asintió lentamente.

**Harry miró a todos lados. A muy poca distancia, mucho más alto que él, había un frente de arañas, como un muro macizo, chascando sus pinzas y con sus múltiples ojos brillando en las horribles cabezas negras.**

— Oh, no — gimió Hagrid. Mirando directamente a Harry y Ron, dijo: — Lo siento. Lo siento.

— No pasa nada — respondió Harry con rapidez. — Todo salió bien.

Ron parecía más reticente a quitarle hierro al asunto, pero viendo lo mal que se lo estaba tomando Hagrid, se ablandó y dijo:

— No te preocupes, Hagrid. Conseguimos escapar y ni siquiera acabamos en la enfermería.

Hagrid asintió de nuevo, aunque parecía muy deprimido.

**Al coger su varita, Harry sabía que no le iba a servir, que había demasiadas arañas, pero estaba decidido a hacerles frente, dispuesto a morir luchando. **

Se oyeron jadeos.

— ¿Y aun así dudabas de si eras Gryffindor? — dijo Oliver Wood. — No puedes ser otra cosa, Harry.

**Pero en aquel instante se oyó un ruido fuerte, y un destello de luz iluminó la hondonada.**

**El coche del padre de Ron rugía bajando la hondonada, con los faros encendidos, tocando la bocina, apartando a las arañas al chocar con ellas. Algunas caían del revés y se quedaban agitando sus largas patas en el aire. El coche se detuvo con un chirrido delante de Harry y Ron, y abrió las puertas.**

— Gracias al cielo — gimió la señora Weasley, angustiada.

—**¡Coge a Fang! —gritó Harry, metiéndose por la puerta delantera.**

**Ron cogió al perro, que no paraba de aullar, por la barriga y lo metió en los asientos de atrás. Las puertas se cerraron de un portazo. Ni Ron puso el pie en el acelerador ni falta que hizo. El motor dio un rugido, y el coche salió atropellando arañas. **

— Genial — dijo una chica de Hufflepuff.

— ¡Acaba con todas, Ron! — le animó el chico con el que había intercambiado cromos de las ranas de chocolate hacía unos días.

**Subieron la cuesta a toda velocidad, salieron de la hondonada y enseguida se internaron en el bosque chocando contra todo lo que se les ponía por delante, con las ramas golpeando las ventanillas, mientras el coche se abría camino hábilmente a través de los espacios más amplios, siguiendo un camino que obviamente conocía.**

Hermione lo escuchaba todo con la boca abierta.

— No me puedo creer que pasara todo eso — dijo con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Cómo que no? Si te lo contamos — replicó Ron. Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— Sabía que habíais ido al bosque, que habíais hablado con Aragog y que os habían atacado, pero no me imaginaba lo horrible que fue — admitió. — En mi mente había muchas menos arañas…

**Harry miró a Ron. En la boca aún conservaba la mueca del grito mudo, pero sus ojos ya no estaban desorbitados.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

**Ron miraba fijamente hacia delante, incapaz de hablar.**

De nuevo, nadie rió, ni siquiera los estudiantes de Slytherin. Muchos alumnos seguían pálidos, a pesar de que simplemente estaban leyendo lo que había sucedido. Más de uno estaba seguro de que, de haber tenido que vivir algo así, le habría dado un infarto.

**Se abrieron camino a través de la maleza, con Fang aullando sonoramente en el asiento de atrás. Harry vio cómo al rozar un árbol arrancaba de cuajo el retrovisor exterior. Después de diez minutos de ruido y tambaleo, el bosque se aclaró y Harry vio de nuevo algunos trozos de cielo.**

— Menos mal — respiró Ginny.

**El coche frenó tan bruscamente que casi salen por el parabrisas. Habían llegado al final del bosque. Fang se abalanzó contra la ventanilla en su impaciencia por salir, y cuando Harry le abrió la puerta, corrió por entre los árboles, con la cola entre las piernas, hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry también salió y, al cabo de un rato, Ron lo siguió, recuperado ya el movimiento en sus miembros, pero aún con el cuello rígido y los ojos fijos. Harry dio al coche una palmada de agradecimiento, y éste volvió a internarse en el bosque y desapareció de la vista.**

— El coche os salvó la vida — dijo Daphne Greengrass. — Ahora entiendo por qué no os arrepentís de haber cogido el coche para venir a Hogwarts volando, a pesar de lo que pasó después.

Harry asintió con ganas.

**Harry entró en la cabaña de Hagrid a recoger la capa invisible. Fang se había acurrucado en su cesta, temblando debajo de la manta. Cuando Harry volvió a salir, vio a Ron vomitando en el bancal de las calabazas.**

— Pobrecito — dijo Lavender. — Fuiste muy valiente.

Ron se sonrojó.

—**Seguid a las arañas —dijo Ron sin fuerzas, limpiándose la boca con la manga—. Nunca perdonaré a Hagrid. Estamos vivos de milagro.**

Hagrid hizo una mueca. Entre el dolor por la traición de Aragog y las palabras de Ron, a Harry no le habría sorprendido si Hagrid se hubiera echado a llorar.

Ron pareció notarlo también, porque enseguida dijo:

— No lo decía en serio, Hagrid. Claro que te perdono.

Hagrid asintió, agradeciéndoselo con la mirada. Viendo su expresión de culpabilidad, Harry se preguntó si Hagrid sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

—**Apuesto a que no pensaba que Aragog pudiera hacer daño a sus amigos —dijo Harry.**

—**¡Ése es exactamente el problema de Hagrid! —dijo Ron, aporreando la pared de la cabaña—. ¡Siempre se cree que los monstruos no son tan malos como parecen, y mira adónde lo ha llevado esa creencia: a una celda en Azkaban! —No podía dejar de temblar—. ¿Qué pretendía enviándonos allá? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hemos averiguado.**

— Reitero, no lo decía en serio, Hagrid — dijo Ron.

— Tenías todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado — respondió Hagrid, quitándole importancia.

—**Que Hagrid no abrió nunca la Cámara de los Secretos —contestó Harry, echando la capa sobre Ron y empujándole por el brazo para hacerle andar—. Es inocente.**

**Ron dio un fuerte resoplido. Evidentemente, criar a Aragog en un armario no era su idea de la inocencia.**

Ni tampoco la de muchos otros, a juzgar por la cantidad de bufidos que se escucharon a lo largo del comedor.

**Al aproximarse al castillo, Harry enderezó la capa para asegurarse de que no se les veían los pies, luego empujó despacio la puerta principal, para que no chirriara, sólo hasta dejarla entreabierta. **

_Tiene una gran facilidad para entrar en sitios en los que no debería estar._

_¿Y por qué crees que es, Severus?_

Snape volvió a forzar a Dumbledore fuera de su mente. ¿Por qué iba a ser? Porque el chico disfrutaba trasgrediendo las normas.

Y porque había tenido que robar comida en casa para poder alimentarse, como bien le recordó su consciencia.

Callando esos pensamientos, Snape se obligó a prestar atención a la lectura.

**Cruzaron con cuidado el vestíbulo y subieron la escalera de mármol, conteniendo la respiración al encontrarse con los centinelas que vigilaban los corredores. Por fin llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde el fuego se había convertido en cenizas y unas pocas brasas. Al hallarse en lugar seguro, se desprendieron de la capa y ascendieron por la escalera circular hasta el dormitorio.**

— Tanta seguridad, tantos centinelas, ¿para qué? — dijo la profesora Sprout. — Si dos chicos de segundo pudieron entrar y salir del castillo, ¿qué no podría hacer el monstruo de Slytherin?

La verdad, ese pensamiento no resultaba nada tranquilizador.

**Ron cayó en la cama sin preocuparse de desvestirse. Harry, por el contrario, no tenía mucho sueño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando en todo lo que había dicho Aragog.**

**La criatura que merodeaba por algún lugar del castillo, pensó, se parecía a Voldemort, incluso en el hecho de que otros monstruos no quisieran mencionar su nombre. Pero Ron y él no se encontraban más cerca de averiguar qué era aquello ni cómo había petrificado a sus víctimas. Ni siquiera Hagrid había sabido nunca qué se escondía en la cámara de los Secretos.**

— Pensad en lo del baño — dijo Terry Boot. — Vamos, estáis muy cerca.

— A lo mejor no fue Myrtle — dijo una chica de segundo de Gryffindor. — Quizá fue otra persona que también murió en un baño.

**Harry subió las piernas a la cama y se reclinó contra las almohadas, contemplando la luna que destellaba para él a través de la ventana de la torre.**

— Me gustaría que nuestra sala común estuviera en una torre solo para poder hacer eso — dijo Hannah Abbott. Algunos Hufflepuff asintieron.

**No comprendía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Nada de lo que habían intentado hasta el momento les había llevado a ninguna parte. Ryddle había atrapado al que no era, el heredero de Slytherin había escapado y nadie sabía si sería o no la misma persona que había vuelto a abrir la cámara. No quedaba nadie a quien preguntar. Harry se tumbó, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Aragog.**

— Venga, haz la conexión — le instó Sirius. — Está claro que es Myrtle la Llorona.

**Estaba adormeciéndose cuando se le ocurrió algo que podía ser su última esperanza, y se incorporó de repente.**

—**Ron —susurró en la oscuridad—, ¡Ron!**

**Ron despertó con un aullido como los de Fang, abrió unos ojos desorbitados y miró a Harry.**

Esta vez, sí que hubo algunas risitas. La gente empezaba a calmarse después de la tensión de todo lo leído.

—**Ron: la chica que murió. Aragog dijo que fue hallada en unos aseos —dijo Harry, sin hacer caso de los ronquidos de Neville que venían del rincón—. ¿Y si no hubiera abandonado nunca los aseos? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí?**

— Menos mal — dijo Daphne. Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle.

**Bajo la luz de la luna, Ron se frotó los ojos y arrugó la frente. Y entonces comprendió.**

—**¿No pensarás… en Myrtle la Llorona?**

— ¡Bingo! — exclamó Sirius.

— Aquí acaba — anunció Roger Davies, marcando la página y dejando el libro en el atril.

Volvió a su lugar y Dumbledore se puso en pie para coger el libro.

— El siguiente capítulo se titula: **La Cámara de los Secretos.** ¿Quién quiere leer?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Lo que todos queríais que pasara ya ha sucedido: Ginny y Corner han terminado! Muahahaha. Justo ahora que vienen los dos caps más intensos del libro.**

**Decidme vuestras opiniones en los reviews! :3 Ya sabéis: sean buenas o malas, sean sugerencias o quejas, valoro todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejáis. Tengo ideas apuntadas de cosas que habéis sugerido y encajan con la historia, así que no os cortéis :3**

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! -hug- bye!**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Korrily: **Hola! Me alegra que te gustara que Fudge callara a Umbridge, fue genial escribir esas líneas jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review! :3

**CecyBlack: **Hi! Muchísimas gracias! Yo también quiero que se sepa lo de Lucius... definitivamente, su reputación se va a ir a la basura en cuanto se sepa todo lo que ha hecho. Y se lo tiene merecido. Nos vemos! :3

**Zero: **Holi! Yo tampoco pensé en eso nunca, pero la verdad, tiene sentido jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado la reacción de todos con Aragog. Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por el review :D

**creativo: **Hola! jajaja entiendo tus ganas de sangre, yo también les lanzaría cruciatus al sapo y a fudge hasta que espabilaran, pero por otro lado... con lo empeñados que están en que la ley debe cumplirse, destrozarles usando su propia ley me parece incluso más cruel jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**Fan de tu fic: **Hola! Creo que los slytherin que vienen de familias de mortífagos van a tener que reflexionar muchísimo, precisamente por lo que dices. Están siguiendo a un hombre que ni siquiera es lo que dice ser! A ver si abren los ojos... Muchísimas gracias por el review, bye! :3

**Klara Potter: **Holi! Pues me alegra mucho que el fic funcione como desestresante jajaja. Tienes toda la razón, habría sido genial que lo leyera Fudge, pero como Umbridge es la que no para de meterse donde no le llaman pues ha acabado siendo ella XD Y sí, de entre todo lo que ha hecho Fudge, creo que llevarse a Hagrid a Azkaban es lo más justificable. Puede decir que era una medida de prevención, que lo soltaron en cuanto se supo su inocencia, etc. Cuando se lea todo lo del quinto libro... ahí lo van a matar XD Has terminado ya los exámenes no? Espero que haya ido genial! Nuestras ganas de ver a Draco sufrir nos unen, ya somos oficialmente amigas :3 jajaja. Nos vemos! Gracias por el review!

**Fox McCloude: **Hola! Pues sí, aunque Fudge se haya librado esta vez, no podrá hacerlo cuando se lea el quinto libro. Su carrera política acaba ahí jajaja. Lo de Percy siempre lo he pensado: si hablara más con su familia en vez de centrarse tanto en ser perfecto, su relación con ellos sería mejor. Quise que fuera Fred quien se lo dijera porque creo que él y George son las personas de las que menos se lo esperaría Percy. Y no te preocupes: no tengo ningunas ganas de que Umbridge vuelva a leer jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Bye!

**Chloe Rambaldi: **Hola! Ayy pobrecito tu ordenador jajaja. No le pegues, yo me encargaré de que Umbridge pague por todo lo que ha hecho :D Muchísimas gracias por tu review! nos vemos!

**Only Roxxy G: **Hola! Le quito los puntos a tu nombre porque si no, la web lo toma como que estoy poniendo un link y lo borra :( Me alegra que te haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3

**ASME123: **Hi! Yep, you're doing it correctly XD Me siento halagada por ser tu primer review :3 Y sí, es rarísimo que Umbridge diga el nombre de Harry tantas veces, si yo estuviera ahí creo que no lo aguantaría jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D Nos vemos!

**cecilia caffe: **Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero que este cap te haya gustado!:3 Nos vemos!

**carlos29: **Hola! Pues sí, es memorable jajaja. Gracias por el comentario! :3 Bye!

**Lizbeth: **Hola! Tu pregunta es súper interesante: sí, se va a leer para todos, a pesar de los riesgos que conlleva. Puede que al hacerlo, la gente quiera luchar contra Harry para hacerse dueños de la famosa varita, pero los encapuchados se las ingeniarán para solucionarlo ;) Muchísimas gracias por el review! Nos vemos!

**Naattstories: **Holi! Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca jajaja. Dónde esta mi premio? Exijo al menos un Goya! (? Me alegra que te esté gustando este fic :3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos :3

**Lupin: **Holi! Don't worry! Espero que los exámenes te hayan ido genial! Me alegra que Umbridge leyendo te haya hecho reír jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review :3 Nos vemos!

**Draci Snape: **Hola! Me encanta que hayas notado que la escena de Hermione siendo petrificada no ha sido tan impactante como las de Justin y Colin ;) En el siguiente cap se verá por qué muahahaha. Y sí, quién no se quedaría en shock después de ver a Aragog? Yo también vomitaría en el bancal de las calabazas si viera una araña del tamaño de un elefante! xD Muchas gracias por el review! Bye! :3

**Winterbell4869: **Adoro. Tus. Reviews. jajaja. Me encanta tu idea del cancerbero, puedo ver perfectamente cómo Neville llegaría a pensar eso. Harry, Ron y Hermione podrían ser algo así como un Fluffy protector que defiende el colegio sin que nadie se de cuenta. Sobre el mapa del merodeador: de todas formas, si de pronto se les ocurre que pueden usarlo, se darán cuenta de que los encapuchados se lo robaron hace bastante tiempo XD Para Ginny, los siguientes dos capítulos van a ser los peores. Encima acaba de cortar con el novio :( Pobrecita. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices sobre el maltrato de Harry: fue mucho más fuerte de lo que parece, porque en los libros Harry suele ignorar bastante a los Dursley y no piensa mucho en ellos durante el curso (más bien, no piensa casi nada en ellos). Pero si piensas que pasó 10 años en una alacena... es muy, muy fuerte. Creo que en este cap se puede ver un poco lo confuso que está Snape en este momento: queriendo aferrarse a todo lo que cree sobre Harry pero viendo al mismo tiempo que siempre se ha equivocado. Poco a poco, sus ideas irán ordenándose :D Muchísisiisisisisismas gracias por el review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Sjvm00: **Hola! Muchas gracias :3 La verdad, me gusta responder porque 1- así os puedo agradecer de uno en uno el haber comentado, y 2- puedo responder preguntas y comentar los libros, cosa que me encanta hacer jajaja. Nos vemos! :3

**CH-Hyacinth: **Hi! Ooooh espero que estés mejor! Para compensarte por hacer leer a Umbridge en el cap pasado, en este solo ha podido hacer un comentario y enseguida la han callado jajaja. No puede castigar a los chicos por algo por lo que ya han sido castigados! Me alegra que te haya gustado el detalle de la capa :3 A mí también me encanta esa parte XD Mil gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**BellaBlackEvans: **Hola! Lo peor es que tienes razón: Umbridge seguro que la toma con Ginny :( La pobre está intentando mantener una actitud positiva y va a llegar el sapo a intentar empeorarlo todo. Yyyy como le he dicho a Draci, me alegra ver que has notado que la petrificación de Hermione ha sido menos dramática y no se ha visto realmente lo que sentía ella :D Era necesario, en el siguiente cap se verá por qué! Y sobre Hagrid... espero haber descrito bien sus sentimientos. El pobre está destrozado por la traición de Aragog. En fin, muchas gracias por el review! Bye! :3

**Marine76: **Hi! So... the story is in Spanish, the review is in English and your profile says you're French XD I love it. Anyway, I'm answering in English, but if you want me to use a different language just tell me! :3 I'm glad you like this story! Thank you so much for your review :3 Bye!


	18. La cámara de los secretos

**Hola! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a esta historia! :3 Este capítulo es intenso y LARGO. Yo os lo aviso. Coged palomitas.**

**Y, por supuesto, MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Gracias a: Korrily, CecyBlack, Acheronte, Naattstories, Fan de tu fic, Fox McCloude, Nikopelukas, lunadragneel15, ASME123, Zero, ivonnetenopala, Lupin, Cristian17, Chloe Rambaldi, Marine76, everard71, louis black, BellaBlackEvans, dgar Lopez, Jos Luis, Klara Potter, Roxxy_G, Winterbell4869, Pabloss98, Draci Snape y Guest. De verdad, no os puedo ni explicar lo mucho que os agradezco vuestros comentarios. :')**

**Os habéis superado... tanto, que soy incapaz de contestar hoy a todos. Hoy subo el capítulo tarde, no porque no pudiera subirlo antes, sino porque quería subirlo con todas las respuestas. Aunque tengo más de la mitad escritas en un word, definitivamente no puedo terminar de contestar hoy. Esto lo que demuestra es que, en vez de escribir todas las respuestas los domingos antes de subir los caps, sería más inteligente por mi parte escribirlas a lo largo de la semana, justo después de leer el review por primera vez. XD Una disculpa! Mañana sin falta actualizaré el cap para que salgan abajo. :3**

**NOTA: cap actualizado, las respuestas individuales están al final! :3 **

**Ahora sí, a leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

—_**¿No pensarás… en Myrtle la Llorona?**_

— _¡Bingo! — exclamó Sirius. _

— _Aquí acaba — anunció Roger Davies, marcando la página y dejando el libro en el atril. _

_Volvió a su lugar y Dumbledore se puso en pie para coger el libro._

— _El siguiente capítulo se titula: __**La Cámara de los Secretos.**__ ¿Quién quiere leer?_

Nadie se movió, ni siquiera un milímetro. Los estudiantes intercambiaban miradas, nerviosos, e incluso los profesores parecían tremendamente incómodos. Dumbledore esperó pacientemente a que alguien se ofreciera voluntario. Cuando miraba directamente a un alumno, éste apartaba la mirada o fingía buscar algo en el suelo.

Harry ya se preguntaba si el director se vería obligado a volver a elegir a alguien al azar, cuando la mano de Ginny Weasley se alzó en el aire.

— Ginny, no — susurró uno de los Weasleys. Harry no supo si había sido Charlie o George, pero poco importó. Ginny, ignorando totalmente la voz de su hermano, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la tarima sin siquiera esperar a que Dumbledore le diera el visto bueno.

Cogió el libro que el director le tendía amablemente y, con expresión decidida, leyó:

— **La Cámara de los Secretos.**

— ¿Qué cree que hace? — murmuró Ron, nervioso. — ¿Por qué quiere leer precisamente esto?

— Supongo que por la misma razón por la que yo decidí leer el capítulo sobre la poción multijugos — respondió Hermione.

— ¿Porque os gusta sufrir en público? — replicó Ron. Hermione frunció el ceño.

— No se trata de eso. En mi caso, lo hice para demostrar públicamente que no me arrepentía de nada.

— Pero Ginny sí que se arrepiente — dijo Ron. —Aunque no tiene por qué, no fue su culpa.

— Creo que por eso está leyendo — susurró Harry. — Para demostrar que acepta lo que hizo, aunque no le guste.

En cualquier caso, ninguno de los tres podía leer la mente de Ginny para saber qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza, así que se conformaron con escuchar la lectura y esperar que el capítulo acabara rápido.

—**Con la cantidad de veces que hemos estado cerca de ella en los aseos —dijo Ron con amargura durante el desayuno del día siguiente—, y no se nos ocurrió preguntarle, y ahora ya ves…**

— No teníais forma de saber que ella fue la víctima la última vez que se abrió la cámara — dijo Hannah Abbott.

— Sí, es entendible que no le preguntarais — añadió Ernie pomposamente. Harry contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos.

**La aventura de seguir a las arañas había sido muy dura. Pero ahora, burlar a los profesores para poder meterse en un lavabo de chicas, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el que estaba junto al lugar en que había ocurrido el primer ataque, les parecía prácticamente imposible.**

— Es curioso que sea más difícil entrar a un baño que al bosque prohibido — dijo Katie Bell.

Algunos profesores parecían algo preocupados con ese dato.

**En la primera clase que tuvieron, Transformaciones, sin embargo, sucedió algo que por primera vez en varias semanas les hizo olvidar la Cámara de los Secretos. A los diez minutos de empezada la clase, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que los exámenes comenzarían el 1 de junio, y sólo faltaba una semana.**

— ¿Hubo exámenes? — exclamó un chico de tercero.

— No puede ser, ¿quién se va a poner a estudiar cuando hay un monstruo suelto? — dijo una chica de Hufflepuff, indignada.

— Eso mismo pensamos todos — gruñó Dean.

—**¿Exámenes? —aulló Seamus Finnigan—. ¿Vamos a tener exámenes a pesar de todo?**

**Sonó un fuerte golpe detrás de Harry. A Neville Longbottom se le había caído la varita mágica, haciendo desaparecer una de las patas del pupitre. **

Se oyeron algunas risitas aisladas. Los nervios por lo que suponían que iban a leer no les permitían regodearse mucho de la mala suerte de Neville.

**La profesora McGonagall volvió a hacerla aparecer con un movimiento de su varita y se volvió hacia Seamus con el entrecejo fruncido.**

Seamus hizo una mueca. Enfadar a McGonagall nunca era buena idea.

—**El único propósito de mantener el colegio en funcionamiento en estas circunstancias es el de daros una educación —dijo con severidad—. Los exámenes, por lo tanto, tendrán lugar como de costumbre, y confío en que estéis todos estudiando duro.**

Se escucharon bufidos y quejas a lo largo del comedor. Sin embargo, todos los que recordaban que finalmente no había habido exámenes estaban bastante tranquilos, para la confusión de los alumnos más jóvenes.

**¡Estudiando duro! Nunca se le ocurrió a Harry que pudiera haber exámenes con el castillo en aquel estado. Se oyeron murmullos de disconformidad en toda el aula, lo que provocó que la profesora McGonagall frunciera el entrecejo aún más.**

—**Las instrucciones del profesor Dumbledore fueron que el colegio prosiguiera su marcha con toda la normalidad posible —dijo ella—. Y eso, no necesito explicarlo, incluye comprobar cuánto habéis aprendido este curso.**

— Mejor no la enfadéis mucho — dijo Sirius en voz baja. — Esa mujer es peligrosa.

Los que estaban cerca y lo escucharon no pudieron evitar sentirse cohibidos al darse cuenta de que un ex convicto, supuesto asesino de una docena de personas, pensaba que había que tener cuidado con McGonagall.

**Harry contempló el par de conejos blancos que tenía que convertir en zapatillas. ¿Qué había aprendido durante aquel curso? No le venía a la cabeza ni una sola cosa que pudiera resultar útil en un examen.**

— Has aprendido a hacer una poción multijugos — dijo Angelina.

— Y a luchar contra tarántulas asesinas — añadió Fred, provocando que a más de uno le diera un escalofrío, incluido Ron.

**En cuanto a Ron, parecía como si le acabaran de decir que tenía que irse a vivir al bosque prohibido.**

—**¿Te parece que puedo hacer los exámenes con esto? —preguntó a Harry, levantando su varita, que se había puesto a pitar.**

Se oyó alguna risita. Ron hizo caso omiso, ya que se alegraba mucho de que su varita hubiera estado rota todo el curso.

**Tres días antes del primer examen, durante el desayuno, la profesora McGonagall hizo otro anuncio a la clase.**

—**Tengo buenas noticias —dijo, y el Gran Comedor, en lugar de quedar en silencio, estalló en alborozo.**

—**¡Vuelve Dumbledore! —dijeron varios, entusiasmados.**

—**¡Han atrapado al heredero de Slytherin! —gritó una chica desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.**

Harry escuchó a alguien soltar un grito. Se giró y vio que, en la zona donde la mayoría de Ravenclaws se habían sentado, una chica estaba roja como un tomate. Algunos de sus amigos reían.

—**¡Vuelven los partidos de quidditch! —rugió Wood emocionado. **

— Qué sorpresa— dijo Alicia Spinnet, rodando los ojos. Wood rió por lo bajo.

**Cuando se calmó el alboroto, dijo la profesora McGonagall:**

—**La profesora Sprout me ha informado de que las mandrágoras ya están listas para ser cortadas. Esta noche podremos revivir a las personas petrificadas. Creo que no hace falta recordaros que alguno de ellos quizá pueda decirnos quién, o qué, los atacó. Tengo la esperanza de que este horroroso curso acabe con la captura del culpable.**

La voz de Ginny había ido bajando de intensidad conforme leía, pero se la escuchó perfectamente. Entre los estudiantes, nadie se percató de ese cambio, ya que estaban ocupados vitoreando y aplaudiendo. Se escucharon varios "¡Viva la profesora Sprout!" que hicieron que la susodicha se ruborizara hasta la raíz del pelo.

**Hubo una explosión de alegría. Harry miró a la mesa de Slytherin y no le sorprendió ver que Draco Malfoy no participaba de ella. **

Harry no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Malfoy y se sorprendió al ver que éste lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. Decidió ignorarlo, no queriendo darle más razones a Fred y George para que se rieran de ellos.

**Ron, sin embargo, parecía más feliz que en ningún otro momento de los últimos días.**

—**¡Siendo así, no tendremos que preguntarle a Myrtle! —dijo a Harry—. ¡Hermione tendrá la respuesta cuando la despierten! Aunque se volverá loca cuando se entere de que sólo quedan tres días para el comienzo de los exámenes. No ha podido estudiar. Sería más amable por nuestra parte dejarla como está hasta que hubieran terminado.**

Esta vez, muchos rieron. Hermione estaba indignada.

— ¡Claro que no! Me habría dado un infarto si me hubiera perdido los exámenes.

— Te habrían aprobado de todas formas — dijo Ron. — Y te habrías ahorrado tres días de sufrimiento.

Hermione lo miró mal.

**En aquel mismo instante, Ginny Weasley se acercó y se sentó junto a Ron. Parecía tensa y nerviosa, y Harry vio que se retorcía las manos en el regazo.**

Muchos miraron con curiosidad a Ginny. En el presente también se la veía tensa, aunque había algo en su pose y en su expresión que demostraba lo decidida que se sentía.

—**¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Ron, sirviéndose más gachas de avena.**

**Ginny no dijo nada, pero miró la mesa de Gryffindor de un lado a otro con una expresión asustada que a Harry le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién.**

Ginny levantó la mirada del libro para mirar a Harry, con las cejas alzadas en una pregunta silenciosa. Harry le hizo una señal para que siguiera leyendo, aunque no sabía si a la chica le haría mucha gracia saber a quién le había recordado.

—**Suéltalo ya —le dijo Ron, mirándola.**

**Harry comprendió entonces a quién le recordaba Ginny. Se balanceaba ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia delante en la silla, exactamente igual que lo hacía **

Ginny bufó.

**exactamente igual que lo hacía Dobby cuando estaba a punto de revelar información prohibida.**

Se escucharon algunas risitas. Sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente parecía haber intuido que Ginny tenía un papel importante en el capítulo. La miraban con curiosidad, a la par que se oían susurros desde varias partes del comedor. Muchos recordaban que ella había sido raptada por el monstruo. ¿Era lo que estaban a punto de leer?

—**Tengo algo que deciros —masculló Ginny, evitando mirar directamente a Harry.**

Esta vez, fue Michael Corner quien bufó. Fulminó con la mirada a Harry y volvió a mirar a Ginny con una expresión amarga que provocó que, durante un segundo, Harry sintiera pena por él.

—**¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.**

**Parecía como si Ginny no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas. **

—**¿Qué? —apremió Ron.**

— ¿Era algo sobre la cámara? — se escuchó preguntar a Padma Patil. — ¿Weasley sabía algo?

— No creo — respondió Terry Boot, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

— Seguro que sabía algo y por eso se la llevaron — dijo Ernie.

Ginny pareció tomar impulso al escuchar esas palabras y siguió leyendo.

**Ginny abrió la boca, pero no salió de ella ningún sonido. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y habló en voz baja, para que sólo le pudieran oír Ron y Ginny.**

—**¿Tiene que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Has visto algo o a alguien haciendo cosas sospechosas?**

— Muy buenas preguntas — dijo Moody. — Lo mejor para interrogar a inocentes es hacer preguntas muy concretas.

Algunos asintieron, algo cohibidos.

**Ginny cogió aire, y en aquel preciso momento apareció Percy Weasley, pálido y fatigado.**

Harry se fijó en Percy, quien se había puesto pálido de golpe.

—**Si has acabado de comer, me sentaré en tu sitio, Ginny. Estoy muerto de hambre. Acabo de terminar la ronda.**

A pesar de la seriedad de lo que estaba leyendo, Ginny inconscientemente imitó la forma de hablar de su hermano, sacándole una sonrisa a más de uno.

**Ginny saltó de la silla como si le hubiera dado la corriente, echó a Percy una mirada breve y aterrorizada, y salió corriendo. **

A la par que Ginny terminaba de leer esa frase con cara de asco, Percy se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

**Percy se sentó y cogió una jarra del centro de la mesa.**

—**¡Percy! —dijo Ron enfadado—. ¡Estaba a punto de contarnos algo importante! **

— No sabía cuánto — murmuró Ron. Harry asintió solemnemente.

**Percy se atragantó en medio de un sorbo de té.**

—**¿Qué era eso tan importante? —preguntó, tosiendo.**

Percy gimió.

—**Yo le acababa de preguntar si había visto algo raro, y ella se disponía a decir… **

—**¡Ah, eso! No tiene nada que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Percy. **

— Soy un imbécil— gimió Percy en voz alta. Miró a Ginny y, tras unos segundos, su expresión derrotada cambió. Por primera vez, Harry vio algo de Gryffindor en los ojos del prefecto.

Ante la mirada atónita de todo el comedor, Percy se puso en pie y se acercó a Ginny.

— Lo siento — dijo, tragando saliva. — Por aquello y por todo lo demás. Lo siento.

Era curioso cómo, a pesar de que Ginny era mucho más baja que su hermano, parecía mil veces más grande en ese momento.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad? — preguntó ella, mirándole a los ojos. Harry no supo que fue lo que vio en ellos, pero algo debió ver que la convenció de que decía la verdad, porque, cuando Percy dijo que sí, ella asintió.

— Vale. Te creo.

Percy respiró aliviado. Todo el comedor los observaba con curiosidad, esperando a ver qué iba a suceder. Percy parecía totalmente inseguro y, si ya había parecido más pequeño de lo normal a causa de su arrepentimiento, el alivio que sentía ahora parecía haberle hecho perder unos centímetros más, o eso le pareció a Harry.

— ¿Lo ha perdonado? — se escuchó murmurar a Fred. — Porque yo no.

— Hasta que no le pida perdón a mamá y papá, no quiero saber nada de él — gruñó George por lo bajo, sorprendiendo a Harry.

Ginny volvió a mirar al libro para seguir leyendo. Sin embargo, cuando Percy se giró para volver a su sitio cerca del ministro, ella soltó el libro y lo agarró del brazo.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— Eh…

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada. Con un gesto de la cabeza, le señaló hacia donde el resto de los Weasley estaban sentados. A Percy se le abrieron mucho los ojos y, lleno de pánico, negó con la cabeza, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Pero Ginny lo tenía bien agarrado. Pegó un tirón del brazo de su hermano y lo arrastró hasta bajar la tarima, ignorando los murmullos y las risitas aisladas que se oían. Percy trató de soltarse, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de su hermana fue suficiente para que se dejara arrastrar lo que quedaba de camino hacia los Weasley.

De un empujón, lo obligó a sentarse en el sitio que ella había dejado libre, justo al lado de Harry.

— Te vas a quedar aquí. Y cuando acabe el capítulo, vas a hablar con mamá y papá y vas a disculparte. Si te arrepientes… demuéstralo.

Percy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ginny ya le había dado la espalda y se dirigía de nuevo a la tarima.

Percy se quedó allí sentado, tieso como una estatua, y con una cara que le hizo pensar a Harry que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Harry no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. ¿Debía saludarle? ¿Hablarle como si no pasara nada, a pesar de la carta horrible que le había escrito a Ron sobre él?

Hermione, quien estaba sentada al otro lado de Percy, también parecía bastante incómoda.

— Hey, Harry. ¿Me cambias el sitio? — dijo Ron.

Harry ni siquiera se lo pensó. Se levantó y le cedió el sitio a Ron, quien, nada más acomodarse, le pegó una colleja a Percy.

— Te dije que no tardaras en hacerlo.

Percy bufó, frotándose la zona adolorida. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces vio que el resto de los Weasley lo miraban fijamente. A Harry le rompió el corazón ver lo ilusionada que parecía la señora Weasley, y pudo entender perfectamente por qué George se negaba a perdonar a Percy hasta que no arreglara las cosas con su madre.

Percy abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua y bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostenérsela a su familia. Por suerte, Ginny se apiadó de él y siguió leyendo.

—**¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Ron, arqueando las cejas.**

—**Bueno, si es imprescindible que te lo diga… Ginny, esto…, me encontró el otro día cuando yo estaba… Bueno, no importa, el caso es que… ella me vio hacer algo y yo, hum, le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie. Yo creía que mantendría su palabra. No es nada, de verdad, pero preferiría…**

Aunque los estudiantes estaban bastante confusos con lo que acababa de suceder, muchos no pudieron evitar soltar risitas al imaginarse exactamente qué habría estado haciendo Percy, quien, por su parte, se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Ginny leía con una ceja arqueada, juzgando a su hermano sin necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra.

En otras circunstancias, los gemelos no habrían dejado pasar esa oportunidad de reírse de su hermano. Sin embargo, ambos se mantenían serios y había cierta tensión en su cuerpo que le hizo pensar a Harry que estaban listos para pelear con Percy si era necesario.

**Harry nunca había visto a Percy pasando semejante apuro.**

—**¿Qué hacías, Percy? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo—. Vamos, dínoslo, no nos reiremos.**

— Vamos, Percy — se burló Wood. — Confiesa…

Percy se hundió en el asiento, tapándose la cara con las manos.

**Percy no devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Pásame esos bollos, Harry me muero de hambre.**

Se oyeron risas.

— Muy sutil — dijo Wood. Percy lo miró mal, a lo que el otro chico respondió con una gran sonrisa. — Venga, seguro que a Penélope no le habría molestado que le contaras lo vuestro a tus hermanos.

A la par que Percy balbuceaba y se ponía de color escarlata, una decena de personas reían con ganas, incluido Oliver.

A Harry le sorprendió ver a Wood siendo tan amigable con alguien como Percy. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que esos dos habían compartido dormitorio durante siete años. ¿Cómo habían sobrevivido? No podían ser más diferentes…

**Harry sabía que todo el misterio podría resolverse al día siguiente sin la ayuda de Myrtle, pero, si se presentaba, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Y afortunadamente se presentó, a media mañana, cuando Gilderoy Lockhart les conducía al aula de Historia de la Magia.**

Se oyeron suspiros desde la mesa de profesores.

— Contratar a Lockhart fue la peor decisión educativa que has hecho nunca — gruñó McGonagall.

— No había otra opción — replicó Dumbledore, aunque, a juzgar por su expresión, se estaba planteando si cancelar el curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras habría sido mejor idea.

**Lockhart, que tan a menudo les había asegurado que todo el peligro ya había pasado, sólo para que se demostrara enseguida que estaba equivocado, estaba ahora plenamente convencido de que no valía la pena acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos. No llevaba el pelo tan acicalado como de costumbre, y parecía como si hubiera estado levantado casi toda la noche, haciendo guardia en el cuarto piso.**

Se escucharon bufidos. Algunos todavía sentían cierta admiración por Lockhart, pero esos sentimientos se iban disolviendo con cada cosa que se leía sobre él.

— Solo le preocupaba no poder pasar una hora peinándose — resopló Angelina. — Y a los estudiantes que les den.

Muchos le dieron la razón, algo indignados.

—**Recordad mis palabras —dijo, doblando con ellos una esquina—: lo primero que dirán las bocas de esos pobres petrificados será: «Fue Hagrid.» Francamente, me asombra que la profesora McGonagall juzgue necesarias todas estas medidas de seguridad.**

Hagrid gruñó fuertemente, haciendo saltar a Umbridge en su asiento.

Con una sonrisa, Ginny leyó:

—**Estoy de acuerdo, señor —dijo Harry, y a Ron se le cayeron los libros, de la sorpresa.**

Se oyeron risas.

— Veo lo que quieres hacer — rió Sirius.

—**Gracias, Harry —dijo Lockhart cortésmente, mientras esperaban que acabara de pasar una larga hilera de alumnos de Hufflepuff—. Nosotros los profesores tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos y quedarnos de guardia toda la noche…**

— Como planchar sus túnicas y arreglarse el pelo — bufó un chico de Slytherin.

—**Es verdad —dijo Ron, comprensivo—. ¿Por qué no nos deja aquí, señor? Sólo nos queda este pasillo.**

— Espero que no funcionara… — dijo McGonagall, aunque estaba claro por su tono que no tenía ninguna esperanza de que fuese así.

—**¿Sabes, Weasley? Creo que tienes razón —respondió Lockhart—. La verdad es que debería ir a preparar mi próxima clase.**

**Y salió apresuradamente.**

— No sé si sois unos genios o si Lockhart era muy estúpido — dijo Dean.

—**A preparar su próxima clase —dijo Ron con sorna—. A ondularse el cabello, más bien.**

Muchos asintieron, ya que nadie se había tragado la mentira de Lockhart.

**Dejaron que el resto de la clase pasara delante y luego enfilaron por un pasillo lateral y corrieron hacia los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Pero cuando ya se felicitaban uno al otro por su brillante idea…**

—**¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?**

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas. Esto no iba a ser agradable.

A la vez, algunos de sus compañeros se llevaron las manos a la boca, medio riendo.

**Era la profesora McGonagall, y tenía los labios más apretados que nunca. **

—**Estábamos… estábamos… —balbució Ron—. Íbamos a ver…**

—**A Hermione —dijo Harry. Tanto Ron como la profesora McGonagall lo miraron—. Hace mucho que no la vemos, profesora —continuó Harry, hablando deprisa y pisando a Ron en el pie—, y pretendíamos colarnos en la enfermería, ya sabe, y decirle que las mandrágoras ya están casi listas y, bueno, que no se preocupara.**

— Castigados, Potter, Weasley — gruñó la profesora McGonagall. Indignado, Harry replicó:

— ¿Por qué? ¡Fuimos a la enfermería!

— Por mentir a un profesor.

— Pero si fuimos a la enfermería…

Mientras Harry trataba de hacer que McGonagall entrara en razón, Ron debió notar algo que Harry no, porque le dio un codazo.

— ¿Qué?

Ron le señaló a Hermione, quien estaba sentada al otro lado de Percy y parecía bastante disgustada.

— Oh…

Percy, incómodo, se movió para sentarse en el suelo, frente a Hermione. Tanto Ron como Harry hicieron el amago de acercarse a ella, pero Hermione levantó la mano y los frenó.

— Dejadlo.

— Pero…

La chica levantó la mirada y Harry se preguntó cómo podía parecer tan triste y furiosa al mismo tiempo.

— ¿En todo el tiempo que estuve petrificada, jamás se os ocurrió ir a visitarme? ¿Solo lo hicisteis para libraros de un castigo?

Todo el comedor observaba con atención. Se escuchaban algunos murmullos y Harry estaba seguro de que mucha gente estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

— ¡De eso nada! — exclamó Ron. — La enfermería estaba cerrada, no podíamos ir a visitarte. No fue por decisión propia.

— Pues ahora estáis a punto de ir a visitarme — le espetó ella, señalando el libro.

— Solo porque le dimos pena a McGonagall — le recordó Harry. — En teoría, no podíamos ni acercarnos allí.

Pero Hermione no atendía a razones. Miró a Ginny y le pidió que siguiera leyendo, pero la chica apenas había leído una palabra antes de que Ron la cortara.

— ¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros de que estuviera prohibido ir a la enfermería?

— Podíais haberlo intentado — sugirió Luna. — Por lo que se está leyendo, no parece que la echarais mucho de menos.

Ron jadeó y Harry, comprendiendo finalmente cuál era el problema, exclamó:

— ¡Claro que la echamos de menos!

— Tampoco habéis parecido muy afectados cuando se ha leído el momento en el que la petrificaron — dijo Lavender. — La verdad, no sé qué pensar…

Indignado, Ron exclamó:

— ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer, ponernos a llorar? ¡Hace años de eso!

— No lo estás arreglando — le dijo Fred, señalando a Hermione, que parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Harry, desesperado, le cogió la mano a Hermione y dijo:

— Piensa que no todo lo que pasó sale en los libros. Solo cuenta las cosas relevantes…

Hermione se soltó de su mano y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Acabáis de admitir que ni siquiera intentasteis ir a visitarme. No intentes arreglarlo.

Ron bufó.

— Vale, no fuimos a visitarte. ¡Sabíamos que no podíamos entrar! Pero eso no significa que nos diera igual que estuvieras petrificada.

— Ginny, sigue leyendo — le pidió Hermione, pero Ron se puso en pie.

— ¡No! Ginny, espera. Hermione…

A su alrededor, muchas personas se habían unido a la discusión, poniéndose de parte de Hermione o de Ron y Harry. Neville, Dean y Seamus defendían a Harry y Ron a capa y espada, pero Parvati y Lavender parecían estar convencidas de que los chicos no querían en absoluto a Hermione. Se escuchó a alguien decir que quizá no consideraban a Hermione como su amiga, y eso fue lo que hizo que Harry decidiera contar toda la verdad, por vergonzosa que fuera.

— Hermione — empezó. Algo en su tono dubitativo hizo que la chica lo mirara, cosa que se negaba a hacer con Ron. — No ha salido en los libros, y me alegro, pero el día que te petrificaron, Ron y yo estuvimos dos horas llorando en el dormitorio.

Hermione bufó, incrédula.

— ¿Se supone que tengo que creerme eso?

— Es lo que pasó — le aseguró Harry, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas empezaban a arder. Ron había soltado un sonido extraño al escuchar la confesión de Harry, y también se estaba poniendo algo rojo.

— El día que la petrificaron, estuvisteis en la sala común y por la noche fuisteis a ver a Hagrid — dijo Angelina, haciendo memoria. — ¿Cuándo tuvisteis tiempo para pasar dos horas llorando?

— Por la tarde — confesó Ron, quien seguía de pie frente a ellos y parecía que quería que la tierra se lo tragase. — La gente en la sala común no paraba de hablar de la cámara, así que subimos un rato al dormitorio…

— No preguntes más — dijo Harry, abochornado.

Hermione los miraba, pensativa. Todo el comedor observaba atentamente.

— No sé si creeros — dijo finalmente. Ron bufó.

— Te vimos en la enfermería cuando McGonagall nos dijo lo que había pasado, fuimos a la reunión en la sala común, estuvimos allí un rato, subimos a los dormitorios a llorar como imbéciles y después esperamos a que todos se durmieran para ir a ver a Hagrid y tratar de descubrir cómo te había pasado eso — dijo Ron de carrerilla. — Y si no te lo quieres creer, pues, pues…

— Pues habrá que demostrárselo — dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Todo el mundo se giró al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que esa voz hechizada solo podía pertenecer a uno de los encapuchados.

El desconocido caminó hacia ellos y Harry notó que llevaba algo en la mano. Cuando sacó una varita y la apuntó a la cabeza de Ron, muchos gritaron y los señores Weasley casi saltaron hacia delante, protegiendo a su hijo.

— ¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! — exclamó el desconocido. Los Weasley tenían las varitas apuntándole directamente al pecho. — ¡Esto es un pensadero en miniatura! — levantó el objeto por encima de su cabeza, para que todo el comedor lo viera.

Ron, quien se había puesto muy pálido, entendió inmediatamente lo que el encapuchado pretendía hacer.

— Ah, no. No, no — dijo, dando un paso atrás. — De eso nada.

— ¿Quieres demostrarle a Hermione que la echasteis de menos? — preguntó el encapuchado. — ¿O preferís que piense que no os importa?

Harry y Ron se miraron. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, esperando su respuesta.

— No pasa nada — dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. — No me tienen que demostrar nada.

Pero eso tuvo el efecto contrario, ya que escuchar su tono triste le dio a Harry y Ron el empujón que necesitaban para abandonar toda dignidad.

— Vale, lo haré — dijo Ron, nervioso. — Pero no sé cómo se hace esto.

El encapuchado dio un paso hacia él. Nadie se esperaba que el señor Weasley se interpusiera.

— Si no le importa, yo mismo recogeré los recuerdos de Ron.

Con elegancia, el encapuchado aceptó las condiciones. A Harry le pareció que el desconocido no tenía pinta de habérselo tomado mal en absoluto.

— Ron, tienes que pensar en el momento que quieres que vea Hermione — le dijo Arthur. — Piensa en ese momento con todas tus fuerzas.

Ron cerró los ojos y siguió las instrucciones de su padre, quien acercó la varita a su sien y sacó una neblina blanca muy tupida que depositó en el pequeño pensadero que el desconocido le tendía.

Arthur se giró entonces hacia Harry, quien tragó saliva y pensó muy fuertemente en lo que quería que Hermione viera. Cuando abrió los ojos, el padre de Ron ya había depositado la neblina blanca en el pensadero.

— ¿Algún recuerdo más? — preguntó.

Harry dijo que no, pero Ron pareció pensarlo antes de asentir. Repitieron el proceso ante la atenta mirada de todos los profesores y estudiantes, quienes parecían sumamente interesados.

Cuando Ron había terminado de vaciar sus recuerdos, Harry decidió añadir otro más, decidiendo que, si iba a perder toda su privacidad y su dignidad, al menos no quería perder a una amiga.

— Ya está — anunció Arthur. Le tendió el pensadero a Hermione, quien pareció muy insegura.

— No sé si es buena idea. No quiero…

Miró a Harry y Ron.

— Confío en vosotros — dijo finalmente, devolviéndole el pensadero al desconocido. — No necesito ver pruebas.

Se escucharon quejas y aplausos a partes iguales.

— No pierdes nada por verlo — dijo Ginny desde la tarima. — Seguro que es buen material para hacerles chantaje en el futuro.

Se oyeron risas. Fred y George se miraron y Harry supo que les encantaría entrar en el pensadero para hacer exactamente lo que había dicho Ginny.

— Ya lo has oído, no pierdes nada — dijo el desconocido. Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, puso la mano sobre su nuca y la obligó a agacharse sobre el pensadero, que se la tragó inmediatamente.

Se escucharon gritos de gente que no sabía cómo funciona un pensadero. Otros reían, y a Harry le habría gustado no prestarles atención, ya que ese momento de distracción sirvió para que el encapuchado pusiera el pensadero frente a él y, cogiéndolo de la nuca con mucha más fuerza de la que había usado con Hermione, lo obligara a entrar.

Con un grito ahogado, Harry sintió que caía al vacío, rodeado de una neblina de colores. La neblina se convirtió de pronto en la sala común de Gryffindor y vio que Hermione ya estaba allí, escuchando la conversación que había tenido lugar años atrás.

Dos segundos después, Ron se materializó junto a ellos.

— Ese tío es un bestia — se quejó, frotándose la nuca.

Hermione lo ignoró totalmente. Tenía los ojos fijos en los Harry y Ron de doce años, que escuchaban a Lee Jordan gritar que todos los Slytherin deberían ser expulsados.

— Podemos salir de aquí cuando queramos — dijo Hermione de pronto. — Si no queréis que vea estos recuerdos, no puedo obligaros.

Harry bufó.

— Tú no, pero el encapuchado sí. Casi me arranca la cabeza para meterme aquí dentro.

— Además — añadió Ron —, ya está. Los recuerdos están aquí. Tú los ves, te quedas tranquila, y nosotros nos vamos al bosque a ser la cena de navidad de Aragog para no tener que volver a mirarte a la cara.

Hermione les dio la espalda, pero Harry alcanzó a ver que intentaba disimular una sonrisa. Los tres se dispusieron a escuchar cada detalle del recuerdo.

_Los Weasley hablaban entre sí, mientras Harry y Ron susurraban._

—_**¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ron a Harry al oído—. ¿Crees que sospechan de Hagrid?**_

—_**Tenemos que ir a hablar con él —dijo Harry, decidido—. No creo que esta vez sea él, pero si fue el que lo liberó la última vez, también sabrá llegar hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo.**_

—_**Pero McGonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que permanecer en nuestras torres cuando no estemos en clase…**_

—_**Creo —dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja— que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de mi padre.**_

_Esperaron unos minutos. En la sala común, todo el mundo hablaba sobre el mismo tema, y quedaba claro por las caras de Harry y Ron que necesitaban urgentemente huir de allí. _

_Eventualmente, los dos chicos se miraron y, tras excusarse con los gemelos, subieron al dormitorio. _

_Una vez allí, en silencio, cada uno se sentó en su cama. Ron estaba pálido._

— _Bueno, las mandrágoras están creciendo bien — dijo con la voz algo ronca. — Seguro que la profesora Sprout consigue revivir a los petrificados._

— _Sí, seguro — asintió Harry, aunque no se lo veía muy convencido._

_Ron se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en su cama, corriendo la cortina. Harry lo imitó, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y cerrando los ojos._

_Harry nunca lloraba. Había aprendido desde muy pequeño que llorar no soluciona los problemas; no hace que los abusones lo dejen en paz, o que Tía Petunia le compre un regalo de cumpleaños, o que Tío Vernon lo lleve a esos parques de juegos en los que Dudley se lo pasaba tan bien. Llorar nunca había evitado que Tía Petunia lo encerrara en la alacena cada vez que se resfriaba, por miedo a que contagiara a Dudley. _

_Nunca lloraba. Pero, acostado en su cama de Gryffindor, en el momento en el que escuchó un sollozo ahogado venir desde la cama de Ron, supo que esta vez había perdido la batalla. _

Harry, Ron y Hermione de quinto curso miraban la escena con cautela. Con suavidad, Hermione se sentó en la cama de Ron, quien se había tirado bocabajo y tenía la cara hundida en la almohada. Cada pocos segundos, se lo oía sollozar, si bien la almohada hacía un gran trabajo ahogando esos sonidos.

Hermione le pasó la mano por el pelo a Ron, casi atravesándolo, y se dirigió a la cama de Harry. Éste seguía bocarriba, mirando el techo, con lágrimas silenciosas resbalándole hacia el colchón. No sollozaba, no hacía ningún ruido, y eso le provocó un escalofrío a Hermione. ¿Qué clase de niño llora de esa forma? ¿Qué clase de infancia ha tenido que alguien que ha aprendido a llorar sin hacer ruido?

Harry y Ron seguían de pie, incómodos a más no poder. Hermione también pasó la mano por el pelo de Harry, que ni se inmutó. Unos segundos después, la escena a su alrededor se desvaneció, pero la neblina de colores volvió a formar el dormitorio de los chicos de segundo.

_La escasa luz que entraba por la ventana mostraba el paso del tiempo. Harry seguía prácticamente en la misma posición, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y sus labios, cortados. Ron, sin embargo, se había hecho bola en su cama, dándole la espalda al mundo, y no podían verle la cara. _

_La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, haciendo que ambos chicos saltaran._

— _Sigo pensando que el monstruo de Slytherin tiene que ser una serpiente — decía Seamus. — ¡Pensadlo! ¡Es Slytherin! _

— _No hay serpientes que puedan petrificar a la gente — dijo Dean, con tono de haber repetido esa misma frase varias veces._

_Los chicos se acercaron a sus respectivas camas y abrieron los baúles para sacar sus pijamas y artículos de baño. Se los escuchaba hablar, hasta que Seamus comentó:_

— _¿Y Harry y Ron? ¿Por qué tienen las cortinas echadas ya? Ni siquiera hemos cenado aún._

_Harry se frotó la cara, tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de líquido en sus ojos. Ron ni siquiera se movió._

— _¿Estáis bien? — se oyó la voz de Dean. _

_Luego, un susurro, de Neville. _

— _No, de eso nada — le respondió Dean. _

_Seamus le dio la razón a Neville, haciendo que Dean bufara. Antes de que los otros chicos pudieran detenerlo, Dean abrió de golpe las cortinas de Ron. _

— _Hora de levantarse. Nos van a subir la cena a la sala común._

_Ron ni se inmutó, pero a Dean le dio igual. Estaba ocupado corriendo las cortinas de Harry._

— _Venga, arriba esos ánimos — decía el chico. — La van a revivir, no os preocupéis._

— _¿Y tú qué sabes? — gruño Ron, sentándose en la cama de golpe. Tenía los ojos muy rojos e hinchados. _

— _Sé que la profesora Sprout es una experta en lo que hace — respondió Dean solemnemente. — Y que el profesor Snape también es un experto en pociones, aunque sea un imbécil. Y que el profesor Dumbledore es el mejor mago que jamás ha dirigido Hogwarts._

_Aunque ni Harry ni Ron respondieron, ambos escuchaban cada palabra. _

— _Te he dicho que es mejor dejarlos en paz — murmuró Neville, pero Dean rodó los ojos._

— _Venga, arriba, a cenar — insistió, cogiendo el pie a Harry y tirando de él. — ¿No queréis levantaros? Pues os vais a enterar._

_Lo siguiente que supo Harry es que le había caído encima un elefante. Dean se había lanzado sobre él, cayéndole encima con todo su peso, y Seamus había comprendido lo que pretendía hacer Dean y le había seguido. Neville, algo inseguro, miraba de pie cómo Dean y Seamus aplastaban a Harry._

— _¡Ven tú también! — exclamó Seamus, sonriendo. _

_Neville no necesitó más. Saltó sobre la espalda de Seamus, provocando gritos por parte de Dean y Harry. El sándwich humano se tambaleó cuando Harry trató desesperadamente de salir de debajo de la pila de estudiantes. Finalmente, Harry consiguió salir, provocando que los otros tres chicos cayeran hacia los lados entre gritos y risas._

_Ron los miraba sin entusiasmo, sentado en su cama. Resoplando y tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, Harry se puso en pie._

— _¿A qué ha venido eso? — exclamó. _

_Dean, de rodillas sobre la cama de Harry, le sonrió y dijo:_

— _Bueno, ahora que te has levantado, ¿bajas a cenar?_

_Incrédulo, Harry bufó._

— _No tengo ganas — dijo, sentándose junto a Ron. _

— _Qué pena que eso nos de igual — dijo Seamus. Acto seguido, los tres chicos se lanzaron a coger a Harry y Ron de los brazos, obligándolos a levantarse contra su voluntad y a entrar en el baño. _

La neblina volvió a perder su forma. De reojo, Harry vio que Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas. Ron parecía tan incómodo como él se sentía.

Cuando los colores y formas volvieron a asentarse, vieron que estaban en la biblioteca.

_Ron y Harry estaban sentados en una mesa larga, rodeados de libros y trozos de pergamino inservibles. Escribían, y de vez en cuando Ron resoplaba. _

_Entonces, Ron arrugó su pergamino y lo lanzó contra la mesa._

— _Voy a sacar un cero — gruñó el chico. — Si Hermione estuviera aquí…_

— _Te diría que corrijas tu redacción en lugar de tirarla — le recordó Harry, devolviéndole la bola de pergamino, que había acabado sobre su propia redacción._

_Ron ignoró el pergamino y apoyó la cabeza sobre la pila de libros._

— _Quizá ella sabría explicarme qué narices es un — miró sus apuntes — espliego. _

— _Es una planta — dijo Harry sin mucho entusiasmo. — No recuerdo cuál._

_Se quedaron en silencio. A juzgar por sus caras, parecía que estaban en un funeral._

La imagen volvió a cambiar a su alrededor. Cuando las formas y colores volvieron a formar algo reconocible, vieron que estaban de nuevo en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Harry gimió: ese recuerdo era suyo.

_Era de noche. Harry estaba sentado en su cama, con las cortinas echadas, tratando de respirar pausadamente. A juzgar por su cara de pánico y el sudor de su frente, acababa de despertarse de una pesadilla._

_Tras un momento, las cortinas se abrieron y Ron se sentó junto a Harry, cerrándolas tras de sí. _

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Harry volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama y Ron lo imitó, ocupando el espacio al lado de Harry. _

— _Esta era sobre Hermione, ¿verdad? — susurró Ron, tan flojito que Harry apenas lo escuchó._

_Cuando hablaban en medio de la noche, acostumbraban a hablar de esa forma, para no despertar a ninguno de los otros. Con los ronquidos que se oían desde la cama de Neville, lo más probable es que no los oyera nadie aunque hablaran más alto, pero no querían correr riesgos._

_Harry asintió. _

— _Yo también he soñado con ella — admitió Ron en un susurro. — Tenemos que encontrar al heredero, Harry…_

— _Lo sé — respondió. _

_No hizo falta que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más. _

Esta vez, cuando la neblina comenzó a disiparse, ellos tres salieron despedidos del pensadero y aterrizaron en el suelo del Gran Comedor.

Lo primero que notó Harry fue que, comparado con el silencio del dormitorio de Gryffindor, el comedor era tremendamente ruidoso.

Lo segundo, fue que alguien con mucho pelo lo abrazaba, con la cabeza pegada contra su hombro.

Hermione tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Ron y otro alrededor del de Harry, abrazándolos a los dos al mismo tiempo y llorando desconsolada sobre sobre su hombro.

Harry le lanzó a Ron una mirada de pánico y, para sorpresa de Harry, Ron respondió cogiendo a Hermione entre sus brazos y abrazándola contra sí mismo, causando que la chica dejara de llorar sobre Harry, aunque todavía tenía un brazo extendido hacia él.

Todo el comedor los miraba. Tras unos segundos, en los que la gente valoró la situación, se empezaron a escuchar risitas y algún que otro aplauso.

Harry miró alrededor cuando escuchó las puertas del comedor cerrarse: el encapuchado se acababa de marchar, llevándose el pensadero.

— ¿Podemos seguir leyendo? — dijo Umbridge, molesta. — Creo que ya hemos pausado la lectura durante tiempo suficiente.

Pero nadie le hizo caso. Hermione siguió llorando, mientras Ron le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Harry le cogió la mano, porque la chica parecía reacia a soltarlo del todo. Fred y George sonreían y murmuraban cosas, haciendo pensar a Harry que usarían ese momento para burlarse de él y de Ron en el futuro. La señora Weasley tenía los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

Cuando Hermione finalmente se separó de ellos, cogiendo el pañuelo que le tendía la señora Weasley, Dumbledore se puso en pie.

— Ahora que todo está aclarado — dijo felizmente, — es hora de reanudar la lectura. Señorita Weasley, por favor…

Ginny, que había estado sentada con su familia mientras ellos veían los recuerdos, volvió a subir a la tarima. Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron y regresaron a sus asientos originales, rojos como tomates.

— Que sepas que había muchos recuerdos donde elegir — le susurró Ron a Hermione, aunque Harry también lo escuchó.

Hermione asintió, tan emocionada que ni siquiera podía hablar. Se inclinó y le dio un beso a Ron en la mejilla, provocando que el chico se pusiera tan rojo que Harry temió que iba a desmayarse.

Mientras tanto, Ginny siguió leyendo.

**La profesora McGonagall seguía mirándolo, y por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a estallar de furia, pero cuando habló lo hizo con una voz ronca, poco habitual en ella.**

—**Naturalmente —dijo, y Harry vio, sorprendido, que brillaba una lágrima en uno de sus ojos, redondos y vivos—. Naturalmente, comprendo que todo esto ha sido más duro para los amigos de los que están… Lo comprendo perfectamente. Sí, Potter, claro que podéis ver a la señorita Granger. Informaré al profesor Binns de dónde habéis ido. Decidle a la señora Pomfrey que os he dado permiso.**

— No me puedo creer que se lo tragara — dijo Fred, claramente admirado.

McGonagall parecía de muy mal humor.

**Harry y Ron se alejaron, sin atreverse a creer que se hubieran librado del castigo. Al doblar la esquina, oyeron claramente a la profesora McGonagall sonarse la nariz.**

— Pobrecita — dijo Parvati.

—**Ésa —dijo Ron emocionado— ha sido la mejor historia que has inventado nunca.**

Algunos asintieron, sorprendidos de que algo tan simple hubiera funcionado.

**No tenían otra opción que ir a la enfermería y decir a la señora Pomfrey que la profesora McGonagall les había dado permiso para visitar a Hermione.**

Esta vez, Hermione no se sintió mal al escuchar que "no tenían otra opción". Ahora sabía que de verdad la habían echado de menos, aunque en los libros no se notara.

**La señora Pomfrey los dejó entrar, pero a regañadientes.**

—**No sirve de nada hablar a alguien petrificado —les dijo, y ellos, al sentarse al lado de Hermione, tuvieron que admitir que tenía razón. Era evidente que Hermione no tenía la más remota idea de que tenía visitas, y que lo mismo daría que lo de que no se preocupara se lo dijeran a la mesilla de noche.**

Algunos miraron a los petrificados, pidiendo confirmación. Colin asintió.

— No recuerdo absolutamente nada desde que fui petrificado hasta que me desperté.

—**¿Vería al atacante? —preguntó Ron, mirando con tristeza el rostro rígido de Hermione—. Porque si se apareció sigilosamente, quizá no viera a nadie…**

Hermione, que aún estaba sensible, gimió al escuchar que la miraba "con tristeza". Ron seguía rojo como un tomate y no parecía que su color fuera a cambiar pronto.

**Pero Harry no miraba el rostro de Hermione, porque se había fijado en que su mano derecha, apretada encima de las mantas, aferraba en el puño un trozo de papel estrujado.**

Se oyeron murmullos.

**Asegurándose de que la señora Pomfrey no estaba cerca, se lo señaló a Ron. **

—**Intenta sacárselo —susurró Ron, corriendo su silla para ocultar a Harry de la vista de la señora Pomfrey.**

— No podíais tocar a los petrificados — resopló la señora Pomfrey.

— Fue una buena idea hacerlo — respondió Harry. Ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, Harry señaló al libro.

**No fue una tarea fácil. La mano de Hermione apretaba con tal fuerza el papel que Harry creía que al tirar se rompería. Mientras Ron lo cubría, él tiraba y forcejeaba, y, al fin, después de varios minutos de tensión, el papel salió.**

— Tienes mucha fuerza — le susurró Harry a Hermione, quien soltó una risita. Todavía tenía los ojos llorosos.

**Era una página arrancada de un libro muy viejo. Harry la alisó con emoción y Ron se inclinó para leerla también.**

Muchos se inclinaron en sus asientos, intrigados. Ginny cogió aire antes de leer:

**De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal.**

— No lo entiendo — dijo Susan Bones. — ¿Por qué tenías una página sobre basiliscos?

— ¿El monstruo de Slytherin era un basilisco? — preguntó Terry Boot, escéptico. — Porque dudo que pueda moverse por el castillo sin que lo vean.

**Y debajo de esto, había escrita una sola palabra, con una letra que Harry reconoció como la de Hermione: «Cañerías.»**

Eso calló de un golpe a Boot y a todos los que, como Harry aquel día, comprendieron de golpe lo que quería decir Hermione. Ginny continuó leyendo antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

**Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz de repente en su cerebro.**

—**Ron —musitó—. ¡Esto es! Aquí está la respuesta. El monstruo de la cámara es un basilisco, ¡una serpiente gigante! Por eso he oído a veces esa voz por todo el colegio, y nadie más la ha oído: porque yo comprendo la lengua pársel…**

— Vale… — dijo Sirius lentamente. — Eso tiene sentido. ¿Pero por qué no ha muerto nadie, si los basiliscos matan con la mirada?

Se escucharon murmullos. Algunos alumnos parecían totalmente aterrorizados.

— Es imposible que hubiera un basilisco en el colegio — chilló una niña de primero. — ¡No cabe!

— Señor Dumbledore — dijo Umbridge lentamente. Se había puesto muy pálida. — Esto se trata de una conjetura _y nada más_, ¿verdad?

A Harry le agradó ver lo asustada que parecía.

Dumbledore no respondió, por lo que Ginny siguió leyendo.

**Harry miró las camas que había a su alrededor.**

—**El basilisco mata a la gente con la mirada. Pero no ha muerto nadie. Porque ninguno de ellos lo miró directo a los ojos. Colin lo vio a través de su cámara de fotos. El basilisco quemó toda la película que había dentro, pero a Colin sólo lo petrificó. **

— ¡Has mirado a un basilisco a los ojos! — exclamó uno de los amigos de Colin, mirándolo como si fuera su héroe.

**Justin… ¡Justin debe de haber visto al basilisco a través de Nick Casi Decapitado! Nick lo vería perfectamente, pero no podía morir otra vez… Y a Hermione y la prefecta de Ravenclaw las hallaron con aquel espejo al lado. Hermione acababa de enterarse de que el monstruo era un basilisco. ¡Me apostaría algo a que ella le advirtió a la primera persona a la que encontró que mirara por un espejo antes de doblar las esquinas! Y entonces sacó el espejo y…**

— Genial — dijo Tonks, admirada.

— No me puedo creer que resolvieras el misterio estando petrificada — dijo Angelina. Miraba a Hermione con renovado respeto, cosa que hizo que la chica se ruborizara.

— Técnicamente, lo resolví antes de…

— Da igual — dijo Ron. — La cosa es que sin ti no habríamos podido… ya sabes qué.

Hermione pareció muy contenta.

**Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta. **

—**¿Y la Señora Norris? —susurró con interés.**

**Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse, recordando la imagen de la noche de Halloween.**

— ¡Había agua! — saltó un chico de Ravenclaw. — En el suelo, aquella noche.

—**El agua…, la inundación que venía de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Seguro que la Señora Norris sólo vio el reflejo…**

**Con impaciencia, examinó la hoja que tenía en la mano. Cuanto más la miraba más sentido le hallaba.**

—**¡El canto del gallo para él es mortal! —leyó en voz alta—. ¡Mató a los gallos de Hagrid! El heredero de Slytherin no quería que hubiera ninguno cuando se abriera la Cámara de los Secretos. ¡Las arañas huyen de él! ¡Todo encaja!**

Eso pareció confirmar para muchos la existencia del basilisco. Se armó un alboroto, entre los que felicitaban al trío por resolver el misterio y los que, aterrados, exigían saber si el basilisco seguía por ahí y cómo era posible que hubiera entrado en el castillo.

— ¿Cómo puede un bicho tan grande moverse por Hogwarts sin que nadie lo vea? — gritaba alguien.

Ginny siguió leyendo de mala gana.

—**Pero ¿cómo se mueve el basilisco por el castillo? —dijo Ron—. Una serpiente asquerosa… alguien tendría que verla…**

**Harry, sin embargo, le señaló la palabra que Hermione había garabateado al pie de la página.**

—**Cañerías —leyó—. Cañerías… Ha estado usando las cañerías, Ron. Y yo he oído esa voz dentro de las paredes…**

— ¿Las cañerías son tan grandes? — preguntó Lavender. Por su cara, Harry estaba seguro de que la chica le iba a coger pánico a ir al baño en el futuro.

**De pronto, Ron cogió a Harry del brazo.**

—**¡La entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo con la voz quebrada—. ¿Y si es uno de los aseos? ¿Y si estuviera en…?**

—… **los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona —terminó Harry.**

Se hizo el silencio total. La emoción se podía palpar en el ambiente, y muchos miraban al trío como si fueran los héroes de una película.

**Durante un rato se quedaron inmóviles, embargados por la emoción, sin poder creérselo apenas.**

—**Esto quiere decir —añadió Harry— que no debo de ser el único que habla pársel en el colegio. El heredero de Slytherin también lo hace. De esa forma domina al basilisco.**

— Tiene que ser alguien de Slytherin — dijo un Gryffindor de segundo. — ¿Quién más va a saber hablar pársel?

— Te recuerdo que Potter es de tu casa — replicó un Slytherin de mal humor.

—**¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos directamente a hablar con McGonagall?**

—**Vamos a la sala de profesores —dijo Harry, levantándose de un salto—. Irá allí dentro de diez minutos, ya es casi el recreo.**

— Increíble — dijo Sirius. — ¿Vais a hablar con un profesor?

— ¡Al fin! — exclamó Molly. Sin embargo, un segundo después recordó cómo había acabado la situación y frunció el ceño.

**Bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Como no querían que los volvieran a encontrar merodeando por otro pasillo, fueron directamente a la sala de profesores, que estaba desierta. Era una sala amplia con una gran mesa y muchas sillas alrededor. Harry y Ron caminaron por ella, pero estaban demasiado nerviosos para sentarse.**

— Normal — bufó Lee Jordan.

**Pero la campana que señalaba el comienzo del recreo no sonó. En su lugar se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, amplificada por medios mágicos.**

—**Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa.**

Se hizo el silencio. Los alumnos más jóvenes parecían totalmente horrorizados.

**Harry se dio la vuelta hacia Ron.**

—**¿Habrá habido otro ataque? ¿Precisamente ahora?**

— ¡El monstruo sabe que lo habéis descubierto y ha atacado a alguien! — chilló un chico de segundo de Hufflepuff.

—**¿Qué hacemos? —dijo Ron, aterrorizado—. ¿Regresamos al dormitorio? **

—**No —dijo Harry, mirando alrededor. Había una especie de ropero a su izquierda, lleno de capas de profesores—. Si nos escondemos aquí, podremos enterarnos de qué ha pasado. Luego les diremos lo que hemos averiguado.**

— Increíble — resopló la profesora Sprout, alterada.

_¿Eso también lo defiendes?_

_¿Qué otra opción tenían, Severus?_

_Volver a los dormitorios como se les había ordenado._

_O quedarse en la sala de profesores y comunicar lo que habían descubierto, para tratar de ayudar._

Harry vio que el profesor Snape fruncía el ceño, y supuso que saber que lo había escuchado a hurtadillas le molestaba.

**Se ocultaron dentro del ropero. Oían el ruido de cientos de personas que pasaban por el corredor. La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de golpe. Por entre los pliegues de las capas, que olían a humedad, vieron a los profesores que iban entrando en la sala. Algunos parecían desconcertados, otros claramente preocupados. Al final llegó la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Ha sucedido —dijo a la sala, que la escuchaba en silencio—. Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la cámara.**

Se escucharon jadeos. Aunque todos los mayores sabían quién había sido esa alumna, los más jóvenes parecían pensar que la chica había muerto.

— Pobrecita — dijo una niña de primero, asustada. — ¿Quién fue? ¿La salvaron?

Ginny siguió leyendo.

**El profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un grito. La profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos. Snape se cogió con fuerza al respaldo de una silla y preguntó:**

—**¿Está usted segura?**

A Harry se le hizo raro recordar que Snape había parecido genuinamente preocupado en ese momento.

—**El heredero de Slytherin —dijo la profesora McGonagall, que estaba pálida— ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, debajo del primero: «Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre.»**

La señora Weasley gimió. Varios de los Weasley se habían puesto pálidos, o tenían el semblante tan serio que cualquiera que hubiera estado prestándoles atención habría sabido a quién se había llevado el heredero.

**El profesor Flitwick derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.**

Algunos lo miraron con pena. Otros, enternecidos, parecieron valorar mucho que su profesor se preocupase tanto por ellos.

—**¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó la señora Hooch, que se había sentado en una silla porque las rodillas no la sostenían—. ¿Qué alumna?**

Ginny cogió aire antes de leer:

—**Ginny Weasley —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

Se escucharon jadeos y grititos ahogados. Ginny mantuvo la cabeza bien alta y la expresión neutral.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos escanearon la siguiente línea, gimió y se llevó la mano a la boca. Con tono suave, leyó:

**Harry notó que Ron se dejaba caer en silencio y se quedaba agachado sobre el suelo del ropero.**

Ginny levantó la mirada para dirigirla hacia su hermano, llena de ternura y culpabilidad a partes iguales. Ron le sonrió, dándole ánimos con la mirada a pesar de que su semblante pálido demostraba lo mal que lo estaba pasando al recordar aquel horrible día.

Por otro lado, todos los alumnos tenían ahora la vista fija en ella, no de la forma casual con la que la habían mirado durante todo el capítulo, sino analizando cada una de sus reacciones. Ginny pareció notar el aumento de la atención de todos, porque volvió a coger aire antes de leer:

—**Tendremos que enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa mañana —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Éste es el fin de Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre dijo…**

**La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió bruscamente. Por un momento, Harry estuvo convencido de que era Dumbledore. Pero era Lockhart, y llegaba sonriendo.**

—**Lo lamento…, me quedé dormido… ¿Me he perdido algo importante?**

— Será cabrón — dijo Dean.

— Ese imbécil — gruñó Fred. Harry estaba seguro de que, de estar Lockhart allí, Fred y George le habrían partido la cara.

**No parecía darse cuenta de que los demás profesores lo miraban con una expresión bastante cercana al odio. Snape dio un paso hacia delante.**

—**He aquí el hombre —dijo—. El hombre adecuado. El monstruo ha raptado a una chica, Lockhart. Se la ha llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos. Por fin ha llegado tu oportunidad.**

Algunos miraron a Snape con incredulidad.

— ¿El profesor Snape es fan de Lockhart? — se escuchó decir a alguien.

— ¡Claro que no! — gruñó Snape. — Sigue leyendo, Weasley.

**Lockhart palideció.**

—**Así es, Gilderoy —intervino la profesora Sprout—. ¿No decías anoche que sabías dónde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos?**

—**Yo…, bueno, yo… —resopló Lockhart.**

Entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, algunos alumnos no pudieron evitar sonreír.

—**Sí, ¿y no me dijiste que sabías con seguridad qué era lo que había dentro? — añadió el profesor Flitwick.**

—**¿Yo…? No recuerdo…**

Las sonrisas aumentaron.

—**Ciertamente, yo sí recuerdo que lamentabas no haber tenido una oportunidad de enfrentarte al monstruo antes de que arrestaran a Hagrid —dijo Snape—. ¿No decías que el asunto se había llevado mal, y que deberíamos haberlo dejado todo en tus manos desde el principio?**

— Genial — dijo Malfoy, admirado.

**Lockhart miró los rostros pétreos de sus colegas.**

—**Yo…, yo nunca realmente… Debéis de haberme interpretado mal…**

— Cobarde — dijo Sirius entre dientes. A Harry le sorprendió ver que el profesor Lupin parecía más enfadado que Sirius. Tenía una expresión llena de rabia que no pegaba en absoluto con su personalidad.

—**Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos, Gilderoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Esta noche será una ocasión excelente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo tú mismo. Por fin está en tus manos.**

— Entonces, ¿Lockhart atrapó al heredero? — preguntó una voz desde una zona llena de Hufflepuffs.

— Pfff, no — dijo McGonagall.

**Lockhart miró en torno, desesperado, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio. Ya no resultaba tan atractivo. Le temblaba el labio, y en ausencia de su sonrisa radiante, parecía flojo y debilucho.**

Los pocos fans que le quedaban entre el público parecieron sumamente decepcionados.

—**Mu-muy bien —dijo—. Estaré en mi despacho, pre-preparándome. **

**Y salió de la sala.**

—**Bien —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando—, eso nos lo quitará de delante. **

Se oyeron algunas risas incrédulas.

**Los Jefes de las Casas deberían ir ahora a informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido. Decidles que el expreso de Hogwarts los conducirá a sus hogares mañana a primera hora de la mañana. A los demás os ruego que os encarguéis de aseguraros de que no haya ningún alumno fuera de los dormitorios.**

— Difícil, cuando tienen capas de invisibilidad — dijo la profesora Sprout irónicamente.

— Por supuesto, a Potter se le pedirá que entregue la capa en cuanto terminemos de leer — añadió Umbridge.

— No he dicho eso — dijo Sprout rápidamente.

Ginny siguió leyendo, evitando así que Harry y Sirius le contestaran a Umbridge.

**Los profesores se levantaron y fueron saliendo de uno en uno.**

Ginny pareció sorprenderse antes de leer:

**Aquél fue, seguramente, el peor día de la vida de Harry.**

Los que recordaban aquel día, podían entender por qué se había sentido así.

**Él, Ron, Fred y George se sentaron juntos en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor, incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Percy no estaba con ellos. Había enviado una lechuza a sus padres y luego se había encerrado en su dormitorio.**

— Percy… — Bill hizo amago de regañar a su hermano pequeño, pero éste parecía tan arrepentido que Bill cerró la boca.

**Ninguna tarde había sido tan larga como aquélla, y nunca la torre de Gryffindor había estado tan llena de gente y tan silenciosa a la vez. Cuando faltaba poco para la puesta de sol, Fred y George se fueron a la cama, incapaces de permanecer allí sentados más tiempo.**

— Y vosotros os fuisteis a salvar a Ginny — dijo George en voz baja. — Nos tendríais que haber avisado.

—**Ella sabía algo, Harry —dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez desde que entraran en el ropero de la sala de profesores—. Por eso la han raptado. No se trataba de ninguna estupidez sobre Percy; había averiguado algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Debe de ser por eso, porque ella era… —Ron se frotó los ojos frenético—. Quiero decir, que es de sangre limpia. No puede haber otra razón.**

Los que no habían caído en ese dato, se dieron cuenta en ese momento de que Ron tenía razón.

A Ginny parecía que le estaba costando mucho leer las reacciones de sus hermanos. Con voz suave, leyó:

**Harry veía el sol, rojo como la sangre, hundirse en el horizonte. Nunca se había sentido tan mal. Si pudiera hacer algo…, cualquier cosa…**

Levantó la mirada y le sonrió débilmente a Harry, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Corner.

—**Harry —dijo Ron—, ¿crees que existe alguna posibilidad de que ella no esté…? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. **

**Harry no supo qué contestar. No creía que pudiera seguir viva**

Muchos jadearon. Harry nunca se había alegrado tanto de equivocarse en algo.

—**. ¿Sabes qué? —añadió Ron—. Deberíamos ir a ver a Lockhart para decirle lo que sabemos. Va a intentar entrar en la cámara. Podemos decirle dónde sospechamos que está la entrada y explicarle que lo que hay dentro es un basilisco.**

— Buena idea — dijo Tonks. Parecía preocupada.

**Harry se mostró de acuerdo, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor y quería hacer algo. Los demás alumnos de Gryffindor estaban tan tristes, y sentían tanta pena de los Weasley, que nadie trató de detenerlos cuando se levantaron, cruzaron la sala y salieron por el agujero del retrato.**

McGonagall pareció algo frustrada con ese dato, pero, sabiendo que había tenido un final feliz, era difícil enfadarse.

**Oscurecía mientras se acercaban al despacho de Lockhart. Les dio la impresión de que dentro había gran actividad: podían oír sonido de roces, golpes y pasos apresurados.**

Ron bufó.

**Harry llamó. Dentro se hizo un repentino silencio. Luego la puerta se entreabrió y Lockhart asomó un ojo por la rendija.**

—**¡Ah…! Señor Potter, señor Weasley… —dijo, abriendo la puerta un poco más —. En este momento estaba muy ocupado. Si os dais prisa…**

— Ocupado estaba — dijo Harry por lo bajo.

— Sí, siendo un cobarde — replicó Ron.

—**Profesor, tenemos información para usted —dijo Harry—. Creemos que le será útil.**

—**Ah…, bueno…, no es muy.. —Lockhart parecía encontrarse muy incómodo, a juzgar por el trozo de cara que veían—. Quiero decir, bueno, bien. **

**Abrió la puerta y entraron.**

Enfadada, Ginny leyó:

**El despacho estaba casi completamente vacío. En el suelo había dos grandes baúles abiertos. Uno contenía túnicas de color verde jade, lila y azul medianoche, dobladas con precipitación; el otro, libros mezclados desordenadamente.**

Se escucharon jadeos, exclamaciones y más de un insulto.

— ¿Estaba huyendo? — preguntó Tonks, como si no se lo creyera.

**Las fotografías que habían cubierto las paredes estaban ahora guardadas en cajas encima de la mesa.**

—**¿Se va a algún lado? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Esto…, bueno, sí… —admitió Lockhart, arrancando un póster de sí mismo de tamaño natural y comenzando a enrollarlo—. Una llamada urgente…, insoslayable…, tengo que marchar…**

— ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cobarde? — exclamó Susan Bones. Parecía que se le había caído un mito.

—**¿Y mi hermana? —preguntó Ron con voz entrecortada.**

—**Bueno, en cuanto a eso… es ciertamente lamentable —dijo Lockhart, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras sacaba un cajón y empezaba a vaciar el contenido en una bolsa—. **

Con tono irónico, Ginny leyó:

**Nadie lo lamenta más que yo…**

Se escucharon más bufidos y quejas.

— No me puedo creer que admirara a ese imbécil — dijo Colin, asqueado.

—**¡Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! —dijo Harry—. ¡No puede irse ahora! ¡Con todas las cosas oscuras que están pasando!**

—**Bueno, he de decir que… cuando acepté el empleo… —murmuró Lockhart, amontonando calcetines sobre las túnicas— no constaba nada en el contrato… Yo no esperaba…**

— Cobarde — gruñó Hagrid. — Idiota, inútil…

Era muestra de lo indignada que estaba la profesora McGonagall que ni siquiera le pidió a Hagrid que guardara la compostura.

—**¿Quiere decir que va a salir corriendo? —dijo Harry sin poder creérselo—. ¿Después de todo lo que cuenta en sus libros?**

—**Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados —repuso Lockhart con sutileza. **

—**¡Usted los ha escrito! —gritó Harry.**

— ¿Sus libros mienten? — preguntó alguien. Una decena de personas exclamaron al mismo tiempo que sí, seguro que era todo mentira.

—**Muchacho —dijo Lockhart, irguiéndose y mirando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido—, usa el sentido común. No habría vendido mis libros ni la mitad de bien si la gente no se hubiera creído que yo hice todas esas cosas. A nadie le interesa la historia de un mago armenio feo y viejo, aunque librara de los hombres lobo a un pueblo. Habría quedado horrible en la portada. No tenía ningún gusto vistiendo. Y la bruja que echó a la banshee que presagiaba la muerte tenía un labio leporino. Quiero decir…, vamos, que…**

Conforme Ginny iba leyendo, el volumen de los murmullos iba aumentando, hasta que al final varias personas estallaron en gritos.

— ¡Voy a quemar todos sus libros en cuanto llegue a casa!

— Yo los voy a tirar al lago.

— ¡Hay que contárselo a El Profeta!

—**¿Así que usted se ha estado llevando la gloria de lo que ha hecho otra gente? — dijo Harry, que no daba crédito a lo que oía.**

—**Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, negando con la cabeza—, no es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrar a esas personas, preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho exactamente y encantarlos con el embrujo desmemorizante para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son mis embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah…, me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo, Harry. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias. Si quieres ser famoso, tienes que estar dispuesto a trabajar duro.**

— HIPÓCRITA — gritó Lupin, para sorpresa de Harry.

— ¡Debería estar en Azkaban! — exclamó Charlie Weasley.

Muchos miraron al ministro, que levantó la mano para pedirle a la gente que guardara silencio.

— El señor Lockhart no puede ser enviado a Azkaban porque… bueno, lo vais a ver — dijo. Cuando muchos volvieron a protestar, añadió: — Está pagando por lo que hizo. Eso os lo puedo asegurar.

**Cerró las tapas de los baúles y les echó la llave.**

—**Veamos —dijo—. Creo que eso es todo. Sí. Sólo queda un detalle. Sacó su varita mágica y se volvió hacia ellos.**

—**Lo lamento profundamente, muchachos, pero ahora os tengo que echar uno de mis embrujos desmemorizantes. No puedo permitir que reveléis a todo el mundo mis secretos. No volvería a vender ni un solo libro…**

Volvieron a escucharse jadeos. Los estudiantes estaban indignados.

Ya no quedaba ni un solo fan de Lockhart en todo el comedor.

**Harry sacó su varita justo a tiempo. Lockhart apenas había alzado la suya cuando Harry gritó:**

—**¡Expelliarmus!**

**Lockhart salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los baúles. La varita voló por el aire. Ron la cogió y la tiró por la ventana.**

Se oyeron aplausos.

— Trabajo en equipo — sonrió Harry, a la vez que Ron le chocaba los cinco.

_El hechizo que le enseñaste le ha sido de mucha utilidad._

Snape no respondió. En cierta forma, su orgullo como profesor le hacía alegrarse de que Potter hubiera aprendido algo tan útil de él, pero jamás lo admitiría.

—**No debería haber permitido que el profesor Snape nos enseñara esto —dijo Harry furioso, apartando el baúl a un lado de una patada. Lockhart lo miraba, otra vez con aspecto desvalido. Harry lo apuntaba con la varita.**

Aunque un alumno estaba apuntando con la varita a un profesor, nadie era capaz de protestar. A Harry le hizo gracia notar que, irónicamente, la profesora Trelawney era la profesora que más sorprendida parecía.

—**¿Qué queréis que haga yo? —dijo Lockhart con voz débil—. No sé dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos. No puedo hacer nada.**

—**Tiene suerte —dijo Harry, obligándole a levantarse a punta de varita—. Creo que nosotros sí sabemos dónde está. Y qué es lo que hay dentro. Vamos.**

— Sois geniales — dijo Colin. Algunos rieron, y un par de amigos suyos se burlaron de él.

**Hicieron salir a Lockhart de su despacho, descendieron por las escaleras más cercanas y fueron por el largo corredor de los mensajes en la pared, hasta la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona.**

— Podríais haber avisado a algún profesor de camino — los regañó McGonagall.

— Íbamos con un profesor — se defendió Ron.

— Un profesor _competente._

Algunos rieron.

**Hicieron pasar a Lockhart delante. A Harry le hizo gracia que temblara. Myrtle la Llorona estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete. **

—**¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo ella, al ver a Harry—. ¿Qué quieres esta vez? **

—**Preguntarte cómo moriste —dijo Harry.**

— Qué tacto — dijo Angelina irónicamente.

— A Myrtle le gustó — dijo Harry.

**El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente. Parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto.**

—**¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! —dijo encantada—. **

— Qué chica tan rara — dijo Lavender, confusa.

**Sucedió aquí mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decían algo raro. Pienso que debían de estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus aseos, pero entonces… —Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado— me morí.**

— ¿Así, sin más? — preguntó Ernie.

— Se encontraría al basilisco de frente — respondió Justin.

—**¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Ni idea —dijo Myrtle en voz muy baja—. Sólo recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando… —dirigió a Harry una mirada ensoñadora—. Y luego regresé. Estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Olive Hornby. Ah, pero ella estaba arrepentida de haberse reído de mis gafas.**

— Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse — dijo Parvati tristemente.

—**¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Por ahí —contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete.**

**Harry y Ron se acercaron a toda prisa. Lockhart se quedó atrás, con una mirada de profundo terror en el rostro.**

Muchos bufaron.

— No me puedo creer que tuviéramos a ese cobarde de profesor — dijo George en tono amargo. Su padre asentía, con el semblante serio.

**Parecía un lavabo normal. Examinaron cada centímetro de su superficie, por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo las cañerías de debajo. Y entonces Harry lo vio: había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre.**

—**Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca —dijo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron accionarlo.**

— ¿Me estás diciendo que la entrada estaba marcada con una serpiente? — dijo Sirius, incrédulo. — ¿Y que nadie nunca se dio cuenta?

— Es surrealista — dijo Lupin.

Harry supuso que estaban pensando en lo genial que habría sido incluir la cámara en el mapa del merodeador.

—**Harry —dijo Ron—, di algo. Algo en lengua pársel.**

— Buena idea, Ron — le felicitó Percy en voz baja. No quería llamar la atención de sus hermanos.

—**Pero… —Harry hizo un esfuerzo. Las únicas ocasiones en que había logrado hablar en lengua pársel estaba delante de una verdadera serpiente. Se concentró en la diminuta figura, intentando imaginar que era una serpiente de verdad.**

—**Ábrete —dijo.**

**Miró a Ron, que negaba con la cabeza. **

—**Lo has dicho en nuestra lengua —explicó.**

— No lo entiendo — dijo Lavender. — ¿No puedes controlarlo? ¿Ni aunque lo intentes?

— Solo funciona si estoy delante de una serpiente — explicó Harry. — O si me imagino que hay una serpiente real.

**Harry volvió a mirar a la serpiente, intentando imaginarse que estaba viva. Al mover la cabeza, la luz de la vela producía la sensación de que la serpiente se movía.**

—**Ábrete —repitió.**

**Pero ya no había pronunciado palabras, sino que había salido de él un extraño silbido, y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro.**

La voz de Ginny había vuelto a bajar de intensidad, pero esta vez todos lo notaron. Nadie dijo nada, porque suponían que recordar el sitio donde casi habías muerto no era precisamente agradable.

**Harry oyó que Ron exhalaba un grito ahogado y levantó la vista. Estaba planeando qué era lo que había que hacer.**

—**Bajaré por él —dijo.**

— Estás loco — bufó Seamus. Sin embargo, no había en su tono nada de la rabia y la falta de confianza que había sentido por Harry unos días atrás. Solo había admiración, y cierto sentimiento de culpa que no pasó desapercibido para Harry.

**No podía echarse atrás, ahora que habían encontrado la entrada de la cámara. No podía desistir si existía la más ligera, la más remota posibilidad de que Ginny estuviera viva.**

Ginny leyó esa parte con voz suave. Todos la escucharon en silencio, preguntándose qué habría pasado en la cámara, pero sin atreverse a hacer conjeturas.

—**Yo también —dijo Ron. Hubo una pausa.**

Percy se inclinó hacia Ron y le susurró:

— ¿Ves? Tomaste la decisión de bajar con él…

Ron hizo una mueca.

— Para lo que sirvió…

—**Bien, creo que no os hago falta —dijo Lockhart, con una reminiscencia de su antigua sonrisa—. Así que me…**

**Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero tanto Ron como Harry lo apuntaron con sus varitas.**

—**Usted bajará delante —gruñó Ron.**

— Así se habla, Ron — dijo Bill. Ron pareció muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

**Con la cara completamente blanca y desprovisto de varita, Lockhart se acercó a la abertura.**

—**Muchachos —dijo con voz débil—, muchachos, ¿de qué va a servir?**

— Menudo inútil — gruñó, para sorpresa de Harry, el inocente Neville.

**Harry le pegó en la espalda con su varita. Lockhart metió las piernas en la tubería. **

—**No creo realmente… —empezó a decir, pero Ron le dio un empujón, y se hundió tubería abajo. Harry se apresuró a seguirlo. Se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer.**

— Estáis como cabras — dijo Angelina. — No, peor. Estáis totalmente majaretas.

A juzgar por las miradas que les echaban, mucha gente opinaba lo mismo.

**Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Calculaba que ya estaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo. Detrás de él podía oír a Ron, que hacía un ruido sordo al doblar las curvas.**

— Eso debió doler — dijo Hermione con una mueca. Ron se encogió de hombros.

— Menos de lo que parece.

**Y entonces, cuando se empezaba a preguntar qué sucedería cuando llegara al final, la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y él cayó del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie. Lockhart se estaba incorporando un poco más allá, cubierto de barro y blanco como un fantasma. Harry se hizo a un lado y Ron salió también del tubo como una bala.**

—**Debemos encontrarnos a kilómetros de distancia del colegio —dijo Harry, y su voz resonaba en el negro túnel.**

Se escucharon murmullos de intriga y emoción. A pesar de la situación tan dramática que estaban leyendo, el hecho de encontrar una cámara secreta a kilómetros del castillo resultaba emocionante para todos.

—**Y debajo del lago, quizá —dijo Ron, afinando la vista para vislumbrar los muros negruzcos y llenos de barro.**

**Los tres intentaron ver en la oscuridad lo que había delante.**

—**¡Lumos! —ordenó Harry a su varita, y la lucecita se encendió de nuevo—. Vamos —dijo a Ron y a Lockhart, y comenzaron a andar. Sus pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo.**

**El túnel estaba tan oscuro que sólo podían ver a corta distancia. Sus sombras, proyectadas en las húmedas paredes por la luz de la varita, parecían figuras monstruosas.**

— Yo habría sido incapaz — dijo Neville. — No sé cómo pudisteis entrar ahí…

— No nos quedaba otra opción — replicó Ron.

—**Recordad —dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras caminaban con cautela—: al menor signo de movimiento, hay que cerrar los ojos inmediatamente.**

— Eres un líder nato, Potter — dijo Moody, haciendo que Harry se ruborizara.

**Pero el túnel estaba tranquilo como una tumba, y el primer sonido inesperado que oyeron fue cuando Ron pisó el cráneo de una rata. Harry bajó la varita para alumbrar el suelo y vio que estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños animales. **

A Parvati le dio tal escalofrío que Harry la vio moverse desde donde estaba.

**Haciendo un esfuerzo para no imaginarse el aspecto que podría presentar Ginny si la encontraban, Harry fue marcándoles el camino. **

Algunos gimieron.

— ¿Tenías que pensar eso? — dijo Hermione con una mueca de disgusto. Molly parecía consternada.

— Perdón — dijo Harry, aunque se le hacía muy raro tener que pedir disculpas por sus pensamientos.

Por su parte, Ginny no parecía nada afectada por el comentario.

**Doblaron una oscura curva.**

—**Harry, ahí hay algo… —dijo Ron con la voz ronca, cogiendo a Harry por el hombro.**

**Se quedaron quietos, mirando. Harry podía ver tan sólo la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía.**

— ¿Los basiliscos duermen? — preguntó Dennis Creevey. Nadie supo responderle.

—**Quizás esté dormido —musitó, volviéndose a mirar a los otros dos. Lockhart se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Harry volvió a mirar aquello; el corazón le palpitaba con tanta rapidez que le dolía.**

— Eso es taquicardia — susurró Hermione. Harry rodó los ojos.

**Muy despacio, abriendo los ojos sólo lo justo para ver, Harry avanzó con la varita en alto.**

**La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal que había dejado allí su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros.**

—**¡Caray! —exclamó Ron con voz débil.**

Se escucharon exclamaciones similares. Muchos parecían aterrorizados.

**Algo se movió de pronto detrás de ellos. Gilderoy Lockhart se había caído de rodillas.**

—**Levántese —le dijo Ron con brusquedad, apuntando a Lockhart con su varita. **

— Bien, Ron — lo felicitó Dean.

**Lockhart se puso de pie, pero se abalanzó sobre Ron y lo derribó al suelo de un golpe.**

— ¡Maldito…! — exclamó Charlie. La señora Weasley estaba tan enfadada con Lockhart que ni siquiera le pidió a Charlie que se controlara.

**Harry saltó hacia delante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se incorporaba, jadeando, con la varita de Ron en la mano y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara.**

— Pero la varita está rota —murmuró Neville, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry y Ron le sonrieron, a la par que Harry le guiñaba un ojo.

—**¡Aquí termina la aventura, muchachos! —dijo—. Cogeré un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña y que vosotros dos perdisteis el conocimiento al ver su cuerpo destrozado. ¡Despedíos de vuestras memorias!**

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan retorcido? — dijo Colin. A Harry hasta le daba pena lo decepcionado que parecía.

**Levantó en el aire la varita mágica de Ron, recompuesta con celo, y gritó:**

—**¡Obliviate!**

**La varita estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Harry se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y echó a correr hacia la piel de serpiente, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. Enseguida vio que se había quedado aislado y tenía ante si una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas.**

— ¿Se ha derrumbado la cámara? — chilló alguien de tercero.

— Solo la entrada — dijo Ginny, antes de seguir leyendo:

—**¡Ron! —grito—, ¿estás bien? ¡Ron!**

—**¡Estoy aquí! —La voz de Ron llegaba apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas—. Estoy bien. Pero este idiota no. La varita se volvió contra él.**

— ¡La varita rota! — exclamó Ernie. — ¡Por eso te daba igual que lo estuviera!

— Exacto — confirmó Ron.

— Entre el coche y la varita, creo que venir a Hogwarts volando fue la mejor decisión de vuestras vidas — dijo Katie Bell. Muchos le dieron la razón, asombrados.

**Escuchó un ruido sordo y un fuerte «¡ay!», como si Ron le acabara de dar una patada en la espinilla a Lockhart.**

— Eso hice.

Nadie se lo reprochó.

—**¿Y ahora qué? —dijo la voz de Ron, con desespero—. No podemos pasar. Nos llevaría una eternidad…**

**Harry miró al techo del túnel. Habían aparecido en él unas grietas considerables. Nunca había intentado mover por medio de la magia algo tan pesado como todo aquel montón de piedras, y no parecía aquél un buen momento para intentarlo. ¿Y si se derrumbaba todo el túnel?**

— Estoy seguro de que se habría derrumbado si lo hubiéramos intentado —dijo Ron. — Las grietas que se veían desde mi lado eran inmensas.

**Hubo otro ruido sordo y otro ¡ay! provenientes del otro lado de la pared. Estaban malgastando el tiempo. Ginny ya llevaba horas en la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry sabía que sólo se podía hacer una cosa.**

Ginny levantó la vista para mirar a Harry antes de leer:

—**Aguarda aquí —indicó a Ron—. Aguarda con Lockhart. Iré yo. Si dentro de una hora no he vuelto…**

El comedor volvió a quedarse en completo silencio. La admiración que sentían por Harry y Ron no hacía más que aumentar.

— Teníais doce años — dijo Lupin con voz queda. — No era vuestra responsabilidad, y aun así… Sois increíbles.

Para Harry, escuchar eso de parte de Lupin significaba mucho más de lo que podría expresar con palabras.

**Hubo una pausa muy elocuente.**

—**Intentaré quitar algunas piedras —dijo Ron, que parecía hacer esfuerzos para que su voz sonara segura—. Para que puedas… para que puedas cruzar al volver. Y… **

—**¡Hasta dentro de un rato! —dijo Harry, tratando de dar a su voz temblorosa un tono de confianza.**

**Y partió él solo cruzando la piel de la serpiente gigante.**

— Los tienes muy bien puestos, Potter — dijo Zacharias Smith, para sorpresa de Harry. — Pero sigo pensando que estás loco.

Harry podía vivir con eso.

**Enseguida dejó de oír el distante jadeo de Ron al esforzarse para quitar las piedras. El túnel serpenteaba continuamente. Harry sentía la incomodidad de cada uno de sus músculos en tensión. Quería llegar al final del túnel y al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba lo que pudiera encontrar en él. Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vio delante de él una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.**

A Ginny le dio un escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido para nadie en el comedor.

**Harry se acercó a la pared. Tenía la garganta muy seca. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginarse que aquellas serpientes eran de verdad, porque sus ojos parecían extrañamente vivos.**

Su voz había bajado de tono aún más, aunque se la escuchaba perfectamente porque el silencio era absoluto.

**Tenía que intuir lo que debía hacer. Se aclaró la garganta, y le pareció que los ojos de las serpientes parpadeaban.**

—**¡Ábrete! —dijo Harry, con un silbido bajo, desmayado.**

**Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas, y Harry, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, entró.**

— Aquí termina — dijo Ginny, aliviada.

Dumbledore volvió a ponerse en pie para tomar el libro. Mientras Ginny volvía a su asiento, con las miradas de todo el mundo siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, Dumbledore anunció:

— El siguiente se titula: **El heredero de Slytherin. **Es el penúltimo capítulo.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! ¿Cuántos os imaginabais que Ginny leería este cap? XD Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones sobre la escena del pensadero :3 Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí! **

**Vamos a jugar a un juego. En este capítulo hay una referencia escondida a algo que pasa en los libros. Una referencia bastante difícil de pillar. A quien la encuentre, le dejo que haga una petición concreta sobre una escena que quiera que pase en la historia. Me reservo el derecho de cumplir su deseo de forma que encaje con la trama tal como la tengo pensada xD A ver si alguien la encuentra!**

**NOTA 2: a lunes 3 de febrero, habéis hecho propuestas muy buenas, pero aún ninguno ha dado con el detalle al que me refería jajaja. Os dejo esta nota como pista extra. Buena suerte! **

**Dicho esto, nos vemos el domingo que viene! Como siempre, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios. Ya sabéis: errores que veáis, sugerencias, opiniones, quiero saberlo todo! :3 Nos vemos!**

**RESPUESTAS**

**Korrily**: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! :3 ¿Cuántos alumnos pueden presumir de haber sobrevivido a un mordisco de basilisco? Harry va a ser el héroe de todos XD

**CecyBlack**: Hola! Lo primero, muchas gracias por avisarme del error! Lo arreglé en cuanto leí tu comentario. No sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza para confundir a Sprout con Flitwick xD Me dieron ganas de darme cabezazos contra la mesa al verlo. Y lo segundo, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap! :3 Muchísimas gracias por todo!

**Acheronte**: jajajaja tu review pasa a ser uno de mis favoritos de todos los tiempos XD Claro que valió la pena XD Muchas gracias por el review!

**Naattstories**: hola! Sip, el momento que todos queríamos ya ha llegado XD y ahora Ginny está soltera ñ.ñ las piezas van cayendo en su lugar XD Muchas gracias por el comentario!

**Fan de tu fic**: Hi! Lo primero: sí, ver a Hagrid tan triste es horrible L Y lo segundo: siempre me ha dado bastante igual si Neville acaba con Luna o con Hannah, porque creo que podría ser feliz con las dos… aunque mi corazón prefiere a Luna XD

**Fox McCloude**: Hola! Mmm… lo que planteas es interesante. Si estás saliendo con alguien y tratas de ponerle celoso, sale mal. Si no estáis saliendo aún, sale bien. Qué curioso! Y lo que dices sobre Dennis es exactamente lo que pensé cuando escribí esa escena: que el hermano de uno de los petrificados no podría sentarse y escuchar a Draco decir esas burradas. Y sobre Luna, pienso igual que Harry en ese cap "no sé como lo hace, pero cada vez que abre la boca, deja a Ron sin palabras" XD "Percy sentirá otra puñalada cuando vea que su intromisión inoportuna fue lo que llevó a que Ginny terminara en la cámara" qué gran verdad XD Te esperabas que se disculpara de ese modo? En fin, muchísisisisisisisimas gracias por tu review! :3

**Nikopelucas**: Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado :3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Lunadragneel15**: Hello! Lo primero: DRAGNEEL! Natsu! .w. waah tienes una foto nalu con su niñaa *va, dejo de fangirlear ya* A lo que iba: muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Y sí, habrá más hinny, I promise! :3

**ASME123**: Hola! Jajaja lo de los emojis me ha encantado. Nope, jamás se han podido poner en esta web, aunque sería un añadido interesante xD Y sí, Ginny está siendo MUY valiente. Entre el novio desconfiando de ella y dejándola, los momentos vergonzosos que ha tenido que leer, y todo el tema de la cámara… Ginny es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :D

**Zero**: Hello! Pues si en ese cap te mató el momento romione, estoy deseando ver qué piensas de este XD Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**Ivonnetenopala**: Hola! Sí, son las ventajas de ser los mejores legilimens de todo el comedor, que pueden hablar sin que nadie lo sepa XD Muchísimas gracias por el review! Y sí, Harry está hasta las narices de Dumbledore, ya explotó contra él en el despacho, y no descarto que pueda volver a suceder xD

**Lupin**: Hi! .w. Muero de amor con tu review XD Lo primero: te entiendo, si me pusieran exámenes sobre HP yo también me sacaría carreras como si nada XD Y lo segundo: en este momento, ni Dean siente nada por Ginny ni ella por él. Así que sí, esa relación simplemente se va a esfumar en la nada XD He de ser sincera: nunca me gustó Dean x Ginny, más que nada porque prefiero a Dean con Seamus (por favor, hasta los actores lo han dicho, esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro!). Así que, en mi headcanon, Dean solo salió con Ginny para poner celoso a Seamus :D Muchísisisimas gracias por tu review! :3

**Cristian17**: Hola! Gracias a ti por leerlo! :3 Voy a admitir que lo que has dicho sobre JK Rowling me ha hecho mucha, mucha, muucha ilusión TwT Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido y por tu apoyo! Nos vemos! :D

**Chloe Rambaldi**: Hola! :3 Sip, no podía dejar que Corner le pegara sin devolverle los puñetazos jajaja. Muchísisimas gracias! :3

**Marine76**: Hi! Thank you! :D I hope you like it!

**Everard71**: Hola! Me ha gustado mucho lo que has dicho sobre Snape "muestra más su desprecio por James que su amor por Lily", es totalmente cierto. Tanto que la amaba, pero odiaba más a James de lo que amaba a Lily, porque si no fuera así, no trataría a Harry tan mal! Sobre Ginny y Harry: no puedo responder a eso sin hacerte spoiler XD Solo te puedo decir que a Harry le da bastante igual si ella salió con Dean o no en el futuro, al menos por el momento. Y sí, definitivamente necesita otra visita del enmascarado que más lo quiere jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Y por los ánimos :3 Bye!

**Louis** **black**: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! :3 Me alegra que te esté gustando. Nos vemos! :3

**BellaBlackEvans**: Holi! La verdad, lo que dices es cierto… si el coche sigue por el bosque, Sirius debería haberlo encontrado. A saber qué ha pasado con él… a lo mejor sigue vagando por el bosque, luchando contra arañas y centauros. Me imagino a Bane escuchando un acelerón y rodando los ojos en plan "aquí viene" jajaja. Y sobre Hagrid: sip, no se merece pasar por esa traición, el segundo libro es muy duro con él. Muchísisimas gracias por tu review! :3

**Dgar** **Lpez**: Hola! Espero que el maratón de caps haya ido bien jajaja. Y que te hayan gustado! Gracias por el review :3 Bye!

**Jos** **Luis**: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! :3 Sí, sería genial que los Weasley hicieran todo eso, creo que sería el capítulo más agradable de leer de toda la historia XD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos :3

**Klara** **Potter**: Holi! Me tienes muy intrigada con esa propuesta XD Pero bueno, por partes: Toledo! Estuve una vez, es muy bonito :3 Me alegro que hayas pasado bien los exámenes! Sobre Michael y Harry: "años aprendiendo magia y al final la reacción visceral gana", me ha encantado esa frase XD Qué gran verdad. Y sobre Fang… a saber lo que comió, pobrecito. Muchas gracias por el review! :3 Espero tu propuesta jajaja.

**Roxxy**_**G**: Hola! Cuando lleguemos al "monstruo de la página 274" va a ser genial jajaja. Cuando los libros empiecen a meterse más en temas amorosos y hormonales, creo que más de uno va a querer darse cabezazos contra las paredes XD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 P.D. hecho! A ver si así FF deja de borrarme tu nombre.

**Winterbell4869**: Hola! Wow. Just wow. Mil gracias por tu review! :3 muero de amor jajaja. Sobre Ginny y Corner: Ginny está en un momento delicado y el chiquillo no ha hecho más que estresarla más. No considero que Corner sea mala persona, solo que se ha dejado llevar por los celos, es joven y no es compatible con Ginny, así que esto tenía que pasar eventualmente. Y mejor pronto que tarde jajaja. Y sobre Harry y el basilisco: no, en los libros no sale que Harry les mencione nada. Les dice que luchó contra él, pero del momento de lágrimas de fénix no dice nada. Además, solo estaban Dumbledore y McGonagall en el despacho (y los señores Weasley). Así que va a ser una sorpresa tremenda para todos! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho sobre Harry, y también sobre Vernon. La frase de "sin hacer ruido, como si no existiera" es mucho más dura de lo que parece a simple vista! Pobre Harry. "Yarará drogada con danonino" admito que he buscado qué es una yarará XDD ya no podré ver a nagini igual jajaja. Sobre lo de que Harry tiene el defecto de "la ira y la impulsividad", creo que es esperable, la verdad. Por lo general, tiene muchos motivos para estar enfadado, especialmente en el quinto libro, y su vena impulsiva también se hace más fuerte después de lo sucedido en la tercera prueba. Mucha gente opina que tiene PTSD y, la verdad, encaja perfectamente, aunque no fuera la intención de Rowling. Y sobre lo de los héroes: todos tienen elementos el mismo arquetipo literario: hombres, huérfanos, gran sentido de la justicia, una carga demasiado grande sobre sus hombros. Por supuesto, todos en diferente medida, y el Joker es un caso muy especial xD Muchísimas, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

**Pabloss98**: Hola! Pues sí, era una necesidad xD Como respuesta a tu pregunta, no quiero decir mucho porque sería spoiler, solo diré que… tu razonamiento es exactamente el mismo que pensé a la hora de decidir cómo se desarrollaría el hinny :3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**Draci** **Snape**: Hello! Totalmente de acuerdo: Corner solo estaba siendo una molestia! Si no puedes estar con tu novia en los momentos difíciles, si solo puedes complicarle más la vida, qué clase de novio eres? XD Me gusta mucho tu idea sobre los Weasley! Me la apunto! Gracias por el review!

**Guest**: Hola! Wow la parte que dices será BRUTAL cuando lleguemos. Todo lo que hemos leído hasta ahora va a parecer cosa de niños! Muchas gracias por el review :3


	19. El heredero de Slytherin

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a esta historia :D Al fin hemos llegado al momento clave de este libro!**

**Pero lo primero, GRACIAS. No me puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 300 REVIEWS! Esos son... muchos reviews XD No puedo con tanta emoción, de verdad, gracias****! Y también por los favoritos y alertas. Me alegráis la vida! **

**Gracias especialmente a: Fan de tu fic, lunadragneel15, CecyBlack, EstrelladahM11, KhrizSnape, everard71, Naattstories, Fox McCloude, Ali, Korrily, Lupin, Draci Snape, Roxxy_G, Pabloss98, Zero, Chloe Rambaldi, padsii, Naruhina09, Winterbell4869, Zeoltan, Klara Potter, lalitarey93 y BellaBlackEvans. Mil gracias a todos! :3 Las respuestas a los comentarios están al final del cap!**

**Este cap es largo, os lo aviso. ****A leer! **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas, y Harry, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, entró.**_

— _Aquí termina — dijo Ginny, aliviada. _

_Dumbledore volvió a ponerse en pie para tomar el libro. Mientras Ginny volvía a su asiento, con las miradas de todo el mundo siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, Dumbledore anunció:_

— _El siguiente se titula: __**El heredero de Slytherin**__. Es el penúltimo capítulo._

El comedor se llenó de murmullos de emoción.

— Al fin vamos a saber quién era — dijo Romilda Vane, ansiosa. — Espero que capturaran al culpable y se lo llevaran a Azkaban.

Muchos le dieron la razón.

— Qué curioso, no recuerdo que expulsaran a nadie — comentó un chico de séptimo.

Mientras los estudiantes intercambiaban teorías, Ginny había regresado a su lugar, que ahora estaba ocupado por Ron.

— Eh… espera — dijo él, moviéndose a un lado para dejarle hueco. Sin embargo, Ginny siguió de pie, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Harry.

Ginny rodó los ojos y cogió a Percy del brazo, haciéndole jadear.

— ¿Qué…?

De un tirón, lo obligó a levantarse del suelo y, sin más miramientos, lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás. Percy tropezó con Neville, que dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y cayó de espaldas sobre dos bultos duros que gritaron cuando el antiguo prefecto impactó contra ellos.

Percy abrió los ojos, que se le habían cerrado automáticamente al caer y, con horror, vio que las dos personas sobre las que había caído eran Fred y George Weasley.

Los gemelos lo miraban con el mismo nivel de horror que él sentía. Tenía el torso apoyado sobre George, y prácticamente estaba sentado encima de Fred.

Entre las risas de todos los que habían visto la caída, Percy trató de levantarse, apurado, como si creyera que los gemelos iban a pegarle en cualquier momento. La verdad, Harry no podía culparlo si pensaba eso, aunque en ese momento no consideraba que Fred y George estuvieran pensando precisamente en ello. Ambos parecían tan sorprendidos como Percy, que de los nervios volvió a tropezar antes de conseguir ponerse en pie.

Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Ginny puso las manos en sus hombros y empujó hacia abajo antes de que el chico pudiera terminar de levantarse.

— ¡Ginny! — exclamó Percy.

— Quédate ahí — le advirtió ella. — O te lanzaré un maleficio.

A juzgar por su cara, estaba claro que no mentía.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — se quejó Fred. — ¿Crees que por obligarnos a sentarnos juntos vamos a perdonarlo?

— Fred.

Fue el señor Weasley quien habló. Su tono de voz hizo que Fred cerrara la boca de inmediato.

El señor Weasley miró a los gemelos y a Percy de una forma muy peculiar que Harry nunca había presenciado antes. Debía ser la mirada que les echaba cada vez que se sentía decepcionado con ellos o que pretendía regañarlos de verdad, porque los tres apartaron la mirada, apesadumbrados.

— Comportaos. No es momento para peleas — les recordó Arthur. A su lado, la señora Weasley parecía muy triste.

Fred y George asintieron, al igual que Percy, quien hizo amago de levantarse. Sin embargo, una mirada mordaz de Ginny hizo que se mantuviera en su sitio, sentado justo entre Fred y George. Harry nunca había visto a Percy tan pálido e incómodo como en ese momento.

— ¿Quién quiere leer este capítulo? — preguntó Dumbledore desde la tarima. Nadie respondió.

Ginny se sentó en el sofá, en el sitio que Ron había dejado entre él y Harry. Parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma por lo de Percy, pero Harry se preguntaba si su súbito intento de mantener a su familia unida se debería a que necesitaba todo el apoyo posible para soportar lo que estaban a punto de leer.

Los murmullos del comedor habían cesado de inmediato. Nadie se ofrecía voluntario para leer, ni siquiera los que se morían de ganas de saber quién era el heredero. El profesor Dumbledore esperó pacientemente.

— Yo lo haré — dijo finalmente la señora Pomfrey, cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado y todos los alumnos habían evitado hacer contacto visual con el director.

Dumbledore sonrió y, tras inclinarse ante ella educadamente, le tendió el libro.

La señora Pomfrey suspiró y, abriéndolo por la página marcada, leyó: **El heredero de Slytherin.**

Muchos se inclinaron en sus asientos, impacientes, a la vez que otros cogían almohadas y se ponían cómodos para disfrutar lo que venía.

**Se hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia.**

— ¿Cómo podía tener un techo tan alto si la cámara estaba bajo el suelo? — se escuchó decir a un Hufflepuff de segundo.

Un Ravenclaw se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a murmurar cosas, y Harry estaba seguro de que le estaba dando toda una clase sobre arquitectura.

**Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, Harry escuchó aquel silencio de ultratumba. ¿Estaría el basilisco acechando en algún rincón oscuro, detrás de una columna? ¿Y dónde estaría Ginny?**

Inconscientemente, la mano de Harry se movió hacia Ginny al escuchar eso. Sin embargo, su cerebro reaccionó antes de poder tocarla y volvió a dejar la mano quieta sobre su propia pierna.

Ginny lo miró con curiosidad, habiendo notado el súbito espasmo de su mano, pero Harry fingió no darse cuenta.

**Sacó su varita y avanzó por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes. Sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos. Iba con los ojos entornados, dispuesto a cerrarlos completamente al menor indicio de movimiento. **

— Bien, bien — se escuchó murmurar a Sirius. No parecía nervioso, porque, obviamente, sabía que tanto Harry como Ginny habían sobrevivido.

**Le parecía que las serpientes de piedra lo vigilaban desde las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Más de una vez, el corazón le dio un vuelco al creer que alguna se movía.**

Nadie lo acusó de estar paranoico. Muchos parecían asustados solo con la descripción del sitio. Harry se preguntó qué harían una vez que se mencionara al basilisco.

**Al llegar al último par de columnas, vio una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo. Harry tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo. **

— ¿Salazar Slytherin? — sugirió Zabini. Muchos asintieron, aunque algunos parecían algo ofendidos.

— ¿Rostro simiesco? — dijo Pansy, molesta. — ¿Está comparando a Salazar Slytherin con un mono?

Harry trató de mantener el semblante serio, pero Ron no fue capaz de ocultar una sonrisita.

**Y entre los pies, boca abajo, vio una pequeña figura con túnica negra y el cabello de un rojo encendido.**

La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció, así como todas las que había a lo largo del comedor. La señora Weasley se llevó la mano al corazón y Harry se preguntó por millonésima vez por qué era necesario leer todo eso.

—**¡Ginny! —susurró Harry, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose de rodillas—. ¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta! **

Nadie hablaba. No se escuchaba ni un suspiro.

Ginny parecía bastante tranquila, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su familia. Ninguno estaba tomando bien el escuchar las palabras "Ginny" y "muerta" en la misma frase. Ron se había puesto algo pálido, pero era uno de los que más tranquilos parecía. Bill podría haber sido una estatua a juzgar por lo tenso que estaba, mientras que Charlie tenía cara de tener ganas de vomitar. La señora Weasley seguía con una mano sobre su pecho, a la vez que con la otra cogía del brazo a su marido. El señor Weasley se mantenía serio, con una expresión que aparentaba neutralidad, pero quedaba claro para todo el que lo mirara con un poco de atención que lo que estaban leyendo le afectaba.

Pero los que peor estaban eran Fred, Percy y George. Sentados en ese orden, de forma que los gemelos no podían apoyarse el uno en el otro sin que Percy estuviera en medio, los tres trataban de mantener expresiones similares a la de su padre, sin éxito.

**Dejó la varita a un lado, cogió a Ginny por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, así que no estaba petrificada. Pero entonces tenía que estar…**

La señora Weasley gimió. De reojo, Harry vio que Ron cogía a Ginny de la muñeca con suavidad. Al otro lado de Harry, Hermione parecía consternada.

— Pensaba que solo te la habías encontrado inconsciente — susurró. — No… fría.

A Harry le dio un escalofrío, que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los cuatro ocupantes del sofá debido a lo apretados que estaban. Ginny le sonrió para darle ánimos y Harry se sintió fatal por ello. Era ella la que estaba reviviendo un momento traumático, no él. ¡Él tendría que apoyarla a ella, no al revés!

—**. Ginny, por favor, despierta —susurró Harry sin esperanza, agitándola. La cabeza de Ginny se movió, inanimada, de un lado a otro.**

La señora Weasley miraba al libro y a Ginny una y otra vez, como asegurándose de que su hija seguía allí.

—**No despertará —dijo una voz suave. Harry se enderezó de un salto.**

Esta vez, fue a Ginny a quien le dio un escalofrío. Harry, queriendo devolverle el favor, estuvo a punto de sonreírle para animarla, pero no le pareció apropiado. Internamente en pánico, trató de pensar algo con lo que ayudar, pero Ron se le había adelantado al pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros.

El resto del comedor estaba totalmente enfrascado en la lectura. Nadie dudaba: la persona que acababa de aparecer debía ser el heredero.

**Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándole. Tenía los contornos borrosos, como Harry si lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Pero no había dudas sobre quién era.**

—**Tom… ¿Tom Ryddle?**

Se oyeron jadeos.

— Yo tenía razón — dijo Ernie con los ojos como platos. — Os lo dije. ¡Ryddle abrió la cámara y le echó la culpa a Hagrid!

— Es imposible — bufó un chico de Gryffindor. — El diario mostró los recuerdos de Ryddle, ¿os acordáis? Supongo que el diario funcionaba como un pensadero.

— Me temo que se equivoca, señor Towler — intervino Dumbledore. — El diario no era un pensadero, sino un objeto marcado por las artes oscuras. Los recuerdos que mostró no tenían el objetivo de informar, sino de manipular.

Muchos lo escuchaban con la boca abierta.

— Pero… ¿quién era Ryddle? — preguntó Hannah Abbott. — Quiero decir… Ryddle estudió aquí hace cincuenta años. ¿Cómo regresó a Hogwarts hace tres años?

— Utilizando una magia muy oscura y poderosa — respondió el director, con ojos apagados y expresión seria.

La señora Pomfrey siguió leyendo antes de que alguien pudiera hacer más preguntas.

**Ryddle asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Harry.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no despertará? —dijo Harry desesperado—. ¿Ella no está… no está…?**

— Pobrecito — dijo Demelza Robins.

— Pobrecita ella — replicó una amiga suya.

—**Todavía está viva —contestó Ryddle—, pero por muy poco tiempo.**

— Más quisieras — murmuró Ginny.

**Harry lo miró detenidamente. Tom Ryddle había estudiado en Hogwarts hacía cincuenta años, y sin embargo allí, bajo aquella luz rara, neblinosa y brillante, aparentaba tener dieciséis años, ni un día más.**

—Qué mal rollo — se quejó Dean. Muchos asintieron.

—**¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Harry dubitativo.**

—**Soy un recuerdo —respondió Ryddle tranquilamente— guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años.**

Más que un recuerdo, pensó Harry, sin saber que Dumbledore pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero por distintas razones.

**Ryddle señaló hacia los gigantescos dedos de los pies de la estatua. Allí se encontraba, abierto, el pequeño diario negro que Harry había hallado en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Durante un segundo, Harry se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar.**

— No, creo que deberías concentrarte en el diario — dijo Cormac McLaggen. Harry aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos, pero algo de su exasperación debió notarse en su cara, porque Ginny lo miró con una sonrisita.

— ¿No le vas a recordar que han pasado años de eso? — preguntó en un susurro.

— ¿Serviría de algo? — respondió Harry. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—**Tienes que ayudarme, Tom —dijo Harry, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de Ginny—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Hay un basilisco… No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento. Por favor, ayúdame…**

Esta vez, fue Harry quien gimió, tapándose la cara con las manos. Hermione le daba palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo, a la par que varias voces comentaban lo inocente que estaba siendo.

**Ryddle no se movió. Harry, sudando, logró levantar a medias a Ginny del suelo,**

— No te ofendas, pero con lo esmirriado que eras, no habrías podido llevarla en brazos hasta el castillo ni en diez horas — dijo Fred. Aunque su tono era de broma y estaba medio sonriendo, había algo duro en sus facciones que Harry reconoció como culpa.

Harry podía entenderlo perfectamente, aunque no le parecía que los Weasley tuvieran motivos para sentirse culpables. ¡

**y se inclinó a recoger su varita. Pero la varita ya no estaba. **

—**¿Has visto…?**

**Levantó los ojos. Ryddle seguía mirándolo… y jugueteaba con la varita de Harry entre los dedos.**

— No tenías que haberla dejado en el suelo, Potter — gruñó Moody. Harry contuvo las ganas de recordarle que ya lo sabía.

—**Gracias —dijo Harry, tendiendo la mano para que el muchacho se la devolviera.**

**Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Ryddle. Siguió mirando a Harry, jugando indolente con la varita.**

— Qué inocente — dijo Lavender.

— Qué estúpido — dijo Malfoy al mismo tiempo.

—**Escucha —dijo Harry con impaciencia. Las rodillas se le doblaban bajo el peso muerto de Ginny—. ¡Tenemos que huir! Si aparece el basilisco…**

— ¿Se te doblaban las rodillas? ¿Tanto peso? — dijo Ginny.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Claro que no — respondió Harry, entrando en pánico hasta que vio que Ginny intentaba no reír.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo — dijo ella, sonriendo. — Sé que mi peso era normal… y que tu fuerte no es precisamente la fuerza física.

Harry protestó, indignado.

— Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

Ginny lo miró con una ceja alzada. Era obvio que se divertía y, a decir verdad, eso alegraba mucho a Harry. Puede que no se le diera bien consolar a la gente, pero podía distraerla y hacerle el rato más ameno si se lo proponía.

—**No vendrá si no es llamado —dijo Ryddle con toda tranquilidad. Harry volvió a posar a Ginny en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerla.**

— Tienes que hacer pesas — dijo Sirius en voz alta, haciendo que se oyeran algunas risitas.

— No podías ni levantarme — Ginny fingió estar indignada. — ¿Qué clase de héroe eres?

Harry jadeó.

— No soy ningún…

— Eso, Harry — se metió Fred. Los ojos le brillaban ante la oportunidad de meterse con Harry. — ¿Qué clase de héroe de cuento no puede levantar a la princesa?

Esta vez, Ginny se indignó de verdad.

— _¿Princesa? _

— Creo que a la princesa no le gusta que la llamen así — intervino Bill, ganándose una mirada traicionada de Ginny que le hizo estallar en carcajadas.

— Creo que lo de princesa no te pega mucho. Vas a tener que sacarte a ti misma de la cámara, porque el héroe del cuento no puede contigo — dijo Dean, sonriendo. Ginny le sonrió de vuelta y, durante un segundo, Harry recordó que esos dos serían pareja en el futuro.

No le gustó la idea, aunque no habría sabido decir por qué.

— Ahora sí que puedo levantarte — dijo Harry, haciendo que Ginny volviera a mirarlo a él.

— No sé yo… — respondió Ginny, cogiendo a Harry de la muñeca y fingiendo examinar su brazo.

Harry se puso en pie y, antes de que Ginny pudiera protestar, la cogió en brazos, pasando un brazo por su espalda y otro detrás de sus rodillas. Ginny dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se agarró con fuerza a Harry.

— ¿Decías?

— ¡Vale, vale! — exclamó Ginny. Se oyeron algunos silbidos y aplausos, a la vez que muchas risas. — Te creo. ¡Bájame!

Harry volvió a dejarla en el sofá, orgulloso de sí mismo. Si hubiera mirado a Michael Corner, habría visto que el chico tenía cara de haberse comido un gusarajo vivo. Cho Chang tampoco parecía muy contenta.

La señora Pomfrey siguió leyendo, disimulando una pequeña sonrisa.

—**¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó—. Mira, dame la varita, podría necesitarla. **

**La sonrisa de Ryddle se hizo más evidente.**

—**No la necesitarás —repuso. **

El ambiente agradable y divertido de hacía unos segundos comenzó a tornarse tenso otra vez.

— Me está cayendo muy mal ese tío —dijo Seamus. Muchos asintieron.

**Harry lo miró.**

—**¿A qué te refieres, yo no…?**

—**He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter —dijo Ryddle— . Quería verte. Y hablarte.**

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Angelina. — ¿Por qué querría ver a Harry?

Incómodo, Harry evitó hacer contacto visual con todos aquellos que lo miraban, esperando una respuesta.

—**Mira —dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia—, me parece que no lo has entendido: estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego.**

—**Vamos a hablar ahora —dijo Ryddle, sin dejar de sonreír, y se guardó en el bolsillo la varita de Harry.**

— No me imagino a Quien-Tú-Sabes sonriendo — dijo Ron en voz baja. — Voy a tener pesadillas con esa imagen.

— No era Quien-Tú-Sabes — replicó Ginny en un susurro. — Era Tom.

Harry asintió, preguntándose cómo aquel joven había podido convertirse en lo que él había visto unos meses atrás, la noche de la tercera prueba.

_Mata al otro._

_Avada…_

Haciendo un esfuerzo, volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

**Harry lo miró. Allí sucedía algo muy raro.**

— ¿Tú crees? — ironizó Zacharias Smith.

—**¿Cómo ha llegado Ginny a este estado? —preguntó, hablando despacio. **

Ginny respiró hondo. Este era el momento: toda la verdad iba a ser revelada.

De reojo, Harry vio que todos los Weasley parecían más preparados que antes para lo que estaban a punto de leer.

—**Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —dijo Ryddle, con agrado—. Es una larga historia. Supongo que el verdadero motivo por el que Ginny está así es que le abrió el corazón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible.**

Se escucharon murmullos.

— ¿Un extraño invisible? — dijo Susan Bones, confundida.

Ginny los ignoró a todos.

—**¿De qué hablas? —dijo Harry.**

—**Del diario —respondió Ryddle—. De mi diario. La pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas: **

Ginny se tensó. Ron volvió a tomarle la mano.

**que sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, **

Se oyeron jadeos. Fred, George y Percy parecieron especialmente culpables.

**que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, **

Arthur y Molly Weasley parecieron muy tristes en ese momento. Ginny tenía la vista fija en el libro y evitaba mirar a cualquier miembro de su familia. Estaba tan tensa que Harry pensó que le iban a dar calambres si no se relajaba.

**que… —A Ryddle le brillaron los ojos—… pensaba que el famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter no llegaría nunca a quererla…**

Se escucharon algunos bufidos, que podían disimular alguna que otra risa. Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva, a la par que Ginny gemía y escondía la cara entre las manos, hundiéndose en el sofá.

**Mientras hablaba, Ryddle mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry. Había en ellos una mirada casi ávida.**

— Creo que Ryddle estaba más interesado en ti que en Ginny — murmuró Neville. Harry no quiso decirle cuánta razón tenía.

—**Es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de once años —siguió—. Pero me armé de paciencia. Le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso. Ginny, simplemente, me adoraba: Nadie me ha comprendido nunca como tú, Tom… Estoy tan contenta de poder confiar en este diario… Es como tener un amigo que se puede llevar en el bolsillo…**

— No lo entiendo — dijo Katie Bell, inquieta. — Si tanto le molestaba escuchar a una niña, ¿por qué lo hacía?

— Para utilizarme — respondió Ginny en voz alta, aunque la voz le temblaba. Casi todo el comedor se giró a mirarla con ansias, pero la señora Pomfrey siguió leyendo y desvió la atención hacia sí misma.

**Ryddle se rió con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.**

También sucedió en el presente.

—**Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido. Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. **

Harry se fijó entonces en Dumbledore, quien escuchaba la lectura con el rostro lleno de sombras, sin que hubiera rastro de su brillo característico en la mirada que tenía puesta en el libro.

**Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma…**

Harry tragó saliva. La idea de Voldemort dándole un poco de su alma a alguien le parecía absolutamente aterradora.

—**¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, con la boca completamente seca. **

—**¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Harry Potter? —dijo sin inmutarse Ryddle—. **

La señora Pomfrey tomó aire antes de leer:

**Ginny Weasley abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. **

Se hizo el silencio absoluto. Algunas personas se llevaron las manos a la boca, en muecas de sorpresa e incredulidad. Miraban al libro y a Ginny, como esperando a que ella contradijera lo que se acababa de leer, pero Ginny seguía hundida en el sofá y mantenía la vista fija en la señora Pomfrey.

**Ella retorció el pescuezo a los gallos del colegio y pintarrajeó pavorosos mensajes en las paredes. Ella echó la serpiente de Slytherin contra los cuatro sangre sucia y el gato del squib.**

— Es imposible — dijo Neville en un susurro.

Parvati y Lavender miraban a Ginny como si fuera la primera vez que la estuvieran viendo, y no eran las únicas que lo hacían.

El comedor estalló en decenas de exclamaciones.

— ¿De verdad fue ella? — se escuchó decir a alguien de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Y qué hace aquí? ¡Deberían expulsarla! — chilló Marietta Edgecombe.

— Efectivamente — dijo la profesora Umbridge.

Varios Weasleys se pusieron en pie.

— ¡De eso nada! — exclamó Charlie. — No fue su culpa.

— No me puedo creer que fuera Weasley — dijo Romilda Vane. Miró a Ginny directamente antes de decir: — ¿Cómo puedes soportar estar en Hogwarts sabiendo que estuviste a punto de matar a toda esa gente? ¿Es que no tienes corazón?

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry se le adelantó.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — le espetó a la chica. — ¿Es que no estás escuchando nada de lo que estamos leyendo? Fue culpa del diario.

— ¡Mató a los gallos de Hagrid! — exclamó Romilda. — ¿Eso también fue culpa del diario?

— TODO fue culpa del diario — replicó Harry. Le echó una mirada tan mordaz a Romilda que la chica fue incapaz de volver a abrir la boca.

— ¡Dejad de decir tonterías! — gritó Colin Creevey. — Ginny es mi amiga. ¿Creéis que seguiría considerándola mi amiga si hubiera intentado matarme?

Eso hizo pensar a muchos.

— No te ofendas, Creevey — dijo Zabini. — Pero no eres precisamente la persona más inteligente, así que no me extrañaría…

Mientras los Creevey le gritaban a Zabini, las discusiones seguían a lo largo del comedor.

— Ella usaba el diario — dijo Cormac McLaggen. — Abrió la cámara y nos puso en peligro a todos. La verdad, no sé por qué le permitieron quedarse en Hogwarts.

— Cierra la boca, McLaggen — gruñó Ron. — O te la cierro yo a golpes.

— Ron, no — intervino la señora Weasley.

— No creo que Ginny lo hiciera aposta — se escuchó la voz de Michael Corner. — No es esa clase de persona…

— ¿No acabas de cortar con ella? Tan buena no será — le contestó un amigo.

Se oyó a Ernie decir:

— Si se dejó convencer para abrir la cámara, ¿qué nos asegura que no volverá a hacer algo similar?

Pero esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— No hables de lo que no sabes — replicó Ginny poniéndose en pie, furiosa. — ¿Qué es eso de que me dejé convencer?

Al darse cuenta de que Ginny estaba hablando, muchos se callaron, queriendo escuchar cada palabra.

— Quiero decir que… — Ernie pareció apurado al darse cuenta de la cantidad de gente que lo estaba escuchando ahora. Además, si a Harry le hubieran mirado todos los Weasley de la forma en la que estaban mirando ahora a Ernie, él también se habría puesto muy nervioso. — Lo que digo es que si el diario te convenció de abrir la cámara aquella vez, quizá…

— El diario no me convenció de nada — afirmó Ginny. Estaba tan enfadada que Harry habría jurado que su cabeza estaba ardiendo, aunque solo era el efecto provocado por el color de su pelo. — Cosa que sabrías si cerraras la boca y dejaras leer a la señora Pomfrey.

— Una idea estupenda, señorita Weasley — intervino el profesor Dumbledore. — Poppy, si no te importa…

La señora Pomfrey siguió leyendo de inmediato, obligando a todo el mundo a callarse.

—**No —susurró Harry.**

—**Sí —dijo Ryddle con calma—. Por supuesto, al principio ella no sabía lo que hacía. Fue muy divertido. **

— Sádico… — escupió George.

— ¿Al principio? — dijo Lisa Turpin. — ¿Significa eso que después supo lo que estaba haciendo y aun así continuó?

— Por supuesto — ironizó Ginny. — En cuanto me enteré de que estaba lanzando un monstruo asesino contra mis amigos, me alegré tanto que decidí bajar a la cámara para celebrarlo.

Lisa Turpin pareció contrariada ante la contestación de Ginny, pero Harry sentía que se la merecía. Por su parte, Ginny había vuelto a sentarse y mantenía la cabeza bien alta, aunque con solo ver lo tensos que tenía los músculos quedaba claro que estaba de todo menos relajada.

**Me gustaría que hubieras podido ver las anotaciones que escribía en el diario… Se volvieron mucho más interesantes… **

— Pedazo de…

Harry no se habría esperado escuchar a Percy insultar a alguien de esa forma.

**Querido Tom —recitó, contemplando la horrorizada cara de Harry—, creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. He encontrado plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí. **

Se hizo el silencio. La tensión que había ido acumulándose a lo largo de todo el día incrementó hasta hacerse casi insoportable.

**Querido Tom, no recuerdo lo que hice la noche de Halloween, pero han atacado a un gato y yo tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica. **

El silencio era total y muchos parecían estar arrepintiéndose de las cosas que habían dicho. Las expresiones horrorizadas de algunos eran prueba suficiente de ello.

Ginny volvió a hundirse en el sofá. Fue casi como si se hubiera desinflado y, durante un momento, Harry temió que se pusiera a llorar. Pero sus ojos estaban totalmente secos.

**Querido Tom, Percy me sigue diciendo que estoy pálida y que no parezco yo. Creo que sospecha de mí… **

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Percy. — No, no. ¡Claro que no! Jamás habría pensado…

— Lo sé — dijo Ginny con suavidad.

**Hoy ha habido otro ataque y no sé dónde me encontraba en aquel momento. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tom? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me parece que soy yo la que ataca a todo el mundo, Tom!**

— Así que ella no era consciente de nada — dijo Katie Bell. — Eso es… horriblemente cruel.

— Era como si tuviera a otra persona dentro de mi cabeza — dijo Ginny, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera viendo otra época que ellos no podían ver. Aunque su tono de voz era bajo, el silencio era tan abrumador que cada sílaba se escuchaba perfectamente. — De pronto me despertaba en un sitio y no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Había horas en las que no recordaba lo que había hecho. No entendía nada…

— Ese diario — habló Dumbledore con suavidad, provocando que todo el mundo lo mirara a él — era una de las muestras de magia oscura más grandes que jamás he visto. Tenía la capacidad de tomar el control absoluto sobre cualquiera que escribiera en él el tiempo suficiente. De hecho, incluso sin escribir en él, tenía un poder de atracción que conseguía embaucar fácilmente a su víctima.

Harry asintió solemnemente antes de decir en voz alta:

— No fui capaz de tirarlo. — Levantó la cabeza para mirar a la cara a tantos estudiantes como pudo. — Cuando lo encontré en los aseos de Myrtle, no pude tirarlo a la basura, a pesar de creer que no era nada importante. ¿Os acordáis?

— Es verdad — dijo Angelina lentamente. — Lo guardaste e incluso lo llevaste contigo durante un tiempo. ¿No fue así como descubriste que absorbía la tinta?

Harry asintió de nuevo.

— No sé si podéis entenderlo, porque no habéis estado en contacto con el diario — siguió diciendo Harry. — Pero os puedo asegurar que era…

Luchó para encontrar una palabra adecuada, pero Ginny se le adelantó.

— Malvado. Era malvado — dijo, levantando la mirada por primera vez desde que habían leído las burlas de Ryddle. — Y poderoso.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio. Dumbledore le indicó a la señora Pomfrey que siguiera leyendo.

**Harry tenía los puños apretados y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas.**

Ginny sonrió débilmente y le cogió la mano, girándola entre las suyas.

— Menos mal que no sueles tener las uñas largas — dijo en voz baja, trazando con un dedo la palma de su mano. A Harry se le erizó la piel.

—**Le llevó mucho tiempo a esa tonta de Ginny dejar de confiar en su diario — explicó Ryddle—. Pero al final sospechó e intentó deshacerse de él. Y entonces apareciste tú, Harry. Tú lo encontraste, y nada podría haberme hecho tan feliz. De todos los que podrían haberlo cogido, fuiste tú, la persona a la que yo tenía más ganas de conocer…**

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Justin, confundido. — ¿Por qué un estudiante de hace cincuenta años querría conocer a Harry?

— Mejor pregúntate por qué un estudiante de hace cincuenta años querría matarnos a todos — replicó Lee Jordan.

—**¿Y por qué querías conocerme? —preguntó Harry. La ira lo embargaba y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener firme la voz.**

—**Bueno, verás, Ginny me lo contó todo sobre ti, Harry —dijo Ryddle—. Toda tu fascinante historia. **

Ginny gimió y le soltó la mano a Harry como si quemara. Harry quería decirle que no pasaba nada, que no le molestaba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—**Sus ojos vagaron por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente, y su expresión se volvió más ávida—. Quería averiguar más sobre ti, hablar contigo, conocerte si era posible, así que decidí mostrarte mi famosa captura de ese zopenco, Hagrid, para ganarme tu confianza.**

Se oyeron jadeos.

— Zopenco serás tú, desgraciado — gruñó Hagrid.

—**Hagrid es mi amigo —dijo Harry, con voz temblorosa—. Y tú lo acusaste, ¿no? Creí que habías cometido un error, pero…**

**Ryddle volvió a reírse con su risa sonora.**

— Menudo hijo de perra — exclamó Seamus.

— ¿Cómo se puede ser tan rastrero? — dijo Angelina, roja de furia.

— Seguro que ha hecho cosas peores desde entonces — dijo Luna. Neville la miró escandalizado.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— No lo sé — replicó ella. — Pero creo que es obvio.

—**Era mi palabra contra la de Hagrid. Bueno, ya te puedes imaginar lo que pensaría el viejo Armando Dippet. Por un lado, Tom Ryddle, pobre pero muy inteligente, sin padres pero muy valeroso, prefecto del colegio, estudiante modelo; **

— Mira, como tú — le susurró Fred a Percy. — Solo que tú sí que tienes padres.

— Sí, deberías hablar con ellos, ¿no crees? — dijo George con ironía. Percy se había puesto blanco.

— Lo haré — dijo, con la voz firme a pesar de lo pálido que estaba. — Cuando acabemos de leer.

— A ver si es verdad — murmuró Fred en un tono que demostraba que no creía que Percy fuera a hacerlo.

Viendo la expresión en la cara de Percy, Harry estaba seguro de que iba a cumplir su palabra.

**por el otro lado, el grandón e idiota de Hagrid, que tenía problemas cada dos por tres, que intentaba criar cachorros de hombre lobo debajo de la cama, que se escapaba al bosque prohibido para luchar con los trols. **

— ¿Cachorros de hombre lobo? — exclamó alguien de tercero.

El profesor Lupin miraba a Hagrid con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa.

— No se me ocurre como alguien podría hacer eso — dijo en voz alta. — Como mucho, me creo que intentaras criar cachorros de lobo…

— Ni siquiera eran lobos — admitió Hagrid. — Pero como eran peludos y tenían cuatro patas, Ryddle se inventó que lo eran.

**Pero admito que incluso yo me sorprendí de lo bien que funcionó mi plan. Creía que alguien al fin comprendería que Hagrid no podía ser el heredero de Slytherin. Me había llevado cinco años averiguarlo todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y descubrir la entrada oculta… ¡como si Hagrid tuviera la inteligencia o el poder necesarios!**

Varios de indignaron ante ese insulto a Hagrid, pero al guardabosques no parecía importarle lo más mínimo la opinión de Ryddle.

**»Sólo el profesor de Transformaciones, Dumbledore, creía en la inocencia de Hagrid. **

— ¿Profesor de transformaciones? — dijo una niña de primero. — ¿Y la profesora McGonagall?

— Yo ni siquiera era una estudiante en aquella época — replicó McGonagall.

**Convenció a Dippet para que retuviera a Hagrid y le enseñara el oficio de guarda. Sí, creo que Dumbledore podría haberlo adivinado. A Dumbledore nunca le gusté tanto como a los otros profesores…**

Muchos miraron a Dumbledore con renovado respeto. Sin embargo, todavía había quienes dudaban de su cordura y su credibilidad, después de todo lo sucedido en meses anteriores.

—**Me apuesto algo a que Dumbledore descubrió tus intenciones —dijo Harry, rechinando los dientes.**

—**Bueno, es verdad que él me vigiló mucho más después de la expulsión de Hagrid, me fastidió bastante —dijo Ryddle sin darle importancia—. Me di cuenta de que no sería prudente volver a abrir la cámara mientras siguiera estudiando en el colegio. Pero no iba a desperdiciar todos los años que había pasado buscándola. Decidí dejar un diario, conservándome en sus páginas con mis dieciséis años de entonces, para que algún día, con un poco de suerte, sirviese de guía para que otro siguiera mis pasos y completara la noble tarea de Salazar Slytherin.**

— ¿Noble tarea? — repitió Angelina, asqueada.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que Quien-Tú-Sabes tuvo que entrar a los baños de las chicas buscando la cámara? — susurró Ron. — ¿Crees que alguna vez lo pillaron allí? Debieron pensar que pretendía espiar a las chicas…

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír. Deseaba con todas sus ganas que alguien hubiera pillado a Voldemort y le hubiera echado la bronca por estar allí. La imagen mental de Myrtle la Llorona regañando a Voldemort casi hizo que riera en voz alta.

—**Bueno, pues no la has completado —dijo Harry en tono triunfante—. Nadie ha muerto esta vez, ni siquiera el gato. Dentro de unas pocas horas la pócima de mandrágora estará lista y todos los petrificados volverán a la normalidad.**

— ¿Qué es eso de "ni siquiera el gato", Potter? — le espetó Filch. Harry no le contestó.

—**¿No te he dicho todavía —dijo Ryddle con suavidad—que ya no me preocupa matar a los sangre sucia? Desde hace meses mi nuevo objetivo has sido… tú.**

— ¿Pero por qué? — preguntó Cho Chang. — Harry no es nacido de muggles.

**Harry lo miró—. Imagina mi disgusto cuando alguien volvió a abrir mi diario, y ya no eras tú quien me escribía, sino Ginny. Ella te vio con el diario y se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Y si averiguabas cómo funcionaba, y el diario te contaba todos sus secretos? ¿Y si, lo que aún era peor, te decía quién había retorcido el pescuezo a los pollos? Así que esa mocosa esperó a que tu dormitorio quedara vacío y te lo robó. **

— ¡Fue ella! — exclamaron algunas voces.

— Perdón por eso — dijo Ginny, evitando mirar a nadie. Neville tenía los ojos como platos.

— No pasa nada — le aseguró Harry. — Y ya me has pedido perdón, ¿recuerdas?

**Pero yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era evidente que tú ibas detrás del heredero de Slytherin. Por todo lo que Ginny me había dicho sobre ti, yo sabía que irías al fin del mundo para resolver el misterio… y más si atacaban a uno de tus mejores amigos. **

— Espera — dijo Sirius. — ¿Atacaron a Hermione a propósito para llegar a ti?

Harry hizo una mueca. Por su parte, Hermione no parecía nada molesta. Quizá era que todavía le duraba la emoción por todo lo visto en el pensadero, pero le sonrió a Harry como queriendo decir "No pasa nada".

**Y Ginny me había dicho que todo el colegio era un hervidero de rumores porque te habían oído hablar pársel… Así que hice que Ginny escribiera en la pared su propia despedida y bajara a esperarte. **

— ¿Cómo pudo Ginny entrar a la cámara si no sabe hablar pársel? — preguntó un chico de segundo.

— Ella no, pero Ryddle sí — replicó Terry Boot. — Si estaba poseída, seguramente podía hablar pársel sin problemas.

**Luchó y gritó y se puso muy pesada. Pero ya casi no le quedaba vida: había puesto demasiado en el diario, en mí. Lo suficiente para que yo pudiera salir al fin de las páginas. **

Ginny hizo una mueca al escuchar todo eso y cogió una de las almohadas que tenía cerca para esconder su cara con ella. Ron volvió a pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros.

**He estado esperándote desde que llegamos. Sabía que vendrías. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, Harry Potter.**

—**¿Como cuál? —soltó Harry, con los puños aún apretados.**

—**Bueno —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo—, ¿cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico extraordinario derrota al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin más daño que una cicatriz, mientras que lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes?**

Se escucharon jadeos y exclamaciones.

— ¿Qué narices le importa eso? — bufó Seamus.

**En aquel momento apareció un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada.**

Harry pensó en los ojos rojos que veía cada noche en sus pesadillas. Ginny y Hermione notaron cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, porque ambas le hicieron muestras de apoyo.

—**¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libré? —dijo Harry despacio—. Voldemort fue posterior a ti.**

—**Voldemort —dijo Ryddle imperturbable— es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter…**

Durante unos segundos, que para Harry fueron eternos, nadie dijo nada. Y entonces, como si una bomba hubiera estallado, decenas de personas gritaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No puede ser!

— ¡ERA QUIEN-VOSOTROS-SABÉIS!

— ¿Estudió aquí, en Hogwarts?

— ¡Casi nos mata!

La señora Pomfrey tuvo que llamar a la calma dos veces antes de poder seguir leyendo.

**Sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry y escribió en el aire con ella tres resplandecientes palabras:**

**TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE**

**Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras cambiaron de lugar:**

**SOY LORD VOLDEMORT**

El comedor se sumió en un silencio atónito, mientras todos trataban de asimilar lo que estaban escuchando. Harry vio cómo más de uno sacaba trozos de pergamino y escribía el nombre de Tom Ryddle, queriendo comprobar que las letras coincidían.

— Imposible — farfulló Umbridge.

—**¿Ves? —susurró—. Es un nombre que yo ya usaba en Hogwarts, aunque sólo entre mis amigos más íntimos, claro. ¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi sucio nombre muggle? **

— Si es El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ¿por qué tiene un nombre muggle? — preguntó valientemente un chico de séptimo.

— Porque su padre era muggle — respondió Dumbledore. Se oyeron bufidos y jadeos a lo largo de todo el comedor, especialmente en la zona de Slytherin.

— Eso es imposible — replicó Draco Malfoy. Estaba muy pálido.

— Me temo que no lo es, señor Malfoy — dijo Dumbledore amablemente, haciéndole un gesto a la señora Pomfrey para que leyera.

**¿Yo, que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de madre? ¿Conservar yo el nombre de un vulgar muggle que me abandonó antes de que yo naciera, sólo porque se enteró de que su mujer era bruja? No, Harry. Me di un nuevo nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día temerían pronunciar todos los magos, ¡cuando yo llegara a ser el hechicero más grande del mundo!**

La gente trataba de asimilar toda la información, pero quedaba claro por sus caras que la mayoría estaba teniendo problemas para hacerlo.

— ¿Su padre lo abandonó? — dijo Alicia Spinnet. — ¿Y se crió en un orfanato?

— Todo esto no encaja con la imagen que tenía de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis — dijo Katie Bell. Muchos asintieron, dándole la razón.

Entre los Slytherin, la sorpresa era evidente. Harry notó que varios de ellos murmuraban entre sí, nerviosos. Draco no era el único que estaba pálido, aunque su expresión desencajada le hacía parecer uno de los que peor se lo estaba tomando. Por otro lado, Nott parecía furioso, como si considerara que todo lo que estaban leyendo era mentira. Crabbe y Goyle seguían como siempre, si bien ambos tenían el ceño fruncido.

**A Harry pareció bloqueársele el cerebro. Miraba como atontado a Ryddle, al huérfano que se convirtió en el asesino de sus padres, y de otra mucha gente… Al final hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.**

—**No lo eres —dijo. Su voz aparentemente calmada estaba llena de odio. **

—**¿No soy qué? —preguntó Ryddle bruscamente.**

— No me imagino tu voz llena de odio — dijo Luna. — No te pega.

Anonadado, Harry no supo cómo contestar.

—**No eres el hechicero más grande del mundo —dijo Harry, con la respiración agitada—. Lamento decepcionarte pero el mejor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledore. **

Hagrid sonrió con ganas, mientras que algunos profesores parecieron orgullosos.

Sin embargo, Harry quería que la tierra lo tragase.

**Todos lo dicen. Ni siquiera cuando eras fuerte te atreviste a apoderarte de Hogwarts. Dumbledore te descubrió cuando estabas en el colegio y todavía le tienes miedo, te escondas donde te escondas.**

Harry tenía la vista fija en Dumbledore, aunque estaba preparado para fingir que no lo miraba en cuanto éste girara la cabeza, pero ese momento nunca llegó. El director tenía los ojos fijos en la señora Pomfrey y no parecía ni remotamente interesado en mirar a Harry.

**De la cara de Ryddle había desaparecido la sonrisa, y había ocupado su lugar una mirada de desprecio absoluto.**

—**¡A Dumbledore lo han echado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! —dijo Ryddle, irritado.**

—**No está tan lejos como crees —replicó Harry. Hablaba casi sin pensar, con la intención de asustar a Ryddle y deseando, más que creyendo, que lo que afirmaba fuese verdad.**

**Ryddle abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.**

— Dejaste sin palabras a Quien-Tú-Sabes — dijo Neville, admirado.

**Llegaba música de algún lugar. **

Algunos se inclinaron hacia delante, creyendo que habían oído mal.

**Ryddle se volvió para comprobar que en la cámara no había nadie más. Pero aquella música sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Era inquietante, estremecedora, sobrenatural. A Harry le puso los pelos de punta y le pareció que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Luego, cuando la música alcanzó tal fuerza que Harry la sentía vibrar en su interior, surgieron llamas de la columna más cercana a él.**

— No entiendo nada — anunció un Hufflepuff de séptimo. Muchas personas le dieron la razón.

**Apareció de repente un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, que entonaba hacia el techo abovedado su rara música. Tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas, con las que sujetaba un fardo de harapos.**

— Harapos — rió Ron en voz baja.

— Creo que el sombrero se ofendería si escuchara eso— añadió Hermione.

**El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Harry, dejó caer el fardo a sus pies y se le posó en el hombro. Cuando plegó las grandes alas, Harry levantó la mirada y vio que tenía un pico dorado afilado y los ojos redondos y brillantes.**

**El pájaro dejó de cantar y acercó su cuerpo cálido a la mejilla de Harry, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Ryddle.**

—**Es un fénix —dijo Ryddle, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz.**

— ¡El fénix de Dumbledore! — exclamó un chico de tercero.

—**¿Fawkes? —musitó Harry, sintiendo la suave presión de las garras doradas. **

—**Y eso —dijo Ryddle, mirando el fardo que Fawkes había dejado caer—, eso no es más que el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador del colegio.**

— ¿Eh?

**Así era. Remendado, deshilachado y sucio, el sombrero yacía inmóvil a los pies de Harry.**

— ¿Por qué el fénix te ha llevado el sombrero seleccionador? — preguntó Tonks, confusa.

— Esto me lo han contado — sonrió Lupin. — Ahora verás.

**Ryddle volvió a reír. Rió tan fuerte que su risa se multiplicó en la oscura cámara, como si estuvieran riendo diez Ryddles al mismo tiempo.**

— Qué mal rollo — dijo una chica de sexto, estremeciéndose.

Ahora que todos sabían que era Voldemort quien reía, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—**¡Eso es lo que Dumbledore envía a su defensor: un pájaro cantor y un sombrero viejo! ¿Te sientes más seguro, Harry Potter? ¿Te sientes a salvo?**

**Harry no respondió. No veía la utilidad de Fawkes ni del viejo sombrero, pero ya no se sentía solo, y aguardó con creciente valor a que Ryddle dejara de reír.**

— Y tú dudando de si eras un Gryffindor o no — dijo Oliver Wood. — Leyendo eso, ¿sigues dudando?

— Pfff, no — respondió Harry.

—**A lo que íbamos, Harry —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo todavía con ganas—. En dos ocasiones, en tu pasado, en mi futuro, nos hemos encontrado. Han sido dos ocasiones en que no he logrado matarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntamelo todo. Cuanto más hables —añadió con voz suave—, más tardarás en morir.**

Estaba claro por las expresiones de muchos que deseaban que Harry le contestara a Voldemort.

**Harry pensó deprisa, sopesando sus posibilidades. Ryddle tenía la varita; él tenía a Fawkes y el Sombrero Seleccionador, que no resultarían de gran utilidad en un duelo. No prometían mucho, la verdad. Pero cuanto más tiempo permaneciera Ryddle allí, menos vida le quedaría a Ginny… Harry percibió algo de pronto: en el tiempo que llevaban en la cámara, los contornos de la imagen de Ryddle se habían vuelto más claros, más corpóreos. Si Ryddle y él tenían que luchar, mejor que fuera pronto.**

— ¿Cómo es posible que con doce años…? — empezó a decir la profesora Sprout.

McGonagall parecía tremendamente orgullosa, lo que a su vez hizo sentirse orgulloso a Harry.

—**Nadie sabe por qué perdiste tus poderes al atacarme —dijo bruscamente Harry —. Yo tampoco. Pero sé por qué no pudiste matarme: porque mi madre murió para salvarme. Mi vulgar madre de origen muggle —añadió, temblando de rabia—; ella evitó que me mataras. Y yo te he visto de verdad, te vi el año pasado. Eres una ruina. Apenas estás vivo. A esto te ha llevado todo tu poder. Te ocultas. ¡Eres horrible, inmundo!**

El comedor estaba en absoluto silencio. Sin embargo, un segundo después de que la señora Pomfrey leyera esas palabras, Sirius se puso en pie y, riendo como un loco, se lanzó sobre Harry.

— ¡Has llamado inmundo a Voldemort! — exclamó, despeinándole el pelo.

— Y horrible, que no se te olvide — añadió Fred. — No me extraña que no te tenga mucho cariño.

Sonriendo, Harry se quitó de encima a Sirius, a quien parecía que le hubiera tocado la lotería.

**Ryddle tenía el rostro contorsionado. Forzó una horrible sonrisa.**

—**O sea que tu madre murió para salvarte. Sí, ése es un potente contrahechizo. Tenía curiosidad, ¿sabes? Porque existe una extraña afinidad entre nosotros, Harry Potter. **

Eso llamó la atención de muchos. Se hizo el silencio y Harry gimió internamente.

**Incluso tú lo habrás notado. Los dos somos de sangre mezclada, los dos huérfanos, los dos criados por muggles. **

— ¿Y de quién es la culpa de que yo sea huérfano? — murmuró Harry.

**Tal vez somos los dos únicos hablantes de pársel que ha habido en Hogwarts después de Slytherin. Incluso nos parecemos físicamente… Pero, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí. Eso es lo que quería saber.**

Todos escuchaban con interés. Harry casi pudo notar en el ambiente cómo las opiniones sobre él variaban.

— La verdad… eso da muy mal rollo — dijo Seamus. Harry lo miró fijamente, esperando que el chico volviera a ponerse en su contra, pero Seamus no dijo nada más.

— ¿Os parecéis físicamente? — preguntó Parvati con un hilo de voz.

Harry rodó los ojos.

— Tenemos el pelo del mismo color. Y más o menos la misma estatura, creo — dijo, tratando de recordar al Ryddle del diario. — Y ya está.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a muchos. Sin embargo, los profesores que habían estado en Hogwarts durante los años escolares de Ryddle, sabían que las similitudes iban un poco más allá. Tenían el mismo tipo de cuerpo: alto, delgado, con facciones marcadas. Pero los ojos de Ryddle habían sido oscuros y fríos, y contrastaban con el verde vibrante de Harry.

**Harry permaneció quieto, tenso, aguardando que Ryddle levantara su varita. Pero Ryddle se limitaba a exagerar más su sonrisa contrahecha.**

—**Ahora, Harry, voy a darte una pequeña lección. Enfrentemos los poderes de lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra el famoso Harry Potter, que tiene de su parte las mejores armas de Dumbledore.**

— ¿Van a tener un duelo? — dijo un alumno de cuarto con emoción.

**Ryddle dirigió una mirada socarrona a Fawkes y al Sombrero Seleccionador, y luego anduvo unos pasos en dirección opuesta. Harry, notando que el miedo se le extendía por las entumecidas piernas, **

Harry hizo una mueca.

**vio que Ryddle se detenía entre las altas columnas y dirigía la mirada al rostro de Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Ryddle abrió la boca y silbó… pero Harry comprendió lo que decía.**

—**Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts.**

**Harry se volvió hacia la estatua. Fawkes se balanceaba sobre su hombro.**

**El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y Harry vio, horrorizado, que abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero.**

— ¿La estatua hablaba? — preguntó alguien con tono de estar viviendo sus peores pesadillas.

**Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que salía de su interior. Harry retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas contra la pared de la cámara y cerró fuertemente los ojos. **

Se escucharon gritos.

— ¿¡Te ha soltado al basilisco?! — exclamó Dean.

— ¡Menudo cobarde! — dijo Sirius, furioso.

**Sintió que el ala de Fawkes le rozaba el rostro al emprender el vuelo. Harry quiso gritar: «¡No me dejes!» Pero ¿de qué le podía valer un fénix contra el rey de las serpientes?**

Harry esperó a que alguien se riera de él, pero nadie lo hizo. Su mirada se dirigió directamente a Malfoy, pero éste no parecía disfrutar del miedo de Harry, para su sorpresa.

**Una gran mole golpeó contra el suelo de piedra de la cámara, y Harry notó que toda la estancia temblaba. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentirlo, podía ver sin abrir los ojos la gran serpiente desenroscándose de la boca de Slytherin. Entonces oyó una voz silbante.**

—**Mátalo.**

Muchos jadearon. Se agarraban a las almohadas y a sus amigos, inmersos en la historia.

— ¿Cómo sobreviviste? — preguntó Neville con un hilo de voz. Harry le sonrió, pero no respondió.

**El basilisco se movía hacia Harry, éste podía oír su pesado cuerpo deslizándose lentamente por el polvoriento suelo. Con los ojos cerrados, Harry comenzó a moverse a ciegas hacia un lado, palpando con las manos el camino. Ryddle reía…**

Todos escuchaban con horror la narración de la señora Pomfrey.

— No puede ser real — dijo Ernie, con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de terror. — Es imposible que sobrevivieras si te soltó al basilisco encima.

**Harry tropezó. Cayó contra la piedra y notó el sabor de la sangre. La serpiente se encontraba a un metro escaso de él, y Harry la oía acercarse.**

Más jadeos y gritos ahogados. Harry casi habría disfrutado ver lo asustados que parecían todos por algo que había pasado hace años si no fuera porque Ginny estaba pálida como la cera.

— ¿Estás bien? — le susurró. La chica asintió.

**De repente oyó un ruido fuerte, como un estallido, justo encima de él, y algo pesado lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo tiró contra el muro. Esperando que la serpiente le hincara los colmillos, oyó más silbidos enloquecidos y algo que azotaba las columnas.**

**No pudo evitarlo. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para vislumbrar qué sucedía.**

— ¡No! — chilló Hermione, agarrando a Harry del brazo.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? — exclamó la señora Weasley, que parecía al borde de la historia.

— No lo pude evitar — se excusó Harry. Muchos lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

**La serpiente, de un verde brillante y gruesa como el tronco de un roble, se había alzado en el aire y su gran cabeza roma zigzagueaba como borracha entre las columnas. Temblando, Harry se preparó a cerrar los ojos en cuanto el monstruo hiciera ademán de volverse, y entonces vio qué era lo que había enloquecido a la serpiente.**

**Fawkes planeaba alrededor de su cabeza, y el basilisco le lanzaba furiosos mordiscos con sus colmillos largos y afilados como sables.**

— Al final el pájaro va a resultar útil — dijo Zacharias Smith, sorprendido.

— Me salvó la vida — replicó Harry.

**Entonces Fawkes descendió. Su largo pico de oro se hundió en la carne del monstruo y un chorro de sangre negruzca salpicó el suelo. **

Se escucharon varias exclamaciones de asco. Lavender se puso verde.

**La cola de la serpiente golpeaba muy cerca de Harry, y antes de que pudiera cerrar los párpados, el basilisco se volvió. **

El comedor al completo se quedó en silencio, unido en un momento de confusión total.

**Harry miró de frente a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el fénix lo había picado en los ojos, aquellos grandes y prominentes ojos amarillos. La sangre resbalaba hasta el suelo y la serpiente escupía agonizando.**

— ¡Lo ha dejado ciego! — exclamó Sirius.

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Así se hace!

Muchos se unieron a los gritos de júbilo, que duraron muy poco, ya que la señora Pomfrey continuó leyendo.

—**¡No! —oyó Harry gritar a Ryddle—. ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! ¡Puedes olerlo! ¡Mátalo!**

**La serpiente ciega se balanceaba desorientada, herida de muerte. Fawkes describía círculos alrededor de su cabeza, silbando su inquietante canción, picando aquí y allá en el morro lleno de escamas del basilisco, mientras brotaba la sangre de sus ojos heridos.**

— Ese pájaro tiene más agallas que la mitad del equipo de aurores del ministerio en conjunto — dijo Moody, sacándole una sonrisa a Kingsley.

—**¡Ayuda, ayuda! —pedía Harry enloquecido—. ¡Que alguien me ayude!**

Harry gimió y, muerto de la vergüenza, se tapó la cara con las manos, hundiéndose en el sofá.

— Toma — le dijo Ginny, pasándole la almohada que había estado abrazando desde hacía un rato. — Escóndete detrás de esto, ayuda mucho.

Harry bufó, aunque sonreía.

— Gracias — dijo, cogiendo la almohada y hundiéndose aún más. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que, en la mesa de profesores, a varias personas se les había roto el corazón al escuchar a Harry suplicar. La profesora Sprout se mordía el labio y McGonagall parecía consternada.

**La cola de la serpiente volvió a golpear contra el suelo. Harry se agachó. Un objeto blando le golpeó en la cara.**

**El basilisco había lanzado en su furia el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre Harry, y éste lo cogió. Era cuanto le quedaba, su última oportunidad. Se lo caló en la cabeza y se echó al suelo antes de que la serpiente sacudiera la cola de nuevo.**

— Vale, no niego que todo lo que estamos leyendo es increíble — dijo Roger Davies. — Pero ponerte el sombrero me parece lo más ridículo que has hecho en todo el curso.

— Pues fue lo mejor que pude hacer — replicó Harry, pero como tenía la cara todavía pegada a la almohada, solo Ginny, Hermione y Ron pudieron escucharlo.

—**Ayúdame…, ayúdame… —pensó Harry, apretando los ojos bajo el sombrero —, ¡ayúdame, por favor!**

Harry volvió a gemir.

— Para una vez que pide ayuda, no hay nadie para dársela — dijo McGonagall con la voz ronca.

— No estés tan segura, Minerva — replicó Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, McGonagall no era la única que pensaba así. Lupin también parecía contrariado, al igual que Sirius, quien sin duda pensaba en las mil formas en las que había fallado en su deber como padrino. Los señores Weasley también parecieron afectados ante la idea de que Harry, con doce añitos, hubiera suplicado que lo ayudaran y no hubiera recibido respuesta.

**No hubo una voz que le respondiera. En su lugar, el sombrero encogió, como si una mano invisible lo estrujara.**

— ¿Qué? — dijo Hannah, confusa.

**Algo muy duro y pesado golpeó a Harry en lo alto de la cabeza, dejándolo casi sin sentido. Viendo todavía parpadear estrellas en los ojos, cogió el sombrero para quitárselo y notó que debajo había algo largo y duro.**

**Se trataba de una espada plateada y brillante, con la empuñadura llena de fulgurantes rubíes del tamaño de huevos.**

El comedor se llenó de exclamaciones de admiración y sorpresa.

— ¡Es la legendaria espada de Gryffindor! ¡Seguro! — exclamó un Gryffindor de séptimo.

— Esto cada vez es más surrealista — dijo Katie Bell. Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

—**¡Mata al chico! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! Olfatea… ¡Huélelo!**

**Harry empuñó la espada, dispuesto a defenderse. El basilisco bajó la cabeza, retorció el cuerpo, golpeando contra las columnas, y se volvió para enfrentarse a Harry. Pudo verle las cuencas de los ojos llenas de sangre, y la boca que se abría. Una boca lo bastante grande para tragarlo entero, bordeada de colmillos tan largos como su espada, delgados, brillantes, venenosos…**

Harry salió de detrás de la almohada y se encontró con que todo el mundo tenía expresiones de horror absoluto.

**La bestia arremetió a ciegas. Harry, al esquivarla, dio contra la pared de la cámara. El monstruo arremetió de nuevo, y su lengua bífida azotó un costado de Harry. Entonces levantó la espada con ambas manos.**

El silencio era total. Neville parecía tan aterrado que a Harry no le habría sorprendido que se hubiera echado a llorar.

**El basilisco atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue directo a Harry, que hincó la espada con todas sus fuerzas, hundiéndola hasta la empuñadura en el velo del paladar de la serpiente.**

Se oyeron gritos ahogados. La señora Weasley se agarraba el pecho, aterrorizada, y el señor Weasley estaba extremadamente pálido.

Sirius, sin embargo, parecía estar viendo sus sueños hechos realidad.

— Le has clavado una espada a un basilisco — dijo lentamente, como si no se lo creyera. — Eso es…

— Una locura — interrumpió McGonagall, quien también estaba muy blanca. — Una absoluta locura.

— Yo iba a decir que es increíble — dijo Sirius, todavía con cara de no creérselo del todo. — Pero sí, también fue una locura.

Miraba a Harry con más orgullo que nunca. Harry notó cómo se ruborizaba.

**Pero mientras la cálida sangre le empapaba los brazos, sintió un agudo dolor encima del codo. Un colmillo largo y venenoso se le estaba hundiendo más y más en el brazo, y se partió cuando el monstruo volvió la cabeza a un lado y con un estremecimiento se desplomó en el suelo.**

La sonrisa orgullosa de Sirius se desvaneció, así como todo el color de su cara.

— Imposible…

La señora Pomfrey gimió antes de leer:

**Harry, apoyado en la pared, se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Agarró el colmillo envenenado y se lo arrancó. Pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. El veneno había penetrado. **

Todos escuchaban en silencio, con expresiones de sorpresa.

— Ya no me creo nada — anunció Zacharias Smith. — Es imposible sobrevivir a eso.

**La herida le producía un dolor candente que se le extendía lenta pero regularmente por todo el cuerpo. Al extraer el colmillo y ver su propia sangre que le empapaba la túnica, se le nubló la vista. La cámara se disolvió en un remolino de colores apagados.**

— Oh, no — gimió Hermione, cogiendo del brazo a Harry. Ron también se había puesto muy pálido, pero no tanto como Ginny, quien cogió su muñeca con tanta fuerza que casi le hacía daño.

— Todo fue bien, ¿recuerdas? — le susurró Harry. Ginny tenía los labios tan apretados, los músculos tan tensos, que hasta le costó abrir la boca para replicar en un susurro:

— Podías haber muerto.

— También podía haber muerto el año anterior, cuando Quirrell me atacó — le recordó Harry. — O el año siguiente, en el bosque prohibido, o el siguiente…

Pero eso no pareció tranquilizar a Ginny.

— Habrías muerto por mi culpa — dijo finalmente. Le temblaba la voz.

Harry jadeó.

— No. Habría muerto por culpa de Voldemort.

— Dejé a Tom utilizarme. Si no lo hubiera hecho…

— Tú solo utilizaste un diario — replicó Harry con fiereza. — Todo lo demás lo hizo él. No tienes la culpa de nada.

Estaba claro que ella no estaba de acuerdo.

**Una mancha roja pasó a su lado y Harry oyó un ruido de garras.**

—**Fawkes —dijo con dificultad—. Eres estupendo, Fawkes… —Sintió que el pájaro posaba su hermosa cabeza en el brazo, donde la serpiente lo había herido.**

— ¿Tus últimas palabras van a ser para alabar a un pájaro? — dijo Roger Davies.

Sin embargo, nadie pudo reírse de ello.

**Oyó unos pasos que resonaban en la cámara, y luego vio una negra sombra delante de él.**

—**Estás muerto, Harry Potter —dijo sobre él la voz de Ryddle—. Muerto. Hasta el pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. ¿Ves lo que hace, Potter? Está llorando.**

**Harry parpadeó. Sólo un instante vio con claridad la cabeza de Fawkes. Por las brillantes plumas le corrían unas lágrimas gruesas como perlas.**

Todo el que hubiera mirado a Dumbledore en ese momento lo habría visto sonreír.

—**Me voy a sentar aquí a esperar que mueras, Harry Potter. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. No tengo prisa.**

— Asqueroso… — dijo Bill. A Harry le sorprendió ver que, a su lado, Fleur Delacour parecía tan furiosa como él.

**Harry cayó en un profundo sopor. Todo le daba vueltas.**

—**Éste es el fin del famoso Harry Potter —dijo la voz distante de Ryddle—. Solo en la Cámara de los Secretos, abandonado por sus amigos, derrotado al fin por el Señor Tenebroso al que él tan imprudentemente se enfrentó. Volverás con tu querida madre sangre sucia, Harry… Ella compró con su vida doce años de tiempo para ti… pero al final te ha vencido lord Voldemort. Sabías que sucedería.**

Incluso ahora, escuchar esas palabras hacía que a Harry le hirviera la sangre. Sin embargo, era aún mayor la ira de sus amigos y de su padrino, quienes soltaron una retahíla de improperios contra Ryddle. Ron dijo algo tan feo que su madre jadeó, escandalizada.

**Si aquello era morirse, pensó Harry, no era tan desagradable. Incluso el dolor se iba…**

— ¿Cómo sobreviviste? — preguntó Colin. Harry señalo al libro.

**Pero ¿de verdad era aquello la muerte? En lugar de oscurecerse, la cámara se volvía más clara. Harry movió un poco la cabeza, y allí estaba Fawkes, apoyándole todavía la suya en el brazo. Un charquito de lágrimas brillaba en torno a la herida… Sólo que ya no había herida.**

Se oyeron grititos ahogados.

— ¡Las lágrimas de fénix curan las heridas! — exclamó Terry Boot.

— Pero, ¿y el veneno? — preguntó Hannah. — ¿Pueden eliminar todo el veneno del cuerpo?

— No puede ser — dijo Ernie, pensativo. — Con tan solo unas pocas lágrimas, ¿cómo puede contrarrestarse todo el veneno que se ha extendido por el cuerpo?

El profesor Snape rodó los ojos. Harry estaba seguro de que sabía la respuesta, pero el experto en pociones se quedó callado.

—**Márchate, pájaro —dijo de pronto la voz de Ryddle—. Sepárate de él. ¡He dicho que te vayas!**

**Harry levantó la cabeza. Ryddle apuntaba a Fawkes con la varita de Harry. Sonó como un disparo y Fawkes emprendió el vuelo en un remolino de rojo y oro.**

— Demasiado tarde — dijo George.

—**Lágrimas de fénix… —dijo Ryddle en voz baja, contemplando el brazo de Harry—. Naturalmente… Poderes curativos…, me había olvidado…. —miró a Harry a la cara—. Pero igual da. De hecho, lo prefiero así. Solos tú y yo, Harry Potter…, tú y yo…**

Solos…

Durante un momento, Harry recordó el duelo que había tenido lugar meses atrás. En ese momento, Voldemort no había querido que estuvieran solos: quería humillarlo, matarlo delante de todos sus seguidores y vanagloriarse de su hazaña. O quizá no le daría tanta importancia, como había hecho con Cedric.

Le dio un escalofrío. Hermione se apoyó en su brazo, a la vez que Ginny acariciaba con el pulgar su muñeca, que aún tenía cogida, si bien de forma mucho más suave. Ron aún tenía el brazo alrededor de Ginny.

**Levantó la varita.**

**Entonces, con un batir de alas, Fawkes pasó de nuevo por encima de sus cabezas y dejó caer algo en el regazo de Harry: el diario.**

Ginny tragó saliva. Sus nervios no pasaron desapercibidos para el trío.

**Lo miraron los dos durante una fracción de segundo, Ryddle con la varita levantada. Luego, sin pensar, sin meditar, como si todo aquel tiempo hubiera esperado para hacerlo, Harry cogió el colmillo de basilisco del suelo y lo clavó en el cuaderno.**

La expectación era total. Ginny apenas respiraba y Harry quiso devolverle el apoyo, moviendo su mano ligeramente para que, en vez de cogerle la muñeca, estuvieran cogidos de la mano.

**Se oyó un grito largo, horrible, desgarrado. La tinta salió a chorros del diario, vertiéndose sobre las manos de Harry e inundando el suelo. Ryddle se retorcía, gritando, y entonces…**

Ginny apretó su mano con fuerza. A lo largo del comedor, todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Muchos tenían las bocas abiertas, sorprendidos, horrorizados o completamente atónitos.

**Desapareció. Se oyó caer al suelo la varita de Harry y luego se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el goteo de la tinta que aún manaba del diario. El veneno del basilisco había abierto un agujero incandescente en el cuaderno.**

Ginny volvió a desinflarse, como si su cuerpo fuera incapaz de soportar ese nivel de tensión durante tanto tiempo, y prácticamente se dejó caer hacia atrás, volviendo a hundirse en el sofá. Ni Ron ni Harry la soltaron. Hermione alargó la mano por detrás de Harry para acariciar el pelo de Ginny, quien cerró los ojos, exhausta.

**Harry se levantó temblando. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros con los polvos flu. Recogió la varita y el sombrero y, de un fuerte tirón, extrajo la brillante espada del paladar del basilisco.**

— Genial — dijo Neville en un susurro asombrado.

No era el único que se sentía de esa manera.

— ¡Te cargaste a un basilisco y a Quién-Tú-Sabes el mismo día! — exclamó Colin Creevey con los ojos como platos.

El grito de Colin pareció romper el momento de absoluta sorpresa que se había cernido sobre el comedor. Inmediatamente, se escucharon decenas de gritos llenos de júbilo, así como exclamaciones por parte de aquellos que creían que Harry estaba totalmente loco por haberse metido en ese entuerto.

Tantos alumnos quisieron felicitarle al mismo tiempo que Harry tuvo ganas de volver a coger la almohada, esconderse detrás y no salir hasta que los ánimos se hubieran calmado.

— ¡Harry! — dijo Sirius, sonriente. — ¡Has luchado contra un basilisco usando UNA ESPADA! Es lo mejor que he oído en mi vida.

A su pesar, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

Esta vez, a la señora Pomfrey le costó un buen rato poder volver a leer. Muchos alumnos parecían preparados para montar una fiesta. Los Weasley estaban sumamente aliviados de que ya hubiera pasado lo peor, aunque Ginny seguía con los ojos cerrados, arropada entre sus amigos y familiares y sin hacer el menor amago de unirse a los gritos de felicidad.

— Venga, Ginny — le dijo Fred, poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla. — ¡Ya ha pasado! Arriba esos ánimos.

Ginny abrió los ojos, pero no se movió. La señora Pomfrey, con ayuda de McGonagall, consiguió que los alumnos dejaran de gritar y hablar y continuó leyendo.

**Le llegó un débil gemido del fondo de la cámara. Ginny se movía. Mientras Harry corría hacia ella, la muchacha se sentó, y sus ojos desconcertados pasaron del inmenso cuerpo del basilisco a Harry, con la túnica empapada de sangre, y luego al cuaderno que éste llevaba en la mano. Profirió un grito estremecido y se echó a llorar.**

Eso hizo que Ginny frunciera el ceño y se incorporara un poco, aunque sin dejar de sostener la mano de Harry. Hermione hizo el amago de apartar su brazo del pelo de Ginny, pero la chica gruñó al notarlo y la miró mal. Divertida, Hermione dejó su brazo donde estaba.

—**Harry…, ah, Harry, intenté decíroslo en el desayuno, pero delante de Percy no fui capaz. **

Percy hizo una mueca.

— Ojalá hubieras confiado en mí — dijo, arrepintiéndose un segundo después al ver las expresiones llenas de ira de los gemelos.

— Qué curioso que tú hables de confianza… — dijo George. Percy empalideció.

**Era yo, Harry, pero te juro que no quería… Ryddle me obligaba a hacerlo, se apoderó de mí y… ¿cómo lo has matado? ¿Dónde está Ryddle? Lo último que recuerdo es que salió del diario.**

—**Ha terminado todo bien —dijo Harry, cogiendo el diario para enseñarle a Ginny el agujero hecho por el colmillo—. Ryddle ya no existe. ¡Mira! Ni él ni el basilisco. Vamos, Ginny, salgamos…**

— A veces olvido que teníais once y doce años — dijo Tonks. — No me puedo creer las cosas que habéis tenido que vivir. Sois increíbles.

Ginny le sonrió, agradecida.

—**¡Me van a expulsar! —se lamentó Ginny, incorporándose torpemente con la ayuda de Harry—. Siempre quise estudiar en Hogwarts, desde que vino Bill, y ahora tendré que irme y... ¿qué pensarán mis padres?**

— Si te hubieran expulsado, simplemente te habríamos inscrito en Beauxbatons — dijo la señora Weasley. Tenía la voz ronca y Harry supuso que las emociones de todo el capítulo habían sido demasiado para ella. — Después de tener una charla con el director, por supuesto.

Dijo eso último mirando a Dumbledore como si de verdad se hubiera atrevido a sugerir que Ginny debía ser expulsada. Dumbledore no pareció ofenderse.

**Fawkes los estaba esperando, revoloteando en la entrada de la cámara. Harry apremió a Ginny. Dejaron atrás el cuerpo retorcido e inanimado del basilisco, y a través de la penumbra resonante regresaron al túnel. Harry oyó cerrarse las puertas tras ellos con un suave silbido.**

— No me puedo creer que vayáis a salir de ahí andando, como si nada — dijo Dean.

**Tras unos minutos de andar por el oscuro túnel, a los oídos de Harry llegó un distante ruido de piedras.**

—**¡Ron! —gritó Harry, apresurándose—. ¡Ginny está bien! ¡La traigo conmigo! **

**Oyó que Ron daba un grito ahogado de alegría, y al doblar la última curva vieron su cara angustiada que asomaba por el agujero que había logrado abrir en el montón de piedras.**

— Buen trabajo, Weasley — dijo Malfoy con sorna. Ron gruñó.

—**¡Ginny! —Ron sacó un brazo por el agujero para ayudarla a pasar—. ¡Estás viva! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué ocurrió?**

**Intentó abrazarla, pero Ginny se apartó, sollozando.**

En el presente, Ginny sí permitió que Ron la abrazara.

— Me lo debes — dijo Ron, sonriéndole.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Pero estás bien, Ginny —dijo Ron, sonriéndole—. Todo ha pasado. ¿De dónde ha salido ese pájaro?**

**Fawkes había pasado por el agujero después de Ginny. **

—**Es de Dumbledore —dijo Harry, encogiéndose para pasar.**

—**¿Y cómo has conseguido esa espada? —dijo Ron, mirando con la boca abierta el arma que brillaba en la mano de Harry.**

— ¿Qué pasó con la espada? — preguntó Dennis Creevey.

Harry señaló a Dumbledore.

—**Te lo explicaré cuando salgamos —dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny de soslayo. **

—**Pero…**

—**Más tarde —insistió Harry. No creía que fuera buena idea decirle en aquel momento quién había abierto la cámara, y menos delante de Ginny—. **

— Gracias — dijo Ginny sinceramente.

— No hay de qué — le sonrió Harry.

**¿Dónde está Lockhart?**

—**Volvió atrás —dijo Ron, sonriendo y señalando con la cabeza hacia el principio del túnel—. No está bien. Ya veréis.**

Se oyeron murmullos.

— Espero que se haya quedado majareta — se escuchó decir a un alumno de séptimo.

**Guiados por Fawkes, cuyas alas rojas emitían en la oscuridad reflejos dorados, desanduvieron el camino hasta la tubería. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba allí sentado, tarareando plácidamente.**

—**Ha perdido la memoria —dijo Ron—. El embrujo desmemorizante le salió por la culata. Le dio a él. No tiene ni idea de quién es, ni de dónde está, ni de quiénes somos. Le dije que se quedara aquí y nos esperara. Es un peligro para sí mismo.**

Muchos jadearon.

— ¡Así que por eso está en San Mungo! — exclamó Neville.

Algunos lo miraron con curiosidad, pero el chico no aclaró cómo sabía eso.

**Lockhart los miró a todos afablemente.**

—**Hola —dijo—. Qué sitio tan curioso, ¿verdad? ¿Vivís aquí? **

—**No —respondió Ron, mirando a Harry y arqueando las cejas. **

Se oyeron algunas risas. Ahora que la tensión había pasado, todo parecía más divertido.

**Harry se inclinó y miró la larga y oscura tubería.**

—**¿Has pensado cómo vamos a subir? —preguntó a Ron.**

**Ron negó con la cabeza, pero Fawkes ya había pasado delante de Harry y se hallaba revoloteando delante de él. Los ojos redondos del ave brillaban en la oscuridad mientras agitaba sus alas doradas. Harry lo miró, dubitativo.**

—**Parece como si quisiera que te cogieras a él… —dijo Ron, perplejo—. Pero pesas demasiado para que un pájaro te suba.**

— Los fénix tienen una fuerza increíble — dijo Hagrid. — Fawkes podría levantar a tres como yo fácilmente.

—**Fawkes —aclaró Harry— no es un pájaro normal. —Se volvió inmediatamente a los otros—. Vamos a darnos la mano. Ginny, coge la de Ron. Profesor Lockhart…**

—**Se refiere a usted —aclaró Ron a Lockhart. **

—**Coja la otra mano de Ginny.**

Ginny soltó una risita. Harry la miró con curiosidad, y ella señaló sus manos, todavía entrelazadas.

— Tiene gracia. Eres el único que no me dio la mano para salir de allí, pero también eres el único que me la está cogiendo ahora.

Sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba, Harry le soltó la mano, disculpándose.

— No lo he dicho para que me sueltes — dijo ella, divertida.

Abochornado, Harry se centró en la lectura.

**Harry se metió la espada y el Sombrero Seleccionador en el cinto. Ron se agarró a los bajos de la túnica de Harry, y Harry, a las plumas de la cola de Fawkes, que resultaban curiosamente cálidas al tacto.**

Muchos parecieron intrigados al escuchar eso. Dumbledore sonreía.

**Una extraordinaria luminosidad pareció extenderse por todo el cuerpo del ave, y en un segundo se encontraron subiendo por la tubería a toda velocidad. Harry podía oír a Lockhart que decía:**

—**¡Asombroso, asombroso! ¡Parece cosa de magia!**

Varias personas rieron, especialmente aquellas que no habían sentido nunca ningún tipo de respeto por el profesor.

**El aire helado azotaba el pelo de Harry, y cuando empezaba a disfrutar del paseo, el viaje por la tubería terminó. Los cuatro fueron saltando al suelo mojado junto a Myrtle la Llorona, y mientras Lockhart se arreglaba el sombrero, el lavabo que ocultaba la tubería volvió a su lugar cerrando la abertura.**

— Se me hace tan raro que estéis de vuelta en Hogwarts — dijo Parvati.

— Es un alivio — comentó Katie Bell, sonriéndoles.

**Myrtle los miraba con ojos desorbitados. **

—**Estás vivo —dijo a Harry sin comprender.**

—**Pareces muy decepcionada —respondió serio, limpiándose las motas de sangre y de barro que tenía en las gafas.**

Ron bufó, ocultando una risita.

—**No, es que… había estado pensando. Si hubieras muerto, aquí serías bienvenido. Te dejaría compartir mi retrete —le dijo Myrtle, ruborizándose de color plata.**

El comedor estalló en risas.

— Quizá algún día acabes aceptando esa oferta, con la cantidad de veces que estás al borde de la muerte — le dijo Ron alegremente. Harry le pegó con la almohada en toda la cara.

—**¡Uf! —dijo Ron, cuando salieron de los aseos al corredor oscuro y desierto—. ¡Harry, creo que le gustas a Myrtle! ¡Ginny, tienes una rival!**

Ginny cogió la almohada que Harry había dejado y también la usó para pegarle a Ron, quien protestó entre risas.

**Pero por el rostro de Ginny seguían resbalando unas lágrimas silenciosas. **

Ron dejó de reír al escuchar eso. Miró a la Ginny del presente, pero ésta sonreía.

—**¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Ron, mirando a Ginny con impaciencia. Harry señaló hacia delante.**

— A hablar con un profesor, por supuesto — bufó el profesor Flitwick.

**Fawkes iluminaba el camino por el corredor, con su destello de oro. Lo siguieron a grandes zancadas, y en un instante se hallaron ante el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.**

**Harry llamó y abrió la puerta.**

— Aquí termina — dijo la señora Pomfrey.

Para sorpresa de Harry, varios alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir, y otros muchos les siguieron, hasta que casi todo el comedor aplaudía.

— ¡Eso ha sido genial! — exclamó una chica de segundo.

— Aún no me creo que hayas derrotado a un basilisco con una espada — dijo Colin, mirando con admiración a Harry. Varios de sus amigos se burlaron de él, aunque todos ellos también sentían mucho más respeto por Harry del que habían sentido antes de leer lo que pasó en la cámara.

Harry se fijó en los Weasleys, que también aplaudían y le sonreían. Incluso Percy se había unido al aplauso, si bien parecía incómodo ante la idea de mirar a Harry directamente, por lo que tenía la vista fija en un lugar sobre su hombro. La señora Weasley tenía los ojos llorosos y le sonreía.

— Solamente queda un último capítulo — anunció Dumbledore con una sonrisa cuando los aplausos se hubieron extinguido. — Se titula: **La recompensa de Dobby**. ¿Quién quiere leer?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! En este cap hay muuuucho hinny, espero que os haya gustado! :D **

**Sobre el juego al que hemos jugado durante esta semana: lamentablemente, nadie ha encontrado la referencia que quería XD Pero habéis encontrado otras referencias muy interesantes! La que buscaba, sin embargo, era esta: durante la escena del pensadero, cuando Harry y Ron están en la biblioteca, Ron tiene problemas con el "espliego" y desea que Hermione estuviera allí. ¿Qué es el espliego? _La lavanda_. Era una referencia a su relación con Lavender XDD Entre comillas, podemos decir que Ron estaba teniendo problemas con Lavender y echaba de menos a Hermione jajaja. Os avisé de que era muy difícil! **

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Como siempre, os pido que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un comentario! :3 Ya sea buena o mala, sean sugerencias o críticas, o cualquier error que hayáis visto, o si queréis mandarme hate por lo del espliego, lo acepto todo XD**

**Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Ya sabéis que hay cap cada domingo! :3 Bye! **

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Fan de tu fic: **Hola! Respondiendo a tu pregunta: en mi opinión, el legado maldito nunca debió existir, así que voy a ignorar por completo su existencia en este fic. Ni Delphi existe, ni Voldy hizo bebés con Bellatrix, ni existe un giratiempo extraordinario que pueda llevar a Al y Scorpius al pasado a provocar que Cedric se vuelva un mortífago (en serio, en qué pensaba Rowling?!) XD Oooh destripando la historia de pascu y rodri! Me encanta! Los sigo desde hace siglos jajaja tienen canciones buenísimas. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**Lunadragneel15: **Hola! Tu petición ha sido concedida! La verdad, era muy fácil de conceder, porque era algo que tenía ya planeado jajaja. Y sí, me gusta el nalu! Algún fic que te recomiende... la verdad, dejé de leer fics de FT en español hace tiempo, ahora solo los leo en inglés jajaja. Aunque le echaré un vistazo al que dices! Y de entre los que recuerdo... había una colección de one-shots que incluía varios nalu, estaban muy bien! Pero hace años, ni me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba la historia :') Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D

**CecyBlack: **Hola! Yo pensaba que la referencia que había metido era difícil de ver, pero las referencias que estáis proponiendo son incluso más rebuscadas y geniales jajaja. No pensé en Snape cuando el encapuchado los obligó a entrar en el pensadero, pero me encanta que hayas hecho esa conexión! Quien sea el encapuchado del futuro, parece que tiene tan poca paciencia como severus XD Muchísimas gracias por el review! :3

**EstrelladahM11: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras! .w. Me alegra saber que las reacciones están quedando reales! Sobre la referencia: nope, no es esa, pero podría serlo jajaja. Creo que a Ron le sale natural actuar así una vez que empieza a madurar, además, Harry es todavía más inepto que él a la hora de consolar chicas XD Gracias por el review!

**KhrizSnape: **Hello! Uuuuh me gusta tu referencia, pero nope, no era esa XD No paráis de sacar referencias geniales que yo ni había visto. Perfectamente podría ser la que dices! Muchas gracias por tu comentario :3

**Everard71: **Hola! Tienes toda la razón: leemos los libros y no pensamos en la cantidad de cosas que pasan y que no se mencionan. Las pequeñas cosas, las de la vida cotidiana, apenas las vemos. Siempre pensé que Ron y Harry tuvieron que tomarse lo de Hermione bastante mal, pero los libros no lo muestran mucho De ahí que decidiera incluir la escena del pensadero, me alegro de que te haya gustado! :3 Yyyy nope, no es esa referencia jajaja. Como le he dicho a KhrizSnape, perfectamente podría serlo, pero no era la que tenía en mente! Muchas gracias por el review :3

**Naattstories: **Holi! Muy buena pregunta. Rowling no nos deja ver mucho sobre la infancia de Harry, pero todo lo que nos deja ver es horrible. Harry hace comentarios varias veces sobre "saber esquivar" golpes, o sobre cómo no dejaban que tuviera nada que le gustaba, y lo vemos trabajar al sol en verano hasta que la piel le ardía. Yo creo que su infancia fue mucho más dura de lo que parece a simple vista, que Vernon le ha pegado varias veces y Petunia lo ha permitido, además de, por supuesto, dejar que Dudley lo usara como punching ball. No creo que lo hicieran tan obvio como para que alguien se diera cuenta, así que probablemente jamás le pegaron palizas ni le dieron en la cara. Esa es mi opinión. Muchas gracias por el review! :3

**Fox McCloude: **Holi! Wow, me estáis dejando con la boca abierta con las referencias que estáis viendo jajaja. Nop, no era sobre Umbridge, pero wow… si la maldita cara sapo quiere quedarse con la capa de Harry, tendrá que pasar por encima de Canuto, Lupin, todos los Weasley, los encapuchados, Dumbledore, y el propio Harry jajaja. Aunque creo que sería McGonagall quien le diera una torta que la devolviera a la cueva de la que ha salido. Y sobre los mortífagos jr: los pobres tienen mucho que pensar, y más que van a tener cuando se lea todo lo que pasa en los últimos libros. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :D

**Ali: **Hola! :3 Lo primero, espero que estas semanas hayan sido una locura, pero una locura buena, con final feliz. Lo segundo, la idea de que Dumbledore tenga las gafas alteradas es buenísima. Simple, pero efectivo. Yo siempre he supuesto que de alguna forma podía sentir que había alguien, pero sin ver a esa persona. Algo así como sentir su aura mágica o algo, no sé jajaja. Ni idea. Lo segundo: la valentía de Ron siempre se pasa por alto, el pobre se merece más reconocimiento… sobre todo por parte de Hermione XD Hermione tiene que entender que sus amigos no son tanto de expresarse con palabras, sino con actos: no le dicen lo mucho que la echaron de menos, pero se enfrentan a una tarántula gigante para poder traerla de vuelta. Y sii, lo que dices de Ginny es justo lo que pensé: en el cap de hoy, quiero que esté con su familia, por eso tenía que leer el anterior jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3

**Korrily: **Hola! Me alegro de haber podido alegrarte el viaje! :D Y espero que este cap te haya gustado. Gracias por el review, nos vemos! :3

**Lupin: **Holi! No te preocupes, concéntrate en tu examen, espero que vaya genial! Tienes toda la semana para volver y buscar la referencia si quieres xD Me alegra que te haya gustado lo del pensadero! Sí, seguramente haga cosas similares en otras ocasiones. Y sobre Ginny: como le decía a Ali, creo que en este cap es mejor que esté acompañada de su familia, más que sola leyendo, pero Ginny es una cabezota y tenía que leer alguno, así que debía ser el anterior jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review! :3

**Draci Snape**: Hola! Pues no sabes la razón que tienes: este capítulo "les ha pegado a muchos partidarios del Lord en toda la cara" jajaja. Aunque no se note mucho en este cap, las consecuencias de lo que han leído van a ser… grandes XD Sobre Hermione: sí, creo que debería haberse dado cuenta de que Ron no seguiría a las arañas por cualquiera jajaja. Pero a veces los sentimientos pueden sobre la razón, incluso cuando eres una sabelotodo :P Y… nope, esa no es la referencia, sorry! Aunque es un dato curioso: a cuantos profes ha apuntado Harry con la varita? Jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos!

**Roxxy_G**: Holi! Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del pensadero! Sobre el encapuchado que los ha metido en él… :P No puedo ni confirmar ni desmentir nada de lo que has dicho, pero me gusta cómo piensas jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review! Yo también me alegro de que ff deje de borrarme tu nombre XDD Bye!

**Pabloss98**: Hola! Sip, estamos todos de acuerdo en que Hermione ha exagerado un poco, saber que fueron al bosque a seguir a las arañas por ella debería ser prueba suficiente de que la quieren! Pero es una adolescente y el libro no parecía mostrar que a Harry y Ron les hubiera importado mucho que la petrificaran, así que su corazoncito no lo ha soportado XD Y… esa no es la referencia, pero tengo una buena noticia para ti: tu deseo se ha cumplido! Harry y Ginny se han sentado juntitos! XD Muchas gracias por el review! :3

**Zero**: Holi! Jajaja me ha encantado tu comentario. Me alegra que hayas sentido tanta vergüenza por ellos, porque es exactamente lo que ellos estaban sintiendo XDD No conozco esa canción, le echaré un vistazo. Muchísimas gracias por el review!

**Chloe** **Rambaldi**: Hola! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Hermione tendría que haber confiado más en ellos… la verdad, siempre ha tenido la autoestima un poco baja, y en los libros no se notaba mucho que la echaran de menos, y, como le he dicho a pabloss98, es una adolescente xD Con todo eso combinado, que pasara algo como esto era casi inevitable, aunque signifique que la estudiante más inteligente de todo el curso ha sido una tonta! Jajaja. La pobre necesitaba un poco de amor. Me alegra que te haya gustado ver sufrir a los chicos XDD Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :3

**Padsii**: Holi! No te haces una idea de la ilusión que me ha hecho tu comentario TwT Mil gracias! Sobre Harry: yo también adoro cuando los fics hablan del tema del abuso y de las consecuencias que ha tenido sobre su vida. Es como dices: nadie pasa por eso y sale intacto. Y sí, cuando lleguemos al cáliz de fuego, Hogwarts va a arder XD Y sobre Ginny: GRACIAS. Me alegra mucho saber que hasta ahora he conseguido demostrar su personalidad. Adoro a Ginny, pero odio que sea solo "la novia de Potter", tal como dices, y tal como la ponen en las películas (a quién se le ocurrió que la escena de atarle los zapatos a Harry era buena idea?). Ginny es una luchadora, con una personalidad fuerte y un talento impresionante. Espero que este cap le haya hecho justicia. Muchas, muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos!

**Naruhina09**: Hola! La verdad, creo que el tercer libro va a ser una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo para Harry. En teoría, es el libro que puede permitir que Sirius sea puesto en libertad… pero también tiene escenas que pueden ser muy fuertes. Estoy deseando llegar a algunas de ellas XD Muchas gracias por el comentario!

**Winterbell4869**: Oh, my, God. Mil gracias por tus reviews! TwT Yo tampoco me creo que hayamos llegado a los 300, me parece increíble. Wow, te podría contestar tantas cosas que no sé ni por dónde empezar. Lo primero: tienes razón en que a Corner más le vale comportarse, con todos los Weasley alterados que hay en el comedor. La verdad, no creo que Corner sea mala persona y considero que actuó por impulso, no por maldad, por eso en este cap se lo ve defender a Ginny a pesar de todo. Mmm… me estoy anotando todas las canciones y álbumes que me mencionáis para echarles un vistazo XD Ahora mismo tengo varias pestañas de youtube abiertas con canciones, a ver que tal! Bueno, stressed out de 21 pilots sí que la conozco XD Y sobre Snape y el veneno del basilisco, adoro tu idea. Me lo imagino por las noches pensando en si habrá tenido algún efecto sobre la sangre de Harry, si se podría usar para investigar… jajaja. Lo que dices de Malfoy: también creo que si quisiera negar todo lo que hace su padre, Harry no podría evitarlo y le soltaría cuatro verdades a la cara. Creo que a Malfoy le vendría bien escucharlas. Uhh FMA! Me la empecé a ver hace tiempo, es muy buena! Jajaja no creo que nadie le pida a Harry que se los lleve de excursión a la cámara, debe ser un lugar terrorífico! Muchísisisimas gracias por tu review! Todo el tema de los héroes es muy interesante.

**Zeoltan**: Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! :3 Si la semana se te hace lenta es que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo jajaja. Muchas gracias! Nos vemos! :3

**Klara** **Potter**: Hi! No te preocupes por la tardanza, si estás de prácticas no me extraña que no tengas tiempo para nada. Confieso que yo tuve suerte en las mías: no hice casi nada en todo el mes que duraron jajaja. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el momento con Percy! :3 Mil gracias por ese cumplido, de verdad, decir que algo que he escrito podría ser escrito por Rowling es de lo más adfksdjfhlkjdsfh que jamás podré recibir en un review. Mucha suerte en las prácticas! Nos vemos :3

**Lalitarey93**: Hola! Sip, la reacción de los gemelos es curiosa. Creo que si se trata de ellos mismos, no tienen problema en perdonar a Percy, pero no si no se disculpa con sus padres. Una cosa que me encanta de los Weasley es el enorme respeto y amor que sienten por sus padres, es algo que Percy rompió y que, si no arregla, sus hermanos no pueden perdonarlo del todo. Especialmente me gusta imaginar a los gemelos, que siempre están metiéndose en problemas, siendo los que más respeto sienten por sus padres. Les darán la lata, harán que a su pobre madre le salgan mil canas, pero si alguien le hace daño a su madre tiene que pagar! xD Ml gracias por el review!

**BellaBlackEvans**: Hola! :3 Comprendo lo que dices sobre la forma de llorar de Harry: no es ni normal ni sana, rompe el corazón pensar que alguien aprenda a llorar de ese modo :( Sobre Percy: más que aceptar sentarse junto a Harry, no le quedó de otra XD Y Harry no quiso apartarse (aunque en cuanto Ron se ofreció a cambiarle el sitio, lo hizo sin dudar) porque quiere a los Weasley y quiere que sean felices, aunque eso signifique pasar un momento incómodo con tal de que la familia esté unida. Y sí, en teoría Harry y Percy siempre mantuvieron cierta distancia, cosa que me parece bastante triste. Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te lo pases genial en Polonia! :3


	20. La recompensa de Dobby

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos otro domingo más a esta historia! :D**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por todos vuestros comentarios! :3 Gracias a: Korrily, Marine76, Fan de tu fic, Guest, CecyBlack, Draci Snape, Magra, lunadragneel15, Chloe Rambaldi, Kasy2112, miriam99, Klara Potter, Fox McCloude, Naattstories, Lupin, Zero, Pabloss98, Banry Darling, Sjvm00, everard71, cecilia caffe y BellaBlackEvans! Mil gracias a todos! Hoy no me da tiempo a contestaros ni de broma (porque lo de contestar a lo largo de la semana me lo he pasado por el forro, damnit), así que ahí os va una respuesta general: sí, definitivamente haré más "juegos" en los que meta referencias o cositas en el cap y os pida que las encontréis, porque me lo he pasado genial leyendo vuestras propuestas jajaja. Y me alegro mucho, muchísimo, de que os haya gustado el cap anterior! Espero que este también os guste :3 De verdad, mil gracias.**

**Este es el último capítulo de lectura de la cámara secreta, pero no es el último capítulo del fic. El domingo que viene, subiré otro cap (que viene muuy cargadito) en el que no habrá lectura, pero pasarán cosas interesantes ;) La semana siguiente, publicaré un nuevo fic donde empezar a subir los capítulos del prisionero de azkaban, como hicimos cuando acabó la piedra filosofal. **

**A leer!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _¡Eso ha sido genial! — exclamó una chica de segundo. _

— _Aún no me creo que hayas derrotado a un basilisco con una espada — dijo Colin, mirando con admiración a Harry. Varios de sus amigos se burlaron de él, aunque todos ellos también sentían mucho más respeto por Harry del que habían sentido antes de leer lo que pasó en la cámara._

_Harry se fijó en los Weasleys, que también aplaudían y le sonreían. Incluso Percy se había unido al aplauso, si bien parecía incómodo ante la idea de mirar a Harry directamente, por lo que tenía la vista fija en un lugar sobre su hombro. La señora Weasley tenía los ojos llorosos y le sonreía._

— _Solamente queda un último capítulo — anunció Dumbledore con una sonrisa cuando los aplausos se hubieron extinguido. — Se titula: __**La recompensa de Dobby**__. ¿Quién quiere leer?_

Muchas personas se ofrecieron voluntarias. Mientras el director elegía a alguien, Harry no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde Draco Malfoy estaba sentado.

El chico había estado pálido durante la lectura del capítulo anterior. Escuchar que Lord Voldemort no era _sangre limpia_, sino que tenía un padre _muggle_ y había sido criado en un orfanato, no le había sentado nada bien. Quizá por eso apenas reaccionó cuando escuchó el título del último capítulo, a pesar de que debía saber exactamente cuál había sido la recompensa de Dobby. En el fondo, Harry admiraba su habilidad para parecer tranquilo en una situación tan complicada; si él estuviera obligado a ver frente a todos lo malvado que era su padre, no habría podido soportarlo.

Dumbledore eligió a Ritchie Coote para leer, por lo que el chico subió a la tarima rápidamente y, con una sonrisa, cogió el libro.

— **La recompensa de Dobby**— leyó.

A Harry le sorprendió ver la cantidad de gente que sonrió al escuchar eso. A pesar de que Dobby había cometido muchos errores intentando cuidar de Harry, no quedaba ninguna duda de que mucha gente le había tomado cariño durante la lectura. Harry no podía culparlos por ello.

**Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lockhart aparecieron en la puerta, llenos de barro, suciedad y, en el caso de Harry, sangre. Luego alguien gritó: **

—**¡Ginny!**

**Era la señora Weasley, que estaba llorando delante de la chimenea. Se puso en pie de un salto, seguida por su marido, y se abalanzaron sobre su hija.**

Los señores Weasley todavía parecían algo nerviosos tras la lectura del capítulo anterior. Ginny tampoco se había recuperado del todo, a juzgar por su postura hundida en el sofá. Parecía totalmente agotada, pero mucho más tranquila que antes.

**Harry, sin embargo, miraba detrás de ellos. El profesor Dumbledore estaba ante la repisa de la chimenea, sonriendo, junto a la profesora McGonagall, que respiraba con dificultad y se llevaba una mano al pecho. **

La profesora bufó.

— La situación no era para menos…

**Fawkes pasó zumbando cerca de Harry para posarse en el hombro de Dumbledore. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Harry y Ron se encontraron atrapados en el abrazo de la señora Weasley.**

—**¡La habéis salvado! ¡La habéis salvado! ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?**

Tanto Harry como Ron sonrieron abiertamente al recordar eso. La señora Weasley los miró con ternura.

—**Creo que a todos nos encantaría enterarnos —dijo con un hilo de voz la profesora McGonagall.**

La profesora Sprout le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda a McGonagall, a quien no pareció sentarle muy bien.

**La señora Weasley soltó a Harry, que dudó un instante, luego se acercó a la mesa y depositó encima el Sombrero Seleccionador, la espada con rubíes incrustados y lo que quedaba del diario de Ryddle.**

Se oyeron murmullos. Muchos se preguntaban dónde estarían ahora la espada y los restos del diario.

**Harry empezó a contarlo todo. Habló durante casi un cuarto de hora, mientras los demás lo escuchaban absortos y en silencio. Contó lo de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio; **

— Cosa que debía haber contado mucho antes — resopló Snape, fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

— Nadie me habría creído y todos habrían pensado que estaba loco — se defendió Harry. Durante un momento, él y Snape se miraron directamente a los ojos. Harry estaba seguro de que ambos estaban pensando en que eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido cuando Harry había anunciado al mundo el regreso de Voldemort.

Otros muchos hicieron esa misma conexión, por lo que hubo quienes agacharon la cabeza y quienes hicieron muecas de incomodidad.

**que Hermione había comprendido que lo que él oía era un basilisco que se movía por las tuberías; que él y Ron siguieron a las arañas por el bosque; que Aragog les había dicho dónde había matado a su víctima el basilisco; que había adivinado que Myrtle la Llorona había sido la víctima, y que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos podía encontrarse en los aseos…**

— Hicisteis muchísimas cosas ese año — dijo Angelina, haciendo una mueca. — Sigue pareciéndome increíble que nadie se diera cuenta de nada.

— Igual que en primero, con Quirrell y el perro de tres cabezas— se quejó Alicia Spinnet. — ¿Cómo no nos enteramos de nada? Somos de su misma casa…

Muchas personas se preguntaban lo mismo, pero sobre todo eran los Gryffindor los que más indignados estaban.

—**Muy bien —señaló la profesora McGonagall, cuando Harry hizo una pausa—, así que averiguasteis dónde estaba la entrada, quebrantando un centenar de normas, añadiría yo. Pero ¿cómo demonios conseguisteis salir con vida, Potter?**

— Con mucha suerte — murmuró Ron.

**Así que Harry, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar, les relató la oportuna llegada de Fawkes y del Sombrero Seleccionador, que le proporcionó la espada. Pero luego titubeó. Había evitado hablar sobre la relación entre el diario de Ryddle y Ginny. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, y seguía derramando silenciosas lágrimas por las mejillas. ¿Y si la expulsaban?, pensó Harry aterrorizado. El diario de Ryddle no serviría ya como prueba, pues había quedado inservible… ¿cómo podrían demostrar que era el causante de todo?**

— Eres un cielo, Harry — dijo Parvati, con cierto tono de sorpresa. Varias personas asintieron y le dieron la razón, incluida la señora Weasley, quien le miraba con cariño.

— ¿Qué más te daba si la expulsaban? Solo era la hermana de tu amigo — añadió Lavender.

Harry bufó.

— ¿Y qué? — replicó. — No habría sido justo que la expulsaran por algo que no había sido culpa suya.

A juzgar por el resoplido que soltó Ginny, la chica no estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

**Instintivamente, Harry miró a Dumbledore, y éste esbozó una leve sonrisa. La hoguera de la chimenea hacía brillar sus lentes de media luna.**

—**Lo que más me intriga —dijo Dumbledore amablemente—, es cómo se las arregló lord Voldemort para embrujar a Ginny, cuando mis fuentes me indican que actualmente se halla oculto en los bosques de Albania.**

— ¿Cómo lo sabía? — se escuchó preguntar a Roger Davies. Aunque hubo muchos murmullos, nadie se atrevió a ofrecer una teoría. El director no dijo nada.

**Harry se sintió maravillosamente aliviado.**

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Harry echaba de menos esos días en los que podía confiar en que Dumbledore arreglara la situación y le hiciera sentir mejor.

—**¿Qué… qué? —preguntó el señor Weasley con voz atónita—. ¿Sabe qui-quién? ¿Ginny embrujada? Pero Ginny no ha… Ginny no ha sido… ¿verdad?**

Ginny sonrió tristemente.

—**Fue el diario —dijo inmediatamente Harry, cogiéndolo y enseñándoselo a Dumbledore—. Ryddle lo escribió cuando tenía dieciséis años.**

**Dumbledore cogió el diario que sostenía Harry y examinó minuciosamente sus páginas quemadas y mojadas.**

—**Soberbio —dijo con suavidad—. **

Ritchie imitó el tono de Dumbledore, sacándole sonrisas a más de uno.

**Por supuesto, él ha sido probablemente el alumno más inteligente que ha tenido nunca Hogwarts. **

Se escucharon bufidos y Harry vio que Hermione fruncía el ceño, molesta. Sin embargo, ninguno de los alumnos cuyo ego acababa de ser herido se atrevió a cuestionar las palabras de Dumbledore.

—**Se volvió hacia los Weasley, que lo miraban perplejos—. Muy pocos saben que lord Voldemort se llamó antes Tom Ryddle. Yo mismo le di clase, hace cincuenta años, en Hogwarts. **

— Me sigue pareciendo rarísimo — dijo Seamus. — No me puedo creer que estudiara aquí…

— ¡Y que sacara buenas notas! — exclamó Dean. — Siempre me lo he imaginado como un viejo loco y malvado, no como un…

No hizo falta que terminara la frase. Nadie se había imaginado nunca que el temido Lord Voldemort hubiera sido un alumno estudioso y querido por sus profesores.

**Desapareció tras abandonar el colegio… Recorrió el mundo…, profundizó en las Artes Oscuras, tuvo trato con los peores de entre los nuestros, acometió peligros, transformaciones mágicas, hasta tal punto que cuando resurgió como lord Voldemort resultaba irreconocible. **

Todos escuchaban en silencio, con aire solemne.

**Prácticamente nadie relacionó a lord Voldemort con el muchacho inteligente y encantador que recibió aquí el Premio Anual.**

— Encantador no es precisamente la primera palabra que me viene a la mente al pensar en Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis — dijo Fred.

—**Pero Ginny —dijo la señora Weasley—. ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra Ginny con él?**

—**¡Su… su diario! —dijo Ginny entre sollozos—. He estado escribiendo en él, y me ha estado contestando durante todo el curso…**

Ginny gimió y escondió la cara entre las manos.

—**¡Ginny! —exclamó su padre, atónito—. ¿No te he enseñado una cosa? ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro. ¿Por qué no me enseñaste el diario a mí o a tu madre? Un objeto tan sospechoso como ése, ¡tenía que ser cosa de magia negra!**

— La verdad, esa es una muy buena lección — dijo el profesor Lupin. — Creo que no estaría de más repetirla, señor Coote.

_**No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro **_— repitió Ritchie Coote obedientemente. Muchos asintieron como si se encontraran en clase. Arthur Weasley le sonrió a Lupin.

—**No…, no lo sabía —sollozó Ginny—. Lo encontré dentro de uno de los libros que me había comprado mamá. Pensé que alguien lo había dejado allí y se le había olvidado…**

— Alguien lo había dejado, eso es cierto — murmuró Harry con el ceño fruncido. — Solo que no por error.

— Ese imbécil — gruñó Ron por lo bajo. — Espero que Malfoy se muera de la vergüenza al leer esto.

Harry asintió con fervor, volviendo a mirar al Slytherin, que escuchaba la lectura aparentemente impasible.

—**La señorita Weasley debería ir directamente a la enfermería —terció Dumbledore con voz firme—. Para ella ha sido una experiencia terrible. No habrá castigo. Lord Voldemort ha engañado a magos más viejos y más sabios. **

— Ejem, ejem…

Se escucharon gemidos y quejas. La profesora Umbridge fingió no darse cuenta.

— Señor director, ¿sería tan amable de explicar por qué no hubo castigo? Teniendo en cuenta que la señorita Weasley casi causó la muerte de varios de sus compañeros, lo mínimo que se debería haber hecho…

— Disculpe que la interrumpa, profesora — dijo Dumbledore. — Me temo que está usted malinterpretando la lectura. Quizá le convendría volver a escuchar los últimos dos capítulos.

— Los he escuchado perfectamente — replicó Umbridge con frialdad. — Y mi opinión sigue siendo la misma. Espero su respuesta.

Todos los Weasley la fulminaban con la mirada, incluido Percy, quien parecía el más indignado de todos. Ginny era la única que no lo hacía, pero Harry estaba seguro de que se debía a que la chica se había quedado totalmente sin energía tras la tensión de los capítulos anteriores. Miraba a Umbridge casi como si le diera pereza.

— Si ha escuchado atentamente — respondió Dumbledore, — sabrá que la señorita Weasley no fue la causante de los ataques.

— ¡Fue ella quien los hizo! — saltó Umbridge. — ¡Usted mismo lo ha escuchado! Echó al monstruo sobre el resto de alumnos.

— Cierre la boca — dijo Bill en voz alta. — ¿Es estúpida o es que su comprensión lectora es la misma que la de un niño de tres años?

Umbridge jadeó, furiosa, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Dumbledore se interpuso.

— Independientemente de las capacidades lectoras de la profesora, creo que es necesario aclarar de nuevo la causa de los ataques — dijo cortésmente. — El diario era un objeto lleno de uno de los tipos de magia más oscuros que se conocen. No importa quién hubiera cogido ese diario, pues cualquiera que lo hubiera hecho habría sufrido el mismo destino que la señorita Weasley. El origen de los ataques no está en ella, sino en el diario y en la poderosa magia que contenía.

Dejó unos segundos de silencio para que todos asimilaran sus palabras antes de continuar hablando.

— Que yo sepa, la señorita Weasley no tiene el poder de petrificar a nadie — dijo, y su tono sonaba casi irónico. — Tampoco tiene el poder de matar con la mirada, aunque creo que algunas personas no estarían de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

Miró detenidamente a los gemelos y a Percy. Fred asintió solemnemente.

— Da mucho miedo — dijo, fingiendo un escalofrío. Algunos sonrieron.

— No tendrá el poder de petrificar a nadie — interrumpió Umbridge. — Pero sí que tuvo el poder de lanzar a la bestia asesina sobre otros alumnos. Eso es innegable.

— No por voluntad propia — dijo Dumbledore.

— Si alguno de esos alumnos hubiera muerto, estarían muertos igual, independientemente de la intención de la señorita Weasley — le espetó Umbridge. No había en su tono nada de su habitual dulzura falsa. En su lugar, su tono era frío y calculador, y Harry pensó que ese tono se correspondía más con la personalidad real de la profesora que el otro.

Ginny jadeó y, por primera vez desde que se había iniciado la discusión, mostró interés.

— Y Quien-Tú-Sabes ha regresado, independientemente de sus intenciones de ocultarlo — replicó de mala gana. — Todo el mundo comete errores. Si no es usted capaz de mostrar un poco de compasión, espero que no la pida cuando todos leamos las cosas que ha hecho durante este año.

— Muestre un poco de respeto — dijo Umbridge, lívida de ira.

— Gáneselo — replicó Ginny.

Harry nunca había visto a los gemelos parecer tan orgullosos de alguien. Ron sonreía ampliamente, a la vez que Percy miraba a Ginny con la boca ligeramente abierta en una mueca de sorpresa. Los señores Weasley no dijeron nada para aplacar la ira de Ginny, y Harry estaba seguro de que Molly tendría muchas cosas que decirle a Umbridge si no se hallaran en un lugar público.

— En resumidas cuentas — intervino Dumbledore de nuevo, con ojos brillantes. — La señorita Weasley no recibió un castigo porque no lo merecía. Cualquiera que hubiera encontrado ese diario habría llevado a cabo las mismas acciones.

Muchos asintieron y Umbridge se vio obligada a cerrar la boca. Sin embargo, Harry notó que algunos fruncían el ceño, como si no terminaran de estar de acuerdo con Dumbledore.

Enfadado, se forzó a seguir escuchando la lectura.

—**Fue a abrir la puerta—. Reposo en cama y tal vez un tazón de chocolate caliente. A mí siempre me anima —añadió, guiñándole un ojo bondadosamente—. La señora Pomfrey estará todavía despierta. Debe de estar dando zumo de mandrágora a las víctimas del basilisco. Seguramente despertarán de un momento a otro.**

—**¡Así que Hermione está bien! —dijo Ron con alegría.**

Sorprendida, Hermione le sonrió a Ron.

— ¿Ves? Te echaron de menos — dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

—**No les han causado un daño irreversible —dijo Dumbledore.**

**La señora Weasley salió con Ginny, y el padre iba detrás, todavía muy impresionado.**

— Como para no estarlo — dijo Kingsley. Arthur asintió con fervor.

—**¿Sabes, Minerva? —dijo pensativamente el profesor Dumbledore a la profesora McGonagall—, creo que esto se merece un buen banquete. ¿Te puedo pedir que vayas a avisar a los de la cocina?**

—**Bien —dijo resueltamente la profesora McGonagall, encaminándose también hacia la puerta—, te dejaré para que ajustes cuentas con Potter y Weasley.**

— ¿Ajustar cuentas? — saltó Sirius. — No me digas que van a castigarlos por salvar una vida.

— No creo — dijo Lupin, aunque pareció dudar un momento.

—**Eso es —dijo Dumbledore.**

**Salió, y Harry y Ron miraron a Dumbledore dubitativos. ¿Qué había querido decir exactamente la profesora McGonagall con aquello de «ajustar cuentas»? ¿Acaso los iban a castigar?**

Harry le sonrió a Sirius, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Creo recordar que os dije que tendría que expulsaros si volvíais a quebrantar alguna norma del colegio —dijo Dumbledore.**

**Ron abrió la boca horrorizado.**

Se escucharon resoplidos.

— Sabemos que no los expulsaron — dijo Zacharias Smith. — Esto tendría más emoción si los libros estuvieran contando cosas del futuro.

— ¿Crees que en el futuro los expulsen por algo? — preguntó Hannah Abbott. — Porque yo empiezo a pensar que pueden hacer lo que sea sin que los pillen y, que si los pillan, de todas formas jamás los expulsarán.

Muchos le dieron la razón. Harry no podía negar que él a veces pensaba lo mismo.

—**Lo cual demuestra que todos tenemos que tragarnos nuestras palabras alguna vez —prosiguió Dumbledore, sonriendo—. Recibiréis ambos el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio y… veamos…, sí, creo que doscientos puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno.**

Los Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos. Harry y Ron sonrieron como idiotas.

**Ron se puso tan sonrosado como las flores de San Valentín de Lockhart, y volvió a cerrar la boca.**

Se escucharon risas.

—**Pero hay alguien que parece que no dice nada sobre su participación en la peligrosa aventura —añadió Dumbledore—. ¿Por qué esa modestia, Gilderoy?**

**Harry dio un respingo. Se había olvidado por completo de Lockhart. **

Eso provocó aún más risas. Ahora que la parte difícil del libro había pasado, los alumnos estaban mucho más animados y disfrutaban más de los detalles cómicos. Harry deseaba internamente que todo lo que leyeran fuera agradable y gracioso, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Todavía tenían los libros sobre su tercer, cuarto y quinto curso por delante. Y el sexto y el séptimo lo tenían intrigado, pero también le aterraba lo que pudiera leer en ellos.

**Se volvió y vio que estaba en un rincón del despacho, con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando Dumbledore se dirigió a él, Lockhart miró con indiferencia para ver quién le hablaba.**

—**Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Ron enseguida—, hubo un accidente en la Cámara de los Secretos. El profesor Lockhart…**

—**¿Soy profesor? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¡Dios mío! Supongo que seré un inútil, ¿no?**

— Al menos lo admite — dijo Dean. — Me cae mejor ahora.

Muchos rieron y le dieron la razón.

—… **intentó hacer un embrujo desmemorizante y el tiro le salió por la culata — explicó Ron a Dumbledore tranquilamente.**

—**Hay que ver —dijo Dumbledore, moviendo la cabeza de forma que le temblaba el largo bigote plateado—, ¡herido con su propia espada, Gilderoy!**

— Espera — dijo Angelina con los ojos como platos — ¿Le contasteis al profesor Dumbledore la confesión de Lockhart? ¿O acaso ya…?

Harry hizo memoria.

— Eh… no se lo contamos — admitió. Sintiéndose tan sorprendido e indignado como Angelina, levantó la vista para mirar a Dumbledore, que tenía la mirada fija en Ritche Coote.

— ¡El profesor Dumbledore lo sabía! — exclamó un chico de segundo. — ¡Sabía que Lockhart era un impostor! ¡Y aun así lo contrató!

Decenas de personas exclamaron, gritaron y se quejaron a la vez, haciendo que el pobre Ritchie fuera incapaz de seguir leyendo durante varios minutos. Eventualmente, el propio director se puso en pie para conseguir que todos se calmaran.

— Gilderoy Lockhart fue la única persona que se ofreció a ocupar el puesto de defensa — repitió pacientemente. — Solo tenía dos opciones: o contratarlo a él, o cancelar esa clase durante todo el año. Supuse que, incluso si no podía enseñaros mucho sobre defensa, podríais aprender cosas de él.

Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo, indicándole a Ritchie que continuara leyendo.

—**¿Espada? —dijo Lockhart con voz tenue—. No, no tengo espada. Pero este chico sí tiene una. —señaló a Harry—. Él se la podrá prestar.**

— Menudo imbécil — dijo Cormac McLaggen sin piedad alguna.

—**¿Te importaría llevar también al profesor Lockhart a la enfermería? —dijo Dumbledore a Ron—. Quisiera tener unas palabras con Harry.**

**Lockhart salió. Ron miró con curiosidad a Harry y Dumbledore mientras cerraba la puerta.**

— Eso no pinta nada bien — dijo Padma Patil con una mueca.

Muchos miraron a Harry con curiosidad, claramente preguntándose si había recibido algún castigo después de todo.

**Dumbledore fue hacia una de las sillas que había junto al fuego.**

—**Siéntate, Harry —dijo, y Harry tomó asiento, incomprensiblemente azorado—. Antes que nada, Harry, quiero darte las gracias —dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando de nuevo—. Debes de haber demostrado verdadera lealtad hacia mí en la cámara. Sólo eso puede hacer que acuda Fawkes.**

Harry sintió cómo se ruborizaba. Le habría encantado que esto no se leyera frente a todos.

**Acarició al fénix, que agitaba las alas posado sobre una de sus rodillas. Harry sonrió con embarazo cuando Dumbledore lo miró directamente a los ojos.**

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry bufó. ¿Cuántos meses hacía que el director no hacía precisamente eso?

Volvió a mirarlo y, como ya era costumbre, Dumbledore ni siquiera parecía interesado en dedicarle un segundo de atención.

—**Así que has conocido a Tom Ryddle —dijo Dumbledore pensativo—. Imagino que tendría mucho interés en verte.**

**De pronto, Harry mencionó algo que le reconcomía:**

—**Profesor Dumbledore… Ryddle dijo que yo soy como él. Una extraña afinidad, dijo…**

Muchos se inclinaron en sus asientos, llenos de curiosidad.

—**¿De verdad? —preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a un Harry pensativo, por debajo de sus espesas cejas plateadas—. ¿Y a ti qué te parece, Harry?**

—**¡Me parece que no soy como él! —contestó Harry, más alto de lo que pretendía —. Quiero decir que yo…, yo soy de Gryffindor, yo soy…**

— Claro que eres de Gryffindor — dijo Wood con fiereza. — Ya te lo hemos dicho. No puedes ser de otra cosa.

Harry sonrió, agradecido.

**Pero calló. Resurgía una duda que le acechaba.**

—**Profesor —añadió después de un instante—, el Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo que yo… haría un buen papel en Slytherin. Todos creyeron un tiempo que yo era el heredero de Slytherin, porque sé hablar pársel…**

—**Tú sabes hablar pársel, Harry —dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore—, porque lord Voldemort, que es el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, habla pársel. Si no estoy muy equivocado, él te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz. No era su intención, seguro…**

Se hizo el silencio.

Con la boca abierta, algunos se giraron para mirar a Harry, a quien no le sorprendió ver vestigios de miedo en sus miradas. Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rodar los ojos.

— ¿Potter tiene los poderes de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? — exclamó Anthony Goldstein.

Harry notó que a Umbridge le brillaban los ojos, como si le acabara de tocar la lotería.

— No exactamente — respondió Dumbledore antes de que la profesora pudiera meterse. — No tiene los mismos poderes, pero comparte algunas capacidades, como la de hablar pársel.

Eso no pareció calmar a nadie. Con desagrado, Harry notó que muchos fruncían el ceño y lo miraban, o murmuraban entre sí, evaluándolo.

— ¿Cuántas cosas tenemos que leer para que dejéis de pensar que soy un mago oscuro cada vez que pasa algo? — resopló. — Hasta ahora, ¿me habéis visto hacer algo que demuestre que soy malvado o que estoy loco?

— Que estás loco sí — dijo Katie Bell. — Pero no es la clase de locura que te convierte en un mago oscuro.

— Sí, estás como una cabra — intervino Angelina. — En el sentido de que no tienes miedo cuando deberías tenerlo y haces locuras como entrar en el bosque prohibido de noche a hablar con tarántulas.

— Del tamaño de elefantes — añadió George. A Ron de dio un escalofrío.

— Vale, eso lo acepto — dijo Harry. — ¿Pero he hecho algo malvado?

Se hizo el silencio, mientras todos pensaban. Harry supuso que lo único oscuro que podían recordar era la capacidad de hablar pársel, pero la había usado para salvar a Justin y a Ginny. No tenían nada que reprocharle.

Cuando, poco a poco, se fueron dando cuenta de ello, muchos parecieron arrepentirse, y Ritchie Coote siguió leyendo.

—**¿Voldemort puso algo de él en mí? —preguntó Harry, atónito. **

—**Eso parece.**

—**Así que yo debería estar en Slytherin —dijo Harry, mirando con desesperación a Dumbledore—. **

— De eso nada — bufó Ron. Muchos Gryffindor le dieron la razón, vocalizando sus protestas. Los Creevey parecían especialmente molestos con la idea de que Harry perteneciera a Slytherin.

**El Sombrero Seleccionador distinguió en mí poderes de Slytherin y…**

—**Te puso en Gryffindor —dijo Dumbledore reposadamente—. Escúchame, Harry. Resulta que tú tienes muchas de las cualidades que Slytherin apreciaba en sus alumnos, que eran cuidadosamente escogidos: su propio y rarísimo don, la lengua pársel…, inventiva…, determinación…, un cierto desdén por las normas —añadió, mientras le volvía a temblar el bigote—. Pero aun así, el sombrero te colocó en Gryffindor. Y tú sabes por qué. Piensa.**

Mientras leía las cualidades de los Slytherin, muchos de ellos levantaban la cabeza o sonreían, orgullosos de su casa.

—**Me colocó en Gryffindor —dijo Harry con voz de derrota— solamente porque yo le pedí no ir a Slytherin…**

—**Exacto —dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a sonreír—. Eso es lo que te diferencia de Tom Ryddle. Son nuestras elecciones, Harry, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. **

— ¿Y qué pasa? — dijo Daphne Greengrass de repente. — Si Potter hubiera elegido ir a Slytherin, ¿se habría convertido en un mago oscuro? Eso es estúpido.

— Que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis perteneciera a Slytherin no significa que todos seamos así — dijo un chico de tercero a quien Harry no conocía de nada.

Varios Slytherin le dieron la razón, cansados ya de ese tema.

—**Harry estaba en su silla, atónito e inmóvil—. Si quieres una prueba de que perteneces a Gryffindor, te sugiero que mires esto con más detenimiento.**

**Dumbledore se acercó al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, cogió la espada ensangrentada y se la pasó a Harry. Sin mucho ánimo, Harry le dio la vuelta y vio brillar los rubíes a la luz del fuego. Y luego vio el nombre grabado debajo de la empuñadura: Godric Gryffindor:**

Se oyeron jadeos.

—**Sólo un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor podría haber sacado esto del sombrero, Harry —dijo simplemente Dumbledore.**

— Mira, no — djo Zacharias Smith. — Lo de la cámara ya ha sido raro. Lo de derrotar al basilisco con la espada, imposible. ¿Encima la espada es la _legendaria_, la _perdida_ espada de Godric Gryffindor? Definitivamente no me creo nada.

— Pues no te lo creas — replicó Ron. — Pero la espada sigue en el despacho de Dumbledore. Y la cámara, con los restos del basilisco, sigue estando en su sitio.

— Todo lo que estamos leyendo es demostrable — dijo Hermione.

**Durante un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego Dumbledore abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de la profesora McGonagall y sacó de él una pluma y un tintero.**

—**Lo que necesitas, Harry, es comer algo y dormir. Te sugiero que bajes al banquete, mientras escribo a Azkaban: necesitamos que vuelva nuestro guarda. **

Algunos exclamaron de alegría y Hagrid les sonrió.

**Y tengo que redactar un anuncio para El Profeta, además —añadió pensativo—. Necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vaya, parece que no nos duran nada, ¿verdad?**

— Esperemos que este año tampoco dure — murmuró Ginny, fulminando a Umbridge con la mirada.

**Harry se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Pero apenas tocó el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió tan bruscamente que pego contra la pared y rebotó.**

Se oyeron algunos murmullos y risitas.

— ¿Quién fue el maleducado que entró así al despacho del director? — se escuchó preguntar a Susan Bones.

**Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, con el semblante furioso; y también Dobby, encogido de miedo y cubierto de vendas.**

Durante un segundo, todos asimilaron lo que acababan de escuchar, antes de girarse a mirar a Malfoy.

Draco se había puesto muy tenso, pero mantenía la cabeza bien alta y la mirada fija en el libro, ignorando a todo el mundo.

—**Buenas noches, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore amablemente.**

**El señor Malfoy casi derriba a Harry al entrar en el despacho. Dobby lo seguía detrás, pegado a su capa, con una expresión de terror.**

— ¿Dobby era de los Malfoy? — exclamó Dennis Creevey antes de echarse a reír. No fue el único que se rió.

—**¡Vaya! —dijo Lucius Malfoy, fijos en Dumbledore sus fríos ojos—. Ha vuelto. El consejo escolar lo ha suspendido de sus funciones, pero aun así, usted ha considerado conveniente volver.**

Algunos intercambiaron miradas confusas. Nadie había considerado extraño que Dumbledore estuviera en el colegio, a pesar de que, ciertamente, en teoría estaba inhabilitado.

—**Bueno, Lucius, verá —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente—, he recibido una petición de los otros once representantes. Aquello parecía un criadero de lechuzas, para serle sincero. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que la hija de Arthur Weasley había sido asesinada, me pidieron que volviera inmediatamente. **

— Asesinada — exclamó Michael Corner, horrorizado.

— Parece que dieron la noticia demasiado pronto — dijo uno de sus amigos.

**Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me contaron cosas muy curiosas. Algunos incluso decían que usted les había amenazado con echar una maldición sobre sus familias si no accedían a destituirme.**

Ritchie Coote pausó la lectura unos segundos para mirar de forma significativa a Malfoy, quien frunció el ceño un momento pero, aun así, consiguió mantener el porte elegante y orgulloso que lo caracterizaba.

**El señor Malfoy se puso aún más pálido de lo habitual, pero seguía con los ojos cargados de furia.**

—**¿Así que… ha puesto fin a los ataques? —dijo con aire despectivo—. ¿Ha encontrado al culpable?**

—**Lo hemos encontrado —contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa. **

—**¿Y bien? —preguntó bruscamente Malfoy—. ¿Quién es?**

— Como si no lo supieras — escupió Fred por lo bajo.

—**El mismo que la última vez, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero esta vez lord Voldemort actuaba a través de otra persona, por medio de este diario.**

**Levantó el cuaderno negro agujereado en el centro, y miró a Malfoy atentamente. Harry, por el contrario, no apartaba los ojos de Dobby.**

**El elfo hacía cosas muy raras. Miraba fijamente a Harry, señalando el diario, y luego al señor Malfoy. A continuación se daba puñetazos en la cabeza.**

— Ese elfo está como una chota — dijo Dean. Harry se planteó explicarle exactamente lo que pretendía Dobby, pero prefirió dejar que la lectura lo hiciera por él.

—**Ya veo… —dijo despacio Malfoy a Dumbledore.**

—**Un plan inteligente —dijo Dumbledore con voz desapasionada, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos—. Porque si Harry, aquí presente —el señor Malfoy dirigió a Harry una incisiva mirada de soslayo—, y su amigo Ron no hubieran descubierto este cuaderno…, Ginny Weasley habría aparecido como culpable. Nadie habría podido demostrar que ella no había actuado libremente…**

— Pero, como el diario fue encontrado, es perfectamente demostrable que la señorita Weasley no tuvo la culpa de nada — dijo la profesora McGonagall, mirando de reojo a Umbridge, quien frunció el ceño y no contestó.

**El señor Malfoy no dijo nada. Su cara se había vuelto de repente como de piedra. **

—**E imagine —prosiguió Dumbledore— lo que podría haber ocurrido entonces… Los Weasley son una de las familias de sangre limpia más distinguidas. Imagine el efecto que habría tenido sobre Arthur Weasley y su Ley de defensa de los muggles, si se descubriera que su propia hija había atacado y asesinado a personas de origen muggle. Afortunadamente apareció el diario, con los recuerdos de Ryddle borrados de él. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera sido así. **

— Ese cabrón lo tenía muy bien pensado — gruñó Charlie.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo, por lo que muchas personas a lo largo del comedor lo escucharon, incluido Draco.

— Retira eso — le espetó, furioso. — No tolero que insultes a mi padre, Weasley.

Charlie lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— Tu padre se merece todos y cada uno de los insultos que le pueda decir, mocoso — replicó. — Y creo que estamos a punto de leer por qué, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Draco jadeó, lleno de rabia, pero no fue capaz de responder algo hiriente antes de que Coote continuara leyendo.

**El señor Malfoy hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.**

—**Ha sido una suerte —dijo fríamente.**

**Pero Dobby seguía, a su espalda, señalando primero al diario, después a Lucius Malfoy, y luego pegándose en la cabeza.**

— ¿Está diciendo que…? — empezó a decir Justin, cuyos ojos se habían abierto en un gesto de comprensión.

**Y Harry comprendió de pronto. Hizo un gesto a Dobby con la cabeza, y éste se retiró a un rincón, retorciéndose las orejas para castigarse.**

— Pobrecito — dijo Luna. Harry asintió. Aunque en el despacho de Dumbledore no había sentido mucha pena por Dobby, debido a la confusión, leer ahora esos autocastigos le hacía sentirse bastante mal.

—**¿Sabe cómo llegó ese diario a Ginny, señor Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry. Lucius Malfoy se volvió hacia él.**

—**¿Por qué iba a saber yo de dónde lo cogió esa tonta? —preguntó.**

Varios Weasley gruñeron y soltaron improperios contra Malfoy. Ginny frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—**Porque usted se lo dio —respondió Harry—. En Flourish y Blotts. Usted le cogió su libro de transformación y metió el diario dentro, ¿a que sí?**

**Vio que el señor Malfoy abría y cerraba las manos. **

—**Demuéstralo —dijo, furioso.**

Sin embargo, los alumnos no parecían necesitar que se lo demostraran. Muchos de ellos exclamaron e insultaron al señor Malfoy.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer!

— ¿Y ese hombre es uno de los peces gordos del ministerio? ¡Tendría que estar en Azkaban!

— ¡Que lo encierren!

— RETIRA ESO — exclamó Malfoy, poniéndose en pie y mirando directamente a la chica de cuarto que lo había dicho. Pero la chica no se acobardó y, poniéndose en pie también, replicó:

— Entiendo que es tu padre y que escuchar todo esto debe ser difícil, pero por su culpa casi mueren varios alumnos. Tendrían que llevárselo a Azkaban.

Furioso, Malfoy hizo amago de sacar la varita, pero McGonagall intervino rápidamente.

— Siéntese, señor Malfoy. Usted también, señorita Fawler.

Durante un momento, pareció que Draco iba a desafiarla, pero entonces miró a Snape y volvió a sentarse. Ritchie Coote siguió leyendo.

—**Nadie puede demostrarlo —dijo Dumbledore, y sonrió a Harry—, puesto que ha desaparecido del libro todo rastro de Ryddle. Por otro lado, le aconsejo, Lucius, que deje de repartir viejos recuerdos escolares de lord Voldemort. Si algún otro cayera en manos inocentes, Arthur Weasley se asegurará de que le sea devuelto a usted…**

Malfoy fulminó al señor Weasley con la mirada. Pero éste sonreía, lleno de orgullo, por lo que Draco fue incapaz de mirarlo más que unos segundos.

**Lucius Malfoy se quedó un momento quieto, y Harry vio claramente que su mano derecha se agitaba como si quisiera empuñar la varita. Pero en vez de hacerlo, se volvió a su elfo doméstico.**

—**¡Nos vamos, Dobby!**

— De tal palo, tal astilla — murmuró Ron.

**Tiró de la puerta, y cuando el elfo se acercó corriendo, le dio una patada que lo envió fuera. **

Se oyeron jadeos y gritos de protesta.

— ¡Pobre Dobby! — gimió Lavender.

**Oyeron a Dobby gritar de dolor por todo el pasillo. Harry reflexionó un momento, y entonces tuvo una idea.**

—**Profesor Dumbledore —dijo deprisa—, ¿me permite que le devuelva el diario al señor Malfoy?**

—**Claro, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con calma—. Pero date prisa. Recuerda el banquete.**

Muchos miraron a Harry con curiosidad.

**Harry cogió el diario y salió del despacho corriendo. Aún se oían alejándose los gritos de dolor de Dobby, que ya había doblado la esquina del corredor. **

Hermione se mordía el labio.

— Me parece increíble que Dobby tuviera que aguantar ese abuso durante tantos años…

**Rápidamente, preguntándose si sería posible que su plan tuviera éxito, Harry se quitó un zapato, se sacó el calcetín sucio y embarrado, y metió el diario dentro. Luego se puso a correr por el oscuro corredor.**

Algunos intuyeron lo que Harry estaba a punto de hacer, a juzgar por sus súbitas sonrisas y por los murmullos de emoción que se escuchaban.

**Los alcanzó al pie de las escaleras.**

—**Señor Malfoy —dijo jadeando y patinando al detenerse—, tengo algo para usted.**

**Y le puso a Lucius Malfoy en la mano el calcetín maloliente. **

—**¿Qué diablos…?**

Muchos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Le diste un calcetín sucio a Lucius Malfoy! — exclamó Sirius, lleno de alegría. — ¡Eso es casi mejor que derrotar a un basilisco con una espada!

**El señor Malfoy extrajo el diario del calcetín, tiró éste al suelo y luego pasó la vista, furioso, del diario a Harry.**

—**Harry Potter, vas a terminar como tus padres uno de estos días —dijo bajando la voz—. También ellos eran unos idiotas entrometidos. **

Eso provocó jadeos de indignación entre muchos estudiantes y profesores. El profesor Flitwick parecía tener ganas de hechizar a Lucius Malfoy, y, de haber podido hacerlo, Harry estaba seguro de que la señora Weasley se habría unido gustosamente a la pelea.

**Y se volvió para irse—. Ven, Dobby. ¡He dicho que vengas!**

**Pero Dobby no se movió. Sostenía el calcetín sucio y embarrado de Harry, contemplándolo como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable.**

Algunos parecieron muy confundidos y Harry supuso que estaban dudando de la salud mental de Dobby,

—**Mi amo le ha dado a Dobby un calcetín —dijo el elfo asombrado—. Mi amo se lo ha dado a Dobby.**

—**¿Qué? —escupió el señor Malfoy—. ¿Qué has dicho?**

Los que todavía no habían entendido lo que estaba sucediendo lo hicieron en ese momento. Las sonrisas se contagiaron por todo el comedor.

—**Dobby tiene un calcetín —dijo Dobby aún sin poder creérselo—. Mi amo lo tiró, y Dobby lo cogió, y ahora Dobby… Dobby es libre.**

— Se lo merece — sonrió Colin.

**Lucius Malfoy se quedó de piedra, mirando al elfo. Luego embistió a Harry. **

—**¡Por tu culpa he perdido a mi criado, mocoso!**

— ¿Lucius Malfoy intentó pegarte? — exclamó Arthur Weasley. Harry se removió, algo incómodo.

**Pero Dobby gritó:**

—**¡Usted no hará daño a Harry Potter!**

**Se oyó un fuerte golpe, y el señor Malfoy cayó de espaldas. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y aterrizó hecho una masa de arrugas. Se levantó, lívido, y sacó la varita, pero Dobby le levantó un dedo amenazador.**

Todos escuchaban con la boca abierta. Draco se había puesto pálido como la cera.

—**Usted se va a ir ahora —dijo con fiereza, señalando al señor Malfoy—. Usted no tocará a Harry Potter. Váyase ahora mismo.**

**Lucius Malfoy no tuvo elección. Dirigiéndoles una última mirada de odio, se cubrió por completo con la capa y salió apresuradamente.**

Hubo unos segundos de asombro antes de que muchas personas comenzaran a aplaudir y a vitorear a Dobby. Harry miró a Malfoy, quien parecía tener ganas de que la tierra se lo tragase.

—**¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby! —chilló el elfo, mirando a Harry. La luz de la luna se reflejaba, a través de una ventana cercana, en sus ojos esféricos—. ¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby!**

—**Es lo menos que podía hacer, Dobby —dijo Harry, sonriendo—. Pero prométame que no volverá a intentar salvarme la vida.**

— Eso, eso, por favor — dijo Neville. — Lo increíble es que sobrevivieras a sus intentos de salvarte la vida.

**Una sonrisa amplia, con todos los dientes a la vista, cruzó la fea cara cetrina del elfo.**

—**Sólo tengo una pregunta, Dobby —dijo Harry, mientras Dobby se ponía el calcetín de Harry con manos temblorosas—. Usted me dijo que esto no tenía nada que ver con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ¿recuerda? Bueno…**

—**Era una pista, señor —dijo Dobby, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si resultara obvio—. Dobby le daba una pista. Antes de que cambiara de nombre, el Señor Tenebroso podía ser nombrado tranquilamente, ¿se da cuenta?**

— Esa es la peor pista que he visto nunca — dijo Lee Jordan.

—**Bien —dijo Harry con voz débil—. Será mejor que me vaya. Hay un banquete, y mi amiga Hermione ya estará recobrada…**

**Dobby le echó los brazos a Harry en la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza.**

—**¡Harry Potter es mucho más grande de lo que Dobby suponía! —sollozó—.¡Adiós, Harry Potter!**

**Y dando un sonoro chasquido, Dobby desapareció.**

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar de nuevo esos cumplidos. Snape lo fulminaba con la mirada.

**Harry había estado presente en varios banquetes de Hogwarts, pero en ninguno como aquél. Todos iban en pijama, y la celebración duró toda la noche. **

Los que no habían estado en Hogwarts durante aquel banquete escuchaban con emoción, no queriendo perderse ningún detalle del extraño banquete. Los que sí que habían estado, sentían todavía más emoción que los demás, porque esa había sido una de las noches más especiales en todos sus años en Hogwarts.

**Harry no sabía si lo mejor había sido cuando Hermione corrió hacia él gritando: «¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Lo has conseguido!»; **

Mucha gente sonrió al escuchar eso y Hermione le dio un abrazo a Harry, muy contenta.

**o cuando Justin se levantó de la mesa de Hufflepuff y se le acercó veloz para estrecharle la mano y disculparse infinitamente por haber sospechado de él; **

Varios Hufflepuff miraron a Justin con orgullo, de forma que éste se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

**o cuando Hagrid llegó, a las tres y media, y dio a Harry y a Ron unas palmadas tan fuertes en los hombros que los tiró contra el postre; **

Eso provocó muchas risas.

— ¿A las tres y media? ¿De la madrugada? — preguntó una niña de primero. Cuando los mayores le dijeron que sí, su cara de sorpresa hizo reír a Harry.

**o cuando dieron a Gryffindor los cuatrocientos puntos ganados por él y Ron, con lo que se aseguraron la copa de las casas por segundo año consecutivo; **

En ese momento, la casa entera de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos. McGonagall parecía tremendamente orgullosa.

De entre el resto de casas, nadie podía reprocharle a Gryffindor que se había merecido el primer puesto.

**o cuando la profesora McGonagall se levantó para anunciar que el colegio, como obsequio a los alumnos, había decidido prescindir de los exámenes («¡Oh, no!», exclamó Hermione); **

— Menos mal — dijo Tonks. — Lo que les faltaba a los pobres…

— ¿Cómo que "Oh, no"? — dijo Fred, mirando a Hermione como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. — Dicen que Harry está loco, pero creo que tú eres peor.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

**o cuando Dumbledore anunció que, por desgracia, el profesor Lockhart no podría volver el curso siguiente, debido a que tenía que ingresar en un sanatorio para recuperar la memoria. Algunos de los profesores se unieron al grito de júbilo con el que los alumnos recibieron estas noticias.**

También en el presente muchos aplaudían y gritaban.

—**¡Qué pena! —dijo Ron, cogiendo una rosquilla rellena de mermelada—. Estaba empezando a caerme bien.**

— Solo porque se llamó inútil a sí mismo — dijo Ron con una sonrisita.

**El resto del último trimestre transcurrió bajo un sol radiante y abrasador. Hogwarts había vuelto a la normalidad, con sólo unas pequeñas diferencias: las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se habían suspendido («pero hemos hecho muchas prácticas», dijo Ron a una contrariada Hermione) **

— Vosotros tres habéis hecho demasiadas prácticas — dijo la profesora Sprout, mirando directamente a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

**y Lucius Malfoy había sido expulsado del consejo escolar. Draco ya no se pavoneaba por el colegio como si fuera el dueño. Por el contrario, parecía resentido y enfurruñado. Y Ginny Weasley volvía a ser completamente feliz.**

Ginny sonrió al leer eso. Aunque todavía parecía agotada, se la veía mucho más tranquila que antes. Muchos le sonrieron.

Por otro lado, Malfoy tenía cara de haberse tragado un limón entero.

**Muy pronto llegó el momento de volver a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny tuvieron todo un compartimento para ellos. Aprovecharon al máximo las últimas horas en que les estaba permitido hacer magia antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Jugaron al snap explosivo, encendieron las últimas bengalas del doctor Filibuster de George y Fred, y jugaron a desarmarse unos a otros mediante la magia. Harry estaba adquiriendo en esto gran habilidad.**

— Y menos mal — dijo Harry en voz baja. — Ese es el hechizo más útil que jamás he aprendido.

Hermione pareció estar a punto de replicar, seguramente para mencionar otros hechizos extremadamente útiles, pero decidió no hacerlo al recordar lo mucho que a Harry le había servido ese hechizo en particular.

**Estaban llegando a King's Cross cuando Harry recordó algo.**

—**Ginny…, ¿qué es lo que le viste hacer a Percy, que no quería que se lo dijeras a nadie?**

Percy se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—**¡Ah, eso! —dijo Ginny con una risita—. Bueno, es que Percy tiene novia.**

Se oyeron silbidos y risitas, a la vez que Percy se ponía de color escarlata.

**A Fred se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en el brazo. **

—**¿Qué?**

Muchos rieron.

— ¿Tan sorprendente es? — dijo una chica de sexto. — Es bastante guapo.

Una oleada de risitas siguió a ese comentario. Fred puso cara de asco, igual que George. Percy se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Toma — dijo Harry, pasándole la almohada. — Esta es la almohada-escondite oficial.

Percy miró a Harry unos instantes, como evaluándolo. Harry le mantuvo la mirada y esperó que el chico entendiera lo que quería decir.

Despacio, Percy alargó la mano y tomó la almohada, dándole las gracias a Harry con un gesto de la cabeza. Acto seguido, la abrazó contra sí mismo y escondió la cara en ella, provocando que a Wood le diera un ataque de risa.

—**Es esa prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater —dijo Ginny—. Es a ella a quien estuvo escribiendo todo el verano pasado. Se han estado viendo en secreto por todo el colegio. Un día los descubrí besándose en un aula vacía. Le afectó mucho cuando ella fue…, ya sabéis…, atacada. No os reiréis de él, ¿verdad? —añadió.**

— Vaya, vaya — dijo Bill con una sonrisa. — Parece que Perce no es tan aburrido como pensaba.

— No sabía eso — bufó Charlie.

Percy seguía con la cara escondida y Harry supuso que leer delante de todos tus hermanos, tus profesores y _tus padres_ sobre aquel año en el que te veías en secreto con tu novia para darte el lote, no debía ser muy cómodo.

—**Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza —dijo Fred, que ponía una cara como si faltase muy poco para su cumpleaños.**

—**Por supuesto que no —corroboró George con una risita.**

Eso hizo reír a muchos. Algunos se preguntaban qué narices habría pasado para que los gemelos se llevaran tan mal con Percy en el presente.

**El expreso de Hogwarts aminoró la marcha y al final se detuvo.**

**Harry sacó la pluma y un trozo de pergamino y se volvió a Ron y Hermione. **

—**Esto es lo que se llama un número de teléfono —dijo Harry, escribiéndolo dos veces y partiendo el pergamino en dos para darles un número a cada uno—. Tu padre ya sabe cómo se usa el teléfono, porque el verano pasado se lo expliqué. Llamadme a casa de los Dursley, ¿vale? No podría aguantar otros dos meses sin hablar con nadie más que con Dudley…**

— Error, error — dijo Harry. — No debí haberos dado el número.

— Tendrías que habérselo dado solo a Hermione — dijo Ginny. — Aunque tu tío se merecía que alguien le gritara.

Algunos la miraron con curiosidad, pero como no explicó su comentario, tuvieron que seguir escuchando a Ritche.

—**Pero tus tíos estarán muy orgullosos de ti, ¿no? —dijo Hermione cuando salían del tren y se metían entre la multitud que iba en tropel hacia la barrera encantada—. ¿Y cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho este curso.**

Algunos bufaron.

—**¿Orgullosos? —dijo Harry—. ¿Estás loca? ¿Con todas las oportunidades que tuve de morir, y no lo logré? Estarán furiosos…**

Si bien el comentario había pretendido ser gracioso, la mayoría de gente no se lo tomó con mucho humor, algo que frustró a Harry sobremanera.

Entonces, Harry notó que Sirius lo miraba amargamente.

— No volverás con ellos — dijo. Muchos lo miraron, curiosos, y con mucho menos miedo del que habían sentido tan solo el día anterior. — Vete haciendo a la idea.

Harry asintió, aunque en el fondo no sabía si tener esperanzas o no.

**Y juntos atravesaron la verja hacia el mundo muggle.**

— Ya está. Este es el final — dijo Ritche Coote, cerrando el libro.

— Muy bien, muy bien. — Dumbledore se puso en pie. — Espero que todos hayáis disfrutado la lectura. Mañana comenzaremos a leer el tercer libro.

Con un gesto, hizo que un libro se materializara a su lado, flotando en el aire.

— Se titula — dijo, cogiéndolo y examinando la portada, — **Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Hasta aquí llega! Os pido de corazón que dejéis vuestra opinión en los comentarios! :3 Soy consciente de que este cap no tiene mucha chicha, pero tranquilos, que el siguiente viene intenso XD Y lo dicho: lo subiré a esta misma historia, porque serán los sucesos del mismo día en el que están leyendo esto. A la semana siguiente, comenzaré un nuevo documento con la lectura del prisionero de azkaban. Qué ganas! **

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews! Nos vemos la semana que viene! :3**


	21. Al final del día

**Hola a todos! :D Bienvenidos otro domingo más a esta historia!**

**Con este capítulo, le pongo la marca de "completado" a la segunda parte del fic. Con esto terminamos oficialmente con La cámara secreta, puesto que todo lo que sucede en este capítulo pasa el mismo día que se termina de leer dicho libro. La semana que viene comenzaremos con El prisionero de Azkaban! Abriré un nuevo documento como hicimos al terminar el primer libro, para que cada libro tenga su fic separado y no sea un solo documento larguísimo XD Así que estad atentos a mi perfil el domingo que viene.**

**He de decir que he AMADO cada segundo que he pasado escribiendo este cap. Es uno de mis favoritos, sin duda. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo! :3 Os aviso: viene cargadito, coged palomitas! **

**Y, por supuesto, no puedo terminar esta nota sin agradecer infinitamente a todos los que habéis dejado reviews! Gracias a Naattstories, Fan de tu fic, CecyBlack, miriam99, Guest, Chloe Rambaldi, francescadiazfalocco, Fox McCloude, Magra, Korrily, Draci Snape, Zero, KhrizSnape, Ali, Klara Potter, Raliby, Lupin, lunadragneel15, BellaBlackEvans, Winterbell4869, CH-Hyacinth y Banry Darling. Muchísisisimas gracias! :3 Respuestas a los reviews al final del cap. **

**Ahora sí, a leer! **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

— _Ya está. Este es el final — dijo Ritche Coote, cerrando el libro._

— _Muy bien, muy bien. — Dumbledore se puso en pie. — Espero que todos hayáis disfrutado la lectura. Mañana comenzaremos a leer el tercer libro._

_Con un gesto, hizo que un libro se materializara a su lado, flotando en el aire._

— _Se titula — dijo, cogiéndolo y examinando la portada, — __**Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. **_

Aunque hubo murmullos de emoción, el ambiente se tensó de forma instantánea, a la vez que muchos se giraban para mirar a Sirius. Harry supuso que debía estar agradecido. Después de pasar dos días metidos en la misma sala que Sirius, muchos habían perdido ese miedo inicial que les había impedido mirarlo directamente o hablar frente a él. Si bien todavía quedaba gente que evitaba cualquier contacto visual con él, decenas de personas lo miraban ahora, llenas de curiosidad e intriga.

— Tenéis el resto del día libre para descansar y recargar las energías antes de seguir con la lectura mañana — anunció Dumbledore en tono amable. — Podéis marcharos.

Algunos no se lo pensaron dos veces. Mientras la mayoría de alumnos se ponía en pie y comenzaba a caminar en tropel hacia las puertas, Harry vio cómo la señora Weasley se acercaba y envolvía a Ginny en un abrazo, murmurando algo que él no llegó a escuchar.

Ginny asintió y se separó de su madre, solo para que su padre pasara un brazo a su alrededor y le besara la frente. Y entonces Bill prácticamente le hizo un placaje a Ginny, haciéndola soltar un grito mientras ambos caían sobre el sofá en el que habían estado sentados Ginny y compañía hacía unos momentos.

— ¡Bill!

— Ups — sonrió él. — Se me había olvidado lo pequeña que eres.

Indignada, Ginny le arrancó a Percy de las manos la almohada que estaba sosteniendo y se la estampó a Bill en la cara.

Mientras Charlie se reía a carcajadas, Harry notó que Fleur miraba a Bill de forma apreciativa y, sonrojándose al pensar en la posible relación entre ellos dos, apartó la mirada para centrarse en Sirius y el profesor Lupin, quienes se habían puesto en pie y le sonreían abiertamente.

— No supero lo del basilisco — dijo Sirius en cuanto vio que tenía la atención de Harry. — ¡Te lo cargaste con una espada! ¡Con la legendaria espada de Gryffindor!

Harry le sonrió de vuelta. Aunque a él no le había parecido la gran cosa (sí, había derrotado al basilisco, pero solo gracias a Fawkes), no podía evitar sentir alegría al ver a su padrino tan orgulloso.

— Mira — susurró Hermione, dándole un codazo a Harry.

Él se giró y vio que la reunión Weasley continuaba. Charlie y Bill se habían enzarzado en una discusión por lo de la almohada, pero Harry estaba seguro de que lo hacían para distraer a Ginny y divertirla. Fred y George metían cizaña en cuanto podían, dejando caer comentarios en contra de Bill o de Charlie para animarlos a pelear. La señora Weasley tenía ahora un brazo alrededor de Ron y lo miraba con ternura, diciendo algo que Harry alcanzó a escuchar:

— No me puedo creer que entraras en ese bosque de noche, siguiendo a las arañas.

— Fuiste muy valiente — dijo el señor Weasley, provocando que Ron se ruborizara hasta las orejas.

Pero no era eso lo que Hermione quería que viera. La chica estaba mirando fijamente al único Weasley que no estaba participando en la reunión. Percy se había puesto en pie, pero no se había movido de su lugar. Parecía no saber a dónde ir, aunque tenía los ojos fijos en sus padres.

— ¿Crees que va a echar a correr? — susurró Hermione, viendo cómo Percy movía los pies a causa de los nervios.

— No — murmuró Harry de vuelta. — Creo que se va a acercar a ellos.

Pasaban los segundos. Percy seguía de pie, mirando a su familia con rostro pálido y nervioso. El resto de Weasleys no le hacían ni caso, ya que estaban ocupados felicitando a Ron y comprobando que Ginny estaba bien.

— Eh, Harry — dijo Sirius. — Tenemos toda la tarde libre. ¿Te apetece salir luego y dar una vuelta por los terrenos?

— ¿Eh? — respondió Harry, apartando la vista de los Weasley. — Sí, sí, claro.

Volvió a mirarlos. Empezaba a impacientarse y, a juzgar por los ruiditos que Hermione estaba haciendo con la boca, ella también estaba muy frustrada con la situación.

Y cuando Harry vio que Percy finalmente hacía un movimiento, pero era en dirección a la puerta del comedor, no pudo controlarse. Dando un par de pasos hacia delante, agarró a Percy de la parte trasera de su túnica y lo obligó a dar un paso hacia su familia.

— No te acobardes ahora — susurró Harry rápidamente, soltándolo antes de que los Weasley lo vieran.

Percy parecía aterrorizado, pero, tras a mirar a Harry unos segundos, volvió a encarar a su familia con una expresión decidida. Se acercó a sus padres dando grandes zancadas, y Harry estaba seguro de que, de no haber caminado así, no se habría atrevido a cruzar la distancia que los separaba.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — dijo, interrumpiendo la conversación.

En ese momento, a Harry le pareció que el comedor entero se quedaba en silencio, pero en realidad había tanto barullo como siempre. Los únicos que se habían callado eran todos los Weasley, que miraban a Percy con una mezcla de emociones muy dispares.

— Claro — respondió la señora Weasley. Arthur tenía la mirada puesta en su hijo, pero ni asintió ni rechazó la propuesta.

Fred y George le lanzaron miradas de advertencia a Percy, quien las ignoró totalmente.

— Nos vemos luego — dijo la señora Weasley, despidiéndose del resto de sus hijos. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, se acercó a Harry y le dio un abrazo.

— Gracias de nuevo por salvar a Ginny — dijo en voz alta. — Jamás te lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

— Eh… no fue nada — respondió Harry, sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba. La señora Weasley le sonrió con cariño antes de abrazarlo más fuerte y susurrarle:

— Y gracias por darle ese empujón a Percy. Sé que no te cae bien…

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva. Sonriéndole, la señora Weasley se marchó del comedor junto a su marido y Percy, quien mantenía una distancia prudencial de ellos.

Harry supuso que había sido muy ingenuo por su parte pensar que los Weasley no le estaban prestando atención a Percy en un momento tan crucial.

— Espero que le vaya bien — dijo Hermione. Harry asintió.

Si bien era cierto que Percy era el Weasley que peor le caía debido a todo lo ocurrido en fechas recientes, prefería mil veces que volviera a su familia y que los Weasley fueran felices a que las cosas jamás pudieran arreglarse.

Él sabía lo que era perder a una familia y lo que era no tener a nadie en quién apoyarse. Por muy mal que Percy se hubiera portado, Harry jamás le desearía que viviera algo así.

— Lo va a tener difícil — dijo Fred, uniéndose a la conversación. — Mamá lo perdonará enseguida, pero creo que papá está muy enfadado.

— También lo acabará perdonando — dijo Ginny, volviendo a tomar asiento al ver que nadie se movía de allí, a pesar de que más de la mitad del comedor había salido ya.

— Pero también tenemos que perdonarlo nosotros — añadió George. — Y eso está difícil.

— ¿No dijiste que lo perdonarías si arreglaba las cosas con papá y mamá? — preguntó Charlie. George rodó los ojos.

— Solo si arregla las cosas con ellos, le daré una oportunidad. Eso no significa que vaya a perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

— Tú no lo has vivido como nosotros, Charle — dijo Fred. — No has visto a mamá llorar por su culpa.

Se hizo el silencio. Sirius, no soportando el ambiente tenso, dijo en voz alta:

— Estaba pensando en salir ahí fuera y tomar un poco el aire. ¿Quién se apunta? Si somos suficientes, podríamos jugar al quidditch.

A varios se les iluminó la cara.

— ¡Yo me apunto! — exclamó Ron, seguido de Ginny, quien se puso en pie rápidamente.

— No estaría mal — dijo Charlie. Miró directamente a Harry antes de decir: — Quiero jugar contra ti. Podemos ver de una vez por todas quién es el mejor buscador.

Sus palabras duras contrastaban con la gran sonrisa que tenía.

— Por supuesto — dijo Harry, comenzando a animarse. — Pero necesitamos más gente. ¿Qué decís? — añadió, mirando a los gemelos.

Sin embargo, antes de que ellos pudieran contestar, la profesora McGonagall apareció frente a ellos.

— Dicen que se irán a la sala común a descansar, igual que usted, señor Potter.

— No estamos cansados — dijo Fred, pero cerró la boca inmediatamente al ver la expresión de la profesora.

— De todas formas, Potter, Weasley y Granger no están disponibles esta tarde — replicó. — Les recuerdo que están castigados. Deben marcharse a la sala común y esperar a que se les notifique cuál será el castigo y a qué hora.

— Pero…

— Sin peros, señor Weasley — dijo McGonagall bruscamente. Suavizó el tono antes de decir: — Si bien comprendo por qué los tres hicisteis lo que hicisteis, preparar una poción prohibida y administrársela a unos compañeros para robar su identidad no tiene excusa. Tenéis suerte de no haber sido expulsados, así que no quiero ver malas caras durante el cumplimiento de estos castigos.

Tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione asintieron. Cuando la profesora McGonagall se marchó, se disculparon con el resto de Weasleys y con Sirius y Remus (Sirius parecía tener el corazón roto al haber perdido la oportunidad de jugar al quidditch) y subieron a la sala común. Fred, George y Ginny fueron con ellos, ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Luna se despidió de Ginny con un abrazo.

Durante todo el camino, Harry tuvo que abrirse paso entre compañeros que le paraban para felicitarle por haber derrotado al basilisco y a Ryddle. Si bien se sentía halagado, no podía evitar escuchar otros comentarios que también seguían al grupo.

— Abrió la cámara…

— ¿Cómo tiene el coraje de seguir en Hogwarts?

— Yo me habría ido.

Harry apretó los dientes y aceleró el paso, sintiendo cómo el resto también se tensaba. Ginny, por otro lado, caminaba con total tranquilidad y con la cabeza bien alta.

— ¿Sabéis? A veces me sorprende lo estúpida que puede llegar a ser la gente — dijo en voz alta cuando, al cruzar un tramo de escaleras, se escuchó a un chico de segundo decir "¿Y si Weasley vuelve a perder la cabeza y nos ataca?". — Por más que repitas las cosas y las expliques, parece que no consiguen entenderlas.

— La gente solo entiende lo que quiere entender — dijo Harry amargamente. — Si quieren pensar que estás loco, lo harán, hagas lo que hagas.

— En los colegios muggle está lo que se conoce como elementos transversales — comentó Hermione. — Implica que los alumnos aprendan cosas como el respeto y el pensamiento crítico. Creo que a Hogwarts le haría mucha falta incluir eso.

Harry asintió sin entusiasmo. Por su experiencia en el colegio, no estaba muy seguro de que esos elementos nosequé sirvieran de algo.

Llegaron a la sala común, donde, tras quitarse de encima a varios alumnos que querían felicitarlos, se sentaron en una mesa a pasar el rato. Fred y George se apartaron del grupo y comenzaron a hablar en susurros emocionados. Harry estaba seguro de que alguno de ellos había tenido una idea para mejorar sus productos de broma.

— ¿Qué creéis que le está diciendo Percy a mamá y papá? — preguntó Ginny al cabo de un rato. — Me encantaría poder escucharlo.

— A mí también — admitió Ron. — Aunque creo que sé más o menos lo que les va a decir.

Harry no preguntó por qué creía eso, ya que suponía que sería debido la conversación privada que habían tenido Ron y Percy días atrás.

Si bien le daba mucha curiosidad saber cómo le estaría yendo a Percy, prefirió centrarse en la partida de ajedrez que estaba jugando con Ron. La idea de que en cualquier momento podían llamarlo para ir a cumplir su castigo con Snape le daba náuseas.

* * *

Harry no era el único que sentía náuseas en ese momento.

Al salir del comedor, los Weasley se habían encaminado directamente hacia las habitaciones para invitados en las que se estaban alojando. Molly y Arthur caminaban lado a lado, charlando sobre lo que acababan de leer y comentando lo interesante que sería el siguiente libro. Percy caminaba detrás de ellos, en silencio, sin ni atreverse ni querer introducirse en la conversación.

Iba a tener que utilizar toda su elocuencia para contar exactamente qué había pasado por su cabeza durante esos meses. Y, sobre todo, la necesitaría para explicar cómo todo había cambiado en los últimos días.

Llegaron a la habitación y Percy entró sin prestar mucha atención a la decoración o a cualquier otra cosa. Le sorprendió ver que tenía una pequeña sala de estar, cosa que su propia habitación de invitados no poseía.

Claro, no es que Dumbledore lo tuviera en mucha estima en ese momento.

— Toma asiento, Percy — dijo Arthur.

Tremendamente incómodo, le hizo caso a su padre y sentó en uno de los asientos individuales. Sus padres compartieron un pequeño sofá que quedaba al otro lado de una mesita de café decorada con motivos dorados y rojos.

Gryffindor, por supuesto.

Viendo esos colores y reuniendo valor, inspiró hondo antes de atreverse a mirar a su padre a la cara. Arthur Weasley tenía una perfecta cara de póker, pero a Percy lo que le sorprendió fue ver la reacción de su madre.

Se habría esperado que ella estuviera nerviosa y sintiéndose afligida. No era estúpido: había visto la esperanza en sus ojos cada vez que había tenido un acercamiento hacia sus hermanos, por pequeño que fuera. Había estado seguro de que su madre lo perdonaría y que serían su padre y sus hermanos los más difíciles de convencer.

Precisamente por ello, le sorprendió ver que su madre parecía totalmente tranquila y que tenía la mirada tan cerrada como su marido. A Percy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al verlo, porque eso implicaba que quizá no sería tan fácil recibir el perdón de su madre como había esperado.

Unas tazas de té aparecieron frente a ellos, rompiendo el silencio. Arthur inmediatamente se inclinó para echarle azúcar a su taza.

— Tendremos que darle las gracias a Dobby — comentó tranquilamente. — Si no nos hubiera enviado esto, habríamos estado en silencio media hora.

Miró directamente a Percy al tiempo que removía su té. Percy sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

— Arthur — lo regañó la señora Weasley. — No seas así.

— Perdona, cariño. Solo me preguntaba cuánto tardaría nuestro hijo en decir algo. Creo recordar que es él quién nos ha pedido que hablemos.

Percy agarró una taza de té y le dio un sorbo, quemándose la lengua con el líquido amargo.

— Pero si no tiene nada que decir, creo que esta pequeña reunión va a ser bastante incómoda — siguió diciendo Arthur.

Mucha gente hablaba de los ojos de Dumbledore, de lo penetrantes que podían llegar a ser cuando el director te miraba fijamente y sentías como si te pudiera leer la mente. Nadie comentaba nunca que algo muy similar ocurría con los ojos de Arthur Weasley. No utilizaba a menudo esa capacidad, pero podía conseguir que sus hijos sintieran todo el peso de la ley con tan solo mirarlos a los ojos unos momentos. Percy no estaba seguro de poder mantenerle la mirada mucho tiempo, así que, armándose de valor, respondió:

— Tengo muchas cosas que decir — dijo con esfuerzo. — Pero no sé cómo…

— Ah.

Se hizo el silencio. Molly empezaba a mostrarse visiblemente nerviosa, pero Arthur se había relajado.

— Quizá no deberías pensar tanto cómo decir las cosas. Solo dilas.

Percy volvió a inclinarse para beber de su taza de té. Volvió a quemarse, pero fue el sabor amargo lo que le hizo hacer una mueca.

— Toma — le dijo su madre, tendiéndole el azúcar. — Nunca te ha gustado el té solo.

Percy dudó un momento antes de coger el azúcar. Aprovechó esos momentos de distracción mientras echaba un par de cucharaditas en su té para pensar frenéticamente en lo que iba a decir.

— Yo… — dejó el azúcar en la mesa, pero mantuvo la taza caliente entre sus manos. Necesitaba tener algo que sujetar. — Cuando los visitantes del futuro llegaron al ministerio, pensé que era una locura.

Tragó saliva. Ahora que había empezado a hablar, su madre se había inclinado ligeramente en su asiento. Si bien no tenía la expresión esperanzada que le había visto antes en el comedor, al menos no seguía manteniendo la cara de póker, como su padre.

— Quiero decir que… es imposible viajar en el tiempo más de un día, ¿no? Al menos se supone que lo es…

Arthur asintió, lo que le dio ánimos para continuar.

— Pero resulta que no lo es. Resulta que sí vienen del futuro y que los libros cuentan de verdad la vida de Harry. Es innegable que todo lo que hemos leído hasta ahora es cierto.

Fue el turno de Molly de asentir.

— Así es. Es sorprendente lo mucho que han tenido que sufrir Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione en sus primeros años en Hogwarts — dijo, entristecida.

— Sí… La cuestión es que me equivoqué con eso — siguió Percy, sintiendo cómo cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Estaba seguro de que, de no estar sujetando la taza, le habrían temblado las manos. — Y también con todo lo demás.

Su padre lo miró a los ojos en ese momento. Percy agachó la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada un segundo más.

— Pensé… Fui un imbécil — dijo, apretando la taza hasta que el calor del té le quemaba las manos. — Tenía tantas ganas de que el ministerio me tomara en serio que no me paré a pensar en si yo tenía que tomar en serio al ministerio. No pensé que tanto las leyes como los dirigentes pudieran equivocarse tanto. Quiero decir… Las leyes son las leyes, ¿no? — Miró a su padre de nuevo, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado. — Y las leyes están por algo. Y los que las crean y las ejecutan deberían ser las personas más respetables e inteligentes del país. Pero…

— Pero no lo son — terminó Arthur por él, con tono suave.

— No, no lo son — admitió Percy. — Pensé que, en tiempos de crisis, es el ministerio quien debe llevar las riendas de la situación. Y que es el ministro quien debe ocuparse de solucionar los problemas.

— Así debería ser — asintió Molly.

— Pero no lo es — repitió Percy con un hilo de voz. — Cuando terminó el torneo de los tres magos…

Arthur se tensó visiblemente, provocando que a Percy se le cortara la voz un momento.

— Cuando Diggory murió y Harry volvió gritando que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis había vuelto, el ministerio afirmó estar completamente seguro de que era imposible que eso sucediera.

— Lo sabemos — dijo Arthur. — El Profeta lleva meses destrozando la reputación de Harry.

Percy hizo una mueca.

— Lo sé. El ministro siempre ha asegurado que la posibilidad de que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado regrese es inexistente. Pero también afirmaba que era imposible viajar en el tiempo más de un día…

Se hizo el silencio. Percy volvió a beber de su taza, que ya no quemaba tanto, antes de continuar.

— La cuestión es que… que me equivoqué. Hice caso a todo lo que el ministro dijo para intentar ganarme un nombre y una reputación dentro del ministerio. Y no os hice caso cuando defendisteis la versión de Harry, porque el ministerio creía lo contrario y pensé que tenían razón.

— ¿Lo sigues pensando? — preguntó su madre. — ¿Sigues creyendo que Quien-Tú-Sabes no ha regresado y que Harry y el profesor Dumbledore mienten?

— No — admitió Percy. — Después de todo lo que hemos leído… creo que Harry tiene una habilidad muy extraña para saber las cosas antes que nadie. Y si la gente del futuro ha venido a avisarnos, es por algo.

Arthur asintió solemnemente.

— Han venido para evitar una guerra— dijo. No hizo falta que mencionara lo que sucedería en esa guerra. Tanto Molly como Percy pensaron a la vez en Fred.

— Han venido para salvar vidas — asintió Percy. — Y para luchar contra Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis. Es lo mismo que estáis intentando hacer vosotros desde hace meses, ¿no es así?

— Así es — afirmó la señora Weasley. — Hemos estado trabajando muy duro.

— Lo siento.

Percy miró a sus padres a los ojos antes de añadir:

— Perdonadme, mamá, papá. Sé que… — cogió aire y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, sintiéndose menos Gryffindor que nunca. — Fui un imbécil. Me dejé cegar y no pensé…

— No, no pensaste — le dio la razón el señor Weasley.

— ¡Me comporté como un idiota! — exclamó Percy. La taza se le cayó al suelo, pero ni siquiera lo notó. — Como el imbécil pedante que Fred y George siempre me han considerado. Me porté como un, como un…

Sentía el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza como si acabara de correr una maratón. Luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo, se obligó a levantar la mirada y dirigirla a sus padres.

Se sorprendió al ver que su madre tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Un segundo después, se abalanzó sobre Percy y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Percy miró a su padre, quien tardó unos segundos en procesar lo ocurrido.

A la vez que Percy abría la boca para volver a pedirle perdón, Arthur se levantó y también fue a abrazar a su hijo.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, las cosas eran mucho menos interesantes. Harry y Ron se habían cansado de jugar al ajedrez, así que pasaban el tiempo con Neville, Dean y Seamus, jugando a los naipes explosivos.

A Harry casi se le había olvidado que tenía que cumplir un castigo cuando una lechuza del colegio entró por la ventana y dejó caer un pergamino sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Es la nota de Snape? — preguntó Ron, nervioso. Harry desdobló el trozo de pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente.

— Sí — contestó, abatido. — Tenemos que estar en las mazmorras en diez minutos.

Sintiendo como si estuviera caminando hacia su propio funeral, Harry se puso en pie y salió de la sala común, seguido de Ron y Hermione.

— Seguro que nos pone a limpiar cosas asquerosas sin magia — dijo Ron amargamente.

— Nos lo merecemos.

— ¡De eso nada! Teníamos razones para hacer todo lo que hicimos.

— Eso no quita que infringimos decenas de normas, Ron — replicó Hermione.

— Ya lo sé — refunfuñó. — Pero no quiero pasarme horas limpiando tripas de gusarajos.

— Ni tú ni nadie — afirmó Harry.

Llegaron a las mazmorras, donde la temperatura era notablemente inferior. Harry deseaba haber cogido una bufanda antes de salir de la torre de Gryffindor.

Tocaron a la puerta de la mazmorra en la que solían tener clases de pociones. Cuando escucharon un corto "Entrad" y abrieron la puerta, se sorprendieron al ver que Snape no estaba solo.

Malfoy estaba allí de pie, frente a la mesa del profesor, con cara de pocos amigos.

— Cerrad la puerta — gruñó Snape.

El trío le hizo caso y se acercó a la mesa sin rechistar.

— Voy a ser muy claro con vosotros — dijo el profesor. — Mi opinión es que deberíais haber sido expulsados inmediatamente en cuanto se supo que robasteis ingredientes de mis armarios privados.

Hermione tragó saliva.

— Y cuando se supo que habíais realizado una poción prohibida y peligrosa y que habíais suplantado la identidad de los alumnos para entrar en zonas que tenéis prohibidas… — los fulminó con la mirada, hasta tal punto que Harry fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos y tuvo que agachar la cabeza — se os debería haber enviado en el tren de vuelta a casa sin posibilidad alguna de redención.

Los miró como si fueran un poco de mugre pegada a sus zapatos.

— Pero el director ha decidido ser benévolo con vosotros. Por mi parte, me niego a serlo. ¡Granger!

Hermione dio un saltito.

— Vas a cortar y preparar ingredientes para pociones. Ve a aquella mesa y comienza inmediatamente.

Hermione asintió y casi corrió hacia la mesa que Snape había preparado. Harry no necesitaba mirar para saber que estaría llena de gusarajos, escarabajos y todo tipo de ingredientes asquerosos.

— Weasley, tú separarás los ingredientes que Granger debe preparar. Espero que no se mezclen — dijo, y la amenaza no pasó desapercibida para nadie. — No puedes usar guantes.

Ron asintió y fue tras Hermione, casi tropezándose a causa de los nervios.

— Potter — Snape prácticamente escupió su nombre. — Tú limpiarás todos esos calderos y recipientes de allí. Sin magia.

Le señaló una pila de calderos sucios que había en la parte derecha del aula. Harry asintió y, sin darle tiempo a Snape a que le recriminara nada más, se acercó a esa zona y comenzó a trabajar.

— Malfoy, ven conmigo — le oyó decir a Snape.

Mientras Harry cogía algunos productos de limpieza que Snape había dejado preparados ahí, escuchó cómo el profesor le decía a Malfoy que se sentara y copiara unas líneas.

Pasaron varias horas, aunque Harry no sabía cuántas porque su reloj no funcionaba. Le dolían los brazos de estar fregando calderos, especialmente porque parecía que Snape los había seleccionado específicamente para que fueran tan difíciles de limpiar como fuera posible. Harry estaba seguro de que varios de ellos habían sido utilizados por Neville en algún punto, porque, ¿quién más podría dejar atrás semejante desastre?

El tiempo pasaba y nadie hablaba. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la pluma de Malfoy, que no cesaba, así como los ruidos que Hermione hacía al cortar ingredientes y los sonidos desagradables cuando esos ingredientes eran separados según su utilidad.

Harry llevaba veinte minutos intentando limpiar el mismo caldero, sin éxito.

— ¿Qué narices han intentado preparar en ese caldero? — susurró Ron, mirando cómo Harry frotaba inútilmente los restos viscosos y pegajosos de las paredes del recipiente.

— Si te digo la verdad, estoy casi seguro de que en este caldero han preparado el mismo bálsamo que la señora Pomfrey me ha puesto en la cara esta mañana — respondió Harry en susurros.

Ron pareció totalmente asqueado.

— Lávate la cara diez veces antes de irte a dormir.

— La pinta es asquerosa, pero el bálsamo es muy bueno — le aseguró Harry. — Aunque esté hecho con bichos aplastados.

— Puaj — dijo Hermione, haciendo una mueca. — ¿Y te lo han puesto en la cara?

No quería pensar en qué ingredientes llevaría para dejar semejante desastre en el caldero, así que se centró en seguir frotando.

Al cabo de un rato, la voz de Hermione rompió el silencio.

— Eh… profesor — llamó, nerviosa.

Snape había estado sentado en su mesa trabajando en a saber qué. Levantó la vista de sus pergaminos y fulminó a Hermione con la mirada.

— No quedan ingredientes — dijo ella. — ¿Qué hago?

El profesor se puso en pie y se acercó por primera vez a la mesa en la que habían estado trabajando. Hermione había terminado de cortar la enorme pila de cosas asquerosas que Snape le había dejado preparada, por lo que tanto ella como Ron no tenían nada más que hacer.

Snape examinó los ingredientes, evaluándolos. De reojo, Harry vio que Hermione se retorcía las manos.

— Podéis marcharos — gruñó Snape, al no encontrar nada que criticar.

Aliviados, Hermione y Ron recogieron sus cosas. Antes de que Harry se atreviera a abrir la boca, Snape le espetó:

— Tú no, Potter. Aún te quedan muchos calderos que limpiar.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron con pena antes de salir del aula. Se quedaron Snape, Harry y Malfoy, quien seguía copiando líneas en silencio.

Harry contuvo las ganas de soltar un bufido, porque no creía que pasara desapercibido en el silencio de la mazmorra. No sabía de qué se sorprendía. Él podía romper las normas intentando salvar a alguien y se merecía estar limpiando calderos sucios durante horas. Malfoy podía desearle la muerte a una compañera de clase y solo le hacían copiar líneas. ¿Justicia, eso qué es?

Harry desahogó su frustración con el caldero que estaba limpiando, aunque frotar con más ímpetu no servía de nada. En serio, ¿qué clase de castigo era copiar líneas? Como si eso fuera a…

Y entonces su mente paró en seco, porque se acordó de Umbridge.

Copiar líneas podía ser muy, muy difícil y doloroso, como bien había aprendido en las semanas anteriores. Se miró la mano, donde se podían apreciar las palabras "No debo decir mentiras" si uno se fijaba.

Miró entonces a Malfoy, quien seguía sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Y si…? No, Snape jamás le haría algo así a Malfoy. Si fuera a Harry, por supuesto, pero jamás haría que Malfoy se cortara su propia mano con una pluma.

Pero ahora que la idea había entrado en su mente, ya no podía deshacerse de ella. ¿Y si, mientras él estaba ocupado limpiando calderos, Malfoy estaba sangrando y siendo torturado detrás de él? ¿Y si Snape había tomado lecciones de Umbridge?

Lo bueno es que no sería muy difícil comprobarlo. Solo necesitaba acercarse lo suficiente. De reojo, vio que Snape se había vuelto a centrar en sus pergaminos, lo que tomó como una señal de que era el momento de actuar. Cogió el caldero y se encaminó hacia el armario donde Snape guardaba los productos mágicos de limpieza. Si Snape le preguntaba, tendría la excusa de que necesitaba algo más potente…

Sin embargo, Snape decidió en ese momento ponerse en pie y acercarse a Malfoy. Harry abrió el armario y fingió buscar algo, aunque en realidad aguzó el oído para escuchar la conversación entre los dos Slytherin.

— Espero que no se te olvide — dijo Snape.

Harry sintió una punzada de pánico. ¿No le había dicho Umbridge algo muy similar, justo después de utilizar la pluma? ¿Algo como que esperaba que el mensaje calara hondo y no se le olvidara?

Snape le estaba diciendo a Malfoy que recogiera y se marchara a la sala común. Se quedaba sin tiempo para comprobar si la pluma era normal o no.

A la desesperada, Harry se dirigió directamente hacia Malfoy, todavía sujetando el caldero, y le cogió la mano.

— Eh… ¿tienes hora? — dijo Harry. — Mi reloj está roto.

Malfoy se soltó del agarre de Harry, con una ceja alzada.

— No, no llevo reloj — replicó de mala gana. — Disfruta limpiar calderos, Potter.

Dicho eso, se marchó del aula con la cabeza bien alta. A Harry no le importó: había podido ver que en su mano no había marca alguna. Además, tenía frente a él los pergaminos en los que Malfoy había escrito durante horas y la tinta era negra, no roja como la sangre.

Y lo que ponía en ellos le confundió, porque no era posible que Snape hubiera hecho que Malfoy copiara esa frase.

Malfoy había estado horas copiando "Jamás volveré a utilizar el término sangre sucia".

— ¡Potter!

De la sorpresa, a Harry se le resbaló el caldero, que cayó al suelo con un estruendo.

— ¡Limpia eso inmediatamente! — le ordenó Snape, a la vez que cogía todos los pergaminos de Malfoy y se los llevaba a su mesa.

— Sí, señor — dijo Harry. Cogió varios trapos y comenzó a limpiar el suelo, donde el caldero había dejado una marca bastante notoria.

— Nunca aprendes, Potter — dijo Snape, regresando sin los pergaminos. — ¿Todavía no has aprendido que no debes meterte donde no te llaman?

— No pretendía…

— ¿No pretendías fisgonear para ver qué estaba escribiendo el señor Malfoy? — inquirió Snape. — Claro que no. No te has acercado desde la otra mesa únicamente para espiar y meterte en cosas que no te conciernen.

— ¡No lo he hecho! — se defendió Harry.

— ¿Ah, no? Dime, Potter. ¿Qué buscabas en el armario que has abierto?

— Productos de limpieza más potentes — replicó Harry. — Para limpiar este caldero.

— Y dime — a Snape le brillaban los ojos a causa de la furia que sentía —, ¿por qué buscabas productos de limpieza en el armario de los frascos de vidrio?

A Harry se le paró el corazón. Miró el armario, que seguía entreabierto, y vio que, efectivamente, dentro solo había frascos de vidrio de los que usaban para guardar sus pociones al final de clase. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Estaba tan centrado en ver la mano de Malfoy que se había equivocado de armario.

Trató de decir algo para defenderse, pero su cerebro se había apagado.

— Eres incapaz de centrarte en tus propios asuntos, ¿eh, Potter? — siguió Snape. — Igual que tu padre. No era capaz de vivir su vida sin meterse en la de los demás.

— Eso no es cierto — replicó Harry, recobrando la voz. Eso enfadó aún más a Snape.

— Claro que lo es. Eres exactamente como él, un prepotente e insoportable niño mimado…

Pero entonces se calló, y Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender por qué.

Snape sabía ahora cómo lo habían tratado los Dursley durante toda su vida. Podía acusarlo de no tener ningún respeto por las normas y podía insultarlo como quisiera, pero ya no podía llamarlo _mimado_.

Harry lo miró, mientras el silencio se extendía. Sacando valor, Harry dijo:

— Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy un niño mimado. Creo que eso ya lo sabe. — Apartó la mirada y, tras unos segundos en los que Snape no dijo nada, Harry continuó: — No sé si soy prepotente, o arrogante, o insoportable. Pero, si lo soy, no es por mi padre. Se lo he dicho esta mañana… Todo lo que soy, bueno o malo, lo soy por mí mismo, no por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocí.

Esperaba que no se notara lo mucho que le dolía decir eso. Se sentía más deprimido por momentos y deseó que Snape volviera a meterse con él. Era más agradable sentir ira que tristeza.

Snape replicó tras unos segundos de silencio:

— Tu padre era la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

Harry jadeó.

— Otras personas me han dicho que era una de las mejores personas que han conocido.

— Por supuesto — bufó Snape. — ¿Qué otra cosa iba a decir el infame Sirius Black?

— No me refiero solo a Sirius. Mucha gente me ha hablado bien de mis padres.

Snape hizo un sonido derisivo.

— Tú mismo lo has dicho, Potter. No conociste a tu padre. Yo sí. Y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Harry se obligó a respirar hondo. No quería tener esta conversación con Snape, pero, llegados a este punto, no podía marcharse sin decirle lo que pensaba.

— Lo único que tengo de mis padres son los recuerdos que las personas que los conocieron quieren compartir conmigo — dijo, obligándose a mirar a Snape a la cara. — De mi padre al menos tengo la capa de invisibilidad. De mi madre, ni eso. — Se acercó a Snape y le puso el caldero sucio en las manos. — No voy a dejar que me quite lo único que me queda de ellos, profesor.

Harry se giró para marcharse antes de que Snape pudiera replicar.

— ¿De qué te sirve aferrarte a una imagen falsa de tu padre? ¿No prefieres saber la verdad?

Harry frenó en seco. Se alegró bastante, porque sintió cómo el enfado regresaba en todo su esplendor. Dejó que la ira se apoderara de él y borrara todo rastro de tristeza.

— ¿La verdad? ¿Acaso lo que usted me vaya a decir es la verdad? — le espetó. — Ya confié en las palabras de quienes odian a mis padres y acabé descubriendo que era todo mentira.

Ambos se miraron. Harry estaba seguro de que los dos estaban pensando en las mentiras de los Dursley.

Snape se había quedado en silencio, pero ahora que la ira había regresado, Harry no podía parar.

— ¿Me va a decir que mi padre era un borracho, que no trabajaba, que era un completo inútil? ¿Me va a decir que mi madre fue una tonta que lo siguió a pesar de todo? — dijo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba de furia. — ¿Me va a decir que mi madre era un monstruo y que era una inútil y una estúpida que no fue capaz de proteger a su familia? Porque, _profesor_, llega usted catorce años tarde. Todo eso ya me lo han dicho.

— Y es mentira — añadió con fiereza. — Así que diga lo que quiera.

Se obligó a respirar hondo. Snape no lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, pero Harry tampoco era capaz de identificar el sentimiento que había en sus ojos.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Snape habló:

— Tu madre no era una inútil — dijo con dificultad.

Harry dio un paso atrás, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué sabes sobre ella? — preguntó Snape.

Sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza, Harry respondió:

— Nada.

Snape tenía una mueca extraña que Harry nunca le había visto hacer antes. Ya no parecía enfadado, pero sí tremendamente incómodo. Harry apenas podía respirar. ¿Acaso Snape la conocía también? ¿Y no la odiaba?

Snape lo miró a los ojos un momento, para bajar la cabeza segundos después, con una expresión aún más extraña.

— Fui con ella a clase — dijo finalmente. — Era una experta en encantamientos, pero una de sus asignaturas favoritas era Pociones.

Había un deje extraño en su voz. Harry sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. ¿A su madre le gustaba Pociones?

—Aunque no creo que hubiera ninguna asignatura que se le diera mal — siguió Snape. — Era muy buena en pociones curativas. Nuestro profesor solía animarnos a retocar las recetas para tratar de mejorarlas, y ella siempre era de las primeras en conseguir hacerlo.

Harry sabía que tenía la boca abierta y se moría de ganas de hacer mil preguntas, pero era tan extraño escuchar a alguien hablar de su madre que le daba miedo incluso respirar, por si Snape paraba de hablar. Pero Snape parecía en trance.

— No sé cómo lo conseguía, pero era capaz de mantener una media excelente en clase y a la vez tener montones de amigos. Era fascinante… Todo el mundo la quería.

Snape pareció salir de su trance y darse cuenta de que Harry estaba allí. Se miraron un momento, en el que Harry tragó saliva.

— ¿Mi madre era una buena persona?

No es que le interesara especialmente la opinión de Snape. La imagen que tenia de su madre no iba a cambiar, dijera lo que dijera, y se negaba a pensar que la respuesta a esa pregunta pudiera ser negativa. Sin embargo, tenía que preguntar, porque estaba frente a alguien que la había conocido y a quien no le importaba herir sus sentimientos con su franqueza.

— Sí — respondió Snape finalmente. — Claro que lo era.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry no quería ni moverse. Si todo lo que Snape le estaba contando era real… Si no lo estaba haciendo solo para reírse de él y herirle… Esta información sería de un valor incalculable.

Snape tenía la mirada fija en el caldero que Harry le había dado. Dejó escapar un bufido y Harry estaba seguro de que lo había hecho para camuflar una risa sarcástica.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Snape se estaba riendo de él, seguro.

— Dime, Potter — dijo el profesor. — ¿Qué se siente al saber que tu madre es la culpable de que te hayan cubierto la cara de _bichos aplastados_?

Confundido, Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender a lo que se refería. Miró el caldero y soltó:

— ¿Qué?

Snape volvió a bufar.

— Tu madre participó en la creación de esta receta. Fue un proyecto de clase, en grupos de tres. Tu madre, Patty Hopkins y yo — Snape rodó los ojos. — Aunque Hopkins no hizo absolutamente nada. Y yo he hecho muchos cambios en la receta desde entonces, pero la base la creamos juntos.

Harry se llevó la mano a la frente, donde el golpe contra Ginny ya no le dolía. Durante un segundo, apenas un instante, sintió como si fuera a llorar.

— El castigo ha terminado, Potter — dijo Snape, volviendo a su tono brusco. — Continuaremos mañana.

Harry asintió, sintiendo como si estuviera en trance.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta de la mazmorra pero, antes de llegar, se giró para mirar de nuevo al profesor. Snape seguía de pie en el mismo sitio, mirando el caldero sucio. Harry abrió la boca, considerando darle las gracias, pero salió de la mazmorra sin hacerlo.

Echó a correr por los pasillos, que por suerte estaban vacíos. Era tarde, tan tarde que quizá los profesores le dieran problemas si se los encontraba, pero le daba igual.

No corría para evitar problemas, sino para intentar aclarar el torbellino de ideas y emociones que era su cabeza en ese momento.

¿Snape conocía a su madre? ¿Lo que había dicho era verdad? Lo bueno es que era fácilmente comprobable. Solo tenía que preguntarle a Sirius y al profesor Lupin cuando los viera.

Frenó de golpe, sintiendo su corazón latir tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Podía ir a comprobarlo ahora mismo. Sabía dónde se alojaba Sirius: solo tenía que acercarse a su habitación y preguntarle si Lily Potter había sido buena en pociones… Si se le daban bien las pociones curativas… Si todo el mundo la quería.

Pero no creía que pudiera soportar la respuesta. No cuando estaba tan alterado.

Si le decían que sí… entonces Snape, el murciélago de las mazmorras, el que le había hecho la vida imposible desde primer año, había conocido a su madre y le parecía una buena persona. Y si la respuesta era que no, entonces significaba que Snape había jugado cruelmente con sus emociones y que todo lo que creía haber aprendido sobre su madre era mentira, como todo lo que siempre le habían dicho de ella.

Respondiera lo que respondiera Sirius, Harry no podría soportarlo. Volvería a la sala común, cenaría con sus amigos y se iría a dormir, y al día siguiente, cuando sus emociones no estuvieran tan descontroladas, se acercaría calmadamente a Sirius y le preguntaría por Lily Potter.

Aun habiendo decidido la mejor opción, le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor en lugar de hacia la habitación de Sirius.

Una vez que entró a la sala común y se sentó con Ron, Hermione y Ginny, comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor, si bien los nervios no lo abandonaron en toda la noche. Varias veces, sus amigos le preguntaron si estaba bien, a lo que él respondió con evasivas. No les diría nada hasta que supiera la verdad.

Sin embargo, mientras ellos pasaban el rato en la sala común, tratando de descansar de todo lo acontecido durante el día, alguien los observaba.

Esa persona se hallaba oculta cerca de la entrada, apoyada en una pared desde la que podía ver la sala común al completo. La capa de invisibilidad que estaba utilizando no era la original, sino una copia que no tenía ni de lejos las mismas cualidades ni la misma calidad. Por ello, el encantamiento desilusionador que se había hecho a sí mismo servía como una segunda capa de protección. Y, debajo de todo ello, la túnica con capucha negra no permitiría que nadie descubriera su identidad. Nadie podía verlo, pero él podía verlos a todos.

El retrato se abrió y entraron dos alumnos, apurados por lo tarde que era. El retrato tardó unos segundos de más en cerrarse y, unos momentos después, esa persona escuchó una voz a su lado.

— Sé que estás aquí — susurró. — Te he visto en el mapa del merodeador.

Rodó los ojos. No estaba intentando esconderse.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me necesitáis para algo?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. La otra persona invisible pareció pensar bien antes de decir:

— Te podrían pillar si te quedas aquí. ¿Y si alguien tropieza contigo?

— No han tropezado en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí — susurró de vuelta, aunque estaba seguro de que podría hablar en voz alta y ningún estudiante lo escucharía, con el ruido que había.

— Pero podrían descubrirte en cualquier momento — replicó la otra persona. — Además…

— ¿Además qué? — gruñó el encapuchado.

— No es sano esto que estás haciendo, George.

Se quedaron en silencio. ¡Claro que sabía que no era sano! Pero le daba igual.

Porque, delante de él, estaba Fred, riendo y charlando con Lee Jordan, con Angelina, Alicia y Katie, y con él mismo.

Se le hacía tan extraño ver a una versión más joven de sí mismo reír y _vivir_ sin que él lo estuviera controlando. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, aunque debía haber sido gracioso a juzgar por las risas de Katie y Alicia, pero tampoco le importaba saberlo. Lo único que quería era ver a Fred.

— George…

— Lo sé — replicó. — Y me da igual. Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que se vaya a dormir.

Su acompañante se quedó en silencio.

— Vale — dijo finalmente. — Le diré a los demás que no estarás disponible hasta medianoche, más o menos.

— Gracias.

— Por cierto, mañana por la mañana haremos eso que planeamos. Lo de Malfoy.

— Vale.

El retrato se abrió solo, aunque nadie se dio cuenta, y la figura invisible salió. George, escondido aún bajo la capa invisible y la capucha negra, pasó el resto de la noche mirando a la persona a la que más había echado de menos en toda su vida.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Os advertí de que el capítulo venía cargado XD Ya sabemos oficialmente la identidad de un encapuchado! Aunque era un secreto a voces. Y Percy finalmente ha hablado con sus padres! **

**Creo que la mayor sorpresa de este capítulo es la escena con Snape. Espero que os haya gustado! Y tanto si es así como si no, espero leer vuestras opiniones en los reviews! Ya sabéis lo que siempre os digo: ya sean sugerencias, peticiones, errores que hayáis visto (mil gracias a quienes me señaláis los errores que veis), alabanzas, críticas constructivas, todo lo acepto y lo valoro. **

**Nos vemos la semana que viene! Recordad: subiré un nuevo fic, así que estad atentos :3 Bye!**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Naattstories: **Hello! jajaja sip, va a arder Troya... Creo que ya no queda ningún libro calmado. O bueno, quizá el tercero sea el más... no, ya no quedan libros tranquilos XD Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos!

** Fan de tu fic:** Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el cap! McGonagall es mi profesora favorita, seguida de Lupin (aunque están bastante empatados, pero McGonagall tiene una clase y una mala leche que hacen que la adore XD). Sobre con quién me gusta emparejar a Oliver, la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado. Suelo emparejar a Fred con Angelina y a George con Alicia o Katie, pero Oliver y Katie también suena bien! Muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos! :3

**CecyBlack:** Holi! Sip, el último cap de cada libro es de relleno, para finalizar cosas y atar cabos sueltos, de ahí que no hubiera mucho que comentar. Uuuuh me ha encantado lo que has dicho de Harry canalizando a Voldy, porque estuvo a punto de suceder algo similar no hace mucho. Pero no encajaba con lo que va a pasar en el cap que viene, así que no lo puse. Pero don't worry, ese tema da mucho juego ;) Nos vemos! Mil gracias por el review!

**miriam99:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! :3 El cáliz de fuego será un libro muy intenso, me lo veo venir XD Nos vemos! :D

**Guest:** Hola! El tercer libro tiene muchos fans por lo que veo XD La semana que viene comienza! Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por el review :3

**Chloe Rambaldi:** Holi! Wow, me lees desde hace mucho. Muchísimas gracias! A mí también me emociona empezar nuevo libro :D Nos vemos! :3

**francescadiazfalocco: **Hola! Gracias a ti por comentarla :') Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Nos vemos! :D

**Fox McCloude: **Hola! Sip, ay de Umbridge cuando lleguemos al quinto libro xD Lo va a sufrir. Tengo cosas preparadas para ella y una de ellas te la voy a dedicar ;) Wow, lo que dices es totalmente cierto: si Harry decidiera darles la espalda a todos por haberlo considerado malvado y volverse malvado de verdad, no vivirían para contarlo! Más les vale estar agradecidos con él. Sobre el ego de Draco: se ha llevado muchos golpes últimamente, pero el golpe enorme de este cap no es nada comparado con... dejémoslo ahí ;) Digamos que el cap que viene va a ser... interesante en ese sentido. Muchísimas gracias por el review! Nos vemos :3

**Magra: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Sobre Sprout y McGonagall: yo estoy convencida de que son muy amigas, aunque apenas podemos ver nada de ellas en los libros. Y sobre Percy... me encanta cómo todos estáis diciendo en los reviews que queríais que Percy hablara con sus padres en este cap, justo cuando ha sucedido jajaja. Deseo concedido! Muchas gracias de nuevo :3 Nos vemos!

**Korrily: **Hola! Tu review XDDD Literal me has sacado una carcajada. Estaba escribiendo y pensando "wow, Percy y Oliver son shippeables..." y cuando leí tu review fue como yasss jajajaja. No es un ship al que haya hecho caso nunca, la verdad, no sé de dónde salieron las interacciones entre ellos que escribí, pero amé cada una de ellas XD Muchas gracias por el review! :3

**Draci Snape: **Holi! Sí, la gente tiene una actitud demasiado cambiante. Llevan leyendo la vida de Harry exactamente 5 días (hace 6 días que el encapuchado se presentó en el comedor), así que es de entender que aún les parezca todo algo confuso, pero deberían dejar de juzgar así a la gente. "Espero que el siguiente cap se hable de Percy pidiendo perdón a su familia" :D Tal cual XD Ojalá te haya gustado! Nos vemos, muchas gracias! :3

**Zero: **Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Ese ship también es uno de mis favoritos, así que perfectamente puede pasar :3 Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Nos vemos!

**KhrizSnape: **Hola! Sip, Malfoy lo está pasando fatal, y más que lo va a pasar... ya verás la semana que viene XDD Nos vemos! Muchas gracias por el review! :D

**Ali: **Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Querías que Percy hablara con su familia y... deseo concedido! XD Y sí, el cap anterior fue muy corto (unas 3000 palabras el de Rowling, con lo que le añadí se quedó en unas 8000, casi tanto como este). "Severus y Harry tienen que hablar", otro deseo concedido! "¿Dónde están los encapuchados?" Creo que he cumplido todas tus peticiones en este cap sin darme cuenta XD Espero que te haya gustado! Nos vemos :3

**Klara Potter: **Hi! Te dije que este cap te gustaría y espero haber acertado ;) Querías interacciones entre Harry y Snape: deseo concedido! De verdad, espero que la escena haya quedado bien :') Y lo que dices de los profesores es totalmente cierto: tienen vida, salen a tomar copas por ahí, seguro que hay alguno a quien le guste el fanfiction xD Lo que me has dicho sobre Ginny me ha dejado sin palabras: muchísimas gracias! Es uno de esos personajes que me encanta pero que siento que en el canon no le hicieron justicia (principalmente en las pelis). Me alegra saber que la estoy retratando bien, se lo merece. Muchas gracias! Nos vemos :3

**Raliby: **Hola! Wow, si consigo que odies a Umbridge más de lo que ya la odiamos todos, es que algo estoy haciendo bien XD Muchas gracias! Bye! :3

**Lupin: **Holi! Espero que fueran bien los exámenes! Y también espero que este cap te haya gustado, aunque no haya lectura! Sobre Sirius y los merodeadores se hablará dentro de poquito xD Muchísimas gracias! Nos vemos! :3

**lunadragneel15:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Te juro que no puedo con tu foto, me dan todos los feels nalu XD Estuve mirando en mis favoritos de otra cuenta a ver si tenía fics que recomendarte, pero la mayoría son en inglés y centrados en Gray, no en nalu XD Nos vemos!

**BellaBlackEvans:** Hola! Exacto: Umbridge no se ha ganado el respeto de nadie, así que que se aguante XD Uuuuh me gusta tu apuesta XD En este cap la cara-sapo no sale, gracias a merlín. Y bueno, si Sirius es tu favorito, todo lo que está por venir te va a encantar. Y sobre Percy: problema solucionado! Curiosamente, en los libros fue Fred el primero en perdonarlo, pero aquí va a ser de los últimos. La verdad, es muy triste que justo muriera tras producirse la reconciliación :( Y respondiendo a tus preguntas: 1- este es el último cap de esta historia, la semana que viene abriré una nueva (porque comienza un nuevo día y se empieza a leer el tercer libro) y 2- la historia está ambientada a principios de diciembre (literalmente, el día que llegan los encapuchados es el 30 d noviembre, comienzan a leer el 1 de diciembre, y ahora acaba de terminar el día martes 5 de diciembre. La semana que viene empezamos el día 6). Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3

**Winterbell4869:** Hola! Uff, te entiendo, todo lo relativo a papeles y documentos de la facultad es un reverendo desastre. Espero que estés más tranquila ahora! Y... jajaja no te haces una idea de lo que me he podido reír al leer que buscaste la palabra y no caíste en la referencia XDD Pobre alma inocente. Y bueno, querías que Percy se arreglara con sus padres, deseo concedido! :D Me ha encantado eso de "Ron y Ginny ya le dieron un empujón, literalmente", añade Harry a la lista después de este cap XD Sobre los sentimientos de odio de Harry... la verdad, a partir del tercer libro es cuando la cosa se complica en ese sentido. Porque primero odia a Sirius, luego se le pasa pero en el cuarto libro llega todo lo fuerte, y de ahí en adelante es como que Harry ya no puede ser el niño inocente que era antes (que en realidad nunca fue tan inocente como debería a causa de su infancia, pero si comparas el primer libro y el quinto la diferencia es abismal). Ohh dios, las locuras del emperador! Aquí se llamaba "Kuzco: un emperador en el cole", creo recordar. Me veía cada cap jajaja. No conozco a las personas que dices, con los reviews me descubrís un montón de cosas nuevas, como con la música! Muchísisisisisimas gracias por tu review! De verdad, TwT Mil gracias!

**CH-Hyacinth:** Holi! No te disculpes por eso! Espero que la tarea te deje tiempo para vivir, y que el estómago se te mejore :( Pasando a tu comentario: sip, los estudiantes no aprenden, es una pena. Umbridge es aún peor, pero tranquilo, la cara sapo pagará por todos sus crímenes muahahaha. Y bueno, siento decepcionarte en el sentido de que el inicio de PoA no va a ser hasta la semana que viene XD pero espero que todo lo que pasa en este cap compense eso! Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tu review y por tus palabras! :3

**Banry Darling:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me halaga mucho que releas el cap :3 Nos vemos!


End file.
